


Hard Times And Tough Decisions

by Narjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Clyde Donovan, Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha Ike Brofslovski, Alpha Kenny McCormick, Alpha Stan Marsh, Alpha Token Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Eric Cartman, Beta Heidi Turner, Beta Jimmy Valmer, Beta Nichole Daniels, Beta Tricia Tucker, Discussion of Abortion, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, First Kiss, First Time, High School, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Bebe Stevens, Omega Kyle Broflovski, Omega Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Omega Tweek Tweak, Omega Wendy Testaburger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Ike, POV Alternating, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Wendy kicking ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 238,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narjen/pseuds/Narjen
Summary: Being born an Omega wasn’t easy. Kyle begun to realise this relatively early in life.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Ike Broflovski & Tricia Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 275
Kudos: 619





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

Being born an Omega wasn’t easy. Kyle begun to realise this relatively early in life. The number one thing every child is taught are the strict social roles alphas, betas, and omegas had to fulfil. Alphas are strong, dominant, and intelligent. They are the leaders and protectors and the ones to make the decisions. Betas are calm, collected, and neutral. They are sometimes called the peacemakers. Omegas are supposed to be submissive, gentle, and caring. They are often only referred to as breeders. The second thing he picked up on was the difference in social standing and biology. Social status is easy to understand. It went as followed: alphas – betas – nothing for a long time – omegas. Alphas are on top of the hierarchy followed closely by betas. Omegas are on the bottom. Biology; however, was a more difficult subject. There are exactly three genes: the α-, β-, and Ω-gene. The exact way they interacted was not yet fully explored, but it was known that every individual has all three genes, though only one would manifest during recombination after the fusion of the egg and sperm cell. The possibility of a specific genetic manifestation increased if a secondary sex occurred more frequently in the family. The scent of an alpha is potent, while betas only have a faint one. An omega’s scent is sweet and alluring in order to draw in alphas and betas as potential mate, though omegas usually preferred alphas over betas, and society strongly advocated alpha-omega relationships. At the beginning of puberty, the physical secondary-sex characteristics start to fully develop. The α-gene causes the production of more testosterone, which induces a major growth spurt and an alpha’s rut. They tend to be physically stronger and more athletic than betas and omegas. The α-gene; however, has a slightly different effect on females. Since the presence of oestrogen mitigates the effects of testosterone, they are often less aggressive and irritable during a rut and look more like a beta, though the physical superiority remains. A female alpha’s knot only grows during their rut, and therefore the impregnation of an omega is only possible when both the female alpha and the omega have their cycle. Due to this reason, it is relatively rare for females to be born an alpha. The β-gene doesn’t cause major changes in the primary sex development, so a beta doesn’t experience a rut or heat. The Ω-gene causes the production of more oestrogen. Therefore, an omega is averagely smaller than an alpha or a beta and has less muscle mass. Female omegas usually develop larger breasts and wider hips than female betas, and male omega’s bodies are petite and slim. The reproductive system of a male omega works a bit differently than that of female betas and omegas. A male omega’s vaginal channel is a separate channel within the rectum. Sexual arousal, sexual stimulation, or giving birth cause the vaginal channel to produce slick, swell and open. The swelling causes the outer wall of the vaginal channel to temporarily close off the rectum. If omegas go into heat, their scent becomes stronger, their bodies produce slick, and they feel excessively horny for about one week. The intensity and duration of a rut or heat; however, are individual to every alpha and omega, so not every alpha becomes moody and not every omega turns into a horny braindead sex-driven maniac.

  
Kyle thinks it is unfair that omegas are treated differently because of their biology. There are strict dress codes, which apparently only omegas must follow. They must wear clothes specifically made for omegas and sometimes even a collar, indicating that they had been claimed. The clothes mostly consisted of shorts, tight jeans or skirts that ended over the knee, and tops that don’t show skin. Omegas must always look presentable. Not so long ago, they were merely seen as possessions and barely had any rights. The situation improved slightly over the last decade because more and more omegas started to fight for their rights. That was how the omega rights movement was born, although the traditional views still remained a deeply rooted mindset.

  
Kyle Broflovski was a sixteen years old omega. His mother Sheila was a beta, his father Gerald and little brother Ike were both alphas. Today was the day, they would move from New Jersey to South Park, a small mountain town in Colorado. Kyle wasn’t sure whether he should celebrate this day or not. Ike did not seem to mind, and his parents seemed happy about their decision to move away. His father wanted to be self-employed and open his own law firm. Who was he to deny him that dream? All their belongings were already packed and put into the car. Kyle opened the back door and got in; looking out of the window at the house, he had called his home for the past 16 years, one last time. The white snow was covering the ground, and the sign that read “sold" was deeply buried into the earth below. Small icicles were hanging from the windows of his old room, and the snowman he and Ike built lost its nose and some of the stones that created its facial features. The Petersons, their door-to-door neighbours, watched them curiously and wished them farewell. There is one thing Kyle was sure of: he certainly would not miss the people here. Kyle was brought out of his thoughts by a jab to the side from Ike to which he let out an embarrassing shriek.

  
“Are you okay?” asked the 11-years old with a concerned look on his face.

  
“Everything is fine, Ike. Don’t worry. I am glad we’re moving. New Jersey is full of crazy people anyway.” Kyle answered; his expression sombre.

  
Ike had a small frown on his face. “Then why do you seem so sad?” he asked while pulling on his seatbelt before fastening it.

  
Did he look sad? He didn’t notice. Maybe he felt a little insecure about having to start all over again in the middle of the school year, when social groups have already formed. Being the new kid could be difficult.

“You are imagining things, Ike. I am fine.” Kyle answered hesitantly; an attempt to appease his brother, who at times could be overprotective.

  
Ike turned his body towards Kyle, taking both of his hands and giving them a soft squeeze. An oddly soft expression found its way onto his face. “Don’t worry you make new friends.”, assured Ike, and Kyles eyes widened.

  
Sometimes Ike’s mindreading skills were unnerving. He was about to respond, when the door of the car opened and then closed with a loud thud. Gerald excitedly started the engine.

  
“Are you ready?” he asked enthusiastically, tapping the wheel with his fingers as though he couldn’t wait to start a new chapter in his life.

  
“Let’s get going already.” Sheila exclaimed, after making sure that both of her sons and her husband had strapped their seat belts. Kyle sighed, leaning back and stretching his legs.

  
This was going to be a long drive. He couldn’t even listen to music, since he left his phone in his backpack, which was in the car boot. So, Kyle opted for staring out the window, watching the leafless snow-capped trees and bleak landscape pass him by while the music from the radio, and the soft engine noise of the car made his eyes heavy. He could smell the soothing pine-like scent of his little brother, who has fallen asleep next to him. His raven hair fell into his face, and the position his head laid in looked uncomfortable. His mother was singing along with the music, and his father was angrily yelling at a taxi driver who had cut him off. Kyle closed his eyes, a small smile graced his lips, and let the different noises of his surroundings lull him to sleep.

  
*

  
After they had arrived in South Park, unloaded their luggage and boxes, everyone had a different approach to try and settle in. Gerald was arranging his new office, and Ike went out to inspect the area. Kyle’s mom went to South Park High to get his and Ike's school uniforms and the red head decided to go to his room to get changed. The house had an olive-green colour and a detached garage. All in all, their new home looked cosy. Kyle's room had laminate flooring, a big green carpet in the centre and walls whitely painted walls. His neatly made bed was overloaded with different-sized pillows and located by the window, so the rays of the sun could gently wake him up from a deep slumber every morning. On the opposite side of the bed was a small wooden desk, and on it, was his laptop, his things for school and some scattered pencils, a big contrast to his otherwise spotlessly tidy room. He went to his closet at the other side of the room, searching for something to wear. Kyle decided to go with a plain white shirt, dark skinny jeans and an oversized cardigan. He heard a knock on the door, and his mom entered the room.

  
“Kyle, I got your school uniform,” she begun, handing the carefully folded clothes over to him. The beta reached out to her son and gently touched his face. Kyle relaxed into his mother’s warm, unconsciously releasing a satisfied purr. His mother chuckled, withdrawing her hand again, but not before kissing his forehead.

  
“It’s a nice uniform. I think you will like it.”, Sheila finished, leaving the room without bothering to hear whether the omega agreed or not.

He was looking at the clothes in his hands. The fabric was soft and felt comfortable. South Park High's omega school uniform consisted of a white shirt, marine blue knee-high socks, black shorts with an equally black flowery pattern and a marine blue jacket. All four items had the school's logo embroidered into the fabric. His mother was right. Kyle liked the uniform, even though, as an omega, he didn’t have the freedom to decide if he wanted to wear the omega uniform or rather wear the beta uniform. He suddenly felt nervous about starting school tomorrow as the new kid. What if he rubbed people the wrong way? He has been told that he could be quite eccentric, a trait his father claimed he undoubtedly got from his mother. In order to get his mind off school, he picked out a book written by his favourite author and plopped down on the pillows on his bed, making himself comfortable. She was his favourite author because she was able to create lively and interesting stories, while subtly criticising society. Her writing style was unique, and every word crafted a perfectly balanced picture of what she wanted to convey. By the time he finished reading, he had calmed down respectively and decided to play basketball in the driveway. Kyle loved basketball and wished he could play for the school’s team, but he was told that Jews didn’t play basketball and neither did omegas. He was both. The omega closed the door to his room and manoeuvred his way down the creaky stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. He heard Ike laugh at him and threw him a nasty glare. His mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and his father sat at the table, news paper in his hands. Kyle had his basketball, that had several signatures of his favourite team on it, tucked under his arm. His slowly sneaked towards the door, putting on a light black coat. He was about to put on his sneakers when he heard his father loudly clear his throat. Kyle turned towards his father, who looked at him disapprovingly with his arms crossed before his chest.

  
“Where do you think you are going at this time?” Gerald inquired.

  
Kyle lowered his head, trying to look innocent by putting his arms behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels.

  
“I wanted to throw some baskets in the driveway.” he answered honestly, looking up to meet his father’s eyes.

  
Gerald sighed, unfolding his arms and letting them fall to the side.

  
“You know I don’t like it when you go outside alone. It’s dark, and we don’t know the area well. You can play tomorrow.” he said with a stern tone.

  
Kyle knew better than to start an exhausting argument with his father about his independence being restricted. So, he put his ball aside, dropped his shoes roughly to the ground and shoved his cloak back into the closet.

  
“You are not being fair!” he mumbled out dejectedly; glaring at the alpha.

  
“Don’t be difficult Kyle. You are an omega. I am just worried.” dismissively said Gerald, ignoring that his son was upset. He went back to his previous place at the table and continued reading, as though their conversation didn’t happen.

  
Kyle clicked his tongue and exasperatedly rolled his eyes. He balled his hands into fists, nails digging into the inner side of his palms causing them to leave angry red marks. The open fire of the carmine crackled loudly and overshadowed the silence of the living room. Kyle stomped upstairs and slammed his door shut, completely ignoring Ike who had just left his room and was on his way downstairs for dinner. The young alpha flinched when heard the door slam shut. ‘Just great. You outdid yourself yet again, Dad.’, Ike thought, rolling his eyes. He decided to talk with his brother and try to de-escalate the situation. He made his way to Kyle’s room, standing in front of the closed wooden door. He grabbed the door knob and stood there motionless, contemplating whether to knock and wait for Kyle to give him permission to enter or just enter his room without so much as an invitation. He chose a mix of both options. Ike gave the door a gentle knock, slowly twisting the knob so he could access the room. He pushed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, watching his brother lay on the bed with his face pressed down on the pillows. Kyle was silent, laying there like a doll.

  
“Dad is an idiot,” he started, struggling to find the right words. “but he means well.”

  
Ike wanted to add more; sound less like he was siding with their father, but Kyle beat him to it.

  
“Good intentions or not – that's beside the point. I just want more independence!” Kyle’s voice cracked and seemed to waver a little bit. It tore at Ike’s heart to see his brother so genuinely upset.

  
“Just because I am an omega doesn’t mean I can’t defend myself. I am not helpless!” Kyle spat angrily, turning his head to face his little brother.

His eyes were swollen and his nose runny. Ike didn’t comment on it, for he knew that if he pointed out the obvious fact that Kyle had been crying, he would be mad at him too. So, he ignored it and carefully moved towards his brother to sit down in front of the bed. Stretching out his legs, which cracked audibly at the sudden movement. He rested his head on the edge of the bed looking at his agitated older brother.

  
“I know your strong. But I somehow get why dad is so concerned. I don’t want some random alpha to approach you. I want them as far away from you as possible.” Ike admitted. His voice genuine. ‘God why did I say this?’ he thought to himself, realising that he might have made a serious mistake. Kyle hated to be patronised.

  
As predicted, Kyle didn’t take it well. He sat up, folding his arms over his chest, while tapping his elbow with his fingers. His harmonic features twisted into a scowl, and he rolled his eyes.

  
“I’ve never had any alpha friends. The two of you made sure of that. Not that that I care, but don’t you think you might be overreacting? Once dad tried to make me wear a chastity belt, and he would have gone through with it if mom hadn’t stopped him.” Kyle argued, waving his hands exasperatingly.

  
“Ah, yes. I remember that.” Ike answered, timidly touching his mouth with two fingers. “I am sorry. Don’t be angry anymore.” He looked his brother into the eye, grabbing his hand softly and releasing a comforting scent.

  
Kyle sighed, and his posture relaxed visibly. The omega gave his little brother a weak, but genuine smile, before suggesting going to eat dinner.

  
When they entered the living room, it was obvious that his father had already gotten an earful from their beta mother, although the alpha didn’t look the least bit sorry. He was convinced that his behaviour was justified.

  
Kyle gave his father the cold shoulder during dinner. So, Sheila tried to make conversation; a desperate attempt to break the tense atmosphere.

  
“Are you excited for school tomorrow?” the beta asked both Kyle and Ike.

  
“Yeees!”, exclaimed Ike excitedly, almost falling off the stool.

  
“I guess.” The omega mumbled, poking at the food with his fork. He didn’t feel that hungry.

  
The family idly chatted with each other, the focus being on Ike. The 11 years-old was, after all, a bright kid who skipped two grades and was on top of his class. They expected great things from him. Even though, his parents wanted them both to excel in the academic field, Kyle knew that his father was still kind of traditional. He hoped his mom will convince the alpha to let him go to university after graduating.

  
“I am done. I am going to bed now.” the omega announced robotically, getting up and taking his half-eaten dish to the sink, before going straight to his room. His mother wanted to say something, but Kyle was already out of sight.

  
In bed, Kyle was turning around, unable to fall asleep, even though he was dead tired. So, he took his phone from the nightstand and put his earphones on. The drowning sound of music always helped him fall asleep. He snuggled into his pillow, drawing the blanket close to his face as he closed his forest green eyes, blinking every now and again, before finally falling into a dreamless sleep. Somehow, he hoped tomorrow never came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The next day, Kyle received a very rough wake-up call from his mother. He usually preferred waking up on his own accord or being woken by – dare he say it – father. His father would shake him softly, tell him that it was time to wake up, and leave the room in the assumption that he would stand up. His mother on the other hand, wasn’t so easily fooled. She would come in, her loud voice resonating through the room, and as cruel as someone could be, turn the light on. His beta mother was persistent with her wake-up calls, and a thousand times more effective than his father in making him and Ike get out from under the warm safe covers of the duvet blanket. She was a bulldozer in the morning. So, when his sleep-deprived-self managed to get out of bed, he went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day, and hopefully survive his first day at the new school. Kyle entered the shower stall and opened the water tap. He waited for the water to get warm; testing the temperature with the upper side of his hand, before stepping under the stream. The lukewarm water was hitting his face and running down his naked body; easing his sore muscles and washing the tiredness away. His mind wondered back to one of his earliest childhood memories. He was about three or four at the time, running around in the green garden at their holiday cottage. It was full of flowers such as daisies, clover, and dandelions. Kyle was dressed in white clothes, but they had already become dirty from the green grass, the colourful flowers and the earthy ground. A mild breeze was blowing through his red locks and cooled down his skin from the summer heat. His father and mother were sitting on a chequered picnic blanket, and the omega gave his parents a toothy smile. That was what freedom felt like. Freedom was dancing in the fading glow of the sinking sun without any thought running through your mind; to be blissfully unaware of what tomorrow might bring. If this was a real memory or just a fabrication of his mind, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know how long he had been standing under the shower, but he was brought back to reality by a firm frantic knock on the door.

“Hurry up already! There are other people living in this household that need to use the bathroom too.” Ike was yelling, probably in dire need to empty his bladder.

The omega smiled to himself responding: “Almost done!” He was definitely going to take his sweet time.

After he had had enough of the whining from the other side of the door, he quickly changed into his uniform and exited the bathroom. Kyle had ditched the knee-high socks and chose to wear dark leggings beneath the shorts due to the cold weather. He didn’t want to freeze.

Barely had he stepped out the door when his little brother rushed passed him, nearly knocking him over in his hurry to get through. Still, the omega didn’t miss the mumbled out “you’re an asshole” being thrown his way.

Kyle slowly went downstairs, sliding his fingers over the wall and counting the small dents. Eight in total. Soon enough, his mother will cover these with pictures of the family. He put his black backpack that he had thrown over his left shoulder down next to Ike’s, heading for breakfast. His father has already started eating, and when his mother saw him sitting down at the table, she brought him a bowl of cereal. Kyle reached over the table for the milk. He filled his bowl and watched the milk drown and cover the cereal. The omega could hear his little brother coming out of the bathroom, practically running down the stairs as if he was on the run.

At the table, they all sat in silence, the air around Kyle and his father still a bit tense from their small quarrel the day before.

“Don’t you need to leave for work?” the red head asked his father who looked surprised that his son started a conversation with him. Most times he'd ignore him at least till late afternoon.

What Gerald didn’t know was the intention behind the innocent sounding question. Kyle wanted the older alpha to leave the house, before he and Ike had to leave for school. He wanted to avoid his father offering them to drop them off. If everything went right, he would be checking his watch, realise that he was running late, and hurry out the door without even finishing his food or so much as saying goodbye.

Gerald looked at his son, tapping his chin as if deep in thought, before answering: “Well, since I am self-self-employed now, I am more flexible. That means I can spend a little more time with the family in the morning if I wished to do so.” He announced proudly.

Wait. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. ‘Oh. Fuck my life.’ Kyle thought to himself, though his face remained stoic.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Ike desperately trying to suppress a snicker. Ike, of course, understood.

“Aww, that’s sweet of you Gerald.” Sheila cued, leaning over to her husband to gently caress his hand. ‘Mother...why are you encouraging him?!’ was all the omega’s mind could muster. Today didn’t work to his favour. Nothing ever did.

“So,” he heard Ike start. Kyle didn’t like where this was heading. His tone was an octave to high, which caused the omega to become suspicious.

“are you going to drive us to school?” finished the eleven years old. ‘You damn traitor. Don’t put ideas into his head.’ Kyle thought, throwing a dark glare in Ike’s direction. Ike; however, seemed unimpressed. He might have gotten immune to Kyle’s nasty glares.

“If you wan-“ the older alpha begun, though he was interrupted by Kyle who suddenly jump up from his seat, as if he got burned.

“Thanks for the offer, but you don’t have to drive us. We are actually taking the bus.” Blurted out Kyle frantically. ‘Your death will be gruesome, Ike.’

“This might be a good idea. So, you can get to know some of the kids you will be going to school with.” His mother explained. Bless her.

“But what if Kyle gets sexually harassed during the bus ride?!” the alpha said dramatically, grabbing his head, almost knocking over his coffee.

“Nonsense, it’s a school bus. It is full of students not sexual predators. Besides, Ike is there too.” Sheila reasoned with her husband, shaking her head slightly, sipping on her steaming cup of tea.

“If you say so...” Gerald responded, sounding unconvinced.

“I will protect you from unwanted advances, Kyle.” The younger alpha declared with confidence, patting his brother’s shoulder.

“You do know that I am actually the older one, right? Because sometimes you seem to forget that you are the younger brother, and that I am capable to take care of myself.” Kyle calmly replied, earning a cheeky grin from Ike.

“These are just numbers, Kyle. I am very mature for my age.” Ike said. ‘This might be actually true...’ Kyle recognised.

His father turned his attention back to Kyle, addressing him directly: “Kyle, remember that if anyone touches you inappropriately, your daddy is going to sue them. Do you understand?”

The omega blinked at his father. Not sure how to answer, so he chose to just ignore it. He released a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes and turning towards his brother; indicating Ike that they had to leave.

“We will leave now.” Kyle announced, abruptly getting up from his chair, virtually making a dive for his backpack. Putting on his shoes and jacket he went out the door. Ike seeing this, excused himself and hurried after his brother.

“Have a nice day, the both of you.” Their parents yelled simultaneously after them, Gerald adding a quick ‘Take care of your brother, Ike.’

‘God! Don’t instruct Ike to take care of me! He already sees it as his job, and he takes this job pretty seriously.’ Kyle thought to himself, sighing at least for the umpteenth time this day, and the day had only just begun. He didn’t need a babysitter.

*

At the time they reached the bus station, they had found that they missed the bus. This means they had to walk. They might be a little late. Kyle hated being late.

“Should have taken the offer." Ike mumbled during their walk through the thick sea of freshly fallen snow. Kyle responded with a simple ‘No way!’

It took them about 15 minutes to reach the school gate, so they were just on time. Students were still roaming around, forming little groups outside and inside the gate. It was snowing lightly, and the cold breeze of the wind made stomping through the piles of snow an Olympic discipline. Nonetheless, the white of the snow that was covering everything, gave the old school building and the scenery around it a peaceful and gentle glow. Kyle took a step forwards, not noticing the ice hidden by the snow, and fell face first to the ground. He heard his little brother, and some of the people around him break out into a fit of laughter. Some of the students were not so subtly pointing fingers at him while snickering and whispers behind his back. Especially the fat one with the red jacket and a blue hat, a few feet away, seemed to get off his misery. He was holding his stomach, pointing at him and wheezing out to his group of friends: “Did you see?! Did ha ha yo-ha see?! He he”. Come on. It wasn’t that funny. Ike who had previously laughed too glared dangerously at the group and reached out his hand to help his older brother up. Kyle swatted his hand away, got up gracefully and patted the snow off him, trying to keep as much dignity as someone who just became acquainted with the ground in front of everyone possibly could.

“Don’t mind them.” Ike tried to comfort him.

Kyle looked over to the group of boys; one beta and two alphas. Their uniform and built told him their secondary sex. The fat boy was still laughing, but his friends seemed unfaced looking at one another, as though they were communicating telepathically with each other. One of the alphas wore an orange parka; the hood covering almost his entire face. He had blond hair and was quite lanky, but still a few inches smaller than his friend. The other alpha didn’t even bother wearing a jacket, despite the cold temperatures. What was wrong with him?! He had ocean-blue eyes, broad muscular shoulders, and raven hair poking out from under his blue hat that had a red puffball on top. He was handsome.

“I don’t. They are just some immature idiots.” Kyle stated confidently.

“Do you want me to accompany you to class?” Ike’s voice was genuine. Kyle; however, made a face at the well-meant suggestion and walked off, not bothering to give the alpha a response. They had to part from there, since both schools, middle and high school, were two separated buildings.

*

Kyle got to class and watched the classroom fill with people. The teacher, a middle-aged beta woman with questionably large breasts that had - undoubtedly - already succumbed to gravity, was sitting at the teacher’s desk writing into the class book. He went up to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. The beta looked up, and Kyle almost cringed when he saw that her eyes didn’t look like their properly aligned.

“I am Kyle Broflovski. I am the new student.” The omega explained, trying not to stare at her squinting eyes.

“Ah. Yes, I am aware. I am Miss Choksondik.” She stated indifferently, while looking him up and down. She stood up from her seat and yelled at her students to be silent.

“Listen class. This is our new student: Kyle Broflovski. So, welcome your new classmate. Kyle, do you want to introduce yourself for a moment?” she asked.

Suddenly, someone started laughing like a maniac. Kyle had heard that unpleasant voice before. He glanced at the source, and as he thought, it was the fat kid from earlier. ‘Why does he have to be in the same class as that fat fuck?’ the omega asked himself.

“Ha he he. A ginger! Hehe haha!” the beta choked out, almost falling from his stool. What was the fatso’s problem? But he needed to stay calm. He didn’t want to cause a scene on his first day.

“Can I just sit down?” asked the omega, ignoring the boy who was cracking up, heaving like he was out of breath from laughing so hard. Kyle so wanted to punch him in the face.

“Leave him alone, Cartman!” yelled a black-haired girl. She was dressed in the same uniform as Kyle, the only difference was that she was wearing a skirt.

This Cartman-guy stopped laughing for a moment, turning towards the girl. “You shut up, stupid bitch.” he spat, scrunching up his nose; a clear sign that showed he looked down on her.

“You, calling me bitch is getting old Eric.” countered the girl. Her features turned into an angry scowl.

“You calling me bitch is getting old ne ne ne bla.” mimicked Cartman in a high-pitched nagging voice, rolling his eyes to emphasise the demeaning nature of his words.

“You seriously need to get laid.” He finally added.

“Shut your face, fatty!” the raven-haired alpha, who had stood with Cartman outside, shouted nonchalantly. Kyle’s eyes briefly met the alpha’s blue ones, before hastily looking away.

“I am not fat!” Cartman screeched “I am heavy-boned!”

Yes, of course. It’s the bones and the water weight.

“Ah actually nghn an individual’s skeleton ahg typically does not significantly deviate from ahh another one in terms of weight ngh. So, the characteristics of human bone can agh only explain up to three kilograms max. You are ngh way too big.” a small twitchy blond who was sitting in the front row, next to the omega girl, explained. All the students stared at him with wide eyes. Kyle liked the kid already. In the back row, the lips of a raven-haired alpha perked up for a moment. When he noticed that the red head was looking at him, his expression went stoic again, and he even dared flip Kyle of. Seriously? How rude. What was wrong with this chullo-hat-wearing guy?

“Oh, so the spazzing weirdo can talk.” Said Eric mockingly, comfortably laying on his desk and playing with a pen. Some students giggled at the insult.

“He was just stating a fact to not further feed your illusion, so shut your face you fat fuck!” Kyle couldn’t help himself. The words just spilled out of his mouth without him having any control over what he was saying.

The class went silent. Eric seemed to have recovered quickly and furrowed his eye brows. Kyle could even count the droplets of sweat that had formed on his forehead during his laughing fit. It was disgusting.

“Now, that’s not the proper way to talk for an omega. Or do you want your face to meet the ground again? You better watch your mouth.” The beta’s tone was overly sweet. It would have sounded innocent if he hadn’t added the obvious threat.

The class was breaking out into a wild discussion, and the air got heavier from the various scents that were mixing together. Some students supported Cartman, while others told him to shut his trap and die. Kyle glared at Eric angrily. The omega was still standing in front of the class.

“Don’t te-.“ he couldn’t finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Miss Choksondik, who intervened before the situation escalated.

“Silence!” she screamed. “Kyle, watch your tone. You should know better. Omegas should not talk like this. Now, you can sit next to Tweek” she pointed at the twitching blonde omega. When the blonde saw the teacher pointing at him, Kyle could have sworn the poor guy almost fainted. He was pulling his hair, mumbling about it being too much pressure on him.

“They were using bad language too. Why can’t I?” Kyle mumbled out inaudibly to himself. He did as he was told and sat down next to the fidgety omega, giving him a small smile, which Tweek nervously returned. He felt dejected already.

“Eric is an asshole,” The ginger heard the dark-haired girl from before comment, “I am Wendy, by the way.”

“Hey.” Kyle answered.

“Do you want to have lunch with Tweek and I? We could also compare our schedules to see if we share other courses.” The girl, Wendy, smiled.

“Okay, sure.” He smiled back.

The blond omega on his right, tapped him on the shoulder to get Kyles attention. He looked anxious and scared, but his scent didn’t indicate panic. He smelled of peaches and roses. His uniform was dishevelled, and he missed a button or two on his shirt. Tweek looked kind of adorable with his big green eyes, twitching hands and messy blond hair.

“Tha-nk you, ahg for ngh sticking ah up for me.” Tweek spoke in a calm voice. The smile on his face so bright it was blinding.

“Your welcome.” Kyle answered with a small chuckle, before turning his attention back to the teacher, who was writing several mathematical formulas on the board.

*

Lunch time rolled around and went by quickly. The three omegas were getting to know each other and discovered that they had quite a few things in common. All three of them loved to read and strived for more independence. Kyle told them that he and his family had just arrived yesterday and that he was happy that they left New Jersey. He’d never liked it there. They also found that they had a few classes together and that Tweek happened to be his door to door neighbour. Later, Wendy and Tweek told him about the people he should keep his distance from; one of them being Eric Cartman. The omega made a mental note to avoid him like the plague. He would have anyway after what had happened when he was introduced in class. When school ended, they left the building together, giving the heavy door a firm push. It even stopped snowing a while ago. At the front gate, Kyle could see Ike saying goodbye to some of his classmates. The moment Ike spotted him, he started waving happily and the omega waved back.

“Who is this kid you just waved at?” Wendy asked curiously, pointing in Ike’s direction.

“Oh, this is my little brother.” Kyle laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“Agh should we ngh get going then?” asked Tweek, his body shaking from the cold.

“I’ve got to go this way,” said Wendy, “I see you guys tomorrow. We can text each other later.”

“See you tomorrow.”

When Kyle turned around to catch up with his brother, he walked into something hard and firm. The omega almost fell over, but a warm large hand had reached out to him, saving him from yet another fall. Kyle slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the alpha he’d briefly met eyes with in class. His name was Stan Marsh, Wendy had told him and apparently, the two of them were primary school sweethearts. He was the football team’s quarterback and friends with Eric Cartman.

“Thank you,” Kyle mumbled out, “you can let go of me now.” The alpha was staring at him, and it made him uncomfortable. The omega could feel his face heat up at the attention he was receiving, even though it was sort of unwanted.

The alpha, Stan, came back to his senses, quickly letting go of the omega’s hand, like a little kid that accidentally touched the hot stove. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Are you okay? I am Stan. We share some classes. You’re beautiful.” The alpha rambled out, seemingly embarrassed at his last sentence. His friend, the one with the orange parker, snickered loudly behind him. Stan only glared at him, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

“It’s fine?” Kyle said equally awkwardly. The guy was still a bit too close, so he took a step back. For some reason, Kyle didn’t want to risk breathing in the alpha’s scent. Did the guy just call him beautiful…? The comment made him blush harder.

“I need to go now.” The omega stated, looking at Tweek to indicate that they could leave now.

“Wait!” the alpha called out. He wanted to grab the omega by the arm, but he felt another hand grip his arms instead, successfully preventing him from stopping the omega.

“If you touch my brother without his consent, I am going to gauge out your eyeballs.” Ike growled lowly, as he suddenly appeared at the scene. He gave off a warning scent.

“Ehh…” Stan uttered perplexed. The alpha didn’t expect this kid to suddenly come out of nowhere and threaten him. Creepy.

Kyle saw what had happened, and the students around them were starting to stare at them. Before anything else could happen, Kyle took his little brother’s hand and pulled him away, leaving Stan standing there dumfounded. The omega was pissed. Ike knew because Kyle was walking in a fast pace, ignoring him and even his omega friend could barely keep up. Ike just couldn’t stop himself back there. When he saw the scene unfold in front of him, he just reacted without thinking.

“I am sorry.” Ike tried.

“Don’t talk to me,” Kyle growled, “I could have handled the situation myself. I am not weak!”

“I know. I just reacted. I don’t think you are weak. Don’t hate me.” Ike apologise again. The alpha knew that Kyle was sensitive when it came to these kinds of things.

“Ehm, ngh Kyle. I think he meant well. Ahg” Tweek suddenly spoke up. The twitchy omega felt the need to say this. He could understand why his new friend was agitated. First, their teacher told him that he wasn’t acting omega-like enough, and then his little brother caused a scene. It was reasonable reaction, he would have probably been angry too, but the alpha looked so sad, and it made him feel sorry for the kid. Tweek thought that Kyle was probably more frustrated about the day in general, not at his brother’s reaction.

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks. He sighed and turned around, looking at the blond omega and his little brother with a blank expression on his face. It had started snowing again. They stood there for a while, before Kyle decided to speak.

“I may have overreacted. Let’s forget about it.” Kyle gave a forced smile, and Ike felt guilty.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, neither of them knowing how to break the heavy atmosphere. When they arrived, Kyle and Ike wished Tweek farewell, waving at him, before they walked through the driveway passed the piles of snow and to the door. They entered the house, yelling that they were home. When their mom came from the kitchen to greet her sons, Kyle had already gone up to his room, not bothering to properly greet her. The omega plopped down on his bed and threw his backpack to the ground. The weight of the back caused a loud thud. A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock.

“No.” Kyle answered, but the door slowly creaked open anyway.

“Can I come in?” his mother asked tentatively.

“Well, you already are.” He said while sitting crossed-legged on the bed, playing some stupid game on his phone.

“Don’t get sassy with me. Ike told me why you are upset. Do you want to talk about it?” the beta pushed.

“Not really.” Kyle responded, not looking up from his phone.

Sheila closed the door behind her. She was wearing an apron that was covered in flower. The beta carefully stepped over her son’s backpack, sitting down next to him. She produced a quiet, but soothing purr, and her faint scent felt comforting.

“You know that you can tell me anything.” Sheila told him, stroking his hair affectionately.

“It is really nothing. I just…I don’t know. I don’t even know, why I am upset.” The omega confessed, confused by his own feelings. Kyle threw his phone on his pillow, watching it disappear into the softness of the fabric.

“I am better now” He assured her.

Kyle knew that his mother didn’t by it, but she didn’t comment on it either. The red-haired woman sighed and kissed the omega’s forehead, getting up from the bed and leaving the omega to himself. When Kyle thought that he would finally be left alone, his little brother entered the room. He was standing timidly at the door frame and looked like he was about to cry. Now, Kyle felt guilty for being so oversensitive. Ike had only tried to protect him. He was just like that. He’s always been.

“Come here.” The omega said in a warm tone, spreading out his arms to invite his little brother into a hug.

Ike didn’t need to be told twice. He practically tackled the omega down, burying his face into Kyle’s neck and breathing in his scent, while Kyle stroked his back in a comforting manner. The omega smelt somewhat like cherry blossoms.

“I am not mad at you, you know. You don’t have to feel guilty. I overreacted, and I am sorry. I was irritated and I directed my anger on you. I should be the one apologising.”

“How was your day?” the alpha asked, trying to change the topic as he hugged his older brother tighter.

“It was okay. I made friends. There are some assholes in my class, and the teacher told me that I should watch my mouth. Apparently, she still holds some obsolete views. She has a squint, and her boobs almost touch the ground. She looks hideous.” Kyle told, running his fingers through his little brother’s hair, a soft rumble coming from his chest.

Ike relaxed into the touch, and for the first time in a while, he looked like the little boy he still was.

“I hate your teacher already.” He answered sleepily, cuddling up to his brother.

The omega shifted on the bed and propped a pillow up on the wall, so he could cosily lean against it. Ike has fallen asleep with his head resting on Kyle’s lap with his legs spread out on the bed. He breathed evenly, and Kyle closed his eyes too, hoping he wouldn’t get a cramp in his legs. As he was reflecting on the day, he caught himself thinking about Stan, although he dismissed the thought immediately. The omega convinced himself that Stan was only occupying his mind right now because Kyle had never been called beautiful. Yeah, this must be the reason. He was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is form Stan's POV.

Chapter 3

Stan was woken up by the wind outside that was violently hitting against the blinds on the window of this bedroom. The alpha slowly opened his eyes and groaned, feeling disturbed by the loud noise. Today was going to be yet an ordinary day; the fact that they were having a new student wasn’t going to change anything. He put his uniform on – a white shirt, red tie, black slacks and a blue jacket – and went downstairs, where he was met by an odd sight.

His father Randy was in the living room, anxiously pacing up and down, mumbling inaudibly under his breath, probably creating wild conspiracy theories in his head. He was holding a wine glass, filled with grape juice, in his hand, constantly sipping on it. Everyone in the family knew Randy had had an alcohol problem, even he, himself, finally admitted that he had to cut the amount of alcohol he consumed.

The older alpha had been freaking out ever since Stan’s sister Shelly announced last week that she was dating someone. Seeing his father stressing over his omega daughter was nothing out of the ordinary. It was what their everyday life consisted of. His father would tell Shelly freaky stories about alphas raping omegas, or other crazy shit to which Shelly would aggressively respond with a ‘I hate you. Nobody understands me.’ His mother Sharon would always try to take the gunpowder out of the situation, but it never helped much. Randy’s and Shelly’s relationship had never been the best, but ever since they moved to the farm, and Randy started his new legal drug business, their relationship gradually worsened.

Stan ignored his father and sat down on the table to eat breakfast. His mother, who was an omega like his sister, was unsuccessfully trying to calm his father down – as always. When Shelly came down the stairs and saw Stan, she instantly made a disgusted face. Stan usually tried to avoid being too close to her because then he’d be at risk of being fatally wounded by one of her punches. The alpha might be exasperating a little, but Shelly always made sure that her punches hurt, and her jabs hit the mark. She somehow really seemed to dislike him, although Stan was sure that deep down - very deep down, in an unknown place that not even Shelly knew of– she cared about him. When Randy spotted Shelly, a wild discussion broke loose, and this was the cue for Stan to leave. He didn’t want to be pulled into their altercation, especially not so early in the morning.

*

Stan was standing outside the school gates with his friends Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman. Kenny was a cool guy, and Cartman…well he was Cartman. He was an asshole. Kenny and Cartman were in the middle of a heated discussion about some omega, he forgot the name of, and Stan was only partly listening. He was too busy scrolling down some of the content on the school’s student social media platform, when suddenly Eric broke out laughing like a madman. Stan and Kenny were confused for a moment, when Cartman pointed a finger at someone, who apparently, had caused the beta’s laughing fit.

“Did you see?! Did ha ha yo-ha see?! He he”. He wheezed out, while bending over and holding his stomach.

He turned his head in the direction Cartman was pointing at. Someone had slipped and fallen face-first into the snow. He didn’t see it, so it wasn’t that funny. Besides, even if it had been funny, he wouldn't want to give the fatass any kind of confirmation that it had, indeed, been funny. He didn’t want to fuel Cartman’s superiority complex. He turned to Kenny, who just rolled his eyes. They made eye contact and nodded at each other. They were thinking the same thing: Eric was an asshole and completely overreacting.

“I am getting cold. Let’s get in.” Stan said, shivering slightly, although he tried not to show it.

“I wonder why?” Kenny answered sarcastically.

“Shut up. I had to take flight from my sister and father arguing. I didn’t have time to get my jacket. I don’t want Shelly’s bad mood directed at me.” Sighed Stan.

“Hey guys, didn’t you see? Ha ha he he. The omega who hah hah just kissed the ground heh heh?” Eric cackled, tears collecting in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“Shut up, fatass.” The two alphas shot simultaneously. Cartman; however, completely ignored it. Even during their walk into the building, he wouldn’t shut up about it.

*

The alpha sat in class with a bored expression on his face; numbly drabbling triangles and circles on a piece of paper. Only when his teacher, Miss Chocksondik, yelled through the classroom, demanding that they paid attention, did he look up and stop drawing.

“Listen class. This is our new student: Kyle Broflovski. So, welcome your new classmate. Kyle, do you want to introduce yourself for a moment?” she asked the omega.

Stan gaped at the omega. He had red hair, fair skin and a lean body. He was about 5 ft 3 inches tall, and his radiant green eyes were mesmerising. The alpha couldn’t help but stare at the way the uniform was hugging the omega’s body perfectly. He’d like to pin the ginger against the wall, kiss his plump rosy lips, run his fingers up the omega’s delicate-looking thighs and squeeze them, then…the alpha shook his head briskly to get the vivid imagery out of his head. ‘Wow this escalated fairly quickly. You should be ashamed of yourself for objectifying him like that, Stan. Get it together!’ He reprimanded himself, shocked by his fantasy about the new student.

And of course, Cartman started to lose it. The beta started laughing; he sounded like a pigeon choking on a bread crump. It was annoying.

“Ha he he. A ginger! Hehe haha!” the beta choked out, almost falling from his stool. ‘God damn it, Cartman.’ Stan thought. The omega seemed perplexed for a moment, but it seemed he recognised the voice.

“Can I just sit down?” asked the red head, sounding a tiny bit annoyed, yet ignoring the cackling beta.

“Leave him alone, Cartman!” Stan heard Wendy yell.

As expected, Cartman stopped laughing for a moment, turning his attention to Wendy.

“You shut up, stupid bitch.” he spat arrogantly. The way he scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes showed that he didn’t have the slightest respect for her.

“You, calling me bitch is getting old Eric.” countered the girl, scowling. The scowl on her face didn’t suit her, Stan thought.

“You calling me bitch is getting old ne ne ne bla.” mimicked Cartman in a high-pitched nagging voice, rolling his eyes for emphasis. Cartman was always like this, and it seriously pissed the alpha off.

“You seriously need to get laid.” The beta added as a final blow and the alpha couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“Shut your face, fatty!” Stan shouted.

That’s when his and Kyle’s eyes briefly met. He held his breath, unable to do anything. The alpha could feel his canines break through his gums. Usually, this only happened during a rut, but there were still other things that could randomly trigger the reaction. He should have paid attention during sex education classes. Stan felt his heart swell in his chest, and from the corner of his eyes, he could feel Kenny watching him, a lazy knowing smile grazing his lips. Stan knew Kenny would tease him later.

“I am not fat!” Cartman screeched, looking somewhat offended, “I am heavy-boned!” His weight was a sensible subject for the beta.

“Ah actually nghn an individual’s skeleton ahg typically does not significantly deviate from ahh another one in terms of weight ngh. So, the characteristics of human bone can agh only explain up to three kilograms max. You are ngh way too big.” Tweek who was sitting in the front row, next to Wendy, explained matter-of-factly.

‘Touché.‘ Stan smirked. He didn’t think the twitchy omega had it in him. The alpha looked behind him at Craig. The alpha with the blue chullo hat was smiling too, probably thinking no one noticed. Stan was surprised to see Craig actually show some kind of emotion for once. It was quite obvious to Stan, and probably everyone else, that Craig had the hots for the nerdy twitchy blond. It was also obvious that these feelings were mutual because he had caught the omega more than once watching Craig with that love-struck look on his face. These two were kind of clumsy around each other. There were times, Stan found their clumsiness adorable, but sometimes they were disgustingly cute together without even realising it. They didn’t talk much and, at times, they seemed to avoid each other, but the small interactions they had pretty much confirmed that they were pining for each other.

Stan watched Kyle’s face light up for a split second. He looked utterly beautiful, even just standing there doing nothing, but wait for the teacher to tell him where to sit down at. The alpha hoped Miss Chocksondik would place Kyle next to him. He was curious about how the omega would smell. Stan laid his head on the palm of his right hand, his eyes still focused on Kyle. He must look like a fool right now if Kenny’s face was any indicator.

“Oh, so the spazzing weirdo can talk.” Said Eric mockingly, comfortably laying on his desk and playing with a pen. Some students giggled at the insult.

“He was just stating a fact to not further feed your illusion, so shut your face, you fat fuck!” Kyle spat back. That was it. Stan was sure. He was in love. He was stunned, and so was the rest of the class. It was uncommon for an omega to talk in that manner in a public setting, or anywhere at all. Well, his sister spoke like that all the time, but otherwise all the omega’s he had known so far were well-behaved and often meek.

And Cartman, being the stupid son of a bitch - quite literally, since his mum was known to be a slut - he was, said, in a venom-laced tone: “Now, that’s not the proper way to talk for an omega. Or do you want your face to meet the ground again? You better watch your mouth.”

Was the fatass threatening his Kyle? Wait his Kyle? Kyle wasn’t his by any means. He was his own person. Yet, Stan would love to call Kyle his.

The class was breaking out into a wild discussion, and the air got heavier from the various scents that were mixing together. Some students supported Cartman, while others told him to shut his trap and die. Stan saw Kyle, who was still standing in front of the class next to the teacher, glare at Eric. Stan thought Kyle embodied perfection.

“Don’t te-.“ the omega couldn’t finish his sentence, although it was clear that he wanted to defend himself. He was interrupted by Miss Choksondik, who stopped the situation from escalating.

“Silence!” she screamed. “Kyle, watch your tone. You should know better. Omegas should not talk like this. Now, you can sit next to Tweek” she said. Stan was disappointed that she didn’t say his name and that the finger pointed at Tweek wasn’t pointing in his direction. It was to be expected that Miss Choksondik would rebuke the omega for his language, since she was very traditional. She believed omegas should stay home and not go to school. What kind of medieval thinking was that? Did she miss the omega’s rights movement decades ago? Stan presumed that if she had missed it, her squint was to blame for it. He always avoided direct eye contact – not that it was even possible to really make direct eye contact with her – because he'd break out laughing. Her overall appearance just looked ridiculous. She looked like a chameleon with her eyes shooting in every direction, and had she never heard of a bra? She was almost swiping the floor with these things.

Tweek looked like he might pass out. Kyle moved to his seat and looked somewhat dejected. Stan wanted to reach out to the omega and comfort him. He heard a faint murmur coming from Kyle. He couldn’t make out everything, but he was sure he heard him whisper: “They were using bad language too”. The world was unfair.

*

When the class was over, and it was time for lunch, Stan was looking through the classroom, trying to take the opportunity to talk to Kyle, and maybe ask him if he wanted to have lunch with him. He looked around. The bags were laying around messily, creating possible tripping hazards, and the jackets and coats were carelessly thrown over the backs of the chairs, instead of being on the hall stand, where they belonged. Not that he was any better. Unfortunately for him, the omega was already gone. Why are people always so fast when it comes to leaving the classroom?

“Are you coming or what?” the alpha heard Cartman ask.

“I am coming.” Stan said, pretending to store a book in his backpack.

At lunch, all he could do was watch Kyle chat with his new friends Tweek and Wendy. He was contemplating about going over there and talk to the omega, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when Cartman, that attention-whore, demanded everyone’s focus to be on him.

“Hey guys, guys. Listen for a moment. Did you hear?” He asked rhetorically. Of course, they didn’t.

“Spit it out already.” Stan said, rolling his eyes.

Eric leaned forward over the table, his elbows supporting the mass of his body, and whispered: “The new omega. Not only is he a ginger, but he’s also a Jew.”

“So what, asshole?” Kenny asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

“Don’t you know? Well, apparently, you don’t, but I will be so kind as to shed some light on the matter.” He started; the mockery obvious in his voice.

“This might be especially important for you Stan,” he looked at the alpha with a serious expression on his face, “since you already seem to drool all over him. Jews are money-hogging demons. He has already put his manipulative spell on Stan.” The beta explained.

Stan blinked. Then, his face morphed into annoyance. “I don’t care if he's Jewish. You are making things up because 1. You are a prejudicial asshole and 2. Because he, an omega, stood up to you and called you fat, which you are, by the way.” The alpha said matter-of-factly.

“Well, if you don’t want to believe me, then that’s your thing, but I warned you. If we don’t do something right now, omegas are going to turn the tables around. They are already undermining us at a gradual pace. The next thing, we will have omegas join our sports teams or take a leading role in our school’s council. Then we are going to be fucked. They are planning to destroy us, and we must put a stop to it now. And I am not fat.” Cartman ranted, he sounded paranoid.

“What?” Clyde said from the other table, having heard some of their conversation, a shocked expression on his face. Clyde could be easily influenced by others sometimes.

“Don’t listen to him.” Said Token, totally done with Eric’s shit talk about omegas trying to undermine alphas and betas.

“I am just warning everyone to be careful around omegas. They are sly cunning creatures, using their body to manipulate us.” The beta said once again.

“God. I seriously hate you. Truth is, you are just jealous because omegas don’t let you have your way with them. That’s why you bad mouth omegas all the time.” Craig added, showing the beta his middle finger.

Kenny and Stan started laughing, and the beta looked seriously pissed off.

“Well, you know. I don’t need or want a filthy omega. Besides, they are inferior beings.” Eric said defiantly.

"I remember Wendy beating the shit out of you in 4th grade." added Token

"I let her win, dude. Letting her win was more humiliating because then she knew that I wasn't seeing her as an equal. I planned that." Cartman spat, rolling his eyes as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand.

"No man," said Craig, "you didn't stand a chance."

Cartman decided to pout at that, and Stan and Kenny miserably tried to hold their laughter in.

"They kind of have a point here." Stan said in between laughter.

"For your information, shithead, I have a girlfriend. Yet another reason, why I don't want an omega." he angrily pointed out. However, the other table chose to ignore Cartman's existence.

“Poor girl. I still don’t get what Heidi sees in you.” Kenny murmured, sipping on his milk carton.

“Hey fatass, tell us the truth. Did you blackmail her into having a relationship with you?” Stan voiced out, a question everyone was probably curious about.

Cartman sighed exasperatingly, before answering: “No. I did not. We are, and I say it again so everyone of you imbeciles gets it, utterly in love with each other.”

“Right.” Both alphas said, still unconvinced.

Stan turned his attention back to Kyle. The omega was smiling and laughing, which also put a smile on his face. The alpha didn’t know how long he had been staring at the red haired, but a hand was being waved in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

“Earth to Stan. Earth to Stan. Man, dude, I thought we lost you there. You know, I don’t know how to do CPR.” Kenny laughed.

“I told you dude, the omega has wrapped Stan around his finger, and they haven’t even talked to each other yet. He put a spell on him to rob him of his money, maybe even feed off his life energy. That is what an Omega Jew does. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he is a ginger and an omega, he is also a Jew, which makes him more dangerous.” Eric explained. He seemed to really believe the nonsense he was spouting.

“Dude, shut up and cut the bullshit already.” Stan almost yelled, glaring at the beta and suppressing the urge to launch over the table, grab Cartman and beat the shit out of him. His outburst earned them some of the student's attention. He ignored their stares. The alpha was sick of Cartman’s shit because there were people stupid enough to believe what the beta said about omegas.

Last year, Eric managed to convince the directorate to dismiss the proposal to drop the omega behavioural classes and let omegas wear trousers instead of shorts or skirts. Stan had to admit that he was somehow glad that the principal’s office decided to keep the dress code, since he was sure that it would have been a shame had he not been able to see the ginger wear these tiny shorts with the leggings under it. He would have advocated to ditch the behavioural classes, though. He had heard from Wendy that they were highly discriminatory.

“I just think he is beautiful.” Stan clarified, poking his food with his fork and stealing another glance at the omega. It wasn’t just the omega’s appearance that Stan felt himself attracted to - though his good looks were definitely a plus – but how the omega carried himself, and the way he talked. From what he had gathered so far, Kyle was smart and confident. Stan really liked that about him, and for that reason wanted to get to know him.

“Maybe you just want to fuck him.” The other alpha suggested, stealing one of his sandwiches. Stand didn’t even try to swat his hand away, for he was already used to Kenny stealing his food.

“Well, no. Yes, I guess so. I don’t know, man. He doesn’t look like someone who’d have sex with just anyone, and I actually want to pursue him romantically. Can we stop talking about me? How is your relationship with Butters going? I haven’t seen him today. You and Butters have been dating for quite some time now, and you only wanted to fuck him at the start. Who would have thought that Butters of all people would steal your heart? We all know you are a whore, Kenny.” Stan replied, his voice flat.

“Well, things have changed. I love him after all, and he has been in heat since last Friday, so he won’t be in school for the next two days either.” Kenny countered, a stupid grin on his face.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you are obviously sexually frustrated, dude. You haven’t had sex yet, even though it has been four months. Four months dude, and you are still being cock blocked. You used to work faster. He doesn’t even spend his heats with you. ” Eric spoke up again, licking the sauce of his creasy fingers. The crumbs from his heavy lunch – two double beef burgers and slice of pepperoni pizza - decorating his mouth.

Kenny let his head fall to the cold lunch table of the cafeteria; the loud thud drew the attention of other students towards them, again. Kenny sighed heavily, confirming what Cartman had just said. He was indeed sexually frustrated

“Well, Butters is kind of sheltered you know...” Stan tried to reason, but it didn’t seem to help his friend at all.

*

The encounter after school, seemed like a dream come true, and an opportunity to have a conversation with Kyle. However, what he didn’t expect was his sudden lack of flirting skills, and an overprotective little runt, who turned out to be Kyle’s little brother. The glint in the little alpha's eyes was disturbing. Stan was so perplexed by the unexpected intervention of a small raven-haired kid that he couldn’t do anything but stare wide-eyed at the leaving figures in front of him. They were slowly turning into tiny spots in the distance, and the snow that was coming down on them, and the blow of the wind further intensified the absurdity of the situation. The omega; however, didn’t seem too pleased with his little brother coming to ‘rescue' him from Stan.

“Dude, what was that?”, he heard Kenny laugh, “you have your way with words, man. You sounded like a 25-years-old virgin trying to woo their High School sweetheart. And that kid was scary. Did you piss yourself?” Kenny and his sarcasm.

“I didn’t know what to say. I had it all planned out in my had, and in my head I was having a fairly smooth conversation, but then I just panicked, and the kid didn’t help my cause either. Nobody would have recovered from that” Stan defended with a scowl on his handsome face.

“Pfff-“ Eric started.

“One word from you Cartman, and I am seriously going to hurt you.” Stan threatened the beta with a glare. The beta immediately shut his mouth at that, scowling.

Stan was frustrated, and he had to admit that kid was scary. Then he got an idea and fished for his phone, writing a message to Wendy.

-Stan- 3:47 pm

_Could you do me a favour?_

-Wendy- 3:48 pm

_Why? What kind of favour?_

-Stan- 3:48 pm

_You are friends with Kyle, right? Could you switch seats with me?_

Stan didn’t receive an answer immediately, but he could see that Wendy was typing something, then deleting it, and then typing something again.

-Wendy- 3:51 pm

_Yes and No. I am not going to sit too close to that asshole Eric Cartman. However, we have chemistry tomorrow, and the teacher is assigning us new lab partners. Something about meddling with other people. I might be willing to advise him to partner up with you, but it comes with a price._

Of course, she wanted something out of it. Stan thought of something for a moment, before replying to the message.

-Stan- 3:56 pm

_I could give you an embarrassing picture of a drunk Eric Cartman._

He hoped this would be enough to grant him her help. A dull sound indicated he had received an answer.

-Wendy- 3:58 pm

_Good enough. I’ll arrange for you and Kyle to partner up. I am not going to question your motives right now, but if you try anything funny, you are dead._

Stan sure didn’t want to be at the receiving end of Wendy’s wrath. Eric had pushed her to far once and ended up with a black eye.

-Stan- 4:00 pm

_Thanks, you’re the best. I won’t. I am not ready to kick the bucket yet._

The alpha was happy, and a stupid grin spread on his face. His friends gave him a confused look, not knowing why he suddenly turned from a totally dejected-looking sack of potatoes into a gleaming ray of sunshine. It might have looked odd from their perspective, but tomorrow he will get the opportunity to talk to Kyle, without someone interfering. Tomorrow, was going to be the best day ever.

*

After he had played video games with Kenny for at least 2 hours and his friend had left, the alpha went downstairs into the kitchen and towards the fridge in an unusually good mood. His mother hadn’t questioned him when he came home, but now she was curious as to why her son had been so chipper since he came back from school.

“Did something good happen at school? You seem uncharacteristically cheerful, Stan.” She said suspiciously.

The alpha rummaged through the fridge and got some milk; he was drinking directly out of the carton, while looking at his mother.

“Nothing. We just had a new student.” He answered vaguely, not looking at her.

“That’s nice. Who are they?” his mother pried further, wanting to know more.

“Yeah, his name is Kyle, and he is an omega.” Stan continued nonchalantly, coolly leaning against the kitchen counter sipping on the milk carton. He didn’t want his mom to notice something. If she noticed that he was interested in the omega, she would get overly excited, wanting to get to know him immediately.

“Oh really. Is that why you are practically gleaming?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her face. Was he too obvious?

“No, mom”, he lied, “Cartman just got what he deserved today.”

Stan chucked the now empty milk carton into the trash bin and left the kitchen, successfully putting an end to their one-sided conversation. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch to play on his console again, instead of dedicating his time to doing his homework. His mother stood at the door frame of the kitchen, shooting him a disapproving glare; her arms were folded in front of her chest, and she tapped her foot on the ground.

“Didn’t you play with Kenny about 20 minutes ago?” his mother frowned.

“So?” Stan raised an eyebrow.

“No more gaming today.” Sharon said with a stern voice.

Stan sighed loudly, supressing the urge to roll his eyes. His mother hated it when he rolled his eyes in front of her. He raised his arms dramatically over his head, while -at the same time- resting the back of his head on the cushion of the couch. He stretched his long legs and looked at the ceiling, wondering what Kyle might be doing right now. The main door opened, and his father, as a born enthusiast, yelled: “I am home! Did someone miss me?”

“Welcome home.” – “No.” Sharon and Stan greeted simultaneously.

It was a quarter past seven. His father wasn’t usually this late, unless he took a trip to the local bar to meet some of his mates. Stan watched the older alpha. He looked normal. He wore his signature straw hat – he bought that thing, when he got into farming – a blue check shirt and a brown jacket. He wasn’t staggering, so he didn’t drink, and he was not high for once. Maybe he actually took what Shelly said to heart. Nobody, but Randy and his business partner liked the farm. Sharon tried to talk with him about it, but trying to get it through Randy’s thick skull was pointless. So, they just had to accept their new farm life. At least, they didn’t have to smell the marihuana in the winter season. Although, Stan had to admit that he and his friends secretly smoked pot sometimes, so the farm could be of convenient at times.

Randy put his shoes and jacket off, totally oblivious to Stan’s comment, and went to his wife, giving her a sweet, yet brief kiss on the lips.

“You’re late.” Stated Sharon.

“Ah, yes” answered Randy “I was at the bar, you know. I met a guy, his name was Gerald, who has just moved here with his wife and two sons. His oldest is an omega, whom he’s is struggling to connect with. I could really relate to him.” He told her emotionally. Of course, he would get emotional whenever he met someone who ‘struggled to connect with their omega child’.

Stan, of course, made the connection. His father must have met Kyle’s father. Randy started rambling about how much they had in common, and at some point, Stan was only still physically present, since he had already spaced out two minutes into his father’s story. It was obvious that he wanted to be more present in Shelly’s life and for the two of them to have a better father-daughter relationship. Stan doubted that was going to happen anytime soon. Randy was the epitome of overprotective alpha father, and this personality trait didn’t go well with Shelly. It just pissed her off.

“Call me when dinner’s ready.” Stan told his mom, who gave him a nod.

He went upstairs, and the stairs creaked when he put his weight on them, and his knees cracked. The two noises mixed together sounded uncomfortable.

*

The next day, the alpha practically sprinted to school in order to be especially early. Him turning up about 15 minutes before class started got him some scrutinizing looks from his peers. He ignored them. The air in the chemistry laboratory was cold, even colder due to the cold temperatures outside, but not the coldest it had ever been. He took his seat in one of the middle rows, impatiently waiting for one specific person to show his face. Several minutes later, he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket, signalling him that he had gotten a text message. He put his hand in his pocket, taking his phone out. He unlocked the screen and saw that he got one message from Wendy, one from Kenny, one from Cartman, and a few from some other people he chose to ignore. He contemplated whether he should answer Cartman’s message or just ignore it; he decided to choose the latter, although sliding down the message bar with his finger, he was able to read it anyway.

From -Fatass- 7:50 am

 _‘hey asshole, where you? Busy getting your dick sucked?’_.

That’s the most civilised Cartman could get. Stan didn’t expect anything else.

From -Kenny- 7:48 am

_‘Don’t tell me you are early…o_O Did you hit your head?’_

Wtf Kenny. He didn’t even consider the fact, that maybe, Stan just wanted to be a good student for once.

To -Kenny- 7:52 am

_‘So what? My head’s fine.’_

From -Fatass- 7:52 am

_‘So, you answer the beggar’s message, but not mine#!’_

The alpha rolled his eyes. He wanted to get to the real important message; the message Wendy sent him.

From -Wendy- 7:43 am

_‘You owe me, and I see you are early.’_

He looked up and saw Wendy, Tweek and Kyle walk into the laboratory.

Stan kept looking at his phone, pretending to not notice the omega who sat down beside him.

“Wendy said you and I were assigned to be lab partners. I am Kyle.” The ginger said, while he unpacked his chemistry book.

“Yeah. I am Stan.” The alpha simply said, giving the omega a bright smile. His hands were starting to get sweaty.

“I know. Wendy already told me, and you briefly introduced yourself yesterday.” Kyle told him, timidly smiling back. To Stan it was the prettiest smile in the world.

“Ah, yeah sorry about that. I didn’t mean to corner you or anything, and your little brother creeped me out a little bit", Stan shyly rubbed the back of his neck, “I hope Wendy only said good things about me.” He continued a bit louder, so Wendy was able to hear them.

Wendy was sitting in the back row, talking to Bebe. When she heard Stan's overly loud voice mention her name, she just shook her head, though she smiled over at the two boys.

Kyle laughed a little about the fact that Ike, who was at least one foot smaller and probably only half Stan's weight, had scared the tall alpha, who was captain of the football team. It sounded so abstruse.

“Don’t mind my little brother. And Wendy only told me general information, how you are the captain of the football team, and such.” Kyle responded.

“Are there bad things that I should be aware of?” the omega continued to ask innocently.

Shoot. He didn’t expect the omega to be so straightforward. Was he flirting with him? The complex workings of Stan's brain started to shut off.

“Eh, no?” he answered. Why was there a question mark? He sounded like a brain-dead junkie high on drugs.

He cleared his throat again, stretching out his legs under the table and putting his clammy hands into his pockets.

“Where are you from?” asked Stan. The alpha was pleased with how he handled the situation.

Kyle seemed hesitant at first but responded anyway: “New Jersey.”

“Oh, I am sorry.” Stan said. Noticing his mistake, he covered his mouth; his eyes wide. “No, I didn’t mean ‘I am sorry'-sorry, but you know. It was more like a ‘oh you had to move away' kind of sorry. New Jersey sounds cool.” He tried to safe it.

Kyle stared at him for a moment, before breaking out into a hearty laughter. It was adorable. Recovering from his giggling, the omega wiped the tears from his eyes. “Don’t worry. New Jersey is a shithole. I hated it there.”

“For a moment, I thought I had offended you.” The alpha said, relieve seeping into his voice.

“It’s okay, but thanks for your consideration.” Kyle said.

“Do you want to sit at lunch with me?" Stan blurted out “you don’t have to, but it would be nice, and I think you are cool.”

“Okay. I think you are cool too.”

*

For the first time in years, Stan had actually paid attention to what the chemistry teacher was saying during class. Kyle was a great lab partner, but the alpha didn’t expect anything less. Kenny had shot stupid kissing faces at him, and Cartman was sent to the principle’s office for playing with the chemicals. The lesson was pretty peaceful without Eric annoying the shit out of the others or antagonising omegas.

Stan and Kyle spent lunch together, away from their usual group. Kyle had told Tweek and Wendy that he would text them later, and Stan just didn’t show up at his usual table. He got several texts from Kenny that consisted of stupid memes, and Cartman send him a safety instruction guide when dealing with omegas…he didn’t bother to read it. It was something stupid, that fat fuck came up with again to randomly bother other people.

They were talking a lot, Kyle did most of the talking, but the more the alpha listened to the smooth and pleasant voice of the omega, the more he liked Kyle. They got along pretty well. Kyle even agreed to walking home together, since Ike was at the try-outs of the school’s ice hockey team, so Stan could feel safe while walking next to Kyle. They were casually standing at the red light, waiting for it to turn green, when a blue truck honked and stopped in front of them. The guy in the car rolled down the window; he ha a cannabis leaf in his mouth and leaned forward, putting his arm out the window.

“Hey Stan, who is your friend? Want a ride, son?” Randy asked, wagging his eyebrows. ‘God no.’ Stan thought. Of all people why did it have to be his dad. Randy had the odd talent to embarrass his children in public.

“Dad, just move on. This is my friend Kyle.” Stand said flatly, hoping his dad would, for once, not do what he'd always do.

“I am Kyle. A friend of Stan’s.” The omega said, waving at Randy.

“Wait. Kyle? I know your father. I am Randy. I am actually a friend of your father’s. Want me to drop you off?”

Kyle looked at Stan, unsure of how to answer. He knew who Stan's father was. Yesterday, his dad had told them at dinner about how they bonded over a few beers at the bar. Meanwhile, Stan was pinching the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tightly, while sighing exasperatingly.

“Dad. Just move on. We are fine with walking.” He told his father, secretly saving Kyle from possibly declining the offer.

Randy looked rejected. “So, you don’t to spend some quality time with your old man, and you don’t want me to meet your friends? I get it, son.” Randy tended to be dramatic. “When I was your age, I didn’t want my father to potentially embarrass me in front of my love interest.” If there was a award for most embarrassing dad in the world, his father would probably be it’s title defender.

“Will you just move already? You are disrupting the traffic" Stan referred to the many cars, that have jammed behind Randy and were now honking aggressively.

“Oh, yes. See you at home. Have a nice day.” The older alpha yelled unnecessarily loud, driving off.

Stan turned towards Kyle, as they crossed the traffic light and safely reached the other side of the road: “I am sorry about my dad. He is a bit extra, so just ignore what he has just said.”

“It’s okay. I have my dad and my little brother embarrass me 24/7, so I know what it feels like.” The omega said understandingly, “I have to go this way, so see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Stan nodded, watching the retreating figure of the omega walk down the street.

*

When Stan arrived home, he was met with his father’s stupidly grinning face. He frowned, not being in the mood to deal with his father right now.

“You know Stan, if you have any questions, you can ask your old man. I know a lot about omegas and one or two things about flirting. I don’t wanna brag, but I am a flirting exert. That’s how I won over your mother. I could give you some advice.” He explained, shortly after Stan had walked into the house. He was casually leaning against the staircase, one leg over the other and one hand stored into the pocket of his trousers.

“Mom agreed to a date because she felt sorry for you. Not because of your pick-up lines.” Stan pointed out, though his father never seemed to actually listen to what he said.

“You have to know that understanding how omegas think can be tricky. They wan-“ he started, but Stan decided to put an early stop to this. He didn’t want his father to chew his ear of about his ‘knowledge’ of omegas.

“Stan, where are you going?” he questioned

“I am going to my room, dad. I actually got shit to do. So, please don’t follow me.” Stan said. He took two steps at a time to get up the stairs faster. He closed the door of his room, throwing his backpack into the corner at his door, and sat down on his bed. He felt exhausted, so he laid down on his side fore a while. After some time, he felt his phone vibrate at the nightstand, and he saw that a unknown number had popped up on the screen.

-Unknown number- 4:35 pm

_‘Hey this is Kyle. Wendy gave me your number. I hope this was okay.’_

Stan sprung up from his current position on the bed. He had to calm himself down, und control himself to not giggle like a little girl. He answered the text immediately.

-Stan- 4:36 pm

_‘no prob’. I would have asked you for your number anyway.’_

-Beautiful- 4:37 pm

_‘Good then_ _:)_ _’_

Stan smiled at the text and the two of them exchanged messages back and forth, until late into the evening. He had to tell Kenny and thank Wendy again later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped the story is not too slow-paced. I am probably going to change the pace to a slightly quicker one, in order to get the story were I intend it to be.
> 
> Next chapter is going to focus on Craig & Tweek.
> 
> Happy holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek chapter ahead. I hope you like it. 
> 
> I put a sexual content warning where the sexual content starts, so those who feel uncomfortable about these kinda things can skip it.

Chapter 4

The school bell rang, and the wooden doors of the classrooms burst open, flooding the vast hall with students. Normally, Tweek Tweak would have waited for the turmoil to calm down before he left the room, but this time he wanted to be brave and catch up with Craig. The omega had been surprised when the alpha asked him last week if he wanted to be his new lab partner, but it was a way to spend time with him. He almost had a panic attack though.

The blonde had been in love with the alpha since forever. However, Tweek was self-conscious about how people perceived him and how he looked. His parents didn’t really help his self-esteem either, if anything, they made it worse. They told him - on more than one occasion - that the odds of him getting an alpha were low because of his twitching and nervous personality. His father Richard always talked in riddles and told long anecdotes that were never getting anywhere. It made the omega crazy. His mother Helen wasn’t any better. Tweek sometimes had the feeling that his parents, both betas, loved their coffee shop ‘Tweak bros’ more than him. He still loved his parents, despite their lack of parenting skills.

Tweek was peeking out of the classroom, glancing around the hall. Craig stood at his locker, talking to Token and Clyde. Well, Craig wasn’t the one doing the talking, but he was listening what his friends had to say, occasionally nodding along. Craig was a few inches taller than Clyde, but not even he could beat Token in terms of height. The guy was a damn tree.

The omega clinched to the thin doorframe, and from the outside it seemed as if he tried to melt into it. He just wanted to admire the alpha’s good looks for a moment. He wasn’t wearing his signature blue chullo hat with the yellow buff ball on top right now, so his messy jetlag black hair fell into his face. His eyes were blue like the ocean, and the omega could drown in them. Craig had a nice tan to his skin, a stark contrast to Tweek’s fair skin tone.

The omega really felt attracted to him, and the mysterious aura that always seemed to surround the alpha caused a shiver to run down the blonde’s spine. Craig came off as rude, stoic and aloof. He had very few facial expressions, and his tendency to frequently flip people off, even the teachers, made him your typical troublemaker. Tweek wasn’t the only omega who felt drawn to Craig. Yet, the blonde was convinced there was more to the alpha than met the eye. Craig had a very gentle side to him and was always nice to Tweek, even though their interactions were awkward most of the times; the omega thought that it was his fault not Craig’s.

One time, when some stupid kids thought it funny to randomly take Tweek’s new bike apart, Craig offered to take the anxious omega home. Tweek had freaked out when he saw that his bike was missing the saddle and wheels because he didn’t know how to explain it to his parents. The alpha calmed the omega down considerably somehow. His collected exterior and calming scent always did that to him; not even caffeine had this kind of effect on him. That was one of the many reasons why he fell for the raven. The alpha had told the blonde to sit on the handle bars, but the omega was reluctant at first. He didn’t want to die, after all, and sitting on the handle bars of a bike sounded dangerous. So, in order to ease his anxiety, Craig said that Tweek should face him during their ride and put his hands on the alpha’s shoulders. Tweek had agreed with a big blush on his face and enjoyed the short moment of intimacy. Later, Craig had helped Tweek repair his bike, so he didn’t have to tell his parents. The alpha was not as cold as people always said he was.

Tweek felt a tap on his shoulder, and he jumped up, facing the person who touched him. It was Kyle. He had a confused look on his face.

“Ehm, you have been standing here for quite some time. What are you doing?” the red-head asked.

“Ngh NOTHING arg!” Tweek shrieked, covering his mouth. He was embarrassed about his outburst.

“Okay. Just so you know, I am already aware of your big crush on Craig.” Kyle smirked, “You are not as discreet about your feelings as you probably think you are.”

Tweek’s mouth opened and closed again. He didn’t know what to say. The blonde really thought that his infatuation was subtle. What if Craig knew and found Tweek repulsive? What if he thought the omega was pathetic? What if he didn’t feel the same and made fun of him with his friends? He knew that Craig didn’t think that way, otherwise he wouldn’t be so kind to him, but the irrational part of Tweek’s brain couldn’t help it. The omega’s mind was about to explode, but Kyle gently touched Tweek’s arm, breaking the blonde’s toxic train of thoughts.

“Don’t worry.” The other omega assured him, easing Tweek’s anxiety a little.

“Th-thank ngh you, Kyle. We ngh should arg h-head to class. It's ngh your ngh f-favourite subject ngh.” Tweek teased. He knew that on Wednesdays, they still had the behavioural course for omegas after their regular classes.

“Oh, fuck you.” Kyle said, rolling his eyes. He hated the behavioural classes for omegas. They were utter bullshit.

Tweek laughed, and both walked down the hall, though they had to get their books from their lockers first. They playfully bumped into each other on their way, smiling and talking. It was Kyle’s second week at South Park High, but the omegas had bonded quickly and spent a lot of time together.

Tweek stood at his locker, trying to get the numbers right, so he could open the lock. His hands were shaking like crazy, and he could hear the whispers and giggles behind his back from the other students. He ignored them. He had gotten used to it over the years. Kyle, on the other hand, seemed really bothered by it. The ginger was about to give these people a piece of his mind, but Tweek just shook his head at him, telling him to let it slide. The blonde omega knew by now that Kyle was prone to holding speeches.

From the corner of his eyes, Tweek could see a tall figure approaching them, and he recognised that it was Craig. The alpha walked towards them, determination in his eyes. The omega turned away, trying – unsuccessfully – to disappear into thin air by closing his eyes tightly. He turned around, and suddenly felt two strong arms caging him against the lockers. His green eyes met the alpha’s blues ones, and his breath caught in his throat, eyes wide and body twitching violently. Craig was hovering over him, and the omega was starting to get a little panicky; shaking like a leaf in the wind.

At some point, Tweek thought he was imagining things and that his mind was playing tricks on him, since he daydreamed a lot about the alpha. He had to admit that these daydreams occurred quite frequently, though most of the time they consisted of Tweek making up the courage to go over to Craig and the alpha’s group of friends and demand the alpha’s undivided attention. The omega would touch the raven’s strong chest with his finger, grab him by his loose tie and pull him into a heated kiss. The dream always stopped there because he felt shy about it.

Tweek became anxious and found himself having trouble controlling his scent. Did Craig read his mind? Was he going to hurt him? Kill him? Call him a pervert? The omega pressed himself further into the lockers behind him, looking up at Craig. The alpha was gorgeous.

“Hey, ehm” Craig started, clearing his throat, though he couldn’t finish his sentence because Kyle shoved him away and took a protective stance in front of Tweek.

“What do you think your doing? What the fuck?” Kyle said angrily. Tweek looked at him with wide eyes, hiding behind his friend, while covering his beet-red face with his hands.

“None of your business,” Craig said; annoyance evident in his voice, “I am talking to Tweek.” The alpha casually put one of his hands in his pocket, his face as stoic as ever.

“You don’t trap people you want to have a conversation with, you single-celled brute.” Kyle said, and Craig sighed, becoming more and more irritated. Stan had called the omega adorable and cute, but he was just getting on the raven’s nerves. Craig did what most people would not do in this kind of situation: he showed the ginger his middle finger and roughly shoved him aside. He could already feel Stan, who had just walked into the hall, glare at him and Kenny seemed to have trouble holding the alpha back. That love-struck idiot was probably going to annoy him about having ‘mistreated” his Kyle later. Craig so didn’t want to deal with that.

“Hey. Wtf, so rude!” Kyle grunted.

Tweek saw the scene unfolding in front of him and spoke up: “It’s alright, Kyle. What ngh i-is it, Craig arg?” his voice wavered a bit. The omega was nervous, and his eyes were looking anywhere, but at Craig.

“…”

There was silence between them, and the alpha scratched the back of his neck, staring at the exposed skin under Tweek’s messily buttoned shirt, before tearing his eyes away. The omega covered himself a bit, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about the fact that you could almost see everything because he always missed a few buttons on his shirt.

“Well, Token is having a party this Friday. You wanna come?” he asked.

Tweek was stunned for a moment. He had heard about Token’s parties. They were famous, although Clyde would argue that they were not just famous but legendary. Everybody knew that Token only agreed to have the parties at his house because he lost a bet against Clyde. Tweek was also very much aware of the fact that they served alcohol at these parties. Rumour had it that even drugs were involved sometimes, although he didn’t know whether the rumour was true or not.

“Your friends can come too,” the alpha turned to Kyle “Stan would have asked you anyway.” The comment made Kyle huff, but Tweek could see that a small smile graced his lips at the mention of Stan. His omega friend had told him that Stan was his first alpha friend. The blonde knew that the alpha wanted more than friendship, but he also had the feeling that he might have already been friendzonded by Kyle. He wasn’t completely sure yet and decided to subtly bring the question up later. Tweek knew the ginger was smart, but he was also oblivious when it came to things like that. Not that he was any better.

“Will you be there arg?” Tweek asked Craig. He felt stupid for asking such an obvious question. ‘Of course, Craig will be there, otherwise he wouldn’t have personally invited you, you moron.’ Tweek rebuked himself.

“Of course.” Craig answered. He gave Tweek a soft smile and tugged a loose strand of the omega’s blonde hair, that had fallen into his face, behind his hear. The action was sweet, and the omega had to stop himself from purring and nuzzling into Craig’s hand. That would have been a highly inappropriate thing to do in public.

In the meantime, Tweek saw Kyle awkwardly standing on the side, watching the two of them. The red-haired omega must have felt like a delivery man that had been sent to the wrong address several times.

The blonde cleared his throat, and the alpha stepped back, suddenly conscious about his actions. Tweek heard Kenny’s whistles and the teasing snickers of the alpha’s other friends.

“I should-d ngh go!” Tweek said loudly, louder than he had intended to. He ducked away and hurriedly tucked at the hemp of Kyle’s jacket, dragging him down the hall. They had, after all, a class they needed to attend. In all the haze, Kyle still managed to glare at Craig.

*****

“Where have you been?” they heard Wendy asked, the moment they entered the room and took their seats next to her and Butters.

“You are late, fellas.” Said Butters, a chipper in his voice. He was always so high-spirited, and perhaps the only one who took this class seriously. His parents were strict, and Tweek always thought that they were locking him away from the outside world, like you would a prisoner.

“We ngh were delayed.” Tweek, for once, didn’t stutter.

Wendy raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrows and gave Tweek that certain look, he knew all too well.

“Yeah, by Craig that rude asshole.” Huffed Kyle.

They couldn’t discuss the matter further because the teacher, Mrs Nelson, came in.

“Okay students, quiet down.” she greeted.

Tweek was somewhat glad that Mr Mackey wasn’t teaching these classes anymore. The alpha’s balloon-like head still gave the blonde nightmares. Mrs Nelson, a beta, was wearing a plain black skirt, a pastel pink cashmere pullover and black boots. Her black hair was always styled up into a bun.

The beta went to her desk, put her briefcase onto the table and prepared her teaching materials. Tweek really hated Wednesdays. Not as much as non-holiday Mondays, though. These classes were boring and bleak. They were taught the right posture, polite speech, how to act in a socially acceptable manner, and more. Tweek had always been singled out by Ms Nelson because of his anxious nature, but since last week Kyle was chosen to be her next victim. The teacher was constantly lecturing Kyle because of that allegedly angry frown on his face or his bad ‘attitude’, as Ms Nelson had called it.

In Kyle, Tweek had found someone who didn’t fit in either. Kyle didn’t behave like an omega should behave, and Tweek just couldn’t change who he was. He twitched, stuttered and tended think that people wanted to kidnap him, kill him in the woods, and then dispose of his body.

“Today we are talking about the three most important things when it comes to the correct etiquette. Who can name them?” she asked.

Tweek knew them, unfortunately. The three most important things were posture, facial expression and politeness. He’d would rather have forgotten them, but they were drilled into his head, and ever-present in the back of his mind.

Butters was raising his hand. Of course, he would. If his parents were told that he didn’t participate enough, they would ground him. Tweek always thought that he was pressured, but Butters was, maybe, the only one who truly knew what real pressure was. He was naïve and easily be taken advantage of. He was an angle, yet he seemed to be on edge all the time, suffering silently. Kenny was Butter’s alpha, and Tweek found that he had a good influence on the polite omega, even though Kenny had addictive and obsessive tendencies. Butters was happier and expressed himself more openly, which was a good thing. Tweek hoped Kenny’s intentions were genuine.

“Kyle, what about you?” she asked. Tweek felt sorry for him.

Kyle had a frown on his face and grumbled to himself.

“I didn’t hear you, Kyle. Speak louder and don’t slouch in your seat. It’s unsightly. Don’t make that face.” The teacher commented harshly.

“These courses are not fair! They discriminatory and teach us that we are inferior!” the omega yelled.

“Oh no, here he goes again…” Red said, rolling her eyes. Her comment earned her some snickers from the other omegas. Red really disliked Kyle, for some reason, but Kyle generally rubbed people the wrong way.

Tweek turned around. “Shut up.” He glared at her. She gapped at him like a fish, not having expected him to speak up. Tweek was surprised too, but what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t stand up for a friend.

“In your case, they seem quite necessary. That attitude of yours is a problem. It is even rubbing off on your friend. Now, answer my question or I send you to the principal’s office. Let’s see what your parents say if they learn about your rude behaviour. You are an omega, so behave as such. As an omega you have a certain role to fill in. And the next time you raise your voice, you will get detention.” Her voice was light, but the nice tone could not neutralise the threat that laid in the air and the crushing truth in the words that had been spoken.

An omega’s options were limited. They would have to have exceptionally good grades to get into university, and even if they had, an alpha or beta was often favoured. It was expected of an omega to stay at home and care for the children, and if an omega does have a job, then they would only work half-time. It was frowned upon if an omega wished to pursue a career or decided to stay unmated. Most of the time it wasn’t even possible for an omega to stay single because of the bad payment and the limited career opportunities.

“Politeness, postures and facial expression.” He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s correct. We are going to talk about posture again and slightly breach the topic of proper speech today.” She said, specifically looking at Tweek and Kyle.

Ms Nelson told them that they should always straighten their back and let their hands fall beside their bodies, when talking to a potential mate. The most important thing, she said, was to still be a virgin when entering marriage.

She reprimanded Tweek for putting his weight onto one leg after he had started to feel tired to stand straight for so long. She strongly disapproved of him because of his twitching and antsy behaviour. She called him a lost cause, which kind of hurt his feelings a little bit, since his parents saw him in the same light.

He always failed miserably to deliver, especially when they had to do it in front of everyone in order to illustrate possible mistakes. The pressure was just too much for him to handle.

*****

Tweek came home to an empty house. His parents worked long hours, so the omega was alone most of the time. He didn’t really mind, although there was an incident once, when his parents had still not come home at half past 11. He called the police because he thought his parents had been murdered, but it turned out that they had just been at the local bar with friends. It earned him a lot of trouble that day.

The omega went straight to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He desperately needed the caffeine to function properly. He silently watched the coffee brew; its strong smell helped relax his tense muscles and ease his anxious mind. When it was ready, he filled the dark liquid into a big blue mug and went to his room, holding the mug in both of his hands. He should probably eat something, instead of drowning his system with coffee, but Tweek was not feeling very hungry right now. The image of Craig was still fresh in his mind, and he felt giddy inside. Not even his stupid teacher Ms Nelson was able to ruin his mood because the only alpha he wanted to impress was Craig, who had invited him to Token’s party. Only the popular kids were usually invited, and Wendy and Kyle had assured him that Craig liked him back.

When he came to his room, it was a mess. It always was. Even if he tidied his room, it would look the same as it looked before the next day. Papers and pencils were sprawled out onto the floor, his bed was unmade, and his clothes were randomly thrown over a chair or on the bed, instead of neatly put into the closet. The shelves were messily filled with books and other things, there was no system whatsoever. Tweek understood why a clean-freak like Kyle would feel uneasy in his room. It always looked as if a bomb had exploded in there. That’s why they met at Kyle’s place most of the time because Tweek’s messy tendencies freaked the ginger out. It was funny to watch sometimes and didn’t bother him. Everyone had their quirks.

He felt bored and decided to face-time Wendy and Kyle.

The screen of his phone read calling. The omega waited a moment for his friends to pick up the phone. Seconds later, both Wendy and Kyle appeared on the screen.

_“Hey”_ both Wendy and Kyle said.

“Hey” Tweek greeted back, giving them a small wave.

“What are you up to?” he asked.

_“Well, I built a nest”_ started Kyle.

_“Why? Are you close to your heat?”_ Wendy interrupted.

_“No. Ike just likes them, so I built one. We played video games in it, but he fell asleep.”_ The ginger shifted his phone and pointed to the mass of pillows and blankets in front of his bed, where the small alpha was peacefully napping in.

“That’s ngh sw-eet arg. Ike ngh i-is cute.” Tweek responded.

He wished he had a little brother like Ike, but unfortunately, he was an only-child. The blonde omega liked Kyle’s family in general. Kyle’s mother Sheila was a bit eccentric, but a nice lady overall. She always treated him so motherly, something he wasn’t used to but appreciated.

The first time Tweek and Wendy came over, the beta-woman was so excited, she demanded to take a picture of the three omegas. Tweek thought it was endearing, Kyle on the other hand, had been embarrassed and apologised for his mother’s weird behaviour. The red head told them that back in New Jersey, he never brought friends home because he never really had people, he considered real friends.

Tweek had also met Kyle’s father. Now, the alpha was an odd one. One the one hand, he wanted his son to marry into a prestigious and influential family, but on the other hand, he couldn’t bear the thought of Kyle eventually losing his innocence.

_“Awww!”_ Wendy cooed.

_“Are you exited about Friday?”_ Kyle asked, and Tweek blinked at that.

“Mhmm yeah.” The omega nodded, pushing one of the pillows of his bed closer to his body in order to burry his red face in it.

_“See? I told you he is totally into you.”_ Wendy commented encouragingly.

_“So, you are going?”_ the ginger questioned him, looking behind him to check if his brother was still sleeping.

“Yeah, I ngh p-planned to. I arg th-thought you two were ngh going t-to a-a-accompany me ngh.” Tweek answered; his body shaking. He laid on his bed, knees close to his chest and tightly hugging his pillow.

_“I am in. Bebe is going to.”_

_“I think, I am going too. I have to sneak out though. My parents will never let me go to a party.”_ Kyle said, rubbing his face.

“Are ngh y-you and arg B-ebe good arg? You still ngh h-haven’t m-made ngh your r-relationship public ngh.”

_“I don’t know. She doesn’t want to. Sometimes, I wonder if she really likes me the way I like her, or if it is just a game to her. Recently, she has been flirting with Clyde a lot. It is like she is trying to proof to herself that she’s into alphas.”_ Wendy sighed. She looked conflicted.

“Ngh I-I am s-sorry ngh to h-hear that.” Tweek responded, not knowing what else to say.

_“Relationships sound complicated.”_ Kyle added with a bored expression.

_“How was your date with Stan?”_ Wendy suddenly asked suggestively, a smirk on her face.

Kyle’s eyes went wide like saucers and he answered: _“It wasn’t a date. We studied at the library. We’re not like that.”_ The omega looked confused.

“S-so, you ngh d-don't li-ke ngh him?” Tweek asked. He wanted to know if Stan really got friendzoned. It would probably crush the alpha’s world.

_“I have known him for a week, man. We are friends. He is my first alpha friend, and don’t talk so loudly. I don’t want my little brother to hear us talking about me possibly liking an alpha.”_ Kyle explained, a blush dusting his cheeks.

_“So, you do like him, after all.”_ Wendy pressed further, sipping on her tea, and changing into a more comfortable position.

_“What??!”_ Kyle almost yelled, covering his mouth and checking if his outburst had woken Ike.

“Y-you said ngh, I quote: ‘me ngh p-possibly liking ngh an alpha arg'.” Tweek said, snuggling into his pillow, and pulling a fluffy blanket over his head, so only his face was visible. Kyle looked so funny right now. His face and ears were as red as his hair and he was tugging on his curly locks.

_“He is handsome and fun, so what. What does it matter? To me, it seems, that everyone expects of us omegas to eventually settle down with someone...That’s a boring life goal. Stan is cool and we get along. He is considerate and not put off by my use of ‘crude' language. We are only friends. Alphas and omegas can have a pure platonic relationship_.” Kyle explains sternly as if trying to convince himself of his own words. He tightly hugged the stuffed polar bear on his lap, nuzzling into it.

_“Calm down. We're just teasing you. By the way, why is your brother so overprotective of you?”_ Wendy asked, chuckling.

“H-he ngh is very arg protective o-of you ngh.” Tweek nodded. Even though, he found Ike cute, the young alpha was, indeed, quite overprotective. He threatened Stan without hesitation and that despite Stan's obvious greater strength. The blond admired Ike’s courage. If only he had the same courage when it came to Craig.

_“Hmm, well he’s always been protective of me and my father had probably contributed a lot to that. He had told him from the very beginning that it was his job, as the alpha brother, to protect his omega brother. There had also been an incident at my old school, but I don’t want to talk about it right now, so yeah. Ever since then, he’s gotten even more protective.”_ Kyle told them; he looked uneasy.

_“Okay. We won’t force you to tell us things you are not yet comfortable sharing with us.”_ Wendy assured.

“B-but ngh I h-hope y-you ngh are going t-to ngh t-tell us b-because ngh now I am c-curious arg!!” Tweek whined. He really, really, really wanted to know what that incident was all about. He hoped it wasn’t something that traumatised his red-haired friend. Tweek tugged a little at his hair, reaching for his mug that was standing on the night table next to his bed, and taking a big gulp from his coffee.

_“I will in due time.”_ Kyle promised with a genuine smile on his face.

*****

Today, Craig had planned to ask Tweek out on a date, but instead of asking him out, he asked him to attend the party instead. He blamed Tweek’s omega friend Kyle for it because the irritating ginger, Stan had the hots for, had interrupted him. He really liked the blonde. He had liked him for a long time because he was so different from everyone else. His friends had teased him about it and made fun of the omega for his twitching, but Craig found it rather endearing and cute. He loved how his big green eyes went wide, how his small hands tugged on the blond messy hair, and how he always missed a few buttons on his shirt. He was smart and so open about his emotions, whereas Craig had difficulties expressing his. They were like the sun and the moon. They made up for what the other lacked. They contemplated each other. The alpha loved Tweek more than the celestial objects in the sky. He would even choose him over his genuine pig Spike the 5th.

The alpha was headed towards Token’s place and when he reached the mansion, he rang the doorbell, patiently waiting for Token to open the door. The door opened, and he made his way in without so much as greeting the other first.

“Why is it that everyone seems to invite themselves into my home?” Token asked, following behind Craig, who went into the gaming room and sprawled out onto the couch.

“It’s the biggest place.” He responded.

He wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Clyde, Jimmy, Stan and Kenny there too. They were playing pool.

“Hello to you too, asshole.” Clyde greeted with a grin and Craig flipped him off.

“Saw you today. You were quite the flirt, but didn’t you say you wanted to ask him out?” Kenny snickered.

“Yeah, y-y-y-you looked i-i-i-i-n-ntense.” Jimmy added.

“Well, didn’t go as planned. His friend irritated me.” He answered.

“Don’t you dare mistreat him like that again.” Stan glared, angrily pointing a finger at him.

“I just shoved him aside. He shoved me first, by the way.” Said Craid, waving his hand dismissively.

“Well, you were, as Jimmy put it, quite intense. Kyle just wanted to protect Tweek, and you roughly shoved him to the side like this. You’re an asshole.” Countered Stan.

“Takes an asshole to know one. Besides, “your" Kyle needs to chill. He is so damn annoying.” Sighed Craig, rubbing the sides of his head with two fingers.

“Kyle has a lovely personality. He is not annoying. He is beautiful and smart and has a nice body and...” Stan started.

However, before he could go on, Kenny stopped him: “Okay, that’s enough. I can’t possibly take another hour of you daydreaming about Kyle, man. Give me a break, dude.”

“Craig, man. Took you long enough to finally ask him to hang out. I mean, I told you several times that inviting him would be a good idea, so the credit goes to the flirt master, namely me.” Clyde interjected, changing the flow of the conversation and handing the cue stick over to Stan, who pouted at Kenny.

“You always act so awkward in front of him though. And who named you flirt master, Clyde? You're so full of yourself. That’s why Bebe doesn’t want you.” Stan said, missing to get ball #12 in.

“Look who’s talking.” Pointed out Kenny, while giving the ball a gentle strike from the foot spot.

“At l-l-l-l-l-least he-e st-t-t-topped p-p-p-p-unking at the peopl-e he l-l-l-likes.” Jimmy commented.

“Yeah, that habit was disgusting.” Token yelled from the other side of the room, getting the beer cans and energy drinks out of the fridge.

“I had a sensitive stomach, god damn it. I’ll never hear the end of it, will I?” asked Stan rhetorically. He put the cue aside and sat onto the couch next to Craig, nudging at his legs to make some space. Craig reluctantly did so.

“Dude, Bebe totally wants me. She has been flirting with me non-stop. I tell you, she is falling for me.” The brunette alpha said smugly.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Clyde. And you both suck at flirting.” Answered Craig. The alpha had watched Stan with Kyle and it was ridiculous. He didn’t even want to start with Clyde's retarded pick-up lines.

“Yeah, Stan’s definitely last place.” Kenny smirked, striking another ball into the bracket. “You lost by the way.”

They laughed at Stan, whose face turned red.

“I already told you. I panicked. And if Craig is any better.” The alpha said. His reaction confirmed what Craig had known all along. The guy was an idiot.

After a while, the boys were all gathered around the small glass table in front of the couch. Craig was still purposely taking up all the space.

“You think he will come?” he mumbled out.

“I-I am s-s-sure he will.” Jimmy answered.

“Dude, Tweek is into you.” Kenny assured, patting his leg.

Craig made a face at the action and draw his leg away, though Kenny’s assurance eased the nervousness inside him. At the party, he intends to confess to Tweek, and hopefully the omega felt the same.

The guys were watching him, as if they expected him to say more. He didn’t. Craig listened to the others talking and teasing each other, when suddenly the door bell rang again and interrupted their conversations.

Craig didn’t bother to look up, but he recognised the annoying voice that he could already hear from the hall entry: Cartman. The one guy, he just could not stand at all. Stan and Kenny were cool, he didn’t mind them. Kenny was an easy-going guy and Stan liked animals. The two alphas used to hate each other and used to constantly be on each other’s throat, but as they grew older the hatred vanished, and they became somewhat friends. They realised that their constant head bashing was to show dominance.

“Hello guys, nice that you have a get-together without me.” Cartman came in, complaining as always. He was always bitching about something.

“Shut up.” Craig commented, not in the mood to deal with the fat kid.

“So polite, Craig. Heard you invited the spaz to the party. Tell me, are you into freaks?” Eric asked mockingly.

Craig could feel his eye twitch, but he didn’t want to give Cartman the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him. So, he just showed him his middle finger.

“Don’t call him that, you fat prick.” Craig added, his voice dark.

“Who invited you, fatass?” asked Stan, confused as to why he was even here to begin with.

“I invited myself, Jew bitch lover.” Stated the beta, and Token just shook his head, rubbing the sides of his forehead with his fingers. This guy was exhausting.

Craig calmly watched as Stan reacted to the insult. The alpha grabbed Cartman by the front of his shirt, about to punch him in the face, but Kenny and Clyde stopped him. Craig was a bit disappointed. It would have been sooo satisfying seeing the fatass get the shit beat out of him.

One day, he might actually pummel him into a bloody pulp, since he had put 'Beating the Shit out of Eric Cartman' onto his bucket list. He was so close to losing his composure, but the rational part of the alpha’s brain knew better than to play the beta’s games.

“N-n-n-no f-f-fighting guys.” Jimmy said with a stern voice.

“The fatass started it! Don’t call Kyle a bitch!” Stan yelled, trying to grab Eric again, who put his hands up in mock-defeat. Stan; however, couldn’t get a hold of Cartman, since Kenny and Clyde were still preventing him from doing so.

“You want to get kicked out?” Token asked Cartman.

“You’re no fun.” Eric huffed defeatedly, before sitting down on the ground.

“Especially you Tucker, damn fucking virgin.” The beta grunted out, reaching out for the bowl of crisps.

“I am not ashamed of being a virgin.” Craig stated plainly, scratching at his neck. That guy was a major headache, like a tumour that always grew back, no matter how often you got radiation treatment.

“Well, it’s uncommon for an alpha your age to still be a virgin.” Commented Clyde. The brunette alpha was known for his many one-night stands. Recently, the brunette had started to try get with Bebe because he liked her big boobs, and even though she flirted back, she didn’t seem that interested. Craig thought that it looked forced.

“As if I give two fucks about that. There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin, man.” He answered coolly.

“You never give a damn about anything, but Tweek, your guinea pig and space-related stuff.” Stan commented.

“You have a point, there.” Agreed Token.

“Pffff—. A virgin. Haha he. He is pfff- actually a Haha he virgin. I just said that hehe randomly hahaha. I didn’t think you pff actually were haha.” Cartman started laughing.

“Shut up. As if Heidi ever let you put it in.” Kenny shouted, questiongly looking at the beta.

“We do it all the time.” Eric had stopped laughing, shoving the salty crisps into his mouth with a serious expression on his face.

“Eww. Stop! Just imagining your fat ass with anyone is a total mindfuck.” Stan said, making gagging noises.

Laughter erupted in the room. Clyde almost fell off the pool table, and Kenny seemed to have lost it completely with how he was rolling around on the floor.

“I agree with Marsh. I almost had an aneurysm.” Craig agreed, shuddering slightly in disgust.

“Fuck you guys.” Cartman yelled, looking angry and pouting for almost the rest of the day, only starting to relax again when Kenny suggested for them to smoke some pot. Who would ever say no to that? Well, Craig did.

*****

Craig came home late and sneaked into the house, hoping that his parents were already fast asleep. He tumbled a little bit when he tried to put of his shoes, since he was a little tipsy. They did have a few beers and smoked some weed after all, although Craig had declined the weed and smoked normal cigarettes instead. He had to ride home on his bike, and he didn’t want his parents to smell the weed on his clothes. The steps of the stairs creaked and the alpha winced. The house was dark, and he had to explore the way up to his room with his fingers. When Craig reached the last step, the light went on, and the alpha tensed upon hearing his father’s stern voice coming from downstairs. His father Thomas Tucker could be a real pain sometimes.

“Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?! You have school tomorrow.” the older alpha said, anger laced his tone.

Craig didn’t bother turning around and face his father. He just couldn’t deal with the old man right now. The raven let out a long exasperating sigh, the kind of sigh that pissed his dad off. His old man hated when Craig dismissed him like that.

“I was at Token's. We have a study group.” He lied. Well, it was only half a lie, since he had, indeed, been at Token's place.

“Now, I don’t believe you. Do you think I am that stupid?” Thomas asked rhetorically.

“You can ask Token if you don’t believe me. Are you done breathing down my neck? If you don’t mind, I am gonna go to bed now, since I am well aware of the fact, that I have school tomorrow.” Craig answered dismissively, heading to the bathroom without waiting for his father’s answer. The last thing he heard before the door fell shut was the older alpha yelling after him and calling him a rude brat.

Craig put off his jacket and stripped out of his hoodie and jeans, and neatly folded them before throwing them into the dirty laundry basket. The alpha knew that he wouldn’t have needed to fold his clothes, but it was out of habit. Craig brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He was beat and tired.

The first thing he did, when he entered his room was checking on his genuine pig. Stripe was sitting in the small wooden shelter munching on a small piece of carrot. Craig opened the cage and petted the small animal’s head.

Craig’s room was neat, not a single thing was laying on the floor. It was clean and tidy. The only crooked piece in his room was the poster of the planetary system that was hanging on the wall beside the door. His bed stood on the wall next to the window, so he could look at the stars at night. On his desk was his computer and next to it a model spacecraft that he put together himself. Stripe's cage was right next to the desk, and the closet was in the corner of the room.

The alpha got under the covers of his bed and looked at the ceiling. When it was dark outside and the light was switched off, you could see the stars and planets he and sister had painted on the ceiling with fluorescent colour when Craig was about 10 years old. He couldn’t bring himself to remove it, so it stayed that way.

His mind started to wander to a certain blonde omega, who occupied his thoughts constantly. He thought about Tweek’s small frame and how good he would look writhing beneath Craig’s bigger body. The omega was small and delicate, and his scent was intoxicating.

The alpha slid his hand down his pyjama pants and grabbed the base of his cock and started to leisurely stroke it with the image of Tweek in his head.

He imagined the sounds and faces the omega would make when pleasured, and gripped his cock firmer, rubbing the head and getting lost in his fantasy.

**_SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING!_ **

_Craig was standing close to Tweek and put the omega’s face into both of his hands, stroking the blonde's plump bottom lip with his thumb. They were both naked and Tweek’s big beautiful green eyes were slightly closed; he was looking directly into the alpha’s eyes, whimpering. The raven pushed Tweek’s lithe body closer to his, so they were flush together. The omega's head was resting on Craig's chest. The alpha’s hands went down to Tweek’s neck, slightly rubbing the scent glands, causing a throaty moan to tumble from the omega’s lips. The omega looked delicious with his flushed cheeks, his glassy eyes and his shaking hands that clinched onto Craig for dear life. Craig continued his quest and slid his hands past the omega’s shoulders, down his sides, until they rested on Tweek’s ass. He squeezed the omega’s perky butt roughly, and the omega squeaked and threw his hands over Craig’s broad muscular shoulders. They were both painfully hard. The alpha smiled smugly and lifted the omega up._

_“Wrap your legs around my waist.” He whispered sultry into Tweek’s ear, making him shudder._

_The omega did as he was told and wrapped his thin legs around the alpha’s waist, and that’s when Craig started kissing him. The kiss was soft at first, some pecks here and there. After testing he waters, he began licking into Tweek’s mouth. The omega moaned into the kiss, falling apart in Craig’s arms. The raven could feel the slick leaking from Tweek’s entrance, so he knew he was doing things right. The alpha moved to the bed and threw the blond onto the soft cushions. Craig admired how the strands of blonde hair sprawled out onto the pillow below. Tweek’s pupils were dilated, he was panting, his rosy nipples were hard, and the slick was pooling down his legs; his dick laid flush onto his stomach._

_“Take me Craig.” Said the omega, reaching out for the alpha, spreading his legs apart. Craig stared at him, awe struck by how beautiful the omega looked._

_Craig lost his composure and took Tweek’s leg, pulling the omega forward and hovering above him, wasting no time in entering the omega._

Craig panted, and quickened his pace, grabbing his dick harder, occasionally thrusting up to meet his hand midway.

“Tweek aah ahh mnh.” Craig groaned, imagining how tight the omega would be.

_Craig was vigorously thrusting into Tweek’s tight slicked-up entrance. There was no rhythm to his movement, and Tweek was urging him to move faster and harder._

_“Faster Craig. Fuck me like you mean it!” Tweek screamed, a moaning mess beneath Craig._

_“Fuck babe”, he moaned, “your alpha is gonna take good care of you. I am gonna fuck you so good.”_

_The blond hair was already sticking to the omega’s forehead, and Craig kissed Tweek again, successfully silencing him with his mouth. He smelled and tasted divine_. _He kissed and sucked all over the omega’s body, leaving a trail of red marks and hickeys. He knew he was possessive. He wanted everyone to know that Tweek belonged to him. He wanted to be Tweek’s first and last._

With one hard thrust, a white streak of cum splattered over Craig’s hand, painting his pyjama pants white. His knot swelled, and the raven knew it was going to take a while for it to go down; the image of Tweek still too prominent in his mind.

_**SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING END!** _

By the time he had calmed down, the alpha started to clean up. He felt kind of bad for masturbating to the omega like that. It felt like he had violated Tweek somehow, though he knew that it was irrational of him to feel that way. Craig shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face, staring out of the window at the street that was illuminated by the dim light of the street lamps. The alpha was determined to make the omega his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first time writing smut, so have mercy.  
> The chapter has gotten a little long again, and they might get longer as the story progresses. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I am contemplating whether I should put an additional chapter in to further concentrate on their relationships or start with writing what will happen at the party. I am probably going to split the party scene into three parts. It depends.
> 
> Have a happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, this chapter was delayed a bit because of my upcoming exams, which I will hopefully pass.
> 
> I finally decided to split the chapter into three parts because it would have taken me quite a bit longer if I had decided against it.

Chapter 5 – **The Party Part I**

Kyle was sitting at his desk, studying for their physics test next week, trying to concentrate on the tasks. The sun had already disappeared, and the moon had taken its place, illuminating the dark pavement outside. It was still January, but the month would be ending in a couple of days. Kyle hated February, mainly February the 14th: Valentine’s day. People would stress over it and everything around him would suddenly be about love. Kyle didn’t want to think about love. He had never been in love and didn’t want to be either. He could do entirely without love.

The omega sat over the piece of paper, their physic teacher had given them as homework, and chewed on his pencil, not really registering the words he had been reading repeatedly. He couldn’t concentrate, his mind always wandered back to Stan. Why was he thinking so much about the alpha anyway? They were friends, and he hadn’t known the raven for too long. Only more than a week. Sure, Kyle really enjoyed hanging out with Stan; the alpha made him laugh and seemed to understand him, though his parents and especially Ike couldn’t know about him and Stan spending time alone together outside from school. But there was nothing more to it. Just friends having a good time. At least that was what he tried to convince himself of.

The party was this evening, starting around 9 o'clock. Suddenly, he heard his phone vibrate next to him; he had received a message. Before checking who had messaged him, the omega stretched his tired limbs, feeling relieved when he heard the usual cracking noises the action produced. Kyle got a warm fuzzy feeling inside, when he saw that Stan's name had popped up.

-Stan – 6:13 pm

_Are you coming to the party?_

Should he come? The omega wasn’t sure. He did want to go, but what if his parents found out he went to a party, where not only a lot of alphas were present but also alcohol was served. The omega sighed heavily. Well, he practically had to go, since he promised Tweek he would accompany him. He couldn’t leave his friend alone, after all. Besides, Bebe had already given him a bag with an outfit for the party. He hadn't peeked inside yet, too afraid of what she might have picked out for him.

-Kyle- 5:16 pm.

_I am feeling internally conflicted. I am not allowed to go to parties...but I promised Tweek to go with him, and I really want to come, so..._

Kyle put his phone down, anxiously waiting for an answer and receiving it a few seconds later. He tapped on Stan's name, chewing on his bottom lip, while reading the content.

-Stan- 6:16 pm.

 _You are 16. You have to live a little. Don’t let your parents dictate your life. Have fun! And I really want you to come!! Just_ _tell them that you are staying over at Tweek’s or Wendy’s place._

The omega had thought about that option, but Tweek’s parents didn’t want their son to leave the house at late hours, which would put him into the same situation he had at home. Not the most suitable option. Wendy would be the alternative, but Kyle’s father always called in to check on him. The only option the omega had left was to secretly sneak out of the house, although the question of how remained a mystery. ‘Have fun’, Kyle thought. But the alpha was right. He should indeed live a little. What 16-years-old had never been to a party before? Fuck his parents and their stupid rules!

-Kyle- 6:18 pm.

_I already thought about it, but my mom would suggest that they stayed over at my place... I could try to sneak out though._

Kyle tapped the table nervously with his fingers and rolled his pen around.

-Stan- 6:18 pm.

_Want me to pick you up?_

The omega blinked. He was surprised that the alpha offered to pick him up. Did he want to go to the party with Stan? He looked out the window and onto the dark streets; no new snow had fallen, and even though the snow gradually disappeared, it was still rather cold outside, especially at night. He would have immediately agreed, but Tweek told him Bebe would pick them up at the bus station.

-Kyle- 6:19 pm.

 _Bebe_ _is giving me a ride, but the offer is appreciated! :* When will you be there?_

Kyle pressed send and immediately regretted asking that question. He could already feel the blush forming on his face. He had been so confused about his feelings lately that he acted nervous around the alpha. Stan was overly affectionate, and the omega wasn’t used to being so close to an alpha that wasn’t family.

-Stan- 6:19 pm.

_Around 9:30 pm. I am looking forward to it!!_

-Kyle- 6:20 pm.

_Okay. Me too <3_

_-Stan-_ 6:21 pm.

_See you at the party!!_

Kyle had a stupid smile on his face and tossed his phone on the bed, spinning around in his chair and covering his face. He stopped the spin, when his phone started ringing and jumped up to answer the call. It was an incoming call from Tweek.

\- “Hello?” the omega asked.

_\- “Ahhh ahh!”_ Kyle could hear the screaming from the other end of the line and held his phone away from his ear, until it stopped.

\- “Man, you’re bursting my eardrums. What’s wrong, Tweek?” The redhead asked confused, putting his legs on the desk.

_\- “I ngh can’t ngh d-do it arg. I am ngh n-not c-coming ngh. Too ngh m-much ngh p-p-pressure!”_ Tweek continued panicking, and Kyle sighed. The omega needed his friend there. Besides, he wanted the blonde to confess to Craig. He was 250 % sure that Craig reciprocated Tweek’s feelings.

\- “But you were so excited to go and spend time with Craig. What happened to ‘I am going to confess to him tonight’?” Kyle stated plainly, waiting for his friend to answer.

_\- “B-but ngh what ngh if C-Craig r-rejects me arg? Wh-what ngh if he ngh is j-just a gen-uingly ni-ce p-person arg?”_ Kyle could hear how shaky Tweek’s voice had become.

\- “He won’t reject you.” The omega assured Tweek. These two were somewhat constantly eye-fucking each other without realising it. It was getting on his nerves. And Craig being a genuinely nice person? Only to Tweek. The guy was an asshole to everyone else.

_\- “Uh-huh ngh h-how can y-you ngh be so ngh s-sure?”_ The blonde asked sceptically, and Kyle was sure that Tweek was pulling his hair or biting his fingernails right now. The redhead already knew that the blonde felt very insecure about himself.

\- “I just know. Trust me. So, you gonna come? Have you already looked into the bag that Bebe gave you at school?” He asked his friend.

_\- “Mhh yeah I am ngh c-coming. I ngh told my p-parents that ngh I am s-spending the ngh n-n-night at Wendy’s arg. W-wendy said ngh s-she and B-bebe ngh are g-going ngh to pick ngh u-us up at 9:30. I arg d-did l-l-look into it arg. W-what ngh about you arg?”_ Tweek asked the redhead, whispering the last part.

\- “That's settled then. What did she pick out for you? I haven't had the guts to look into the bag.” Kyle admitted, eying the paper bag next to him. He heard rustling from Tweek.

_\- “Ngh it's very lit-arg-tle c-clothing. Like ngh v-very l-little arg. I am ngh s-so ngh ner-vous!”_ Tweek almost screamed through the phone.

\- “That bad? Now, I don't want to know what she chose.” Kyle sighed, rubbing his temples.

\- “ _W-what ngh did y-you ngh tel-l your arg par-ents?”_ The anxious blonde asked him.

\- “I didn't tell them anything. I am going to sneak out, and hopefully they won't notice that I am gone. I am feeling rebellious tonight! Let's meet outside at 9:25.” Kyle told Tweek. He was so going to die if his parents found out that he went to a party.

_-“Ngh o-okay. T-hank ngh you arg!! I ngh am fe-eling r-ebellious ngh too!!”_ Tweek said; his voice sounded less anxious now.

\- “No problem! See you later then.” The red head answered with a small smile on his lips.

\- “ _SEE arg Y-YOU ngh LA-TER KY-LE ngh!!!”_ The blonde omega screamed into the phone, before he hung up. Kyle rubbed his ear. Ouch.

Kyle pushed himself up and changed into a sitting position. He took the bag in his hands and emptied it on his lap. He stared blankly at the clothes that had fallen out. Tweek was not exaggerating, when he told him there was very little clothing. Bebe had chosen tiny dark green shorts with tartan print, a white crop top with dark green laces on both sides and dark green sneakers. The omega scrunched his nose, accessing his outfit. Sometimes, he wondered if Bebe was aware of the temperatures outside. He let out a long sigh. When he told her that he just wanted to wear a plain hoodie and some skinny jeans, she had let out an exasperatingly loud and long gasp, dramatically waving her hands at him. She ultimately decided that she was in charge of his and Tweek's outfits. He wondered what Bebe had gotten Tweek.

The omega heard a soft knock and the door opened slowly. He turned his head towards the creaking noise, hastily putting the clothes back into the bag. He had the witty idea to just sit on it in order to hide it. That wasn’t one of his brightest moments.

“Why is it that even though you knock, you are doing it simultaneously with opening the door and entering my room!?” Kyle asked his little brother, trying to draw Ike’s attention away from the paper bag the omega was currently sitting on.

Ike, of course, noticed that his older brother hastily tried to hide something. Ike narrowed his eyes at him.

“What’s in the bag?” Ike asked straightforwardly.

“N-nothing! It’s private.” said Kyle, his eyes wandering through the room.

“You are not, you know, trying out sex toys…” the alpha asked him warily, looking directly at him.

Kyle stared at Ike in disbelieve, and his face immediately turned red, when he registered what his little brother had just said.

“IKE! What the fuck, no! What are you talking about? Jesus, no!” the omega spluttered out, covering his red face with his hands and rolling around on his bed.

“First of all, it is in a paper bag. Secondly, you are hiding it. And lastly, you said it was private.” Ike justified himself. Kyle took a pillow from his bed and threw it at the alpha who ducked the fluffy projectile successfully.

“And that’s why you assume that I must hide some sex toy. What’s wrong with you?! And what does a paper bag have to do with anything?” Kyle asked through slightly gritted teeth, still not having recovered from Ike’s assumption.

“Whatever. You are not gonna tell me what’s in there, are you?” he pointed at the paper bag that was now laying behind Kyle.

“No.” stated the omega curtly.

“Mom sent me to ask you what you wanted for dinner.” Ike changed the subject, though still curious about that ominous bag, Kyle failed to hide.

“Anything is fine.” Said Kyle.

*****

After dinner, Kyle had excused himself and hurriedly ran up the stairs, even taking two steps at a time. Ike curiously watched his brother leave, not buying the cheap excuse Kyle had presented. His parents might really believe that the omega was tired and just wanted to go to bed early, but Ike knew that his brother was a shitty liar. He waited a little before he decided to investigate Kyle’s questionable behaviour.

“I have finished, so I am heading upstairs.” He told his parents.

“Of course, dear but put the dishes into the dishwasher.” His mother said, while his father only hummed, probably not even listening.

After the raven-haired boy cleared his plate, he went upstairs and sat in front of his room, waiting for Kyle who was shuffling around in the bathroom. After about 5 minutes, he saw Kyle leaving and kneeling on the stairs; he was on the look-out for their parents. It hadn’t surprised him at all that his brother was up to something, but what did surprise him was the skimpy clothes he was wearing. Ike was a little bit shocked to say the least. The alpha made his way towards his brother, sitting down besides him on the stairs, staring at him. The omega turned his head towards Ike, and his eyes went wide with shock and panic. He sprang up and covered his mouth to silence the muffled shriek that passed his lips. The omega wanted to say something but closed his mouth again. His left hand rubbed at his forehead, and he was fidgeting nervously. Ike just stared at the omega, saying nothing. Kyle had a pleading look on his face and grabbed Ike’s arm, dragging him to his room.

“Please, Ike. Don’t tell mom and dad.” Kyle pleaded with panic in his voice and tears collecting in his eyes. “It’s not what you think. I just...I just wanted to do what other people my age do. I...fuck.” the omega continued, pacing the room up and down.

“Don’t worry. I am not going to rat you out, and I am not going to stop you either. I mean you are 16. I just don’t approve of the outfit.” Ike sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. The thing that probably bothered him most was that Kyle was likely going to see Stan Marsh. It was obvious by the way the alpha gawked at his brother that he wanted him. Ike is not going to let the guy break his big brother’s heart. Otherwise, he will have his head.

Kyle let out a shaky breath of relief. Of course, Ike would never do anything that would put him into a difficult situation.

“I am going to a party, Ike. It’s just clothes.” Kyle said. “Could you, you know, help me sneak out?”

“At least put on a hoodie. I don’t like the idea of people seeing everything through your clothes. If you could call these small pieces of almost non-existent fabric that.” Ike stated nonchalantly, and walked over to the omega’s closet, rummaging through it until he found what he had been looking for. He threw the pullover into his older brother’s face. Kyle went with it and pulled the hoodie over his head. He was grateful.

“Satisfied? The omega asked, looking at his little brother expectantly.

“Not really, no. But I don’t want to see you unhappy, so I’ll distract mom and dad for a bit. At least, promise me that nothing is going to happen to you. You have to promise!” he brought the omega into a tight hug, rubbing his face into his chest.

“Thank you, Ike. I promise you that I will be save. I have Tweek, Wendy and Bebe with me.” The red-head promised, returning the hearty embrace.

*****

Kyle was relieved and happy and now felt a little jittery inside at the prospect of being able to join the party. He stood at the stairs and watched Ike wander into the kitchen, where their mother was. His father was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Seconds later, the omega heard a loud scream from his mother, and their father sprang up from the couch to see what had caused the ruckus. Apparently, Ike had placed a plastic spider close to their mom, and since she hated spiders, their father was the one who now had to deal with Sheila and her frenzy. He almost felt sorry for his father. He heard Ike’s laughter and took it as his cue to run down the stairs, grab the thickest jacket that he could find in the small amount of time and put one his boots, silently closing the door behind him, as to not get caught.

Outside, the cold air hit his bare knees, and he shivered. It was cold. He saw Tweek, waiting for him on the pavement, wearing a large parka that looked like it had eaten him whole. The blonde waved at him, and Kyle sprinted towards the other omega. Tweek gave Kyle a long hug, shivering slightly.

“W-w-where ngh ha-ave you ngh b-b-bee-n arg? I h-have ngh been freez-ing m-my ass ngh off, her-e arg!” he accused, taking Kyle’s hand in his and dragging him down the road in a fast pace. The redhead didn’t know Tweek could walk so fast, considering his short legs.

“Sorry. But I am here now.” He answered weakly, letting himself be dragged along.

They walked past the dimly shining street laps and at the end of the of the narrow road there was a black truck. They hurriedly ran to it, still holding onto each other’s hands. The snow had been trampled down by the many passers-by over the day and was now a muddy pool of mostly water and dirt. The window of the car scrolled down, and the omegas were greeted by Bebe's and Clyde’s smiling faces. Bebe was wearing a red leather skirt with net suspenders tights, a black long-sleeved sheer top and red purse. Her makeup was stunning. Clyde wore a white button-up shirt, which sleeves he had rolled up, and dark jeans. Pretty simple.

“Hop in you two. I am gonna be your taxi tonight, though I won't be sober enough to bring you back home!” Clyde exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing through the empty night.

Kyle let out an annoyed sigh. Clyde was one of the most annoying people Kyle had ever had the displeasure of meeting. The alpha was obnoxious and loud, and simply put a pain in the ass.

“Heeeeyyy!! I hope you are wearing the clothes I got you!” Bebe yelled, clinching onto Clyde while greeting them.

The back door swung open, causing Tweek to scream and clasp Kyle’s hand so tightly that he thought, the blonde might have cut off all the blood supply to his hand. Wendy greeted them with a small wave, but Kyle could see on her face that she wasn’t happy at all. She was wearing a glitter skirt, a white V-neck chiffon top and a leather jacket.

Both omegas got into the car and fastened their seatbelts. Tweek pushed himself into the seat, holding onto the seatbelt, as if his life depended on it; he looked close to a panic attack. Wendy seemed to have sensed Tweek’s discomfort and put the blond’s hand into hers, while looking out of the window, her face propped up into her other hand. Kyle did the same and took Tweek’s other hand. The action made the anxious omega relax.

The truck, even though it was Clyde’s looked decently clean, as clean as someone like Clyde could be. The back windows were tinted, so you couldn't see inside. At least, that way he didn’t run the risk of being seen by someone who knew him and his parents. Clyde started the engine, and after a few minutes of driving Bebe turned around and interrupted the tense silence in the car.

“So?” she asked expectantly.

“So?” Kyle returned the question, raising an eyebrow at her.

“The clothes? Are you wearing them?” she questioned excitedly, holding Clyde’s hand.

“Mnh. y-yes...” Tweek answered shyly, fiddling with his fingers and avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah.” Kyle said simply, staring at the connection of Clyde’s and Bebe’s hands. The redhead turned towards Wendy, who was frowning.

“Great! I am so proud of myself!” Bebe exclaimed, ignoring the nasty stares Wendy had been giving her.

“You’re always great.” Clyde said, his hand wandering up her tight short skirt, and Bebe threw him a flirtatious look, batting her eyelashes at him and biting her lip.

Wendy only clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes and continued to stare solemnly out the window. Kyle could understand why Wendy was making a face. Clyde was touching her girl, and Bebe was shamefully flirty too. They drove past the convenient store and into the more isolated part of the town, until they turned into the corner of Token’s mansion. During the ride, Tweek wanted to jump out of Clyde’s car several times to walk, instead of risking death due to Clyde wild manoeuvres. Kyle wanted to jump out of the window too, but more so because of Bebe’s and Clyde’s awful and ear-damaging singing. A few minutes later, Clyde drove into the stone-paved driveway that was about the size of the school’s car park and halted his truck, parking next to several other cars. The mansion was enormous. There was a well right in front of the villa and you wouldn’t even see the end of the garden, even in the broad daylight. Kyle looked at the house in awe, and so did Tweek. The music was already blaring, and noises of laughter and happy chattering could be heard. Outside, there were several students from their school, most of whom Kyle only knew the faces of.

“We are here!” said Clyde.

“Well, obviously. “ Kyle rolled his eyes.

“So mean!” Clyde whined, “Stan thinks your cute, but your really not cute at all.” Kyle blushed a little at that.

“Don’t be a meanie, Kyle. We have Wendy who is already ruining the mood, we don’t need you joining her.” Bebe frowned.

“So, I am ruining the mood huh? I am in a great mood. Everything is peachy! Can’t you see that I am having the time of my life?!” the raven-haired omega exclaimed sarcastically, getting out of the car, slamming the door shut in the process.

“Wendy!” Bebe yelled. She jumped out of her seat and ran after Wendy, trying to catch up with her fast pace.

“What’s her deal?” the alpha question, furrowing his eyebrows. The action earned him a disapproving glare from Kyle, though the alpha seemed oblivious to it.

“L-let's ngh g-get out ngh t-then s-s-shall ngh we arg?” Tweek looked at Kyle, expecting him to follow suit, as he got out of the truck.

“Sure.” Kyle smiled, trying to forget Clyde’s earlier statement.

*****

The music was deafening, and it smelled of booze and food. Kyle had to cover his ears at first and slowly get used to having his senses bombarded by all the noises that surrounded him at once. There were people dancing and talking and some where doing things that weren’t considered decent in public, but at a party it was probably a normal occurrence to see people lewdly grinding onto each other, or humping each other, or swallow each other’s faces. Tweek was holding onto him, as Clyde lead them through the crowd of people. They went into another room, where they could put their jackets in. The room was unexpectedly vast, even though it didn’t look like it from the outside. They walked out of the closet, but not before making sure they would find their belongings again. Tweek looked uncomfortable in the clothes Bebe had gotten him and; therefore, tried to hide behind Kyle. The blonde wore dark-blue shorts, similar to Kyle’s, that barely covered his ass and a light-blue crop top with a small breast pocket. The breast pocket had a small planetary print on it. It suited Tweek, and the redhead was sure Bebe put some thoughts into it. The blonde next to him was fidgeting, pulling and picking on his shorts; an attempt to cover himself. The two omegas stood there, in the middle of the hall, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do.

“S-s-should ngh w-we da-ance arg?” asked Tweek, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Kyle turned to face him, looking just as lost as Tweek right now: “I don’t know. I have never been to a party…”

“M-ME NE-E-IGHTER ARG!” Tweek screamed, grabbing the redhead on his arms and shaking him like a ragdoll. Before he could say anything though, Kyle heard whistling from behind and saw Kenny, Clyde and Token walking towards them with drinks in their hands.

“Man, Tweekie. Now, I know why Craig is so obsessed with you. You look hot as fuck!” Clyde said, looking the blonde up and down with a grin on his face, like he was a piece of juicy meat.

Tweek flinched at that and looked visibly uncomfortable, not that he didn't look uncomfortable before.

“Nice butt, Kyle.” Kenny said, putting an arm around the omega and being a little too close for his comfort. Kyle pushed him away, frowning.

“Have you never heard of personal space?!” the omega asked rhetorically to which Kenny just answered with a cheeky grin. He did remove his arm though.

“Guys, behave! Clyde, your lucky Craig hasn’t heard that because that would not have ended well for you.” Token spoke up, putting himself between Kyle and Kenny.

Kenny was always flirty with everyone, even though he was in a committed relationship. To Kyle it didn’t look like he was that serious about his relationship with Butters. Butters didn’t seem bothered by Kenny’s flirtatious nature, and if he was, then he hid it well with his sweet smiles and polite behaviour. Kyle had to admit that he’d probably be the jealous type. He hoped Stan wasn’t like that. Wait…what? Kyle shook his head rapidly, trying to shoo the thought away.

“Didn’t hear what?” asked a nasally voice behind them. Tweek screamed at Craig’s sudden appearance.

“Nothing!” Clyde yelled, sprinting down the hallway and into another room, grabbing an omega by the arm; a call for them to dance with him.

“Not even a simple ‘hello’, how typical. You hurt my maiden heart.” Kenny said, clutching at his chest and feigning to swipe a tear away.

“I wouldn’t consider you very maiden-like.” Craig deadpanned, turning his attention towards Tweek. Tweek was the reason he was here, after all and he looked as cute as always.

“Hey, Tweek.” He said simply, looking him up and down, but not the same way Clyde did only moments ago. It was a look of pure admiration for the blonde omega.

“Hi…arg.” Tweek stuttered, looking at the ground.

“Kyle!!”, another voice came up from behind the two omegas.

It was undoubtedly Stan’s voice. Kyle would recognize his deep and throaty voice everywhere. He turned around to greet him, when he felt two muscular arms bring him into a bone-crushing hug. He tensed up at first but soon relaxed and melted into the alpha’s warmth. He smelled really good, like freshly fallen rain.

“Hey, Stan.” The omega smiled at the alpha who returned the warm smile. The alpha turned towards Craig, who was trying to ease Tweek’s anxiety, still not letting go of Kyle.

“Dude, you just disappeared?!” he said.

“Fuck off!” countered Craig with a stoic expression.

“Guys, guys. Please.” Token said, his friends were already causing him a major headache, and the party barely started. Why was he friends with those migraine-inducing idiots again?

“Sorry, I was later then expected because of a certain somebody.” Stan told Kyle, suggestively glaring at Craig.

“You could have come with someone else.” Craig stated, not paying the other alpha any mind, too engrossed in calming the twitchy omega in front of him. They seemed to have drifted off into their own little world.

“You drive like a grandpa, man.” Stan countered to which Craig responded in his usual Craig-like manner.

Craig asked Tweek for a dance, taking his hand and leading him into another room. Kyle and Stan were left awkwardly standing in front each other surrounded by drunkenly dancing people. Kenny and Token had disappeared somewhere into the crowd moments after Tweek and Craig had left.

“You look nice.” The alpha stated, slightly covering his mouth with his hand, looking past Kyle. He didn’t want to ogle at the read-haired beauty too much, since just looking at the clothes that accentuated every curve of the omega’s body so perfectly made his mouth salivate. He looked gorgeous. He always did. He could wear ugly torn rags and still look beautiful. A red lock had fallen into Kyle’s face, and Stan so badly wanted to brush it away but refrained from doing so. He cleared his throat not sure what to do with himself.

“Th-hank you. Eh-h you look good too.” Kyle said, a blush adorning his cheeks.

Stan wore beige chinos, a navy-blue sweater, a light blue denim shirt and white sneakers, and the omega thought it suited him; made him look so much more mature. The alpha had his sleeves rolled up, so Kyle got a good look at his biceps. They were standing too close to each other due to dancing crowd and those who forced their way through it. Another swarm of people made their way through the narrow doorway, and the omega found himself pressed against the alpha’s muscular frame. Kyle held onto Stan, secretly enjoying how the warmth radiating from his body embraced him. He liked the feeling of their chests pressed together and listening to the alpha’s quickened heartbeat.

Stan’s hand had travelled down to the small of Kyle’s back, while his other hand laid on his hip. The touch was light like a feather and barely even there. Stan was trying hard not to pop a boner right then and there, keeping the touches to the minimum. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the closeness their shared or the softness of the omega's pale skin. Honestly, he so desperately wanted to press his face into the omega’s neck and breath in his delicious scent. He wanted to tenderly kiss Kyle’s scent glands and leave a trail of big red hickeys on his neck and his collar bones, so everyone knew that the omega was his. He wanted to trace his fingers up and down those supple thighs and explore every inch of the redhead’s body with his tongue. These were dangerous thoughts, and Stan had trouble keeping his composure. Stan had to change his mental image for a moment. He looked at the omega, counting his long dark lashes and drowning in his forest green eyes. They pulled him in like quicksand. They looked so clear and beautiful, even under the dim light. When their eyes met, both their breaths hitched, and Kyle closed his eyes maybe expecting something, or maybe not. Their bubble was broken by a screeching voice, and Kyle pushed away from the alpha, suddenly fully aware of his actions.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Jew boy dressed as a cheap street whore. Maybe I should warn Token about your grabby hands. Oh, where is your twitchy friend? Busy getting his slutty ass fucked by Tucker?” Cartman asked condescendingly, making gestures with his hands while speaking.

“Shut your mouth asshole, or I am going to kick your ass!” Kyle yelled, stopping Stan from stepping up for him.

“You?! Don’t make me laugh.” Cartman laughed out, throwing his head back.

“Fatass if you don’t shut up, I am going to bash your teeth in.” Stan warned, putting his hand protectively on Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle; however, swatted it away taking a few steps forward, so he stood right in front of Eric.

“What the fuck is your problem?! Just fuck off, you fat piece of trash!” the omega hissed, glaring up at the beta who scowled in return.

Every fibre of Kyle’s body hated the beta with such great passion, he would like to just throw him in front of a bus. He probably wouldn’t even feel bad about it, figuring that he would do every other human being - and society in general - a favour. They had had their fair share of run-ins already, and it seemed Cartman purposely sought Kyle out just to piss him off. He bad-mouthed his friends in front of him, insulted him personally and made abusive remarks about omegas.

“Wow. Aren’t you brave? Actually, if you ask me so directly, I shall answer your question. You omegas are my problem. All you do is whore around and flaunt your asses because that’s all you can do. You piss me off the most because you just can’t accept the fact that you are inferior, and inferior beings should not be allowed to run their mouths.” Cartman said, glowering at the omega.

That was the final straw Kyle needed to attack. He jumped at Cartman and tried to get a hold on his throat, so he could choke him. The music had stopped sometime in the middle, and Cartman fell to the floor, arms covering his face. The beta didn’t expect the omega to actually launch at him. Kyle was on top of Cartman, putting all his weight onto the beta ready to deliver another final blow to the brunette’s face, but was stopped by two arms grabbing him from behind and pulling him off the yelling and cursing beta. The omega tried to struggle his way free; he kicked and screamed, but Stan had him immobilised.

“I am going to fucking murder you!” Kyle screamed angrily, his breathing came out in slow puffs.

“You damn bitch!” Cartman yelled back, holding his right cheek, where Kyle managed to strike him.

A crowd had formed around them, curiously observing the commotion they had caused. The people around them spurted them on, some cheering for the omega, while other’s wanted Eric to put Kyle into his place.

“Beat his ass, Kyle!” cheered Nicole, a beta from his class and Token’s girlfriend.

“Teach the omega a lesson, Cartman. Don’t let an omega talk to you like that!” yelled Kevin Stolley, an alpha.

“Okay. Guys. Guys! Stop it already. Kyle, stop threatening Cartman, and fatass stop being an asshole!” Stan yelled, successfully silencing the crowd and Cartman with the authority that was seeping through his voice, though Kyle wasn’t having any of it.

“He started it. Let go of me, Stan.” The omega struggled against the strong hold, but to no avail; the alpha just wouldn’t budge.

“Bring it on, you leg-spreading whore.” The beta stood up, puffing out his chest, though he immediately backed off, when Stan glowered at him dangerously, releasing his scent.

When the alpha’s scent entered Kyle’s nostrils, he tensed up, feeling the urge to submit and bare his neck. He had stopped fighting the alpha’s grip on him and dared peeking up. Stan looked so feral in that moment. Something akin to fear, but also excitement, started to pool in the pit of Kyle’s stomach at the mere sight of the alpha. The blue in the raven-haired boy’s eyes was more prominent, and there was a certain yellowish glow to it. Kyle could feel the slick running out of his hole. He was disgusted with himself, for suddenly feeling aroused at the display of power; disgusted for being so weak; weak like an omega. The omega hated that feeling; the feeling of powerlessness. He hated being reminded of the alleged superiority of alphas.

After that, the room slowly dispersed, and Kyle and Stan were left alone in the hallway. The omega looked down at his feet, having gone lax against the alpha’s broad chest, staring at the ceiling.

“I am sorry.” The alpha abruptly said, feeling guilty.

There was a small pause, before Kyle responded in a raspy voice: “You can let go of me now.”

Stan removed his arms around the omega as fast as lighting and put some distance between them. The expression on the omega’s face so empty, it made the alpha’s stomach churn. The music had started again, though it wasn’t as deafening as before. Kyle moved to the papered wall beside the wooden stairs, that lead to the second floor, and leaned against it, gripping the wallpaper behind him. He covered his face with his hands and glided down the wall, taking in deep breaths of air. His knees were drawn to his chest, and his head was bent upwards, his fingers rubbing his tired eyelids. He didn’t know what to feel right now. Cartman made him so mad, but so did all these other pricks that were siding with the beta. He felt so vulnerable. He sensed Stan’s eyes watching him; the alpha was standing there, in the hallway, like a lost puppy. The raven-haired boy moved over to the omega, sliding down the wall next to him, just sitting there without any words of comfort, which was what Kyle actually preferred right now, though he needed time for himself to think.

“Stan”, the omega started, observing the alpha’s handsome face lighten up at the call of his name, “could you…could you give me some alone-time? I…I…”

“It’s okay.” The alpha said, stopping Kyle from continuing by taking the omega’s face in his hands and putting his thumb over his lips. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked tentatively.

“…no…” the omega answered plainly, while drawing patterns over his left knee.

“I’ll see you later, right? You’re not leaving, are you?” the alpha asked with a troubled expression that didn’t suit his gorgeous features.

“I am not leaving.” The redhead said, offering a weak smile, and Stan gave him a curt nod.

The alpha then stood up, and Kyle watched him walk into the other room, where the party has moved to. The dejected fall of Stan’s shoulders made him feel bad, and he cursed himself under his breath for being such an over-sensible cry-baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! <3  
> For the next chapter, I might continue the story of Stan and Kyle or focus on Tweek and Craig. I am not sure yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. It took me some time to get this up, but here's another chapter!! Thanks for all the nice comments and the kudos. I really appreciate it!

Chapter 6 – The party part II

Craig sighed as he handed out yet another hot dog for another hungry customer. The queue of people waiting for their food to be served seemed endless, even though there weren’t as many people as before. The alpha hated this. He didn’t even know how he ended up selling food at one of Tricia's volleyball games. Well, he technically knew how. It was because of his little sister that manipulative little fuck. She asked him, or more like coerced him into helping. She would have told their parents about him smoking pot if he hadn’t agreed. His parents would have forbidden him to go to the party tonight, which wouldn’t have made any difference because he would have gone anyway with or without their permission, but he could not stand his mother’s scolding. He needed to see Tweek. He wanted the omega to be his. At least, the tournament was going to be over soon, and they were running out of food anyway. The gym had been surprisingly full of people, considering that they were at a kid's volleyball game. These games were boring and uneventful as hell.

He looked at his wrist watch to see that it was already half past 7. Only about 15 minutes had passed, since the last time he checked his watch. He had still another 30 minutes to go plus the time they needed to clean up the place. He groaned, rubbing his forehead tiredly. The alpha leaned his elbow on the counter, taking another order with a disinterested look on his face. At least, the amount of people demanding food had decreased considerably.

The only one left now was a beta lady who had a dissatisfied frown on her overly-painted face. She had one hand on her hip and her foot was tapping the floor impatiently. It was annoying and Craig so desperately wanted to flip her off, but he refrained from doing so. He wasn’t keen on receiving his “boss’s” wrath again for being impolite. Ms Daniels, Nicole’s mum, was a scary lady when angered, so he kept his expression as neutral as always; not that this was difficult for him to manage. His facial expressions were limited, and Clyde had called it a ‘resting bitch-face'. Whatever he meant by that.

“My food is cold.” The beta stated, looking at the alpha expectantly.

“I am sorry, I will let the kitchen know.” He answered dryly, not sounding apologetic at all. He turned around towards the kitchen and yelled: “The food was cold.”

“But there is nobody in the kitchen.” The woman pointed out confused.

“I know.” Craig responded nonchalantly.

The beta gaped at him; her mouth opened but closed again. She had an exasperated expression, as if he had deeply offended her. She seemed to get out of her stupor and stomped her foot on the ground, before turning away, but not without dramatically flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. Craig had a small, barely visible grin on his lips. Pissing her off made his dull day a little bit brighter, but not as bright as the prospect of seeing Tweek.

*****

He came home around 8:45 and went straight up to his room to get ready, avoiding being seen by his father. They didn’t have the best relationship, and there were times when they wouldn’t exchange a word for weeks. Craig didn’t really care that much. He had never been the most talk-active person anyway.

He went to Stripe's cage and got the guinea pig out of it in order to put him into the bigger enclosure downstairs. The alpha didn’t want Stripe to get bored spending the day mostly in the small cage in his room. He petted his soft fur, leisurely stroking it from the animal’s head to his back. He had been thinking about getting his genuine pig a companion and friend, so Stripe doesn’t feel lonely. He read that guinea pigs are quite social, and it was recommended that people hold them at least in pairs. Maybe, he should ask Tweek to accompany him to the pet store. It would be something they could do after Craig had taken the omega on their first date. He must have had a pretty stupid look on his face because his sister was staring at him like he had just grown a second head.

“What’s with that face? You look even uglier than you usually do, and that is pretty hard to achieve.” She said, lazily laying on the couch, one leg bent over the other. She was reading one of her volleyball magazines. So boring.

“You always seem to top it, though.” He answered calmly, putting Stripe into the confinement.

The small animal immediately started crawling around, heading towards the food. Of fucking course. He was a glutton. Craig had to make sure he wouldn’t become overweight. He wouldn’t want his precious Stripe to rival Cartman’s obesity.

Tricia looked up from her magazine, her expression neutral. The only thing he got from her as an answer was her middle finger; that kind of habit ran within the family. He wasn’t impressed at all though and mimicked her behaviour.

“Weren’t you about to head out to that party? If I remember correctly, you wanted to woo that blonde omega. You know. The one you are constantly jerking off to.” She stated matter-of-factly.

‘Where would she know that from?’ the alpha questioned, and his eyes widened for a brief moment. His little sister must have noticed it because she added: “I was joking, but now I know that you actually do jerk off to the thought of him.”

“Tzz. I am not going to justify myself for something that is completely natural.” The alpha said.

With that he ended their short conversation and left the living room, heading upstairs. He had to get ready, since he was already running late. He usually wouldn’t give two fucks about being late, but tonight was special, since Tweek would be there. Most of the times, he would be the last one to arrive at a party, and one of the first people to leave. He could only tolerate Cartman for so long.

He was about to get dressed when, suddenly, his door burst open. There was Stan, standing in all his not-so-much glory, barging into his room, as if it was the most natural thing to do. The alpha plopped down onto Craig’s bed, and the Craig could feel the annoyance creeping up on him.

“What the fuck, Marsh. What are you doing here?” he asked with irritation in his voice, pulling his shirt over his head and putting both of his arm into each sleeve.

“I need a ride.” Stan simply stated, yawning.

“So what? What on earth made you think, I of all people, would give you one?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Well, you have a car. I was close to you house, and I figured that your kind heart wouldn’t possibly reject me, and I don’t want to ride with Cartman.” He counted with his fingers.

Craig stared at the alpha. He sounded as stupid as Clyde, and he was used to Clyde spouting nonsense 24/7.

“You were wrong. I don’t pick up strays.” He stated, turning away.

“Do you want to know what Tweek really likes?” Stan asked, already knowing that he had Craig on the hook only by mentioning Tweek’s name in a sentence.

Craig didn’t want to admit it, but he was dying to get to know every single detail about Tweek. He refused to call his behaviour stalker-like. He preferred to call it observing from a distance. What could he say? Tweek was his weakness.

“How would you know what Tweek likes?” Craig asked, narrowing his eyes at the other alpha.

“Kyle told me. He likes talking about his friends, and I enjoy listening to him talk. He always makes these cute noises when he thinks he talked to much or when he sneezes. When he laughs his big green beautiful eyes become really small because he clenches them shut involuntarily. He looks ado...” the boy started rambling.

“Dude, I don’t want to hear your rambling about that passive-aggressive ginger. Give me the information I want.” Craig said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I have you know that Kyle’s ‘passive-aggressiveness’, as you called it, is really sexy. Oh yeah, Tweek likes squeeze hugs.” Stan said.

“Squeeze hugs?” Craig questioned.

“Hugs in which you squeeze a person tightly when you hug them. Kyle likes that sort of hug too. So maybe, it’s an omega thing. I really want to give him a squeeze hug, though I probably wouldn’t mind squeezing more things on his body.” He continued with a dreamy look on his face. Craig knew that just by looking at the expression on the other alpha’s face - the kind of expression, where he would mindlessly stare at nothing in particular- that he had lost the guy.

“Fucking pervert. I could have lived without ever knowing that.” Craig mumbled under his breath. He doesn’t want to know about the guy’s secret or not-so-secret perversions.

The alpha was fully dressed now, and snipped his fingers in front of his friend, attempting to get him out of his dream world.

“Get going, dimwit.” He said, leaving his room.

“Fuck off, asshole.” Stan responded, following Craig downstairs.

*****

The car ride was annoying to say the least. Stan was a horrible front-passenger, not as horrible as having Clyde in the front, but he was close.

“Why are you driving so slowly?” Stan asked impatiently, fidgeting in his seat way too much, for it to be a calm ride.

“I can’t go faster than 30 km/h here, you prick.” He sighed in response.

“How old are you, man? 90?” The other alpha asked sarcastically. Craig did not appreciate the tone in his voice. Stan was such a whiny bitch when the ginger was involved.

“It’s dark, and the streets are slippery from the frost. Calm your tits, Marsh. You are going to see the omega of your dreams soon enough. God damn. I hate you.” He said, raising his voice slightly and tightening the grip on the wheel.

“But what if someone else snatches him away from me? I saw him talking to that asshat Gregory at his locker the other day. If the guy dares touch him, I am so going to kick his ass. Hitting on someone else’s omega is such a cheap move and totally not cool. I can already hear him say ‘I maintained a 4.0 grade point average’ blah blah blah.” The alpha ranted, mimicking Gregory’s voice and accent.

They passed by the drug store, and the streets looked hauntedly empty. The sky was clear of all clouds, and Craig wished he could be stargazing with Tweek, instead of being trapped with Stan in a car that seemed to small right now. The alpha wanted to show the omega all the constellation that could be seen at this time of the year and tell him everything he knew and learned about space. He wanted to hold his hand, kiss his plumb lips and wake up next to the blonde’s beautiful face every day.

“He is not yours.” Craig stated plainly looking at the road.

“I know that.” Stan said, rolling his eyes.

“And frankly, I don’t think that Kyle is the kind of person that appreciates being referred to as possession. He is kind of similar to Wendy in that matter. Besides, if he likes you, then he likes you. Stop being so damn insecure because I don’t want to be the one listening to your bullshit. I am not your personal suggestion box.” Although, he had to admit that Gregory was a self-centred and self-absorbed bastard.

“I don’t see him as a mere possession, and I know that he hates it when ‘alphas go all alpha on him’.” Stan stated, making quotation marks with his fingers, before he continued: “It just agitates me when I see him talking and laughing with somebody else. I can’t just switch these ugly feelings off. God, sometimes I get the feeling that he just sees me as a friend.”

“So much for not being a suggestion box.” Craig muttered, but he answered his friend seriously anyway. “I get it, man. Listen, just tell him that you see him as more than a friend. Make sure that he knows your intentions; otherwise you might really be stuck in the friendzone forever.”

Stan turned his head to look at his alpha friend with a serious expression on his face. He put his foot on the dashboard - the action irritated Craig a tiny bit, though he chose to ignore it – leaning his arm on his propped-up knee.

He opened his mouth and said: “By the way, why are he berating me when you aren’t any better when it comes to Tweek. You are overly possessive yourself, dude. Do you remember that one time when Kevin was hitting on Tweek? You had been staring daggers at him for days, and if Token and Clyde hadn’t helt you back, you would have probably gone after him. In the end, you decided to do the most mature thing you could possibly think of; putting a stink bomb into the teacher’s desk and blaming Kevin. He got two weeks detention for that.”

“Just because I say reasonable things doesn’t mean I act reasonably all the time. Besides, nobody touches what’s rightfully mine.” Craig answered truthfully and with a certain calmness in his voice.

He knew that he sounded like a hypocrite, but at least he was aware of his own behaviour. The alpha loosened his grip on the steering wheel a bit and let his other hand rest on the gear stick, casually thumbing over it.

“Wow, dude. So intense.” Stan answered with a small laugh, “You went all Cartman on poor Kevin.”

“No, I didn’t. If I pulled a ‘Cartman’ on him, then I would have framed him for illegal drug possession by putting 2 kg of cocaine into his locker and calling the cops.”

“And you call me possessive.” The other boy murmured, shaking his head a little, opting to look out of the window. The rest of the drive they spent in a comfortable silence.

They had finally arrived at Token’s, and they weren’t even that late. Craig knows that Stan blamed his slow driving for it, but the alpha knew better. It was definitely Tricia’s fault. If you don’t know whose is to blame, then blame her. It is as easy as that. He felt upset that he hadn’t been the first to see Tweek in those kinds of clothes, although he preferred it when Tweek was himself. Just by looking at the sweet omega, he knew that Bebe had probably had her hands in it. That girl was really obsessed with fashion, especially shoes. Tweek; however, looked uncomfortable in the tiny shorts, and the crop top, even though Craig really liked the small print on the breast pocket, and the fact that he could admire the omega’s smooth skin. The one thing the alpha didn’t like was that everyone else could admire Tweek’s body too.

*****

Tweek enjoyed the closeness he shared with Craig. In fact, the alpha was so close that if Tweek stood on his tip-toes and Craig leaned down a little bit, he would be able to kiss the alpha’s lips. The music was loud, and he didn’t know what to do. He was as clueless, if not more, as he had been when he was with Kyle. He looked up again, meeting Craig’s gaze. His blue eyes were looking at him, watching him and the intensity of the alpha's gaze on him was nerve wrecking, but not in a bad way. Craig looked as stunning as always in his blue ripped jeans and the dark red hoodie. His clothes were simple and minimalistic, and it really suited him. Tweek on the other hand, looked like a cheap hooker. He should not have let Bebe choose his clothes. Craig and he were swaying along to the music in a slow-paced rhythm, and the omega could hear the people whispering behind him again. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it or if they really did talk about him; nonetheless, he felt self-conscious again. He turned his gaze away from Craig and looked at his feet. He wanted to talk to the alpha, but he couldn’t get the words that formed in his head to pass his lips; too afraid to say something wrong.

“Are you feeling uneasy?” the alpha asked, ripping the blonde out of his thoughts.

“Arg...” Was all he could muster, so instead he shook his head as a no.

Craig touched Tweek’s lips with his thumb and gently lifted the omega’s head up.

“Don’t be nervous.” He said soothingly with a soft smile on his face. The alpha looked so gentle when he smiled, and he barely ever smiled.

Tweek's eyes lingered on Craig’s lips, and he leaned up, closing his eyes for a brief moment, slightly opening his mouth. He could feel his pulse speed up and feel his heart pound loudly in his ears, he even felt it in his fingertips. He wanted the alpha to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure how to indicate it. The omega couldn’t just initiate the kiss himself, since omegas weren’t supposed to do that in public. It was considered improper for omegas to act too invitingly or ‘provocatively’. It could be interpreted as being to promiscuous; a trait that an omega should not have. He waited for Craig to press his lips against his, yet nothing happened. He opened his eyes again and saw the alpha’s confused look. The raven-haired boy was staring at him, and the omega turned away shyly, biting his lips. He was embarrassed by his own behaviour. Did Craig not want to kiss him? Did Tweek offend him? The omega could feel his anxiety rise and he pulled away from Craig, hastily fleeing the room and ignoring the alpha’s calls and the snickers of a group of omegas that had watched the scene.

Tweek pressed his way through a crowd of people playing beer pong, earning himself disapproving grunts. Some insults were also thrown his way, but he couldn’t hear them, too lost in his own raging mind, he felt he had lost control of.

He didn’t know how big Token’s mansion actually was, but by the looks of it, it was enormous. The omega went down some big ass stairs and opened the first door on the left, entering the room and sinking down at the wall beside the door, through which he had entered the basement. He took deep breaths: in and out to ease his anxiety. His breathing was ragged and came out in short puffs. He really needed some coffee. The caffeine would surely calm him down. Tweek looked through the dark room, and the small window above him served him as light, so the omega could at least determine where he was. From the outside, he could hear voices and laughter, but he couldn’t tell whom these voices belonged to. It looked like he went right into the wine cellar. He could barely see, but he recognised huge wooden barrels and several self-crafted shelves that were filled with bottles of alcohol. The blonde nervously sat up and crawled towards the small wooden table that was located in the middle of the room and right in front of the barrels. He was curious, and he needed something to calm his nerves. If he couldn’t have his coffee, then he would just drink some of the wine, even though he’d never had a drop of alcohol before. He looked under the table and could make out the shapes of wine glasses, so he felt his way through them and chose one. His eyes had already adapted to the dark, so it wasn’t much of a problem to fill the glass with the liquid in the bottle that stood on the table. It had already been opened anyway. The omega filled the glass to the brim and gulped it down. The fast swallows caused him to cough, but it didn’t deter him from filling the glass again and drinking it in one go. He drank it so fast, he could barely taste the flavour of the drink. He sank down and let the warm fuzzy feeling engulf him. The blonde let his thoughts wander a bit, until they strayed back to his current situation. His mind felt foggy, though he was still somewhat coherent. Tweek wondered if Craig was looking for him, so he forced himself to get up from the rather comfortable position on the floor and wobbled towards the door. He tumbled over his feet and fell forward; his bare knees hitting the cold hard floor. It hurt, though he ignored the throbbing of his knee caps. The blonde reached for the door knob and pulled himself up, opening the door. The light blinded his eyes. The omega rubbed them viciously with the balls of his hands, to get his head straight. He had to climb the stairs after all. Tweek look at the stairs and set his foot on the first step. It was rather difficult, considering that his vision was a bit blurry. At the end, Tweek chose to crawl up the stairs, since he feared he would stumble again and fall down, and eventually break his neck. So, it was better to do it safely. Tweek didn’t want to risk an early death due to his current incompetence of walking without quavering. It took him awhile, but he somehow managed to do it. He clawed at the floor and cautiously pulled his body forward to lean against the wall and rest. He couldn’t close his eyes because the voice that appeared in front of him suddenly had him awake.

“Tweek. Where have you been? I have been looking for you. Why did you run away?” Craig’s nasally voice filled his ears.

“Craaiig…” he hiccupped, reaching for him with his arms. The omega wanted to cuddle up to him.

“Are you drunk? What happened to your knees?” the alpha asked with a raised eye brow. He crouched down, regarding the omega’s overall state.

“No? I j-just feel dro-wsy, and I fell onto the floor.” Tweek said, clawing at the alpha’s shirt.

“Are you hurt?” the alpha asked with a concerned voice. Tweek sported two big bruises right onto his knee caps.

“No.” the omega shook his head.

“Why did you run?” Craig asked, helping the omega up and enjoying the way, the omega clinched to him.

“You *sniff* w-wouldn’t kiss m-me…” the omega said in a small voice, tears collecting in his eyes. He buried his face in the alpha’s warmth, inhaling his relaxing scent.

“Wha-.” Craig stopped himself, squeezing the omega tightly. “I didn’t know, you wanted me to kiss you.” He finished, feeling his stomach fill with these intense and concentrated emotions of pure joy that he always felt when he was with Tweek.

“I r-really like you.” Tweek said, rubbing his face into Craig’s chest.

Craig stood there, completely flabbergasted. The alpha felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he covered his mouth with his hand. He felt sooo happy right now. He slid down the wall and took Tweek with him; the omega now in his lap, staring up at him with expectant eyes. The omega’s lips looked so kissable, so Craig did just that; he kissed the blonde on the lips. It was brief, and Craig’s lips lingered close to Tweek’s for a moment, feeling the omega’s breath against his mouth. It felt magical. They both made eye contact, and the blonde pressed their lips together once more, though with more force. He was so eager, he almost bumped his face into the alpha’s. Craig smiled as their mouths collided a second time. He grabbed the omega’s neck, pulling him in. The alpha slung his arm around Tweek’s waist, pressing him closer to his body. Tweek’s nimble fingers clasped onto the front of the alpha’s hoodie, and he felt a surge of desire hit him. The blonde licked the raven-haired boy’s lips, demanding him to open his mouth. Craig was surprised, when he felt the omega’s wet tongue on his lips, since he didn’t expect Tweek to be so bold. He had thought that he might be shy and feeble but apparently, he was wrong. The alpha opened his mouth a little, and their tentative first kiss developed into a heated and sloppy make-out session, where they both licked all over each other’s mouth - inside and out - without knowing what to do. The alpha decided to break the kiss when he felt the heat go south; a string of saliva still connecting them. They both started giggling, feeling high on the jolt of excitement and the butterflies they felt in their stomachs. The omega rubbed his face into the crook of the alpha’s neck, purring and releasing a content scent. He always felt save and secure when he was with Craig. He was overwhelmingly happy right now, and Craig felt it too. The raven-haired alpha was also proud that the omega felt so relaxed with him that he had even started purring. Omegas seldomly purred in front of their alpha. This behaviour was normally solely reserved for their babies or other omegas. Craig nuzzled into Tweek’s neck, rubbing his scent all over him, so everyone knew whom the omega belonged to.

*****

They went back to the living room, holding hands. Tweek was walking close behind him with a faint blush covering his cheeks, and still a little bit tipsy. Plastic cups littered the floor, it reeked of alcohol, and obnoxious laughter from various students filled the room.

“Hey, Craig over here.” Clyde yelled, dramatically waving at him with both of is arms. Craig rolled his eyes but pulled Tweek along with him towards his friend who was sitting in a small circle with Kenny, Cartman, Token, Bebe and Kevin.

“Craaaaiiiig, my bestie. Let’s play ‘Never Have I Ever’” the brunette said, trying to give the other alpha a suffocating hug.

“Back off, man.” Craig laughed, pushing his friend’s face away.

“Soo cold.” The brunette alpha cried, sitting down again and laying his head onto Bebe’s lap, pretending to sob.

“Hey Craigy, I see it worked out with how much our Tweekie bird reeks of you.” Kenny smirked, and Tweek buried his face into Craig’s shoulder. The raven on the other hand, just flipped the blonde alpha off.

“Let’s play!” the rest of the group cheered.

“You know I can’t drink. I have to drive.” Craig stated, watching his best friends face fall.

“Boooh, boring.” Cartman sneered.

“Doesn’t matter. Just put your fingers down, or maybe we should spice it up and strip.” Kenny said, he was clearly tipsy at this point, and so was the rest of the group.

“Wooohoo! Stripping, stripping, stripping!” Bebe, Clyde and Cartman chanted simultaneously.

“Fucking idiots.” Craig muttered, sitting down and pulling Tweek as close as he could. The omega was shaking a bit at idea of having to remove his clothes. Although, Craig suspected that the odds of that to happen were slim, considering the omega’s personality.

“Let me go first. Let me go first.” Clyde whined excitedly.

“You are such a child.” Token said exasperatingly, rolling his eyes.

“Let the spaz start.” Cartman said, and Tweek squeaked. The statement got the beta a dangerous look from Craig.

“Fuck off, fatass.” Craig warned, but Tweek stopped him.

“It’s okay.” The blonde assured. “Never have I ever skipped class.” He said.

“So innocent.” Said Kenny, mockingly clutching at his chest. He downed the shot and removed his sweatshirt.

“My baby is so pure, even though you mostly smell of Craig now.” Bebe said, removing her tights and taking the next shot.

Everyone, but Tweek and Token had to remove one garment. Tweek watched as Craig got rid of his hoodie and gave it to the omega. The omega blushed at the gesture but pulled the hoodie over his head anyway, feeling warm and happy inside. He didn’t feel so exposed and self-conscious anymore, since the pullover went down to his bruised knees.

“Since when do the rules say, you get to put on clo-, ouch.” Clyde cried, having received a hit over the head from Token. “What was that for?”

“Shut up. It is your turn by the way.” Token answered.

“Yes mom.” Clyde said obediently. “Never have I ever taken a shower selfie and sent it to someone.”

The group stared at the brunette, but then Kenny, Bebe and Kevin took a shot and lost another piece of clothing.

“It’s my turn,” Bebe announced, “Never have I ever had a threesome.”

Clyde, Kenny and Cartman drank, removing one garment.

“You? Seriously? Who would do you?” Craig questioned Cartman with a disgusted face, raising an eyebrow at him. Token had the same look of disbelief on his face.

“Shut up, virgin. I do get laid. I am rather popular.” Eric said pridefully.

“Of course.” Bebe muttered sarcastically, while Clyde and Kenny cracked up.

“Never have I ever woken up drunk the next day in some back alley.” Kevin said, and unsurprisingly, the blonde omega had been the only one who hadn’t had that kind of experience yet.

“Never have I ever gotten a bad grade.” Token said with a grin.

“Boriiiing.” Clyde said.

“Never have I ever framed someone for something I did.” Kenny said. Craig pulled his shirt over his head, and Tweek had difficulties not ogling at the alpha’s six pack and his lean muscles. Cartman – who would have thought – took a shot and removed his shirt.

“Huh Craig!” Clyde put his hands over his mouth, producing a theatrical noise, and Craig shrugged.

“Never have I ever driven drunk.” Said Craig, putting his arm over his omega’s shoulder.

“You should have said ‘Never have I ever gotten laid’.” Cartman remarked scornfully.

“Shut your face, ugly.” the alpha answered calmly, and Tweek was surprised at this newly found information. The blonde would have never thought that Craig was a virgin, since he is very popular and good-looking. However, it somehow made him happy that, just like Tweek, Craig hadn’t slept with anyone yet. The blonde omega had always been jealous of whoever might have been the alpha’s first.

*****

Stan knew he shouldn’t have hard feelings, but he felt as if Kyle had rejected him somehow. The thought itself was ridiculous because the alpha was sure that there was something between them. Kyle just needed some time for himself. That’s what the omega had said. However, having Kyle push him away like that hurt. When he closed the door behind him, the party was in full swing, though he hadn’t joined them for a while and decided to just sit there and wait for Kyle to enter the room. At some point, someone had turned down the music, so people were able to actually have a proper conversation without yelling at each other. The alpha's eyes were skimming the room, feeling the frustration starting to boil in the pit of his stomach. Clyde who had been playing ‘Never Have I Ever’ with the others was now sitting on the couch heavily making out with Bebe who was sitting in the alpha’s lap; Wendy nowhere in sight. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen her since they arrived. Kenny, Cartman, Heidi, Token, Nicole and three other people, Stan didn’t bother to remember the names of, were half naked and cheerily sitting in a circle playing ‘Truth or Dare’. The alpha’s day would have been considerably better if Cartman wore clothes and if the beta had gone a day without triggering a reaction from Kyle.

‘I need a drink', the alpha thought, making his way into the open kitchen to get himself a beer. He was done moping around and waiting for Kyle. Stan had promised himself that today, he would not drink, but the alpha was frustrated and when he was frustrated, drinking always helped him drown his feelings. He would probably regret it afterwards, but who gives a damn.

He opened the can and gulped down the content. Wendy was always nagging him about his alleged ‘drinking problem’, but he could hold his liquor; he just chose not to. Then he poured himself another drink, but in the end, he went to just down the whole bottle. After a good amount of alcohol, he could feel all the tense muscles in his body relax. He joined some people on a drinking game, and as time went, he found himself drinking beer from a tube. He felt dizzy and went to the kitchen counter again, thinking that more alcohol would resolve the dizziness and the headache. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Henrietta, an omega he had a brief fling with during the summer, approach him.

“Hey, Stanly.” She greeted, biting her lips that were covered in black lip stick. Stan wasn’t sure if she tried to be seductive, but if she did, it wasn’t working in the slightest.

“Heeeyyy.” The alpha slurred back, lifting the flask without much coordination. He was totally wasted. He leaned his body weight onto the kitchen counter and set the bottle down, clumsily reaching for another beer can. He had difficulties opening it, but he managed it somehow.

“Are you and the ginger a thing?” the black-haired omega asked, batting her long eyelashes and leaning over, so the alpha could get a good look at her cleavage. He was so totally not looking at her boobs.

Stan pulled his eyes away and cleared his throat, a sarcastic laugh escaping his lips. “I wished,” he said, scratching his neck with his hand.

“Want me to help you forget?” she asked flirtatiously, leaning towards Stan and playing with his shirt. Stan looked at her for a long time, contemplating. Should he take her offer? ‘Kyle and I aren’t in a relationship, so it wouldn’t be an issue if I agreed’ the horny and emotional part of the alpha’s brain concluded, though the rational part of his brain felt committed to the red-haired omega. The issue was that he always got so incredibly horny when he was drunk, and he could never really control his impulses when he got wasted.

“Nah.” He answered, but he didn’t sound convincing.

“You sure? I could just suck you off. How long has it been?” she asked in a husky voice, trailing her fingers down his torso and sliding her hands into his jeans, boldly grabbing his chunk. The alpha groaned at the action, feeling his arousal grow. His intoxicated brain couldn’t really grasp the situation, but his hand moved on his own, grabbing Henrietta’s behind and harshly pulling her closer. He gave her a weak, but sly grin as he started to kiss down her neck.

“Stan?” the alpha heard a far too familiar voice. A voice he would have loved to hear in every kind of situation, but the situation right now. Why did Kyle have such a bad timing.

“Am I interrupting something?” the red-haired omega asked with a flat and cold voice, though his face betrayed the lack of emotions he tried to convey.

The alpha pulled away, harshly pushing Henrietta of him; suddenly fully aware of his actions. Kyle threw Henrietta a scornful look. He crossed he arms in front of his chest; his face turned away to the side. Stan only stared at the beautiful omega in front of him and felt incredibly guilty at the moment. The omega huffed and was about to leave, but before he could do tso, Stan grabbed him by the arm and forcefully pulled him back.

“It wasn’t what it looked like.” The alpha slurred, trying to explain himself.

“Let go of me.” Kyle spat, sadness seeping involuntarily into his voice.

“Let me explain!” Stan tried, not letting go of the omega’s wrist.

“You don’t need to. I don’t care what you do.” Kyle yelled, “Let go now! You are hurting me.”

The statement hurt, but he was right. They weren’t a thing, so he didn’t need to explain anything to the omega. He wasn’t obligated to justify his behaviour. Stan let go of the redhead’s wrist and watched him storm off.

“Kyle! Wait! Kyle!” he yelled, going after the omega and pushing the people in front of him away. The high level of alcohol in his system made it difficult to manoeuvre through the crowd and keep up with Kyle.

Kyle was angry, even though he knew that it was foolish. Stan wasn’t committed to him, so it shouldn’t be a big deal if he fooled around with another omega. Tears collected in his eyes as he got into the main hall, desperately trying to hold them back. The omega could feel the jealousy raging in his bones. What’s with all the time Stan had been flirty with him? Had Kyle been delusional? And what’s with that stupid bitch that had been all over the alpha? How dare she take advantage of the vulnerable state Stan was in? Now, he was even looking for things that could excuse the raven-haired boy’s actions. He hates the feeling of jealousy. It was one of the ugliest emotions a person could feel because it was one of the emotions that made him feel even more inferior than usually. Stan wasn’t supposed to be spending time with that ugly whore. He was supposed to only look at Kyle, and nobody else. Stan was the one that wanted him to come. Kyle even sneaked out and broke the rules of his parents. Kyle stomped through the mostly empty hall, trying to find the room, in which he had left his jacket. All of a sudden, he was grabbed by the arm again and yanked backwards. He didn’t want to turn around though, and he struggled to get out of Stan’s vice grip.

“Let’s talk, please.” The alpha pleaded.

“Leave me alone!!” Kyle yelled with a cracked voice.

The alpha just wanted to clear up the misunderstanding. He was an idiot. Getting drunk over his hurt pride and then getting fondled by an omega, he didn’t even like. The one he wanted was Kyle, and now he feared if they didn’t talk things through, his chances of getting with the redhead were ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> I've been thinking about putting Tweek & Craig in as a side story and focus more on Stan and Kyle. What do you think? Should I continue as usual and switch between chapters or put up a side story that goes along with the main story? Suggestions and opinions are always welcome! I try to get the next chapter up earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came pretty late. I am sorry.

Chapter 7

“Let’s just…t-talk this through.” Stan said, struggling to get the words out properly, since his mind was still processing things too slowly.

“We don’t have to talk anything through.” Kyle spat. He was upset and just wanted to leave already. It was late, and the omega wanted some peace. He needed to get his thoughts straight and back on track. The alpha was confusing him and elicited feelings, he didn’t want to have.

“I don’t…I don’t want things t-to be awkward between us!” the alpha said firmly, tightening this grip on Kyle’s wrist to the point of hurting.

They were in the hall, and Kyle’s small outburst had drawn the attention of some of the other students to them, which irritated the raven-haired boy. He wanted to have a private conversation with the ginger. He wanted to be alone with him.

Kyle on the other hand, wanted to be as far away from Stan as possible right now. He didn’t feel like talking at all. He was still embarrassed by his own behaviour. He didn’t want to admit that he might have feelings for the alpha, although he was at least willing to accept that he felt attracted to Stan’s good looks, his well-built body, and his deep throaty voice.

“Let go! I don’t want to talk!” Kyle yelled; his eyes watery. The omega felt trapped and helpless. Why was Stan so pushy?! There was no need for them to have a conversation.

Stan was about to answer, but he felt someone grab his arm, forcing him to release Kyle’s wrist. He looked at the person who interfered with him and frowned.

“He said that he didn’t want to talk. Are you deaf, Marsh?” Gregory, that dick, asked; his voice laced with arrogance.

Kyle was surprised to see the blonde alpha. They had recess together and shared some classes, but he didn’t expect him to be at the party. He rubbed his wrist and looked at Stan. The dark-haired alpha was as surprised as he was, but there was something else in his eyes, though the omega couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly. The alpha’s eyebrow twitched and his former pleading, but soft, face morphed into an angry scowl.

“That’s none of your business, asshole. Stay out of it!” Stan warned with a low voice and a clenched jaw.

The smug look on Gregory’s face made it obvious that he was unfaced by the clear threat in the other alpha’s tone. The blonde took a protective stance in front of Kyle, but unlike any other omega, Kyle took offence in the action. The blonde alpha was polite, respectful and considerate, but there was something uncanny about the courteous gestures and the kind smiles. Tweek had called it ‘the serial killer vibe'. Sometimes, during recess, the alpha would stand too close for Kyle’s comfort, and on other occasions he would touch Kyle’s face or hair by ‘accident’. Kyle had brushed it off, but Gregory still freaked him out. The omega wasn’t sure if Gregory was just a naturally kind, but weird, person or if there was a hidden agenda behind his actions. Regardless of what it was, Kyle could take care of himself. He didn’t need an alpha to step up for him. Stan wasn’t a threat to him.

“Well, it was clear to me that you didn’t seem to get the message.” Gregory said mockingly.

“I said. Out. Of. My. Way!” Stan growled, closing the gap between them, glaring down at the other alpha. The raven-haired boy tried to use his the slightly taller frame to intimidate the blonde.

“No.” Gregory stated confidently, meeting Stan’s gaze.

Normally, Stan didn’t react when he was being provoked, but Gregory was an exception. He hated the guy for some reason. He didn’t want to admit that he saw the blonde as a threat, even more so since he had also taken interest in Kyle. The alcohol also lowered his impulse control, so he lashed out more easily.

“Fuck off! I want to talk to Kyle!” he spat angrily, gripping Gregory by the front of his shirt and pushing him against the wall.

“Why so hostile? He isn’t yours. He is still on the market.” the blonde laughed in a condescending whisper, so only Stan could hear the last part. Gregory clasped onto the raven’s balled fist in return. The impact on the wall had been surprisingly painful.

“Don’t you dare refer to him as some kind of commodity.” the raven-haired teen seethed through gritted teeth, only the blonde could hear his words. Stan was seriously close to beating the shit out of that smug idiot.

“Stan, calm down!” Kenny yelled from within the crowd; however, he didn’t do anything to stop his friend and neither did the rest with most of them probably to eager to see another fight.

Kyle watched the scene in front of him and wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. They were talking, but it was not loud enough for the omega to hear what kind of words had been exchanged. Stan looked so mad and angry and even started to release an agitated scent. He had the blonde pinned against the wall; his elbow pushed against his throat. It was like he was a completely different person. Kyle preferred the sober version of Stan. The omega gripped his own arm and bit his lip, slowly moving towards the two fighting alphas. Kyle was sure if he didn’t intervene now, fists were going to fly.

“Stan. Stan, STOP IT!” Kyle yelled, softly touching the alpha’s back. The action made the alpha loosen his grip on Gregory, but his scent was still threatening. The omega felt slightly overwhelmed by the potency of the alpha’s smell, so he breathed through his mouth. He wanted to avoid barring his neck. Such a clear sign of submission in front of everyone would be humiliating.

Stan glared at the blonde alpha who was calmly straightening his clothes, but then turned towards the bystanders who were watching the commotion with interest.

“What are you looking at? Mind your own god damn business!” he growled.

At that, the people dispersed and left, leaving the three of them alone in the hallway. Stan took Kyle by the wrist again and dragged him towards an empty room in the back. The alpha forcefully pushed the omega inside the room and closed it, pinning the redhead against the now closed wooden door. The room was as spacy as all the other rooms in the mansion. The light of the nightstand was on, so the room was covered in a yellowish and soft glow. It could have been romantic if the situation would have been different and the atmosphere wouldn’t have been so tense.

“Now, let’s talk.” The alpha said lowly, swirling one of Kyle’s locks between his fingers. The omega huffed and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest; a frown on his face.

“I am sorry. Don’t hate me.” Stan whispered suddenly, leaning his head onto the omega’s shoulder, closing the distance between the two of them.

Kyle was taken aback by how vulnerable the alpha looked. He had to admit that Stan had scared him, but the alpha’s possessiveness also evoked something akin to pride in him. It had excited him, and the omega felt happy that Stan was so protective over him. He enjoyed the alpha’s attention, although Kyle still had mixed feeling about it. Was there something wrong with him?

The redhead stroked over the alpha’s soft hair and pushed a loose strand behind his ear.

“I don’t hate you. Let’s just forget about it. We’re still friends.” He said softly, though the word ‘friends’ sounded foreign and wrong. For some reason the word burned his tongue, leaving a foul taste in his mouth.

“No…I don’t want to be friends.” Stan answered, burring his face into the crook of the omega’s slender neck. “I…I want us to be more than friends. I want you.” The alpha murmured huskily against Kyle’s skin.

Kyle was speechless. He had no answer, and Stan’s warm breath tickling his neck did nothing to help his current predicament. Why did he have to be so straight-forward? Kyle wanted to ignore the burning feelings that he had developed for the alpha in such a short amount of time. At first, the omega thought that these feelings would just go away if he told himself that they were nothing more than simple and ordinary friends. He wanted it to be a temporary crush, though Stan’s sudden confession made the situation so much more difficult for Kyle. Having an alpha meant that he would lose the last bit of his already heavily limited independence. Kyle had planned to never ever fall in love and to stay away from alphas, though he had already broken the latter rule and the first too. What a failure. However, the thought of Stan being with someone else was sickening. He didn’t want that.

“Eh…” Kyle muttered with a blank mind, yet his thoughts were racing.

“I really want you. I think I love you.” Stan blurted out.

The alpha brushed his thumb tenderly over the omega’s soft plumb lips, lifting the ginger’s chin to make eye contact. Stan’s ocean-blue eyes were expectant, and he was looking at Kyle with a soft expression. The omega had to avert his eyes because he could feel the butterflies in his stomach by just looking into his eyes. The alpha was waiting for Kyle to answer, but the omega remained silent. Stan had said that he loved him, which was freaking the ginger out. What was he supposed to say? The omega was paralysed and dumbstruck. Then, all of a sudden, the alpha leaned forward and kissed his lips. Electricity was coursing through Kyle’s body, and he was confused by the physical reaction he was experiencing right now. The omega had heard that various sorts of reactions were possible in case an alpha and omega were very compatible. This would also explain Kyle’s prior reaction when he first smelled Stan’s alpha scent, and the fact that the omega so desperately wanted to please the alpha. Kyle pushed against the alpha’s chest, trying to break the kiss. Stan; however, gave the omega’s ass a firm squeeze, which made the ginger gasp out loudly, followed by a low moan. The alpha took that as an invitation and explored the omega’s mouth with his tongue. Stan was a good kisser, Kyle noted, and he was about to get lost in the sensation and the feeling of Stan’s lips and wet tongue.

“Mhm Sta-mhm. St-stop.” Kyle said, feeling his pulse quicken and fear rise in the pit of his stomach, travelling up and plugging his throat. The omega snapped out of the euphoric state and pushed at the large muscular frame of the alpha’s body.

“I wanted you the moment I saw you.” The alpha whispered against the omega’s throat, kissing and nibbling at the soft skin, leaving marks. His arousal was building up, and he could smell it on the omega too.

“W-wait! Stan…you’re moving too fast.” The omega breathed out, starting to panic, though his body betrayed him. Stan was tearing at the fabric of his clothes, and Kyle didn’t have the strength to stop him. His body felt hot and his breathing became raged. The omega was torn between letting his instincts take over and cloud his judgment or staying reasonable.

Kyle looked straight ahead, his eyes roaming through the room, struggling to get his omega instincts under control. The curtains on the big window were wide open, so he was able to look at the glimmering light of the moon. Kyle gripped that alpha’s neck and pressed them closer together. He wanted to feel more of the alpha, and he liked the way Stan’s hands felt on his body, although he didn’t like the strong smell of alcohol in the alpha’s breath. His touches were so different from how they were before. When Kyle had arrived at the party, he had enjoyed the alpha’s shy closeness and his feather-light touches, but now Stan’s touches were rough and demanding. The omega wanted to submit, but at the same time, he hated the thought of submitting. The alpha sucked at the omega’s scent gland, and Kyle let out a long hoarse moan at the sensation. The omega felt ashamed. He felt dirty for feeling aroused by doing something forbidden.

“Wa-it ah.” Kyle said weakly.

“I gonna make you feel real good.” Stan said, as they were wantonly rutting against each other.

The alpha tried to shove the omega’s pants down, though he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the ginger’s silent sobs and saw fat tears roll down his cheeks. He put some distance between them. _‘What am I doing? Was I just about to force myself onto Kyle?’_ the alpha thought, disgusted with himself.

“I am s-“ the alpha started, but he was interrupted by Kyle.

“I said you were moving too fast!” the omega cried, angrily looking at the alpha and sinking down onto the ground. He wasn’t angry at Stan per se. The omega was angrier with himself because he let his instincts get the best of him. He lost control, and Kyle hated losing control.

“I am sorry. I…I didn’t mean to…” the alpha struggled to find the right words. If there even where rights words to begin with.

“You didn’t mean WHAT?!” asked Kyle, giving Stan the same look, he only ever gave Cartman. Stan felt a lump form in his throat, and he felt sick to his stomach. He deserved the hatred in the omega’s eyes.

“Shit,” the alpha said, running his hand through his hair, “I am sorry. I’ll understand if you never want to see me again. I…”

“Please don’t hate me. I’ll do anything for you to forgive me. I love you; I truly do! I don’t know what got into me. Fuck.” Stan continued, crouching down in front of the pissed off omega. Stan tried to reach out for him and touch his hand, but Kyle pulled away and pressed himself further against the door. He was hugging his knees to his chest, and his eyes were red form the tears.

“Don’t touch me!” Kyle screeched; fear evident in his voice, posture and face. Stan made him feel, want and do things that he had never thought of before.

“Kyle, I am sorry. I am sorry for hurting you!” Stan sobbed, not able to hold back his emotions and tears.

The omega was shocked as the alpha started crying in front of him. He was sobbing uncontrollably and rubbing his face with his hands, soaking his sleeves with the salty water and snot. Kyle suddenly felt guilty when he saw Stan break down into tears. Why was the alpha sobbing like a small child? Seeing Stan so defenceless gnawed at him, and he cautiously reached out to the bawling alpha. The raven-haired boy was kneeling on the floor, gripping his hair tightly and repeatedly mumbling out ‘I am sorry’ like a mantra. Kyle crawled towards him, took the alpha’s hands and pried them away from his hair. The omega didn’t expect this kind of reaction from the alpha. He didn’t mean to guilt-trip the alpha. He cradled the raven-haired boy’s head like a mother would do with her child and started humming softly while stroking the black locks.

“Shhh…it’s okay.” Kyle whispered; his voice soft and small.

“I *sniff* hu-urt *sniff* you. I’ll n-never arg forgive *sniff* myself!” The alpha cried, rubbing his face into the omega’s embrace.

“I am sorry. You didn’t force me. I was confused. Everything is just going too fast. I…I need more time.” Kyle explained, comforting Stan. After a while the alpha calmed down.

“I am sorry.” Stan said in an apologetic way.

“Don’t worry about it. You have been forgiven.” Kyle said.

“I mean about today in general. I treated you disrespectfully, and I am sorry about that. I was jealous and I thought you had rejected me...” the alpha said, looking at Kyle. He wanted to pull the omega into a tight hug, but he refrained from doing it. He didn’t want to scare the omega. He overstepped boundaries, and he had already made Kyle cry more than once within the time span of a few hours. One time was already one time too often.

*****

Stan left the mansion, breathing in the cold fresh air of the night. The sky was clear of any clouds and the night sky looked beautiful. The alpha understood why Craig was so fascinated by it. The stars had their own unique beauty; a beauty so different from everything else. He recalled the events that happened prior to that moment and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. He had been too pushy with Kyle, and now he feared that things would going to be awkward. The alpha’s biggest fear; however, was Kyle rejecting him. What if he ruined everything by confessing to Kyle to early? Stan closed his eyes, the soft blow of the wind hit his face. He remembered how soft the omega’s lips were – softer than he had thought possible – and how intoxicating his mouth tasted. The omega smelled heavenly, and Stan wished he would have savoured the moment longer. He also wished that he hadn’t been intoxicated. Even though he had sobered up pretty fast, Stan had lost control and shown Kyle a side of him, he had not wanted the omega to ever witness. He got the pack of cigarettes out of his pockets and fumbled with the zipper in his hands. While lighting the cigarette he made his way towards the front gate. The alpha walked past the playground on his way home, and saw a small figure sitting on the swing; a figure he would recognise everywhere: Wendy. He hadn’t seen her all night. The only thing she had sent him was a text message reading: _“Don’t drink too much!!!”_ He should have listened to her.

He went up to her and sat on the other swing, patiently waiting for her to break the silence.

“Hey.” She said, though her voice cracked a little at the end.

“Hey.” Stan responded, watching her and giving his swing a little push.

“I think I fucked things up with Kyle.” The alpha started, trying to get Wendy to talk.

“I figured that much. It’s you we are talking about, after all.” The raven-haired omega stated matter-of-factly, a small smile gracing her lips, though her voice still sounded sad.

“So cruel.” Stan answered, clutching at his chest in mock hurt.

“What did you do? Please, don’t tell me you confessed to him?” she questioned, rubbing her forehead.

The alpha was silent for a while, trying to figure out what to say. Should he tell her that he did confess? She knew the answer anyway.

“Was that the wrong approach?” he questioned earnestly, changing his grip on the swing’s strands.

“Yes.” She answered without beating around the bush, “you overwhelmed him. Kyle still feels insecure, even though he tries to hide it. For him having an alpha means that his personal freedom will be limited. You know how society still thinks that omegas shouldn’t pursue carriers or live without an alpha or beta. We are supposed to be obedient, hence we have the behavioural classes.”

“I would never forbid Kyle to pursue his dreams. I see him as an equal!” the alpha said, so he stopped himself. He sounded like a hypocrite right now.

“I am an asshole.” He stated plainly, looking at the ground with empty eyes.

Wendy looked at the alpha for a while before she returned to look at the ground. The alpha couldn’t quite decipher what she was thinking.

“I bet your pride got hurt and then you got drunk. Am I right?” Wendy questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah.” Stan answered in defeat with his head hung low.

There was a tense silence between them, and neither of them was ready to break it. The only thing that could be heard was the jingling sound of the the swing's rope.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stan asked the raven-haired omega cautiously, giving her a sympathetic look and breaking the minute-long silence between them.

Wendy was one of his closest friends, and the omega was always there when he needed someone to talk. So, now he wanted to be her pillar for once.

“I am fine.” The omega lied, offering the alpha a fake smile.

“No, you’re not. Is it about Bebe?” he questioned.

“I thought she liked me, but instead she had been fooling around with Clyde right in front of me almost the entire night.” She ranted; her voice was about to break.

“I really like her. Maybe I interpreted to much into our relationship. I thought that the connection that we share was something special. But she doesn’t feel the same, I guess.” The omega continued, chewing on her bottom lip until it bled, in order to stop the tears from falling.

The only thing Stan could do right now was lend his friend a shoulder to cry on. He stopped swinging and stood up, wrapping his arms around the troubled girl and pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Everything is going to be okay. Do you want to know what I think?” he asked her; his voice soothing and quiet, barely above a whisper.

Wendy buried her face into the alpha’s chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, relaxing into the comfort-spending hug. She nodded slightly in confirmation and let out a shaky sigh.

“I think that Bebe loves you dearly, but she is still in denial, thinking that her feelings for you are wrong, even though they are not.” Stan explained, trying to get Wendy’s confidence back.

The situation was funny. Usually, it was Wendy giving advice to him and listening to him talk about the things that were on his mind. He should have been a better friend and paid more attention to what was going on inside of her. He petted her back and tightened the hug.

“I love her, but it would be naive of me to get my hopes up. Sometimes I feel like her dirty little secret. When we are alone, she can be overly affectionate, but the moment we are in public, she wouldn’t even hold my hand anymore, even though holding hands is common for omegas. Bebe acts like I have the plague.” She sniffed.

“There is nothing dirty about it.” Stan assured her. He really wasn’t that good at giving advice himself. He hated seeing his friends sad.

They stood there by the swings on the playground in the middle of the night. The night was chilly, and the air was cold. You could see the condensed water vapour in the air every time he exhaled. His fingers started to become numb, and he could feel the cold temperatures in his bones. Wendy was shivering and so was he. At that moment, I wondered how Kyle was holding up. The omega wanted to leave, but he declined the alpha’s offer to bring him home. Stan really had a bad feeling about letting Kyle walk home on his own, and he fought against his instincts to just take the omega home anyway, he had remembered what Kyle had told him then. Kyle said that he needed time and that Stan was moving too fast. The omega had stated that the alpha was being too pushy, and he didn’t want to risk Kyle thinking that Stan was patronising him. Stan still felt uneasy about it. He couldn’t let Kyle walk home on his own. Sure, they lived in a rather peaceful town, but the possibility of someone attacking an omega that was alone was still a risk Stan wasn’t willing to take. So, he had called Craig and asked him to give the red-haired omega a lift. It turned out that Tweek had been looking for Kyle all over the place, and when Tweek and Craig arrived, the blonde omega almost crushed Kyle with how tightly he hugged his friend. It wasn’t like the raven thought that the ginger couldn’t take care of himself. Stan knew he was capable of that. He just wanted the omega to be save, after all he had been through today because of him.

Kyle hadn’t outright rejected the alpha, and the kiss they shared in the mansion felt real. Stan looked at his nimble fingers and opened his hand. Then he closed it again and repeated the process of clasping and un-clasping his palm again. He could still feel Kyle’s lithe body beneath the tips of his fingers, and the smoothness of the omega’s fair skin.

“I'll take you home.” He said to Wendy, who gave him a firm nod.

*****

Kyle was secretly thankful for Stan's reluctance to let him walk home alone. Tweek had been fussing all over him during the drive, asking him if he was okay. The blonde was clinging onto him like a caterpillar on a tree branch, and Craig didn’t seem too pleased with his omega ignoring him. The alpha was sulking most of the time. Kyle found it weirdly amusing to see the usually stoic alpha make that kind of face, even though Craig’s pouty face still starkly resembled his normal face. Still, you could see a difference if you bothered to look for one long enough. Kyle got out of the car and had some difficulties getting out of Tweek’s bone-crushing hug. The ginger didn’t think the blonde omega was so strong, considering his small frame and thin arms. He promised Tweek to text him when he got into bed, since the blonde was persistent and thought Kyle could be snatched by someone, even though he was actually directly in front if his house. The red-haired boy wasn’t surprised that his omega friend was staying the night at Craig’s place. He was happy for his friend. He hadn’t figured out yet how to handle the situation with Stan. Recalling the events of the night, his heart still refused to listen to the rational part of his mind. Kyle closed his eyes and touched his lips, reminiscing the feeling of the alpha’s surprisingly smooth lips. He wished things had gone differently tonight though. He had seen sides of Stan, he hadn’t known existed, yet the alpha was willing to be vulnerable in front of Kyle and show him all his flaws. Stan wasn’t perfect, but the omega wasn’t perfect either.

Kyle walked past the garage and towards the small steps to the main door. Everything he did, and every movement he made was slow. He couldn’t risk making any unnecessary noises that could potentially wake up his parents. The omega carefully fumbled the key out of his pocket, taking the entire key bundle into the palm of his hand, gripping it tightly, so tightly his knuckles turned white. He slowly put the key into the keyhole and turned it around. There was a soft clicking sound that indicated that the door was unlocked now. The omega pushed the door open and went inside, still careful not to make a sound. He pulled off his jacket and put it onto the wardrobe. Then he crouched down, cautiously undoing the Velcro fastener on his boots and slipping out of them.

The omega sighed lowly, though he tended up when all of a sudden, the lights went on.

“KYLE! Where have you been?!!” his father yelled, demanding an immediate answer.

“WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?” his mother screeched, her hands over her mouth.

Kyle couldn’t answer, and a different sort of dread spread through his body. He was fucked. How was he supposed to get out of this situation?

“ANSWER THE QUESTION, KYLE!” his father growled, standing up from the table and walking towards the omega.

Kyle had never seen his dad so angry. Angry was not the proper world to describe the agitation on the alpha’s face, and mad wouldn’t cover it either. He looked beyond furious. He was livid. His mother looked angry too, but angry in a worried kind of way.

“We have been worried sick!! Why are you wearing such skimpy and revealing clothes?!” his mother asked horrified.

“...” Kyle kept silent, and he couldn’t even meet his parents’ eyes. He bit his lip, trying to control his breathing. Ike was there too, sitting in his chair and looking at him apologetically, mouthing something like ‘Sorry. They would have called the cops.’ Otherwise he was silent.

“WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A THREE DOLLAR HOOKER?!” Gerald lost it.

“I...I was out.” The omega said after awhile, his voice small and creaked.

“Out. You were out. Obviously.” The alpha laughed, no humour in his voice. He was pacing the room up and down, making wild angry gestures with his hands.

“Kyle, you no you are not allowed to be out at these hours. It's dangerous!” Sheila lectured, her voice less threatening and loud, but judging him all the same.

“I haven’t been strict enough with you. You are doing what you what, disregarding the people around you. Give me your phone. You are getting it back when I see fit.” Gerald said, his voice hard. Kyle would have rather his father were yelling at him than using that kind of tone on him.

“That’s not fucking fair.” Kyle mumbled out, averting his gaze; tears collected in his eyes. He felt like shit. They didn’t have the right to yell at him like this. They had never tried to understand what he had been feeling.

“Don’t talk back to me!” Gerald warned, pointing his finger at him threateningly.

“Kyle, don’t you use that sort of language under this roof!” Sheila gasped out. She hated it when her children cursed, even though she turned a blind eye to Ike sometimes.

“You never let me do things that every other teenager is allowed to do! I CAN’T EVEN FUCKING BREATH BECAUSE YOU’RE SO GOD DAMN CONTROLLING!” the omega yelled. He balled his fists and he had started sobbing.

“LANGUAGE, KYLE!” she said, “We just want to protect you! Think about what could have happened. You could have had an accident, or worse!”

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at us! You’re an omega Kyle, so behave as such!” his father shouted, “We have been giving you too much freedom. I already know about you acting out at school. I won’t tolerate it.”

“Come on, Dad. It’s not that big of a deal.” Ike interjected, defending his brother.

“Not a big deal?! Stop defending your brother. Go to your room! I can’t deal with you right now.” The older alpha spat, and Ike reluctantly stood up from his chair. When the small alpha passed his omega brother on the stairs, he gave his hand a firm supportive squeeze. Kyle appreciated it. At least, his he had Ike on his side.

“You call that freedom?! THAT’S NOT FREEDOM! You are practically breathing down my fucking neck every chance you get.” Kyle ranted. He hated it when his father pointed out his secondary gender and used it against him. He hated being treated like some weak inferior being. Like someone who needed to be watched constantly.

“That’s it, Kyle. You are grounded for the next weeks! No smartphone, no computer and no gaming console.” The alpha scolded infuriatedly, “And what is that on your neck?”

When his father pointed out the hickey on his neck, he went to cover it quickly with his hand. He had totally forgotten about the mark.

“It’s nothing!” Kyle said a bit too quickly. He should have said that he had scratched himself there too often. He dreaded his father’s reaction the most.

“Is that a hickey?” his mother asked incredulously; her face morphed into one of pure shock, while his father’s face turned completely red by how infuriated he was.

“A what?! From whom? Kyle, what have you been doing? First, you sneak out dressed like some low street whore, and now you even act like one! Is there something else, I should be aware of? How many have run a train on you today?” the alpha asked, anger seething trough his voice.

The fact that his own father called him a whore and thought that he’d had sexual intercourse with several sex partners taking turns with him, hurt. So, that was how much his dad thought of him.

“I HATE YOU!” the omega cried, running up the stairs and locking himself into his room. He could hear his father storm after him, demanding that he open the door, but he didn’t.

Kyle was so done with everything. Now his parents were going to be even stricter with him, which meant that could say his ‘freedom’ goodbye. He shouldn’t have sneaked out. He shouldn’t have gone to that stupid party. It’s all Stan’s fault. The alpha had been messing with his head, and now the omega had developed feelings, he hadn’t asked for. Stan shouldn’t have left marks, and Kyle shouldn’t have gotten involved with an alpha to begin with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kyle’s broken voice carried so much anger, frustration and hurt that it tore Ike’s heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than expected...  
> I will try to come up with a schedule.

Chapter 8

Ike reluctantly went to his room. He didn’t mean for their parents to notice that Kyle was gone. The young alpha didn’t expect their mom to go check on the omega because of him going to bed early. Kyle had been gone for at least two hours before she decided to do so. It had surprised him, and Ike tried to stop her without it seeming too suspicious, but the beta women couldn’t be stopped. When she noticed that the omega wasn’t lying in his bed, she went crazy, thinking that he might have been kidnapped. The beta’s screaming had startled his father who immediately thought the same thing. To prevent them from calling the police, Ike had indicated that Kyle might have gone out to meet friends. It had taken him some time to convince them that everything was fine without spilling too many details. The young alpha had played the neutral role. If he hadn’t done so, then his parents wouldn’t trust him either anymore, which would make it all the more difficult for Kyle. He even sent the omega a text message, which he didn’t read apparently. Ike hated it when the older alpha yelled at Kyle. It had pained him to see his brother’s eyes fill with tears.

He left the door to his room open, so that he could hear what was happening downstairs. Kyle was screaming, his father was screaming and his mother was screaming. She sounded less angry and more concerned; but angry nonetheless. Ike somewhat understood Kyle. The young alpha couldn’t imagine if it was him that had such restricted liberty in everything he did. Kyle could never really ask their parents anything, honestly. He had never been on a school trip either, even though Ike had been to at least three. Every time Kyle asked, their parents would make a fuss, which is why he stopped asking altogether. The omega never got to experience the things that he could. Kyle’s broken voice carried so much anger, frustration and hurt that it tore Ike’s heart.

Ike kneeled next to his bedroom door; his room was dark and the light in the corridor spent him comfort. His dad was an asshole. He hated him too for calling Kyle such horrible things. The young alpha had to admit that he wasn’t happy either that the omega was probably making out with someone, this someone being Stan Marsh of all people, but he would never ever think of Kyle differently. He would have never ever dared call the omega a whore. He was 16 for god’s sake. Kyle wanted to do and experience the things everyone else was allowed to experience at the age of 16. Still, Ike didn’t understand why Kyle would go for someone like Stan. The alpha was an idiot. The omega could have aimed higher than some jock. At least he went for the captain. However, just because his big brother had a crush on the raven-haired boy didn’t mean that Ike would make it easy for the alpha.

He could hear the omega’s footsteps, the sobs and the door banging shut. He peeked out of his room and saw his dad angrily knocking at the omega’s bedroom door, demanding Kyle to open it. His mom had tried to get the alpha to calm down a bit, though it didn’t work. Ike leaned back against the wall and felt himself tearing up. He wanted to go there and knock some sense into his father. Sometimes he wished his mother would be less passive. Instead of taking their side and reprimanding the alpha, she would just leave it at that and go in order to avoid angering her husband further. It wasn’t always this way, but with Kyle growing older it became the new norm. If their father is furious, then just let him vent. That was how it went. The young alpha bit his bottom lip and gripped his pyjama pants tightly; trying to prevent the tears from falling. Kyle didn’t deserve such treatment. Nobody really did.

“Open the god damn door, Kyle!” he heard Gerald yell again; the anger not dissipating from his voice.

After a while, Ike stood up from the wall and took a deep breath. He had calmed down again and decided to get his father to leave Kyle alone for the time being. He had heard enough already.

“Dad.” He said, though Gerald ignored him.

“DAD!!” he yelled, which got him his father’s attention.

“I told you to go to your room!” the older alpha spat, glowering at his son.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough already?! You made him cry.” Ike retaliated, not backing down this time. He should have done so from the very beginning.

“So it is my fault that your brother is walking around in town dressed like this? Stop defending him. He should be ashamed of his unsightly and shameful behaviour!” Gerald said.

“You should be ashamed of yourself; of what you said!” Ike yelled, balling his hands to fists.

“What did you just say?!” asked Gerald rhetorically, voice low and threatening. He heard exactly what his son had just said.

“I said that you should be the one ashamed of your behaviour!” the young alpha said it again; this time with more confidence.

SLAP!

The impact of his father’s flat hand echoed through the walls of the house. Ike rubbed his cheek; tears collecting in his eyes. The slap didn’t really hurt. It was the unexpectedness that shocked him and shook him to the core. It wasn’t unusual that Kyle and Ike got punished if they did something stupid. He should have been used to it.

“Don’t raise your voice at me!” Gerald threatened.

Ike met his father’s gaze. The young alpha was determined not to cry, so he willed the tears away and glowered at the older alpha. Ike heard the lock of Kyle’s door and turned towards the noise. The door briefly went open, and he felt a hand pulling him inside. It happened so fast and unexpectedly that the older alpha couldn’t even react to it.

*****

The two brothers were sitting in front of the closed door, tightly hugging each other, while listening to their father’s ranting outside. After some time, he had given up, but the omega feared what would come next. He couldn’t spend the rest of his life inside of his room, even though he really wanted to, after what happened.

Kyle had been listening closely to what had been going on outside in the corridor. Ike had stood up for him. He had defended him; like he always did. The ginger felt sorry for his little brother. He got slapped because of him. The omega squeezed the small alpha and gently massaged his scalp; running his fingers through dark unkempt locks. Ike was silently sobbing in his arms, nuzzling into his older brother’s chest. The omega had long stopped crying. He just couldn’t cry anymore because there were no tears left. He sighed and begun to quietly hum, while comforting his little brother.

The omega looked outside of his bedroom window and saw that it was slowly getting brighter outside and the next day was already dawning over the horizon.

“I am sorry you got yelled at.” Ike said.

“It’s not your fault. Thank you for always taking my side.” The omega answered genuinely, nuzzling the small alpha’s dark mop of hair.

“Naturally.” Ike simply stated; his voice barely above a whisper.

*****

The next two days were hell. His father had yelled at him some more, he had been grounded and every electronic device in his possession had been confiscated, or so his father thought. Kyle had just given him some spare phone he had left. This fact made his day somewhat brighter. The air in the Broflovski household was tense. Kyle chose to ignore his father’s very existence, too pissed off and hurt by the alpha’s words. He didn’t really talk to his mother either, since she always took his dad’s side. He was glad to have his little brother. At least he could count on him. The omega’s head was a mess. He had gotten several messages from Tweek, who apparently thought he had died since he didn’t text back until late in the evening the next day. Kyle had ignored all the messages he got from Stan. He didn’t want to think about the alpha right now, even though he failed so helplessly to do exactly that. He had no clue how to face him on Monday. He didn’t know what to say, or do either. Should he act like nothing happened? No, that wasn’t an option, since Stan himself said that he wanted to be more than friends. The very thought made his heart flutter.

*****

Monday morning had been horrible so far. His father had insisted on driving him and his little brother to school from now on, and the drive had been tense and uncomfortable. His Dad hadn’t apologised to him, and the omega was ready to just forgive him like that. Besides, he feared that he might be sent to one of these omega camps over the summer if he dared open his mouth again. The alpha had threatened to do so several times, and even though it had only been talk, the ginger was sure that his father would stay true to his words. He tried ignoring that thought and concentrating on his current predicament. His life really sucked right now.

Kyle was sitting in the back and looked up, locking eyes with his father in the mirror. He swiftly averted his gaze and huffed, and the alpha did the same. He was deliberately avoiding any kind of conversation, which wasn’t how it normally went. Normally, his father would have already made an effort to make amends. The omega knew that he had apologised to Ike, but the alpha had yet to give his older son an apology. The drive wasn’t long, but it felt like hours.

When they arrived, Kyle opened the door rather aggressively and practically sprinted into the school building. Kyle looked around and felt like everyone’s eyes were on him, even though they didn’t pay him any mind. He saw Tweek standing by his locker, Craig right beside him; his hand on the blonde’s back. They hit it of quite nicely.

The omega was about to greet his friend, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kyle flinched and turned around, only to be met by Stan’s bright blue eyes. The alpha looked unsure and had put some distance between them upon seeing the omega’s reaction.

“Ehh…hey.” The alpha greeted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Hey.” Kyle greeted back with the same awkwardness, avoiding eye contact.

“You didn’t answer any of my text messages…Did I do something wrong?” the raven-haired teen asked; his eyes soft and insecure.

“No. Nothing happened. I was busy. Ehm, I gotta go!” the omega said, running off before the alpha could say anything. Kyle felt a pang of guilt ripple through him. What was he doing? Stan didn’t deserve that kind of coldness from him.

*****

Kyle’s day went on as usual; the only difference was that he had been avoiding Stan like the pleague. He had been successful so far, and even in chemistry he managed to keep their conversation to the minimum, despite Stan’s efforts.

Kyle was walking through the empty hallways, heading to the cafeteria when he was cornered against the wall by Stan. The alpha looked visibly annoyed; his lips formed in a thin line and his eyes dead serious.

“You have been avoiding me for days and you are doing it right now. Why?” he asked impatiently, looking at the omega intensely.

“I am not…” Kyle said weakly, swallowing sharply. He couldn’t even look Stan in the eye. It was apparent that he was avoiding the alpha.

“Come on. That’s a fucking lie. Why can’t you be honest with me?” Stan said angrily, frowning at the omega and rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

The omega couldn’t answer and kept silent; his eyes glued to the floor.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” the alpha asked in a whisper; voice soft this time. “At least tell me off and reject me if you don’t want to be with me. It’s not fair.”

The omega couldn’t tear his eyes away from the vinyl floor and no words were making it past his lips. The sad softness in the alpha's tone broke Kyle's heart.

“This is ridiculous!” the alpha huffed angrily after several minutes of silence. The sudden change in demeanour surprised the omega. Stan took his hand away from the wall and put it into his pockets. He needed a smoke. That shit that the omega was pulling and his indecisiveness aggravated him.

Kyle watched Stan leave, and he wanted to run after him, stop him from leaving and throw himself into the alpha’s arms. He didn’t do any of it, though. The omega stood in the hall, motionless and lost, angry at himself and his own stupidity. Why was he being so difficult and dramatic? He made their situation unnecessarily complicated.

“What’s your deal?” he heard a familiar voice ask. Kyle turned towards the person.

“What do you want Kenny?” the omega spat; not in the mood for dealing with the blonde alpha right now.

“As aggressive as always, I see.” The blonde commented, and the omega only rolled his eyes; folding his arms to demonstrate that he didn’t want to talk.

“Stan is my friend, and you are hurting him. Make up your fucking mind because what you are doing is fucked up.” Kenny stated, and Kyle looked away, embarrassed and ashamed because he knew the blonde was right.

“You are usually not that taciturn, so I assume you are at least aware of how unfair you are being.” the alpha continued coldly. “He really likes you, and I know that you know because he told me that he told you. Stan’s heart his fragile, stop leading him on. Turn him down if you are not interested in him romantically. Don’t be so selfish.”

“Why is everyone always putting pressure on me? Don’t you think I already feel guilty enough? What about my feelings? Why is everyone judging me?” Kyle gritted out; his fingernails were cutting into the palm of his hands.

The omega understood why Kenny was angry. Stan was the blonde’s best friend. Kyle knew he was being shitty, and he didn’t mean to hurt the raven-haired alpha. He really liked him, but this was all new to him, and everyone’s pushiness overwhelmed him. The ginger was confused, and the fact that he was caught breaking the rules of his parents made everything so much harder. Why could nobody understand the situation he was in? Everyone expected things of him, and the omega was sick of it. He wanted to give Stan a chance. He really did because he had long accepted that he liked the alpha too. Yet, there was something that made him hesitate.

“Listen,” the blonde sighed; his gaze softened, “I am not judging you. You probably have a lot to deal with, but I can’t stand seeing one of my friends upset.”

“No, you don’t understand because you’re an alpha. I am locked in a fucking cage; I can’t seem to escape from because someone else has the key.” The omega said; his lips forming a soft, yet pained smile.

Kenny didn’t look surprised at that. He slid down the wall and pulled the omega with him.

“My parents found out about Friday.” Kyle burst out, not knowing why he was telling Kenny about it, but the alpha was just sitting there, listening. “My dad went nuts, and now I am in a difficult situation at home. I really like Stan a lot. I like spending time with him, but…” the ginger paused, not sure himself why he was so reluctant. The omega pulled his legs towards his body and buried his face into his knees.

“What are you so afraid of?” Kenny asked; his presence comforting to the omega. “Stan is different, you know. He knows you have dreams. He would never take them away from you.”

Kyle blinked at that. He knew deep down that Stan wouldn’t try to control him, but hearing Kenny confirm it helped.

“I mean, he hasn’t run off, despite your passive-aggressive tendencies and your overbearing personality.” The blonde commented, and Kyle snorted at that.

“Thanks.” The omega genuinely said. He had misjudged Kenny. The blonde alpha was a good guy. He was a pervert, but he had a kind heart.

“You are welcome. I am sorry too for underestimating your situation.” Kenny said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was considerably shorter.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> I can't say when I will upload the next chapter. I wish I could say that the next chapter will be up sooner, but that's what I said last time and it actually took me longer...
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos if you like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an early chapter. It is Tweek and Craig! <3 There will be sexual content. You have been warned. I hope you like it.
> 
> A big 'Thank you' for the lovely comments. They were really motivating! <3

Craig was happy when they had finally dropped Kyle of at his house. Tweek had been clinging onto the other omega and snuggled up to him, and the alpha had been feeling jealous.

It was unreasonable, but the feeling was still there. He had wanted to be the person that the blonde omega cuddled with and not that annoying ginger. Craig was still pouting, despite the fact that Kyle was already gone and that he had Tweek for himself now. He was sleeping though; his head sweetly resting on the side. His soft lips were slightly parted, and his breathing was even and quiet. The alpha could watch the omega forever. Unfortunately though, he had to concentrate on the road in front of him.

  
Craig drove into the driveway of his home and parked the car in front of the garage; too lazy to open it and drive the vehicle safely inside. He stopped the engine, and the sullen and muted music from the radio, that had been playing in the background, died. The headlights went out too, and Craig was left with the peacefully sleeping form of his omega. They were wrapped in a comfortable silence, until Craig decided that it was time to get into the house. The raven-haired teen reached over to the blonde’s seatbelt to unbuckle it, but the movement startled the omega.

Tweek jumped up and his pointy knee made impact with the left side of Craig’s face. The alpha groaned and Tweek was shocked. The omega had apologised for about 10 minutes before Craig managed to calm him down and convince him that he was fine. The alpha; however, had enjoyed how Tweek had fussed over him; how he had cradled his face with his small hands, and how he had kissed the sore spot. It made him so happy. They made it into his room without waking Craig’s parents or his annoying sister. Tweek would have been embarrassed if they had been seen, Craig was sure of it. Besides, he didn’t want to deal with his father. 

  
Tweek was nervously sitting on the end of Craig’s bed; not daring to move a muscle or touch anything at all. He was fiddling with his fingers, his eyes turning to look around like a frightened lamb that was about to get eaten by the wolf. The omega was waiting for Craig to get out of the bathroom. Since Tweek had been so nervous, Craig didn’t push him to change in front of him. That’s why he had let the blonde use the bathroom first, so he could get ready for bed in private.

The blonde sighed. He shouldn’t be so anxious about changing in front of the alpha. After all, he had been practically walking around half-naked all night, considering the choice of clothes Bebe had made for him. Tweek looked around Craig’s room. He already suspected the alpha to be tidy. The raven-haired boy was the exact opposite of him. The omega awed the space craft on the nightstand. It was an accurate replica of the NASA spacecraft. Craig was such a nerd. People always thought the alpha was stupid, but Tweek knew better than that. Craig was smart and compassionate, even though he didn’t show it like others did. It made his heart flutter because Craig was so cute. The raven-haired boy was considerate, protective and handsome. He often left Tweek in a daze.

  
The door opened, and the alpha entered the room. Tweek clutched the shirt that Craig had given him. It was loose and way too big, looking more like a dress than a shirt on him, but it smelled of the alpha, and the omega loved it.

  
Craig stood there for a moment in the middle of the room; blue eyes watching Tweek. The alpha rubbed the back of his neck; his demeanour shy and insecure; so unlike his usual behaviour. Craig chest was bare, and he was only wearing sweatpants. Tweek blushed and hastily looked at his hands, which were resting on his lap. He felt his body become hot.

  
“I can sleep on the floor.” The alpha offered and Tweek turned his attention back to him; confusion growing on his face.

  
“NO! Eh...ngh n-no.” Tweek stuttered out, a bit too loud. “I arg w-want to ngh sleep t-together. D-do ngh you not arg w-want to?” he then asked, cocking his head to the side and biting his lip.

  
“Yes, I want to. I just thought you might feel uncomfortable.” Craig said, a bit embarrassed, and Tweek smiled at him.

  
The alpha sat next to Tweek on the bed, and they both sat there awkwardly; not knowing what to do. Should they just call it a day and go to sleep? Or were they supposed to go to the next stage and make out before going to bed? Craig had never been so lost in his life. God, he should have done some research. He was torn out of his running thoughts when he felt Tweek take his hands and guide them towards him to rest on his hips.

Then the blonde pressed his lips onto the alpha’s, and Craig responded to the kiss. During the first, second and third small kiss, they had changed position. Craig was now resting against the headboard of his bed, while Tweek was leaning over him, sitting on one of his legs.

_**\--- sexual content warning ---** _

The blonde was grinding against Craig’s body and made cute little noises. It was hot, and the raven felt the blood go to his groin. Now, he was completely turned on. He couldn’t even hide his growing erection. The alpha didn’t know were to put his hands, so he put them on the omega’s shoulders. However, Tweek apparently knew exactly where he wanted Craig’s hands to be at. The blonde was surprised that the alpha was so timid with his touches.

  
“You ngh c-can touch me ngh, y-you know.” Tweek said, his teeth pulling at Craig’s bottom lip.

  
“Ehm. Okay.” Craig stuttered unintelligently; his hands moving down from Tweek’s narrow shoulders to his small butt. The omega was wet, he noticed.

  
“Craaiig ngh. T-touch me...” Tweek moaned softly, putting his hand into the alpha’s shorts. 

  
The blonde’s bold actions startled Craig and he groaned when he felt Tweek’s fingers grab his dick rather firmly. What’s with Tweek having so much strength, despite his small frame. The alpha couldn’t concentrate with Tweek’s bony fingers stroking him. He moaned, kissed the omega’s lips and sucked on his neck. Craig pulled down the blonde’s boxers, and Tweek wriggled out of them; discarding the briefs onto the floor, only briefly letting go of Craig’s cock. The underwear had gotten uncomfortable anyway, since they were straining the blonde’s erection and drenched in slick.

  
“Ahh. Tweek.” Craig groaned into the crook of the omega’s neck; his breathing laboured.

  
“Ngh...” Tweek moaned when the alpha put two fingers into his slick-leaking entrance and started experimentally pumping them in and out.

Craig didn’t really know what he was doing. He was just doing it and going with the flow; observing the omega’s reactions. The blonde had never felt that kind of heat forming in his belly before. His body was preparing itself to get penetrated; a natural response to sexual arousal. 

  
Tweek increased his pace on Craig’s dick; his hand slick with precum. He smeared it over the shaft of the alpha’s penis and over the glans, drinking in the moans, groans and silent curses of the other teen.

Craig was quite vocal, he noticed, but so was he. Craig was close, so he increased the pressure on Tweek’s inner walls. It was warm and slick inside, and the omega had started mimicking the movements of the raven’s fingers. The blonde's own cock was leaking too, laying flush against his stomach.

Tweek was surprisingly demanding, urging Craig to go faster and harder. His sweet cries of pleasure only got him closer to his own climax. He finally came when the omega started nuzzling and moaning into his neck, pumping him faster and firmer, messaging his forming knot.

Craig kept fingering the blonde’s hole, stroking over the walls and over a certain spot that seemed to push the omega over the edge. The alpha was amazed by the workings of an omega’s body. He could feel the thick membrane that separated the rectum from the birth channel. The texture of the membrane felt rough, almost like scare tissue.

They had been laying like this for a while; Tweek on Craig’s chest. The omega was totally exhausted and felt oddly satisfied. When the alpha’s knot went down, they cleaned up and cuddled. They were both still awake, laying in bed naked because they didn’t bother putting new clothes on, enjoying each other’s company.

  
“Let’s go on a date tomorrow.” said Craig out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence.  
“O-okay.” Tweek mumbled sleepily.

**\---o---**

The next morning, Tweek woke up at about 1 pm. The alpha was still in a deep slumber, snoring peacefully next to the blonde. The omega was surprised that he had slept so well and sound. He had never slept more than 4 to 5 hours a day, if at all.

It might have been Craig’s calming presence that made him feel safe and protected. Tweek grabbed his phone from the nightstand and saw that Kyle hadn’t texted him, which freaked him out. What if he had been abducted right in front of his own home? He frantically sent him several messages, nervously chewing on his fingernails. His distressed scent stirred Craig awake.

  
“Ngh. What’s wrong?” Craig asked; voice groggy.

  
“Kyle ngh h-hasn’t texted me yet arg. W-what if s-something ngh happened to him arg? W-what if a s-s-serial killer ngh on the hunt for ngh r-red-haired omegas kidnapped K-kyle? Arg oh god, w-what if his ngh l-limbs were ch-hopped off ngh and are now b-buried somewhere arg, w-where he will n-n-never be found arg?” Tweek ranted, gripping and pulling on his blonde strands.

  
“No serial killer has Kyle. He probably just forgot to send you a message.” Craig reasoned, taking the omega’s hands and pulling him into a hug. The alpha was rubbing soothing circles into Tweek’s lower back. “Why would you even think he was cut into pieces?” the alpha questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sometimes Tweek seemed mentally unstable.

  
“Sh-hould I call him? J-just ngh to make s-sure?” the blonde asked and dialled Kyle’s number. However, Craig took the omega’s phone and gave him a disbelieving, yet stern look.

  
“You worry too much. Kyle will text back. He is probably still sleeping. Besides, if he were gone, the town would be in a frenzy right now because of his parents and his little brother.” The alpha explained.

  
Tweek looked at Craig and the realisation, that the alpha was right, hit him like a truck. The omega felt stupid for freaking out because of such a minor thing. He didn’t understand why his brain always came up with the wildest ideas. 

  
“Ngh you are r-right. Arg now you m-must think ngh I am s-stupid.” The omega said, turning his head down in shame.

  
“I don’t think your stupid. I think you are adorable. I like that about you.” Craig answered, moving closer to the omega and kissing his forehead. 

  
Tweek blushed at the gentle gesture. They were both still naked, and the omega liked how their skin had such a stark contrast. He loved feeling the firmness and tautness of the alpha’s muscles on his skin.

_**\--- Sexual content warning ---** _

Craig pulled him closer and the blanket was sliding off them. The alpha assessed the dark blotches he had left on the omega’s neck, chest and shoulders. He was quite proud of his handy work. The raven messaged the omega’s thighs and kissed his shoulders. Tweek let out a soft gasp and his fingers threaded through Craig’s dark locks.

The blonde pulled the alpha down with him and the alpha kissed his lips, prodding at Tweek’s mouth with his tongue. Craig was looming over Tweek; one hand rubbing Tweek’s chest, and the other beside the omega’s head, supporting his own weight.

The omega’s lips parted slightly, happy to let Craig’s tongue slide in. The kiss was sloppy; yet loving and caring. The blonde slid his fingers up and down Craig’s back and wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, pulling him closer. The omega wanted Craig to touch him because honestly speaking, he was touch starved. He never really noticed, but ever since the night before, Tweek realised that he had craved affection. 

  
“Ngh, Craig. M-more.” Tweek gasped.

  
“You’re so needy, huh. What do you want me to do, honey?” asked Craig sweetly, while kissing, licking and biting his way down the omega’s body. 

  
“T-touch me m-more, ngh like l-like the last t-time ngh…” Tweek panted out, squirming beneath the alpha.

  
“Hah, you’re hot.” Craig grinned, smashing their lips together and sliding his finger down to Tweek’s leaking entrance, using his slick as lubricant.

The alpha started stroking the blonde’s hardening dick, and the omega moaned loudly.

  
Their moment was interrupted when the door flung open, and they were greeted by a loud obnoxious voice.

  
“Howdy, how is my bestie.” Clyde exclaimed loudly, walking into the room without so much as knocking, and without any care in the world.

  
Tweek shrieked loudly upon seeing the brunette and pulled the blanket over his body to cover himself, hiding behind Craig.

  
“What the fuck, Clyde! What are you doing here? Get the hell out!” Craig said annoyed, yielding his omega. The mood was ruined now.

  
“Wow, man. You sure work fast! Didn’t think you had it in you, but here you are. I am so proud. They grow up too fast” Clyde laughed, mockingly rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves.

  
The omega wanted to hide under a thick heavy rock and never come out again. He was embarrassed because Clyde of all people saw them in such a compromising position.

Craig grabbed a pillow and went towards Clyde. The raven was pissed. The brunette shrieked when the raven-haired alpha pushed him to the ground and tried to smother him with the pillow. Every normal person would have left the room upon seeing that people were intimate with each other, but not Clyde. Clyde was a dense motherfucker, and now he had officially earned himself the title ‘cockblock’, a title nobody should be proud of.

  
“Don’t worry. It’ll be over soon.” Craig said.

  
“At least put some pants on before you suffocate me. You have no class.” Clyde mumbled from under the pillow. 

  
“Fuck you!” Craig exclaimed in an even, yet irritated tone.

  
The whole scene was ridiculous. Tweek had to chuckle at their antics. A warm feeling bloomed in Craig’s gut when he heard the omega’s beautiful laugh. The omega had wrapped himself with the blanket and only his head was peaking out. 

  
The alpha hit Clyde with the pillow. “Don’t you dare look. Close you eyes and wait outside, shithead. Who let you in anyway? Stop inviting yourself, man. I could have bet you were hungover, but it seems like I was wrong. God, every normal person fucking leaves the room, but of course your peanut-sized brain can’t recognise when to act decently. Damn pervert.” He said, stood up and went to his closet to pull out some clothes.

It was hard finding something that could actually fit Tweek, so he gave him a hoodie and one of these tights, the coach ordered them to wear when it was cold. The alpha had never worn them though.

  
“Always getting personal, I see. You wound me. You traumatised me as you tried to kill me, your best friend, with a pillow, naked. Come on, man. That’s not cool. By the way, your mom let me in, and I have a high alcohol tolerance. I hope that answers your question as to why I am not hungover.” Clyde answered. 

  
“You are the one who is not cool. Should have used something heavier and deadlier than a pillow.” Craig mumbled and Clyde gasped dramatically.

Still, the brunette listened and left the room with his eyes closed. However, the closed bedroom door didn’t stop him from talking through the wall. The omega found their interactions sweet and amusing, though Clyde was indeed a pervert. The omega wondered if Bebe had gone with Clyde last night or if she had made up with Wendy instead.

  
“Are you okay?” Craig asked. “I am sorry about Clyde. God, people are always inviting themselves over unannounced.” Continued the alpha, handing Tweek something to wear.

Tweek nodded and put on the clothes. He was aware of the fact that the alpha’s eyes were fixed on his naked form. 

  
“Ehm y-you should ngh p-put some c-clothes on too arg.” Tweek stated, enjoying the alpha’s dumbfounded expression.

  
Craig cleared his throat and started to get changed.

  
“Are you ready? What’s taking you guys so long? You are not going at it again, are you. Damn Craig, you sure have stamina.” they heard Clyde complain outside the room. Tweek chuckled.

  
“Shut up, Clyde!” Craig yelled, rolling his eyes. He was so definitely going to kick his best friend out. 

They went downstairs, and Craig could feel Tweek’s nervousness by the way the omega was strangling his hand right now. His mother greeted Tweek warmly, which overwhelmed the omega a little bit, but he appreciated the hearty welcome, since he wasn’t used to it. Tweek and Craig had a late breakfast, and the raven managed to get the blonde to have more than just coffee. Clyde, on the other hand had been inhaling his food in his typical manner. Craig had kicked Clyde out afterwards though. The brunette had talked to Tweek as if they had been friends since forever, and it had made the raven alpha jealous. On the one hand, Craig was glad that his best friend got along so well with his future mate, but on the other hand, he wanted to keep the omega to himself.

He knew Clyde would never try anything, but the brunette was generally flirtatious with everyone. He wasn’t as bad as Kenny, but he came close. Clyde also wasn’t as successful as Kenny, and Craig had always wondered how the blonde alpha got all these omegas and betas to sleep with him. His pick-up lines sucked.

  
Today, Craig wanted to go out with Tweek. Alone. Clyde had been playfully over-dramatic like always, but he understood.

  
Craig had then introduced the omega to his Guinea pig. Tweek had been unsure at first about petting or holding him because he was afraid that he might hurt Spike. After some encouraging words from Craig; however, the blonde warmed up to the idea and couldn’t get enough of the small fluffy animal.

**\---○---**

Later that day, the both of them went over to the omega’s place, so that Tweek could change clothes. The omega couldn’t continue walking around in clothes that didn’t fit him properly. He was going to keep the hoodie though.

At least until it didn’t smell like Craig anymore. Everything still felt surreal to him. They were walking side by side; hands intertwined and swinging up and down between them. The omega looked at the link they had formed with their hands and blushed, remembering the things that had happened between them; the things they had done and the things he had done. Tweek didn’t think he could be so upfront. He hadn’t thought about anything and had just let his instincts guide him.

Craig shot Tweek an amused grin and squeezed the omega’s hand tighter. The alpha would never ever let go of the omega. They wandered through the still sleepy streets of South Park, occasionally bumping into each other on purpose. The wind howled, and a strong chilly breeze blew through their hair. Craig looked down at Tweek, and at that moment he found that the omega looked the most beautiful; his blonde locks tousled and dishevelled, sticking to all sides due to the wind.

  
When they reached Tweek’s place, the omega unlocked the door and entered the house with a hesitant and small ‘I am home'. The omega didn’t expect his parents to be there, but in the coffee shop instead. He did the greeting as a habit and to no one in particular. However, not saying anything, even though he knew nobody was there to greet him back, would have made him feel more lonely than usual when he came back home. It was a conditioned action, he already did unconsciously.

Tweek let go of Craig’s hand and got out of his shoes and jacket, and Craig did the same. The house felt silent and empty, almost as empty as the streets had been on this cold Saturday afternoon. The omega led the alpha to his room, which looked like a natural catastrophe had just wrecked the place. Craig wasn’t shocked in the least. He didn’t expect any less, considering the omega’s habits and tendencies. He was smart and creative, and his messy room mirrored the blonde’s personality perfectly. The alpha found it adorable. He wasn’t even bothered by it, even though he preferred a cleaned-up environment. Tweek was naturally chaotic. It made him all the more charming.

  
“I-I am s-sorry ngh fo-or ngh the m-mess. I-I always ngh try to ti-idy my room ngh, but i-it always l-looks exactly ngh l-like that ngh the n-next day...” the blonde said shyly; his gaze turned to the ground and pulling on a loose strand of hair.

  
Craig pressed the omega’s lithe form against his body and squished both Tweek’s cheeks together with his hand, turning his gaze up so he faced the alpha.

“You don’t have to apologise.” The raven-haired teen said softly, and the omega nodded and smiled at that. 

  
Tweek stepped away and started rummaging through his closet, while stripping out of the clothes Craig had lent him. He did so teasingly slow, fully aware of the alpha’s presence.

The omega enjoyed the raven’s attention. He wanted it, craved it and Craig was willing to give it to him. Tweek put on a pair of tight blue jeans and a loose-fitting grey sweater. It was plain, but he preferred simple clothes. 

  
“You done?” Craig asked, while clearing his throat. He hadn’t been able to pull his eyes away from the blonde.

  
“Yeah.” Tweek nodded. 

  
They left the room and made their way down the wooden stairs, when the main door opened, and Tweek’s parents entered the house. The omega had a puzzled expression because it was unlike his parents to be home at this time of the day. Normally, they would be working at the cafe. 

  
“Oh Tweek. There you are.” Richard said surprised.

  
“We missed you at the café today.” Helen said.

  
“I-I have ngh f-free today. Y-you’re ngh h-home already?” Tweek questioned, but his answer remained unanswered for now, since his father noticed Craig.

  
“Who is your friend?” the beta asked in a light tone.

  
“Arg t-that’s ngh C-craig. H-he is ngh m-my ngh b—” Tweek started, but Craig so his discomfort and took the initiative to answer instead.

  
“Hello. I am Craig. I am courting your son.” He stated monotonously, but seriously.

  
“That’s news, I guess.” Richard said.

  
“Oh really. Why our son, though. You are so handsome. And Tweek is…well, Tweek…” Helen stated, and Tweek visibly deflated. 

  
“Tweek is beautiful.” Craig answered with a frown. This woman was getting on his nerves. How dare she belittle his omega, her own son?

  
Tweek gave the raven-haired boy a timid side glance and blushed at the alpha’s words.

  
“Well, beauty is certainly something subjective, but if you want to court our son, then you will have our permission. Who would have thought Tweek would get such a handsome young man?” the beta continued, seemingly unperturbed by the alpha’s piercing look.

  
“I am so excited.” Helen exclaimed, clasping her hands together, remaining ignorant to the situation.

  
“W-w-we’re off ngh now.” Tweek said, not meeting anyone’s eyes, dragging the alpha with him.

  
“Have fun! And if you break my son’s heart, I am going to break your knees.” the beta yelled, and the omega could have died of embarrassment on the spot. That’s not something you should exclaim so openly.

**\---○---**

Craig invited Tweek to a nearby diner, in order to cheer the blonde up. The omega had been looking dejected after the short encounter with his parents. As his alpha, it was Craig’s job to ensure the omega was happy. Tweek’s parents were weird to say the least. They seemed nice, yet they had that weird aura surrounding them; an aura that screamed ‘freaky’. Besides, they didn’t treat the omega well.

They treated the omega with such disrespect, it made the alpha furious. The most incredulous thing about it was the fact that they were totally unaware of it. The Tweak’s made such comments, disregarding how Tweek would feel about it. Craig observed the omega’s expression. The blonde’s eyes looked sad, while reading through the menu, and the alpha pursed his lips, thinking about something he could say to lighten the omega’s mood.

  
“Have you decided about your order?” came the way too excited voice of the waiter. The beta had just interrupted Craig’s train of thoughts.

  
“Tweek?” Craig asked, nudging the omega next to him with his elbow. 

  
The omega looked up from the menu and towards the waiter. She had long blonde hair, that was tied up in a bun, and large honey-brown eyes. The beta wore one of these retro fashion uniforms from the 60s. Just shorter and showing more décolleté. She was pretty and she was aware of it. It became evident by the way she carried herself.

  
“Arg, A s-s-strawberry m-milkshake and a m-medium coffee ngh, p-please.” The omega answered, and the waiter wrote the order down.

She had dismissed him immediately without asking if he maybe wanted something else. How rude. The beta seemed to have more interest in Craig’s order. The omega huffed and the alpha gave him a confused look.

  
“I take the same minus the coffee.” Craig said.

  
“Anything else?” the beta asked.

  
“No.” the alpha stated plainly.

  
“I’ll be right back with your order.” The waiter announced cheerily.

Tweek narrowed his eyes at her and pushed himself into the alpha’s side. He then decided that he didn’t like her. 

  
“Tweek. Don’t listen to your parents. You’re gorgeous.” the alpha suddenly exclaimed.

  
“N-no…I-I am not. Arg I am ngh w-weird a-and ngh a-a-wkward and n-not remotely at-tractive ngh…You c-could ngh do b-better than ngh m-me.” the omega admitted, sinking into himself.

  
Craig was shocked to hear Tweek talking about himself in such a depreciating way. It just showed how insecure the omega actually was, and it broke the alpha’s heart.

  
“Don’t you ever say such things again! If I need to, then I am going to tell you everyday just how stunning you truly are, even if you don’t want to believe me. You’re the only one for me. I love your awkwardness.” Craig stated confidently, pulling the omega into a side hug. “And you should have noticed by now that I don’t have the best personality.”

  
Tweek didn’t meet Craig’s eyes; his face a deep red. The alpha always knew how to make him feel better. He knew what to say to make his insecurities disappear for a moment. It made him happy. Craig made him feel appreciated.

  
“Thank you, Craig. And I think you have a lovely personality.” Tweek whispered, hiding his face into the alpha’s shoulder.

  
“You’re welcome and thanks for thinking that.” Answered Craig. ‘Lovely' wasn’t the word he would have used to describe his own character.

  
The waiter came back to their table; orders on the tablet in her hand. The beta placed the milkshakes in front of them and looked at the omega who was pressed against the alpha’s side. Craig had his arm wrapped around the blonde’s shoulder, and she stared at them.

  
“Oh, you two are…involved.” She stated. They way she said it sounded so devaluating, it made the alpha’s eye twitch.

‘Involved’. Who says that? It sounded like it was something dirty. Like they were having a secret love affair.

  
Before the waiter could say anymore, Craig stopped her. “Fuck off, will you?” he asked, voice devoid of any emotion. The beta gaped at him.

  
“Rude asshole.” she muttered under her breath, thinking that the alpha didn't hear.

  
“Look who’s talking.” The alpha retaliated. He watched the beta leave and contemplating about complaining about her to the manager. 

  
“Damn bitch.” The alpha stated, taking a sip from his milk shake.

  
“Yeah.” Tweek agreed, chugging the coffee down. The omega had already been feeling the withdrawal symptoms, though it was manageable.

  
“You should ease off on the amount of caffeine you are consuming.” Craig commented, shaking his head.

  
“Ngh I k-know. K-kyle’s been ngh t-telling me ngh the s-same thing.” The blonde admitted.

He knew that his coffee addiction isn’t benefitting his anxiety or health in general.

“Ngh c-can I s-stay over a-again tonight ngh?” Tweek asked. He didn’t want to sleep alone, and he didn’t want to go home either. 

  
“Of course.” The alpha said, kissing the omega’s hand.

  
“Ngh you’re s-so cheesy.” The omega said blushing, though he didn’t pull away.

  
“I can’t help it. You’re cute.” Craig answered, shrugging his shoulders.

**\---o---**

“I-I am ngh staying o-over at ngh Craig’s a-again.” Tweek told his mother, who was just done brewing her son a cup of coffee. The omega didn’t drink it though. He really wanted to cut down on the coffee, despite his cravings.

  
“Again? Does his parents know?” she questioned, eying her son over the kitchen counter. 

  
“They don’t mind.” Craig said with a neutral expression.

  
“As long as you stay decent and don’t do anything inappropriate, I am okay with it.” Richard said, giving both teenagers an approving nod. 

  
“Arg t-thanks!” Tweek smiled. 

  
**\---o---**

It was dark outside when the both of them decided to take a small detour before going to Craig’s place. The lights of the street lamps bathed the small amount of snow, that was still covering the ground, in a beautiful glimmer.

The air was dry and cold and no cloud was to be seen in the sky, granting a perfect view of the night sky. The stars were barely visible though, since the light of the houses, lamps and advertising banners was too bright in this part of the small town. They arrived at Starks Pond and the view was breath-taking.

The water seemed to be laced with a thin sheet of light, and the wind causes small disturbances in the water. The grass was moist and everything step was accompanied by the squelching sound of their boots on the wet ground. They entered a small tunnel near the lake. The tunnel was illuminated and the ground littered with cigarette buds, bottles, beer cans and used joints.

Craig pushed the omega carefully against the wall, glancing down at him. Tweek was twitching more than he normally did, probably due to his caffeine withdrawal. They were standing in front of each other, none of them uttering a word. The alpha pulled the blonde into a light embrace, inhaling the omega’s scent and enjoying the intimacy.   
“They say that the first three days are the hardest.” Craig said, pressing his nose into the crook of Tweek’s neck.

  
“It’s just that constant knot of restlessness in my gut, that doesn’t seem to get away. Coffee always helped to dissolve the knot and ease the anxiety. My mind feels so spongy.” Tweek sighed.

  
“Don’t worry, babe. Because now I will be the one to make your concerns and restlessness disappear. I'll take care of you.” The alpha whispered, nibbling and sucking on the blonde’s neck.

  
“Mnh, h-how are y-you ngh going to d-do that ngh?” Tweek asked; his voice low and seductive.

  
“Hmmh...I wonder...” Craig answered and smirked, before he kissed the omega roughly. 

  
“Ngh l-let's continue this ngh s-somewhere e-else.” The omega wanted, pushing at the alpha’s chest; a string of saliva still connecting them.

  
“Yeah.” Craig said dazed, giving the omega one last long kiss, before stepping back.

  
They were about to leave the tunnel, when in the distance, they were greeted by four familiar faces: Kenny, who was wearing a shit-earing grin, surprisingly Butters, whose arm was interlocked with Kenny’s, a sulking and depressed-looking Stan, an annoyed looking Cartman. The day could have been so great.

  
“Hey Craigi!” Kenny yelled; a sly knowing grin on his face.

  
“Fuck off.” Craig said coldly; face unreadable.

  
“T-Tweek!” Butters yelled, waving at his friend excitedly and running towards him. It had been awhile since Tweek had seen the other omega look so carefree and happy.

  
“H-hey ngh B-Butters.” He greeted back, letting the blond hug him. Craig sighed.

  
“Tweek! Have you heard something from Kyle? He hasn’t answered any of my texts yet.” Stan appeared in front of Tweek, bombarding him with all kinds of questions, concerning Kyle. The omega’s brain felt overwhelmed with the sheer amount of information the alpha wanted to know.

  
“Back off, Marsh. You are overwhelming him.” Craig growled, taking a protective stance in front of the other alpha.

  
“What if something happened...maybe he is mad at me. God, what do I do?” Stan continued, shaking Craig by the arms. 

  
“You are so annoying.” Craig said, freeing himself from Stan's grip. He felt sorry for the other alpha. Not that he'd admit that.

  
“H-he's f-fine.” Tweek said hesitantly.

  
“So the two of you finally hit it off?” Kenny threw in, changing the subject and ignoring his friends whining for now. He'd take care of Stan's mood later.

  
“So you are into fucking mentally retarded?” Eric asked condescendingly.

  
“Go fuck yourself, fatass. Everything that comes out of your mouth is bullshit anyway.” The raven-haired boy answered; his voice surprisingly calm. 

  
“It’s just his inferiority complex talking.” Kenny commented.

  
“I don’t have an inferiority complex, trailer trash.” Cartman responded.

  
“T-take that back! D-don’t call K-Kenny that!” Butters yelled all of a sudden, glaring at the beta.

It was so unlike him to tell and be angry, let alone glare at someone. He was normally so meek and submissive. They were all taken aback by Butters outburst. Kenny smiled at his omega, and Cartman started cackling like crazy.

  
“Do us all a favour and die, fatass.” Craig sighed, taking Tweek’s hand and leaving.

  
“Awww, your cute when you’re angry buttercup.” The blonde alpha cued and the blonde pouted. “Let’let’s go and leave the fatass here. Stan! Move your ass over here and stop mopping around.” Kenny announced, dragging the dejected alpha with him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you like. The next chapter will focus on Kyle and Stan again. I am quite proud of myself for actually posting this chapter so early. It deserves a pat on the shoulder :-D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. It's been awhile, and I apologise for the delay. It's been quite hectic lately, and ever since the universities closed because of the covid-19 crisis and changed to distance learning, the workload has increased, like tenfold. I am totally stressed out \\(●□●)/
> 
> Also, my laptop broke down, and the data on it was lost. I had to do the chapter all over again 😶  
> My brother said he'll try recover the data, but he can't make any promises. I shouldn't have tried to repair it on my own...😐  
> Doing all the writing on the phone is a pain!
> 
> I hope you are all well and doing fine!

Over the weekend, Stan didn’t know what to make of Kyle’s silence. He texted the omega several times. No answer. He even called him. No answer either. It could be that Stan was just overreacting and misinterpreting the situation at hand entirely, he wasn’t sure. Maybe there was a simple and easy explanation as to why the omega wasn’t answering. Stan was reluctant to assume that the ginger was consciously ignoring him. He wouldn’t do that. Kyle was straight-forward most of the time, so he would definitely tell him if there was something wrong. Right? The more the alpha thought about it the more insecure he became. The omega told Stan that he needed time to think. Maybe Kyle was indeed ignoring him on purpose. 

The alpha had been checking his phone almost every hour now, starting at the screen and boring holes into it with his eyes. Kenny was sitting on the bed, magazine in hand, tiredly watching him.

“Would you stop that already?” the blonde alpha said, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

Stan stopped, looked at Kenny and asked: “Stop what?”

The blond sighed loudly, throwing his hands over his head before exasperatingly rubbing his temples. “Come on! Just...look at you; how desperate you are. You are acting almost as pathetically as when you are completely hammered. No omega is into that. Get a hang of yourself. You used to be cool, man.” 

Stan blinked and threw himself onto the bed next to his friend.

“You’re right.” He simply stated, staring at the ceiling of his room. 

“Now, stop texting or calling him. Your obsessive behaviour is probably creeping him out. It creeps me out.” Kenny said, patting the other alpha’s knee. 

“I am not obsessive.” Stan interjected, glaring at the blonde. Kenny gave him a scrutinizing look. He wasn’t convinced.

“Don’t get yourself too hung up on him. You'll only get hurt.” The blonde advised.

“You don’t get it, Kenny. There’s something between us. I know that Kyle likes me back. If he didn’t, then he wouldn’t have kissed me back.” The raven-haired alpha explained.

“God, you are a lost cause.” Kenny muttered.

  
**\--○--**

  
When Stan arrived at school, and saw Kyle in the hallway, he had to stop himself from sprinting over to him. The alpha approached the omega. Kyle looked tense, his gaze not being fixed on anything. Stan put his hand on the ginger’s shoulder, in order to get his attention. The omega flinched upon seeing his face, and the reaction hurt him. The raven-haired boy felt this familiar pinch in his heart. 

“Ehh…hey.” The alpha greeted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He felt insecure and put at least an arms-length between them. Stan didn’t want to corner Kyle.

“Hey.” Kyle greeted back, avoiding eye contact. 

The alpha watched Kyle’s awkward reaction. He wanted to look into the omega’s beautiful bright green eyes and see him smile. Though, that wasn’t what he got. It was disappointing. Stan figured that after what they had at the party, Kyle would be more affectionate with him. The omega’s red locks looked messy, and there were heavy bags under his eyes. Stan was worried.

“You didn’t answer any of my text messages…Did I do something wrong?” the raven-haired teen asked; his eyes soft, yet he sounded insecure.

“No. Nothing happened. I was busy. Ehm, I gotta go!” the omega said, running off before the alpha could say anything. Stan just stood there, not knowing what to think, say or how to act right now. Why was Kyle avoiding him. Since when had he become so cold. Stan thought their ‘relationship’ would now progress. However, it seemed like the omega didn’t have the same things in mind. He knew that Kyle asked for some time, but the alpha figured that he had had enough time to sort his feelings out, considering that the ginger hadn’t answered any of his messages or calls.

Stan saw Kyle disappear around the corner, and his face fell. A long sigh left his lips and he rested his head on the cold lockers. His hands balled into fists, and he bit his lower lip, turning his head to the left side and, from afar, observing the students run, walk and stroll through the hallways. Some were giving him weird glances, but the raven didn’t give a damn. 

On the other side of the hall, the alpha watched Tweek and Craig hug each other to say goodbye. The blonde’s face was red like a tomato. They acted so lovey-dovey, and Stan felt a pang of jealousy engulf him. He wanted the same with Kyle, yet Kyle was being difficult. He ran his hand through his dark hair and scratched his skull a bit aggressively, tearing his eyes away from the couple. 

“You look constipated. Didn’t take a dump this morning?” Cartman suddenly spoke up, standing right next to Stan and interrupting his spiraling thoughts.

“What the fuck do you want, asshole?” Stan asked, his voice laced with annoyance and frustration.

“Why are you so pissy? I assume you didn’t get to fuck the ginger. Well, that’s unusual for omega’s. They normally throw themselves at any dick, eager to spread their legs for anyone.” said Eric, leaning his weight against the locker and putting his hands in the pockets of his pants.

“I don’t have the patience to listen to your crap right now.” Stan stated, ignoring Cartman’s comment.

“Just saying. It’s not my fault that you can’t handle the truth.” Cartman continued. “The time will come when you see that omega’s are dangerous .”

“Kenny is right. You definitely have an inferiority complex.” The raven-haired alpha told his friend seriously.

“Hah! Don’t be ridiculous. Kenny says that to hide the fact that he has fallen victim to the manipulative nature of an omega.” The beta defended himself while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fuck you, Cartman!!” they heard Kenny yell from the side of the hall. 

“Whatever.” Stan answered. He pushed himself from the wall and made his way to the classroom, ignoring Cartman’s calls.

  
**\--○--**

  
Finally, the next class was chemistry. Stan and Kyle were lab partners. There was no way that Kyle could run away from him there. The alpha's mood lifted a little as he entered the lab and saw the omega quietly sitting in his chair. He was reading through his notes. The other students were shuffling around, hurriedly taking out their books. Tweek and Craig were sitting in the back row; their fingers intertwined under the table.

Stan walked to his seat and sat down besides Kyle. He was determined to ask the omega why he was avoiding him.

“Hey.” Stan greeted with a big smile on his face. Kyle’s eyes widened a fraction and he looked away.

“Hi.” The redhead greeted back. He straightened his back and started to focus on the empty board.

“Are you okay? You’ve been avoiding me.” The alpha said. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush.

“I am fine.” Kyle answered, ignoring the alpha’s statement. The raven took note of it but didn’t comment on it.

“Are you free today?” Stan asked instead.

Kyle hesitated and his lips formed into a thin line. The alpha couldn’t read the omega’s face.

“I can’t. I am busy today. Maybe another time.” The omega responded in a rush.

“Well, the-" Stan started, but he was interrupted by the teacher’s loud voice.

The alpha’s mood had gotten sour during class. Kyle only spoke about the tasks they had to finish. The omega only said something or responded to him when the matter concerned chemistry. It was frustrating, and the raven was about to burst.

After class, Kyle disappeared faster than Stan was able to even register. 

Kyle’s behaviour was ridiculous. Stan didn’t know how to act around him. It was like he was walking on eggshells with the omega. He had been convinced that the redhead reciprocated his feelings. However, now he wasn’t so sure anymore. What if he had been imagining that there was a connection between them? What if Stan was the only one who felt that way? What if the omega was just too afraid to turn him down? 

  
**\--○--**

  
Stan was waiting for the omega to head around the corner. He knew Kyle was headed to the cafeteria at this time. Every student was. The alpha assumed that the ginger thought coming in last would help him further avoid the raven-haired teen, but he thought wrong. No way he was letting Kyle off the hook so easily, without getting a straight answer. When he caught sight of the omega, Stan cornered him against the wall, so he couldn’t escape. The alpha was visibly annoyed; his brows were furrowed and his eyes were dead serious. 

“You have been avoiding me for days and you are doing it right now. Why?” he asked impatiently, looking at the omega intensely. He demanded answers.

“I am not…” Kyle said weakly, swallowing sharply. He couldn’t even look Stan in the eye. It was apparent that he was avoiding the alpha. Why was he still trying to deny the obvious?

“Come on. That’s a fucking lie. Why can’t you be honest with me?” Stan said angrily, tapping his foot on the floor and getting his face closer to Kyle’s. The omega turned his head to the side and kept his eyes glued to the floor. Kyle was silent and nervously chewing on his lips.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” the alpha asked in a whisper; his voice soft this time. “At least tell me off and reject me if you don’t want to be with me. It’s not fair.”

The omega couldn’t tear his eyes away from the vinyl floor and no words were making it past his lips. Why wouldn’t he answer Stan? Why couldn’t he at least tell him what the alpha did wrong?

“This is ridiculous!” Stan huffed angrily, taking his hand away from the wall and putting it into his pockets. He needed a smoke. This shit, the omega was pulling and his indecisiveness aggravated him. The worst thing was that Kyle wouldn’t even tell him. 

Stan stormed off. He needed some fresh air, which was why he headed towards the roof top. He used to hang out there a lot, when he needed time for himself. He hoped nobody else had thought the same and claimed the spot themselves.

  
**\--○--**

  
That day, he didn’t try to talk to the omega anymore. He wasn’t willing to do all the talking if the omega didn’t want to talk to him. The alpha could not force him after all. This time, he wanted Kyle to come to him not the other way around. On his way home, he thought about what Kenny had told him the other day, and the days prior. Should Stan just give up on Kyle? No. This wasn’t an option. Kyle was supposed to be his. He didn’t want to see Kyle with anybody else. He hated the thought of some other alpha being by his omega’s side. He would do anything to win the redhead over. Now that he thought of it, Kyle had once mentioned that he would really love to be part of the school’s basketball team. The omega said that being given a fair shot would be enough, even if he didn’t make the team. Maybe Stan should have a small chat with the basketball coach. The alpha checked his watch and turned around. He should do it right now, since the basketball team’s practice would end in about 15 minutes or so. This could prove Kyle that Stan was serious about him and that he’d full-heartedly support the omega. The alpha passed his mother’s work-place. If he made it back before 6 PM, then he could drive home with his mom. That way he wouldn’t have to take the bus. He seriously hated living on the farm. Everything took so much longer now. The way to school the way back home, and meeting his friends. 

  
**\--○--**

“Hey coach!” Stan greeted after the basketball team’s practice was over.

“Stan Marsh. Why are you here? Want to quit football and join the basketball team instead? The coach asked, positively surprised.

“Nah. I am not into basketball.” The alpha told the older alpha.

“What’s the matter then?” he asked curiously with the clipboard still in his hand.

“My friend is really good at basketball. I wanted to ask if he could participate next time.” Stan said, omitting the fact that his ‘friend’ was an omega.

“Well, of course. What’s your friends name?”

“Kyle Broflovski, Sir.” 

The coach paused for a moment, trying to place a face to the name. “Wait...isn’t he an omega? You do know that omega’s aren’t allowed on the team.” 

“So what? Can’t you just give him a chance? He's really good.” Stan tried to convince the alpha.

“Sorry Stan, but I can’t. An omega would distract the team. Besides, they aren’t physically made for this.” he said, not even thinking twice about it.

Stan thought that he wouldn’t have to take more drastic matters, but it seems he had to play his trump card. 

“Do you really want me to tell the principal that you’re fucking some of the students?” he asked innocently, cocking his head to the side. “Isn’t that illegal? An adult having sexual relationships with teenagers...” 

Stan felt bad for using Cartman-like measures, but the coach deserved it. Firstly because he wouldn’t give Kyle a chance and secondly because he was an old pervert, lusting after the poor omegas and staring under the girls skirts.

“...that’s just a rumour.” The man tried, though everyone knew that this wasn’t just a rumour. Stan gave him a look of disbelief. 

“Wanna take the risk?” the raven-haired boy asked. “Just let him try. You don’t have to take him.”

After a while, the coach gave in. He sighed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. As long as I don’t have to see you face anymore afterwards.”

“Great. It’s settled then.” Stan smiled, feeling proud of himself. 

“Tzzz. Damn brat.” Grumbled the older alpha, displeased by the fact that he had just been blackmailed by a teenager.

  
**\--○--**

Stan decided against going home, when he received a text message from Kenny a few seconds after he had left the gym. He was kind of glad that the football team had practice hours in the afternoon or even during classes. Since they could hit the field just yet, they’d go for a 5 km run, use the fitness room and revise tactics and strategies. 

Stan fished for his phone and opened the message.

-Kenny- 5:25 pm   
_Let’s meet at Token’s place. I’ll see you later! :*_

The raven shook his head, heading towards Token’s house. 

  
**\--○--**

  
The next day, Stan took his seat next to Kyle, though he didn’t look at the omega. He was still determined to wait for Kyle to approach him. The omega gave him a side glance, slowly opening his mouth to say something. However, he didn’t speak up. The alpha rolled his eyes, yet not saying anything either. The silence was suffocating and uncomfortable. 

Stan looked up and saw Wendy staring at him with a confused expression on her face. Her eyebrows shot up, and she frowned, as if to ask: ‘What’s going on??’

The raven-haired girl furiously tipped away on her phone, and Stan's mobile vibrated.

-Wendy- 8:05 am  
_What’s wrong? Why are the two of you acting so weird. Usually you'd have that disgusting sexually charged atmosphere around you..._

-Stan- 8:06 am  
_We had an argument. Kyle had been avoiding all day yesterday. He didn’t want to tell me why. Things have been different ever since the party...was there really sexual tension between Kyle and I?_

  
-Wendy- 8:06 am  
_Yes. The sexual tension was disturbing. Sorry to hear that you fought with Kyle. He looks constipated, though._

-Stan- 8:06 am  
_I am not going to give in first. I want him to be honest with me._

-Wendy-8:07 am  
_I know. Don’t worry._

Stan put his phone away, right in time before Ms Choksondik could give him detention for using his phone during class.

“Good morning. Excuse my late arrival. I have been delayed.” She said. Stan didn’t want to think about who might have been the cause for her delay, and he hoped Cartman would not comment on her disheveled hair. Though, knowing Cartman that wouldn’t be the case.

And as if on cue, Eric raised his hand, pretending to be polite: “What happened to your hair Ms Cocksondick?” he asked, mispronouncing her name on purpose. 

“Eric Cartman. Don’t cross the line.” She said sternly, trying to ignore the question.

“It was just an innocent question.” The beta responded, cocking his head and putting his finger to his cheeks.

“Innocent question. You are so full of bullshit. Everyone knows what you were trying to insinuate.” Kyle spoke up. He was clearly agitated by Cartman’s behaviour and that so early in the morning already. Kyle was so sexy when he was angry, Stan thought dreamily.

“Shut up, you whore!” Eric spat.

“Eric Cartman watch your mouth reprimanded Ms Choksondik. She didn’t say much else, though. Instead she sat down behind her desk and unpacked the material for class.

Stan on the other hand, couldn’t just ignore Cartman and turned towards the beta, glaring at him. “Fuck off, fatass! Or do you want him to give you another black eye?” 

Cartman glowered back, though he didn’t say anything. 

“I can defend myself.” Whispered Kyle in a small voice, barely audible. If Stan didn’t sit right next to him, he wouldn’t have heard him. The alpha decided to dismiss the omega, though. Even if the ginger didn’t want him to stand up for him, he would still do it.

“All omega’s are whores. Just look at the spazz over there. He's spreading his legs for Tucker. I wondered how many he'd had before you.” Cartman said, this time directly addressing Craig, whose glare even intimidated Stan. Not that he'd ever admit it. Tweek sunk into his seat at the comment; his cheeks burning. Stan couldn’t tell whether or was out of shame or embarrassment. Probably both.

“Open your mouth again, and I'll throw you out that window.” Craig said as calmly as possible, though his deadpan look had some cracks in it. Stan was sure Craig would do it if he was given the chance. The alpha didn’t throw in empty threats.

“You don’t have th--.” Cartman started, though Kyle interrupted him mid-speech.

“Shut your stupid trap, you double-chin brain-fucked oaf!” the red-haired omega seethed, standing up from his seat and facing the brunette beta. Stan observed the beautiful omega carefully and chuckled to himself. The rest of the class fell silent. Ms Choksondik looked like she was about to go into cardiac arrest.

“You just don’t know your place, do you?” the beta asked rhetorically. 

“Watch your mouth, Cartman.” Stan said, though this time he didn’t turn around to face the hostile beta.

“The little omega can’t even defend himself. He needs an alpha to do so.” Eric mocked, laughing.

“Fuck off, you fucking asah-" Kyle started.

“KYLE! That’s enough of your filthy mouth. Another word an I will have to inform your parents. You too, Cartman.” Ms Choksondik yelled, after finding her voice again. The omega visibly paled at the mention of his parents and sat down again, his shoulders falling. Stan felt sorry for Kyle. Ms Choksondik mainly reprimanded the omega, even though Cartman always started the altercations. 

  
Stan sat at lunch with Kenny, Clyde, Token and unfortunately Eric Cartman, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. The alone turned around and was surprised to be met by Kyle, who was shyly standing there, fishing for words.

“Mhhh. Can we t-talk.” The omega murmured; his head hung low. Cartman was about to say something stupid, but he didn’t since Kenny boxed him in the stomach, causing the beta to cough violently and spit his orange juice all over the table.

“Sure.” The alpha answered coolly, trying to hide and contain his happiness.

Stan led the omega to the part of the school that wasn’t frequented often.

“I am listening.” The alpha stated and Kyle flinched. The omega wasn't used to Stan being so cold.

“Mmhm. I...I am sorry.” The omega whispered quietly, and Stan just stood there, watching him. “And thank you for...for standing up for me.”

“I...I didn’t mean to...to push you away. It’s just that...” Kyle halted and looked up briefly, meeting the alphas blue eyes.

“Just what?” pressed the raven, closing the distance between him and Kyle.

“You’re evoking these weird feelings in me. It confuses me...” Kyle continued his eyes were half-lidded, and his lips looked deliciously soft.

“What is it that you want, Kyle?” the alpha whispered huskily, pressing his thump to the omega’s bottom lip. 

“I...I don’t know. I just know that...I don’t want you to be with anyone else. I do like you a lot, Stan.” The omega admitted, leaning into the alpha’s touch. It was like time stood still, yet earth continued its rotation.

“What happened?” Stan asked. He knew there was something that worried Kyle. The omega casted his eyes to the ground again.

“My parents...my parents found out that I sneaked out. My dad didn’t like it.” The ginger told him; his expression open and vulnerable.

“I am sorry that I wasn’t considerate enough. I was being too forceful.” The alpha exclaimed.

Kyle's lips started to quiver, and his eyes filled with tears. Stan didn't expect the omega to suddenly hug him tightly and burry his face into the alpha's chest. The raven-haired boy returned the embrace, of course, trying to calm the ginger down.

"I t-thought y-you ngh h-ted mee. - am s-rry. I -n't d-deserve -uu!" the omega dubbed, tears freely running down his rosy cheeks.

"It's fine. Don't cry." said Stan in a soothing voice. They were in an empty classroom, where the windows needed some intense cleaning and the chairs were scattered and the tables had been vandalised.

The alpha drew Kyle closer and breathed in his unique scent. "I got the basketball coach to let you have a tryout." Stan suddenly announced, and Kyle stopped crying. The omega blinked and met the alpha's gaze; his face showed disbelief and confusion.

"You ngh…you w-what? Really ngh! How'd you convince him?? Does he know that I am an omega?" Kyle asked, bombarding Stan with questions. The omega rubbed his eyes vigorously with his sleeves. He was full of life again; his green eyes bright and a smile on his lips. The alpha preferred this look over the gloomy one. Seeing the omega smile made his heart skip.

"He knows. He is willing to give you a shot. I told him how good you are." Stan said, and Kyle gave him a puzzled look. He didn't buy it completely, though he didn't voice it.

"Thank you." smiled Kyle softly, sighing in relief.

"You're welcome, beautiful." Stan answered, running his hand through Kyle's locks and messaging his scalp. 

He really wanted to kiss him right now. So, he did. The alpha gently grabbed the omega's neck and pressed his lips onto Kyle's. The kiss was brief and soft. Kyle's eyes were wide in surprise, but he took the initiative and pulled the alpha into another kiss. This time the kiss was more forceful, turning heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not quite satisfied with this chapter, and I have to say it is my least favourite one. I hope you still enjoyed it, and I promise to update faster this time. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments last time. I am always open to criticism. :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early update because I felt like I had to make up for the delay of the last chapter.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it. <3 :*  
> There is also going to be a sexual content warning.

Kyle was still contemplating on how he should approach Stan. After he had talked with Kenny, he knew that he had to apologise to Stan. Besides, he didn’t want the alpha to lose interest. The redhead liked him after all.

He sat in class the next morning, waiting for Stan to show up. The omega kind of hoped the alpha would forget about it and be his usual self, smiling at him and starting a conversation. Yet, it didn’t turn out this way. Stan totally ignored him, which Kyle wasn’t used to at all. It hurt, seeing the alpha dismiss his existence like that. The omega picked on his skin, not knowing how to go about this. Kyle sighed lowly and started playing with his pen. Should he just turn to him and ask him how he was doing, pretend like nothing had happened? Should he straight out apologise or just pass him a note? Or should he wait and try to catch him alone? Kyle didn’t feel courageous enough to approach him with everyone’s eyes on him. It was a private matter between him and Stan, after all. He glanced at the alpha, opening his mouth, though nothing came out. Stan looked at him, but when Kyle didn’t say anything, the alpha just rolled his eyes. The omega didn’t expect that. He really thought Stan would make the first step, even though the redhead knew that he was at fault, not Stan.

Ms Choksondik entered the classroom, her hair dishevelled, and her classes looked crooked. The omega blinked, making eye contact with Tweek and giving him a questioning look. His fellow omega understood, and the blonde seemed rather horrified. Kyle cringed at the thought.

“Good morning. Excuse my late arrival. I have been delayed.” She greeted, putting her belongings on the desk.

And of course, Eric raised his hand, a seemingly polite smile gracing his lips: “What happened to your hair Ms Cocksondick?” he asked, purposely mispronouncing her name. Kyle rolled his eyes. He was so fucking childish. 

“Eric Cartman. Don’t cross the line.” She said sternly, ignoring the question and the insinuated innuendo.

“It was just an innocent question.” The beta responded, cocking his head to the side and leaning forward on the table.

“Innocent question. You are so full of bullshit. Everyone knows what you were trying to insinuate.” Kyle spoke up. Cartman’s behaviour so early in the morning pissed him off. It wasn’t fair that the beta always got away with this kind of behaviour. The only thing Cartman received was weak clasp on the hand. If at all.

“Shut up, you whore!” Eric spat.

“Eric Cartman watch your mouth!” reprimanded Ms Choksondik. And again, that’s the only thing he got. She sat down behind her desk and unpacked her bag.

“Fuck off, fatass! Or do you want him to give you another black eye?” Stan growled, defending the omega. Kyle’s heart swelled in his chest because of the alpha’s words; a weak smile forming on his lips.

Cartman glowered back, though he didn’t say anything. He probably didn’t have the guts to.

 _“I can defend myself.”_ Kyle whispered; his voice small and barely audible. The omega didn’t mean for it to sound snappy. He appreciated Stan's intervention, but he also felt that he could defend himself just fine against Eric fucking Cartman. The alpha still gave the omega the cold shoulder treatment. Ouch.

“All omegas are whores. Just look at the spazz over there. He's spreading his legs for Tucker. I wonder how many he'd had before you.” Cartman said, this time directly addressing Craig, who in return gave him a death glare. Tweek sunk into his seat at the comment; his cheeks burning. Kyle’s anger rose, and he really wanted to punch that dipshit in the face again.

“Open your mouth again, and I'll throw you out that window.” Craig said as calmly as possible; his cold facade had some cracks, though. The alpha didn’t throw in empty threats, and if Craig really threw Cartman out that window, then Kyle would be happy to assist him.

“You don’t have th--.” Cartman started, though Kyle interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. The beta wouldn’t have said anything productive anyway.

“Shut your stupid trap, you double-chinned brain-fucked oaf!” the red-haired omega seethed, standing up from his seat and facing the brunette beta. He heard Stan chuckle a little, and the rest of the class fell silent. Cartman frowned at him, and Kyle was sure he would retaliate. Ms Choksondik looked like she was about to go into cardiac arrest; her face one of shock and disbelief.

“You just don’t know your place, do you?” the beta asked. And again, Cartman was talking down to the omega and treating him like a second-class human being.

“Watch your mouth, Cartman.” Stan said, though this time he didn’t turn around to face the beta. His voice was flat yet threatening. The brunette knew that he shouldn’t get on the alpha’s bad side.

“The little omega can’t even defend himself. He needs an alpha to do so.” Eric mocked, laughing Kyle in the face.

Kyle hated it when the beta used his secondary sex to provoke him because it always worked. Eric Cartman always got under his skin.

“Fuck off, you fucking assh-" Kyle started.

“KYLE! That’s enough of your filthy mouth. Another word, and I will have to inform your parents. You too, Cartman.” Ms Choksondik yelled, after finding her voice again.

Kyle visibly paled at the mention of his parents and sat down again, his shoulders falling. He didn’t want his parents to get involved. First of all, his mother hated it when he used curse words and second of all, he didn’t want to imagine how his father would react.

Why was the omega the one to be reprimanded in the first place? Cartman started it. Cartman was the one who was disrespectful, yet the teacher turned a blind eye to it. Ms Choksondik treated Kyle as if he was the one at fault. He really hated her. The omega lowered his gaze, feeling utterly defeated. He didn’t feel like participating in class anymore, which was why he kept mostly silent for the rest of the lesson.

When lunch time rolled around, the omega had decided to finally make up with Stan. He kind of missed his stupid jokes and his clumsy flirting. He missed his adorable dimples when he smiled and the way he squeezed his eyes shut when he laughed.

Kyle fought his way through the crowd of students, heading towards the table, the alpha usually sat at. When he caught a glimpse of him, the omega was about to just turn around and wait until lunch time ended, but he pressed forward. He just had to ignore that Cartman was also sitting at the table.

Stan didn’t see him approach and the redhead tapped the alpha softly on the shoulder, feeling the muscles there. However, Kyle didn’t have the time to dwell on that, since he hadn’t come here to admire the alpha’s perfect body.

The omega met Stan's surprised face and struggled for the right words. Standing in front of the alpha made him nervous because they hadn’t talked in a while.

“Mhhh. Can we t-talk.” The omega murmured; his head hung low. He felt embarrassed, partly because he knew that everyone could see how insecure he felt. Cartman opened his mouth, probably to laugh at him, but Kenny boxed him in the stomach, causing the beta to cough violently and spit his orange juice out. Now Cartman was the one who was laughed at.

“Sure.” The alpha answered coolly, and Kyle felt relieved.

They left the cafeteria, and Stan took the omega by the hand and led him to a part of the school that wasn’t frequented often. The alpha let go of Kyle’s hand when they entered the abandoned classroom.

The windows were dirty and definitely needed some cleaning. The floor hadn’t been scrubbed down for a while and was littered with papers, chalk and rubbish. The chairs were scattered around, laying on the ground, some having been stacked on other chairs. The tables had been vandalised, and the board had not been cleaned either because there were some obscene imageries drawn and some crude messages written on it.

“I am listening.” The alpha stated, and Kyle flinched. The omega wasn't used to Stan being so cold. He thought that the alpha would keep holding his hand and give him a soft smile.

“Mmhm. I...I am sorry.” The omega whispered quietly, and Stan just stood there; eyes fixed on the ginger. “And thank you for...for standing up for me.”

“I...I didn’t mean to...to push you away. It’s just that...” Kyle halted and looked up briefly, meeting the alphas blue eyes. They had always drawn him in. He didn’t think that he would miss the blue of the alpha’s eyes so much, but apparently, he did.

“Just what?” pressed the raven, closing the distance between him and Kyle. The omega’s breath hitched.

“You’re...you’re evoking t-these weird f-feelings in me. It confuses me...” Kyle continued with half-lidded eyes. He parted his lips slightly, hoping that Stan would just kiss him already.

“What is it that you want, Kyle?” the alpha whispered huskily, pressing his thump to the omega’s bottom lip. The omega felt heat rise to his cheeks at the action, but he enjoyed the intimacy it conveyed.

“I...I don’t know. I just know that...I don’t want you to be with anyone else. I do like you a lot, Stan.” The omega admitted, leaning into the alpha’s touch. Kyle didn’t want to imagine losing Stan to someone else. The mere thought made him brim with jealousy.

“What happened?” Stan asked. The omega casted his eyes to the ground.

He should tell the alpha what happened. Kyle didn’t want him to think that he did something that upset him because that wasn’t the case. Kyle briefly had put the blame on Stan, but he had long since accepted that he had feelings for him; that he might be in love with the alpha.

“My parents...my parents found out that I sneaked out. My dad didn’t like it.” The redhead said; his expression open and vulnerable. He omitted the fact that his father indicated that he was a damn slut and the fact that he didn’t just not like it but went nuts about it.

“I am sorry that I wasn’t considerate enough. I was being too forceful. You said you needed time, but I ignored it.” The alpha exclaimed and the omega’s eyes widened.

Why was Stan always apologising when he didn’t even have to? When it was Kyle who wronged him? The alpha was so confusing. He wasn’t acting like the omega thought alphas would usually act. Although, Kyle didn’t act like an omega was supposed to act either.

Kyle's lips started to quiver, and his eyes filled with tears. He didn’t mean to cry, but the tears just kept falling without him being able to control them. The omega hugged Stan and buried his face into the alpha's chest. He felt secure and protected in the alpha’s arms. The raven-haired boy returned the embrace and tried to comfort him; his voice soothing and gently. The scent the alpha emitted calmed him down.

"I t-thought y-you ngh h-ted mee. - am s-rry. I -n't d-deserve -uu!" the omega sobbed, tears freely running down his rosy cheeks. He was so relieved.

"It's fine. Don't cry." said Stan. The alpha drew Kyle closer and breathed in his unique scent.

"I got the basketball coach to let you have a try-out." Stan suddenly announced, and Kyle stopped crying. The omega blinked and met the alpha's gaze; his face showed disbelief and confusion. Firstly, how did he manage to do that and secondly, how could he ruin their moment by throwing that piece of information in so randomly?

"You ngh…you w-what? Really ngh! How'd you convince him?? Does he know that I am an omega?" Kyle asked, bombarding Stan with questions. The omega rubbed his eyes vigorously with his sleeves. He didn’t care that he got snot on his uniform.

He was baffled and taken aback. The alpha smiled at him and Kyle beamed with happiness.

"He knows. He is willing to give you a shot. I told him how good you are." Stan said, and Kyle gave him a puzzled look. Kyle suspected that the alpha did more than just convince the coach that the omega was a good player.

"Thank you." smiled Kyle softly.

"You're welcome, beautiful." Stan answered, running his hand through Kyle's locks and messaging his scalp. Kyle sighed, enjoying the gentle touch.

The alpha gently grabbed the omega's neck and pressed his lips onto Kyle's. The kiss was brief and soft. Kyle's eyes were widened briefly, but he took the initiative and pulled the alpha into another kiss. This time the kiss was more forceful.

**_\--sexual content warning--_ **

Stan turned the both of them around and pushed the omega towards the desk, that used to be the teacher’s desk, sitting him onto the table. The alpha touched Kyle’s face gently, licking into the redhead’s mouth and dominating the kiss. Kyle enjoyed it and moaned softly. He liked the way the alpha’s tongue felt, the way theirs lips moved in sync and how the omega could grasp onto Stan's uniform. Kyle pulled Stan down; the alpha now looming over him. Stan broke the kiss, and the omega whined at the loss of the alpha’s lips on his. They were both panting. Kyle didn’t want it to end just yet and took Stan's face into both of his hands, caringly stroking the raven-haired teen’s cheeks with his fingers and kissing him again. The alpha fell forward a bit, one hand sneaking around the omega’s lithe body and the other supporting both of their weights. Stan’s finger clawed at the wood of the table. Their moans, groans and the smacking of their lips together filled the empty classroom.

“Kyle.” The alpha breathed out in between kisses.

He didn’t pull away, though; moaning into the kiss instead. Kyle threw his arms around Stan's neck, demanding attention. He ran his fingers down the alpha’s skin, enjoying the feeling. The omega wanted Stan to be even closer.

Both their scents started to mingle together, and Kyle could feel Stan's arousal poking him. It filled him with pride, so he started to press the alpha’s body closer by wrapping his legs around his waist. Stan growled lowly as the omega rubbed his behind against his dick. He was about to lose control. The soft mewls and moans that escaped the omegas lips where intoxicating.

Kyle shivered when Stan rubbed one of his nipples through his shirt with his fingers, while his hand sneaked into his pants, squeezing his butt. A loud, almost lewd, whimper left the omega’s lips and Stan groaned, kissing down the Kyle’s neck and shoulder, that had gotten exposed somehow.

However, instead of going further the alpha suddenly stopped, resting his head on Kyle’s chest, breathing in and out heavily.

“Staaan!” Kyle whined, starting to feel light-headed. He wanted the alpha to continue. He wanted it.

“God...don’t...don’t do that. Fuck.” Stan growled, pressing their groins together, causing the omega to whimper.

“Come on.” Encouraged Kyle, feeling uncomfortably horny.

“We...can’t.” The alpha choked out, barely being able to stop himself from just fucking the omega on that table. He didn’t want Kyle’s first time to be on a dirty table, though.

“Why? D-do you not want me?” the omega asked innocently and huskily into the alpha’s ear. Kyle had long given up fighting his instincts when it came to Stan.

“Shit...of course I want you. I want you really, really bad. You can’t even imagine how much.” Stan whispered back, biting Kyle’s neck and massaging his inner thigh. They were both hard, and the omega was wet with slick. The ginger was so responsive to his touches, which turned the alpha on even more.

“But still, we can’t. Not here anyway. Let’s go slowly. Isn’t that what you wanted? For us to go slowly?” asked the alpha; his gaze meeting Kyle’s.

The omega couldn’t argue that logic. It was him who wanted to take baby steps, after all. He shouldn’t complain. Besides, Stan was right. Doing it in the heat of the moment would be irresponsible. He still felt disappointed, nonetheless.

“Yeah. Let’s take it slowly.” Kyle responded, nuzzling the alpha’s neck. The ticking of the clock filled the otherwise silent room, disturbing the closeness they shared. When the omega saw the time though, he squeaked, confusing the alpha.

“What’s wrong?” Stan asked with a frown.

“The time. Class started 15 minutes ago.” Kyle panicked, shaking the alpha violently.

“I knew there was something we had forgotten about.” Stan said without a care in the world, earning him a displeased glare from Kyle. The raven put up his hands in defence, while Kyle got his wrinkled and messed up clothes in order.

“God, you are so...arg!” the omega complained, hitting his hands playfully against the alpha’s chest. Stan laughed at the omega’s antics. It was cute and so much like Kyle.

“Come on, hurry!” the omega urged, pulling Stan after him.

When they got to class, being about 20 minutes too late, Stan came up with a stupid excuse that Mr Mackey surprisingly bought for some reason. Kenny threw Kyle that stupid ‘I-know-what-took-you-so-long'-look, and Kyle cheeks burned.

□■□■

When school was over, Kyle and Stan parted before stepping out of the school building, since Gerald had insisted on driving Kyle and Ike to school and picking them up again. It was annoying, but the omega was going to play along for a while until his father acted normally again. The ginger walked over the school ground towards the car park, the snow was slowly melting away and the temperatures weren’t so low anymore. The sun was high in the sky, and no clouds were locking its view.

Kyle kicked a stone, that he'd found, around until he spotted his father’s car. Ike was already sitting in the back, looking at his phone. Kyle’s face fell as he saw his dad. He glared at him, while making his way to the car. The omega opened the дoor to the backseat and got in without acknowledging Gerald's presence. He didn’t deserve it. He hadn’t even apologised yet, which was why Kyle didn’t even think about talking to him at all. He gave his father the cold-shoulder treatment he deserved.

“What took you so long?” Gerald inquired, but Kyle only huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The alpha rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Ike looked at his brother. The tense atmosphere was upsetting and had been going on for some days now, setting a new record.

Gerald started the engine without another word. The silence was suffocating and the ride home a real pain. When they arrived and the car was parked, Kyle jumped out of the car, immediately going up to his room. He didn’t even greet his mom properly, even though she’d had apologised to him. Kyle didn’t need his mom’s apology, though. Yes, the beta could have been more supportive of him, but he knew her quirks and accepted them. She even gave him back his computer and phone, going as far as to unground him, despite Gerald disapproving of it. She wanted Kyle to forgive her, and he did. His mom was never one to go back on punishments, which is why Kyle knew she was being serious. But the omega wanted his father to express regret and admit that he was in the wrong. He wanted a genuine apology and not a mediocre half-assed attempt at apologising.

Ike was still sitting in the car, giving his dad a disapproving look.

“What is it, Ike?” the older alpha asked, rubbing his temples for the tenth time already. He seemed exhausted.

“I wonder?” Ike said with a neutral face, unbuckling his seat belt.

“Save your sarcasm.” Gerald sighed, not having the patience for this.

“You know, if you don’t want your relationship with Kyle to end up like the relationship Randy has with his daughter, you should apologise properly and reconsider your actions and words.” The young alpha said; his tone serious. “You hurt him.”

Gerald leaned forward, laying his head onto the steering wheel. He sighed again. “I know. I might have overreacted.” He started.

“’Might have overreacted' is really putting it mildly. Try ‘I made a mountain out of molehills' or ‘I totally disregarded my son’s feelings and called him a cheap street whore'. It's not really something to be proud of.” Commented the 11-year old. Sometimes he felt like he was the adult here, and he was only 11.

“Okay. I get it. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. It was uncalled for. I just don’t want him to get hurt or disappointed. God, what did I do?!” The alpha said, putting his face into his hands and shaking his head.

“Do you really get it, tho? Besides, I think you have already won that trophy. Nobody could ever disappoint or hurt him more than you did.” Said Ike. It might sound harsh, but the truth usually hit people in the face like a snowball that didn’t only consist of snow but had a hidden lump of ice in it.

“Don’t be so harsh on your old man. However, I appreciate your brutal honesty. I deserve his contempt...” he said, unfastening his seat belt as well. That answer surprised Ike. His father usually wouldn’t admit being mistaken when it came to Kyle’s upbringing.

“And you are still here sitting in the car because?” the raven-haired boy asked his father.

Gerald turned around and looked at him, getting the clue. He pulled his car keys out of the engine and got out of the car, letting the door fall shut. Ike jumped and headed inside the house, greeting his mom with a loud ‘hello'.

Kyle was laying on his bed, reading a book that Wendy had recommended him, when a soft knock resonated through his room. The omega looked up but frowned when he saw who entered his room. He should have locked the door.

“Kyle? May I come in?” His father asked; his voice unusually soft. It creeped him out.

“You’re already in, aren’t you? It’s not like I can stop you.” Kyle answered coldly without turning his attention away from his book.

At first, he just wanted to continue to ignore the alpha, but he responded without thinking, hoping that, in some way, his cold answer would hurt his father.

Gerald entered his son’s room and closed the door behind him. Kyle felt his bed dip down, but he still didn’t look at his father.

The alpha cleared his throat: “Kyle, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour and the things I said...I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I did and if you don’t want to forgive me, I will understand that. I just want you to know that I love you.”

The omega didn’t know how to react to that, for he hadn’t expected his dad to actually give him an apology, much less one that actually sounded like one. Kyle bit his bottom lip, remembering his father’s cruel words.

Kyle let out the breath he was holding, fiddling absentmindedly with the page of his book. “You hurt me...” Kyle choked out, “you always do.” The omega faced his father, fat tears forming in his eyes, but he wasn’t willing to let them fall. He gave Gerald a nasty glare that told him that he didn’t want to be touched right now.

“I am sorry, Kyle. I...I can’t go back in time and change what has happened, even though I want to. I am just scared. I don’t want you to get your heart broken. I want you to be safe. I don’t want a reoccurrence of what happened at your old school.” The alpha explained, stroking Kyle’s head gently, but Kyle slapped his hand away. He sat up and put an arm-length distance between them. The omega was angry that his father took that incident to justify his controlling behaviour.

“Nothing happened to me. I could have defended myself just fine. I am not as weak as you think I am.” The omega spat.

“But it could have happened to you if Ike hadn’t told me about it. I don’t mean to impugn that you are incapable to defend yourself, but you are not on the same level as an alpha, physically speaking.” Gerald reasoned.

“Here we go again. I don’t want to talk about that. Stop bringing it up all the time and using it against me. You say you came to apologise, yet you try to make me feel inferior again. I don’t believe you when you say: ‘I am sorry' because you probably don’t even mean it.” Kyle accused.

He was sick of it. He didn’t want to talk about his old school, and the things that happened there because he hadn’t been directly affected by it and neither had he been directly involved. He had kept mainly to himself back then, which kind of turned out to be a good thing.

“Kyle...” the alpha sighed, scratching his forehead, “I am serious. I don’t want you to hate me. Why can’t you understand that I worry about you?”

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that if it makes you fall asleep more easily at night.” Kyle said, his expression hard. “Are you even aware of the things you said? You scared me when you yelled at me like this.”

The omega observed his father’s face. His previous apologetic expression morphed into one of pain and regret. Kyle wanted his dad’s actions to haunt the man. Although, he now believed that the alpha was at least genuine.

“I failed you, Kyle. I didn’t mean the things I said. Can’t we reconcile?” he asked.

“You wouldn’t have said those things if you didn’t mean them.” The omega said harshly. He wasn’t going to give up on the grudge he was holding. The alpha would never learn if Kyle just did so.

“I am sorry.” Gerald said, breaking the distance and giving Kyle a kiss on the forehead. The alpha stood up, but before he could leave the room, the omega spoke up again: “I don’t know if I can forgive you…”

“I understand that.” The alpha answered with a weak smile.

“Do you really, tho?” asked Kyle, not expecting his father to answer, and he didn’t.

The door was closed, and Kyle crawled under his blanket, curling into a ball. He felt the tears fall down his face; tears he had tried to hold back. The omega heard someone enter his room again, and he held his breath for a second, listening to the person walking towards him, their steps light. However, Kyle recognised the forest scent of his little brother. He came out from under the blanket, but held it tightly wrapped around him. Ike jumped onto the bed, saying nothing but keeping him company and waiting for the omega to be ready to talk.

“Am I supposed to forgive him?” Kyle asked, his gaze fixed on a random spot on the wall.

“That’s a difficult question. I don’t really know. I think that you are not ‘supposed’ to do anything. Holding a grudge might seem to be easier than forgiving, but it is actually pretty tiring. Besides, it is probably not the healthiest option you could choose.” Ike said, after some time.

“Are you advising that I forgive him? I don’t know if I can.” Kyle responded honestly.

“How did he do, by the way?” Ike asked, leaning his head against his brother.

“You mean his attempt to apologise to me?” the omega questioned.

“Yeah.”

“It was decent at best.” The ginger said sternly, and Ike snorted.

“At least he tried.” Ike answered and Kyle nodded weakly, seeing what his little brother tried to say. “You smell weird…somewhat different.” The raven suddenly commented, observing his older brother, who almost chocked on his own spit.

“You are imagining things, Ike.”

“Am I?” Ike eyed him suspiciously. “It’s that Stan guy, am I right.”

“No…?” denied Kyle dumbly, wondering why he put a question mark there. His brother wasn’t stupid after all. The omega was glad his father didn’t notice.

“Oh god, I am right. It’s that guy.” The 11-year old deadpanned, not sounding pleased at all. He was still wary of the alpha’s intentions.

“I…I like him.” The omega admitted with rosy cheeks.

“Why him, though? He so…not cool.” Ike stated, making a face.

“He…He’s different. And he is cool.” Said Kyle, laughing at his little brother’s face. “And don’t you dare interrogate him.”

“I can’t make any promises. If he hurts you, then I am going to hurt him.” The little alpha stated, and the omega rolled his eyes. His little brother’s protectiveness sometimes concerned him.

“At least, don’t do anything illegal.” Kyle commented, giving Ike a small push.

“I am a law-abiding citizen, Kyle. I’d never do anything remotely illegal.” Ike said earnestly, yet the comment was seeping with sarcasm.

“Liar. Don’t cross your fingers behind your back.” Kyle laughed, and Ike returned the push.

●○●○

Kyle was excitedly standing in front of the gym, still hesitating to go in. The omega had asked Stan to accompany him because he couldn’t build up the courage to go by himself, and Stan was happy to comply. Kyle was kneading and pulling on his bottom lip, impatiently pulling on his uniform. He also felt this weird knot of dread in his stomach.

“Kyle? What are you doing here?” asked a voice, tearing the omega out of his racing thoughts. The ginger had forgotten that Gregory was a member of the team.

“Eh...” he said unintelligently. Right now, he didn’t want to deal with Gregory.

“Wanna watch me play?” the blonde asked flirtatiously, moving closer to Kyle. The omega’s face was blank.

“Don’t get your hopes up. He isn’t interested. But he is going to beat your ass today.” Stan said, coming out of nowhere. The alpha leisurely put his arm around Kyle’s shoulder, pulling him close. Kyle’s face turned red at the raven-haired boy’s exclamation.

“Eh...what do you mean?” Gregory asked confused, eying Stan suspiciously.

“I am going to take part in practice.” Kyle explained and Stan nodded along, glowering at the blonde.

Gregory frowned: “Omega’s aren’t allowed on the team.”

“Your coach seems to have another opinion on that.” Commented the alpha.

“Let’s go, Stan. I still have to get changed.” Kyle said, pulling the alpha with him. Stan blushed as Kyle mentioned that because now, he had a mental image of the omega.

They entered the gym, leaving Gregory standing there. Kyle was nervous, but he wanted to show everyone that he was able to play basketball and that your secondary gender was irrelevant.

The rest of the players had gathered around the coach. Upon seeing Kyle, Coach Garret motioned for him to come over, which Kyle did. He observed the other students. They were gawking at him, and some of them were booty calling him. Kyle didn’t expect that they were all going to be that tall and big. The omega wouldn’t admit it, but he felt slightly intimidated. He dragged his shaky legs over to floor of the gym, trying not to give his concerns away.

“Guys. Kyle is going to join us today.” Coach Garret stated plainly, and the team groaned and complained upon hearing the news that an omega would join them.

“But he is an omega. What if he gets hurt?” Bridon, the captain of the basketball team, exclaimed. “We only have his wellbeing in mind.”

“He is right, coach. We can’t play the way we’d usually play with him.” Bradley added, and Kyle rolled his eyes.

“You should care about your own wellbeing, not mine.” Kyle said, giving the brunette a nasty glare.

“Feisty, aren’t you? I like that.” He responded, grinning.

“Shut up and go get changed.” Mr Garret yelled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His final statement earned him groans and displeased grumbles.

Kyle headed to the locker rooms, glancing to the stand, where Stan was giving him a thumbs up. The omega smiled at that, feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

The ginger decided to change in one of the bathroom stalls because he more comfortable. Kyle was glad that the stalls were relatively clean, considering it was a school’s bathroom. They were often disgusting. He locked the stall and put his bag on the toilet. The walls were covered in scribbles, crude texts and some nasty rumours that probably weren’t true anyway. Kyle stripped off his clothes and put on a wide white shirt and some sweatpants. He neatly folded his uniform and stuck them into his bag, before putting his shoes on. When he was ready, he went back into the gym.

“Finally! We have been waiting.” Francis grumbled.

“Don’t be like this.” Gregory said, eying the omega from head to toe. The action made a shiver run down the omega’s spine, and not in a positive way.

“Let’s start with warm-up. I don’t want you to tear muscles. Most of you still need to improve your athletic performance.” Coach Garret announced before he blew his whistle.

They did some warm-up and stretching for about 15 minutes. The warm-up was executed with a basketball and consisted of jogging, jumping and landing, 180- and 360-degree hops, diagonal one leg bounds and squat jumps. After that, they started with some drills to improve their skills. Kyle was keeping up well so far, since he had a lot of stamina. The drills were easy. The omega looked over at Stan, who seemed to have fallen asleep. How could someone sleep at a place like that? Kyle was sure the alpha would late tell him that he had just been resting his eyes.

Practice went fast, and Kyle barely received any weird or indecent comments, but Stan was probably the reason for that. Before practice ended, coach Garret wanted them to have a small end game. He wanted the team to work on a close game scenario. It was a regular “6 and 3” game. The game started with the score 0-0 and 3 minutes on the clock. Kyle was doing well at first, but the height differences of the other players had turned out to be a great disadvantage for the omega. That asshole Bridon walked into him more than once, and Kyle knew he did that on purpose. Some passes, the players made, were extra high, so that the redhead could barely catch them. It was annoying because they clearly tried to sabotage him. When the score read 6 to 4, the 3 minutes started. At the end, Kyle was on the team that won.

“You’re better than I thought, for an omega.” Bridon commented, slinging his arms around Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle pushed his arm away. He didn’t have time for this.

“Don’t touch me.” The omega deadpanned.

“Hey Kyle. You played well.” Gregory voiced, patting the omega on the back. His hand still lingering on the small of his back. What’s with him being so touchy?

“Well, thank you.” Kyle answered, putting some distance between himself and the blonde. Gregory didn’t seem to have any sense of personal space because he closed the distance again.

“You are kinda cute. How about us? We should hit it off, don’t you think.” Bridon piqued in again, eying the omega and grabbing him by the waist.

“No. I don’t. Get out of my way.” The omega glared and harshly pushed the alpha away. Bridon didn’t seem bothered by it. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

“You really have a bad attitude.” Francis said disapprovingly.

“Broflowski!” Coach Garrett yelled, and Kyle internally thanked him for unknowingly saving him from these idiots.

The yell even woke up Stan, who was now blinking and looking out of place, like he didn’t know why he was in the gym. But when he saw Kyle’s face, he smiled. The omega went over to the coach, knowing that he wouldn’t make the team anyway. Still, he was grateful that he could at least try.

“When Marsh asked me to let you join us for practice, I thought he was joking. You turned out to be not as bad as I initially thought, since you’re an omega. However, you are way to small for the team. Your height is a clear disadvantage, and even thought you are skilled, there is not way you can make up for that.” Coach Garrett explained, and Kyle appreciated the alpha’s honesty. Besides, he didn’t really want to be around these pricks. Bridon was a self-absorbed son of a bitch, Gregory was too touchy-feely, and Francis was a stupid numbskull.

“Thank you anyway for letting be participate today.” Kyle said and the coach nodded.

After speaking to the coach, the omega went over to Stan who was waiting for him at the stand.

“You were great!” the alpha beamed, caressing Kyle’s cheek.

“You didn’t even see me play. You fell asleep.” The omega laughed.

“I didn’t fall asleep. I saw it through my eyelids.” The alpha tried to convince him, and Kyle pushed him lightly, snorting at what he said.

“Of course.”

“Okay. I might have taken a nap, but it was the atmosphere.” Stan said, squeezing the redhead’s hand.

“I still need to shower.”

“Do you really want to shower here? You might get foot fungus.” The alpha explained, cuddling the omega.

“I have slippers, so the probability of getting mycosis pedis is low.” Kyle reasoned.

“Myco what?” Stan asked, giving the omega a confused look, which the ginger found quite funny.

“They didn’t do anything to you, did they?” Stan suddenly asked, his face serious.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Answered Kyle. He didn’t want to tell the alpha about Bridon’s grabby hands or Gregory’s inappropriate lack of personal space. It would just upset him.

“You’ll tell me if someone harassed you, right?”

“I am fine. Don’t worry.” Kyle said. If he had answered the question, then he would have lied to Stan, and the omega didn’t want to lie to the alpha. Not telling him everything is another story, though.

“Let’s go then.” The alpha said, letting it slide.

Kyle went into an empty locker room, and Stan waited outside for the omega. The alpha was leaning against the wall with his foot, his shoulder’s touching the bricks. The omega sure was taking his sweet time. Stan mind started to wander to Kyle being in the shower.

“Hey Marsh. Are you and that omega a thing? Or are the two of you only fucking?” Bridon asked, walking towards him. Stan was torn out of his daydream and rolled his eyes upon seeing Bridon that narcissistic asshole.

“We are a thing, asshat. Now fuck off!” Stan growled. He and Kyle never made it official, but since they kissed, held hands, and Kyle let the alpha touch him, Stan assumed that they were dating.

“He’s hot. Wanna share?” proposed the brunette alpha with a grin on his face.

“Say that again, and not even your mom will recognise your stupid face anymore, when I smashed it.” Stan threatened; his tone flat and light.

“I got the message.” Said Bridon, holding his hands up in defeat. “He is still hot, I guess.”

“Why are you still here? I thought I told you to piss off.” The ravenette stated, losing his patience.

“Man, you have no chill.” Commented Bridon, before catching up to his friends and teammates.

Kyle came out of the locker room, feeling refreshed. He didn’t really like sweating because of his heats. Even though, his heats were short and only lasted two to four days at most, the first day was the most intense one. His body tended to feel hot and overheated and his skin would feel clammy. He was 16 when he went into his first heat. Kyle had internally hoped to never experience one, but he seemed to be a later bloomer.

“Thank you for coming with me today.” Kyle started, playing with the alpha’s fingers.

“Don’t mention it. I like spending time with you.” Stan answered, kissing the omega on the cheek. Kyle blushed at the gesture.

“Still, thank you.” The omega smiled.

The walked towards the exit, when Kyle’s phone vibrated. The omega answered his phone and heard Tweek’s voice on the other end of the line. He sounded upset.

“Tweek?” Kyle asked concerned.

 _‘Ky-yle? Ngh K-Kyle, s-someone ngh is writ-ting nasty ngh t-things about me ngh on t-the s-school’s social ngh m-media platform arg.’_ Tweek sniffled into the phone.

“What do you mean? What kinds of things?” pushed Kyle, and the line went still for a moment.

 _‘L-look for y-yourself ngh. T-they ngh c-call me w-whore and ngh o-other na-ames. T-t-they ngh a-a-accuse me of ngh doing t-things I-I ngh would n-never do. Ngh w-what if C-Craig ngh b-b-believes them arg?’_ the blonde omega cried, not knowing what to do.

“He is not going to believe them. Don’t worry. I bet it was Cartman. That asshole.” The redhead grumbled angrily.

“What’s wrong?” asked Stan curiously.

“Someone is spreading rumours about Tweek.” Answered Kyle.

“What rumours? Where?”

“I don’t know. On the school’s social media platform.”

 _‘W-Who ngh a-are you ngh t-talking to?’_ came Tweek’s question from the other line.

“I am talking to Stan.” Kyle said.

 _‘W-What ngh am I s-s-supposed to do K-Kyle arg?’_ the blonde asked and started crying.

“Oh damn.” Kyle heard Stan mutter.

“Are you at home now? I am on my way.” Kyle stated, hearing the blonde’s silent sobs from over the phone. The fact that someone was spreading lies about his best friend made him really angry right now.

 _‘Ngh I-I am h-home aarg.’_ Tweek sobbed.

“I gotta go see Tweek” the omega said suddenly running off without his bag.

“Wha, Wait!” Stan yelled, but Kyle was fast on his feet. The alpha assumed that Kyle talked about Craig when he said: _‘he wouldn’t believe that’_. The alpha scratched his head, giving his friend a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I felt like I had to give Kyle's dad a chance to make amends because I didn't initially intended to turn him into such an unlikable character.  
> Well, I hope you still liked the chapter, but you can tell me if you didn't.  
> The next chapter will come out April, probably the 8th or 9th. The focus will be on Tweek and Craig again, but also Stan and Kyle because their relationship is now going to progress. Finally!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos. 😊


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12th chapter is up, even earlier than expected. I've got so much free time, I don't know what to do with myself, so I started working on the chapter earlier, but I still post them really late at night. Sorry for that :-D  
> Everything's sooo boring right now and my professors at university are doing a shitty job at providing course material too! >_<
> 
> Hope you're all doing better than I <3 
> 
> There's a sexual content warning, somewhere in the middle, so be aware of that 😉

Tweek sat on his bed, scrolling through the posts on South Park High's social media platform, a platform that was only accessible via student ID, although its server didn’t check whether an ID was used more than once, or even existed at all. In a nutshell, if a non-student wanted to create an account, no one would stop them. It’s initial purpose, had changed rather quickly, since the pupils used it for private correspondence and posting about personal stuff among other things, instead of discussing class related tasks and questions. The teachers were aware of the things some of the teenagers posted, but they couldn't care less, since they just pretended that it was used properly. They contently swelled in the bliss of ignorance.

The omega scrolled further down the general messaging board; his mind absent. At first, he didn't intend to use it, but it was quite amusing to read about the escapades of the students attending South Park High. Tweek's mind wandered back to what had happened the day before, when Cartman called him a whore. Even though he wanted to pretend that the beta's words didn't get to him, the blonde somehow felt self-conscious. He felt ashamed of his actions; about how others might perceive him. Did he do something that could have been taken the wrong way? Did he say something inappropriate? There were a lot of things omegas weren't supposed to express their thoughts about. He wasn't as confident as Kyle or Wendy, which was why he was still wrecking his mind about it. He just didn't want people to think he was easy. He didn't want Craig to feel ashamed of him.

After Cartman had insulted him; however, Craig stood up for him. It had made Tweek fall in love with the alpha all over again. As he read through the messages and comments, the blonde felt all giddy inside and a goofy smile creeped onto his face. Suddenly, he recognised himself on a picture; a picture that was taken a couple days ago at Token's party. But the picture itself wasn't the thing that horrified him, even though he was quite mortified that someone took a photo of him without his permission and had then posted it. The thing that horrified him the most was the caption of the picture, showing him in those tiny shorts Bebe had picked out for him that day. Dread seized his whole body, and his breath caught in his throat.

**HoeBasher:** **Just look at Tweek parading around like the derogatory slut he is.**

Tweek hiccupped and his hands started to wildly tug on the blonde tresses. He had tunnel vision, and his fingers seemed to move on their own over the mouse pad of his laptop. He clicked on the post, fearing to read the comments. So many people had already seen and left a comment. Most of them as disrespectful and defamatory as the post itself; various comments even more insulting to the point of getting personal.

**_Corey Lanskin:_ ** **_He is practically asking for it!_ **

**_Kevin:_ ** **_Slut! Slut! Slut! It's disgusting how he adorns himself like this just to draw attention to his body. Such behaviour shouldn't be encouraged!_ **

****

**_Damien:_ ** **_A whore like him should be ashamed of himself. Who would want to stick their dick into an omega that had probably already been used_ ****_by s_ ** **_o many?!_ **

****

**_Red:_ ** **_Heard Tucker put it in._ **

He couldn't read any further; his vision blurry due to his tears. His lips were quivering, and he tried to keep himself from sobbing. His parents were at the coffee shop, as usual. The house suddenly felt too big. Tweek closed his laptop and grabbed the baby blue fleece blanket that was laying on the end of the bed. He wrapped himself into the soft material, rubbing his cheeks into it.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He hoped Craig didn't read those comments. He had the unreasonable fear that the alpha would break up with him. The omega shivered and sobbed silently, not being able to hold back anymore. He rubbed at his eyes, somehow angry with himself. He shouldn't have worn these clothes. It was his fault. He deserved those nasty comments. Tweek laid down and buried his face into the mattress, trying to morph into it and disappear. He reached for his phone and dialled Kyle's number. Kyle would know what to do. He didn't want Craig to find out about it.

**□▪** **︎** **□▪** **︎** **□▪** **︎** **□**

The blonde had stopped crying by the time Kyle arrived. His eyes were puffy, and his face red and tear struck. The ginger had a worried look on his face and had pulled his fellow omega into a tight hug.

They were both cuddled up under the fleece blanket, sitting on the floor in front of the bed. Kyle stroked through Tweek's hair, trying to comfort the blonde to the best of his abilities.

“Do you want to show me what they say?” Kyle asked tentatively, laying his head on Tweek's shoulder.

Tweek nodded. He would have started to cry again, but he ran empty of tears a while ago. The blonde omega got his laptop and opened it slowly, pushing the device into Kyle's lap. Tweek hadn't closed the page because he had been too shaken up.

Kyle scanned the post and read through the comments with an angry scowl on his face.

**_He acts all innocent at school, even though he can’t even dress himself properly, always revealing everything for the world to see. How shameful!_ **

**_Tweek is a spazz and a shank: a spazzing shank! Heard he works as a prostitute at night because he is a cock-hungry bitch._ **

Kyle didn’t read any further. These comments were disgusting. “Those assholes. I bet Cartman is behind it. And what kind of stupid username is that?!” the ginger said; his scowl deepening.

“W-w-why ngh wou-ld they arg s-s-say tho-ose ngh thi-ngs arg.” Tweek whispered, rubbing his face into the other omega's shoulder.

“Don't listen to these guys. We'll talk to the principal. The main server is at school. They can find out who made the post, since it was made anonymously. Such a coward!” Kyle said.

“T-t-they ngh won't d-d-do ngh t-that. T-they ngh w-will prob-b-bably ngh say i-it's fr-r-reedom of ngh s-speech. They d-d-don't ngh c-care what's go-oing on on t-the ngh pla-a-atform. The-ey ngh h-have b-been ig-g-gnoring it s-since ngh the v-very b-b-beginning arg.”

“They can't just upload a picture of you without your consent!” Kyle reasoned, but Tweek just sobbed.

“Did you tell Craig about this?” Kyle asked, rubbing soothing circles into the blondes back.

“N-n-n-no! M-maybe ngh I deserve i-it arg. I ngh shoul—" cried Tweek, pulling his hair; Kyle stopped him from finishing that sentence.

“Don't ever think that. It's not your fault. The people leaving those comments should feel ashamed, not you!” Kyle said sternly, but Tweek wasn't convinced.

**○•○•○•○**

Both omegas had been sitting on the ground for a while with Kyle trying to calm Tweek down. He wasn't really successful in doing so, and the redhead didn't know how to proceed. He really wanted to punch Cartman. He was sure that the beta was involved, whether he was directly involved or indirectly didn't matter. Tweek's shoulders were shaking, he was sniffling, and the twitching had gotten worse. The doorbell rang, and they looked up; both of them exchanging a confused look. The bell rang again, longer this time and more aggressively. They kept still for a moment, only Tweek's occasional sniffles could be heard. The ringing of the bell had ceased, and the omegas leaned back against the bed frame again.

Then there was a knock on the window, and Kyle almost had a heart attack when he saw Craig pressing g his face against the window. Tweek squeaked and got up, making his way to the window on wobbly knees. Craig climbed into the room, swiftly and with trained expertise. The blonde started crying again, harder this time.

“C-c-Craig…” Tweek sobbed, and the alpha pulled him into a tight hug, rocking him back and forth and manoeuvring them onto the bed.

“It's okay. Don't cry. Everything is going to be fine.” Craig said in a low whisper; his voice soothing, caressing the omega’s cheek and whipping the tears away. He was furious. He read the main post, but it pissed him off that other people seemed to think it was fun, spreading lies about someone else that wasn’t them.

“Arg.” Tweek grunted, snuggling into the alpha. He was scared to go to school tomorrow. He didn’t know how to deal with the stares or whispers.

A minute after Craig climbed through the window, Stan ungracefully fell into the room.

“Stan?” Kyle asked confused.

“Hey.” The alpha greeted. “Tell me why we didn't use the door?” Stan asked Craig, but all he got was an eye-roll. Seriously, Stan had to learn how to read the situation sometimes. He plopped down onto the floor beside Kyle, laying his head onto the omega’s.

“D-d-did ngh y-you see arg.” Tweek whispered into Craig’s chest, still shaking.

“Yeah.” The alpha answered, tightening his hold. “But I’ll beat the shit out of every one of them.” Craig was by far the most laidback person on earth, there was little that could actually provoke him, but this shit made his blood boil.

“N-n-no…you’ll ngh g-g-get expel-l-led arg.” Tweek said; his voice meek.

“Doesn’t matter when it doesn’t happen on school property. If I find out who started it, they better run.” He stated with a serious expression on his face.

“The person who started it calls himself _‘HoeBasher’_. Just ridiculous.” Kyle commented, breaking Tweek and Craig’s bubble.

“How are we going to figure out who they are?” Stan asked.

“Probably fucking Cartman.” Said Craig angrily. He was practically seething; his aura frighteningly dangerous. With the alpha being there, Tweek had calmed down significantly. His tiny frame looked so vulnerable right now.

“I hate Cartman.” Kyle stated. Just the mentioning of the beta’s name made the omega angry.

“He doesn’t really have a reason, though.” Stan commented out of the blue, drawing everyone’s attention to him. Craig made a face at him, and Kyle’s face looked just as incredulous. As if Stan had just offended his mother.

“Elaborate.” Craig frowned, and Kyle gave Stan an expectant look.

“Well, he is openly hostile towards omegas in general. Would he really start spreading rumours anonymously? He’d probably sign every rumour with his name. Although, the name kinda sounds like him…” Stan explained. Craig had to admit that he couldn’t really beat that logic. Stan might be an idiot most of the time, but he was right.

“Wow. That was surprisingly observant, considering it was coming from you.” Craig said nonchalantly, and Kyle snickered at that.

“The fuck.” Stan protested.

“Even if Cartman had nothing to do with it, I am still going to beat him up. Can we do something to stop them from posting shit about Tweek?” Craig asked, looking at the omega in his arms.

“Should we talk to the school?” Stan asked.

“The school won’t do shit. Remember what happened to that one girl last year?” Craig asked.

“The one that committed suicide. I don’t even remember her name.”

“No one does. The school didn’t do anything to stop the bullying.”

“What about spreading a more interesting rumour, so that they forget about Tweek? It shouldn’t be harmful, though.” Stan proposed.

“We are not going to stoop that low.” Kyle piped in, not even considering that option. Even if it were Cartman or the rumour were not harmful, it wouldn’t sit well with him.

The room fell silent after that, all of them deep in thought while Tweek’a tears had stopped. He was laying in Craig’s embrace, feeling utterly helpless and lost. Should he just ignore them? Was he supposed to stay above those kinds of things? Maybe people would forget about it. Maybe they would find another victim tomorrow or next week. But did he really want someone else to be the target? The raven-haired alpha’s even breaths felt relaxing, easing his tense body. Craig’s mere presence made him feel better because he knew that he wouldn’t be alone. Craig wouldn’t leave him, and he didn’t believe what these people wrote.

“Well, we could try to get the server down for a little while by overloading the system.” Kyle explained, and both alphas looked at him curiously, so the omega continued: “If the server takes ‘hours’ to load due to the system being overload, people won’t be able to log in and ultimately can’t make more posts or comments.”

“H-h-how?” asked Tweek shyly.

“We’ll launch a DDoS attack.” Kyle said, and the others looked at him with perplexed expressions. “A Distributed Denial of Service attack. We use botnets, compromised machines such as a computer or device connected to the internet, to flood the server with requests.” The red-haired omega explained, giving the others an insight into what he meant.

“You’re kinda sexy when you talk like that.” Stan grinned, mentally drooling over the omega. Kyle blushed and squished the alpha’s face between his hands.

“Shut up, Marsh. You are being disgusting.” Craig said. “I assume you know how to do that. I knew you were a nerd.”

“Kyle is beautiful and smart.” Stan said dreamily, getting smacked over the head by Kyle, who felt embarrassed by the alpha’s honesty.

“Ouch.” Stan whined, rubbing the back of his head.

“We just need someone who could help us infect devices with malware.” Kyle stated.

“Like phishing emails?” Stan asked.

“Can you hack into Cartman’s computer, so that we can either rule him out or confirm that he is behind it.” Craig said, messaging Tweek’s scull.

“I'll just need some time to prepare things.” Kyle said.

**°●°●°●**

Kyle and Stan had left a few hours ago, the hands of the clock striking 10. Craig had stayed with him, currently reading some of the things they said about Tweek.

**_Whore!_ **

**_Tweek sucks dick for 5 $ in a shabby motel._ **

**_Shameful bitch. His parents should be disappointed in him, having not only a spazz, but a whore for a son. He should dress properly and decently!_ **

**_He’s got a hot body, but no one wants used goods._ **

Tweek watched as Craig’s eyebrow twitched. The omega wasn’t used to seeing Craig showing his emotions so openly. Craig’s phone vibrated on the bedside table, and Tweek picked it up for him, handing it to the alpha. Jimmy was calling the raven via FaceTime. He answered the call, but instead of seeing Jimmy, they were greeted by Clyde blocking the camera almost with his entire face, screaming into the phone dramatically, until Jimmy got a hold of it.

“Tweeeeekers!!!” screamed Clyde, trying to get the phone back.

“W-w-we s-s-saw the c-comments. Is T-T-T-Tweek alr-r-right?” Jimmy asked, hitting the brunette alpha on the head.

“He is...alright, considering the circumstances.” Craig answered hesitantly, side-glancing at the omega, who just cuddled further into him.

“Tweeek! You know that we don’t believe that crap!” Clyde yelled into the phone again, having gotten a hold of the phone.

“Why are you always so god damn loud? And stop hyperventilating.” Craig rolled his eyes.

“Buuuut I can’t.” The brunette protested.

“G-g-give me t-the p-p-phone!” Jimmy commanded, tearing the device out of the alpha’s hand.

“Who would do such a thing to Tweekers of all people?!” Clyde continued, gripping his hair.

“I suspect fatass.” Craig told his friends, patting the blondes head.

“S-s-sounds lik-ke a th-th-thing C-C-Cartman would d-d-do.” Jimmy reasoned, not at all doubting that Eric would be the culprit, considering the shit he pulls 24/7, even when asleep.

“Whatever. Let’s talk about it tomorrow. And calm down Clyde. You’re making Tweek more upset.” Craig sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Sooo mean! Don’t worry Tweekers, I have already put on the mission to defend you!!” Clyde yelled into the phone so loud that Tweek flinched a little at the noise. A small smile found its way onto his lips. And it was true. Wendy, Token, Nicole, Clyde and Kyle had already started to fire back, which made Tweek happy.

**_Wendy: Who are you people? The body police. Get a life!_ **

****

**_Clyde: Why the fuck, you spreading lies about my BF Tweek!_** _😱_

****

**_Kyle: Someone who calls people out for allegedly having no decency, while possessing no decency themselves, is rather pathetic. I am not referring to anyone in particular, but Cartman knows who he is._ **

****

**_Nicole: Tweek doesn’t do such things. Regardless of what you think a ‘proper omega' should dress or look like, you have no right to call him names!_ **

**_Token: She is right. Besides, we all know Kenny is the whore here_** _😂_

 ** _Kenny: Token, my friend! You wound me with your words_** _😣_ **_I am as pure as any virginal princess from a Disney movie._** _😘_

 ** _Bebe: Of course. Nobody’s soul is as pure as yours!_** _😆_

**_HoeBasher: You are one to talk Bebe. Everyone knows you are the biggest slut at school. We know you fucked with Clyde at the party. You spread your legs for everyone._ **

**_Bebe:_ 🖕**

**_Wendy:_ ** **_🖕_ ****_x10000_ **

**_HoeBasher: Just telling the truth_ **

****

It was nice of them to defend him, but the blonde was worried that the person, currently shaming him, would go after one of them next, and despite their attempts, the majority was convinced that the blonde was, indeed, someone who likes to fuck around, which wasn’t true.

“How are you feeling?” Craig asked, closing the laptop and tilting the omega’s chin up, so he could look into his eyes.

Tweek casted his eyes downwards, not having the courage to hold the alpha’s gaze. His hands gripped onto Craig’s shirt, nails digging through the fabric. The blonde chewed on his lips, eyes darting around his room. His parents had called him about two hours ago, declaring that they would be out of town for a couple of days. They didn’t go into detail, but they said they wanted to talk to a potential coffee bean producer. Tweek zoned off for the most part.

“I-I-I don’t ngh k-k-know...” Tweek answered with a sigh.

“Look at me.” Craig demanded, taking the omega’s face into his hand and turning it upwards to force the omega to meet his eyes.

“Ngh.” Tweek grunted; a blush spreading over his cheeks.

The omega desperately clung to the alpha, nuzzling his face into the raven's palm. Again, he felt ashamed for even feeling ashamed. He felt pathetic because he wasn’t able to just brush these comments of. If he were more confident, then he would probably not be in this situation. If it weren’t for his twitching, then he wouldn’t always end up being a target. Being targeted by bullies was what he had actually gotten used to, but the lack of harassment, since his and Craig’s relationship started, had made Tweek feel better about himself. They wouldn’t even bully him because they feared Craig, Token and Clyde would retaliate. Tweek knew that Craig was rather protective of him, possessive even, but his friends had gotten just as protective, especially Clyde who had labelled the omega his ‘nicer bestie’ because Craig was a ‘meani'. The bullies didn’t want to get on their bad side, which was why they flocked away, like the cowards they were. The only one who still had it out for him was Cartman, but that guy went after everyone.

“You don’t have to hold back with me.” Craig whispered, looking at him with gentle eyes.

“---iss ng –e.” Tweek mumbled inaudibly.

“What did you say?” Craig asked, his face getting closer to the omega’s face; breath ghosting over the tender skin of the blonde’s lips.

“K-k-kiss ngh me...” Tweek whispered lowly; green orbs meeting Craig’s blue ones.

“Gladly.” The alpha smirked, passionately catching the omega’s lips.

Tweek whined, licking into the raven-haired boy’s mouth immediately. He wrapped his thin arms around the alpha’s neck, running his fingers through dark hair. It was soft and smelled of shampoo, giving his dark hair a flowery scent. Tweek found it cute that Craig’s hair tends to smell of flowers, peaches or coconut. Clyde and Token mocked him for it sometimes for always using his little sister’s shampoo because he didn’t bother getting his one when it’s ‘only fucking shampoo’ and ‘the purpose of every shampoo was the same’.

The omega felt desperate. He wanted to be close to Craig, but nothing seemed to be close enough. Craig’s hands were on his hips, the grip almost bruising. He reciprocated the kiss just as desperately because he wanted Tweek to know that he loved him, regardless of what other people thought or said. The alpha had never been the type of person to give a fuck about other people’s opinions, but he knew that Tweek thought about these things a lot, albeit involuntarily. He pushed Tweek down, looming over his small form. Tweek broke the kiss and panted breathily. His chest was rising and falling, and his eyes fluttered. The pink hue on his face, and the blonde strands of hair scattering across the white sheets of the pillow made him look angelic.

“I-I ngh don’t ngh w-want you ngh to th-hink that ngh I-I am e-e-easy arg.” Tweek mumbled, yet again, averting his eyes.

“I'd never think that. I know you are not,” he paused, laying his forehead on Tweek’s. “There’s nothing you have to feel embarrassed about. You know that I don’t give two fucks about what other’s think, right? I won’t let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you.”

“I -m s-s-sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Craig assured him.

“F-f-for ngh being s-so ngh useless, ngh e-emotional and weak ngh. I-I am ngh al-lways overreacting ngh.” Tweek responded, rubbing his cheek into the alpha’s.

“You’re not useless. You’re not weak. Well, you are emotional, but it’s a good thing. Your emphatic, and that’s a good quality to have.” Said Craig, kissing the omega’s nose and messaging his ears with his fingers.

“A-a-aren't you ngh s-sick of me? I-I am not ngh particularly ngh a-a-attractive. I ngh s-stutter, and ngh I h-have these ngh t-twiches.” The omega continued.

“I'll never be sick of you. You are perfect to me. Your small quirks make you, you. It’s cute. You’re beautiful; more beautiful than any galaxy out there, and that’s hard to achieve.” Craig smiled, pushing his thumb against the omega’s full lips.

Tweek’s glassy eyes widened a fraction, the red blush covering his cheeks deepening and spreading to his ears and down his neck. Craig always managed to reassure him like that; to make his stupid insecurities disappear for a moment. With Craig, he felt complete. He forgot about the things that happened today. They weren’t important anymore. At least for now. The omega started to suck on the alpha's finger, and he pulled on the raven’s shirt. Craig removed his thumb and kissed him again; a growl escaping his lips. The omega shivered at the deep sound, hooking his legs around the alpha's waist. Craig smelled so good. He always did. Their scents mingled together, filling up the entirety of the bedroom. The kiss turned sloppy; all teeth and tongue. Their moans and groans could be heard, and Tweek hoped that there was no open window anywhere.

**_*Sexual Content Warning!*_ **

****

They head both lost their clothes without really realising it. The alpha brushed his fingers over Tweek’s rosy nipples, and the omega keened into the touch; a loud whine escaping his lips. He was painfully hard and getting a good view of Craig’s large leaking cock made him drool. The alpha kissed and sucked down his neck, taking his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard. Tweek stroked through the other teen's hair, the nails of his other hand scratching Craig’s shoulder. The blonde wanted to touch the alpha too.

“Mng ah. More.” Tweek moaned, arching his back into the raven's touch.

“Ah fuck.” Craig groaned, pulling at the blonde’s nipple and leaving bruises over his chest. It was getting harder and harder for him to control himself because of Tweek’s sweet and cute moans, the intensity of his scent and the sheen layer of sweat starting to cover the omega’s body.

Craig pulled away suddenly, drawing a displeased whimper from the omega. The alpha raked his eyes over the blonde’s body, admiring the flawless pale skin. Tweek shivered under the alpha’s gaze, locking eyes with him; his chest rising and falling again, but so did Craig’s.

“Turn around and lay down.” Craig demanded, and the blue in his eyes darkened.

Tweek let out a nervous squeak, unsure of what to do but complying anyway.

“Finger yourself.” The alpha ordered, watching Tweek get into position right in front of him.

The omega was on his hands and knees, his feet on either side of Craig’s knees. He touched one of Tweek’s round globes with one hand, giving it a firm squeeze. The action drew out a surprised squeal, and the omega grabbed the raven-haired boy’s arm.

“D-D-Don’t ngh do t-this so ngh s-s-suddenly arg.” Tweek spoke; a deep blush adorning his face.

“Fuck you’re just so hot. Now. Touch yourself.” He alpha ordered again.

Tweek loved that deep demanding rumble. He loved it when Craig dominated him. The omega shifted a little to make himself more comfortable on the duvet blankets. His pale skin turned a dark red, even covering his shoulders. He spread out one arm and rested his forehead on it; the other hand moving down his chest, brushing past his nipple, and then towards his slickening entrance. He breathed heavily, getting nervous because Craig wasn’t saying anything. He turned his head around to get a glimpse of the alpha, his half-lidded eyes remaining on Craig, who was intently watching his movements. Tweek stuck his butt out further and arched his back, reaching down to massage the wet rim with his fingers, spreading it out. His other hand gripped the sheet of the white pillow, and he bit back a moan. He pushed two fingers inside, and his breath hitched. The colour on his cheeks darkened under Craig’s intense gaze. Tweek turned his head down again, focusing on the feeling. He could hear the squelching sounds of Craig stroking himself, letting some moans slip past his throat. He could feel the alpha close to him. He could feel how his calves touched Craig’s knees.

“You’re ah beautiful. Keep ngh going Tweek. Make your alpha happy.” Craig said, spreading the precum over his dick, watching the omega’s fingers disappear in his wet hole. He was rock-hard because of the omega. Tweek’s hole had gotten bigger, and the slick was running past his fingers and down his creamy looking thighs. The omega moved his fingers around and pushed them deeper into his slick entrance, moaning Craig’s name.

“Ahh C-Craig. Craig.” Tweek chanted. “Alpha.”

Craig immediately reacted to it and tightened his grip on his dick, stroking himself faster. Tweek turned his head towards Craig again and observed the lean muscles of the alpha, his strong arms and chest, the dark strands that were sticking to his forehead, his eyes that were only concentrating on Tweek, and the slightly parted lips, were the moans and groans tumbled out from. Tweek’s mouth was salivating, and he cried out Craig’s name like a mantra, masturbating to the sight in front of him; the alpha doing the same. The blonde could feel the heat collect and tighten in his belly, so he pushed a third finger inside and started stroking his cock with the hand that he had previously had a death grip on the pillow with. The omega closed his eyes, not being able to hold the alpha’s gaze anymore and moaned throatily. Craig touched the omega’s back, running his finger down his spine. Tweek closed his eyes, shuddering at the touch. Craig’s own grunts, hisses and groans spurred Tweek on. The calloused fingertips, intensifying the sensation.

“Fuck.” The raven moaned.

“Ah ngh Cr-Craig!” whimpered Tweek.

Craig enjoyed the picture in front of him; the way Tweek fingered himself open. His whines and cries. It was a shame that he couldn’t see the omega’s expression that contorted into one of pure pleasure. The raven thought about those plump lips wrapped around his cock, the mere image causing his knot to form. The alpha really wanted to put it in, to fuck the omega, but they have yet to talk about it. When Tweek finally orgasmed, Craig bent over omega and sped up his pace, climaxing onto his back. He rested his forehead on Tweek’s shoulders, breathing into his delicate neck, where he wanted to leave a mark at. Tweek felt exhausted; his body going lax and he panted heavily. Craig laid down next to him, and Tweek turned his body to face him. He touched the alpha’s face, pulling at his bottom lip.

“I l-love you.” Tweek whispered, smiling.

“I love you more.” Craig responded, taking both the omega’s hands in his and planting a soft kiss on his knuckles. The gesture made Tweek blush.

“…l…ove…yo…u.” the blonde mumbled sleepily, cuddling into the alpha’s side, and Craig pulled him closer, staring at the ceiling and caressing the omega’s smooth skin. Tweek looked soo beautiful right now with his soft features, his button nose and big eyes. The omega meant everything to him.

**♧●♧●♧●♧**

Kyle woke up at 7 the next day, feeling unrested. He had spent the night thinking about what Stan had said about Cartman not really having a reason to bully Tweek, and even though he didn’t want to give Eric the benefit of the doubt, Stan had a good point. Would he really disguise his identity to hurt someone? The omega stared at the white ceiling of his room, counting the small dents there. ‘Yes, he would’ Kyle concluded. The ginger hoped that people had already lost interest. However, what concerned him was the fact that not only Tweek had been a target, but this person or these persons were also spreading lies about Bebe. It was only a matter of time until they would go after him or Wendy or someone else. The omega couldn’t really thing of a motive here. Was it just for fun? Were they doing it out of spite? Was he thinking too much into it, or was there something else, he seemed to have missed? If Cartman was the one who had started the post, then was the motive his hatred towards omegas? Or was his inferiority complex the reason for all this? But what if Stan was right, and Cartman didn’t start that post? Kyle let out a heavy sigh and rubbed at his temples, already feeling the tension there. He internally hoped nobody had a picture of him at the party because, even though his dad already knew about him being there wearing tiny clothes, having someone show him a photo of his son dressed like that at a party was somewhat different. Maybe people had already forgotten about it. Maybe people only cared about it online without minding it in real life. Maybe school would just be like yesterday and the day before.

Kyle and Ike left the house in the morning, birds already chirping again. Their father was already waiting in the car, tuning down the radio. The ginger was annoyed that his father still insisted on driving them to school, despite his mom’s scolding. Kyle wanted to walk to school normally, like they used to.

“We can walk to school, you know. You don’t need to take us there every day.” Kyle gritted out, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

“No.” Gerald answered. His answer was plain and simple, and not satisfying in the slightest.

“Wouldn’t it be much healthier for us to walk, though? Children these days don’t get enough exercise and have a poor diet. Sufficient exercise is the key to a happy life and prevents an early death.” Ike said randomly, and the older alpha was visibly annoyed, which was why he ignored it.

“Get in the car. I’ll drive you.” He said, putting the key into the ignition and turning it around.

It was a short and annoying drive because his father talked too much. Maybe he just tried to fill the awkward silence that still seemed to surround him and his dad.

“How long are you going to take us to school, dad?” the omega interrupted his father’s rambling.

“As long as I deem it necessary.” He told him, looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

“Seriously? What do you think we will do during our walk to school? Smoke? Skip classes? Do drugs?” Kyle huffed, throwing one leg over the other.

“Right now, I cannot trust you, so you’ll have to deal with it.” Gerald said, staring at the road.

Kyle turned his head away angrily, without saying another word. The omega had been scowling the entire drive at school, wanting his father to know and see how pissed off he was.

“This is ridiculous.” Kyle mumbled and left the car. Ike shrugged and followed him.

They had just left the car park, when Stan caught up with them, giving Kyle a tight hug. Ike glowered at him, and the alpha let go of the omega, using him as a shield because of the small alpha’s fierce look.

“Hey.” The alpha greeted, not entirely sure what to make of the small scary runt.

“Ike.” Warned Kyle, rubbing his heavy eyelids.

The 11-year-old narrowed his eyes at Stan, making the ‘I am watching you’-movement with his fingers. The omega found it amusing that Stan felt intimidated by his little brother, but he had to admit that Ike could be extreme sometimes, when it came to him. Ike put himself between the two, making sure that the older alpha wasn’t too close to his brother. Even though, Ike accepted that Kyle was dating the school’s quarterback, for whatever reason or quality the small alpha didn’t understand, he wasn’t going to give his brother’s mate a free-way ticket. Ike watched the older alpha, trying to figure out what Kyle found so attractive about him. Maybe the height? He was tall and athletic. Was Kyle into athletic alphas? Probably. Stan’s school uniform looked a bit messy. He didn’t wear his tie. The shirt was wrinkled, and his backpack was lazily thrown over his shoulder. Ike scoffed. No, he didn’t understand what Kyle saw in him. His laugh was loud and boisterous, and, from an aesthetical viewpoint, he would be considered handsome. Maybe Kyle just liked his face. The 11-year-old studied the alpha’s expression. The love-struck look on his face was obvious, and Ike couldn’t find an ounce of mischief in his eyes. He had to give Stan that. He appeared to be helplessly in love with his brother. Yet, Ike just wanted to make sure Kyle was safe and treated well. Besides, as Kyle’s alpha brother, it was his job to give Stan a hard time and maybe a background check.

“Be friendly.” Kyle said.

“I am the personification of ‘friendly’” Ike assured, a wicked grin on his face.

“Yeah. Sure.” The older alpha snorted. Ike narrowed his eyes at him again.

Stan was sure he would warm up to him, eventually. The small alpha wasn’t as unnerving as he seemed in the very beginning, but he would keep his guard up. He could understand why Ike was so weary of him. Stan was an alpha after all, who was dating the kid’s little brother. Still…Ike gave him the chills.

They entered the school building, and Stan took the initiative to pull Kyle with him into the empty storage room.

“Hey.” The alpha said, looming over Kyle and caging him between his body and the door.

“Hey.” Kyle answered, sneaking his arms around the raven’s neck and smiling up at him.

“Your brother doesn’t seem to like me very much.” Stan started, burying his face into the ginger’s neck.

“Don’t take it personally. And he doesn’t dislike you, you know.” The omega assured him.

“When are we going to make it official?” the alpha asked, softly kissing the junction between Kyle’s neck. The omega leaned back against the wooden door with a thud, sighing heavily.

“We…we can’t. Not yet, at least. My dad’s going to lose it.” The omega whispered, visibly uncomfortable.

He wanted to make it official, but he knew his father wouldn’t take it well. He’d probably put that chastity belt on him and throw away the key or send the omega away to live with relatives. He wasn’t sure whether his dad would accept his relationship with Stan, regardless of Stan being Randy’s son, and Randy being his dad’s good friend. Well, Kyle had gotten to know Randy, and the guy was weird and extra. He’d probably be the reason why his father would disapprove of Stan.

“Then I’ll ask of his permission to court you. You said he was rather traditional with these kinds of things.” Stan said, putting his leg between the omega’s legs, and Kyle had to repress a moan from escaping his lips.

“Mhn…not sure. J-just don’t tell your parents yet.” Kyle whimpered when Stan started to nibble at his scent gland. “Mhnn…your dad will tell m-mine, and you don’t know m-my dad. I don’t know how he’d take it.”

“Okay.” Stan said and stopped. “But what about school?”

“…It’s likely that they already know.” The omega said with a blush on his cheeks.

“The-“ the alpha started.

“Stan? You in there? Are you two doing naughty things?” Kenny’s voice came from the other side.

They opened the door, and Stan yielded Kyle, whose face had turned as red as a tomato. Kenny and Butters greeted them, Butters with a small wave of his hands and a radiant smile, and Kenny a shit-eating all-knowing grin. The blonde alpha had his arm slung around the blonde omega’s shoulders; his stance causal and matching his expression. Butters had his arm around the alpha’s waist; his small hands timidly clutching on the uniform.

“What were my sweet innocent friends doing in there. Not making out, I hope.” Kenny smirked, and Kyle wanted to disappear right now.

“Oh, shut up Kenny. As if you were any better.” Stan stated, giving him a slap on the back, before he took Kyle’s hand, walking into the direction of the lockers.

“How is T-tweek doing?” asked Butters, his voice concerned.

“I…don’t really know. Fine, I guess. As fine as someone could be.” Kyle answered; eyes glued to the ground, watching the knot of his shoelaces getting looser with every step he took.

“Some asshole is talking shit about him online.” Stan said.

“Not only about Tweek, apparently, as of this morning, they posted things about Bebe. They even posted a link to a fake account on a porn website.” Kenny explained.

“Fucking sick bastard!” exclaimed Stan; the grip on Kyle’s hand tightening. His scent was getting slightly stronger, giving the ginger goose bumps.

“We have to figure out who they are.” Kyle said, focusing on the sounds their synchronised steps created because Stan scent was getting to him.

**//00//**

Tweek had been on edge this morning, even though Craig tried everything to calm him down. He even helped him button his shirt properly because the omega feared the eyes of everyone would be on him, judging him even more or taking it as proof of his supposed promiscuity. The alpha had let out a long sigh, not understanding why he would listen to what some of the students on the internet pointed out, but he knew Tweek well enough and wanted to make him happy.

Everything seemed fine when Tweek entered the classroom with Craig. People weren’t paying him more attention than they usually would, which was a good sign. The omega thought that the things someone had posted about him fell on deaf ears to the vast majority, but he was wrong, apparently. As soon as Craig was gone because he had a different course he needed to attend and Tweek was on his own, no Kyle and no Wendy, the mocking comments, whistles and laughter started. It seemed that the only reason they didn’t say anything at first was because of Craig’s presence, as well as the presence of Token and Clyde.

Tweek speed-walked his way through the crowd of students, whose eyes were boring holes into him. The period had been an ordeal for him. His classmates were calling him names, asking when he was free to suck their dick or how much he billed for an hour. His breathing accelerated, and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep and never come to school anymore. He pressed his books tightly against his chest, cursing when someone ‘accidentally’ bumped into him and knocked his books out of his hands, for the second time that day.

“Watch were you going, slut.” The beta said scornfully; his friends laughing loudly next to him. At least, Tweek would share his next course with Kyle, so he didn’t feel as anxious as right now.

He entered the classroom, seeing Kyle and Wendy waving at him. The blonde omega walked towards them, his shoulders stiff, and his head hung low. On his way to his seat, someone thought it was funny to make him trip. Tweek fell onto his knees, and his books scattered all over the floor. The students laughed at him.

“Are you out of your mind? He could have been seriously hurt.” Wendy said angrily, getting up to help Tweek onto his feet again.

“What is your god damn problem!” yelled Kyle, jumping from his seat and glaring at the person who had tripped his friend.

“It is not a big deal. He is used to being on his knees.” The alpha, Damien, said. To top it off, he made a demonstrative gesture with his hand his mouth.

“Take that back!” the ginger gritted out, his glare deepening, but the alpha shrugged him off.

Tweek sank into his seat, getting Kyle to sit down again. The blonde could feel, how the rest of the class laughed at him; how they whispered loudly, so he could hear them clearly. When the teacher entered the room, the class went quiet, but when he stepped out for a moment, some of the pupils took the opportunity and started to throw paper planes at him. After the third one, Wendy couldn’t ignore it anymore, even though Tweek told her and Kyle not to cause a scene. Tweek didn’t want to get any more negative attention. He already received enough of it right now. She turned around, taking one of the paper planes into her hands, crushing it.

“If one of you throws another paper plane, I am going to stuck it down their throat and watch them chocking on it.” Wendy threatened with a calm voice.

“Why you always so mad? That’s not cute at all, even though you’re so pretty.” One of her classmates commented. Wendy only gave him an unimpressed raise of her eyebrows. She was so done dealing with those kinds of people.

“Wendy is uptight and boring. Tweek is whoring around, and Kyle has a bad temper. Naturally, the three of you would flock together.” Red spoke up.

Red never really liked Tweek, but she didn’t like Kyle either. The blonde omega couldn’t even think of a reason because he’d never really had anything to do with her. He couldn’t wrap his head around why she showed him such animosity. He understood that, sometimes, you just didn’t like someone, but she had been more hostile than she had ever been towards him recently.

“Fuck off!” Kyle spat, and Tweek just sank more into his seat, trying to hold the tears back.

Crying now would be an obvious sign of weakness and defeat. The blonde omega still thought that not reacting to those kinds of comments and ignoring them all together would be the best option right now because if he didn’t show any reaction, then they would get bored of mocking him. The blonde wished Craig were there. They wouldn’t say anything if he were there with him. Tweek missed Craig even more right now. He missed the comfort, the security and the warmth.

“He can’t even defend himself. Maybe because the things they say are true.” She continued, resting her chin onto her flat hand curling one of her locks between her fingers.

“What a witty conclusion you made there, Red. I am visibly impressed. Do you see the impressed look on my face? No? Well, me neither, you dimwit.” Kyle said sarcastically, and Red frowned at him.

“It’s not her fault that he spends the nights on his knees sucking dick? Do you get paid Tweek or do you do it for free? How much do you take?” Damien asked, directing the question at Tweek.

Tweek scrapped the table with his nails, wondering why the teacher wasn’t back yet.

“I-I ngh d-d-don’t do ngh s-s-such ngh thi-ngs arg.” The omega chocked out; his voice breaking.

“S-S-S-So h-he c-c-c-can t-t-t-talk.” Lola, an omega with dark blonde hair who was sitting next to Red, said, imitating Tweek.

“Leave him alone, already!” Wendy glared at her, and at that moment the teacher was back, continuing were they had left off earlier.

Tweek; however, didn’t hear what the teachers was saying or trying to get them to understand. He tugged at his strands, shaking and twitching, until the teachers was annoyed enough to call him out on it.

“Tweek. Could you refrain from shifting all the time? It disturbs the class.” The alpha said, oblivious or ignorant to the giggles of his students.

“I-I am ngh s-s-s-sorry arg.” Tweek whispered, tugging harder at his hair and feeling the pressure overwhelm him. He wanted to run out of class, but he was glued to his chair, too afraid to do anything but sit as still as he could, despite the twitches.

“Yes, Tweek. You are disrupting my concentration.” Someone at the backrow called out, accompanied by more giggling.

“You are too stupid to concentrate on anything, Scott.” Kyle said flatly.

“Would you be quiet!” The teacher reprimanded, silencing them.

“Stupid bitch.” Scott mumbled, glaring at Kyle, but the omega flipped him off.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch time had just begun. Tweek jumped up from his chair, gathering his things and sprinting out of the classroom, not listening to Wendy and Kyle calling his name.

**^%^ &^%^&^**

Tweek hid away in the storage room, whipping away the tears that his eyes continued to produce. The salty water ran down his cheeks and dropped onto his uniform, creating dark splotches. He sat there in silence, enjoying the solitude and the fact he couldn’t hear anything, but his own sniffles and sobs. He was surrounded by brooms, empty buckets, dusty shelfs and old dirty rags. Those things didn’t insult him. Immobile and lifeless objects were the best company to have sometimes. The omega recognised that ignoring something didn’t always work. His unresponsiveness seemed to have made the situation worse. He started to panic slightly; his chest contracting. He had difficulties breathing properly, so he closed his eyes and thought about what Craig always said when he felt overwhelmed and anxious. Tweek concentrated on his breathing: in and out. Slowly and evenly, until the tense feeling in his chest dissipated.

“Tweek?” he heard Craig asking from the other side of the door. The omega felt happy right now, but at the same time, he didn’t want the alpha to see him like this, even though he had technically seen him at his worst already.

“N-N-No.” the omega wheezed out, trying, yet again, to contain the tears.

“Can I come in?” the alpha asked. Tweek thought that it was nice of him to ask, even though he could just enter the room, since it wasn’t locked.

Tweek didn’t answer, and Craig took it as a sign to enter. The alpha was furious when Kyle and Wendy told him what happened. He wanted to go after those assholes and give them some piece of his mind or his fist, but Tweek was his top priority right now, which was why he went looking for him. Tweek was sitting on the dusty ground, knees drawn close to his body. The alpha couldn’t see his face right now because the omega had his back turned towards him, likely trying to conceal the fact that he had been crying. He sat down close to Tweek, so close that their bodies were touching. Craig planted a soft and tender kiss onto the skin of the omega’s neck.

“Come here.” Craig whispered, turning Tweek around. His eyes were swollen and red, even worse than the day before. He had been scratching his skin raw and his gaze was overflowing with emotions. He looked so vulnerable right now, and the only thing Craig wanted to do was protect him. He hadn’t expected people to say anything, after the first lesson went without incident. But he won’t let those people off the hook so easily. However, they had to find the person spreading those lies first, since he didn’t only target Tweek. The alpha was sure that Cartman was to blame for all of this, and he was definitely going to make him pay.

“I ngh th--ought ngh t-they fo—got.” Tweek cried, burying his face into the crook of Craig’s neck.

“Everything is going to be okay, honey. I am going to protect you.” The alpha whispered into the blonde’s ear, trying to calm the blonde down.

“—ngh –nna ngh -go h-home.” Tweek choked out, clasping onto the alpha’s uniform.

“Then we skip.” Craig said and Tweek nodded slightly.

The alpha helped the omega onto his feet, whipping the tears away with his sleeves. He gave the blonde a tissue, so he could blow his noise, and further calm down. The alpha texted Clyde, notifying him that they’d leave and telling the brunette to bring him his stuff later. They got out of the storage room with Craig carrying Tweek’s backpack over his shoulder.

The exit to the school building was already in sight when Cartman called them out.

“Well, well, well. Whom do we have here? Leaving with another client, Tweek? Or wait. Is Tucker your pimp?” mocked the beta with a shit-eating grin on his face. Tweek paled, his shoulders started to shake, and he was producing a scent of distress. Naturally, Craig would react to that.

Craig was probably the most laid-back person in South Park. He never really lashed out, other than the occasional middle finger most people already got acquainted with. He could take a lot of shit, but his patience had been running out lately. The glass was filled to the brim, and sooner or later, it had to spill over. Today was the day.

“What? Cat got you tongue?” the beta pressed on, noticing that Craig had stopped dead in his tracks.

The alpha turned around, walking towards Cartman with long determined strides.

“What did you say?” he asked, despite having heard every word, the beta had just said, very clearly.

He was threateningly looming over the beta; his face totally blank, but his voice and body language conveyed the disdain, disgust, anger and the pure hatred he held for Cartman. Craig’s scent was getting stronger, and the beta seemed to sense the threat that laid in the air. Eric’s body stiffned.

“I-I asked if you were his pimp? Gotta take your b----” the beta couldn’t get out any more words because Craig gripped his jaw and slammed his body into the lockers behind him. Cartman looked surprised by the strength, and his eyes showed fear. Tweek squeaked at the sudden motion, but he kept standing there, rooted to the ground, his body starting to react to the alpha’s scent. So, he plopped down onto the floor himself, trying to control his emotions. Craig didn’t seem to notice the impact his scent had on the omega.

“Another word, and I break your face.” Craig growled, tightening his grip on the beta’s jaw and pressing him further into the lockers. Cartman squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, gripping onto the alpha’s arm and struggling at the strong hold.

“Hah—” laughed Cartman nervously, though he couldn’t say anything further because he got slammed into the ground.

The beta wasn’t fast enough to soften the impact on the cold floor. His body wasn’t agile enough to do anything, but hit the ground, like a fat clot. The sound that his massive body made echoed through the empty hall. Lunch time wasn’t over yet, but the hall would soon be flooded by hundreds of students at once. The alpha stood over Cartman, knocking him down again when he attempted to get up.

“You started this shit, didn’t you?” it was more as statement than a question.

“Arg I-I don’t k-know what you are talking about.” Cartman coughed out, trying to rob away on his knees, holding his jaw.

“You know exactly what I am talking about.” The alpha said in a calm and even voice; his eyes glowing dangerously.

He got a hold of the beta, gripping the front of his shirt and landing the first hit fair and square into his face. He was leaning over him, caging Cartman by putting his knee onto his chest. Tears collected in the beta’s eyes, and he looked seriously scared right now.

“I -eally d-don’t k—ow.” He choked out, yielding his face with his hands.

“You really want to make me angry, huh. I am talking about the bullshit you are spouting out online!” shouted Craig, raising his fist again in a threatening manner.

“I-I d—idn’t do i-t!” the beta cried out, flinching every time, Craig raised his fist slightly.

The alpha slammed him off the ground and dragged him away from the lockers, waiting for the clock to ring. When the door to the lunchroom opened, Craig smashed Cartman onto the floor again. Harder this time. He kicked him and punched him, feeling the squishy and chubby face of the beta beneath his already bruised knuckles. The alpha felt so angry. He was surprised himself that he had stored so much anger inside of him over the years.

“Say it!” Craig yelled. “Why did you do it? I’ll say it only once: Stay away from him! Don’t ever talk to him! Don’t even dare look at him!” He chanted, knowing that everyone was watching him beat the shit out of a crying and pathetically wheezing Cartman, who was still denying having posted anything.

“C-Craig.” Tweek called out in a shaky voice, but Craig didn’t hear him. “C-Craig. Craig, I a-am scared!”

The alpha stopped, letting go of the beta immediately, looking at Tweek, who was shaking and crying. The omega’s scent was still distressed, and he was pulling at his uniform. Craig’s knuckles were bruised, the skin busted open, and he was breathing heavily. He approached the omega, pulling him into a hug. Cartman struggled to get up but managed to do so on shaky legs. His nose was bleeding, he had bruises and swellings all over his face, and he had been crying; snot running out of his nose.

“Craig Tucker and Eric Cartman to the principal’s office. Now.” Ms Nelson ordered. “Someone. Help Eric get to the infirmary first.”

“I-I didn’t do anything!” Eric protested. “H-he attacked me!” Craig ignored him, still unwilling to let go of the omega in his embrace.

“Now students, there is nothing more to see here. Get back to class.” She said in a commanding voice, and the students dispersed, grumbling and walking into the classrooms, only Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde, Kenny and Heidi (who would probably take him to the infirmary) remained standing there completely stunned.

“You deserved it, fatass.” Stan said, casually leaning against the locker after hearing the beta’s exclamation.

“It wasn’t his fault!” Heidi said angrily. “Craig can’t just go around beating people up.”

“Come on, he was asking for it.” Clyde said, rolling his eyes.

“Craig just went feral on him because of his omega. He can’t seem to control himself.” Heidi continued, defending Eric.

“You weren’t even there, so you don’t know what Cartman did to provoke him.” Stan said, annoyed by the beta.

“S-Shut up! You should h-have helped me.” Cried the beta, whipping away his tears. His talking was off, and he was probably in a lot of pain.

“Nah.” Stan answered, slinging his arms over Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle had a bored look on his face, but he watched the beta intently.

“And you Kenny,” Eric looked over at the blonde alpha, pointing a shaky, likely broken finger at him. “You poor white-trash garbage, you were just watching.”

“So what? Fuck you Cartman.” Kenny stated with a cold look in his eyes. He was tired of Eric always talking down on him. Tired of the beta calling him names and insulting him. Eric was a shitty friend, so Kenny would be a shitty friend towards him too. Cartman didn’t deserve good friends if the only thing he did was ‘take, take, take’ but never ‘give’. You don’t treat friends like second-class citizens, like lower beings or scum.

“Fu-cking Jew. Fu-cking o-mega.” Cartman spat, glaring at Kyle.

“Fucking pathetic.” Kyle answered, making his way over to Tweek, who was clinging onto Craig’s clothes.

Tweek didn’t want to let go of Craig. His body was heating up, and he didn’t want to lose the contact, the warmth or the security the alpha provided. He had been shocked to see Craig mad like that, even though his expression remained mostly stoic while beating the bloody shit out of Cartman, but the anger had been evident in his eyes and voice.

“It’ll be quick.” The alpha whispered, caressing the omega’s face, but Tweek shook his head. He couldn’t let go of him. His body acted strangely. He needed the contact. Craig noticed the change in Tweek’s scent too, unconsciously tightening his hold.

“Tweek.” The blonde heard Kyle’s voice, but he could only focus on the alpha’s scent right now. It was intoxicating. Tweek buried his nose deeper into the alpha’s chest, inhaling deeply and gripping harder onto him.

“Tweek. Let’s go. Tweek.” Kyle tried again. “I think Craig triggered a false-heat. You have to let go.”

The blonde whined when he had to separate from the alpha, and Craig involuntarily growled, gripping onto Tweek’s arm. Token and Clyde had stopped the ravenhaired alpha from getting more agitated by getting him to cover his nose, so he wouldn’t smell the omega anymore. Tweek’s head felt fuzzy, but he followed Kyle outside. The ginger had called his mother, and they had taken him home. Kyle tucked him into the bed, preparing cooling clothes, some tea, so he wouldn’t dehydrate and sandwiches. Kyle didn’t make coffee because the blonde had started to drink less of the dark liquid and because tea would be a good substitute.

Tweek had fallen asleep afterwards, and when he woke up, Kyle was gone. The ginger had left him a note, telling him to call him immediately when he needed him. Tweek sighed. It was probably for the best that Kyle didn’t stay with him because omegas who went into false-heat could trigger another omega’s heat. The blonde hoped that the fals-heat would just fade because he wasn’t supposed to go into heat. His next heat would be a few weeks away. The omega sat up, his body clammy and sweaty. His muscles ached, but the worst was the headache he had. Tweek looked around in his room, spotting the shirt he had been looking for: Craig’s shirt. He got up, dragging his feet over the floor. He picked the shirt up, inhaling the strong alpha scent. He let out a small whine, feeling the slick run down his thighs. He put it on, and laid back onto the bed, feeling horny, desperate and overheated. He hated heats, and he wished he wouldn’t have those things at all. They were are drag.

**○◌●○◌●○◌●○◌**

Kyle sighed when school had finally come to an end. He put some of his books into his locker, closing it with a loud bang. Clyde told him that Craig and Cartman had been expelled for the week, but since it was already Wednesday, it couldn’t really be considered a punishment. The omega had long since figured that the principal wasn’t fond of Eric Cartman and thought that he was the driving force that had provoked the altercation between him and Craig. He linked his arm with Stan’s, smiling up to him.

“Awww. Will you look at that? So, he can be sweet.” Kenny laughed, poking Stan.

“Fuck off, Kenny.” Kyle said, blushing. The blonde cackled loudly.

“C-Come on, Ken. W-Will miss the movie.” Butters said, dragging the alpha away, saving Kyle from strangling him.

“You wanna come over to my place today?” asked Stan while they walked out of the building, and Kyle looked at him. “I won’t do anything that would indicate that we are dating. I promise. It’s just that…you know…I want to spend time with you.” The alpha rambled on, rubbing his neck nervously.

“Okay.” Kyle answered, thinking about only telling his mom that they had to do a project together. “Meet me at the bus station at 4. I have to go. My dad is still taking us to and picking us up from school every fucking day.”

“See you later then.” Stan smiled happily, waving at him widely before leaving.

When Kyle was at home, he went online, seeing that the account was still active and targeting new people, mostly omegas. They still didn’t know who was spreading the rumours, but the omega was intent to find it out. If Cartman was the culprit, they just need to get access to his computer. It would be easy to find out because Kyle was sure that the beta was a person that saved his user data and passwords. He just looked that stupid to him. A few minutes before 4 o’clock, the ginger left the house with anticipation and butterflies in his stomach. He had been to Stan’s place before, but this time was different, since they were dating. A blush rose to his cheeks, but he blamed it on the cold air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the longest chapter, and I am feeling very proud of myself. I hope you liked it. If there are any mistakes, considering the computer stuff, please call me out on it 😊
> 
> Next chapter will also focus on both pairings (huray!), so expect another long one.
> 
> If you want, I can also put in some filler chapters, focusing on other people such as Kenny. Tell me what you think of the idea.
> 
> As always leave kudos or a comment if you like! <3
> 
> Next chapter will approximately come out on April the 16th or 17th.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out and on schedule again. I figured I work better when I set fixed dates where I want to post a next chapter.  
> There is a sexual content warning, as usual.

Craig felt utterly lost. He had never felt that way before. He barely registered Kyle’s words, but eventually he had to let go of Tweek. He hadn’t realised that the omega’s scent had gotten stronger until it hit him like a truck. Clyde and Token pushed a tissue under his nose, so the sweet heavenly smell wouldn’t cloud his mind and judgement anymore. The ginger said something about triggering a false heat. He had never heard of it before. Maybe he should have taken those sex ED classes more seriously. He watched the retreating form of the blonde omega in a daze.

“You have to go see the principal.” Token said, nudging his arm and getting him out of his stupor.

“Right.” Craig answered.

“Want us to come with you?” Clyde asked, genuine concern sweeping into his voice.

“Nah. I am fine.” The raven-haired alpha stated, his voice flat and his expression neutral.

“If you say so…” The look on his friend’s face told Craig that he didn’t believe him, though he didn’t press further.

The alpha leisurely walked towards the principal’s office, hands in his pockets. Cartman was trailing behind him, cursing and calling the alpha an asshole, though he shut up the moment Craig stopped in his track. Heidi was supporting Eric, her boyfriend’s weight putting a strain on her. She was shooting daggers at Craig. The alpha could feel it, but he didn’t care. Other than Cartman’s occasional whines and the screeching of their shoes on the floor, the walk to the office was spent in uncomfortable silence. The lights on the ceiling suddenly seemed too bright. Craig hadn’t really thought of the consequences. He just reacted in blind fury, though he didn’t try to contain and stop his anger either.

They stopped in front of the principal’s office, and Craig knocked at the door, almost hesitantly. He swallowed the lump that suddenly blocked his throat. He really didn’t think of the consequences at all, but to be fair, he was a teenager. Teenagers weren’t known for thinking things through, especially when hormones were involved.

“Come in.” came the voice of the principal from inside, and Craig entered, followed by a limping Cartman and a glaring Heidi.

“Mr Tucker, Eric take a seat. Heidi step outside. Take Eric to the infirmary afterwards.” She said.

Craig slumped into the cushioned chair that stood in front of the principal’s table, and Cartman did so too with the help of Heidi. The female beta didn’t look happy at all to have been told to leave, but she did so, even if reluctantly.

Principal Viktoria eyed the boys in front of her, curious to know what had happened. She knew that Craig Tucker had never been involved in any violent altercations. He had been to her office multiple times because of his rude and disrespectful behaviour towards authorities, but otherwise, his record was clean. She and most of the teaching personnel labelled him a troublemaker. Eric Cartman on the other hand, was a completely different story. She knew well enough to know that he wasn’t the innocent victim, he would soon claim to be. To be honest she hated his guts. The kid’s deviant behaviour was worrying, but his mother didn’t seem to notice, too naïve or too ignorant to acknowledge that her child had serious issues.

“Who wants to start with their story of events?” she asked the two boys.

“H-he attacked me! I d-didn’t do a-anything!” the beta yelled, pointing a finger at Craig while whipping away the snot with his sleeves.

“Tzz.” Craig grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Mr Tucker attacked you just like that, without any provocation from your side?” Principal Viktoria asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-Yes! He’s d-dangerous. I don’t f-feel safe with him being here. I need protection!” Cartman complained.

“Of course.” She muttered, “Mr Tucker do you want to add something, otherwise I have to assume that this is what happened.”

“He insulted Tweek. He’s always running his mouth, thinking that he’ll get away with all the bullshit he’s pulled off. I warned him. He had it coming, and I won’t apologise.” Craig said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Even though, Craig didn’t have the intention to apologise to the fatass, he did feel sorry for him. He was aware that what he did was wrong and that he shouldn’t have let the beta provoke him. Cartman had been in the wrong when he insulted Tweek, but Craig had reacted the wrong way too. He went too far, and now he might be expelled for at least two weeks, which meant he wouldn’t be there to protect his omega. He felt like screaming, but the alpha wasn’t the type of person to show his emotions so freely.

“I-it’s not my f-fault you c-can’t handle the truth.” Cartman spat next to him, his breathing becoming more and more laboured the more agitated he became.

“Your truth is a lie, fatso.” Retaliated the alpha. The beta was able to really push his buttons today because he wanted to punch him again.

“I AM T-THE VICTIM!” screamed Cartman; his face covered with bruises.

Craig wordlessly glared at the beta. Now, that his mind had cleared, he was able to see the damage he had done to Cartman’s face. His face was swollen and bruised, his nose bleeding, and his lip was busted. There was that pang of guilt again. Why would the alpha feel guilty anyway? Maybe he felt guilty because he beat someone up who was clearly physically weaker. It wasn’t a fair match, but maybe Cartman would now learn not to talk so much nonsense. Craig doubted it. But maybe the alpha didn’t feel guilty about the fatass. Maybe the guilt he felt was because he didn’t notice Tweek’s distress. He didn’t stop, even though Tweek was scared. He had been selfish. He tried to convince himself that he did it for Tweek’s sake, but he did it for himself. Craig wanted to see the omega and properly apologise to him. He deeply hoped that the blonde wasn’t scared of him now. He hoped that Tweek wouldn’t see him in a different light. Craig would be devasted if the omega saw him differently. The alpha didn’t want him to think that he would ever lash out at him. Craig wasn’t like his dad. He’d never hurt his omega. He wouldn’t. Craig gripped the fabric of his jeans tightly, trying to get that fear out of his head.

“Aren’t you always?!” asked Principal Viktoria. There was almost too much sarcasm in her voice. “The way I see it, you are both equally at fault. I doubt Mr Tucker would have lashed out in such manner without prior provocation from you, Eric. I don’t condone violence at my school. You are both suspended for the rest of the week. I have already informed your parents. They will pick you up. You are both dismissed.”

“B-But I didn’t d-do anyt--.” Cartman screeched, though he was interrupted by the Principal.

“You are both dismissed.” She said coldly, tending to her work again.

Craig stood up abruptly and left the room. When he closed the door, he sighed. He didn’t expect such light punishment after what he had done. He heard a displeased sound coming from the side and turned towards it. Heidi was sitting on one of the chairs that were lined up at the wall next to the principal’s office. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her leg was swung over the other.

“What?!” asked Craig annoyed.

“You are seriously asking that after you beat my boyfriend up like this?” she asked incredulously; a deep frown adorning her otherwise balanced features.

“Fuck off.” He said coldly.

“How typical. What did he do, huh? Speak his mind?” she asked him, forcing the alpha into a conversation he didn’t want to have. Especially not with her.

“So, that’s what you call fatso insulting, spreading lies and making his anti-omega propaganda: ‘speaking his mind’?! Great.” He answered dryly.

She stood up; hands balled into fists. The alpha had never seen her agitated before.

“So, you beat him up because of an omega?! Because of that Tweek. Because of a slutty omega?” she laughed, though there was nothing humorous about it.

“Don’t call him that.” Craig said flatly, feeling the anger rise in his guts again.

She narrowed her eyes at him but kept quiet. Now he knew why these two were together. Cartman was a bitch, and so was Heidi. They were perfect for each other. “I don’t have time for your stupid face, so fuck off.” Craig said.

Craig left the school building, and now that he was out of there, his worries about Tweek flooded his mind again. He looked up and saw his father getting out of the car. He didn’t look happy at all, but the black-haired teen figured as much, since his old man had to get off work early just to pick him up. Craig didn’t know how much he already knew, though he assumed he knew enough.

“Get in the car!” yelled the older alpha, and Craig flipped him the bird, though he got in anyway. He had to after all.

The car drive was spent in silence, but Craig knew that his father would go at it the minute they stepped into the house. He really resented his father, mostly because he treated his mother like trash.

The car was parked into the garage, and the raven-haired alpha intently listened to the rattling sound of the gate closing. He got out of the car, and so did his father. The man locked the door by pressing on the car keys, his lips pressed into a thin line. When they entered the house, his father started his rant, as predicted.

“Are you out of your fucking mind! I had to leave work because you thought that you had to defend some omega!” his father yelled angrily, throwing an empty glass, that had been staying on the small table in the middle of the living room, at him.

“Some omega. Tweek isn’t some omega. I love him!” Craig said; irritation hitting him like a wave would the coast.

“Love?! Are you kidding me? You don’t know what love is. You’re too young to know. You are an immature brat!” The older alpha laughed, and Craig angrily clenched his fist together.

“Don’t say such things, dear.” His mother spoke up, coming from the kitchen.

“Shut up! You speak when I tell you to!” the red-haired man yelled at her, and she flinched as he raised his hand.

“Leave her alone!” Craig said; his voice getting louder. “She is not your property, so treat her with respect.”

“Watch you damn mouth. I should have beat that attitude out of you a long time ago.” The older man said; his tone dangerous.

“Like you beat it out of mom?” challenged Craig.

“She should know better than to run her mouth. You probably got that attitude from your mother.” The alpha answered, glowering at her. The omega averted her eyes and lowered her head in submission.

Craig hated seeing his mother act like this. She should have left his father, but she stayed, despite all the abuse. Sometimes he didn’t know whom he resented more, his dad for being an abusive asshole or his mother for letting the alpha treat her like his personal slave. Witnessing it made Craig sick.

“She should not have let you move in again two years ago. We were doing better without you.” Craig commented curtly, and his father punched him for that.

Craig fell to the ground right onto his left elbow. The impact hurt, but he didn’t make a sound because he knew his father saw it as a weakness. His fingernails clawed at the carpet of the floor, and he looked up into his father’s eyes. He truly resented him. His gaze fell onto the scared silhouette of his mothers. Her blue eyes were opened wide, her hands covered her mouth, and her body shook in fear.

“You little shit! Another word from you, and I’ll lose myself.” The older alpha barked.

“Does mom know that you fuck other omegas and female betas on the side. Does she know about your little affair with Ms Cartman?” Craig asked, shooting his father a hateful glare.

His dark locks had fallen into his eyes, blocking his view. He couldn’t see what kind of expression his father was making right now, but he knew that he should get out of this house.

“You little fucker.” The older alpha growled, grabbing and lifting Craig up by the hem of his shirt.

Craig felt how the wall made impact with his back and gasped. He clawed at his father’s forearm, digging his nails into the pale skin.

“Stop with your lies, you piece of shit. You’re a fucking mistake, a simple error I made 16 years ago.” The man seethed, punching him again. “Your mother knows I love her. Isn’t that right, honey?” the alpha asked, looking at the blonde omega.

The omega looked at him; her expression unreadable. She lowered her head again in a curt nod, though Craig knew that his mother didn’t believe him. She already knew about the man’s countless affairs, about the visits to the brothel. Craig had heard her cry herself to sleep many times over the past few years. She perfected the mask and the fake smile, but somehow, she didn’t seem ready to let go of that asshole she married when she was only 16.

Craig’s eyes were empty. He felt empty. His cheek was sore, and his elbow was hurting due to the fall. But he ignored the pain.

Why? Why wouldn’t she leave him? Didn’t she see that they were happier without him? What did she see in him? Why would she love someone like him? Was she too used to it? Was she scared to end up alone? What was such a toxic relationship even worth?

His father loosened his grip on Craig, and the raven-haired teen took the opportunity to break away and ran out of the house. He could hear his father’s yells, but he couldn’t make out the words. ‘I’d never hurt Tweek.’ The alpha thought. ‘I’d never hurt him physically or emotionally.’

Craig wandered around in town, the cold of the air slowly getting to him. He didn’t wear a jacket and the temperatures were still too low for someone to walk around in light clothes. The days in March were still rather cold. The alpha walked through the streets for about an hour before he ended up in front of Tweek’s home. He wanted to see the omega, but he knew it was a bad idea because of the false heat that he had triggered. He felt oddly proud of having such an effect on the omega. The curtains of the windows were drawn shut, and it was quiet. Craig left again, even though his heart told him otherwise.

**■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■**

Stan picked Kyle up at 4. The omega had been standing at the bus station, just like he said he would. He wore a dark blue parka with fur on the hood, black leggings and dark blue converse sneakers. His red locks were messy due to the wind. He looked stunning as always.

Stan unlocked the door to his home and felt uncharacteristically nervous today. It wasn’t the first time, Kyle and he met up at his place, but it would be their first time being at Stan's place as a couple. The alpha had imagined all kind of things, so he had to slap himself back into reality. Though, it didn’t help that the omega looked especially cute right now with his big green eyes impatiently waiting for Stan to finally unlock the door because he was cold. Stan hoped his father wasn’t home.

“I am home.” Stan greeted, unlacing his shoes and kicking them to the side. Kyle also got out of his shoes, though he didn’t kick them away, but neatly put them aside.

“Ah, hello Kyle. It’s nice to see you again. How is your mother doing?” Linda asked the omega as she came out of the kitchen.

“Hello Ms Marsh. My mom is doing fine.” The omega answered.

“Are you hungry. I have prepared some snacks. They’re in the kit--.” She said.

“Mom, were actually quite busy.” Stan interrupted her, taking Kyle’s hand to lead him upstairs, so they were interrupted again by his father’s yelling.

“Sharon, do you know where I put my --. Oh, Kyle! Nice to see yea. How’re you doing?” Randy asked, coming up from the basement. So much for hoping his father wouldn’t be there to embarrass him.

“I am fine.” The omega answered.

“That’s good. How’s your dad. He didn’t come to meet with the guys last time. Had me worried.” Randy started.

“Dad. Stop bombarding him with questions. We have work to do. We’re actually busy, unlike you.” Stan piqued in, sensing the ginger’s discomfort at the prospect of having to talk about his dad.

“It’s small talk, Stan. And I am busy too actually, just so you know.” Randy said, pouting.

“Sure, dad.” Stan deadpanned. “Let’s go, Kyle.”

“Have fun. We’re going to be out for a while; doing groceries.” His mother smiled.

“But Sharon…I was bus--.” Randy started, but Sharon’s glare shut him up. He crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled to himself, but the brunette omega only rolled her eyes, pushing her husband towards the door.

“Son. Stay decent while we’re gone.” The older alpha yelled behind his shoulder; a serious expression on his face.

“The fuck, dad! What do you take me for, a sexual predator?!” the raven asked, annoyed at his dad who just threw his hands up in defence. Well, Kyle’s dad would probably think that if he found out.

They entered Stan's room, and the alpha softly closed the door behind them.

“Sorry about my dad. He’s an idiot.” The alpha said, not looking at the omega.

“It’s fine.” Kyle assured him, and Stan closed the distance between them; their bodies touching.

“You’re beautiful.” The alpha whispered into the omega’s ear. He could feel the ginger shudder and ran his fingers through the unruly red curls.

The omega put his hand on the alpha’s chest, pushing him away. “We shouldn’t. We have things to find out.” Kyle said with a blush on his face. He moved towards the bed and unpacked his laptop. In the meanwhile, Stan pouted, grumbling under his breath.

The alpha jumped onto the bed next to Kyle, looking over the omega’s shoulder. He could get a fist of what Kyle was doing, but all the numbers confused him.

“What are you even doing?” Stan asked, laying his head onto Kyle’s.

“Hacking into Cartman’s computer.” He answered. “And stop resting your head on mine. It’s heavy and always reminds of how much taller you are.”

“But it’s comfortable.” Yawned Stan. “Wait you are trying to hack into fatass's computer?” the alpha asked.

“Not trying. I just did.” Kyle answered.

“How?” asked Stan curiously; head still resting on the omegas.

“It seems he clicks onto every link that has the words ‘porn' in it. The guy is a fat pervert.” Kyle said flatly, disgust on his face.

The beta had some disturbing things on his computer, things Stan didn’t want to dwell on any further.

“Looks like he told the truth about not being _‘Hoebasher'_. God, every time I see, hear or have to say that stupid username, I want to hurt someone.” Kyle grumbled.

“Not me, I hope.” Stan laughed, kissing down the omega’s neck.

“Ngh...Stan. Stop. I have to concentrate.” The omega breathed out, but he didn’t do anything to stop him either.

“Don’t know what you mean.” Said Stan huskily, nibbling onto the soft skin.

Kyle tried to ignore the alpha and continued looking through the files on Cartman’s computer. There were innocent ones, containing schoolwork, but most of his folders were filled with weird pictures and omega porn. For all the hatred he spouted about omegas on a daily basis, he seemed to be rather obsessed with them. One folder caught his attention; however, because of the date. It was the day of the party.

“Stan. Look.” Kyle said, pulling harshly at the alpha’s ear.

“Ouch.” Whined Stan, rubbing his ear. “What?”

“Look,” Kyle started, “he has pictures of the party and of Tweek...”

“But didn’t you say he didn’t create the account?” inquired Stan, continuing to kiss the omega’s skin.

“Doesn’t mean he didn’t provide the pictures. Maybe he manipulated someone into doing it.” Kyle growled. “I am gonna delete this shit. That guy is disgusting!”

Stan observed the omega for a while, admiring all the different expressions he made while angrily hammering onto the keyboard. When Kyle was done, he closed the laptop with a loud huff.

“Can you believe this? We still don’t know anything.” Kyle said, throwing himself into the pillow next to the alpha.

Stan took the device and put it on the floor. “Want me to distract you?” he asked, hovering over the omega.

Kyle blushed and turned his head to the side; his red locks scattered across the pillow, as the green in his eyes got more intense. The omega fluttered his eyes and touched the side of Stan’s face gently, pulling him down onto him and closing the distance between them. The action surprised the alpha, and Kyle gave him an eskimo kiss.

**_SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING!!_ **

“You’re cute and beautiful and sexy, you know.” Stan said, locking eyes with the blushing omega.

“Stop saying that...” mumbled Kyle; his face, ears and neck a bright hue of red.

“But it’s true.” Stan answered and kissed Kyle on the lips, softly at first but then with more passion.

“Ah.” The omega moaned when Stan pushed his hips down.

Kyle hooked his legs around the alpha and turned them around. Stan landed on his back with an ‘uff'. He looked up and licked his lips. He reached out for Kyle and sat up, so the omega was sitting in his lap. He kissed him again; the omega enthusiastically licking into his mouth and gyrating his hips into the alpha’s groin. Stan groaned loudly; his hand sneaking under the omega’s hoodie. Kyle’s hand slid down from the alpha’s neck to his chest, and his other hand gripped Stan’s black hair.

“St-aan.” Moaned Kyle with half-lidded eyes as the alpha tore at the omega’s clothes, leaving his left shoulder completely bare.

“You smell so good.” Stan growled. He could feel his jeans getting tighter and tighter the more movements and noises the omega made.

Kyle smelled sweet and ripe, and Stan really wanted to rip his clothes off, so he could run his tongue over the soft skin. The alpha slid his hand into Kyle’s leggings and into his underwear, gripping his buttocks.

“St-aan.” The omega yelped, trying to stop the alpha’s hand.

“Come on. I can feel how wet you are. My parents are going to be out for a while.” Stan whispered into the omega’s ear, sliding his finger over the omega’s slick-producing entrance.

“N-ngh. Stop. Not there.” Kyle groaned, gripping onto Stan’s hand.

“Okay.” the dark-haired teen grumbled, pulling his hand back.

“We should…take it slow.” The omega mumbled before he turned his head away. The alpha groaned inwardly to himself. He really wanted to wait but fooling around with the omega got him really turned on now. Besides, shouldn’t they take the opportunity, now that his parents were out of the house? He looked down, seeing that he sported a massive hard on.

“Would you, you know…” the alpha started, looking intently at the omega in his lap. “Would you get me off?” he asked, and the omega’s eyes widened.

Kyle’s blush intensified like tenfold. He was stuttering and looking around in the room, nervously fiddling with the hem of his hoodie.

“Ehm…I don’t know…I don’t know how to do that…” rasped the omega out nervously, avoiding meeting the alpha’s gaze.

“Just, you know touch it or suck on it.” Stan said, getting nervous himself because Kyle was so god damn innocent, and he was about to ruin that. “You don’t have to. If you don’t want to, then I’ll go to the bathroom and use a mental image of you. It’s fine.”

“Eh…no. I’ll d-do it.” Stuttered Kyle with a bright hue covering his cheeks, shoulders and ears.

Stan was stunned a little because he didn’t expect Kyle to agree. The alpha watched as the omega got out of his lap and kneeled down onto the parkette flooring in front of the bed. The ginger looked up and met Stan’s gaze. His eyes were still darting around a little; the blush on his cheeks bright and pink. His full lips were slightly parted, and he darted his tongue out. Stan almost came right then and there. The alpha turned towards Kyle, putting both feet onto the ground next to the ginger; knees touching his shoulders. Stan opened the zipper of his jeans and pulled his trousers and underwear down a little, so he could free his semi-hard cock. The omega looked at it intently and with wide eyes. It made the alpha nervous.

“Don’t look at it like that.” Stan said, covering his mouth with the backside of his hand.

The air around them was heavy and charged with sexual tension. Kyle looked so pretty kneeling in front of him. Stan had to hold himself back because he really wanted to shove his dick down the omega’s tight throat. He would look so good with his lips stretched around his cock. His scent spiked at the thought, and the alpha ran his hand through Kyle’s hair, pushing him closer to his half-hard length.

“It’s just so…so big.” Kyle said, still eyeing the alpha’s member. “I…don’t know what to do.” He admitted shyly. “Would you put off your shirt?” the omega asked innocently.

“Of course,” the alpha smirked, pulling off his shirt to reveal his taught muscles. Kyle’s licked his lips at the sight. “Just put it in your mouth and suck but watch your teeth.” Stan explained, impatiently pushing his tip onto the omega’s pink lips.

The usually confident Kyle looked so lost and shy right now, but he did what Stan said and started to run his tongue down the gland and then took it into his mouth, sucking at it like his life depended on it. The omega was really bad at it.

“Use your tongue more and bob your head.” The alpha instructed, pushing the omega’s head down, sliding further into his throat.

The omega swatted his hand away and stopped, briefly glaring at the alpha before putting his cock back into his mouth, sucking on it with enthusiasm. He bobbed his head, and Stan watched how his penis disappeared into the Kyle’s mouth. It was hot and Stan could smell the arousal from the omega. Kyle licked the end of his member and slid his tongue right over his urethra. That was way better. The omega was a quick leaner. He wanted to thrust into Kyle’s mouth, but he hold himself back.

“Fuck…” Stan moaned; his hand finding its way back onto the back of Kyle’s head. “Just like this. Keep sucking.”

“hmpf…” Kyle moaned around the alpha’s cock, starting to slide his hand up and down the alpha’s length.

“Ahh…you’re doing good,” Stan groaned out, “just a little…deeper ahh.” The alpha buckled his hips, hitting the back of the omega’s throat. Kyle choked at that but kept going.

Stan’s breathing started to get laboured, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. His stomach tightened, and he could feel himself getting close. They didn’t talk about that. The alpha didn’t have the permission from Kyle to cum into his mouth, so he tightened his grip on the omega’s hair.

“Arg ahh I a-am about t-to c-cum. K-Kyle. F-Fuuuck.” He choked out.

Stan pulled Kyle off him, despite the omega’s protest, and spilled his seed onto the omega’s face. The alpha breathed heavily, trying to get off his high. It was a good thing that his knot didn’t form, though. He opened his eyes and saw how white stripes of his cum had painted the omega’s face.

“Why did you pull away?” Kyle ask innocently; his breathing had accelerated too.

Stan touched the ginger’s face, whipping the cum from his eyes. He lifted Kyle’s chin up and smeared the semen over his lips; his thumb demanding entrance. The omega sucked on it and put his hands onto the alpha’s thighs, moving forward. Then, Kyle stood up and slid into the alpha’s lap again; his eyes filled with lust.

“You look good with my cum covering your face.” Stan whispered, wrapping his arm around the omega to pull him close.

“Let’s do it again.” The omega said while kissing down the raven-haired teens neck. The alpha choked at Kyle’s exclamation.

“Wha…I just came. Gonna take me awhile.” Stan stammered, tilting his head a little.

Kyle sweet cherry blossom smell got stronger, and Stan could feel the wet spot that had formed on the ginger’s pants, due to the slick.

“Want me to do y--.” Stan started.

“Hey Stan, dinner is rea--.” Randy barked into the door, and Kyle squeaked.

Randy’s jaw dropped at what he saw. Kyle was sitting in his son’s lap; his arms around his son’s neck. Stan wasn’t wearing any shirt, and his belt was unbuckled.

“The fuck dad. Can’t you knock!” Stan yelled, letting the omega slide of his lap.

The alpha got up and adjusted his pants. He moved towards his father and slammed the door into his face. Kyle had a shocked and embarrassed expression on his face. He wanted to die. God, he got lost in the moment because he really enjoyed giving Stan head, but now his father might find out about his and Stan’s relationship because Randy was going to tell him.

“Shit.” Stan muttered, running a hand through his hair and walking up and down in his room.

“Stan…he can’t tell my dad. My dad can’t know. Not yet. He can’t know.” Kyle ranted, panic starting to take control of his body.

“I am sorry. I’ll talk to him. Fuck.” The alpha said, putting on his shirt.

“I’ll better leave.” Kyle said, gripping onto his shirt. Now that the haze was over, he felt embarrassment seep through his bones. He felt how the slick had drenched his underwear and even his leggings, and he couldn’t help but blush at that.

“C-Can…I borrow some pants. Mine are…” he didn’t finish his sentences because Stan’s eyes widened at that.

The omega blushed, but he saw the alpha move towards his closet, pulling out some joggers after rummaging through it.

“Here. They probably won’t fit, but you can pull on the strings…so.” Stan said with a blush on his face.

“Thanks.” Kyle mumbled, taking the joggers and putting them on.

He had to roll up the fabric on the legs, because he was too short, and had to pull the strings until the end, but they still barely fit. At least they are secured to his hips; his hip bones preventing the pants to pool down his legs. He packed his things, and moved past Stan, giving him a weak goodbye. He was too embarrassed to do anything more. The alpha followed him, trying to get him to talk, but Kyle practically ran out of the house. It was already getting dark, but he would take the 25-minute foot-walk. He needed to clear his mind.

“Kyle. Wait.” Stan called after him, but he couldn’t stop him. The omega was quite fast on his feet and out of the house before the alpha could even register it. Now, Stan had to talk to his father to not spill the beans.

The alpha sighed, slightly hitting his head against the doorframe. His mother was sitting in the living room, having watched the scene, and his father was casually sitting at the table, a mug in his hand.

“So?” Randy started, and Stan could feel his migraine hitting him full force.

Stan observed his father’s movements; the rapid tapping of his fingers against the surface of the table and the nervous sipping of the coffee. The younger alpha pinched the bridge of his nose, walking towards the kitchen table.

“What’s going on?” Sharon asked confused. She had seen her husband run down the stairs again with a shocked expression on his face, and she had heard her son’s yelling, but she still didn’t know what happened, besides Kyle storming out of the door with a bright red face.

Stan sat down in front of his father and leaned his elbow onto the wood of the table, ignoring his mother. “So?” he asked back, glaring at his dad.

“I hope you two use protection.” Randy started, and Stan banged his head onto the table. After that, he couldn’t even lie to his father about because there was no way you could interpret the scene two ways. Nobody would be stupid enough to interpret what they had been doing ambiguous. What they were doing had been obvious.

“Dad. Stop. Don’t say anything. Just don’t. And don’t tell Kyle’s dad. He’ll react the way you reacted when you found out Shelly was dating someone. He’ll react even worse.” Stan explained.

“Shelly isn’t dating anyone.” Randy said with a murderous glint in his eyes.

“She is.” Sharon said, rolling her eyes.

“No! She is not. My baby girl is not dating anyone. She is too young.” Randy said, still completely in denial. Well, Shelly was his weak spot, though she still resented him more than she’d ever resent Stan.

“See.” Stan said, throwing his father a judgemental look. “Just don’t tell him.”

Randy gaped at him, and Stan could see the confusion in his eyes.

“Just keep it a secret until Kyle is ready to tell Gerald.” Sharon commented, and Stan thanked his mom for translating it, so his father would understand.

Stan stood up from his seat. “I have to catch up on Kyle.” The alpha explained and grabbed the car keys off the counter. He didn’t want the omega to walk around when it was already getting dark outside. It was almost 7 pm after all. Time sure flew by.

Kyle walked past the fields and onto the sidewalk. It was getting dark, and it was cold. The wind blew through his hair, but it helped calm his nerves. He started to walk down the road, feeling anxious about walking home alone in such a remote area. Maybe he should have waited for Stan. The omega buried his hands into the pockets of his parker, pulling the hood up to yield his ears from the wind and the cold. The length of the joggers frustrated him because the rolled up pantlegs looked stupid. He didn’t want to think about his father finding out. He wasn’t ready to tell him yet. Maybe when he goes to university and moves out. University. He hoped his mom would get his father to agree, although his dad wasn’t the only barrier he was facing. Most universities were apprehensive about letting omegas enrol. Kyle’s grades were exceptional, and he was one of the best, but good grades didn’t ensure him a spot. Most of the time universities and colleges would prefers taking an alpha or beta with far worse qualification than an omega. The world still worked like that, despite all the milestones omegas had made. Kyle sighed feeling dejected again. He heard a honk behind him, tearing from his thoughts. He jumped at the Sound, but his slight fright was eased immediately when he saw that it was Stan.

“Want a ride?” Stan asked casually, having rolled down the window.

“I don’t know. I am not supposed to get into a stranger’s car.” The omega mocked and halted in his steps.

“I can assure you that I am not out here looking for people to kill.” He laughed. “Come on in. I am gonna take you home.”

When Kyle arrived at home, he didn’t feel at ease at all, even though Stan had made it clear that his father would keep it a secret. He sat at the dinner table and everyone seemed to enjoy the meal, but Kyle was nervously fiddling around with his fingers. The omega wanted to stay calm, but he failed; his brain just didn’t shut up making up worst way scenarios.

“Bubba, what’s wrong. You have barely touched your food? You’re not coming down with something?” his mother asked concerned, putting her fork down.

“It’s NOTHING!” Kyle answered too fast and too loudly. Ike eyed him suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

“Is someone bothering you?” asked his father, “I swear if someone i--.”

“God, no dad. It’s just an upcoming exam that has me nervous.” Kyle lies, interrupting the alpha. He didn’t want to get this road again. The annoyance he felt towards his father, at least, made the anxiety in his bones dissipate a little.

“You've never been nervous because of an exam...” his dad stated with narrowed eyes, slowly bringing the glass of water to his lips.

“It’s a first for everyone, right? I am something nervous, and I ace every test.” Ike piqued in, and Kyle rolled his eyes at the bragging part at the end of his sentence.

“I am so proud of you dear.” Sheila praised Ike.

“If you say so.” Gerald stated, still unconvinced. “You’re not lying to me Kyle? Don’t lie to me.”

“I am not. Can you just drop it? Why’d you always accuse me of something?” the omega huffed. He'd lost his appetite altogether.

“You spend quite some time with the Marsh's boy. Do I have to be worried about something?” the alpha asked, intently looking at Kyle. The omega felt the anxiety grip him.

“What’s the problem, dad? Aren’t you friends with Randy Marsh? Stan’s an okay guy.” Commented Ike randomly without looking up.

“Randy’s boy is an alpha. Kyle is an omega.” The older man stated.

“So?” asked the boy with a bored expression.

“What if something happens? Kyle can’t possibly fend o--.”

“Here we go again. You think I am too weak to protect myself because I am an omega. I can take care of myself!” the omega gritted out, desperately trying to keep his composure.

“The incident at your old school told a different story.” The alpha commented; his tone harsh.

“Let’s not fight. Gerald. Don’t.” Sheila said in a reprimanding voice, shooting her husband a warning glare before turning her attention towards Kyle. “You have to eat. Your heat is going to start within the next few days.”

Why would she mention his heat at the dinner table? At a time like this? Kyle felt embarrassed. If he could, then he would skip his heats altogether. His temperature would rise, his skins would feel clammy all over, and he’d be in a constant state of mild arousal. He always sat them out in his nest, trying to distract himself with games. At least his heats were mild, and they didn’t last long. They sucked, nonetheless.

“About that, can’t I just take suppressants?” the omega asked with a light hue on his face.

He hated talking about the topic, but he wanted to suppress them for a while now because they irritated him. Besides, if they were taken in a higher dose right after sexual intercourse, they could be taken as a substitute for birth control pills. Although, most people didn’t know that, and since he and Stan were together and doing more sexual stuff, he wanted to make sure that there was no possibility of him getting knocked up because of a malfunctioning condom. Wait...was he thinking about doing it with Stan? It was too early in their relationship. He shouldn’t be thinking about those kinds of things.

Then again, he really liked the alpha. He was, without a doubt, attractive and handsome. He had a godly body and a nice dick. Now he was thinking about Stan’s private parts. At the dinner table. He should get a grip on himself. Besides, there was no way he could just ask for birth control pills, so actually sleeping with Stan wouldn’t be happening, unless they used condoms, but if Stan were to knot him accidentally, the condom could break. Condoms especially made for alpha’s were expensive, and you had to get them from a pharmacy.

The topic of birth control pills was taboo because Kyle wasn’t supposed to even think about having sex. If he asked for birth control pills, his parents would immediately make the connection that he wanted to become more intimate with someone. He'd never ask his father, and his mother would definitely tell him. The alpha would go berserk.

“Why? Your heats are mild.” The beta asked surprised.

“Well, I--.” Kyle started, fishing for words.

“You don’t need suppressants. You are not supposed to suppress your heats just because you find them inconvenient.” His father interrupted; his voice gave no room for an argument.

“I don’t see the necessity either, Bubba.” Sheila added.

“Why can’t I suppress them if there is medication that can do that?” Kyle asked annoyed.

“Suppressing your heats regularly can throw your cycle off balance. They eventually become more intense. Their availability doesn’t mean that you need them.” Gerald said, his tone getting stricter.

“Not fair...” Kyle mumbled, hugging himself with one arm. “I am done.” He said, standing up abruptly. Of course, they wouldn’t allow him to take suppressant. Kyle knew of the side effects, but his intention wasn’t suppressing his heats, but take them as a substitute. He couldn’t have told them, though.

“Kyle.” His mother tried, but the omega was already upstairs.

The omega threw himself on the bed, laying on his side. His day had been shitty. First, the thing with Tweek, then Stan's dad walking in on him and Stan, and now his parents who never allowed him anything.

He hit his head into his pillow, the fluffy cushion softening the blow. He could scream right now. He moved and turned around on the bed until finally lying on his back. He stared at the ceiling, the light from outside shining through the window. The omega turned around again, arms reaching for the switch beside his bed. Kyle felt restless, and his mind was racing, so he got up and dragged his legs over to his computer to get some schoolwork done. He had intended to figure out who was spreading the rumours, but he actually gotten nowhere, which – to be fair – had been Stan’s fault.

The omega gave the chair a small spin and sighed. He tried to think about something else but the lingering fear of his father finding out about him being in a relationship, but eventually his brain went back to overthinking exactly that. Should he tell his father? If so, should he do it straightforwardly, or was a more subtle approach better suited? His fingers played with the mouse in front of him, moving it around and pressing on the buttons, even though the computer was turned off. The omega leaned forward and put his head into the crook of his elbow. He just wanted his brain to shut up. A sound came from his phone that was resting beside his arm. The screen turned bright and he could see Stan’s name showing up, though the message wasn’t visible. The redhead unlocked his phone, tapping onto the message.

Stan♡ – 7:45 pm.

_You good? Don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be fine._

Kyle - 7:46 pm.

_I am scared my dad’s suspecting something. I just don’t want him to take it the wrong way. He doesn’t want me to date..._

Stan♡ - 7:48 pm.

_Maybe he’ll be cool with us being together._

Kyle – 7:49 pm.

_No. He won’t. He'll probably try to seek an injunction that would require you to stay at least 10 feet away from me. He already hates the fact that we’re hanging out, since you’re an alpha..._

Stan♡ - 7:51 pm.

_But I am a good catch, am I not?!_

Kyle- 7:51 pm.

_I declare bias._

Stan♡ - 7:52 pm.

_You’re cute! Can I pick you up tomorrow? So that your dad gets used to seeing his future son in law’s face._

Kyle blushed at the message. Stan was an idiot. Still, the omega contemplated about the offer. He typed in a text, so he deleted it again. After a few times writing, deleting and editing his message, he pressed sent.

Kyle – 7:56 pm.

_Let’s not push it. See you at school!_

Stan♡ - 7:57 pm.

_See at school…_

The alpha sounded disappointed, and Kyle sighed. The omega put his phone away. His mood had lifted significantly after texting with Stan, so he still felt apprehensive and a bit guilty because he didn’t allow the alpha to pick him up tomorrow. But it was for the best to keep their relationship under wraps in front of his father. He couldn’t have Stan pick Kyle up all of a sudden, considering that his dad was already suspicious of Stan.

About half an hour late, his phone vibrated again; the sudden sound on the table surprised him. Kyle looked at the lightened-up screen; however, he didn't recognise the number. He opened the message; his skimming through it.

Unknown number – 8:35

_I can tell you who it is. Meet me at Starks Pond around 9. Come alone._

The omega raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure whether the person who sent him the message was lying or telling the truth. It could be a trick. He was supposed to come alone after all, which didn't go well with him. But what if they were telling the truth and knew who was behind, dare he say it again, _'Hoebasher'_. Kyle made a face just by thinking about what shitty name. It was pretty late and dark outside. There was no way he could leave the house on his own, unless he told his parents that he had to check up on Tweek again, even though he already had. Tweek lives just next door, so if Ike went with him, they’ll let him. At least he hoped they would. He wasn’t sure about his dad, though. He sat at his desk, thinking. The light of his desk lamp flickered every now and then. He stood up and opened his door; the loud creaking made him flinch. Then he was in front of his little brother's room, and for a brief moment, he thought about knocking, but Ike barely knocked when he entered Kyle's room, so he refused to do it.

“Ike?” Kyle asked, and the young alpha jumped up at the sudden intrusion. Ike was sitting at his computer, eating crisps and watching some live stream.

“You scared me.” Ike said, taking his headphones off and putting them aside.

“You need to come with me to Starks Pond. Mum and Dad won’t let me go on my own but if you come with, they won’t argue.” Kyle said.

“I doubt that they allow you to go to Starks Pond at night, even when I am with you. Why did you need to go there anyways?” Ike asked.

“Someone texted me and said they had information on the person who said those things about Tweek.” The omega explained.

“Someone? So, you don’t know who texted you. Do you really think they’re telling the truth? Maybe it’s a bait or an axe murderer sent a text message to a random number.” Ike argued. He wasn’t convinced, and he doubted that the person, claiming to have information, actually knew anything.

“Do you really believe I haven’t taken that possibility into consideration? That’s why you’re coming with me.” Kyle said, rubbing his temples.

Ike looked at him for a moment without saying anything, just sitting there with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Can’t you tell this person to meet you tomorrow. At school. At day. Someone is messing with you Kyle.” Ike sighed.

“You don’t want me to go alone, do you?” said Kyle.

“Mom and Dad won’t let you leave the house at night.” Stated the young alpha, spinning his chair.

“I still have to check on Tweek. I’ll just be meeting up with the person who texted me, get the information, check up on Tweek and then be home again.” The omega explained. It was a possibility.

“…” Ike stared at him, stunned.

“So, you in? I’ll need someone to protect me at such an ungodly hour. I’ll ask Stan. He’ll do it.” Commented Kyle, leaning against the doorframe.

“Protect you...” Ike trailed off, but suddenly, he jumped up; a glint in his eyes. “I’ll protect you with my life!” the boy exclaimed proudly.

“…you don’t have to go that far. Calm down!” sighed Kyle.

Sometimes, Ike was just too easy. The redhead could have simply asked Stan to accompany him. The alpha would have done so in a heartbeat, Kyle was sure of that. But he needed Ike to come with him because otherwise, his parents won’t allow him to go out. He’d be sure his mom would offer to go with him to see if Tweek was okay. Besides, Kyle didn’t want to deal with Stan’s overprotectiveness just yet, and he was used to Ike’s. The omega knew that his little brother wouldn’t be too thrilled if Stan came too. It would hurt his alpha pride because it would imply that Kyle didn’t believe Ike could protect him. The omega really didn’t need protection but if it got him where he wanted to go, he’d suck it up this once.

Kyle and Ike were on their way to Starks Pond. It had been easy to convince his mother to let them ‘check on Tweek’. She didn’t even need convincing because she cared a lot about the blonde omega who was one of Kyle’s first real friends. His father was busy in his office, so he practically didn’t know that they stepped outside.

Currently, the omega was on the phone with Tweek.

“Are you doing fine? I told my mum that Ike and I would check up on you, but we’ll be there a little later.” Kyle said.

 _“I-It’s f-fine ngh. I a-am do-oing ngh okay. I thi-ink the ngh f-false he-eat-thing has p-passed arg. I am n-not feeling so ngh ov-verhe-eated anymore ngh.”_ Came Tweek’s voice over the phone.

“That’s good. I’ll see you later then.”

 _“C-Craig ngh hasn’t c-called b-back yet arg.”_ Said Tweek, his voice sounded strained and close to tears.

“He got suspended for the rest of the week. I told him not to contact you right now because he’d only trigger your heat.” Kyle told the blonde, easing his anxiety.

 _“Ok-kay then ngh. S-See you l-later.”_ The omega said before hanging up the phone.

They arrived at Starks Pond barely on time. The omega looked around; eyes still adjusting to the darkness of the place. The boating lake was a popular meeting point for teenager, but right now nobody, but Ike and Kyle, was there. The cold weather was probably to blame for that. They stood in front of the wooden bench; the light of the moon and the stars making the water in the lake glitter. The sight was beautiful. In the distance, the omega could make out the trees, and some darker splotches, where paths led into the wood. In front of the wood, have single pines been planted into the ground; every tree several feet away from each other.

“I told you, it was a joke.” Ike spoke up, kicking the trash bin with his feet with a bored expression on his face.

“We arrived, like, 5 minutes ago.” Kyle argued. His phone vibrated, and Kyle grabbed it out of his pockets.

Unknown number – 9:05 pm.

_I told you to come alone._

The omega froze, turning around as if hit by lightning. His eyes darted around, and he tried to figure out where the person might be. A cold shiver ran down his spine, and he grabbed Ike’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” The black-haired boy asked, looking at his brother with concerned eyes.

“They’re here.” He whispered lowly. He decided to write back.

Kyle – 9:06 pm.

_Did you really think I’d come alone? At night. To a place like this. I am not stupid. Now, get out of your hiding spot._

The omega waited for a while. The person didn’t text back, so he was afraid that they were gone by now. Suddenly, they heard a rustling sound behind them and turned around; Ike stepping in front of his older brother. The omega’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect to see Cartman – or the beat-up version of him - of all people. The person he least wanted to see right now because frankly, the guy weirded him out, even more so because he had seen what the guy stashed on his computer. Kyle was so happy that Ike was there.

“You?” the omega asked confused.

“Jew.” Politely greeted Cartman, taking a wobbly step towards the omega.

“Back off!” Ike barked, and the beta looked surprised.

“You said you had information, so shoot. Do you really know something or are you fucking with me? If you fuck with me, I am going to add another black eye to that collection on your face.” The omega hissed impatiently. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Fucking Cartman of all people. Just seeing him pissed him off. Although, seeing him with a completely bruised face and a swollen eye was quite satisfying.

“I didn’t lie if that is what you are implying, you damn Jew.” The brunette answered, staring at Kyle with a glint in his eyes that made the omega uncomfortable.

“Less ogling and more talking.” Ike stated with narrowed eyes. He didn’t trust him one bit. He knew that the asshole insulted his brother almost on a daily basis.

“All in due time.” Cartman said with a smug look on his face. Kyle wanted to punch him for that expression alone. “However, I want something in return.” The alpha replied, wetting his lips with his tongue.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the answer. Of course, Cartman wouldn’t tell him without asking for something in return. He was an asshole. He was sexist. He needed to feel superior and in control, especially when it came to omegas. Kyle would have rather been with an axe murderer right now than with Eric Cartman because with the killer, he would know what to expect. With Cartman, everything was possible.

“What the fuck would you want, asshole?” asked the omega warily in an angry voice.

“If it is something weird, I’ll punch you.” Ike threatened, and the beta laughed at that.

“You’ll have to do anything I want for a week.” Cartman said.

“What?!” Kyle gaped at the alpha.

“Starting Monday next week.” The beat specified.

“That’s not gonna happen.” Ike stated, glaring at the older teen. Kyle had to hold him back by the arm, even though he wanted to punch Cartman himself right now.

“What the fuck is wrong with you. As if I’d ever agree to that, you disgusting pervert.” Kyle said.

The brunette was rather irritating, but what would he expect of someone like Eric Cartman, who collected violent omega porn like a child candy on Halloween. He had always had that ‘panty-snatcher’- and ‘peeping-Tom’-vibe to him.

“That’s a shame.” The beta said, his attitude still looked too smug for Kyle’s liking, and Ike was glowering at the brunette like he wanted to strangle him. “But are you really in a position to refuse? What would your father say if he knew that his omega son was whoring around? Do we have a deal?” he asked.

“You wouldn’t dare…” Kyle seethed, though the threat was serious.

The beta moved closer, pushing Ike out of his way. He touched the omega’s face slightly, smiling down at him. Kyle eyes widened; fear seizing his body. He couldn’t speak, and the lump he wanted to swallow wouldn’t go away. Something about the beta made his body freeze, despite the messed-up condition Cartman’s face was in.

“You’re really pretty y—uff arg.” Eric started, but the action got him a kick to the groin from Ike. The boy was furious now, and he would have kicked him again if the omega didn’t stop him.

Kyle bit his lip hard. The metallic taste filling his mouth. Why didn’t he do something? He should have kicked him, not Ike. He always threatened to punch the beta, and he did so at the party with no problem whatsoever. What stopped him now? He should have punched him in the face for that again, but he froze like a deer caught in the head light of an approaching car.

“Try that again, and the next time I’ll kick you so hard that you’re not gonna get it up anymore. Not ever.” Ike said.

“Arg…fuck…” the brunette groaned, cowering on the ground for the second time that day.

“Let’s go Ike. This is a joke.” Kyle said, pulling at his younger brother’s sleeve.

“Fucking asshole!” yelled Ike, shaking his fist at Cartman, who had trouble recovering from the kick.

“W-Wait. Uff…I’ll tell you.” The beta groaned out, still in pain.

“Go ahead then, but you won’t get anything from me!” Kyle said, waiting for the answer.

*****

Tweek nervously entered the school building, immediately heading to his locker. He had his eyes glued to the ground; an attempt to make himself as small as possible. The omega had tried several times to reach Craig, but the alpha didn’t answer his phone. Kyle told him that he shouldn’t worry, but he was anxious as fuck. Besides, Kyle didn’t come by anymore yesterday, which had him on high alert today. He closed his locker, throwing it shut with a bit too much force. He jumped back with a shriek, and now he had everyone’s attention. An involuntary squeak escaped his throat, and he ran into the bathroom, bumping into someone on his way there.

“-‘m s-sorry ngh.” The blonde mumbled, rubbing his head.

“Tweekers! I’ve missed you.” Clyde exclaimed, pulling the small omega into a bear hug. Tweek shrieked again, but he didn’t push the brunette away.

“You’re quite bold. Lucky you that Craig didn’t see that.” Commented Token.

“It’s fine. I haven’t seen him for so long! Let’s have a group hug.” Clyde said, grabbing Token, who just tried to escape him, by the back of his uniform.

“Let go of me, Clyde. I don’t wish to hug you.” Protested Token, pulling at the brunette’s cheek.

Tweek was getting squished between them, and the action made him laugh. Clyde let go of them, blinking at the omega, then turning to Token with a smug look on his face.

“See. I made him laugh. I am his second favourite person after all.” Clyde explained.

“You wish. You probably don’t even make the top 5.” Token commented, and Tweek watched them bicker.

“You bet. Tweek,” the brunette alpha turned his attention to him, “who’s in you top 5 of favourite people?”

“Eh…T-THAT’S ngh TOO M-MUCH ngh PRESSURE!” the omega squeaked, his thoughts spinning.

“You’re overwhelming him. Dumbass.” Token said, hitting Clyde over the head.

“But I have to knoooow!” whined the alpha, clinging onto Token’s shirt.

They were interrupted and startled by a commotion coming from down the hall. Tweek was grabbed by arm and pulled towards the noise.

“Let’s see what’s going on there.” Clyde exclaimed, pulling the omega with him. Token followed with a long sigh. He felt like a babysitter sometimes.

“Admit it! It was you!” Tweek heard Kyle yell; his voice booming and angry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Get out of my way.” Another familiar voice said.

“Don’t play dumb. I already know it’s you. Now it makes sense. You were the only one who had access to the pictures.” Kyle laughed out; no humour in his tone.

“You are insane. Stop acting tough Kyle. Everyone knows you aren’t. You’re a barking dog that doesn’t bite.” The voice sounded condescending now.

“Try me, then!” the redhead yelled.

“This is getting ridiculous.” The voice answered.

“So, you can spout nonsense about people online but are too afraid to tell them into their face? You’re pathetic.” This voice, Tweek knew. It was Wendy’s.

“So, what. Everyone knows Tweek’s a whore, and so is Bebe and especially Kyle! He’s the most annoying one.” The female voice said again. Now that Tweek was closer, he recognised the voice. He didn’t think Heidi of all people would stoop so low.

“That’s low.” Commented Token from the crowd. They pushed their way through the other students to get a better look at the scene.

“Don’t you dare tell bullshit about our Tweeki bear.” Clyde yelled, pointing a finger at her dramatically.

“Why’d you do it?!” Kyle screamed angrily, being held back by Stan.

“I don’t have to explain shit to you! The world doesn’t move around you. Why’s he so obsessed with you or that bitch over there? You are weak, dumb and don’t have any self-control whatsoever! You’d fuck anyone.” She screamed back with a red face.

“What do you even mean?!” Kyle asked agitatedly.

“If you don’t stop, then we are going to report you.” Wendy stated curly, and Stan looked like he was having trouble holding Kyle back. The bystanders watched with curious eyes.

“Tzz. Whatever!” Heidi yelled, throwing her locker shut, leaving hall with angry tears in her eyes. Some of her girlfriends followed her, throwing Wendy and Kyle a nasty glare.

Tweek had watched the altercation with wide eyes, not understanding anything at all. Nothing made sense. He didn’t understand why Heidi would do that. And whom did she mean by ‘he’? Was she talking about Cartman? Was she jealous? The blonde omega felt overwhelmed, and the only one he wanted to be with right now was Craig, but the alpha hadn’t been picking up his phone all day, and his texts remained unread. Tweek was worried about the alpha. Why wouldn’t he answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the end wasn't too much of a surprise. Maybe I didn't drop enough hints, but it's done. Hopefully, you liked it!
> 
> Next chapter will come out between the 23th and 28th of May.
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think, and leave kudos if you like.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here's another chapter. I didn't realise that I said that the next chapter would be up between the 24th and the 28th of May in the notes of the previous chapter. I actually meant April. I was in the wrong month 😅 My bad.
> 
> This time I am not even posting in the middle of the night.
> 
> There's a sexual content warning as always! 👍

“Can you believe this? How could she? That stupid bitch! I wanted to punch her so bad. Why’d you have to stop me, anyway?” grumbled Kyle after the altercation he had with Heidi earlier this morning.

“How did you even know it was Heidi? You were awfully quite today, and then you ran off, suddenly confronting her. It had me shocked for a moment. Who would have thought it was her? She’s never seemed like that type of person.” Stan said, and Kyle stiffened a little at the question. The alpha was right. Kyle, also, would have never guessed that Heidi of all people would do something like that. But he didn’t know her well enough either.

However, the omega didn’t intend to tell Stan that Cartman was the one to pass on the information. He just couldn’t because he didn’t know how the alpha would react. He’d demand more details, and then Kyle would tell him that he met up with Cartman in the middle of the night, without telling Stan. The omega was still perplexed about what happened; about the fear he felt, and his inability to react. In other words, he was ashamed that he couldn’t defend himself, and that he needed Ike to rescue him. He was ashamed because that kind of fear wasn’t foreign to him. He had experienced it before, though he didn’t want to think about that. If Ike didn’t kick the beta in the balls, then…the omega shook the thought off, not wanting to travel there because it would mean that his father was right, and that omegas needed to be protected all the time. If he thought too much about his freezing on the spot, then he’d think about…no, it was nothing. It wasn’t a big deal. No need to go down that line.

Kyle was quite for a moment, trying to think of some plausible explanation to appease the alpha’s curiosity. They were having lunch at the roof top right now; the bright sun creating mild temperatures, despite it being only March. The omega was peacefully sitting in the alpha’s lap, aggressively slurping on the juice carton he bought in the cafeteria. Stan was running his hands through the redhead’s messy locks, leisurely curling them around his fingers while patiently waiting for Kyle to answer.

“Ah…ehm…well, someone texted me.” Admitted Kyle, shifting in Stan’s lap. He was unable to come up with something else that wouldn’t sound like an obvious lie.

“Someone texted you? Who? And why do they have your number?” asked Stan, turning Kyle around, so he could face him. The alpha’s piercing blue eyes caused the omega to break into a cold sweat. He was getting fidgety and couldn’t hold the raven-haired teen’s gaze for more than mere milliseconds.

“I don’t know. I just got a message last night. Then today, I just confronted her. Turned out it was her.” Answered Kyle, putting his head onto the alpha’s chest to avoid eye contact. It irked the omega that he became such a bad liar when Stan was involved. Not that he was a good liar to begin with, but still. It was like the guy knew it was a lie, before the words even passed the redhead’s lips; like he could see right through his very soul.

“How could you trust a random person’s words like this. It could have been a farce, and you could have ended up accusing the wrong person.” The alpha reprimanded him; eyebrows drawn together into a frown. “You’re not hiding anything from me, right?”

“NO! I AM NOT.” Screeched Kyle, gripping tightly onto Stan’s uniform, facing him. He swiftly averted his eyes again, when he realised that he had answered way too quickly, and that this little outburst of his gave him away. It wasn’t fair anyway that the alpha was prying so much into the matter, and since when was he so perceptive?

“So, there is something you’re not telling me.” The alpha stated; his expression dark and unreadable, it made the omega shiver, causing him to get goose bumps.

“What does it matter anyway? It doesn’t matter.” Stated Kyle a little annoyed at the alpha’s interrogation.

“Why are you getting so defensive? And it does matter. Why don’t you trust me?” Stan asked in return with a scowl on his face. Why would he play the stupid trust card?

“It’s got nothing to do with trust. I told you that it is irrelevant.” Kyle let out an exasperated sigh, trying to get up to avoid arguing about it and end the conversation, but Stan wouldn’t let him go. He was always so persistent.

“Let me go.” The omega said, attempting to pry the alpha’s arms off his waist to get off his lap.

“No. Just tell me what’s wrong. You think, I don’t notice you lying to me?” Stan yelled frustratedly; not budging in the slightest.

“…” The omega was silent. He gave up on getting away because the alpha was physically stronger, and it wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“Tell me. Now.” Demanded Stan; with authority in his voice. He pushed the omega to the ground, pinning his hands above his head and looming over him.

“…----an ----ld me.” Mumbled the omega inaudibly, turning his eyes to the side. Kyle didn’t know what Stan was thinking. His expression was unreadable, and his eyes were covered by the hair that had fallen into his face. His scent had gotten stronger; more dominant, and the redhead unconsciously reacted to the pheromones by tilting his head to the side, revealing his neck.

“What?” Stan asked, annoyed by Kyle’s reluctance to talk to him. Although, he had to admit that Kyle presenting his neck to him sort of turned him on. Right now, he wanted to run his tongue down the omega’s slender and exposed neck and leave hickeys and marks everywhere, even forgetting what issue they were fighting over for a moment.

“I said Cartman told me!” yelled Kyle angrily. The redhead was frowning, and his lips formed a thin line. He wasn’t struggling at all against Stan’s hold, just glaring daggers at the alpha.

“Cartman told you…Cartman? What? Why would he tell you? How would he know?” Stan asked confused. He was totally dumfounded now because he just couldn’t wrap his brain around it. Why’d Cartman just tell Kyle who it was. There had to be a downside. Besides, he was persistent on dissuading Craig that he didn’t know anything. He must have lied or Heidi had told him after he got beaten up.

“I met up with him last night at Stark’s Pond, and he told me.” Kyle said, chewing on his bottom lip. He could feel the cold cement of the ground on his back.

The cold was both soothing and uncomfortable. His eyes wondered around to the roof’s railing. It looked old and instable; the rust eating away at the metal bars. He watched a centipede crawling around; its antennae sensing across the ground. Kyle could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage; the thudding of his heartbeat ringing in his ears. Stan’s scent was so strong, and he couldn’t help, but feel a little bit dizzy. Dizzy in a good and comfortable kind of way, though.

“You met up with him last night…” mumbled the alpha, still perplexed. “You WHAT!? How could you just meet him at Stark’s Pond?!” he yelled, pushing his body further down onto Kyle.

“Ngh…that is why I told you…that it didn’t matter anymore. I wasn’t alone. Ike went with me, just so you know.” Kyle added, turning his head to face the alpha. His expression practically screamed ‘worry’. A frown was decorating the alpha’s face, and Kyle thought that it didn’t suit his handsome face.

“Wait. Wait. Wait. What’s the drawback? Cartman isn’t the kind of person who does things out of the kindness of his heart. What’s in it for him?” Stan reasoned, searching Kyle’s face for an answer, but the omega’s expression was blank for once; not showing any kind of emotion at all.

The warmth of the sun had long been gone as it was blocked by the clouds floating in the sky. A cold breeze tousled the alpha’s hair, and Kyle thought that the raven looked sexy with his dark locks dishevelled like that; sticking out to all directions.

“Nothing. He told me. That’s it.” Kyle stated, unwilling to mention more than that.

“He told you, and that’s it. That’s rubbish. What does he want from you in exchange?” Stan gritted out; his frown deepening.

“I told you. He wants nothing. Ike gave him a well-aimed kick between his legs and that had him spill it out quite quickly.” The omega explained.

“I am gonna have a word with him.” Growled the alpha. He felt anger engulf him. His mind was racing right now because he was sure that the fatass was up to something. The guy was always scheming, even in his sleep he was dreaming about planning something to make the life’s of other people a living hell.

“No! No. Just drop it. Please, just drop it. Why do you always think I need protection?! I can take care of myself. I am not some god damn damsel in distress. I am capable of defending myself!” Kyle suddenly yelled; his expression that was void of emotions seconds ago, turned desperate. He didn’t want Stan to do anything because there wasn’t much to do. Cartman wouldn’t get what he asked of him, and the redhead doubted that the beta’s threat was anything, but an ill-attempted bluff. Tears started to collect in his eyes, and he bit down on his bottom lip harshly to stop them from falling.

“I am…I am sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Apologised the alpha, taken aback by the omega’s sudden outburst. “I don’t think that you can’t protect yourself. I know you can, but I can’t just switch off the desire to protect you. I want you to be safe. I just…I want you to trust me. I want you to rely on me.” He continued, letting go of Kyle’s wrist and stroking the omega’s cheeks tenderly.

“I trust you, Stan. But I don’t need constant protection. I am not weak…” Kyle muttered out, holding onto the alpha’s shirt.

Stan put his forehead onto the omega’s and sighed heavily. “Having people that want to look out for you doesn’t mean you’re weak. Besides, you’re anything but weak.”

Kyle opened his eyes, unaware of the moment he had closed them. He leaned into the alpha’s touch, trying to calm down somehow. They stayed like that for a while, breathing in each other’s comforting scent. Then, Stan broke the contact and stood up, holding his hand out towards Kyle. Kyle blinked at him confused.

“Come on. We have to get to class.” He said, and Kyle scowled at that.

“What?” asked the alpha, tilting his head to the side.

“Hmpf.” Grumbled the omega displeased by the sudden loss of skinship, but he also stood up from the ground.

“Awww. Are you pouting because I broke our romantic moment?! You’re just too cute.” The alpha cooed, pinching Kyle’s cheek.

“Fuck off.” Stated Kyle, swatting the alpha’s hand away and heading towards the door, but Stan stopped him again by holding his wrist.

“Hey, we’re good now, right?” asked the alpha, scanning the omega’s demeanour.

“Yeah. I am sorry.” Kyle smiled, digging his foot into the ground, feeling embarrassed. He should have told the alpha from the start.

Stan stepped closer to him, so that there was no distance between them anymore. He pushed one of Kyle’s locks, that the wind continued to blow into his face, behind his ear.

“It’s fine. I am sorry too. I love you.” Stan said before he kissed the omega on the lips. The kiss was soft, innocent and sweet.

Kyle opened his eyes. He was in a daze, and out of all the times Stan had kissed him already, this one was the best he had ever received from him. The omega blushed and gave the alpha a kiss of his own.

“I love you, too.” Kyle answered, and Stan smiled at him, so brightly that it was almost blinding.

************

Craig had been aimlessly walking through the streets for hours before he decided to just sleep on a park bench, though sleep didn’t come in a cold and hard sleeping environment such as a wooden park bench, so he opted to stay awake. Sleep was for noobs. Tweek had been calling him several times last night, but he couldn’t bring himself to pick up. Craig sat on the bench, listening to the bird’s chirping and watching his hot breath turn to condensate water as he breathed out in the chilly morning air. It was about 6 o’clock now, and he still didn’t plan to head home. Home was the last place Craig wanted to be right now. His mind drifted off again, back to the events of the day before. Guilt had been eating at him, and fear; the fear that he might turn out to be like his father. After what had happened with Cartman, the possibility seemed to have doubled. The alpha sighed again, slouching against back of the hard, wooden bench. He looked up to the sky, watching the white fluffy clouds fly over his head. They reminded him of Tweek’s fluffy hair. Craig rummaged through the pockets of his jacket, searching for his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. When he found it, he tried to light one with nimble and cold fingers. It turned out that using a lighter while your fingers felt numb wasn’t quite that easy. He managed it, though. Craig inhaled the smoke, and felt the toxic components fill his lungs. He exhaled again, and the smoke floated through the air like the clouds through the sky above him.

He sat there for a while and noticed that he had run out of cigarettes. He had smoked the entire package in one go, without even realising it. The alpha looked at the screen of his phone again: 7:13 am. He went through his messages and found that he had 2 text messages from Token, 12 from Clyde and 43 text messages from Tweek. The blonde apparently thought he had been kidnapped, asking if the people, who had abducted him, intended to bury his body in the woods. Craig smiled at that. The omega was just too cute, worrying over things, someone wouldn’t even think of worrying over. He also had 35 missed phone calls from the omega, 1 from Token, and 7 from Clyde.

The smartphone started to vibrate in his hands, and the dark-haired teen stared at the caller’s ID. Tweek was calling him again, and his finger hovered over the ‘accept’ button. All he needed to do was slide it into the right direction. He didn’t, though, and the screen went black after some time. Craig wasn’t ready to talk to him just yet. He knew that the omega was worried, yet he didn’t do anything to appease Tweek’s freaked out mind.

It was 4:15 pm now, and the alpha was standing in front of his best friend’s house. He decided that it was best to not spend another sleepless night outside in the cold. His body felt groggy and tired, and the alpha constantly had to rub at his eyes; after only one night without sleep, he felt restless. Craig knew that he was sporting a black eye and a big-ass bruise on his jaw, but he didn’t care to hide it right now. How would he even hide it, anyway? He didn’t have anything with him to cover it up. The raven-haired boy stepped onto the stairs to the Donavan’s home, pressing the doorbell. The garden in front of the house was well kept, despite Clyde’s mother having passed away six years ago. The front of the house had recently received a new coat of painting, so that it wouldn’t look so dull anymore. Although, Craig thought that ‘eggshell’ yellow, or whatever Clyde’s dad had called id, looked disgusting. So much to not wanting it to look dull. It looked like the front of a nursing home. Utterly depressing.

The alpha heard a loud thud from inside of the house, and then the door swung open, revealing his brunette friend, who had just stumbled over his own feet before opening the door. He looked surprised at first, then worried, and then he started bawling, crushing Craig into a tight hug, almost squeezing him to death.

“Hey---.” Craig started, but the brunette interrupted him.

“Don’t just ‘hey’ me, Mr Aloof as fuck. I was soooo worried I thought you got eaten by a bear.” Cried Clyde, squeezing the raven tighter. He sounded like Tweek right now. He would call the omega endearing, but not Clyde. Clyde was just dorky.

“How likely is that?” asked Craig, trying to get out of the lung-crushing embrace.

“Tweek is worried. DoesHeKnowYou’reAlright? WhereDidYouGetThatBruiseFrom? LooksNasty. YourOldManAgain?” Clyde questioned, speaking so fast that Craig had problems getting all the words.

“It’s nothing.” Craig told him, though Clyde only frowned at that. “Can I crash here?”

“Of course!” the brunette answered without hesitation. It wasn’t the first time that Craig wanted to sleep over because of his father.

“Thanks man.” Craig said, scratching the back of his head and stepping into the house.

Craig sat on Clyde’s bed, waiting for his friend to come back. He was getting a mattress he could sleep on because Craig wasn’t going to share a bed with Clyde. The brunette was too cuddly, and a god damn furnace. He needed his space. The only one the raven-haired alpha wants to be cuddly with in bed was Tweek, and Tweek alone.

“I am back.” Stated Clyde, throwing the mattress onto the floor next to the bed. “You know, we could have shared a bed.” Commented the brunette with a pout on his face. Craig showed him his middle finger.

“No way. You move too much, and when I wake up the next morning, you’d probably have me in a bear hug, and it takes too much effort to pry you off me. I can live without having to cuddle with YOU in the morning.” Craig stated, throwing a pillow at Clyde’s face.

“You’re an asshole. Who wouldn’t want to cuddle with me?” Clyde asked, waving his hands around.

“I can name a lot of people.” Mocked Craig, sliding down onto the mattress below. He rubbed his tired eyes. He was beat.

“So cruel. You look like shit, by the way.” The brunette alpha commented, watching his friend cautiously.

“Now we talk about cruel, huh. Could have put that more eloquently.” Commented Craig, though the bags under his eye only showed half of how tired he really was. The fight with Cartman, and the confrontation with his father had drained him mostly mentally. He was exhausted.

“Does Tweek know that you are here, safe and sound?” the brunette asked, already knowing that the blonde omega still didn’t know of Craig’s whereabouts.

“…no.” admitted Craig, scraping at the loose threads of his ripped jeans.

“NO?! But he’s worried sick. He had come up with all kinds of conspiracy theories today in class, and it freaked me out. You should call him; tell him that you’re fine.” Clyde ranted without a pause.

“…I know, but he’d come to you place, and I don’t want him to see me like this.” Craig sighed, pointing at his face.

“I am not good with this kind of talk. Where is mama Token when we need him?” Clyde asked rhetorically, trying to help his friend the best he could. “You love him, right?”

“I love him more than anything.” The raven-haired alpha replied earnestly.

“Then you shouldn’t have him worried sick like this. You didn’t see him today at school. He was more fidgety and freaked out than usual and glued to his phone all the time. All he talked about today was you.”

“…”

“So? Are you gonna call or text him, or am I supposed to do it? Since he is my ‘Nice Bestie’, I am obligated to tell him about my ‘Mean Bestie’s’ wellbeing.” The brunette stated, waiting for an answer from Craig.

“You text him. If he finds out that I didn’t text or call him back purposely, he’ll read too much into it. I don’t want him to think that I didn’t want to see him…” the raven-haired alpha explained.

“Alright.” Clyde answered, patting his friend on the shoulder.

“And you did well enough. You almost sounded like mama Token.” Craig commented, smiling a little.

“YES!” exclaimed Clyde, throwing his fist in the air like he had just won a grand price. “I am so going to text him what you just told me.”

“Do whatever.” Craig answered, rolling his eyes and throwing his head into the pillow.

Tweek was at home, anxiously chewing on his fingernails and tugging on his hair. He didn’t know what to do. He still hadn’t heard from Craig, and Token and Clyde didn’t know either. The blonde had even asked Tricia, but she said that she hadn’t seen or heard from her brother since yesterday. He wasn’t there when she came back from rehearsals, but she didn’t think too much about it. It wasn’t unusual for Craig to disappear for a few days.

Still, Tweek wasn’t used to not having Craig around him anymore. He wanted to see him. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to be close to him. Smell his scent, feel the alpha’s body against his, kiss him, hug him, and all that other stuff couples did. The omega was pacing around in his room. He couldn’t stop his mind from drifting off. Token and Clyde had assured him that Craig hadn’t been abducted by aliens, but he couldn’t stop worrying. Why wasn’t he contacting him? Was the alpha already sick of him? Did he not want him anymore, and that was his way to show him precisely that? NO. Craig told Tweek that he loved him, so he wouldn’t break up with him like that. Craig wasn’t the kind of person who would do that. Craig was kind and considerate. Then, the omega’s phone went off, and he dived for it, breaking the mug that was standing on the kitchen counter. He had accidentally let it slip out of his hands out of surprise. The blue-painted shards of the mug were scattered across the tiled kitchen floor, and the liquid content was painting the floor with wet lines of black tea. It looked a bit like tree branches. The shards were the least he worried about right now, though. He could clean that up later. He looked at his phone, but his excitement died down instantly when he didn’t see Craig’s name pop up. He was close to tears now. He opened Clyde’s message.

-Clyde- 4:35 pm

Craig’s at my place. He just showed up.

Tweek’s heart fluttered at the news. Craig was safe. He hadn’t been kidnapped, killed or fell victim to a vicious bear attack. The omega sighed in relief; however, there was a barely noticeable pinch in his heart. Why wouldn’t Craig turn to him? Why didn’t he come to his place?

The omega shook his head, sprinting to the wardrobe and putting on his shoes and a jacket. He didn’t even tie the laces of his sneakers because he wanted to see Craig right now. The blonde ran a few blocks down the streets, his heart pounding like crazy in his chest. When he reached Clyde’s house, sweat was running down his forehead, and he had to stop himself from abusing the doorbell. Seconds later, the brunette alpha opened the door and let the blonde in, leading him upstairs. The omega hastily entered the room, and his eyes fell on the peacefully sleeping figure on the mattress. His gaze softened, and he refrained from pouncing the dark-haired boy. The omega went over and sat down, running his hand through the alpha’s soft hair. He was so happy right now. As he studied the alpha’s face, he noticed the bruises, and his expression changed from relieved to horrified. He turned towards Clyde, but the brunette didn’t say anything. Tweek wanted to wake Craig up, but at the same time, he wanted to watch his alpha’s sweet slumber. What happened to his face? Was he attacked? Did he get into another fight?

The omega gentle stroked over the bruise on Craig’s cheek; the dark discolouring going doing to his chin. Craig stirred at the sudden touch, and his eyes fluttered open, meeting the blonde’s teary eyes.

“Tweek.” The alpha breathed out tiredly; his had touching the omega’s lower lip.

“C-C-Craig.” Tweek choked out, tackling the alpha and crushing him with a hug; the second bone-crushing hug the alpha received today.

Then, the omega started to sniffle, and then he broke out into tears. Craig wondered why he always had to make Tweek cry.

“Wh-here w-were ngh you? Arg W-Why ngh w-wouldn’t y-you ngh a-answer my c-call ngh o-o-or texts?” asked Tweek, desperately clinging onto the alpha. He had been so scared.

“I am sorry. My phone died.” Craig lied, receiving a disapproving look from Clyde. The brunette crossed his arms over his chest and decided to leave the room to give them some privacy.

Tweek looked up, cradling Craig’s face in his hands. He traced the dark discolouring with his fingertips, feeling the tears swell up in his eyes again. “W-Where ngh d-did you g-g-get ngh these b-b-bruises from arg? Th-these aren’t f-from ngh the f-f-fight with C-Cartman.”

The omega watched Craig, studying his expression carefully. The way the alpha tried to avoid eye contact told him that the statement, he had just made, was correct. The blonde was still asking himself why Craig didn’t come to his place. He understood that Clyde was Craig’s best friend, but the omega had thought that he was the raven-haired alpha’s most trusted confidant. At least, he wanted to be the person Craig trusted the most.

“It’s fine. I got into a fight. That’s all. You don’t have to worry.” Craig said, taking the blonde’s wrists into his and pulling Tweek towards him.

Tweek knew that there was something off, but he didn’t want to start a fight, so he left it at that for now. The alpha looked exhausted, and the omega didn’t want to exhaust him even further.

“Ok.” Tweek whispered, falling into the alpha’s embrace. He missed him so much. “D-Do you ngh p-p-plan on ngh s-staying here? Arg y-you can stay ngh at my p-place.” The omega said; a blush dusting his cheeks.

“…”

Craig’s silence made the blonde nervous, and he started to pull on his over-sized sweater. “Y-You don’t ngh h-have to i-if ngh you d-d-don’t want to arg. I-I-I just ngh t-thought…” Tweek trailed off, unable to look at Craig.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” The alpha stated, and Tweek felt utterly rejected right now. So, Craig didn’t want to spend time with him.

“I don’t mean it like that. It’s just…what about that false-heat-thing? I don’t want my presence to trigger your heat.” The alpha explained, sensing the blonde’s distress.

“I-It’s over arg.” Tweek muttered; head hung low. “D-Do you ngh n-not want ngh t-t-to be w-with me?”

“NO!” the alpha said sternly, gripping the omega’s shoulders tightly, though he instantly let go when he saw the blonde flinch a little at the sudden action. “That’s not it. You know I love you. I was just concerned that I might trigger your heat.”

“It’s f-fine.” The blonde said; a strange heavy feeling blocking his throat.

“Look, I am staying over at your place. Will that make you happy?” asked Craig, and Tweek nodded, though it felt like he was forcing the alpha into staying with him, even though Craig obviously didn’t want to.

“Okay-y.” the omega tried to smile, and the alpha gave him a small peck on the lips.

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Stan casually walked down the sidewalk, making his way towards his mother’s working place, so she could take him home with her. The alpha had parted ways with Kyle after school, and they had texted each other, but even though he said that he wouldn’t do anything, the feeling of Cartman being up to no good still occupied his thoughts.

Stan stopped by a small shop, where he usually bought his cigarettes from. He entered the building, and the bell rang, announcing that a customer had just come in. He looked through the small shop, eyeing the shelves. There were all sorts of things. Papers and magazines, games, coupons, sweets and everyday items. He went to the counter, and luckily, the guy who never asked for an ID was working today.

“The usual?” the cashier asked.

“Yeah.” Answered Stan.

The cashier got the cigarettes and handed them over in exchange for the money. Stan was about to leave, but when he turned around, he met eyes with a familiar face.

“Oh. Hey kid.” He greeted the raven-haired boy awkwardly. He still didn’t know how to handle Kyle’s little brother.

“Hello.” The boy greeted while he passed him and purchased his items. He gave Stan a bored look. The older alpha frowned at the kid’s rudeness, although he saw it as an accomplishment to not getting completely ignored. Ike still freaked the dark-haired teenager out. Even if the small alpha didn’t say anything, it felt like he was threatening Stan in some way.

They left the shop in silence, and when they were outside, Ike turned his attention towards him.

“You know that I am still not a big fan of yours, right.” Ike suddenly said, adjusting the paper bag in his hands.

“Well, not shit.” Stated Stan. Ike wasn’t directly subtle.

“Although, I am trying my hardest because Kyle likes you for some reason, which is beyond me.” Commented Ike, throwing the older boy in front of him a disinterested look, analysing his every move. He didn’t want to admit it just yet, but he had developed a certain fondness towards that idiot. Besides, the young alpha prided himself with the fact that Kyle had asked Ike to protect him, which he successfully did the day before. That disgusting fucker Cartman was on his blacklist now.

“Ouch. Aren’t you charming?” asked Stan sarcastically. “I won’t hurt him. I really do love him.” He assured the boy. He truly wanted to get along with him because Kyle loved his creepy little brother.

“I know that you’re thinking about asking our dad for permission to court Kyle officially.” Ike suddenly said, taking the alpha by surprise.

Stan gaped at him. He was a little shocked. How would he know that the alpha had been thinking about that? Talk about creepy. What was he a mind-reader? “Ehh…yes. I thought about that. How would you know?”

“It would be the most plausible action you would choose because I don’t think you are the type of person that wants to keep your relationship hidden until Kyle turns 18.” Explained Ike matter-of-factly. “But I advise that you forget about that for now. Dad wouldn’t take your request well.”

“Why? What’s his deal?” asked Stan; he felt the irritation seize him. All he wanted was to be with Kyle. Officially, without having to hide from the omega’s parents.

“It’s not my place to tell you really,” the boy explained, though he hesitated for a moment, as if he was searching for the right words. “But there was a _specific reason_ why we moved away. Dad’s always been quite conservative when it comes to Kyle, but not quite like how he is now.”

“Reason? What reason? What happened?” Stan pried.

“I’ve already said enough. Kyle doesn’t want to talk about it, so don’t bring it up. If he tells you on his own, then he will, but DO NOT by any means MENTION it.” Ike said seriously.

“I get it. I am not stupid, you know.” Stan said, feeling irritated by the expression that Ike had on his face. The 11-years-old probably thought that he was stupid. But he felt curious now. He really needed to know what happened.

“I am on my way. See you, or rather not.” Ike commented before walking away.

“Hah hah, fucking brat.” yelled Stan, rolling his eyes. Ike turned around and stuck his tongue out at him, and Stan did the most mature thing he could do in that situation and returned the mocking gesture by sticking his tongue out at the boy too.

After that conversation, Stan would take the advice and delay asking for courting permission for now. It had sounded like a good idea, since Kyle said that his father was old-fashioned in a way, so asking the head alpha for permission would be the best move he could make. Turned out that he would have to keep their relationship a secret for a while longer, which also meant that he and Kyle were unlikely to go any further than masturbation and a little groping and kissing. After the omega had given him a blow job, the alpha had been really horny, having all sorts of wet daydreams about Kyle’s cute face, his wet tongue, and his sexy body. It was going to be hard. Why was the omega’s father so god damn complicated?! He sounded like a prick.

**___________**

When Tweek and Craig arrived at his place, the omega couldn’t shake the feeling off that Craig wasn’t so happy about sleeping over at his house. It seemed like the alpha would have rather stayed with Clyde, which irked the blonde. Craig had been distant. He wouldn’t touch Tweek the way he that he usually did. The omega had noticed the change in Craig’s behaviour in an instant.

He sat on his messy bed, waiting for Craig to get out of the shower. The alpha took longer than normally, but he hadn’t wanted the blonde to join him. It was another hard rejection, and Tweek wasn’t so fond of being rejected by the alpha. The omega gnawed on his lips; his fingers twisting the bed sheets below him. Initially, he wanted to ask Craig if he wanted to spend his heat together, which was supposed to start at the end of the following week. However, now the blonde wasn’t so sure about it anymore. The alpha had rejected him more than once this day, he didn’t answer Tweek’s attempts to contact him, and he wouldn’t tell him where he got the black eye from. The omega was sure that he couldn’t take another negative answer.

His head shot up when the sound of the shower stopped, and he patiently remained in his room until Craig entered with a towel around his waist, and his hair still dripping. The droplets of water collected at the peak of the teen's dark hair until it succumbed to gravity and fell, dripping onto Craig’s shoulders and his muscular chest. Tweek swallowed the dry lump that had formed in his throat. His eyes wondered down to the V-line just above the towel, unconsciously craning his neck up a little, in order to look past the towel that was hiding Craig’s private parts. Tweek blushed madly at the dirty thoughts that were going through his mind.

“Do you have anything that I can wear?” Craig asked, rubbing his hair dry with another towel.

“O-OF COURSE ARG!” Tweek squeaked out, jumping up and sprinting to his closet.

He rummaged through it and found some clothes that would fit him, since they were Craig’s to begin with. He wouldn’t say that he horded the alpha’s clothes, but that was exactly what he did. He liked to keep the raven-haired teen's shirts till the heavy alpha scent had faded. Tweek handed the clothes over to Craig, unable to control the redness in his cheeks.

“Hey, these are mine. Man, I've been looking for that shirt forever. Are you a shirtnapper, Tweek?” Craig teased, finding the omega’s reaction incredibly cute.

“Ngh...” Tweek all but splattered out. He was embarrassed.

“You’re cute. I don’t mind you hoarding my shirts.” Craig winked, watching the omega nervously fidgeting on the spot.

As Craig put some clothes on, Tweek built up the courage to finally asked him. So, he gripped onto the hem of the alpha’s shirt, stepping closer and catching Craig’s attention.

“Emm. Ngh w-will y-y-you spend m-my ngh n-next h-h-heat with arg me?” asked Tweek in a low and almost inaudible voice.

Craig was silent, and that lack of reaction made the omega even more nervous. He didn’t dare look up because he felt like he had asked the wrong question. Did he upset him? Was it too early to ask an alpha to spend an omega’s heat together? When was the right time then?

“That’s a bad idea.” Craig finally said, and the weight of his words crushed Tweek’s fragile heart.

“W-Why?” the blonde gritted out; his voice cracking. His hands gripped tighter at the hem of the alpha’s shirt, and the pressure caused his knuckles to turn white. Tweek had to fight the tears from falling again. He was such a cry baby, crying over everything and anything. It was annoying. No wonder Craig wouldn’t want him.

“Hey, don’t cry honey.” The alpha said; his tone comforting.

Craig would usually take Tweek’s face into his hands and brush the tears away, close the distance between them until their bodies were pressed together; take him into his arms and kiss him so their lips formed a seamless connection. The omega was waiting for that, but none of it happened. They just stayed motionlessly in front of each other, creating an uncomfortable silence around them.

“W-Why?” the blonde sniffled, violently rubbing at his eyes. “W-Why ngh w-won’t y-y-you ngh ta-lk to m-me ngh. W-Why a-a-are you arg s-suddenly so d-d-d-distant?!”

“Tweek, babe. I told you everything’s fine. You don’t need to worry.” Craig said, but his eyes and his bruised face told a different story.

The alpha might think that he was good at hiding his emotions, but he wasn’t. Tweek could see that Craig was troubled, even though his expression was stoic. Yet, the alpha refused to talk openly about what bothered him. The omega could lend him an ear, just like Craig would do for him. The blonde felt betrayed, rejected and hurt. He just couldn’t understand why the alpha wouldn’t want to spend his heat with him. It was a sign of great trust when an omega was willing to spend their heat with an alpha. Tweek thought that Craig would be more enthusiastic, but he straight up said ‘NO’, barely hesitating at all.

“T-Then WHY ngh DON’T Y-YOU ngh WA-WANT TO S-SPEND arg MY H-HE-HEAT WITH ME?!” yelled Tweek with tears rolling down his cheeks. He was getting worked up; his twitching getting worse. Craig said that he loved him and yet, he didn’t want to be with the omega in such a crucial time.

“Tweek, calm down. It’s just a bad idea.” Reasoned the alpha, who tried to make the irritation and the lack of sleep disappear by rubbing his temples. The stress was getting to him. He was never good with handling a taxing situation when he didn’t get any sleep.

“T-TELL ngh M-ME! I-IF Y-YOU ngh DO-DON’T ngh WANT ME, TH-THEN ngh T-TELL ME!” the omega screamed, stomping his foot on the ground like a little child on a temper tantrum.

“GOD DAMN IT TWEEK! Drop it already. I just don’t want to hurt you!!” Craig yelled, pinning the omega forcefully onto the wall. His breath hitched at the look on Tweek’s face. The alpha had let his emotions and irritation get the best of him for a brief moment, even though he had gained his composure right back.

“…C-Craig? A-are ngh you al-alright?” asked Tweek tentatively, taken aback by the alpha’s sudden outburst. The omega bit the inside of his cheek; hands clutching at the front of his own shirt. The alpha’s sudden increase of strong pheromones made his knees weak, and he had the unexplainable need to submit.

Craig removed his hands from the omega’s shoulders, rubbing his hand down his tired face, still irritated by the blonde’s relentlessness. “I am scaring you, right?” the alpha whispered, and if Tweek hadn’t concentrated on the words, he wouldn’t have heard him.

Why would Craig think that Tweek was afraid of him? He wasn’t. He was just surprised, like when the alpha beat the shit out of Cartman. The omega tried to close the distance between them again, but the raven took a step back again, so that they were an arm length away from each other.

“Y-You ngh don’t.” Tweek said with pleading eyes.

“An omega’s heat can induce an alpha’s rut. Normal ruts are usually mild, and there’s nothing more than an increased release of pheromones. Most of the time, alphas are just more possessive and territorial.” Craig explained, looking at the omega before he continued. “A heat-induced rut is different; however, because it’s more primal. If you accidentally trigger my rut, then I won’t be able to control myself. What if you change your mind in the middle? I would just force myself open you, even if you begged me to stop. I don’t want that.”

The omega’s eyes widened. He had heard of heat-induced ruts, but he had never imagined that they could be a problem when spending a heat with an alpha. He felt bad for being so forceful; for trying to talk Craig into it, even though the alpha was scared to hurt him. It was Tweek’s first time seeing Craig somewhat vulnerable. He always thought that the alpha was that indestructible and composed force with a massive amount of restraint. The omega had been selfish. He acted childish, disregarding Craig’s feelings completely. He felt so ashamed of himself right now. But he knew that the alpha would never hurt him physically in such a way. He just wouldn’t. And Tweek; Tweek would never beg him to stop in the first place.

“Y-You’re ngh not b-b-being fair…arg. Why’d I ngh e-ever asked y-you ngh to st-stop?” Tweek murmured; vision getting blurry from the tears again. That was not what he intended to say.

“Just drop it, Tweek.” Craig said; back to his usually composed and stoic self.

The omega walked towards Craig, hitting him rapidly on the chest. “Y-You said th-that ngh you d-don’t want ngh to h-hurt me, but ngh y-y-you’re hurti-ng me arg right now! You ngh s-said y-you l-loved ngh me, b-b-but you ngh d-don’t tr-trust me. Y-You d-don’t ngh ta-talk to ngh me. Y-You ngh never te-tell me ngh h-how y-you feel arg, even th-though y-you exp-expect me ngh to t-tell you ev-everything! It’s ngh n-not fair…I-I…arg…th-thought we ngh were equ-equals. You ngh s-said we ngh were equal—ngh equals.” He blonde screeched angrily, stumbling over his own words.

“I just told you why I don’t want to spend your heat with you.” Craig gritted out, grabbing both of Tweeks wrists to stop him from hitting him.

The alpha knew that his words had hurt the omega; he saw it in his eyes. Tweek had just told him, but he was bad at expressing his feelings, and the omega knew that from the start, yet he demanded that Craig tell him everything. God, the alpha knew that he was such an asshole. He made Tweek cry, he scared him, and he hurt him again and again and again. What was he supposed to do? Tell him that his father beat the shit out of his mother on an almost daily basis, and that he also beat him? Gave him a black eye, and that other nasty bruise? He just didn’t want to pull the omega into this. The alpha was supposed to protect his omega, not make him cry. He told Tweek that they were equals, yet he didn’t treat him like an equal at all. If they were truly equal, then Craig would seek confidence in the omega, but he wanted to keep him out of it, wanted to be the one to protect and not be protected. The blonde was right. It wasn’t fair of him, but nothing was ever fair, anyway.

“AAAARGH!!!” Tweek screamed, struggling against the alpha’s hold. He was so angry right now; angry at the coldness of Craig’s words, angry at himself for always being so close to tears, and angry at the fact that the raven didn’t trust him. “Y-YOU FU-FUCKING ngh ASSHOLE! L-LET GO ngh O-OF ME! LET ngh G-GO! LET arg Go! Ngh LE-LET GO!”

“Tweek, calm down. Stop struggling. I’ll let you go if you calm down.” The alpha said calmly, trying to get the omega to stop fighting against his hold.

Tweek was actually stronger than he looked, although Craig had him easily pinned down to the floor when they toppled over during their struggle. The omega’s eyes were teary and closed, and he was slapping around with his feet now, since the alpha held onto both of his wrists. The blonde was getting tired, and after some time, Craig had him completely immobilised. It was frustrating. Tweek was frustrated.

“Calm down.” The alpha said again in his usual soothing voice. The tone pissed the omega off. How could he be so calm and collected again while Tweek couldn’t control anything, not even the fight.

“S-STOP TE-TELLING ngh ME TO arg C-CALM DOWN!! Y-YOU PRICK!” the omega screamed again, glaring at the alpha while biting his lips and trying to hold back the continuous flow of new tears. “F-FUCKING ASSHOLE!! AAAARGH!”

“THE FUCK, TWEEK! Calm down! DON’T MAKE ME ANGRY!” Craig yelled, letting go of the blonde and punching the ground beside the omega’s head; pheromones getting stronger again. Tweek was really getting on his nerves right now. The blonde stopped struggling, staring at the dark-haired teen with wide eyes and clutching his hands to his chest.

“You say you would never ask me to stop?! BULLSHIT!” Craig spat, pulling roughly at Tweek’s clothes and exposing his chest.

**_Sexual Content Warning!_ **

The omega was speechless right now, laying on the laminate floor and letting the alpha strip him roughly out of his clothes, tearing the fabric in the process and throwing it to the other side of the room. He didn’t know what to do. He was scared, yet there was a lingering excitement burning in his belly. His skin was getting hot, and he felt his body prepare itself to be breached. Craig still looked angry, forcibly sucking and biting on his neck; hands roaming over the omega’s body. Why was Tweek excited? Shouldn’t he be scared? There must be something wrong with his head because the omega wanted the alpha to just take him right there. Tweek let out a high-pitched moan when the alpha pushed calloused fingers into his entrance. It didn’t hurt, due to the slick leaking out of his hole, but the sudden intrusion surprised him. The omega wanted to kiss Craig, but he didn’t dare do anything right now. The alpha’s agitated smelling scent was clouding his mind right now. The raven-haired teen let go of him, staring him down with his ice-blue eyes. He removed his clothes, freeing his erect member out of its confinement. The omega spread his legs wider, getting into a more relaxed position on the floor. He barred his neck to the alpha; a sign of complete submission. Craig growled deeply in his throat, grabbing the omega by his calve and pushing in roughly without warning.

“Ahhh!” the omega moaned; breathing accelerating.

“Mng.” Craig grunted, not having expected the warm wet tightness that engulfed him.

The pace was rough and merciless, and without any rhythm at first. Craig had a vice grip on Tweek’s narrow hips, and the omega was sure that the alpha’s fingers would leave an imprint. He felt oddly proud at that. The blonde wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist, pushing him further in, urging him to go deeper. His fingernails scrapped at the floor beneath him, and he couldn’t help the moans and cries that fell from his lips when Craig’s hard cock was hitting all the right places inside him. He felt so full.

“Ngh h-harder!” Tweek cried out, and Craig’s brows drew together into a frustrated frown.

“Ahh…f-fuck. You’re…ngh…not supposed to like it…” the alpha groaned, gripping Tweek’s face with one hand and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Craig couldn’t control his feeling anymore. He had lost control the moment Tweek started to yell at him and insult him; when he said so many things that were true. The omega was supposed to push him away. He was supposed to beg Craig to stop, but he didn’t. Instead, he was begging him to fuck him harder. This wasn’t how their first time was supposed to be. It was supposed to be in a nice setting, gentle and innocent in a way. Right now, there was nothing gentle in their kisses and bites. They were roughly going at it on the hard floor; Tweek’s and his innocence all gone. The omega’s nipples were swollen and hard, his skin flushed red and he was panting and moaning. His insides were squeezing around Craig’s erection; the feeling of the slick-wet tightness was amazing. The omega sucked at the alpha’s tongue; eyes clouded with lust.

“F-Fuck me ngh like y-you mean it!” encouraged the omega, clutching onto the alpha’s back and dragging his nails down the smooth skin, leaving red angry marks.

Craig suddenly stopped, and Tweek made a displeased and disapproving noise in the back of his throat, desperately pushing his hips down. The alpha then turned the omega around, so he was on his hands and knees, gripping the blonde’s locks and pushing him to the floor; twisting one of Tweek’s arms behind his back and holding him there. The omega whined when Craig pushed in again, stretching his entrance wide. Drool was dripping out of his mouth because it felt so good. He wiggled his hips, pushing them back and forth to get the alpha to continue. He wanted to get a look of the raven-haired boys face, but the hand gripping his hair prevented him from doing so. It made a shiver run down his spine, and he whined again. What was the alpha waiting for? He could feel the pulsing of Craig’s big cock in his whole, and Tweek had been close, already dripping front the front.

“Are you ngh so desperate to be fucked?” asked Craig in a husky and dangerous voice.

“C-Craig. Crai-g. I ahhh w-want you.” The omega said, moaning when the alpha snapped his hips forward in one hard thrust.

“T-There. Ahh mnh right ngh th-there.” Tweek cried out, and Craig continued his brutal pace once more.

The alpha licked down the omega’s sweat-covered body, sucking deep red bruises into his skin. Tweek was a moaning mess beneath him, mouth wide agape and eyes closed. Craig’s hand wandered from his hair down his neck and to the front, twisting and pulling at the rosy nipples. He pulled the omega upwards, so that he was sitting in his lap, back pressed against his chest. Tweek was close to climaxing, and Craig could feel his knot swell. The alpha bit down the omega’s shoulder, hands clutching at the blonde’s chest before he thrusted upwards again while pushing Tweek down on his cock. The omega cried out and came; entrance constricting, causing the alpha to climax too. His knot swelled, sealing them both together. Tweek’s hand shot up to grip at the raven locks, panting. He could still feel Craig’s canines in his shoulder, so he embraced the foreign, yet a bit painful sensation. His body went lax, and the omega was completely satisfied; mind blank. The heat in his skin was gone, and he could feel the alpha’s cum coating his insides. Tweek massaged Craig’s sculp and started purring. The alpha’s canines slowly retracted from his shoulders, and the deep rumble coming from his chest made the omega blush.

“I am sorry.” Craig whispered into his skin, squeezing the blonde against his chest, remaining inside him. It would take a while for his knot to go down. “I am sorry.” He apologised again, “I shouldn’t have done that. I am sorry, Tweek.”

“I-I am sorry too.” Tweek said; the stuttering in his voice minimal. “A-And I l-liked it.” He continued, leaning the back of his head against Craig’s shoulder, snuggling into him.

Tweek rubbed the alpha’s bruised face gently with one of his fingers, asking: “D-Do you re-regret it? B-Because I do-don’t. Y-You don’t h-have to t-tell me ri-right now wh-what h-happened, b-but I’ll wa-want to k-know ev-eventually.”

“I love you, Tweek. I didn’t mean for our first time to be like this. I wanted it to be all romantic and shit.” The alpha whispered, rubbing circles into the smooth skin of the omega’s bony hips. “I know that you want to know,” the alpha continued “but I can’t tell you just yet. It’s hard to talk about it.”

“I’ll w-w-wait th-then.” Assured Tweek.

The omega looked at Craig with gentle eyes; the anger and frustration dissipated from his body. “I-I don’t n-need rom-romantic. Y-You’re not ev-even rom-romantic in th-he first p-place. I-I loved it be-because it w-was with y-you. A-As long a-as it’s w-with you, the pl-place and w-way doesn’t m-matter to m-me.” The blonde smiled; a pink hue covering his cheek bones, and the alpha’s eyes widened. Craig turned his head away, covering his face with his hand to hide the blush.

“Tz. I don’t get you. I don’t understand you at all.” Craig muttered, burying his face into the omega’s neck, hoping that the blonde didn’t see him blushing. Craig just didn’t do blushing. It was so unlike him to feel flustered by cheesy words.

“Y-Your ears are r-red.” Tweek stated, though he couldn’t see more than that because the alpha was hiding his face in the back of his neck. “A-Are you ngh b-blushing?” the omega asked, thinking that Craig would look cute with rosy cheeks.

“Shut up. I am not.” Craig grumbled, pulling on Tweek’s ear.

“Ouch. O-Of course ngh n-not.” The omega laughed at the pouting alpha. It was weird how their altercation turned into this.

They were sitting on the floor; Craig still locked with Tweek. A sudden movement of the alpha cause Tweek to let out a stuttered moan, and the omega clutched his hands over his mouth, embarrassed by the sound that left his lips.

Craig moved again, causing Tweek to produce the excat same sound again.

“Ahh mnh D-D-Don’t move. Ngh.” The omega stuttered, but he could feel the knot deflating inside of him.

“Just wanted to hear that again. It was cute.” Craig said, kissing down the omega’s neck. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t deserve you.”

So, Craig had the same insecurities as Tweek. After what happened today, the omega wasn’t surprised. He had come to know a whole new side of the alpha, and he didn’t dislike it in the slightest. He looked so much more human right now. Tweek wanted to know everything about Craig. Every side and every facet of his character, no matter how dark because he was willing to let the alpha see everything of him too.

“I-I love y-you, C-Craig.” Tweek said, and it was true. He didn’t think he could love him more than he already did, but it turned out, such a thing was possible.

“I love you too, babe. Don’t ever leave me. Not ever. Stay right there by my side. I won’t ever let you leave me.” The alpha stated, tracing the bite mark, he left with his canines, on the omega’s shoulders.

“I-I wo-won’t ever l-leave.” The blonde whispered, and he meant it.

**^^^^^^^^^**

“What’s going on in that sick twisted mind of yours? I know you are up to something. I just haven’t figured it out yet.” The blonde alpha said, casually leaning against the brick wall and stumping out the cigarette.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Kinny.” The brunette answered just as casually, and Kenny narrowed his eyes at him.

The beta was sitting on a stone next to bicycle racks in front of a grocery shop, looking disinterestedly at his phone. The blonde had noticed Cartman sitting there when he left the shop and promptly took the initiative to have a chat with him, trying to figure the guy out.

“You do know exactly what I mean.” the alpha stated calmly, “So, you knew Heidi was behind it, which means you still managed to lie, even though Craig beat you up like that. You’re quite bold. Although, I didn’t think Heidi would do something like that. Must be your bad influence, or maybe she’s had a rotten core that matches yours from the start.”

“It’s not me, whose core is rotten. It’s that bitchy omega.” gritted out Cartman, pressing more firmly onto the touchscreen of his phone.

“Oh, I see. So, why would you rat out Heidi?” Kenny asked, pondering about it from the start. She was his girlfriend after all.

“For your information, I didn’t know that it was her, which means I did tell the truth. It’s her fault I feel like shit now, and my face hurting all over.” Cartman said, looking up from his phone briefly before disregarding Kenny’s existence once more.

“You’re kinda petty, aren’t you? You expect her to endure your perversions, but you get butthurt when things don’t go your way. Somewhat sounds like you.” The blonde alpha pushed further, trying to get a rise out of the beta.

“What do you want? You’re not here, annoying the hell out of me, just to have an idle chit-chat with me.” Cartman stated, irritation seeping into his voice.

“Did I hit a nerve?” asked the blonde mockingly. “What’s your agenda here? I know you’re scheming something because that’s just what you do. So, what’s that you are after?” Kenny locked eyes with the beta, though the expression he showed the blonde was anything, but revealing. That bastard was hard to read sometimes.

“Wow. You must think quite lowly of me, then. Maybe I am, for once, not planning anything.” Cartman answered, though you couldn’t call that an answer at all, since he wasn’t exactly denying it.

“I’ve always thought lowly of you, and I call bullshit on the last part.” Kenny said and narrowed his eyes at the beta. He expectantly stood in front of the brunette, waiting for a more satisfying answer, even though he knew that it was unlikely for Cartman to reveal his motive.

“Kenny, Kenny, Kenny. What does it even matter? Let’s assume that there is something that I want.” The beta started, standing up from the stone and making a dismissing gesture with his hand. “Would it change the course the future would undoubtedly take if you knew? I doubt it. But what if you are wrong, and I tell the truth for once? I told the truth about not being behind the rumours and the truth about not knowing who it was, after all. Whether I figured it out later or knew from the start, which I didn’t, is not of importance.”

“Here we go again You’re still avoiding answering my question, but I didn’t expect much from you anyway. Just tell me, what role does Heidi play? Do you genuinely like her – well, I doubt that, but hey maybe you do have something akin to a heart somewhere in the pits of darkness you call your conscience – or is she just a means to an end? I assume it’s the latter.” The blonde alpha said, mimicking Cartman’s ‘know-it-all stance’. He observed the beta’s reactions, though Eric didn’t even blink at him.

“Again, with your accusations, huh. You are irritating as fuck, Kenny.” The brunette replied, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. “She is…,” Eric started, but then he paused, looking up into the sky as to ponder about an answer. “She is my girlfriend, and I like her.” The beta answered with a smile, though the smile seemed odd, and so did the answer. With that said, Eric patted down his jeans and headed off, without saying his farewell.

Kenny blinked, and then sighed. The guy was literally sucking the life energy out of him, just by talking. The blonde put his hands into his pockets and kicked a stone, that was laying on asphalt, with his foot, walking towards the bus stop. He would keep an eye on Cartman that was for sure. The beta couldn’t be trusted, especially when he looked so calm after having been beaten with an inch of his life the other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am actually quite satisfied with how the chapter turned out, even though I edited most of it while re-reading it. I felt like the last chapter left people confused, and I apologise for it if it did. I kind of made sense in my head, but probably not for everyone. I'll try my best to go more into detail as to not leave holes in the plot. Leave kudos or comments if you like. Criticism is appreciated. <3
> 
> The next update will be between the 3rd and 10th of May. This time it's May. 😉 It's not going to take me a month to write a chapter. I actually just need one day or two 🙊
> 
> I plan to update once a week or once every two weeks, depending on the length of the chapter. Since the chapters have tended to be quite long recently, it's probably going to be once every two weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is two days late. I am sorry for my tardiness! I'll try to get Chapter 16 out earlier. 
> 
> I've thought about some of the things you had pointed out that I haven't provided any details on, such as bonding and pairing and such. Bonding is only possible when the omega is in heat. I also decided that I will keep the extent of the emotional dependency that bonding can evoke to a minimum or at least dependent on the circumstances. For example, if the bond was forced on the omega, they are not as emotionally and physically dependent on the alpha in contrary to a bond that was consensual. In addition, betas are partially able to 'mark' omegas, but the mark would fade over time, which means that a beta would have to reinforce the mark every time the omega goes into heat. So it's just a superficial mark of sorts. It is also uncommon for an alpha to get bitten by an omega. Omegas are mostly the ones who wear the mark, although it is getting more rear. Sometimes, Omegas that are officially taken wear a collar to show their status, which makes the bonding mark redundant.

Craig’s eyes cracked open, and it took him a moment until he recollected the events that happened the night before. Tweek was peacefully sleeping next to him, and the alpha felt awfully guilty, despite the blonde’s constant reassurance. After Craig had botched up their first time, Tweek didn’t really seem to care. The omega then wanted to do it again several times, and Craig didn’t mind because he made sure that their second and third time was gentle. The alpha sighed. He was mad at himself because of his inability to properly communicate sometimes. He undoubtedly trusted Tweek.

Craig looked at the mess that was the omega’s room. It was even messier than it usually was due to their activities last night. Tweek’s clothes still laid at the same spot, where Craig had thrown them at when he practically ripped them off the omega. His were also scattered around, and the bedsheets were pooling at the ground at the end of the bed; only a thin blanket covering both of them. The alpha’s eyes examined Tweek’s body and stopped at the deep angry-looking bite mark decorating the blonde’s shoulder. Tweek’s entire body was covered in small bruises that he possessively sucked into the omega’s skin. Craig traced the outline of the mark with his fingertips, and he was somehow glad that he’d had enough control and didn’t tear Tweek’s scent glands. Even if he had pierced them with his canines, the alpha wouldn’t have bonded him outside of the omega’s heat, but it would have been a painful experience. Besides, if he had done that without Tweek’s consent, he would never be able to forgive himself, since his actions had been kind of questionable.

Craig rubbed his thumbs over the blonde’s cheeks, not intending to wake him up, but Tweek’s eyes slowly fluttered open at the action. The omega reached out and mimicked the raven’s actions; a lazy smile on his face.

“G-good morning ngh.” Tweek mumbled tiredly, nuzzling into Craig’s hand.

“Morning.” The alpha answered, staring into the blonde’s green eyes.

“-am cold…” the omega yawned and pressed his body into Craig, slinging his arms around the alpha’s neck to bring him closer and bury his face into his neck.

The raven-haired teen drew Tweek closer to him and smiled into the omega’s hair. He relaxed when he smelled the blonde’s unique and sweet scent mingled with his.

“It’s a quarter past 7. Shouldn’t you get ready for school?” Craig asked, rubbing circles into Tweek’s lower back.

“Ngh…I d-don’t ngh want to b-because y-you won’t arg be there.” Tweek grunted.

“Tweek.” The alpha started, “I am so—” though he couldn’t finish because the blonde covered Craig’s mouth with his hands.

“Do-n’t.” he stated, “ngh don’t. Stop ngh a-apologising.” The omega stated. He didn’t want Craig to feel bad. It started to get annoying. The omega didn’t need the raven to treat him like a porcelain doll.

He was sick of the alpha thinking that he needed to apologise, totally disregarding the fact that Tweek liked it. The blonde gently rubbed his finger over the bruise on Craig’s face, examining the spot once again. Then he planted a soft kiss on the alpha’s lips.

“I’ll get going then.” Tweek smiled at Craig, but before he could get up the alpha reached for his arm, stopping him.

“Can I stay here? Like over the weekend?” he asked with pleading eyes, and the omega blinked.

“O-of course ngh.” Tweek answered, and he was sure his parents, who would be back in in the evening, wouldn’t mind because they liked Craig. If Tweek had any say in it, then he’d let Craig move in with him altogether.

“Thanks.” Craig whispered, and the tenseness in his shoulders disappeared.

“Ngh l-let’s go s-shower.” Tweek suggested, getting out of bed. His knees felt a bit wobbly and when his feet touched the cold floor, he almost fell but managed to hold onto the bed frame.

“You okay?” Craig questioned, shooting up from his spot to support Tweek. The omega blushed at the worried look on Craig’s face, but more at the fact that he could feel the alpha’s cum run down his inner thigh.

“-am fine arg.” Assured Tweek, welcoming his alpha’s help. The omega was glad that Craig was either oblivious to it or didn’t comment on it because the blonde felt embarrassed.

“Can you walk?” the raven-haired teen asked with a supporting arm on Tweek’s back.

“Ngh…yeah.” The omega muttered, pushing Craig forward to indicate that they could get going.

*********

When lunch time rolled around, Kyle was determined to ask Tweek why he had been late this morning, so he walked towards the lockers, where the blonde omega was trying to push some books in his chaotic and disorganised-looking locker. Kyle stopped in front of his friends and narrowed his eyes at him. He had this weird glowing aura around him, and the ginger found it disturbing. Besides, the blond was wearing a scarf; a clear and not so subtle attempt at hiding the hickeys that where probably there.

“Tweek. What’s with that disgustingly happy aura around you? You are practically glowing, and frankly put, I want to know, no, I demand to know why.” Kyle stated, tearing Tweek out of his thoughts. The blonde whipped around and blushed.

“-am ngh not g-glowing!” Tweek stuttered, but the pink hue on his cheeks only intensified, confirming that something happened. Kyle couldn’t put a finger on it, though.

“You kind of reek of Craig. His scent is all over you. Did you let him scent you?” Kyle asked with a concerned look on his face.

“Eh?” spluttered Tweek unintelligently. Did Craig unintentionally scent him? Tweek didn’t notice, but he felt all jittery inside. He wondered if he had scented Craig too. The thought made him blush because alpha normally didn’t like being scented by an omega. It was uncommon.

“Hey guys!!” they heard Bebe yell, waving at them as if she hadn’t just seen them in class. She almost ran Kyle over when she reached them.

“Can you be any louder?” Kyle said sarcastically, but Bebe ignored him, holding her phone into his face.

“Big question. Should I take the white ones or the red ones?” she asked with a serious look on her face.

Kyle blinked, shoving her hand and the phone slightly away, so he could get a better look at what she was showing him. He frowned when he saw that she wanted their opinion on which shoes to buy. As if she didn’t have enough shoes already.

“Eh. The white ones.” Answered Kyle, and Tweek nodded, though the blonde appeared to only be physically present right now.

“Wendy said the same, but I am not sure.” She rambled, but then she suddenly stopped; her eyes boring into Tweek. “Tweek. What’s with that ugly scarf? It doesn’t go well with the uniform. Don’t you have any sense of style? But enough of the ugly scarf. You smell more like Craig than yourself…” she stated, cocking her head to the side and examining him carefully until a grin suddenly creeped its way onto her face. Then she jumped up and started squealing. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Did Craig pop your ch--.” Bebe couldn’t finish her sentence because Tweek squeaked and covered her mouth.

“N-not ngh so loud!” Tweek whispered, and they looked at the students that had seen Bebe’s outburst, though they didn’t seem to pay them any attention.

“Wait. What?” Kyle said, looking at Tweek questioningly. It would explain why Tweek practically only carried Craig’s scent.

“So, he did pop your cherry. My baby’s a grown-up now.” Bebe whispered as lowly and quietly as someone with such a loud personality was capable of. She put her hands on her face and looked dreamily to the ceiling, gushing all over Tweek.

“When and where did you do it? How was it? Does Craig have a big dick?” she asked, flooding Tweek with all kind of questions. The omega looked like he was going to faint from embarrassment, so Kyle decided to save him.

“Bebe. Stop asking Tweek so many questions at once.” He reprimanded her.

“But I am dying to know!” whined the blonde girl. Kyle pulled on both sides of her cheeks, trying to stop her from being annoying.

“Ai- k-knuw yo- woan-a k-uuw tu--.” Bebe said inaudibly because the red-haired omega was still pulling on her cheeks.

“You just want to know irrelevant stuff. Who cares about Craig’s penis size?” Kyle asked, not knowing why she would want that kind of detail. The blonde omega swatted his hands from her cheeks, rubbing at them.

“Ouch. You’re no fun. What kind of question would you ask?” Bebe questioned, and Kyle rolled his eyes, turning towards Tweek who was still standing at his locker; face red like a tomato.

“If they thought about using protection, for example. I know that Tweek’s not on birth control.” Kyle commented.

“Fair enough. That’s a good question. So, Tweek did yo-, oh I guess not.” She concluded when she saw the frightened and panicked look on Tweek’s face.

Tweek visibly paled when Kyle mentioned the use of protection because he and Craig didn’t use condoms and the omega wasn’t on birth control as Kyle had just mentioned.

“ARG, WH-WHAT IAM GONNA D-DO NO-NOW?!!” he yelled, panickily shaking Bebe like a ragdoll. His voice cracked and his face morphed into one of pure horror.

“Calm down, Tweek. Calm down.” Kyle said, prying Tweek’s hands off Bebe. “Everything is going to be fine.” He continued.

“Wh-What ngh am I g-going to do arg? I-I am underaged. Ngh the d-doctor won’t arg describe me the m-morning-after ngh p-pill without my p-parents’ consent or t-the consent of ngh Craig. A-And even t-then, I need a ngh g-good enough r-reason arg, other t-than ‘I am ngh n-not ready’. Y-You ngh know that ngh d-doctors are reluctant ngh t-to prescribe it, and t-they ngh can r-refuse to ngh do so f-for personal r-reasons.” Tweek explained. His body started to visibly shake, and his eyes teared up.

“You don’t necessarily need the morning-after pill. Some birth control pills work just as fine. I’ll just give you some of mine, and they’ll have the same effect. You just need to take more than one.” Bebe piqued in, easing Tweek’s anxiety.

“Th-thank you…arg.” Tweek whispered with teary eyes.

“And Kyle, stop giving Tweek that ‘disappointed mum look’.” The girl commented, pinching the ginger’s cheek; a payback for earlier.

“I don’t look like a disappointed mum.” Grumbled Kyle, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You do.” Bebe laughed.

“I don’t.” Kyle insisted, blowing one of his red strands out of his face.

“You do.” Repeated the blonde omega, widely patting him on the back while laughing.

“I don’t.” the ginger said again, reluctant to give in.

“Ngh y-you kinda d-do sometimes.” Interrupted Tweek, and Kyle started sulking because for a fact, he did not look like a disappointed mum.

“Are you sulking?” asked Bebe, giving him an amused look.

“I am not.” Kyle answered.

“You aaare.” She sing-sang, nudging him.

“Okay, okay. Stop pestering me already.” The red-haired omega sighed, massaging his temples. “Tweek. You and Craig should have been more careful. You’re not one of those idiots that think that you can’t get pregnant when it’s your first time.” Kyle continued, turning towards Tweek. “You are not…one of those idiots, are you?” he questioned then, and the blonde gave him a blank stare.

“WHAT?! Ngh NO!” the blonde burst out, covering his mouth as he noticed the other students that were passing by stare at them. “It ngh j-just happened arg. W-We didn’t ngh plan on doing i-it. We ngh a-actually wanted ngh to w-wait.” He whispered, avoiding eye contact.

“It just…happened. It just happened.” Repeated Kyle incredulously. Now he had to admit himself that he sounded like a disappointed mum.

“And here’s the mum again.” Bebe commented, leisurely examining her fingernails and leaning against the lockers.

“God, am I the only one taking this seriously right now?” Sighed Kyle. “As Tweek already said, it’s not that easy to have the morning-after pill prescribed by a doctor without your parents – when you’re underaged – or without the consent of your alpha. Even then, doctors sometimes refuse to prescribe it for personal reason, which is sadly perfectly legal. And I don’t even want to start talking about terminating a pregnancy because that’s almost impossible, unless the alpha wants it.” The omega explained further. “If Tweek had gotten pregnant and wanted to terminate the pregnancy, then Craig would need to agree. If he agreed, everything would be fine, but if he were against it, then Tweek would have to conceive. The same goes the other way around. If Tweek wanted to keep it, but Craig didn’t, then Tweek would have to do what the alpha wants. Either way, he – as the omega – would be on the losing end of the line. Even if Tweek’s parents were on his side, the father’s voice counts more because Tweek’s parents are both betas. It’s one of the perks of being an alpha.”

“…” Tweek stared at him, not having known those kinds of things. He hadn’t thought about contraception, and now he felt bad, even though he knew that Kyle didn’t mean to guilt-trip him.

“Good thing that birth control pills and suppressants work as well if you want to prevent pregnancy. Man, why do alphas get all the privilege?” Bebe asked rhetorically. She hadn’t known any of the information Kyle had just given them either because she had never been in that kind of situation. One of her friends told her once that some suppressants and some of the ordinary birth control pills had the same effect as the morning-after pill if you took a higher dose. It was a roundabout way because it was hard to get the morning-after pill.

“Let’s get to class. But before we go, I’ll give you the pills. Six will do.” She added, refusing to think further into the topic.

Bebe gave Tweek her birth control pills, and they made their way towards their next period, having wasted their break already. Somewhere, in the middle of walking, Kyle stopped Tweek, pulling on the hemp of his uniform.

“I didn’t mean to judge you for having been sexual with an alpha. I don’t want to make you feel guilty. I was just worried. I am sorry for reacting like a ‘disappointed mum’ – as Bebe so expressively described it.” Kyle apologised, feeling bad about his behaviour. Tweek had looked so shocked and lost, it had stabbed the ginger’s heart. He should have been more sensitive and less judgemental about the topic.

“Ngh it’s fine. Y-You’re right ngh after a-all. If Bebe ngh hadn’t saved m-my ass right ngh now, I could h-have been ngh in serious t-trouble arg.” The blonde responded with a gentle look on his features. Although, he was sure that Craig would never force him to keep or terminated it. The omega knew that Craig would support him regardless of the decision he’d make.

“So, we’re good.” Kyle stated, looking at Tweek expectantly.

“W-we’re good ngh.” The blonde omega answered, squeezing the ginger’s hand.

“Come on, slowpokes. Get going.” Yelled Bebe who was already several steps ahead of them now, impatiently waiting for them. She hated waiting, even though she was prone to making people wait for her.

*********

Craig stood in front of his home, staring at the building without moving a muscle. He only wanted to get some things, so he could stay at Tweek’s house over the weekend. He opened the mailbox to his home and found it empty. He closed it again and sighed. The curtains were drawn shut, so he couldn’t even look through the window to determine if his mother was home. The alpha was still reluctant to enter the house, in spite of knowing that his father was at work. He went to the doorsteps and watched the door absentmindedly; fingers hovering over the doorbell. However, Craig withdrew his hand and fished his keys out of his jeans pocket. He pushed the key into the lock and turned it around, hearing a soft clicking sound, so he pushed the door open and stepped into the house, hoping that he wouldn’t have to see his mother.

He sighed in relief when he found his home empty and went upstairs to his room. He got a duffle bag and stuffed some essentials into it, not bothering to fold his clothes. He then went downstairs with the bag and put it on the floor next to the stairs, heading into the kitchen to get fresh water and food for Spike. His sister knew what to feed his genuine pig when he wasn’t home, but since he was already there, he could do it. So, Craig went to Spike’s cage, refilled the water and put the vegetables and fruits into the cage, patting Spike’s head and running his hands over the soft fur.

After some petting, Craig left the furball alone and went to grab his bag. As he was about to throw the bag over his shoulders, the door opened, and his mother was standing in the doorframe, looking at him.

“Craig. Where have you been?” she asked; worry lazing her voice, though Craig’s gaze was cold.

“Not here, obviously.” He answered about to be on his way, but his mother’s hand grabbed his arm.

“Let’s sit down and talk.” The omega pleaded, and Craig sighed. He didn’t really feel like talking to his mom right now. He saw the bruise on her face, the hastily applied make-up not doing the job it was supposed to do.

“Fine.” He responded, wordlessly walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. His mother followed suit and sat down in front of him. The room fell silent, and the alpha regretted having agreed.

“So? You wanted to talk.” The alpha stated; his voice monotone.

“Come back home. Things are going to get better.” She replied, and the raven-haired teen felt the anger boil inside him.

“If that’s all, then I am leaving.” Craig answered, lifting his body from the chair.

“I promise.” His mother spoke, but the alpha knew that her promises were all lies. However, he let himself be pulled down onto his seat again.

“We were doing better without him, but you took him back. You let him back into our lives.” Accused the alpha without raising his voice. His mother’s ignorance was getting on his nerves. Why did she refuse to see what he saw?

“Craig. You don’t understand. He promised that it won’t happen again. Yesterday was unlucky. He hadn’t hit me for weeks before yesterday. You shouldn’t have provoked him.” The blonde reprimanded her son, not even trying to deny the fact that her husband had indeed hit her again.

But how could she when the evidence was visibly on her face. A small vein in her left eyes was raptured, her lip was split, and Craig was sure that the fat bruise she was sporting was bigger than it appeared right now. She attempted to cover it with make-up after all.

“So, you’re practically saying I am at fault that he beats you. That I am at fault when he beats the bloody shit out of me when I try to defend you.” Craig laughed but there was no humour in his voice, and his eyes and face turned stone-cold.

“That’s not what I meant. I just want us to be a family.” The woman explained, and her face showed nothing but sadness and desperation.

The alpha wasn’t sure whom she was trying to convince: Him or herself. All he could say was that her words didn’t move him.

“We could have been a family without him.” Pointed out Craig, and the ticking of the clock intensified the tense atmosphere in the room. It perfectly conveyed how this family communicated, namely not at all.

“We were an incomplete family. You and Trisha need your father. Everyone needs a father.” The omega stated seriously, furrowing her eyebrows. She looked so much older than she actually was right now.

“I’d rather have an incomplete family than a shitty family. I don’t need him, and Trisha doesn’t need him either. Nobody needs a father that causes his family pain; a father that makes the ones he should love the most feel miserable on a daily basis. It’s not us who need him. It’s only you. You are the one who just can’t be alone. You’d rather stay with an abusive alpha than have your relationship status read: single.” Craig ranted, tapping his fingers onto the table.

“You are too young to understand those kinds of things. I love your father, and he loves me. A family is supposed to mend what has been broken, not give it up and throw it away. He doesn’t mean to hurt any of us. He promised that he’ll change.” His mom said, probably convinced by her own words.

“You can’t mend what’s been broken beyond recognition. You say that you love him, but I think you’re just holding onto a self-fabricated elusion because otherwise you wouldn’t be able to live a life like that. Do you think it’s easy for me to listen to you crying yourself to sleep, thinking I can’t hear you through the paper-thin walls? Do you think it’s easy for me to ignore your screams when he hits you or forces you to sleep with him when he is too drunk or angry to care?” Craig asked, tired of his mother’s excuses. “If he truly loved you, then he wouldn’t go around and fuck so many other people. He won’t ever change. You took him back because you hoped he had changed, but what a surprise, he hasn’t change at all.” He added; fingers scratching over the surface of the table.

“Let’s just start all over again; as a family.” She mumbled, taking his hands into hers and looking at him. “You need to give him a chance. Everyone is deserving of a second chance.”

Craig returned the gesture hesitantly. His mother was looking at him, but her gaze was empty. She long ago became a totally different person. When she first kicked his father out after years of verbal and physical abuse, she had difficulties finding herself a job, but she managed. She had then started to get out more and socialise with people; they were happy, but then after a year, his father came back and apologised. His mom had taken him back without a second thought. A few sweet words that resembled an apology and some stupid flowers, and she forgave him. Craig had been fourteen at the time his dad moved back in, promising that everything was going to be different from now on. Craig didn’t believe a word that came out of that drunkard’s mouth, and he had been right. A few weeks later, and the old-normal had become the new-normal again.

“I should go. Maybe – one day – you’ll see the monster he truly is. Monsters don’t deserve a second chance. Dad is a self-absorbed bastard who still thinks that everyone but him is at fault. Someone who is incapable of reflecting on their own behaviour or admitting their wrong-doings and take responsibility for it are not worth of it. All he ever does is making excuses for himself.” Remarked Craig and pulled his hand away. He got up, leaving the kitchen and the house and ignoring his mom calling his name.

Later that day, Craig waited for Tweek in front of the school. He still wasn’t allowed to enter school property, but the sidewalk in front of the building didn’t belong to the school, so waiting there was safe. After some time, he spotted his omega’s mop of blonde hair and send him a message. The alpha observed the blonde’s reaction and found it adorable. Tweek had jumped a little at receiving a text, and then he hastily tried to find it in his back, even though it was in his hands. When he read his text, he looked up and met Craig’s gaze with a big bright smile on his face. The omega had bid farewell to Kyle, Wendy and Bebe and ran towards the alpha and almost tackled him over.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” Craig commented, stroking Tweek’s cheek.

“I am ngh a-always happy w-when ngh I see you.” Answered the blonde, giving the alpha a peck on the lips.

“Let’s get going then.” Craig said, taking the omega’s hand in his.

“I-is everthing ngh a-alright?” the omega questioned with furrowed eyebrows. Craig wasn’t even surprised anymore that Tweek noticed. It was like he had some sensor for detecting Craig’s emotions.

“It’s…” the alpha stopped, pondering about his words. He wanted to tell the blonde that everything was find, but it wasn’t. “I’ll tell you later.” He said instead, trying to be more open about his worries.

“Okay ngh.” Answered Tweek, surprised by Craig’s willingness to talk, but they needed to talk anyway.

*********

It was Saturday, and Stan was excited about today. Kyle invited him over to ‘study’, and the alpha couldn’t be happier, especially because they would be at Kyle’s place. He had been over a few times, but it had been different at the time because only Stan had been pining for the omega and not vice versa. Today, he could try and make a good impression on Kyle’s mom. Stan was charming and winning the omega’s mother over shouldn’t be that hard.

The alpha stood in front of the Broflovski home. He was about to ring the bell when the door opened and Sheila, cladded in a dark-brown fur coat and with a bag in her hands, stepped out of the door, almost knocking him over.

“Oh Stan, it’s you. Kyle already said you would be coming over. Come in, come in.” she said, stepping out of the way to let him enter the house.

“Hello Ms Broflovski.” Greeted the alpha.

“Kyle is in his room with his cousin. Ike will get him for you.” She told him. “IKE! Tell Kyle that Stan is here!” she called for the boy who was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

It took Ike a while to respond, but after the second call, the young alpha reluctantly moved and went to the door. He knew not to anger his mom. He glowered at Stan. His mother seemed to like the guy, considering they were idly chatting at the doorsteps. When his mother saw Ike, she told him again to get Kyle because he had a guest. Then she left without knowing what kind of relationship Stan and Kyle really had going on. Ike didn’t know how she would react to the news because there were a lot of factors that could affect her reaction. However, since she seemed to be quite fond of that airhead, Kyle called his alpha, it wouldn’t be that hard to maybe convince her, but Ike could be wrong altogether because as he said, his mother could be hard to read and predict sometimes, even though she was kind of predictable.

“Yo.” Stan greeted, trying to fill the awkward atmosphere around them.

“Hi.” Ike greeted back, letting Stan into the house.

“I’ll get Kyle for you.” He said, and Stan was surprised at his civilised tone.

“Sure thing.” Answered the older alpha casually.

Stan waited and looked around, assessing the photos and the wall. Kyle had always been super cute, Stan concluded. Then Ike came downstairs again, though not with the person Stan was familiar with.

“Eh.” Uttered the alpha confused.

“I got Kyle for you.” Ike stated with a devious smirk plastered on his face.

“I am Kyle. Excuse me my question, but who are you?” the boy, the same age as he, asked and Stan blinked.

The brown-haired omega in front of him wore thick glasses that made his eyes look huge. He had an extreme overbite; front teeth lapping over his lower teeth, and he was breathing heavily. He was probably the cousin Sheila mentioned, a close relative of the red-haired omega, but the teen was the complete opposite of Kyle. The only thing they had in common was their name and their secondary gender. He was Kyle in ugly. Stan frowned.

“I am Stan, but you are not the person I’ve been looking for.” The alpha said, turning towards the small boy who was sitting on the stairs, barely able to hold his laughter in. “Ike, you little shit. That’s not my Kyle. Where’s the pretty Kyle?” he asked, feeling irritated. Of course, Ike would pull a prank on him. Stan should have known. The boy had acted too civil.

“Are you calling me ugly, you insolent scoundrel?” the chubby brunette omega asked incredulously, glaring at the alpha.

“Ehh…Well, I am obviously not calling you pretty.” He answered cautiously, trying not to sound rude, but he probably fucked that up.

The words just came out, but those weren’t the words he wanted to voice out. Why did he have the tendency to think out loud? He glared at Ike who was practically cracking up, holding his stomach. It was the little demon's fault that he found himself in such an uncomfortable situation.

“What’s going on?” A voice asked, and Stan sighed in relief that he was saved by his angel. The ginger had a questioning look on his face that was mostly directed at Ike who was rolling around on the floor, laughing.

“This rude person is looking for you.” Ugly Kyle stated, grumpily stomping up the stairs.

“Kyle!” Stan exclaimed with open arms. He wanted to give Kyle a hug, but the omega stopped him by keeping him at arm’s length.

“What did you do?” he asked, tapping his foot on the floor.

“I didn’t do anything. Your brother is bullying me!” The alpha defended himself, pointing an accusing finger at the 11-year old. Kyle knew immediately that his little brother was responsible, given his loud laughter.

“Ike, stop cackling like a maniac!” reprimanded Kyle, pulling at the boy’s cheek. “Go, solve that problem you caused with our cousin. I am not going to deal with him.”

“Sow meawn.” Grumbled Ike while the omega pinched his cheeks harshly. When Kyle let go of him, he pulled a grimace at Stan and said: “It’s not my fault that he is so insensitive.”

“Hey!” Stan exclaimed, but he shut up when the omega turned his attention towards him again.

Ike reluctantly went upstairs if not without protesting under his breath.

“I am sorry about that. I didn’t know that my cousin would come to visit us. It was on a short notice. But he won’t bother us studying.” Explained Kyle, gently touching Stan’s cheek before pulling him upstairs.

“Wait…we’re actually studying?” the alpha asked, sounding confused.

“I asked if you wanted to come over to study. What did you think I meant?” Kyle questioned in return, raising an eyebrow.

“My definition of studying seems to be different from yours.” Stated Stan. The omega blushed a deep red when the alpha winked at him.

“I didn’t mean that!” squeaked the ginger, feeling the blood rise to his cheeks even more.

“How would I know?” asked Stan, playing innocent as he shrugged.

“You’re so…arg!” Kyle complained.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” The alpha smirked, eyes darting to the omega’s ass. That action earned him a slap over the head.

They sat down on the table that Kyle had put into the middle of the room, so they could all study together. Stan wanted to sit next to Kyle, but Ike had just squeezed his way between them. Kyle hadn’t minded, but he changed his position because Stan started sulking. Now, he was sitting in between his little brother and Stan, giving his alpha some of his notes form history class because he knew that Stan did not take notes. Ike was scribbling something on his worksheet, and his cousin was occupied with his own work too, sitting opposite from the him, Ike and Stan.

“Stan? Stan? Stan!” yelled Kyle, trying to get the dark-haired alpha’s attention.

“Hmmh what?” blinked the raven. He hadn’t been listening to what the omega was saying because he had been distracted by Kyle’s beautiful face and the way he looked so cute when he was explaining things to him.

“Have you been listening?” asked the omega, intently looking at him.

“Of course.” The alpha lied, nodding his head.

“Is that so? Then you can answer the next question yourself.” Kyle told him, narrowing his eyes at Stan.

‘Shit. What subject are we studying again?’ Stan thought, but he answered the ginger anyway. “Sure thing.”

“Right.” Snorted Ike, and Stan shot him a nasty look.

The raven-haired teen read the question, faintly remembering what it was about. He scribbled down an answer, hoping it was enough. Then he showed Kyle his answer. The omega slapped his hand over his face and rubbed his temples.

“At least you knew the basic outcome, but don’t start your sentence with ‘I think it was that guy, known for his collection of human skulls’. Try to remember dates and names. Names!” Kyle said, hitting the alpha on the head with his paper. “And I knew that you were spacing out. The test is next week. So, concentrate.”

“Arg.” The alpha sighed, letting his head fall onto the table with a thud. This wasn’t what he had in mind when Kyle invited him over.

At some point, Ike made a snarky remark, and Stan had thrown a paper ball at the kid, which had quickly escalated into a paper ball war. Kyle had tried to ignore them, but he actually wanted to get some stuff done, so he slammed his hand onto the table, and both alphas turned their attention towards him.

“Knock it off, you two!” yelled the ginger. He was pissed.

“He started it!” they said simultaneously, pointing a finger at each other.

“I am so going to kill you both if you don’t shut up.” Kyle gritted out. Stan and Ike fell silent when they saw the pissed off look on the omega’s face. They knew not to fuck with Kyle. The ginger could be scary when he was angry.

Stan was relieved when Kyle announced that they were done for the day. His head felt like it was exploding. Besides, now that there were outside, he could finally spend some alone time with the omega. They crossed the road and stopped at the playground, each of them sitting down on a swing. They sat there in a comfortable silence, and Stan wanted to ask Kyle about his old school; the thought had occupied his mind since the day before when Ike mentioned that something had happened there. The alpha was raking his brain about how to start their conversation, so that he could subtly address it without seeming suspicious or nosy. He watched Kyle who was swinging slightly; face turned to his lap.

“What was your old school in New Jersey like? You’ve never talked about it.” The alpha spoke up, getting Kyle’s attention. So much about trying to be subtle, but maybe straight forward was the better way to go.

“Like any other school.” The omega answered, although his body tensed at the question. Kyle narrowed his eyes at the alpha, wondering why he would bring that topic up all of a sudden when he had never really bothered about it before.

“Why are you asking so suddenly?” the ginger asked, observing the raven-haired teen’s reaction.

“Just…out of curiosity?” Stan stated casually, though his voice went up, making the sentence sound more like a question than a statement.

“Curiosity.” Kyle repeated, but he knew that there was more to it. “Did Ike tell you?” he asked without beating around the bush.

Now it was the alpha’s time to get all tense. He promised not to tell Kyle what Ike told him, but it seemed like the omega knew better. He rubbed his clenched jaw, not knowing how to proceed from there.

“Well, not directly.” Stan responded honestly.

Kyle’s silence was making the raven nervous, so he spoke up again.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to talk about it. It just…seems to bother you.”

“How much did he tell you?” the omega questioned after some time; his eyes focused on the ground below. The wind blew through his hair, tousling it slightly.

Kyle didn’t want to talk about it, really. He had done a good job so far in repressing those bad memories completely. Right now; however, his anger was more directed at Ike for telling Stan than at Stan for mentioning it.

“Just that…there was an _incident_.” Stan said, scratching the back of his head. “He didn’t go into detail, though.” He quickly added, trying ease the tension that had developed between them.

The alpha suddenly stood up from the swing, his feet dragging over the ground until he stopped right in front of Kyle, grabbing the rope of the swing and leaning over the omega. “You can trust me, you know.” Stan whispered softly, laying his head onto Kyle’s shoulders.

The omega bit his bottom lip harshly. He did trust Stan, but he had never talked about it with everyone before because he wanted to forget it; tell himself that it never happened in the first place.

“I know.” Kyle whispered in a low voice. He let go of the swing and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck. He just wanted to be close to him right now. Stan returned the hug and held him close, rubbing the omega’s back.

“I don’t know how or where to start.” Muttered Kyle, breathing in the alpha’s scent.

“Anywhere is fine.” Stan whispered back, not letting go of the ginger.

“In my old school, the alpha had come up with that… _game_.” Kyle started, and Stan was listening intently while tightening his hold.

**_____ _Flashback______**

_Kyle went to his locker to get some of his books, his ears peeking up when he heard a group of alphas laugh among themselves, exchanging stories about their latest sexual conquest._

_“She was at least worth 4 points.” One of the alphas, whose voice he didn’t recognise, boasted._

_“No way!” protested someone else. That voice, Kyle was familiar with. It was Jaden’s. He was a classmate of his. A pompous douchebag who thought that he was better than everyone else._

_“He’s right, dude. She won’t be worth more than 2 points if at all. She is known for sleeping around.” The third alpha, Jaden’s best friend Taylor, responded._

_“But she’s hot.” Remarked the one who spoke up first._

_“That’s not how it works. Sure, the reward is higher if the omega is hot but if you get the uptight ones to sleep with you, then it doesn’t matter whether they are hot or not. It’s just a bonus if they happen to be a catch. You won’t get more than 8 points in total.” Explained Jaden in his usually know-it-all kind of way._

_“So, whom did you get?” the teen asked impatiently._

_“I got to fuck Nathan.” Jaden boasted._

_Kyle listened to their conversation and when he heard Nathan’s name, his breath caught in his chest. He sat next to the omega in one of his classes, but Nathan was usually quiet and shy. To hear that he slept with Jaden made Kyle sick to his stomach because there was no way that it happened consensually. Even though, the ginger didn’t really know Nathan personally, he knew enough to know that the raven-haired omega with hazelnut-brown eyes wouldn’t do that. He seemed like the no-sex-before-marriage kind of guy._

_“The omega from class C. I call bullshit. Everyone knows that he’s a prude.” Taylor argued, seemingly not believing his friend._

_“Omegas are more willing when they’re high or intoxicated.” Jaden mentioned casually._

_The comment made Kyle’s blood boil. At least it would explain why Nathan apparently had sex with the alpha. He wasn’t even capable of saying ‘no’ in the first place because he was drugged._

_“Haven’t thought about that. Isn’t it against the rules?” Taylor asked curiously, but he didn’t seem bothered by Jaden telling them that he practically used drugs and alcohol to take advantage of the omega they were talking about._

_“Since when did we agree on any rules? The point is to get laid. The how doesn’t matter. Omegas are into sex. That’s what they are made for. They’re just playing hard to get.” Jaden commented; his tone degrading and harsh._

_They laughed at that and walked towards Kyle’s direction. The omega was still standing at his locker; the door wide open. He held his breath and hoped they wouldn’t notice him and just pass him by. He had managed to keep a low profile since he first entered High School. Kyle rummaged through his open locker, pretending to be invested in finding something specific. He had heard rumours about that stupid ‘game’ the alphas started to play about two months ago. Apparently, they got points if they managed to sleep with an omega. The pointing system was divided into three sections for which you could get up to 5 points: the sexual act, the omega’s looks, and the promiscuity of the omega. It was a game that was getting more popular, and even Betas started to join._

_Kyle had really hoped that it wouldn’t be more than a rumour, but after hearing the group of alphas talk so openly about it confirmed that it wasn’t just a rumour. The omega was contemplating about whether he should inform the principal or just ignore it. He didn’t have good experiences and most of the times, he was sent away. They would tell him that they would investigate the matter, but nothing ever happened. So, Kyle gave up. He was tired of talking against a wall._

_Suddenly, he felt someone close his locker for him; the loud bang alarmed him, and his body went rigid. He didn’t turn around at first, but he didn’t have to because two alphas were casually leaning against the lockers, looking at him._

_“Hey there, Kyle.” Jaden greeted, playing with one of Kyle’s strands of hair._

_“What do you want. Fuck off.” Kyle spat, swatting the alpha’s hand away. His pulse was racing, and he tried to get his breathing under control. He didn’t want to become one of their targets._

_“So uncute. That’s not a way for an omega to talk.” Jaden mocked, but his eyes were dark and calculating. His friend, the one Kyle didn’t recognise, snickered at that._

_“Leave me alone.” The omega growled as he turned towards the alpha._

_“I kinda like that feisty attitude of yours. I wonder if you’d still run your mouth like that once I had my way with you.” Jaden whispered into his ear, caging him against the locker. He was breathing down the omega’s neck, and it made him uncomfortable._

_“Fuck.Off.Asshole. I am not interested.” Kyle gritted out, glaring up at the alpha and pushing at his chest._

_“Aww. So boring.” The alpha said, pushing away from Kyle and holding his hands up in mock-defence. “See yeah, around.” He winked, motioning to his friend that it was time to leave._

_Kyle watched them leave; the sounds of their shoes echoing through the hallway seemed somewhat louder than usual. The omega slid down the lockers and brought his knees to his chest. He ran his hand over his face and then through his hair, calming his ragged breathing. Jaden’s alpha scent had an intimidating effect on him, and it made the ginger angry. At least, he stood his ground, but Kyle wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! As always, leave comments and kudos. You're opinion is appreciated <3 If there are any errors or if something is confusing don't hesitate to point it out 😊 
> 
> I ended the chapter with a flashback that will continue in the next chapter. Then, we'll know what happened. 
> 
> I'll post chapter 16 between the 17th and 22th of May.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is up. Two days later than expected, but my internet connection didn't work because I live in such a shithole of village. The only place, where you constantly had internet was on a fucking hill near the football fields -.-
> 
> Two days without a proper internet connection is horrible!! 
> 
> There is going to be a sexual content warning + a trigger warning, so if people feel uncomfortable or might be triggered reading it they can skip it.
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments by the way!!

_Nothing unusual happened for the next two weeks, but it didn’t stop Kyle from being even more conscious about his surroundings than he had already been to begin with. He couldn’t shake off that weird feeling that he had in is guts, whenever he walked through the halls, and Jaden and his cronies passed him by. He had been avoiding places, where he would be at risk of being at his one, like the pest. He even started having lunch with people he wouldn’t normally have lunch with. Right now, the omega was sitting in his seat, waiting for the history teacher to walk in and finally start his lesson. He was reading over the paragraph they had been assigned to read, though the words wouldn’t translate in his mind. They were just words without context. Kyle was staring at them, trying to actively collect every piece of information the paragraph provided, yet he still didn’t know what the text was all about. Due to the teacher’s absence, his classmates started to mingle with their usual groups that were clearly divided by status. The redhead’s eyes wandered to the group that was led by Jaden and his two best friends Taylor and Sam, consisting of the popular kids in class. Jaden, who was sitting on the table; his body leaned back, and his weight rested on his left arm, seemed to be telling his friends some story, and it had to have been something funny because the rest of the group started laughing, including himself. Kyle figured that it was probably something that couldn’t be considered funny at all. The omega felt the irritation starting to get a hold of him. The way Jaden threw his head back when he laughed, the typical dismissive gestures he made with his hands, and the cocky smirk plastered on his face, pissed Kyle off._

_The omega got back to the text and rested his cheek into the palm of his hand; body falling into a more relaxed pose. His fingers played with his ear, and he pressed his pointer finger onto the tragus, trying to drown out the loud atmosphere and especially the alphas’ laughs in the background. He was dead set on concentrating on the text, but he happened to listen to the conversation of two of his classmates who were sitting close to him. Kyle didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the topic caught his attention. Cathy and Lola, both betas, were whispering among each other, mentioning the game Jaden and Sam had come up with over summer break._

_“I heard that they apparently post videos online.” Lola, a girl with long dark hair that were adorned with silly-looking bows, whispered with her entire body turned towards her friend; an attempt to be as secretly about it as possible._

_“No way.” Gasped Cathy, pretending to be shocked. Kyle rolled his eyes._

_“The video’s only show the omega, though.” Commented Lola in a prolonged whisper._

_“Why are alphas and male betas so obsessed with omegas?” Cathy asked, pulling her equally long blonde hair out of the way and slumping further into her seat._

_‘Wow. That’s the question you are going for? Shouldn’t you be more concerned about the fact that they take videos to begin with, presumably without the omega’s consent.’ Kyle thought bitterly, mind going back to the conversation he overheard Jaden, Taylor and another alpha having._

_“Because they’re easy.” Reasoned Lola, acting as if she had figured it all out._

_Kyle stopped listening at some point, and his eyes started scanning the room again; thoughts racing. His green orbs fell on the raven-haired omega sitting by the window, absentmindedly staring at nothing in particular. Kyle had been thinking about what happened to Nathan ever since Jaden boasted about having slept with him, or rather having forced the omega to have sex with him aka raping him. The redhead wanted to approach his fellow omega and talk to him and offer support, but he didn’t know how to start a conversation or what to say. They weren’t close after all. Only yesterday, he saw Nathan run out of the gym’s locker room with dishevelled clothes, and a tear-struck face. Jaden came out shortly afterwards, seemingly undisturbed and looking like nothing had happened, even though it was obvious what he had done to the dark-haired omega. Kyle wished he had followed the upset omega, but Jaden would have seen him, and the redhead wanted to avoid running into him or be seen by the alpha at all. Kyle felt lost. He felt at a loss of words, and his action – or the lack thereof – made him feel guilty. Why didn’t he just run after him?_

_The red-haired omega observed Nathan. He looked paler than usual under the rays of the sun that fell through the window, and his normally brilliant and bright blue eyes had dulled. There were dark circles under his eyes, clearly indicating that he didn’t get enough sleep, probably plagued with night terrors. His hair was messy and unkempt, and he was gnawing at the tip of his thumb. Kyle noticed that the outer nailfold had started bleeding. Nathan; however, didn’t appear to even realise what the vigorous assault to his fingertip had resulted in. The blood was slowly running down the raven-haired omega’s thumb; small drops continuing to drip on the table, covering the wood with small red dots._

_The redhead balled his hands into tight fists, trying to get his knees to do their job, so that he could stand up and walk over to the omega. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding the least why he kept hesitating. Was it the guilt he felt because he didn’t comfort him the other day? Maybe. The omega continued to observe how Nathan kept biting, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped up; the sudden movement causing the other students to fall silent for a moment and look at him with surprise. Some were confused and others seemed somewhat annoyed, but only Nathan didn’t move a muscle. The red-haired omega walked over to the other omega, halting in his steps right in front of him._

_“You’re bleeding. Let’s go to the infirmary.” Kyle stated with a concerned expression on his face, holding out a tissue. Nathan neither answered nor did he look up or stop what he was doing. Yet, the stiffening of his body told Kyle that he had at least heard him._

_“Let’s go.” The ginger whispered softly, extending his hand to the raven, who took it, albeit with hesitation in his movements, pressing his injured finger into the tissue that Kyle had offered him. The students around them started whispering, and Jaden’s group was catcalling them loudly._

_At that moment, the teacher finally made his appearance, silencing the wild whispers, laughter and calls._

_“Where are you going?” Mr Anderson, an alpha, asked confused._

_“To the infirmary. Nathan is bleeding.” Explained the omega curtly. Nathan kept his eyes glued to the ground, tightening his grip onto Kyle’s hand to the point of being painful. The ginger didn’t show any sign of discomfort at the firmness of the other omega’s clasp._

_“Alright, then. But don’t take too long.” Mr Anderson answered._

_When Kyle left the classroom with Nathan in tow, he involuntarily locked eyes with Jaden, who seemed amused by the situation. He winked at the omega, and Kyle could feel the bile come up his throat._

_“Is everything alright?” Kyle asked Nathan, worry seeping into his voice._

_The redhead inspected the wound and sprayed the disinfectant, that he had carefully laid out on the table, on the finger. Nathan flinched and hissed lowly due to the burning sensation the antiseptic caused, though he didn’t pull away. Then, Kyle wrapped the bandage over the omega’s finger, cut the end with a scissors and tied one end of the bandage with the other end, creating a perfect knot. The ginger felt stupid for asking that question because it was quite obvious that, no, Nathan was not alright. Kyle really wanted to slam his head onto the table._

_The raven-haired omega was sitting on the stretcher, the fingernails of his free hand clawing at the paper cloth that laid beneath him. He turned his head away, pursing his lips._

_“’m fine.” Nathan mumbled with a cracking voice that was barely above a small whisper. His head dropped even lower, and his lips started quivering and his shoulders trembling._

_Kyle didn’t know how to address it. Should he just straight-out ask him? Or tell him that he knew? The ginger usually had a ready tongue, but he wanted Nathan to tell him at his own pace. He didn’t want to upset him any further by coming off to blatant or insensitive. Kyle didn’t even know whether it was a good idea to touch him right now because everyone reacted differently to being touched after they had to live through something like that. It could be upsetting, even if it was meant as a comforting gesture._

_“You can tell me. I won’t judge you.” Kyle tried, turning his body towards Nathan to indicate that he was offering him an open ear._

_Nathan put his face into both of his hands and started sobbing. “Ngh…I-I…arg…” the dark-haired omega hiccupped, unable to properly communicate through the tears. “I-I…arg…di-didn’t…w-w ngh…ant it…arg…he j-just…ngh” he cried, violently shaking his head; the scent of a distressed omega hitting Kyle full force._

_“It’s okay. Take your time. I’ll be there.” Comforted Kyle, nodding at the other omega to encourage him to keep talking. He released a comforting scent; an attempt to calm Nathan down and stop him from releasing more of his pheromones._

_The ginger had difficulties calming the raven down, and it took some time until he was able to talk without bursting out in tears whenever he started. Kyle felt so sorry for him, and he felt bad and guilty for not reaching out to his fellow omega sooner. The redhead tried to talk to the counsellor about it, but the beta brushed him off, telling him that he needed to make an appointment._

_“What happened?” the omega asked cautiously, keeping his voice low as to not distress the black-haired omega further._

_“A few weeks ago, Ana in-invited me to her birthday p-party ngh…I ngh I didn’t k-know that alphas would b-be there. I sh-should have left ngh…I should have just left. It ngh was my fault. It’s m-my fault ngh.” Nathan chocked out, tears running down his cheeks and snot from his nose. Kyle offered him another tissue._

_“It’s not your fault.” Kyle said, furrowing his brows and trying so hard not to cry with the other omega._

_“Ngh…I was…flattered at first that he paid attention to me.” Nathan looked up, meeting Kyle’s eyes for the first time after having kept his gaze on the ground for almost the entire time._

_The ginger didn’t say anything. He was just there to listen because he feared that him saying something could be misinterpreted by Nathan._

_“He said he’d take me home. I didn’t know that they spiked the drinks with alcohol. I don’t normally do that. I am not like that.” The raven explained holding his breath for a moment to chew on his bottom lip. He had stopped crying – perhaps because he had run out of tears – and his voice was clearer now, still broken though._

_“He was nice to me, listening to what I had to say…I started to feel comfortable around him, and I didn’t think twice about the amount of drinks he had been offering me. I just accepted them…he even took me to the bathroom when I felt sick.” The omega said, and the tears started to well up again. Kyle was running out of tissues if it continued like this._

_“He pro-promised to bring me ho-home ---fely…ngh. I was so stupid because I believed him. I actually f-felt ngh…s-s-safe with him. He pushed me into the backseat of his car, and I, I told him to stop, but…he said that he knew that I wanted it. He raped me. Jaden raped me. I said ‘no’, but he didn’t listen, telling me that I should stop playing hard to get and enjoy it. He was even taking pictures of me and when he was done, he drove me home and said that we should do it again…”_

_Kyle had moved position and sat next to him on the stretcher. He didn’t sit too far away, but not too close either. Even though, Kyle wanted to hug him in order to comfort the other omega, the ginger knew that he shouldn’t be the one to initiate any kind of physical contact, but in the end, he had reached for Nathan’s hand and squeezed it tightly anyway. Kyle wanted him to know that he supported him, that he was there. Nathan had put his head on the red-haired omega’s shoulder and cried again while Kyle gently rubbed soothing circles into his back and stroked his hair._

_“I feel so disgusting. I am disgusting. I tried to wash it off, but it won’t go away. I feel so dirty, and every time I close my eyes, I can feel him move inside me. It makes me retch. I am so angry, but I am angrier at myself because I let it happen. I feel so ashamed. Perhaps, I gave him false signals or maybe I shouldn’t have gotten drunk. It’s my fau--.” Before Nathan could finish his sentence, Kyle stopped him, looking him in the eye._

_“It’s not your fault. It’s never your fault. It’s him who is at fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. He did. You told him to stop, and he didn’t. It doesn’t matter that you were drunk, and even if you were flirting with him doesn’t mean that’s an invitation. You said ‘no’, and ‘no’ means ‘no’, not ‘maybe’ or ‘go ahead’.” Kyle ranted, almost getting lost there because he felt so angry._

_“Ever since that day, he’s been seeking me out constantly, threatening to send the pictures he took of me to my parents if I don’t sleep with him. He even shared me with his friends.” The raven confessed, fiddling with his fingers and pulling on his uniform while new fresh tears streamed down his face._

_“You should report him.” Advised the ginger, hoping he would do so. The fact that Jaden used blackmail to force Nathan to do things was revolting and despicable. He needed to be stopped, and so did the game and the rest of those fuckers who thought that participating in a raping game was a fun thing to do in your free time._

_“I can’t. Nobody would believe me. I can’t let my parents find out. I don’t want them to be disappointed.” Nathan whispered, looking away from Kyle and whipping the tears away; scent thickening again. The red-haired omega knew, where the raven’s fear came from._

_“I believe you.” Stated Kyle earnestly, and Nathan’s eyes widened a fraction. His eyes were swollen and read due to the crying, and his cheeks had gotten a rosy colour too. He looked so vulnerable and broken._

_“Thank you…for listening and for believing me.”_

_“Will you think about reporting him? I’ll go with you to the police if you want.” Kyle told him._

_“Okay.” Mumbled Nathan; his voice sounding insecure._

_After school, Kyle went with Nathan to the police station, sitting in the waiting room and ready to file the report. The raven-haired omega’s hands were clasping the fabric of his jeans, anxiously waiting for the police officer to come get them. The ginger on the other hand, was starting to get mildly annoyed by how long it took the officer to get there. He was about to get up and give them some piece of his mind when the alpha entered the room with a cup of tea in his hands, offering it to the distraught omega._

_“My name is detective Ryan Walsh. You’re here to file a report, so what’s your name?” the alpha said, sitting down in front of the two omegas._

_“Nathan Evans.” Stated the raven, fidgeting with his fingers beneath the table._

_“Age?” asked the man with a neutral face, taking notes._

_“Six-Sixteen, sir.” Answered the omega with a shaky voice._

_“Sixteen. Do your parents know that you are filing a report?” Detective Walsh asked curiously, dragging his pencil over the paper._

_“Mhm…n-no…” admitted Nathan nervously._

_“He’s sixteen. His parents don’t have to be there.” Kyle clarified with a frown._

_“Right. About what sort of crime are we talking about?” the man continued his questioning, ignoring the redhead._

_“…Ngh…I, I…” stuttered the raven-haired omega, though the words didn’t get pass his lips._

_“He was raped.” The ginger stated, giving the other omega’s hand a comforting and supporting squeeze._

_“Okay. You need to tell me when it happened, where and who it was.” Detective Walsh told Nathan, making eye contact with him._

_“The first t-time it’s h-happened 18 days ago after a party in his car. From there, every once in a while, whenever he wanted it and yesterday too…” the omega said; gaze wandering down to the floor._

_“Go on.” Detective Walsh said, and Kyle shot him a nasty glare because the alpha was being insensitive about the subject. His voice sounded disinterested and his expression unsympathetic, as if he didn’t believe a word the omega said._

_“Jaden Smith raped me.” Nathan stated; his voice now more confident._

_“Jaden Smith? Jaden Smith as in the police president’s son? You know that’s quite an allegation to make.” Commented the alpha, raising his eyebrow._

_“So, what if he’s the police president’s son?” asked Kyle irritated; his tone harsh._

_“Listen, Nathan. You know that false accusations can ruin someone’s life easily. Once the defamation started, there’s no going back, and it’s going to stick to them like glue. It’s going to follow them everywhere.” The man explained, and Kyle could see that new tears were starting to collect in the other’s eyes._

_“I am n-not lying!” he cried, sniffling and trying to rub the tears away to stop them from falling._

_“He’s telling the truth. You’re obligated to investigate!” Kyle said angrily; the frown on his face deepening._

_“Alright, Nathan. You’ll have to tell me in detail what happened the first time he allegedly forced himself upon you.” The detective said, though he didn’t seem to really want to. And Kyle could have punched the man in the face for using the word ‘allegedly’._

_“Mnh…h-he ngh f-forced me to have sex with him arg…he pushed me into his car after the part and started to undress and touch me. I said ‘no’. I, I didn’t want it!” the dark-haired omega choked out._

_“Where exactly did he touch you? Did you get sexually aroused? What clothes were you wearing?” he asked, making the raven-haired omega visibly uncomfortable._

_“Wh-What? I…” asked Nathan. He looked confused and taken aback by the questions._

_“What kind of question are these? What does it matter? It’s inappropriate to ask those kinds of things. Sexual arousal is a physiological reaction.” Piqued in Kyle, tapping his finger onto the table; the noise filling the room along with the raven-haired teen’s sobs._

_“Please, refrain from interfering, and some people would argue otherwise. If he were to go to trial, he would have to expect these sorts of questions. Nathan, you said that you were at a party. Were you intoxicated?” questioned Detective Walsh, and Kyle was about to lose his temper._

_“Mnh…ngh…a-a ngh little…” confessed Nathan, and the way his pheromones filled up the room was an obvious indicator that he was upset._

_“If you are making these allegations because you feel ashamed for having sex, then you should reconsider. Filing in a false report can get you in trouble.”_

_“Ngh…” Nathan sniffled and sobbed; fat tears falling down his face. “I, I am…not…arg l-lying…” he wailed, standing up from his chair and running out of the room. The detective sighed, and Kyle called after the raven._

_“And you call yourself detective, part of the police and guardian of those who need help and protection. They’re playing a raping game at our school, but nobody seems to care. What the fuck is wrong with you people?” Kyle asked incredulously, contempt lacing his tone._

_“He wouldn’t get through a trial. It’s his word against the words of Jaden Smith. It’ll amount to nothing. It’s better to get over it and move one. It’s hard to get such cases to trial and even harder to win them.” The alpha said, mulling over the things Kyle had just said._

_“Easy for you to say. This is getting ridiculous. This whole institution is a farce.” Commented Kyle scornfully before he left and went to catch up to Nathan._

_The ginger found him hunched up against a dumpster. He was sniffling, crying and scratching at his neck, causing the angry red streaks to draw blood. Kyle crouched down in front of him, tearing his hands away from his neck and talking to the raven-haired omega in a soothing and gentle voice in order to calm him down._

_“Hey, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Kyle said. He didn’t know what else to say, since he didn’t expect Nathan to be asked those kinds of questions._

_“No, it’s not. It’s all your fault. You convinced me to go to the police, but they didn’t even believe me. I feel so embarrassed right now, and it’s your fault! I shouldn’t have listened to you in the first place!” yelled the raven-haired teen, glaring at Kyle and slapping his hands away while snot and tears covered most of his face._

_“I just wanted to help you. I didn’t know that they would be such assholes.” Kyle justified himself. This was getting tiring, although he could understand why the omega directed his anger at him._

_“I don’t need your help! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” screamed Nathan; his upset scent getting even stronger. Kyle wanted to reach out to him to calm him down, but he didn’t._

_“I understand you’re upset.” Kyle started, though he couldn’t say anything else because of the other omega’s wails accompanied with humourless laughter._

_“No, you don’t. You don’t know how I feel. You’ll never know how I feel.” Spat Nathan, digging his nails deeper into his own skin._

_“You know what, fine. Have it your way. I just wanted to help you, but you’re just being ungrateful right now.” Kyle spat back. Right after he said those words, he wanted to take them right back._

_“You aren’t any better. Now, you’re judging me too! AARGH!” the raven yelled, grabbing at his dark locks and even tearing out some hair._

_“Hey, listen to me.” Tired Kyle, stopping Nathan from running off by holding his arm. “LISTEN TO ME, GOD DAMN IT!!!”_

_“LET GO OF ME!” screamed Nathan, and Kyle let go, watching the other omega run down the pavement; the sound of his shoes echoing through the empty streets._

_“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Kyle groaned, slapping his face with both of his hands and then rubbing his temples harshly. Now, he was being just as insensitive as that asshole who called himself a detective._

_The next day at school was difficult. Nathan didn’t talk to Kyle, and it looked like he had completely closed himself of. The ginger felt disappointed and guilty because he had yelled at Nathan the day before, but the raven’s accusing tone had pissed him off. He didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, and he didn’t mean to be inconsiderate. Jaden needed to be stopped, but since he was the son of the police president, the police didn’t believe them. They just thought that Nathan got his feelings hurt by Jaden and now tried to get back at him and take revenge. The redhead figured that he would give Nathan some time, but no way in hell, would he let Jaden and the other alphas and betas who participated in the that sicko-game continue doing so._

_The Kyle was standing in front of the school’s entrance after his last class had ended, waiting for Nathan to show up, so that he could apologise for his behaviour and for his harsh words. The omega looked around and then checked the time on his phone. The raven-haired omega was late, and the redhead started to get worried. Most students had already left, so the school was almost empty now, except for the few unlucky souls that got detention. He waited five minutes, then ten. The more time passed, the more concerned the omega got, and after fifteen minutes, and two calls that went straight to voicemail, Kyle started to look for Nathan. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The muscle in his throat felt like it was constantly contracting because there wasn’t enough saliva in his mouth to swallow the imaginary knot that was sitting right above his larynx._

_He asked some students, who he passed in the hall, whether they had seen Nathan, and one told him that he was headed towards the west block of the school building. The fact that Nathan went there was a bad sign, and Kyle could feel his heart drop._

**_Sexual Content Warning And Possible Trigger Warning_ **

_Kyle opened the door to the room, from which the cries were coming from and froze in shock. Nathan was crying, and the scent of distress filled the room. Jaden was violently thrusting into him, and one of his friends was holding the omega down with both hands while Taylor was filming the whole thing. The alpha scent was laying thick in the air, making Kyle retch. When the red-haired omega entered the room, they looked up at him, and Jaden gave him a loop-sided grin._

_“Oh, Kyle. Here to join us? I am not against it.” The alpha smirked, and his friends laughed at the comment._

_“LET GO OF HIM!” yelled the redhead; anger and disgust coiling in his belly together with the fear for his classmate._

_“Why should I? He’s clearly enjoying himself.” Jaden commented, accentuating his point by snapping his hips forward roughly, making the sobbing omega beneath him moan out. “See, he likes it. Maybe I put a baby in him.”_

_Jaden’s hands roamed around the half-naked black-haired omega’s body, whose eyes were closed, and mouth hung open. His expression was clearly troubled, but he couldn’t control the noises that were drawn out of his body. It was clear to Kyle that Nathan’s mind and body reacted completely differently._

_“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” the ginger yelled again, trying to keep his features from showing any sign of fear._

_“Be a little patient. It’ll be your turn soon enough.” The alpha commented dismissively, biting down onto one of the raven-haired omega’s nipples, causing the boy to scream out._

_Kyle wanted to turn around and get help, but he was grabbed by Taylor who was previously holding the camera._

_“Let go!” screamed the omega, kicking the alpha in the shin. It earned him a punch in the face, and Kyle fell to the ground; head spinning._

_“Stupid bitch.” Taylor spat, clenching his hand around Kyle’s jaw. The grip was painful, and the omega tried to kick him again, though he was pushed to the floor and immobilised._

_From the corner of his eyes, Kyle saw how Jaden slapped Nathan hard across the face before he let go of the raven. He threw him down from the old teacher’s desk and then kicked him in the stomach, whispering something into the omega’s ear that made him go slack. The alpha that had been holding Nathan’s arms, was now sitting across the room in a chair, taking a smoke._

_“Leave him alone!” Kyle called out as good as he could. The alpha pinning him to the ground seemed amused by his struggles._

_The ginger watched with wide eyes as Jaden took long determined steps towards him; the clicking sound of his boots deafening to his ears._

_“I’ll take good care of you.” The alpha said, switching positions with his friend._

_Jaden was hovering above Kyle, but the omega was busy looking at Nathan, who was laying on the floor; chest heaving up and down due to his distress as the heavy scent of the raven was spreading through the room. His legs were bare, and his body was only covered by the ripped sweatshirt of his uniform. His fingernails were clawing at the dirty floor of the old classroom, but he didn’t move otherwise, probably not able to get up on his legs and walk._

_Kyle started to struggle harder against Jaden’s hold. He was disgusted by how close the alpha was. He hated the tickling feeling of his breath on his neck._

_“Why so reluctant. I know you want it just as bad.” Whispered Jaden, and Kyle recoiled at that._

_He couldn’t move because his hands were pinned above his head, and the grip on his face made Kyle’s eyes water. He was scared. The contracting feeling in his chest was back, and he started breathing heavily; panic rising in his throat. The thick pheromones of the alpha shook him to the bones because he couldn’t move or talk. Kyle felt like he had just swallowed his tongue, and now he was barely able to take even breaths in and out. He felt like suffocating on all the scents around him._

_“You smell nice. I like the scared look in your eyes.” The alpha laughed; eyes raking over Kyle’s body._

_“Fu-Fuck o-off.” Kyle choked out, digging his fingernails into the calloused skin of Jaden’s hands._

_“Look at you, struggling. I am holding you down with only one hand, you know.” Mocked the alpha, hitting a nerve. Kyle hated that feeling. He truly hated feeling so weak right now._

_“Let’s see what’s hidden underneath that uniform of yours.” Jaden said, licking his lips._

_“Ngh” Kyle tried to protest, but no word was getting past his lips. He closed his eyes and tried to get out of the boy’s clasp. His jaw was hurting, and he was starting to lose control over his own pheromones._

_At some point, Jaden had let go of his jaw and his hand travelled down to the buttons of his shirt, pulling at them. The third alpha, that Kyle didn’t know the name of, was still sitting across the room, watching the show with amusement while Taylor held the camera. Kyle panicked as the buttons started to pop off, the distress starting to overwhelm him. That’s when he bit Jaden in the arm, sinking his teeth into the muscle. The alpha growled at that, letting go of the omega for a brief moment. Kyle used the opportunity to hastily crawl away, holding the torn shirt together to cover himself. His breathing was ragged, and his level of anxiety had far surpassed 100 percent. His eyes were darting across the room, though he didn’t want to take his eyes of the alphas in the room._

_“What the fuck, you nasty bitch!” yelled Jaden, shaking his hand. “Do what your supposed to do. Just spread your legs.” The alpha’s scent got heavier, and his eyes turned predatory. The tone in his voice made Kyle’s blood freeze._

_Suddenly, his own distraught scent and Jaden’s agitated alpha scent were cancelled out by Nathan’s sweet pheromones. All three alphas reacted to the dense smell of an omega in heat. Kyle’s eyes widened, and the only thing he heard was the raven-haired omega’s anxious and terrified screams before Kyle blacked out._

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

“I woke up in the hospital. My mom and Ike freaked out, and my dad was shouting at someone over the phone.” Kyle finished, and Stan didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t even know how to feel. He was shocked and angry at the same time.

The alpha didn’t understand why people would do that. Why they would play as sick game like that; a game that basically treated omegas like a sex object. Like they were just a fair game. It disgusted him to the very core, especially the fact that the police didn’t believe them, accusing Kyle’s friend of lying, instead of looking into the case and treating the matter with care. Even though, Kyle said that nothing serious happened to him, it didn’t strike Stan as nothing. The omega seemed to have dismissed the fact that he had been sexually assaulted, thinking that denying the gravity of what had happened was the best option for him to cope with a traumatising event. The thought that someone touched his Kyle made him furious. He really wanted to rip out that guys throat.

“…I don’t know what to say.” The raven-haired alpha answered, tightening his arms around Kyle. The omega was clinging onto him, burying his face into Stan’s chest; shoulder’s trembling.

“Maybe my dad was right after all. I couldn’t help Nathan, and I wasn’t even able to defend myself because I was too scared. I am weak.” The omega whispered, tears running down his face.

“No. No, you’re not weak.” Stan whispered back, enjoying the tight embrace they both shared. “You have a strong mind. You’re the type of person who fights their battles with words and wits. We’re always expected to act courageously, but everyone is scared every once in a while.”

The raven knew how much Kyle hated feeling powerless, in particular because it was a feature that was associated with omegas. You were always being judged by your secondary gender. That was all people ever saw. Not even the law would stand up against the powerful, even if they broke it as could be seen in the case of Kyle’s friend. The police didn’t act because the alpha accused of the crime happened to have a powerful father. It sucked, and it wasn’t fair.

Kyle didn’t say anything, but Stan could feel his fingers claw at his back, trying to get even closer. The alpha could feel his own and the omega’s rapid heartbeats, and the tranquillity around them made the scene somewhat romantic.

“Can I ask what happened afterwards?” the raven-haired teen questioned curiously.

“My dad wanted to press charges, but the case was dismissed. They blamed it on Nathan because he went into heat. That game they played was portrayed as something harmless. The school denied any accusations, claiming that they didn’t know. They did know, but they didn’t care. My parents were so angry, and that’s why we decided to move. I wanted to visit Nathan one last time before I left because I still wanted to apologise to him for yelling at him, but I heard that his parents had sent him to live with relatives...He didn’t deserve this. His heat was caused by the trauma, and I was relieved to hear that he didn’t get imprinted, but I still remember the sound of his screams when they attacked him…”

“Those sick bastards…Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. I am kinda angry, right now.” The alpha growled, frowning.

“Can we just drop it? I don’t want to dwell on it.” Kyle pleaded, looking up at Stan with tears in his eyes.

“But…Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked hesitantly, cradling Kyle’s face with both hands to wipe the salty liquid away. He could really drown in the omega’s beautiful green orbs.

“Please, let’s just not think about it anymore. I don’t want to think about it anymore. My dad already keeps reminding me about it. Don’t start to treat me any differently than before. I don’t want to be treated with kid’s gloves.” The omega whispered, nuzzling into the alpha’s hands, appreciating the comforting gesture. He loosened his grip on the front of Stan’s jacket and sneaked his arms around the alpha’s neck, drawing their faces closer, so that they were merely inches away and able to feel each other’s breaths.

“Okay…then let’s go to the arcade.” Stan suggested, mesmerised by how kissable Kyle’s lips locked right now.

“Yeah.” Kyle nodded, taking the initiative and kissing Stan on the lips. The kiss was brief, merely a small brush over the lips of the alpha, but it had the raven smitten with the omega even more. He just wanted to make him happy. He wanted to protect him and cherish him.

“I love you.” Stan said, pulling the omega into a tight hug again and lifting him up and giving him a full smooch on the lips.

“I love you, too.” Kyle whispered against the alpha’s mouth. His heart was swelling in his chest and beating faster than it had ever before. He felt secure and at peace when he was with Stan.

*************

_**sexual content warning** _

“Wait. Mmmh. Craig, ngh w-wait.” Tweek moaned into Craig’s mouth, barely getting a moment to breathe.

“What’s the matter, babe?” the alpha said sweetly, kissing and sucking on the omega’s neck, his fingers popping open the buttons on his shirt.

They were laying on the blonde’s bed right now, kissing and rutting against each other. Tweek didn’t know how they ended up like that after they had planned to have a proper conversation, especially because the omega needed to talk to Craig about contraception; the contraception they had forgotten to use the other day. Besides, he wanted the alpha to tell him how he felt. Tell him what was going on in his mind.

“D-Didn’t ngh we want to t-talk?” Tweek moaned, pressing his ankles into the alpha’s lower back and pulling at Craig’s shirt.

“We can talk afterwards. You said your parents will be home today, so let’s take the opportunity. We can’t be loud with you parents in the house.” Reasoned Craig after he had stripped the omega out of his uniform, now sucking at Tweek’s rosy and swollen nipples.

“Ahhh. N-Not ngh my nipples ahhh.” Whined the omega, writhing beneath the raven.

“Why? They’re cute and practically begging to be sucked on.” The alpha said, letting go of the sensitive bud with a loud pop, only to slowly lick over and play with the other one.

Tweek groaned loudly, dragging his hands through Craig’s hair and pulling on the dark tresses. He could already feel his hole pulsing and producing slick. The alpha’s hard rod was clearly visible in the confinement of his jeans, so the blonde slid his hand into Craig’s trousers, wrapping his fingers firmly around it. He dragged his fingers up and down, rubbing the pulsating flesh determinedly, drawing out a long moan from the alpha. Craig had stopped with his administration to his chest and instead breathed into the omega’s neck; eyes closed.

“Ahh…” Craig groaned, licking at the blonde’s lips and demanding entrance.

Tweek opened his mouth a little, granting the alpha access. He let go of Craig’s dick and started fiddling with the zipper of the raven’s jeans, getting irritated when it wouldn’t open. The raven-haired teen laughed, opening his trousers and wiggling out of the fabric without breaking contact with Tweek. Then, his hand travelled over the omega’s knee and thigh up to his slick and twitching entrance. When he pushed his fingers inside, Tweek cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back and dragging his nails down Craig’s shoulder blade.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Craig said with his lips hovering over those of the omega, all the while fingering his wet and opening hole.

“AAAAAH!” Tweek cried out when the alpha rubbed the tips of his fingers over a specific spot within the blonde’s walls.

“I wanna put it in.” Craig breathed out, gently stroking Tweek’s cheek while claiming his mouth.

“Ngh…w-wait…aah…we d-don-t mnnh…have c-condoms…aah!” the omega moaned out loudly, locking eyes with Craig.

“Aren’t ahh you on birth control ngh?” he asked with a groan, but it was less a question, and rather a statement.

“Aaah, no.” admitted Tweek, close to climaxing already just from feeling the alpha’s fingers stroking the insides of his walls. Hearing that, Craig stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in place. His face went from blank to shocked and then to pure horror when the realisation hit him.

“Oh fuck.” He stated, pulling away. How could he forget about that?! He wasn’t the careless kind of person. He was careful and thought things through, but in the heat of the moment – and assuming Tweek was on birth control, considering his weirdo parents – using condoms had totally slipped his mind.

“D-Don’t ngh w-worry. Bebe ngh h-helped me out. I-I am not ngh p-pregnant.” Tweek assured, watching Craig totally losing it, despite his expression looking quite neutral from the outside. The reaction of the alpha; however, had kind of hurt the omega’s feelings a little. Besides, he had been really close to orgasming, and Craig just stopped.

“I am relieved then.” Craig sighed, shaking his head in relief. He felt really reposed right now, since he was so not ready to be a dad. It was probably his fault because he just assumed that Tweek took the contraceptive pill. He should have been more responsible.

“Yeah.” The omega smiled, biting his lower lip. He felt somewhat offended by Craig’s happiness. Tweek know that the feeling wasn’t rational, but he wasn’t really known for being rational to begin with. The insecure part of him just thought that the alpha was happy that he wouldn’t have a baby with Tweek. The omega shook that idea away, storing it somewhere in the back of his mind, where he would hopefully forget about it.

Craig, in the meanwhile, was already putting some of his clothes back on, totally forgetting about wanting to fuck the omega only two seconds ago. Tweek jumped off the bed, heading to his closet to change into everyday clothes. He pulled a baby blue hoodie out of his closet and some comfortable pants that someone would only wear within the secure walls of their home. He went to the bed and threw the clothes on the soft mattress, still stark naked. Ever since Craig convinced him to ditch the coffee, the blonde felt horny more often, as if he had replaced the caffeine with the feeling of climaxing.

“Are you pouting?” asked Craig; the amusement evident in his voice.

“Hmpf.” Tweek grunted, turning his body slightly away from the alpha; arms crossed over his chest.

“We wanted to talk.” The alpha stated, using the blonde’s own words against him.

“You said afterwards.” The omega argued defensively.

“We don’t have condoms.” Craig voiced out, reminding him of the state of pure horror he found himself him a few minutes earlier.

“I was kind of close, and you just stopped.” Tweek spluttered out; a deep blush covering his cheeks now.

“Oh.” The alpha smirked, pulling the naked omega against his bare chest.

Tweek’s ears, cheeks and neck turned a deep red, and he refused to look up and meet Craig’s eyes. The raven-haired teen found that incredibly cute. The fact that the omega was pouting because the alpha didn’t let him come filled him with pride.

“Come here.” Craig instructed, not even waiting for Tweek to move.

The raven took a seat in the middle of the bed, pulling the blonde onto his lap. The omega’s back faceed Craig, and his finger’s found leverage onto the black-haired teen’s knees. Tweek blushed again as he realised the position he was in and how exposed he was when the alpha pressed him down by pushing his hands against the middle of his shoulder blades, pulling his ass towards him.

“W-What ngh are you d-doi—aaaah.” Tweek choked out when he felt Craig’s teeth graze the skin of one of his globes. The omega turned his head around to look at the raven, and the heated and lustful expression on Craig’s face turned him on, causing a familiar heat to tighten in his belly.

“You’re already wet, I see.” The alpha stated while pushing a finger into Tweek’s widening entrance.

“Aaah. C-Craig.” The blonde moaned, relaxing his body and rubbing his cheeks onto the alpha’s thigh.

“I like it when you moan my name.” Craig said huskily, feeling his dick come back to life.

Tweek pushed his butt further towards the raven-haired teen when he started to lick at the omega’s slick-leaking hole. Craig pushed his tongue in and out, enjoying Tweek’s throaty moans and small cries of pleasure and the occasional ‘Y-Yes, right t-there. Craaaig’. In the middle of it, the omega had started to pull down Craig’s boxers, freeing his cock again. When the alpha felt the wetness of Tweek’s mouth engulf his rock-hard dick, and he almost came right away because the blonde was always sucking it with so much enthusiasm whenever he blowed the alpha.

Craig felt Tweek’s inner walls contract around his fingers and tongue, indicating that he was about to climax.

“Aaah ngh C-Craig. Aaah f-feels so mnh good.” The omega whined, licking the sensitive skin of the alpha’s cock while skilled fingers leisurely stroked over his glans.

“Mmmmhng. F-Fuuuck.” The raven-haired teen groaned out as he came, ejaculating right onto the omega’s face. Simultaneously, he tightened his grip onto Tweek’s hips and pushed his fingers up against the omega’s G-spot, throwing the blonde over the edge too.

They needed some time to get down from their high, and Craig had to at least wait half and hour for his knot to deflate. The alpha somewhat always popped a knot with Tweek, especially after he saw the satisfied and dazed lock on Tweek’s semen-covered face. Tweek cuddled into Craig’s chest, purring contently and drawing small circles into the muscular chest.

“N-Now we can ngh t-talk.” The omega stated, kissing Craig’s collarbone.

“You were wondering about who gave me that black eye, right.” the raven started, drawing his omega closer. “I had a fight with my dad. He hits my mom and sometimes me when I interfere or piss him off.” The alpha told him.

“W-WHAT!? Y-YOUR NGH D-DAD?! ARG!! A-RE YOU IN D-D-DANGER? ARE Y-YOU ARG OKAY? AND NGH Y-YOU MO-MOM?” The blonde asked panickily, his scent showing distress.

“Calm down. I am not in danger. I am used to it. So, don’t worry.” The alpha answered, hugging the omega to his chest, playing with the blonde locks.

“B-But I can’t ngh not n-not worry. Arg. You s-shouldn’t be used to i-it ngh. D-Don’t say ngh t-that. I, I ngh d-don’t want you ngh t-to get h-hurt.” Tweek sniffled, gently caressing the bruised side of Craig’s face.

“I talked to my mum. I hope she leaves him. She left him once before, but she took him back. She doesn’t understand that we were better off without him.” Craig said lowly, and Tweek knew that it deeply affected the alpha.

“D-Does she l-love ngh your d-dad?” the blonde asked; curiosity shining in his eyes.

“I think she just don’t want to let go. She is convinced that he’ll change. She wants us to be a happy family. Sometimes, I resent my mom more than my dad because she forgives him over and over and over again, even though he hurts her and cheats on her and treats her like rubbish.” Craig whispered, pressing his fingers onto his inner canthus.

Tweek looked at the alpha, surprised by how emotional Craig had become. He didn’t make eye contact with the omega and his hand now covered his face. The blonde laid his head onto the alpha’s chest, releasing a comforting scent.

“I-It’s normal to ngh f-feel frustrated when nhg s-someone y-you love ngh g-gets hurt, k-knowing the ngh c-cause, but w-without ngh u-understanding the ngh f-f-feeling of impotence or ngh p-powerlessness they are e-experiencing.” Tweek reasoned, for once being the one to understand it better, since he’d be the exact same way if it were him in her shoes. Infatuation could easily be fallen out off, but love is a tricky concept to grasp. It’s irrational and not bound to logic.

“I don’t want to be so cold to her. I just want her to acknowledge the truth already. She just thinks that she needs him because she is bonded to him, but if she truly wanted, she could reject him. Why stay with someone who only causes you pain?” Craig asked, feeling irritated by thinking about his situation at home. He hated remembering his mom crying because his dad beat her up again, or she learned yet again of another infidelity of his.

“S-Someone ngh as rational as ngh y-yourself won’t be able to relate o-on the ngh s-same level. I know that y-you comprehend the f-factors that m-might ngh play a role in the w-way you ngh m-mother behaves, but you’re thinking to logically about a feeling that’s i-irrational. Y-You even analyse the irrationality, trying to find a logical w-way around it. A-Alphas typically d-don’t ngh get bonded, only the o-omega does. Emotionally s-speaking, she is arg s-still dependent on h-him. R-Rejecting someone you used to love nhh c-can be difficult, and the pain that the person she u-used to l-love causes her could be h-her way of f-finding comfort.”

“So, the urge to preserve what they once had or felt towards each other, even though it’s bound to fail, keeps her from doing the right thing? That doesn’t make sense.” Argued Craig, but Tweek was right.

Even though he could point out what the reason for his mom’s irrational behaviour might be, he would never truly understand the inner workings of her delusional mind because he couldn’t really relate to his, since he was an alpha, not an omega in a toxic relationship that had been shaped by verbal, physical and mental abuse.

“Y-You can put it that way. I t-think she ngh will make the right d-decision. She’s a s-smart woman. She will s-soon ngh come t-to realise that ngh a-a-at some p-point, you arg have to t-throw the b-baggage overboard when y-you’re on a sinking s-ship.” The omega pointed out. He was confident enough that Craig’s mom would choose her children over her abusive alpha.

“Smart and yet so god damn stupid at the same time.” Craig agreed, pursing his lips.

“Y-You can ngh a-always come h-here. Whenever. Y-You can move i-in. My parents w-wont m-mind. They love y-you.” The blonde suggested, clasping his hands over his mouth when he realised what he had just said. Now he felt embarrassed because he didn’t mean to come off as too clingy.

“You’re too cute. Wow, actually talking about it felt good.” The alpha admitted, feeling better after having talked about his concerns. It did make him hopeful that his mom would eventually realise that his father was an asshole that didn’t deserve her.

“You can a-always lean on m-me.” The omega whispered, rubbing his cheeks against Craig’s. “Craig.” Tweek started, looking at the alpha through half-lidded eyes.

“Hmmh?” grunted the raven-haired teen, thumbing over the blonde’s plumb bottom lip.

“We n-need condoms.” The omega stated dryly, seductively sucking on Craig’s thumb. The alpha almost choked on his own spit because of Tweek’s straightforwardness.

“What’s up with that libido of yours?” Craig laughed, pulling the omega into his lap.

“You d-don’t want t-to do me?” asked the blonde innocently, though the fact that he was rocking his hips into Craig’s wasn’t anything but innocent. Tweek smiled when he got a reaction out of the alpha.

“Let’s get condoms.” Stated Craig, kissing the blonde passionately on the lips, clashing tongues with him and winning the battle for dominance. Right at that moment, the door opened, and Tweek’s mother happily entered the room, catching her son and Craig making out on the bed stark naked. Tweek squeaked, getting out of Craig’s lap and throwing the blanket over his head when he saw his mom standing in the door. He could die of embarrassment right now.

Tweek, we’re ba--. Oh, hello Craig. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Helen apologised and Craig gave her a small wave, covering his private parts with the blanket that Tweek was hiding underneath. As soon as she surprised the two of them, had she left the room, closing the door with a soft thud, but not without telling them to use protection.

“You can come out now.” Craig said, patting the lump that was clearly Tweek.

“I c-can’t. Now, my ngh d-dad will give u-us the talk. It’s e-embarrassing.” The omega’s drowned-out voice came out from underneath the blanket.

“What do you mean ‘us’?” the alpha laughed, but when Tweek emerged form under the covers, the look on the blonde’s face said it all. Craig was going to get the ‘talk’ too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you like. Criticism is appreciated, so go ahead! 😉
> 
> Next chapter is going to be up approximately between the 28th of May and the 8th of June.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is up, and it's 4 am in the morning.

“That nasty bitch really needs to learn his lesson. That fucking omega is pissing me off.” The brunette beta commented, putting his clothes back on while sitting on the bed. In the meanwhile, the beta girl rolled her eyes.

“Can you, for once, not talk about omegas whenever we have just had sex?” the brunette girl said, tossing her hair over her bare shoulder while searching for her uniform shirt.

“Oh, excuse me that I am talking about how I feel. Aren’t you the one who’s always complaining about me not talking about my feelings?” Cartman questioned sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air to emphasise his point.

“That’s not what I meant, Eric and you know it. I just have the feeling that you’re not really interested in me.” Heidi complained, buttoning up her shirt. There was a visible frown on her face, and her movements were slightly agitated.

“Here we go again.” Eric answered annoyed by his girlfriend’s temper tantrums. He didn’t remember her being that exhausting.

“Stop rolling your eyes whenever I am trying to talk to you.” She accused; her hands balled into fists that were resting on the blue blanket that was covering her still naked thighs.

“Your concerns are totally unnecessary.” Eric told her, trying to appease her. He grabbed the sock that was lying on the floor and put it on, ignoring Heid’s grumbling.

“Oh, really?! Then explain to me why you ratted me out. You betrayed me!” she almost yelled at her boyfriend. She was so angry at him right now. She had been angry at him for a while but hadn’t voiced it out because she was sick of fighting and feeling insecure all the time.

“I betrayed you!? Hah, whose fault is it that my face looks like this right now? It’s yours. You betrayed me. You have to bear the consequences when you pull off shit like this, without being any good at it.” Cartman said; his voice cruel and sharp, cutting through her like a knife would through butter.

“Sooner or later, they would have figured it out with or without me.” He reasoned without looking at her.

“Excuse me, but weren’t you the one who practically encouraged me to do so?” Heidi asked rhetorically, biting her lower lip in frustration.

“I did no such thing. You decided to do it. I didn’t even know that it was you if I hadn’t come across the account by accident.” Eric justified himself, seemingly not understanding Heidi’s point at all or at least trying to mitigate his involvement.

“You’re doing it again!” she seethed, nails digging into the blanket.

“Doing what?” the male beta asked as he wiggled into his pants.

“Blaming me for everything, even though you played your part! You were complaining about Tweek being a dirty whore. You said all these things, and then you said that people like him should be taught a lesson.” She explained, and by now her body was shaking.

She didn’t understand how he could put the sole blame on her when it was him who had planted the idea into her head in the first place. Sure, he didn’t directly tell her, but he insinuated to get back at the omega in question. So, she did just that.

“You’re a free human being, free to do what you want and to make your own decisions. It’s called ranting. Stop blaming someone else for the mistakes you made.” Cartman commented, turning around to look her in the eye. His face was neutral, but Heidi knew that he was berating her.

“Look who is talking. Aren’t you the one who is never at fault?!” she spat sarcastically, glaring at the brunette.

“I am not at fault. I am obviously the victim here, as you can see by looking at the state of my face and body.” The male beta frowned, clicking his tongue.

“Arrrgh! You’re making me so angry! Why are you so obsessed with omegas? Am I not enough? Do you want to be with an omega too?” Heidi spat out angrily. The dismissive attitude of Eric pissed her off. He was treating her like she was mentally deranged.

“Seriously?! Seriously!? Are you seriously asking me the same old question again?” Cartman asked, the sarcasm seeping into his voice sounded almost cynical. Now he was getting louder too.

“You never answer me properly. You’ve never said ‘I love you’ back. It’s always just me. Am I the only one dedicated to this relationship?” Heidi questioned, covering her face with both of her hands.

“Heidi. Seriously, listen to me. I do not want to be with some lowly omega. The only thing I want for them is to know their place, and that’s grovelling on their knees. You say that I am the one obsessed, but it seems to me that you’re, in fact the one, obsessed with omegas.” Eric said, his voice suddenly turning gentle. Heidi hated it when he did that; when he turned his flaws into hers.

“I am not.” She stated, swatting his hand away. If it was any other person, the hand that had come to rest on her face would have been a kind and comforting gesture, but when it was Eric doing it, the gesture seemed manipulative.

“You sure as hell are talking about them a lot, though.” Cartman spat back, turning around again. He didn’t get why she was making things so complicated. He might have intended that him badmouthing Tweek would draw a reaction out of her, but he thought she would us as method that was more straight-forward. He wasn’t responsible for her actions.

“No, I am not. It’s you!” she yelled.

“It’s not obsession. It’s activism. I am concerned about what happens to society, once omegas start forgetting and defying their purpose. You did what you did out of unfounded jealousy. You know how sneaky and treacherous omegas can be. I mean, look at us fighting over nonsensical things.” Cartman explained matter-of-factly. The beta wanted omegas to remember that they were inferior, meant to be obedient and meant to be used by alphas and betas alike. Omegas such as Kyle or Wendy seemed to think otherwise, and it was his mission to make them accept the truth.

“I would never choose and omega over you. You’re special to me, after all.” He then continued, smiling at her. It wasn’t a lie, though. She was special to him because she stayed by his side and always believed him. Besides, she was willing to have sex with him whenever he wanted it. It was a bonus.

“It doesn’t feel like I am special to you.” Heidi responded, looking away.

“But you are. I am dedicated to this relationship more than you think.” The beta boy said with determination in his eyes. He hoped she would fall for it and stop the bullshit she was pulling.

“Then why didn’t you tell me that you love me?” she asked again because he always avoided answering the question.

“Because I don’t want it to sound forced. I am still waiting for that special moment.” Cartman told her, and he knew by the pretty blush on her cheeks that his answer would satisfy her enough for now.

**000000000000**

As Monday rolled around, Craig was somewhat excited that he could go to school again, even though he would never say so out loud. Having been suspended for two days didn’t seem like much for a lot of people, but it had definitely been enough for him. Not being allowed to go to school felt weird because it disrupted his routine. Some might have celebrated it, but Craig wasn’t one of them.

When he and Tweek entered the school building, the hall that had been lively and loud went silent for a moment before everyone minded their own business again. It was obvious though that the thing between him and Cartman would still linger and be a topic to chit-chat about for a while.

Tweek gave his hand a supporting squeeze, leaning closer to him while they walked down the hall towards their lockers. At the other end, they could already see Token and Clyde waving them over.

“I missed you! School was boooring without you.” Exclaimed Clyde, throwing himself at Craig, who had to let go of Tweek’s hand, in order to not be toppled over by his best friend.

“You think school is boring in general whether I am there or not.” Craig commented, pushing his face away and trying to get out of the brunette’s greeting hug.

“How does it feel to be redeemed again? You’ve earned quite the reputation now.” Token chimed in as he threw his backpack over his shoulder, getting ready to go to class.

“I don’t really care.” The raven-haired alpha answered, finally getting Clyde to let go off him. The body heat that was radiating off of his friend was suffocating him.

“I though so.” Toke laughed, having expected as much.

“Tweeeek! How have you been?” Clyde greeted loudly, pulling the small omega into a hug. “You seem kinda different.” He added, eying the omega, whose scent had changed. It was a subtle change, barely noticeable, but the brunette had a good nose, so he smelled it. There was an undertone of and burned firewood and the fresh scent of woodland.

“Ehh, I-I am ngh fine.” Stuttered Tweek, a slight red hue covering his cheeks. The statement irritated the blonde a little because Bebe had pointed out the exact same thing.

“No touching.” Craig stated as he pulled Tweek against his chest. His behaviour wasn’t rational, but he didn’t want other people to touch his omega. He rested his head on Tweek’s shoulder, one arm casually slung around the blonde.

“Meh. So possessive.” Clyde said dismissively, already fully aware of the fact that Craig was the possessive type. He didn’t care, though because as long as Tweek didn’t mind, the brunette wouldn’t stop treating him the way he treated all of his friends.

“Let’s get going guys.” Token said, urging them to get going and stop their idle chatting.

“I’ll g-go to ngh th-then.” Tweek said, wiggling out of the alpha’s embrace. They didn’t share first period’s class, so they had to part ways.

“I’ll walk you to class.” Craig offered, but Tweek shook his head, eyes glued to the floor and his shoes.

“Y-You ngh don’t h-have to.” The blonde answered. There was that tingling feeling in his belly whenever Craig looked at him. He appreciated the alpha’s offer, but he was capable to walk to class on his own. Besides, he doubted that anyone would even have the guts to pick on him. They had left him alone ever since the Craig beat the living shit out of Cartman.

“I’ll ngh s-see you l-later, then.” The omega added, getting on his tip toes to chastely kiss Craig on the lips.

“Okay.” Craig muttered, desperately wishing that the kiss had been longer.

“They’re so cute it’s starting to get disgusting.” Clyde commented, making gagging noises, but the raven only flipped him off.

“That’s your jealousy talking.” Token stated, without bothering to look at the brunette. It was true though. Craig and Tweek were cute together; Cute to the point of gagging because there was only so much cuteness and fluffiness someone could take.

“I am not jealous! I am so close to getting Bebe to go out with me.” The brunette alpha protested, illustrating how ‘close he was to getting Bebe to go out with him’ with his fingers.

The distance that he showed; however, was to small in Token’s opinion because in reality, it was crystal clear to him that Bebe wasn’t interested in Clyde. So, if his friend asked him, then he would be miles away from getting her to date him, and Craig would even use astronomical units to describe the distance.

“If you say so.” The alpha responded; his face flat and he sounded as unconvinced as he was.

They parted ways with the omega and walked to class. Craig could feel Clyde’s critical eyes on him and after a while it was getting annoying. He stopped in his tracks, turning around to address the issue or question that was clearly occupying his friend’s mind.

“What?” asked the black-haired alpha.

“What ‘what?’?” the brunette asked back, seemingly dumbfounded.

“Come on, you’ve been giving me that scrutinizing look that I usually only get from Token.” Craig sighed and Clyde pursed his lips.

“Don’t you think Tweek seemed different? Not a bad different, but just different. At least his scent was different, which kept me wondering…” the brunette alpha started, rubbing his chin. Could it be that…

“Wow. What a rare occurrence to see you ‘think’.” Craig commented, knowing full-well what Clyde was getting at. It made him flustered.

“I agree. You should stop that. You’ll only hurt yourself.” Agreed Token, nodding his head.

“Oh, shut up. I do think occasionally!” exclaimed the brunette.

“And here he goes, dissing himself.” Craig said, shaking his head to the side.

“Arrgh!” groaned Clyde after he realised what he had just said. He was holding his head in both hands, changing into a crouching position.

“So, are you going to tell us or what?” questioned Token all of a sudden, grinning at his friend.

“Tell you what?” asked the raven, trying to play dumb.

“Oh, come on, it’s quite obvious. Even Clyde figured it out.” Laughed the alpha, nudging the other with his elbow.

“Hold on…you two fucked…?” Clyde asked, cocking his head to the side. After a moment of pause, the alpha jumped up from his position on the floor, yelling: “I am so proud of you!!” If the hall had been full of people, which it thankfully wasn’t anymore, everyone would have known by now.

“Clyde. Fucking seriously. Lower your voice. And don’t call it fucking.” Craig said; a small blush forming on his cheeks.

He did want to tell his friends, but at the same time, it felt wrong because it was such a private matter. Besides, he still felt a little guilty about how it happened. Sure, Clyde boasted about his one night stands all the time, and even Token mentioned some of the things he and Nicole had done, but was it really that important that he wasn’t a virgin anymore?

“Are you blushing?” asked Clyde; amusement seeping into his voice.

“Of course not.” Craig stated neutrally, willing the redness on his cheeks away.

“I want details, man!” Clyde said because as his best friend he had to know such things. He was dying of curiosity right now.

“No way!” Craig answered. As if he would tell them the details of what he and Tweek were doing. He wanted to keep the imagery of the omega to himself.

“Why not? I am always telling you every juicy detail.”

“Yeah, I know, but you’re telling me, despite me not wanting to know all the ‘juicy details’” Reasoned the raven-haired alpha, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re no fun! You had no qualms telling us about your first blow job experience.” The brunette pouted, and Craig, for once, didn’t know how to respond.

“What’s with that nasty bruise by the way?” Token asked, saving Craig by changing the topic.

“Had a small altercation with my old man.” Craig said in a monotone voice. There was no point in lying because Token knew about his situation at home.

“Doesn’t look that small, though. You can stay at my or Clyde’s place anytime, you know.” The alpha said with a serious expression on his face and Clyde franticly nodded in agreement.

“Thanks man. I am staying at Tweek’s place for a while.” The raven informed, grateful for having Token and Clyde as friends.

“And his parents let you stay over?” the brunette alpha asked perplexed and with wide eyes.

“Yeah.” Answered Craig casually.

“Do they know that, you know, that you’re banging their omega son?” questioned Clyde with a sneaky grin on his face.

The raven-haired alpha took a deep breath and decided to ignore the question. As he continued his way towards the classroom, he ‘accidentally’ bumped into his friend, flipping him off, yet again. He really didn’t want to be reminded of Tweek’s parents. First, the omega’s mother walked into them getting handsy with one another, and then they had to listen to Tweek’s father talking about contraception for nearly two hours. As if getting the ‘talk’ wasn’t embarrassing enough, Tweek’s parents really had a talent for adding to the teens’ embarrassment by demonstrating the correct use of condoms and sexual intercourse. Craig’s head had completely shut down when they were talking to him in detail about the omega’s heat. He and Tweek hadn’t dared touch and be intimate with each other for the rest of the weekend to flustered by the blonde’s oblivious parents.

**00000000000**

Tweek took the seat next to Kyle, arriving shortly mere seconds before the teacher and thus just in time.

“What took you so long?” the ginger asked, eying his friend.

“I-I ngh saw C-Cartman and D-Damion ngh in the h-hall, and I d-didn’t want ngh to w-walk past them, so I-I ngh took a d-detour.” The blonde whispered and Kyle nodded.

Tweek knew that they probably wouldn’t have said anything, but he wanted to avoid crossing paths with them at any cost.

“Did you take the pills?” Kyle asked; his voice as low as possible as to not have any unwanted person listen in on their conversation.

“Yes.” Tweek answered.

“Good.” The red-haired omega smiled in relief.

“No talking in my class!” the teacher, Mr Adler said sternly, looking at the two omegas who immediately fell silent.

As class went on, Tweek had to fight to not fall asleep. Mr Adler was talking very slowly, and most of the time he was losing sight of the main topic whining about his girlfriend. His lessons tended to be boring, but the omega never had an issue staying awake. Today, on the other hand, despite having slept really well, he could barely keep his eyes from falling shut. He tried to keep himself occupied, so he rolled his pencil around on his desk that had been vandalised with graffiti because of the rumours. The teachers didn’t deem it necessary to replace the desk, so it stayed that way. Instead, he had put a plastic table cover that is usually used for painting on it, in order to cover the derogatory slurs that had been written and the inappropriate images that had been drawn on his table.

His eyes fell onto Kyle, who was having equal trouble to stay awake. The blonde omega was glad that you couldn’t actually die of boredom because you would thankfully fall asleep first.

A few minutes before class ended, Tweek received a small letter. The piece of white paper was thrown onto his desk and came from behind him; the writer of the note unknown. He eyed it suspiciously, not daring turn around. He tried to ignore its existence at first, but then he decided to take it. The paper was neatly folded four times, so he didn’t have to uncrumple it. He stared at the note in his hands, but in the end, he decided against opening it. The omega crumpled it into a tiny ball and stuffed it into the small pockets of his uniform, so he could throw it away on his way out.

Then finally, the school bell rang, and they could finally move on to their next period. Tweek stood up and looked at Kyle who had fallen asleep. He nudged him slightly, causing the ginger to open his eyes.

“The answer is b.” Kyle said as he sprang up.

“G-good morning.” Tweek greeted his friend amused.

Kyle rubbed his eyes and jawed, now less tense as he was before because it was Tweek who had woken him up not the teacher. He almost had a heart attack when he realised that he of all people had fallen asleep. Then, they left the classroom, mentally preparing themselves for the next lesson, hoping that it wouldn’t be as boring.

**0000000000000**

Craig and his friends decided to pick up Tweek because the raven couldn’t wait any longer anymore. The hall was filled with students entering and leaving the classrooms, heading towards the cafeteria, so Craig had trouble singling out for the blonde omega. He noticed Kyle, Bebe and Wendy standing at their locker, talking among each other, but Tweek was nowhere to be found. The alpha frowned and walked to the group.

“Where’s Tweek.” Craig asked without greeting.

“Hello to you too, Craig.” Wendy said flatly.

“He is over there. He is talking to Davíd.” Kyle stated, pointing to the vending machine located vertically from them.

And indeed, the blonde omega was standing there chatting with another alpha. Craig frowned at the display and couldn’t help the tinge of anger that was swelling in his chest. He never had anything against Davíd, and the raven always considered him a nice and decent guy, but seeing him with his omega, making his omega laugh and smile at something he said, made Craig start to resent the other alpha. Craig didn’t hear what his friends were saying, and he didn’t answer Kyle either. He just wanted to know what was going on and why Tweek was talking to someone he had never talked before.

Tweek didn’t see him at first, but Davíd sure did, which was why the omega turned around. His face lit up when he saw him, but Craig’s eyes were fixed on the other alpha.

“What are you up to?” Craig asked innocently, wrapping his arm around Tweek’s waist.

“Davíd h-had a question ngh a-about the task w-we were gi-given.” The omega said, smiling up at the alpha.

“And that’s what took you so long?” he questioned, pursing his lips.

“We got a bit lost in our conversation.” The other alpha answered, only looking at the alpha briefly before his attention was back on Tweek again.

The alarms bells in Craig’s head went off and started blaring when his and Davíd’s eyes met. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. He hated the way the other boy looked at the omega. He had seen the nervous smiles, the fidgety stance and the way he scratched his neck when he answered Tweek. He wasn’t seeing Davíd as a rival by any means. No. The other alpha wasn’t a rival because the omega was already his. So why did he feel so insecure?

“Really.” Craig stated dryly, trying not to sound harsh, though his sharp blue eyes glowered at Davíd as he tightened his arm around Tweek who seemed oblivious to the alphas.

“I’ll see you around, then.” The alpha said; eyes fixed on the blonde omega. He didn’t even react to the obvious threat that Craig tried to convey by glaring at him.

“Ok—. Waahh.” The omega started, but the Craig had enough. He just decided that it was time to go and pulled Tweek with him.

Tweek was struggling to keep up with his fast pace, trying to get Craig to slow down, asking him again and again what was wrong. The alpha didn’t answer but kept his pace high.

“C-Craig? Wait! I-I can’t ngh walk so f-fast.” The omega pleaded as he was pulled along by the raven-haired teen.

“Don’t hang around him.” Craig answered as he stopped abruptly and felt Tweek’s small frame collide with his.

“What ngh d-does it m-matter?” The blonde asked perplexed, still confused due to the impact.

“I don’t like it.” The alpha stated. “What were you laughing about anyway?”

“H-He had a g-genuine question. He’s a-a nice g-guy, and we h-had a conversation ngh.” The blonde said with a small frown on his face.

“You have never talked to him to begin with, why start now?” the alpha asked, backing the omega up the wall until they were so close their bodies were touching. They were in the secluded part of the school’s building, so nobody would disturb them.

“…” the omega didn’t have an answer to that.

Craig looked down at Tweek, whose lips were half-parted. His fluffy blonde her was framing his beautiful face so nicely and in a way that had the alpha hypnotised. He could stare at him all day long without getting tired. His sweet and slightly aroused scent invaded the raven's nose and a low growl resonated from within his throat.

He hoisted the omega’s body up, so that Tweek had to wrap his legs around his waist for leverage. The alpha caressed the blonde’s cheeks, pulling at his bottom lip. Craig didn’t mean to feel jealous, but he just did. He couldn’t control the emotion that was surging through his whole body, seizing it.

“You belong to me.” The alpha said, suddenly crashing his lips onto the omega’s, licking into the hot and wet cavern to claim it. The omega moaned into Craig’s mouth, confused yet happy that the alpha felt jealous over him.

When the raven-haired teen broke the bruising kiss, a string a saliva connected the two, and Craig opted to leave a trail of marks on the omega’s neck. “You’re mine.” He whispered against Tweek’s skin, savouring the sweet moans that fell from the blonde’s lips and inhaling his scent.

“Tell me. Whom do you belong to?” Craig asked, mouthing his way down to the omega’s collarbone. “

“Aah, I-I am ngh, I am yours.” Tweek whined, his fingers playing with the dark locks of the alpha. He loved Craig’s possessive side because it made him feel wanted and desired. It gave him some sort of power over the alpha. Craig's pheromones were taking over Tweek's senses and his ability to make rational decisions. The omega was willing to completely lose himself and let the primal part within him take over.

Still, he had no intention to just ignore someone who asked for his advice or help just because of Craig’s unfounded and unreasonable jealousy. He was not property after all and could talk to whoever he wanted.

“I’ll make sure you remember that.” The alpha sultrily whispered into Tweek’s ear, licking over the shell with his wet warm tongue while his hand sneaked into the omega’s pants. “I am the only one who will ever know how that place feels like.” He said, grabbing Tweek’s behind and grinding his hips into him to put emphasis on his words, drawing a loud moan from the omega that he had pinned against the wall.

**000000000000**

“It’s past forth period, and we still haven’t seen Tweek. I wonder where he and Craig went. Craig looked pissed.” Bebe stated, doodling on the paper that she was supposed to answer the questions on.

“God knows, what got his panties in a twist.” Kyle rolled his eyes. If Token hadn’t stopped him, he would have gone after the two of them.

“What happened?” Stan asked, licking the grease off his fingers that the crisps had left there, instead of doing the assignment.

“Just you know, Davíd having the hots for our Tweeki Bear.” Bebe said, getting another colour from her pencil case.

“Seriously?” Stan whispered loudly with a raised eyebrow, and Bebe nodded at him.

“Stop eating that high calorie sodium bomb and do your tasks. I won’t let you copy the answers.” Kyle hissed lowly, kicking the alpha from under his desk.

“So aggressive.” The raven mocked, playing with a strand of Kyle’s ginger-coloured hair, and the omega let him. “You’ll let me copy the answers anyway.”

“You bet?” the omega challenged, a lopsided grin on his face.

“I also wonder, where they went off to. Do you think they skipped school?” Clyde asked, doing anything, but the tasks they were given. “Man, why am I still here?”

“To graduate and eventually find a job.” Token answered, even though he knew that Clyde didn’t want his last question to be answered.

“You’re so not funny.” The brunette sighed; head falling onto the table.

“Tweek never missed classes. That must be Craig rubbing off on him.” Wendy commented; She, Kyle and Token being the only ones who were actually concentrated on the paper.

“They’re going to be fine.” Token said without taking his eyes of the paper.

“What level of dirty do you think they’re on?” Kenny piqued in, tapping his chin with his fingers as if he were deep in thought. He and Butters, too, were drawing pictures on the backside of the task paper.

“Of course, your perverted mind would go there.” Kyle commented.

“What!? It’s a possibility. That’s what I would be doing.” He said, smirking at Butters who was blushing a deep shade of red.

“Fuck you, Kenny. Not everyone thinks with his dick.” Stan said.

“I am with Kenny on that one.” Clyde nodded, and Kenny leaned back into his chair in a manner that said ‘See?!”.

“#TeamKenny.” Bebe agreed, raising her hand slightly to show her support while simultaneously writing it into one of the brackets as an answer for question number five.

**0000000000000**

Tweek and Craig emerged from the missing shortly before last period started. Their hair looked a little dishevelled, but other than that, nothing indicated that they had a go at it. Kyle was a bit relieved that the blonde omega didn’t skip last period. As class went by, the ginger was already anticipating the school bell’s ring that would end every lecture for today. No matter which subjects you had on Monday, Monday would always be that day of the week everyone hated.

When the bell rang, the omega was already ready to go because had subtly packed all his things five minutes prior, just like everyone else did. He made his way to the door when Red bumped into him, hissing at him, even though it had clearly been her deliberate fault.

“Watch where you’re going.” She bitched at him, scrunching up her nose, showing her not-so-secret dislike for him.

“You were the one, running into me not the other way around. So, you should watch where you’re going.” Countered Kyle, unfazed by Red’s hostility towards him.

“You think you’re better than anyone else. You know, you’re not. Heidi is right. You’re quite a nasty bitch.” She spat, flapping her hair behind her back.

“I don’t care what you think or Heid or anyone else for that matter.” Kyle rolled his eyes, having no patience for her crap right now. It was getting on his nerves because 1. He didn’t know what her problem with him was and 2. She was acting childish.

“Maybe you should.” She stated, and her three friends Lola, Jenny and Annie – that always followed her around – nodded, mindlessly agreeing with her statement.

“Whatever.”

“Tweek seems to be more interested in sucking Craig Tucker’s dick than attending classes.” She continued, hitting a nerve. Kyle didn’t care when people directed their insults at him, but when someone insulted his family or friends, he saw red.

“Shut your trap!” growled the ginger, balling his hands into fist and digging his nails into the fragile skin.

“That’s all you ever say.” Red sighed, shaking his head from one side to the other.

“Well, maybe you should listen if you don’t want to make acquaintance with my fist.” Kyle threatened, trying to calm himself down because deep inside he was a peaceful person. At least, he tried to be.

“Are you threatening me?” she asked with a raised perfectly trimmed eyebrow; hands on her hips.

“So, your pea-sized brain recognised the threat at least. You should be proud.” Mocked Kyle with a huff.

“You’re going to regret that. And that’s also a threat.” She countered, glaring back at the omega.

“Fuck off.” He said, face completely unimpressed.

“Let’s go, girls.” She ordered, and Jenny, Lola and Annie tagged along with her. On her way outside, she glowered at Stan, who was entering the classroom, looking for Kyle.

“What was that all about?” he questioned, confused by her glaring at him like that.

“She is just being an asshole because she doesn’t like me.” Kyle explained.

“Hmmh.” Grunted Stan, taking Kyle’s explanation as a valid answer for Rebecca’s behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! I hope you liked the chapter, even though I am not quite satisfied with it. I thought I should show what Cartman's and Heidi's relationship is like, so that's why the chapter starts off that way. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, and as always criticism is appreciated. Let me know if you think that something really sucked 😉  
> If there are any grammar mistakes and errors, feel free to point them out, too. This chapter was mostly written early in the morning, so it wouldn't come as a surprise. 😊
> 
> Anyway, I don't know yet when the next chapter will be uploaded because I am having a lot of exams this month. I'll try to keep the usual schedule up, however.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 is up! I didn't expect to be able to post it this early, but since my first three exams this week happened to be all on the same day, I had lots of time. I annoyed me quite a bit though that some professors tend to schedule exams like this. -.- 
> 
> As always there is a sexual content warning! It's right at the beginning ;-)

In the late afternoon, Tweek was on his way to Kyle and during the small walk over to the Broflovski residence, his mind went back to what happened on Monday, and how he and Craig had spent most of the day doing. He touched his lips, still feeling the lingering touch of the alpha’s lips on his, and how they felt against his skin. He could still hear the words Craig had spoken and still feel the things he had done to his body.

**_*_ **

**_-sexual content warning-_ **

_“You’re mine.” The alpha whispered, sucking on his skin; hands roaming over the blonde’s body. “Tell me. Whom do you belong to?” Craig asked; voice low and commanding. It turned the omega on._

_“Aah, I-I am ngh, I am yours.” Tweek moaned as he threaded his fingers through Craig’s jetlag black hair, wanting more. His body felt hot, and he could feel the arousal build up in his belly._

_“I’ll make sure you remember that.” The alpha whispered; his wet warm appendage licking over the shell of the omega’s ear, drawing out a low moan._

_“I am the only one who will ever know what that place feels like.” The alpha stated, grabbing Tweek’s ass with both of his hands, buckling his hips into the omega for emphasis as he pinned Tweek against the wall._

_“Aaahh!” moaned the blonde loudly, legs tightening around the alpha’s waist. “Nngh Craig. T-take me.” Tweek whined, licking the alpha’s lips._

_Craig smiled, changing their position and sliding down the wall, so he could lean against it while Tweek was sitting in his lap, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. He grabbed the omega’s blonde locks and massaged his skull, entangling his tongue with the blonde’s before he pulled the omega’s head back roughly, so he could lick down the tender and now exposed skin of Tweek’s slender and sinfully tempting-looking neck._

_“I love you.” The alpha whispered as he kissed and sucked on Tweek’s neck, slowly undressing the omega._

_“Ngh love ahh y-you too.” Tweek whined, equally desperate to get Craig out of his uniform._

_He could smell the spike in the alpha’s scent, and he could feel his hole twitch and the slick pour out. His body reacted every time he smelled Craig’s potent pheromones, and even more so when the alpha showed his possessive side. Lately, Tweek had become more desperate. It was an inner yearning that the omega couldn’t put into words and for which he didn’t have a proper explanation for._

_They were both stark naked now, grinding and rutting against each other. Their kisses were sloppy; there’s was no gentleness, no romance, just desperate need and lust for one another._

_“C-Condom.” The omega moaned, continuing to suck on Craig’s collarbone, leaving a read mark there; a mark the blonde felt quite proud of._

_“R-Right.” The alpha grunted and without looking, his hand was fumbling through the pockets of his pants that was laying discarded next to them, searching for the rubber. They had agreed that they’d have at least one with them, just in cases such as these._

_Craig struggled with the wrapper, and Tweek was getting impatient._

_“Make me r-remember.” The omega whispered teasingly; hands travelling down the alpha’s broad chest. He took Craig’s hand and darted his tongue out, licking on two of the alpha’s digits while the fingers of his other hand played with his rosy nipple, making it hard. “Ahhh…wanna f-f-feel you.” the blonde moaned with half-closed eyes; tone seductive._

_Craig grunted lowly in his chest, and the sight of Tweek sinfully sucking his fingers, coating them with spit while simultaneously pinching his own nipples made his cock even harder. He retreated his digits and flipped them over; the omega now laying beneath him, panting heavily and pupils blown wide. His lips were parted, and his breath was coming out in small short puffs. The slick was pooling out of his hole, and he was hard. The blonde just wanted the raven-haired teen to ravish him already, to make him forget his own name._

_The alpha tore the wrapper open with his teeth, putting on the condom. Then he not so gently pushed Tweek’s legs wide apart, pulling the omega’s body forward._

_“I’ll fuck you so hard, your body’s gonna remember the shape of my cock.” Craig growled, sucking on the omega’s nipple. Hard and bruising._

_“Ahhh!” Tweek moaned, “n-not there. Mnnnh C-Craig!”_

_“You smell so good. Sweeter than usual.” The alpha breathed out, his pulsating length breaching the omega’s entrance with one hard, shallow thrust._

_They both moaned when Craig entered Tweek, looking each other directly into the eye; their tongues dancing with each other before they desperately fought for dominance. The alpha put his weight onto one arm, looming over the omega’s body as he started to fuck into him. His pace was fast and powerful, not slowing down at all. Tweek could feel the heat in his stomach tightening, legs shaking, trying to pull the alpha in deeper. The omega wanted Craig to go faster, harder and deeper. All he wanted to feel was the alpha pulling out and slamming his cock right back into him, occasionally brushing over that small bundle of nerves inside of him._

_“D-Deeper!” the blonde whined, grabbing the alpha’s ass to push him in deeper._

_“Ngh fuck!” the alpha grunted, changing their position once again, spurred on by Tweek’s constant ‘harder’, ‘faster’ and ‘make me yours’. The omega seemed to know exactly what to say to him._

_The alpha was sitting on his knees now, his back straight while Tweek straddled his lap. The omega’s hole was twitching and producing a crazy amount of slick. The sudden emptiness when Craig pulled out, made him whine, but soon the alpha was filling him up again, hitting his sweet spot dead on when he slammed the blonde down onto his length forcefully. The blonde had never felt so full._

_“Nnngh!” Tweek mewled; head lolling backwards, mouth wide open and eyes closed._

_The slapping of skin on skin, and their mingled moans filled the old classroom, and the omega’s whines were getting louder with every snap of the alpha’s hips. The blonde’s chest felt hot; too hot. He internally hoped that no one would pass by and hear them, but on the other hand, the possibility of getting caught excited him._

_One of Craig’s arms was slung around Tweek’s back to pull the omega closer while his other arm supported Tweek’s body weight, in order to pull the blonde up and push him down onto his hard and stiff erection again. Craig’s hands were groping the omega’s ass, surely leaving bruises in the form of the alpha’s fingers. Tweek’s body was shivering, feeling his orgasm build up, clenching down on the alpha._

_“Hah ngh. Don’t s-suddenly tighten ah up on me.” The ravenette groaned, biting down on Tweek’s shoulder._

_The omega’s body was getting more sensitive and being so close to Craig’s beating heart and having the alpha’s canines graze the skin on his shoulder amplified the feeling. The alpha thrusted upwards again, and Tweek’s hole clenched around him as he came with a cry that Craig chose to muffle with his lips. The raven-haired boy pulled out of him and turned the omega, who was busy with getting down from the powerful electricity-like feeling that shot through his body when he climaxed, around._

_“We’re just getting started.” The alpha whispered into his ear, and Tweek just moaned._

_Tweek lost count of how many times they did it, but he was aware that they missed a lot of their classes. He wasn’t sure if he should be concerned about it or not, so he brushed it of in order to not think about what his friends might think they were doing and if they might know what they had been engaging in._

_The omega was laying on Craig’s body, fingers brushing over the smooth tan skin. Tweek always wondered from which side of the family the alpha got his skin tone because he seemed to be the only one with a darker skin colour than the rest of his family. But he was torn out of his thoughts when Craig suddenly sat up, drawing a small yelp out of Tweek.._

_“Hey ehm…” the ravenette started hesitantly, seeming nervous for some reason._

_“Hmmh.” Tweek hummed, indicating that he was listening._

_“Would you, would you wear a collar if I got you one?” the alpha asked, nuzzling into the omega’s mark-covered neck. “You don’t have to.”_

_“Why d-do you w-want me to w-wear one?” Tweek asked back, slightly taken aback by Craig’s question. He wasn’t against it per say, but he wanted to at least know why Craig thought it necessary for him to wear one._

_“It’s just that I want everyone to know that your taken. That you are mine.” Craig answered, sliding his fingers over the back of Tweek’s neck, where the bonding mark would be if the alpha were to bond the omega._

_“But I a-am yours.” Tweek said, kissing the alpha’s lips, shivering at the implication of Craig’s touch._

_“So, you don’t want to?” Craig asked, nipping on the blonde’s bottom lip._

_“I-I didn’t say th-that.” Tweek answered, caressing the other boy’s cheek. The bruise had become a yellowish colour now as it was slowly fading._

_“So, what’s your answer then?” Craig pressed; his blue eyes piercing through the omega’s soul._

_“I’ll ngh think a-about it.” Murmured Tweek, initiating a second kiss that was deeper this time._

*****

Other than that – and minus all the times Craig had kept Tweek possessively close whenever Davíd approached the omega – school had been uneventful that week. It also went without saying that Craig was unexpectedly hostile towards the other alpha. However, Tweek didn’t have time to dwell on that or the fact that his heat hadn’t come because the door suddenly opened. Ms Broflovski greeted the omega and happily invited him in, telling him that Kyle was in his room. The female beta looked surprised by the foreign scent that had mixed with Tweek’s, but she didn’t comment on it.

He went upstairs and gently knocked at Kyle’s door before entering the room. The ginger was doing his assignment.

“Hey.” He greeted, sitting down next to the red-haired omega.

“You carry Craig’s scent all over you.” Kyle commented blatantly, pulling down the collar of the turtleneck Tweek was wearing, revealing various deep red marks that had been sucked into his skin.

“Ah…well, h-he does it mostly u-u-unintentionally.” The blonde omega hummed, tapping his lower lip with his finger in a shy manner. And it was true. The alpha mostly didn’t notice that he was scenting him.

“I’ve barely got to see you because he’s been hogging you for almost the entire week.” The red-haired omega pouted, puffing his cheeks.

“S-Sorry.” Tweek smiled, laying his head onto the other omega’s shoulder. Seeing Kyle pout like that was kind of cute.

“On Monday,” Kyle started, and the look of concern was back on his face. It confused the blonde at times. “nothing happened, right?”

“Wh-What do y-you mean?” Tweek asked perplexed, not getting what the ginger was insinuating, and at the same time he knew what Kyle had just asked him.

“It’s just…I was worried about you because you were gone for so long. I wanted to address it earlier, but as I said, I barely got the chance to talk to you.” Kyle admitted; his eyebrows furrowed.

“You ngh d-don’t have t-to be worried about m-me. Craig w-won’t hurt me. H-He was just ngh jealous of D-Davíd for some r-reason.” Tweek said. He didn’t want his best friend to think badly of Craig.

“Don’t you think his possessiveness is uncalled for?” Kyle questioned hesitantly, unsure of how the blonde would react.

Tweek considered the other omega’s words for a moment, cocking his head to the side: “I d-don’t mind. I like it when he’s p-possessive. He e-even asked ngh me if I’d wear a collar.”

At the mention of the collar, Kyle’s eyes went wide, mouth agape. Tweek knew that the ginger might not react well to that, which was why the blonde hadn’t mentioned it earlier. Initially, he didn’t intend on mentioning it at all because if he were to decide to wear a collar, then his friend would figure it out anyway. Kyle thought that collars were something negative, but Tweek didn’t entirely share his opinion on that. For him wearing a collar meant that Craig wanted to be only with him.

“Seriously?! A collar.” Huffed Kyle; the grip on his pencil tightening and the scraping sound of the pen got slightly harder. “They’re a symbol of oppression. You shouldn’t wear one. You’re not his possession.” The omega’s voice was reprimanding.

“It’s n-not like that ngh.” Tweek sighed, pursing his lips. “He only asked m-me. It’s my ngh ch-choice whether I wear o-one or not.”

“Is it your choice, though? Or do you just want to make him happy?” the ginger questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“So, what i-if I want ngh to m-make him happy?! Why are ngh you i-instantly assuming that I am ngh going to w-wear it?” the blonde asked annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just ngh told y-you that he asked me whether I w-was okay with wearing o-one.”

Kyle’s eyes widened, and he rested his head on the palm of his hand. Tweek’s words echoing through his head, but he couldn’t let the issue slide.

“Is it so wrong of me to doubt whether it is truly your ‘choice’ or just a silent command from his side disguised as a question?” the ginger asked, rolling his eyes.

In his opinion, Tweek shouldn’t wear a collar just to make his alpha happy. He would be wearing one for all the wrong reasons. Regardless of the reasons, omegas shouldn’t wear collar at all. They were unnecessary and suggesting inferiority and submission.

“A-Are you implying th-that Craig would force m-me to wear o-one?!” The blonde asked incredulously. Now he was getting angry. What did Kyle take Craig for?

“You know that that’s not what I meant.” Kyle grunted, seeing that Tweek was taking his words the wrong way. “I am just saying that he might expect you to give in to his request that’s based on his unreasonable jealously.”

“I a-already told you th-that I don’t mind that he’s p-possessive of m-me.” Tweek spat; expression showing his raw anger now.

“I wouldn’t call it possessive. It’s more an obsession.” Commented Kyle casually, rolling his eyes. The sarcasm was seeping right into his voice, and Tweek didn’t take the ginger’s attitude well.

“Wh-What’s your problem ngh with h-him? Why d-do you h-hate him so much?” Tweek questioned; his posture defensive.

The redhead was getting on his nerves. He was so close to slapping him. He hated it when someone talked bad about Craig. No one, not even Kyle, was allowed to talk about Craig like that. Craig wasn’t the kind of person, Kyle suggested that he was. He didn’t know Craig. He was judging him based on nothing but assumptions.

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t like that he treats you like a god damn ragdoll.” The ginger explained, rather annoyed himself.

He was just trying to make a point. Tweek shouldn’t throw away his independence like that, but that was what wearing a collar meant: giving up your freedom.

“That’s n-not fucking true!! We’re e-equals.” The blonde gritted out, slightly raising his voice.

“Are you sure about that? Because frankly, if he saw you as an equal, then he wouldn’t have ‘asked’ you to wear a collar; a collar that indicates possession. Doesn’t sound like equality to me, or is he going to wear one too?” Kyle asked, putting quotation marks on the word ‘asked’ to make his point clearer.

“You k-know what? F-Fuck you, Kyle. Ngh Fuck. You. I d-don’t need that sh-shit from y-you. Mind your o-own fucking relationship.” Tweek spat, jumping up from his kneeling position on the floor, leaving the room and slamming the door closed.

Kyle watched him leave, making no effort in going after him. Why would he? It wasn’t his fault that Tweek couldn’t handle the truth.

The red-haired omega sighed, immediately feeling guilty about his words. He’d been unfair towards Tweek. Tweek was his best friend, and he was being a supreme-class asshole. Now he was about to cry because he hurt Tweek’s feelings and royally fucked things up.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

To say that Tweek was angry would be an understatement. He was seething, deeply agitated and upset. How dare Kyle suggest that Craig wasn’t truthful. The blonde was hastily speed-walking down the street towards the patrol station. Neither could he control his raging emotions nor the tears streaming down his face. He needed something to snack on because lately that’s what was providing him with comfort if he felt upset, angry, anxious or all three things at once.

When he arrived, his tears had long stopped falling, and he had calmed down a bit. He entered the store, and strolled through the small aisles, looking for some treats. He was so invested in what he was doing that he didn’t notice who had just entered the store too, at least not until he heard his annoying voice; a voice that he had never been able to deal with.

Tweek stared at the items in the shelve, hoping that Cartman would not notice his presence, but unfortunately for him, the beta did.

“Fancy seeing you hear without your guard dog or his squad.” Cartman stated casually, having come to a halt next to Tweek. The omega didn’t answer so, opting to ignore the brunette.

“So, are you ignoring me now?” he questioned amused.

“Wh-What do you w-want?” Tweek gritted out, feeling irritated.

“Can’t I just idly converse with the love interest of a fellow classmate?” the beta shrugged.

“Y-You are not known for p-proving particularly valuable i-input, so l-leave me alone.” The omega commented, rolling his eyes.

“Tzz. You even sound like Tucker. But that doesn’t surprise me, since you’re his bitch.” Cartman huffed, making a dismissive gesture with his hand.

Tweek didn’t respond because he didn’t deem it necessary to defend his and Craig’s relationship. The beta just tried to get a rise out of Tweek.

“Why so silent? Did you finally realise that the only thing Tucker wants from you is sex? What else would you be good for anyway? Finally reached your dream to become his personal cum dumpster.” The beta continued, talking like it was the most natural and appropriate thing to say in a one-sided conversation.

“F-Fuck you, Cartman.” Tweek answered annoyed. He was tired of Cartman’s crap, so he just left the shop without buying anything.

The omega was so done with people trying to make him feel insecure. As if he wasn’t already insecure enough. Why would they need to ram that knife in deeper and deeper with every word? He tried to shake the feeling off, tried to brush off the words. Those empty words spouted by non-other than the biggest asshole in the universe shouldn’t affect him. Eric Cartman was known for talking bullshit. That sadistic asshole thrived on hurting people’s feelings after all. His words didn’t mean shit. Wendy was right. Cartman just tried to hide the fact that he had a small dick.

After some time, he slumped against a random wall, only realising now that he was exhausted from running all the way there. He looked up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by and the warmth of the sun’s rays caress his face. He closed his eyes, and for a moment he was able to forget about the turmoil going on in his mind. However, his ears perked up when he heard Red and her friends talk about Kyle.

_“I just don’t get it. What does he see in Kyle? Kyle of all people. Seriously?”_ Tweek heard her ask in her usually booming and annoyingly high-pitched voice. He wondered whom she meant with _‘he’_.

_“I don’t get it either. Kyle is annoying.”_ Lola commented, and the blonde scoffed at her words.

_“My words exactly. His attitude is pissing me off. He thinks himself above anyone else. He is violent, and he never shuts up, always commenting on everything. I mean, who cares about what you think. And Stan, tzz, he is drooling all over him.”_ The red-headed girl complained, and Tweek now got a gist of why she hated Kyle so much. It piqued his interest.

She was going on and on about how annoying she thought Kyle was, and even though Tweek was still angry at his best friend, he wouldn’t let her badmouth him like that. That’s why he pushed himself up and off the wall, walking around it to defend his friend.

“Y-You are the o-one who is a-annoying.” He confronted Red, glaring at her angrily.

“Listening in on other people’s conversations I see. Don’t you have anything better to do?” she asked spitefully, returning the glare.

“Y-You hate Kyle b-because you a-are jealous of h-him. It’s n-not his f-fault that you’re s-so uninteresting a-and d-dense, and St-Stan doesn’t give t-two fucks about your e-existence.” Tweek said. He was pissed off. His emotions were all over the place.

“The least I need to be is be jealous of someone like Kyle. And looking at you, I don’t get why Craig is so crazy about you. You’re ugly, you have no sense of fashion, you can’t even talk properly, and you have the mental capacity of a goldfish.” She counted, totally dismissing his previous comment, instantly shifting to insult him instead of Kyle, and doing it Cartman-style.

“What m-mental capacity do y-you have then? Th-That of a r-rock?” he retaliated, tightening his fists and trying to supress the urge to hit her. His clothes weren’t that bad. They were Bebe-approved. Bebe would have told him if his clothes were ugly, old-fashioned or not combinable.

“At least I am not someone’s sex toy.” She spat, angrily throwing her hair back. “I guess Craig has a kink for fucking spazzing freaks with a speaking disability.”

Tweek blinked, biting down on his lips and feeling the tears well up in his eyes again. It wasn’t like she particularly hurt his feelings, but since he had already taken shit from his best friends and then Cartman, he felt mentally drained and exhausted. He knew that Kyle didn’t really mean it, but Eric Cartman and Red meant the things they said.

Besides, his speaking problem had improved significantly and ever since he switched coffee with tea, the twitching only occurred occasionally.

“A-Are you done with your s-self-pity? It’s p-pathetic. Y-You’re always calling m-me a bitch, but who i-is the real b-bitch here?” Tweek asked rhetorically, not waiting for the female omega to give him an answer.

Why would he? She was dumb anyway. He just wanted to go home, lay down in his bed, call Craig so he would come over to comfort him, and then they would sleep for the rest of the day. He couldn’t even call him now because his phone was laying on his desk at home.

Tweek decided to take a small detour through the park to clear his mind before he went home. He enjoyed the fresh air and took a deep breath, sighing. The birds were chirping loudly, and at times, he found it annoying, but he didn’t mind it right now.

“Tweek?” a voice asked, and Tweek turned around, meeting a familiar face that wouldn’t be mean to him.

“O-Oh, hello D-Davíd.” The omega greeted with a forced smile.

“Everything okay?” the alpha asked concerned, stepping closer to the blonde.

“I am f-f-fine.” Tweek answered, not particularly keen on talking to anybody other than Craig right now.

“Really? You look upset. Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it? I’ll listen.” Davíd suggested, and the omega bit his bottom lip, contemplating the offer. He knew Craig didn’t like the alpha, but it wouldn’t be an issue if Craig didn’t find out.

Tweek sat down on the park bench, picking on the loose threads of his ripped jeans. The alpha joined him, watching him and waiting for him to start talking.

“Kyle a-and I fought. A-And then I met C-Cartman and Red, who i-insulted me. J-Just as t-they would ngh u-usually do.” Tweek explained, rubbing his slightly swollen eyes.

“Eric Cartman is an asshole. He has an inferiority complex and so does Red probably. They need to put down and harass other people to feel better about themselves.” The alpha explained, patting Tweek’s back.

“What happened between you and Kyle? Why did you fight?” the alpha asked tentatively.

“K-Kyle’s treating m-me like I c-can’t make decisions for ngh myself.” The omega answered, puffing out his cheeks.

“Elaborate.” Davíd continued, leaning back against the bench, and Tweek just started talking. The words somehow just spilled out of him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

“Would you stop pouting already?” Token asked as the three alphas walked towards Stark’s Pond to hang out with some other people, mostly to do what teenagers usually did when they hung out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am not pouting. I don’t do pouting.” Craig said stoically, dismissing Token’s comment.

“’I don’t do pouting’,” Clyde mimicked, “and what’s that?” he asked, pulling on Craig’s cheek. “Looks like an invisible pout to me. It’s a unique trait of yours.”

“Whatever.” Craig deadpanned, unimpressed by Clyde’s nonsense reasoning.

“Tweek’s hanging out with Kyle. Can’t you go a day without him?” Token asked, patting his friend’s shoulder.

“They could have joined us, that’s all.” Craig commented, feeling a little bit disappointed that Tweek wasn’t with him today.

Lately, the omega had been acting weird. He’s been moody, and the alpha thought that he might have upset Tweek by asking him if he would wear a collar. He just didn’t want there to be any unresolved issue between them. Craig had been thinking constantly about the collar-thing, and he came to the conclusion that he had overreacted. He knew how collars might be perceived by some people, but he felt unreasonably threatened by Davíd and suggested it without properly thinking about it and considering the negative aspects that omegas could associate with collars. Tweek didn’t seem perturbed or upset about it then, but he it could have upset him, nonetheless.

“So, you are pouting.” Clyde stated, happily skipping next to him, looking like little red-riding hood with his happy demeanour and his red hoodie on.

“I am not pouting. I am reflecting.” The raven-haired alpha pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, right. Then, stop you’re reflecting. You’re ruining the mood.” Token commented, slapping him over the back of the head.

“I am naturally pessimistic, man. For me, the glass is always half-empty. I am not acting any differently than usually.” Craig stated with a perfectly expressionless face.

“You’re depressing aura is rubbing off on me, dude. Now, I am feeling down too.” Clyde complained, having dramatically sunken down on the ground, holding onto Craig’s jacket.

“Shut up.” Craig smiled a little, trying to pry the brunette’s fingers off his shirt to not topple over.

“Aww, will you look at that. Craig’s glass turned half full just now.” Token laughed, watching his friends be idiots as they were doing whatever they thought they were doing on the ground.

As they walked through the park, nearing their destination, Clyde noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair. He was sitting on the park bench, talking to the one person, Craig wouldn’t be all too happy to see.

The brunette glanced at his friend who was busy tying his shoelaces, unaware of whom Clyde had just seen. He made eye contact with Token, trying to communicate with him and convey a message. Token just stared at him confused, frowning at him, so Clyde decided to write him a message that read: _Tweek is in the park with you-know-who._

Token looked up, deadpanning at his friend for the ridiculous reference, but then his expression turned alarmed when he saw Tweek and Davíd, peacefully conversing with each other. Clyde was right, Craig should not find out that Tweek was in the park with Davíd.

The black alpha walked over to Craig who had finished tying his laces, stating: “You know what, let’s get some snacks first.”

“Now?” Craig questioned perplexed, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched his friend walk into the direction they had just come from.

“Yes, let’s do that! I am starving.” Whined the brunette, excitedly throwing his arms in the air.

“You have just eaten three donuts.” Craig frowned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his friends.

“Only three. Man, I haven’t reached my daily donut stint yet.” Clyde said, ignoring the black-haired alpha’s suspicious stare.

“Let’s just make a small detour to the store.” Suggested Token, playing it cool, even though he was freaking out inside.

“Alright.” Agreed Craig; eyes still narrowed. Their behaviour was shady, but he couldn’t put a finger on it.

Token and Clyde were already celebrating internally when a joyful laugh made them freeze. Both alphas turned around, nervously eyeing the demeanour of their friend who had stopped dead in his tracks.

Craig was looking into the direction the sound came from, clenching his fist tightly when he saw Tweek idly and happily chatting with Davíd. His expression was still the same, but the dark aura radiating off him gave him away.

He gritted his teeth, contemplating on whether he should go there or calm down first. His Tweek was spending time in the park with another alpha, despite having said that he would be with Kyle.

A nasty feeling was boiling in his stomach, and he was trying very hard to contain the feeling of betrayal and anger that was slowly creeping up on him. The rational part of him told him that there was a logical explanation, and Craig was all in on logic, but recently, when it came to Tweek, he could think logically at all. His body just reacted.

Clyde and Token were talking to him, but he didn’t hear a word they said, too invested in what he was witnessing. He couldn’t bear it any longer when he saw the alpha touch Tweek’s face. The guy was just way too close to his omega.

He walked towards them; his exterior calm and collected, but on the inside, he was the opposite of calm and collected. He was furious.

Tweek noticed him though, before he even reached them, shooting up from the bench and running towards him with that goofy, happy and breathtakingly beautiful smile of his. For a brief moment, the feeling of hurt and betrayal dissipated into thin air, but it came back the moment his eyes met Davíd’s.

“Craig!” Tweek yelled, throwing himself into the alpha’s arms. “What a-are you d-doing here?” he asked with curious eyes, and Craig just stared at him, gritting his teeth. Shouldn’t he be the one asking that?

“Hah,” he laughed without humour, “I could ask you the same. Where’s Kyle?”

Tweek looked away, sensing Craig’s irritation. The omega knew that the situation could be misinterpreted, but he figured that if he played dumb, Craig might forget about it.

“We h-had an a-argument. I r-ran into D-Davíd on my w-way back h-home.” He explained, fiddling with the alpha’s jacket.

“Yeah right. You live right next to Kyle. How’d you end up in the park. Did you get lost?” asked Craig sarcastically, staring down at the omega.

“What’s w-wrong? A-Are you m-mad at me?” Tweek questioned innocently, clinging onto the alpha’s jacket and pressing his body into him.

“I am not mad. Why would I possibly be mad at you? Everything’s peachy.” He commented, not falling for the omega’s weak attempts to avoid the situation.

Tweek didn’t know how to respond, so he just buried his face into Craig’s chest, hoping that the alpha would at least return the gesture, but he didn’t. Token and Clyde looked uncomfortable, giving him sympathetic smiles.

Craig’s coldness upset the omega. Why was Craig making a big deal out of it? Tweek didn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t deserve the hard and cold look he was receiving from the alpha he loved.

“We really just randomly ran into each other.” Davíd spoke up; the tense atmosphere and Craig’s cutting blue eyes were making him uneasy. Frankly put, Craig’s stoic demeanour and unreadable expression were creeping him out.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Craig said, turning towards the other alpha; his tone even and stone-cold.

“Just saying.” Muttered Davíd, holding up his arms in defence.

“Shut up. There’s nothing remotely productive coming out of your mouth anyway.” Craig commented curtly.

“C-Craig.” Tweek mumbled meekly, chewing on the inside of his gums.

“What? Wanna share something?” he asked, but the omega didn’t answer. “I figured as much.” Craig stated, prying Tweek’s small hands off his jacket.

“Don’t talk to him like that.” The Davíd said, his scent suddenly getting stronger. The omega was sweet and cute. He didn’t deserve such treatment.

“Fuck off!” Craig retaliated, and even though he sounded irritated, his face didn’t show any emotion. He reacted to the scent; however, releasing agitated pheromones in response.

“C-Craig.” Tweek squeaked, trying to calm the alpha down by holding onto him again, despite Craig having shoved him away moments earlier.

Both alphas were observing each other, and both their scents were getting stronger. Craig growled at the other boy, waiting for him to react. Davíd took a step forward, growling in response, but he was stopped by one of Craig’s friends.

“Okay, hold on!” Token spoke up, putting his hand on Davíd’s shoulder. “Before things escalate, I think it would be for the best that you leave, don’t you agree?” he asked, his attention directed at Davíd. It wasn’t a question, though. It sounded more like a command. “Let’s let these two talk things out.” The black alpha proposed, pulling the other with him.

“That was fucking awkward, man.” Clyde commented as he helped Token drag the alpha away, so that Craig and Tweek could talk with each other.

Craig watched them leave, still mad about what happened. Tweek was looking down on the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him, which pissed him off even further. The alpha felt betrayed, and he didn’t know what to do right now. He put his hands in his pockets, running his hand over his face, trying to somehow cope with all the feelings that he was feeling all at once.

“It’s n-not what y-you think.” The omega spoke up, breaking the awkward and tense silence between them.

“Care to explain then? Why were you lying to me? I thought you were with Kyle, but instead you were having a great time with that prick.” The alpha growled.

“I…I didn’t l-lie to y-you.” Tweek answered, rubbing his eyes. “K-Kyle and I f-fought. I r-ran off and e-ended up here. I m-met Davíd by c-c-coincidence.”

“Right.” Craig deadpanned, looking utterly unconvinced.

“I-It’s the t-truth! You d-don’t have ngh t-the right to ngh b-be mad a-at me. I ngh had a sh-shitty day.” Tweek chocked out, stomping his foot on the ground.

“Why the fuck would you let him touch you?” asked the alpha, raising his voice at the blonde, not listening to what the omega had just said.

“Wh-What?! He c-comforted me be-because I was u-upset! You’re not b-being fair!!” accused the omega, clinching onto the ravenette’s arm, his voice raspy.

“I am not being fair?! You’re the one who is not being fair. Stop taking my feelings lightly! You know that I don’t trust him, but you’re meeting him anyway. Are you so desperate that you throw yourself at anyone?” he spat, swatting Tweek’s hands away. He was fed up with the blonde’s excuses and attempts to manipulate him by playing naïve and dumb, by looking all cute and innocent.

“YOU A-ASSHOLE!!” Tweek suddenly screamed to Craig’s surprise. “H-How could y-you say that after ngh all t-the things ngh I’ve been th-through?! You s-should be c-comforting me, not u-upset me. Y-You’re making me ngh so a-angry!!” He yelled, starting to hit Craig with his fists, though the alpha easily managed to stop him.

The omega started sobbing, his chest heaving up and down because he was angry with Craig. Tweek had been feeling so vulnerable for almost two weeks now, and the feeling of constant restlessness wasn’t going away. It was there, lingering in the pit of his stomach, especially when the alpha wasn’t there. The feeling just got worse now, since they were fighting.

The omega’s distressed scent alarmed all of Craig’s senses, and his instincts immediately reacted, wrapping Tweek into his arms, releasing a soothing scent to try and calm the omega down, forgetting his anger. The blonde’s hands desperately clung onto him, and the alpha tightened his hold, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. He felt so stupid now. He had seen that Tweek was sad, but instead of sucking it up, he acted cold towards the omega, distressing him even further. Craig had been selfish and hurt Tweek; something he had sworn to never do again.

“I am sorry.” The alpha whispered, pressing his nose into the crook of the omega’s neck. “I overreacted. I am so sorry.” He repeated, kissing the blonde’s skin.

Tweek shivered, rubbing his face into Craig’s shoulder, slowly starting to calm down again.

“M-Me too.” The omega sniffled, “I o-overreacted too ngh.”

Tweek had always tended to react overly emotional, but since he hadn’t had his heat yet, it might have caused a disbalance in his hormone levels, which was probably why he became easily upset, at least that’s what he figured to be the reason.

They stood there for a while, in the middle of the park until Craig decided to take Tweek home.

When they arrived at the blonde’s place, the atmosphere around them was still awkwardly charged. They were sitting in the omega’s room, but any of them had yet to utter a word.

Tweek couldn’t take it anymore, so he crawled into the alpha’s lap, starting to kiss down his jawline, nibbling on his skin. He just felt the urge to be close to him and kissing would be a good start. He fondled Craig through his clothes, but the dark-haired teen stopped him.

“Not now.” The alpha said, and Tweek felt rejected, which hurt his ego.

“Why not?” asked the omega, continuing to kiss and suck on the alpha’s neck; hands travelling up Craig’s shirt, feeling the muscles there.

“Because I don’t feel like it.” Answered Craig, turning his head away, preventing Tweek from kissing him on the lips.

“I w-wanna do it.” Whispered Tweek, girating his hips into Craig’s lap.

“Tweek,” the alpha groaned, briefly closing his eyes to will his growing arousal away, “not right now.”

“P-Please, alpha. T-Touch me ngh.” The omega whined, tearing on Craig’s clothes. The raven-haired teen sighed, caressing the blonde’s cheek. Tweek sure knew what he needed to do to get his attention, but he wasn’t going to fall for it. He was still mad.

“Is your heat starting?” he asked, still not sure about spending a heat together.

“Ngh no. I d-didn’t have i-it. But my h-heat’s irregular a-anyway. It might ngh come n-next month.” The omega explained, welcoming the alpha’s warm touch.

But instead of giving in to the omega, Craig told him: “You should rest.” His voice stating finality.

“Fine.” Tweek frowned in disappointment, getting off the alpha’s lap and climbing into his bed, throwing the bed sheets over himself. He felt like there was still an issue between them, and the omega didn’t like it. Craig wasn’t being fair to him.

“I’ll be at Token’s place.” Craig suddenly said, surprising the blonde omega.

“W-Will you c-come back?” Tweek asked, “P-Please come ngh b-back. I c-can’t sleep alone.” He whispered lowly, turning around to face the alpha, trying not to choke on his words as the feeling of abandonment started to grow inside him, shaking him to his core. He didn’t want Craig to go. It scared him.

“I will. Don’t worry.” The alpha promised with a small smile. He kissed the omega on the lips, and when he broke the contact, he rested his forehead on Tweek’s; Eyes closed.

“I l-love you.” The omega said.

“I love you too. I love you so much that sometimes, it causes me pain.” Craig answered, gently stroking over the omega’s bottom lip.

“C-Craig. Don’t b-break up with ngh me.” Tweek whispered weakly, fearing that the alpha didn’t want him anymore. That his words were words that meant goodbye.

“Never. I’d never ever leave you. Don’t worry.” Craig muttered back, giving Tweek another kiss before standing up and leaving without even turning around once.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Craig was gone, Tweek was sitting on his bed, staring at the door that had just fallen shut. His body started trembling, shoulders shaking and eyes watering. It was obvious that the alpha was still not over the omega being in the park with Davíd. Hit bit down on his bottom lip, ripping the tender skin there.

He kicked the blanket off him and started walking up and down in his room. For once, his room wasn’t as messy as it usually was. Craig kept the room in order. Tweek didn’t mind it though because being able to see the flooring instead of piles of clothes, books and assignment papers scattered on the ground was a welcomed change.

The omega saw his backpack sitting under his desk, and in his anger, he threw it against his closet, causing the content to fall out of it and scatter onto the floor. When he saw what had fallen out of it, his eyes widened, and he panicked, instantly grabbing his phone to call Kyle, noticing several missed calls from the ginger.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kyle was laying on the floor, staring at his ceiling, brooding. He had been trying to call Tweek several times, but the omega didn’t answer his phone. The ginger wanted to apologise for his assholeness. He felt bad about the fight.

He jumped up when his phone started vibrating, bumping his knee on the bed when he reached for the device. He hissed at the short, but intense pain, rubbing the spot, looking at the caller’s ID. He immediately answered when he saw that Tweek’s name had popped up.

“Twe—” he started, but the panicked voice on the other line cut him off.

“K-KYLE! Can y-you ngh come o-over. P-PLEASE!” Tweek’s voice boomed through the speaker, sounding croaked.

“I am on my way.” the ginger stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you like it, even though a lot is happening in this chapter.  
> Leave comment and kudos if you like!
> 
> This week had been quite stressful, but surprisingly, I still had a lot of time to write. I have to say it again, though: distance learning sucks!!
> 
> Chapter 19 is almost done too, so you won't have to wait long for the next update. I might even post it this week. Hurray!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning! Chapter 19 is up. Wanted to post it earlier that day but when I edited the chapters, I started to look through memes and got lost. ;D
> 
> There is going to be a sexual content warning as always.

The music was resonating from the wall, mercilessly attacking his eardrum. Craig was still not over it, so he decided to drown his worries and insecurities in alcohol. Clyde was sitting next to him, but the alpha couldn’t decipher his friend’s babbling because the brunette had long lost the ability to talk coherently. He had downed his fifth shot when Kenny approached.

“What’s the matter Craig-chan?” he asked in his usual chipper voice.

“Suck my dick, Kenny.” Craig answered curtly, taking another shot. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the blonde alpha right now.

“Gladly, but shouldn’t you ask me out for dinner first? You can’t move straight to third base when you haven’t even reached first base yet.” Kenny said with a wink; his tone teasing.

“You don’t qualify for more than a one-night stand.” Craig shot back, getting a refill.

“Your hard words wound me, Craig-chan.” The blonde answered dramatically, waving his hand dismissively.

“What do you want?” the ravenette asked annoyed, rubbing the incoming headache away. He still hadn’t gotten used to the loud blaring of the techno music. He couldn’t even hear his own thoughts, and Kenny’s presence was making things worse.

“I heard what happened.” Kenny called out, his voice almost drowned out by the deafening music, but since he was so close, Craig still heard him clearly.

“So?” the black-haired alpha asked, eyeing the alcoholic liquid in his glass.

“So? You don’t usually strike me as the drama-queen type of guy.” Kenny commented, sitting down next to Craig.

“Whatever.” Craig said nonchalantly, brushing the blonde off.

“Lt’s gewt druuunk!!” drawled Clyde loudly, clinging onto an equally drunk Token. He shakily lifted his glass, spilling most of it over the table, slurring out a toast. Craig was in boat with the idea of getting drunk. That’s what he came here for anyway. He just wanted to lose himself tonight. So, he was going to get drunk with his friends.

*********

Kyle arrived about two minutes later, storming into Tweek’s room, without knocking first. The blonde was sitting on his bed with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. His face was struck with tears, and his entire body was shaking.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Kyle asked concerned, alarmed by Tweek’s distressed scent.

The blonde omega didn’t answer. Instead, he bit down on his bottom lip hard, chewing on it and pointing at the floor, where his school supplies were scattered on. Kyle didn’t get it at first, confused as to why some scattered material could bring his friend to tears, but then his eyes zoomed in on the small blister pack laying among the other stuff. His eyes widened, realising what it meant. The redhead dragged his feet over the floor, collecting the things that had fallen out of Tweek’s backpack, putting them back inside. Then, he picked up the blister pack, instantly hoping that it just looked like it hadn’t been opened. That wasn’t the case though.

Kyle sighed, rubbing his hand over his face and pursing his lips. He joined Tweek on the bed, laying a comforting arm around him, nuzzling his cheeks. He didn’t have the right words right now, so he waited for the blonde to speak.

“I-I ngh forgot…” Tweek whispered; his voice hoarse from crying so much. “How c-could I f-forget?”

The blonde omega was shaking again, a new bucket of tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Kyle took Tweek’s face in his hands, caressing his red cheeks.

“You need to take a pregnancy test.” Kyle said after a while, holding his breath, and the blonde just nodded in response, leaning into his fellow omega’s touch.

After a few minutes of silently sitting on the bed, Tweek spoke up in a broken and shaky voice: “W-Will you c-come with me t-to the ph-pharmacy?” he asked, gripping onto Kyle’s clothes with desperation.

“That goes without question.” Kyle answered, pecking his friend on the cheek and rubbing his back soothingly.

Fortunately, the pharmacy was still open when the omegas arrived. They entered the building, and the bell on the door announced their arrival. Tweek was fidgeting on his feet and nervously playing with his fingers. The omegas had put the hoods of their hoodies over their heads to try cover their identity. Tweek didn’t want anyone to figure out that they had bought a pregnancy test, and Kyle could understand that. The town was small, and word spread around fast.

The blonde was clinching onto the hem of Kyle’s hoodie, following him to the counter when they found what they needed. The ginger didn’t look up when he put the pregnancy tests on the counter because he didn’t need to see the cashier’s judgemental look.

“Is that all? You both seem a bit young to buy a pregnancy test.” The man said, scanning the products. Kyle didn’t answer. He just took his purchase, pulling Tweek with him. He didn’t even bother to say goodbye.

Back at Tweek’s place, Kyle was waiting for the blonde to get out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the only chair in Tweek’s room; his leg nervously moving up and down; his hands shaking.

“And?” Kyle asked expectantly and anxiously when Tweek entered the room for the 3rd time. The blonde didn’t want to look at the results, and he didn’t want Kyle to look at them before him either.

Tweek was standing in the middle of the room, looking at the tests. His hands were shaking, and his face was displaying several emotions all at once.

“It’s negative.” The blonde stated, nodding his head. “It’s a negative.” He repeated.

“That’s a relief. Let me look.” Kyle said, going over to Tweek and looking at the results himself. He swallowed hard when he saw the two bars on the display.

“Ehm, Tweek.” He started, but the other omega didn’t even let him start.

“It’s two bars. It’s a negative. They’re all negative.” Tweek muttered, throwing the tests into the rubbish bin.

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows and sighed: “Tweek, I don’t thi—”

“I a-am not p-pregnant.” The blonde omega stated determinedly, “I’m n-not. I’ll just do the last test. Then, you’ll see.”

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure how to continue with Tweek being in denial. He understood that his friend was confused and trying to convince himself that two bars meant negative instead of positive. However, him wanting to do another test pretty much confirmed that Tweek knew himself that he was trying to warp the results into the outcome he had preferred.

“Twe—” the ginger started, but Tweek interrupted him yet again, shaking his head furiously to the side. Kyle was at a loss. Again.

The blonde omega grabbed the last of the four pregnancy tests they had bought, about to head to the bathroom again, but Kyle stopped him.

“Just let everything sink in first.” The ginger said, taking the test out of the blonde’s hand and putting it aside. “You can do the last one at a later time, when you are less upset.”

Tweek casted his teary eyes on the ground, pursing his lips. It took him a few seconds to give Kyle an answer, and the ginger was relieved that Tweek did, even if it was just in the form of an affirmative nod.

“You can leave n-now. Thanks for ngh h-helping me.” He said, rubbing the newly fallen tears from his eyes.

“We can talk about it when you’re ready. Get some rest first. Your head will be clearer tomorrow.” Kyle said, patting the blonde omega’s head. “Good night, then.”

“Good n-night.” The blonde answered, still distraught. Kyle didn’t want to leave, but he told himself that Tweek needed some time to figure things out.

“Ngh, are we good again? I still haven’t apologised, so I am doing it now. I am sorry.” Kyle apologised, twiddling with his fingers and waiting for his best friend to tell him that he had forgiven him.

“It’s f-fine. ‘am s-sorry too. We’re g-good.” Tweek answered with a weak smile on his lips. His mind was a mess.

“You can always rely on me, okay. No matter what happens, and no matter what you decide. I’ll be on your side.” Kyle stated, pulling the other omega into a tight hug, happy that Tweek wasn’t angry at him anymore.

“Okay.” The blonde nodded, desperately returning the kind gesture and burying his face into Kyle’s shoulder.

*********

Craig was drunk, but not to an extent that he wasn’t able to walk straight anymore. Sure, he was tumbling a little bit, but he was still able to throw small pebbles at Tweek’s window. His aim hadn’t suffered from the alcohol.

It took the omega some time to open the window, and Craig waved at him and smiled when he saw his face peeking out.

The alpha managed to climb through the window, despite his slightly fuzzy mind. The omega sat on the bed, looking at him with worried eyes.

“Hi, babe.” He greeted, but it was more slurred than he expected it to be. The blonde casted his eyes away, laying down on the cushions without answering, turning his back away.

“…’s smthing wrowng?” he asked confused, stumbling towards the bed, almost falling over Tweek’s backpack.

He fell onto the bed and sighed, crawling over to Tweek. The omega still wasn’t looking at him, which wasn’t the kind of reaction the alpha had expected.

“I towld youw I’ll be bawck. ‘nd here I am.” He whispered, laying down beside the blonde, softly caressing the back of his neck.

The softness of the cushions beneath him made him sleepy, and his eyes were getting heavier with every movement. He put his arms around Tweek, drawing him closer and pressing him against his chest, burying his face into the omega’s neck. He breathed out in content, his hand sneaking beneath Tweek’s shirt to his bare chest, gently exploring his skin.

“Mmmh you r-reek of a-alcohol.” The blonde stated, pushing the alpha’s hand away.

“Only a little.” Craig slurred, cuddling up to the omega, already ready to fall into a deep slumber.

“You s-smell like a g-god damn liquor b-bar. Get o-off.” The omega grumbled, angrily pulling the alpha’s hand away, and Craig grunted.

“Why are you so grumpy? Suwch a drag.” Mumbled sullenly.

Tweek turned around, about to yell at the alpha, but the boy had already fallen asleep. The omega huffed, feeling irritated again. His hand moved to his stomach, and he thought about what Kyle said. Tweek buried his face into the pillow, shaking his head and pulling his knees to his chest. ‘I am not’, the blonde thought to himself, clenching his eyes shut tightly, ‘I am not.’

*********

When Clyde woke up the next morning, his body was aching and sore all over. His head was still spinning, and the light that was falling through the window was too bright for his eyes to adjust just yet. He looked around the room and found his clothes carelessly thrown around, but other than that, the room was tidy.

The brunette closed his eyes again, trying to remember really hard what happened the day before. All he could remember though, was going to a house party and getting hammered as fuck with Token, Craig and Kenny. The alpha sighed and let his head fall back onto the soft pillow beneath his head. He noticed that he was naked and when he heard someone groan next to him and wiped his head to where the sound was coming from and almost had a heart attack. He bolted up and toppled down the bed, pulling the blanket with him. The person on the other side of the bed didn’t seem to mind though. Clyde tried to get up but when he did there was a sharp pain shooting up his lower back, causing him to fall down again. His legs were shaky, and he definitely shouldn’t feel sore at that place.

So, he peeked over the bed and saw Token’s peaceful sleeping face. The alpha slept like a stone and not even the ruckus Clyde had just caused could tear him out of his deep slumber. The brunette’s eyes widened and when his brain processes what had likely happened to night before, his head went to over-drive. He didn’t know what to do because firstly, he should not have slept with someone that was in a relationship, even if said relationship was on the verge of going down the drain and secondly, he should not have slept with his best friend, who was an alpha. But the biggest point he had to make here was that he shouldn’t have been the one to bottom. If he and Token were to have sex, then Clyde should be the one fucking Token, not the other way around. That though, was beside the point now because the brunette alpha didn’t know what to fucking do right now. Was he supposed to just leave? Wait until Token wakes up, so they could have an awkward conversation about it, or should he just pretend that this had never happened.

Clyde looked for his found and found it in his pockets that he had to crawl over to because his legs were to shaky to walk on. He went through the contacts on his phone, contemplating about whom to call. His first thought would have been to call Token, but the black alpha wasn’t an option right now. His second thought was to call Craig, but he would immediately know that it was Token he was talking about. So, he decided to call Kenny. Kenny was good at giving advice.

_“What’s up? Why you calling me?”_ Kenny’s voiced came through the speaker, and Clyde groaned at the loudness of his voice.

“If you were to wake up next to a guy that is not an omega what do you think had happened?” the brunette asked, without greeting the blonde. Kenny was quiet for a while before speaking up again.

_“That depends. Are you naked? I suppose you are. How’s your general wellbeing? Are you feeling sore in places that you have never felt sore before?”_ the blonde alpha asked, already knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

“I don’t want to answer that question. I pledge the 5th.”

_“So, you fucked an alpha, or rather you have been fucked.”_ Kenny laughed loudly into the phone before he went to ask _“was he hot at least?”_. In that moment, Clyde decided to hang up on the blonde.

Clyde groggily stood up and gathered his clothes, not ready to face one of his best friends because how could he after they had done it? He tumbled out of the room, choosing the _pretend-it-didn’t-happen option_ in hopes that none of them would remember the night they spent together because it would just make things difficult. The only one who knew something was Kenny, but the guy could keep a secret, and he didn’t know whom he had slept with anyway.

*********

Two weeks passed by and Kyle’s irritation was reaching its peak. Tweek had been avoiding talking about the issue, and his constant banter with Craig was getting on the ginger’s nerves. The blonde either lashed out or started crying for no reason. Kyle felt sorry for Craig, since the alpha happened to be on the receiving end of Tweek’s mood swings. The ginger had thought about how to address it again, but since his friend wouldn’t listen, blocking out anything remotely related to the topic, made things difficult. It was taxing, and Kyle had his own problems to deal with, namely his parents who still didn’t know about his and Stan’s relationship. He didn’t even know how to bring it up in a conversation. He had been thinking about it non-stop and went through several scenarios in his head, but they never ended well.

Right now, he was at the supermarket with his father, having been forced to accompany him because his mother was at the doctor’s with Ike. The omega hadn’t been keen on being around his father because their interactions were still so awkward. Kyle couldn’t even dissuade his dad from stopping to take him and Ike to school, so how could he possibly tell him that he was with someone. On the other hand, he couldn’t keep it a secret forever, even though he had initially planned to maybe drop the bomb when was heading for university – if his dad would even let him enrol to university.

Kyle was looking through the shelves, nervously gnawing at his bottom lip because his mind wouldn’t stop worrying. He didn’t even know what he was supposed to look for, so when he went back to their cart, he just told his dad that he couldn’t find it. The omega looked as displeased on the outside as he was on the inside. He could have spent the day with Stan, but instead, he had to go grocery shopping with his father. He’d choose bungy jumping into a volcano over that.

“What’s wrong Kyle? You’ve been in a sour mood since we got in the car.” His father commented, and Kyle had to refrain from rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

“It’s nothing.” Answered the omega, hoping that the alpha wouldn’t push further. He gripped tightly onto the cart, avoiding eye contact. The supermarket was full of people, and he already dreaded to long queue.

Gerald hummed at his son’s answer, but he didn’t sound convinced. Nonetheless, the man didn’t say more than that as they manoeuvred their way through the crowd, heading to the check-out.

They had just got in line when a familiar voice, coming from behind, greeted them.

“Gerald, my friend. How are you doing?” Randy asked, waving at them with a smile on his face. His daughter Shelly was with him, looking as unhappy and displeased about the situation as Kyle. The ginger could relate to her.

Randy and his father fell into an idle conversation, talking about their work, the food store and football.

“My son’s the captain of the football team. The season is going to start next week. I hope they win this year. They lost the deciding game last year.” Randy went on; his expression getting solemn.

“Then, the team must be practicing a lot, lately.” Gerald answered, seeming interested.

“Yeah, four times a week.” The other alpha answered, continuing to talk about how they were definitely going to win the season.

Honestly, Kyle wasn’t a big fan of football. He barely knew the rules, and he mainly associated it with severe head injuries. It sometimes worried him that Stan was doing such a violent sport. The alpha’s schedule had also been tight, and they hadn’t been able to meet up on weekdays often because football practices ran late. The omega would have gone to Stan’s place, but he didn’t know how to explain to his parents that he was going to see an alpha so late at night. So, that wasn’t an option. Kyle really missed him and seeing him at school, recess or via video chat wasn’t enough.

His father payed the groceries, saying his farewell to Randy and Shelly, about to go when Randy casually called after them. “Kyle, you should visit again some time. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Kyle froze, but he nodded at the man, giving him a small smile to indicate that he had heard him.

“What was that all about?” Gerald asked, giving his son a quizzical look, but the omega dismissed his question without answering. He just shrugged his shoulders, hoping that the alpha wouldn’t think too much into the comment.

*********

Of course, his father wouldn’t let it go. The moment, Kyle got into the car, his father started to ask him questions. Too many for Kyle’s liking.

“What did Randy mean? What’s with you and the Marsh boy?” he asked with furrowed eyebrows, steering the car out of the car park and onto the road.

“What do you mean?” Kyle asked disinterestedly. It would be a good opportunity to be truthful, but he didn’t seize that moment, and he didn’t know why. His heart was pounding in his ribcage and he felt so loud that he feared his dad might hear it too, picking up on his lie.

“Is he bothering you? He isn’t coming onto you, is he?” the alpha asked; voice turning concerned and slightly agitated at the same time.

“What?! No! Why’d you think that? And what’s with all the questions? Stop interrogating me.” The omega responded, feeling the annoyance nag at him. It made him angry that his father thought that Stan would do such a thing. As if Stan would ever do something like that. Just because he was a teenaged alpha didn’t mean that he was a sexual predator, unable to control his instincts.

“I am just making sure no one with bad intentions is near you. I don’t like you spending time with an alpha. You’re both teenagers, and with all the hormones involved, I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re too young for this.” His father explained matter-of-factly, but it didn’t ease Kyle’s anger. The implication that Stan couldn’t control himself was outrageous.

Had his father ever thought about the fact that maybe, the omega could be the one coming onto the alpha? No, of course not because that would require him to think past the assigned gender roles.

“I can take care of myself. I am old enough.” The omega muttered, turning his head away to look out the window.

“Yes, of course. I saw how well that went.” Commented Gerald nonchalantly, and the ginger was so close to exploding and yelling at his father because he knew what the alpha was referencing at.

Gerald pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. As soon as the engine was turned off, Kyle got out of the car, slamming the door shut violently. He wanted his dad to know that he didn’t take the earlier comment well. He heard his father call after him, but he didn’t respond to it.

“Kyle? What’s wrong?” his mother asked as she emerged from the kitchen, a concerned look was adorning her face.

“Ask dad. He can tell you.” The omega said, leaving the house once he changed his shoes.

“Where are you going?” the alpha asked, watching Kyle walk past him.

“To a friend.” The omega huffed without looking at his father.

“What friend?” he asked, “Kyle? Kyle!” the man called, but Kyle didn’t answer, ignoring him altogether until he was out of ear shot.

*********

Late in the afternoon, the omega decided to go to the football training ground to wait for Stan until he was done with practice. He sat down below a tree, watching the team run around on the field, trying to figure out who of them was Stan. He could hear his voice, but since they were all wearing the same equipment, it was hard to determine who was who.

Kyle leaned back against the tree, feeling the hard and try bark rub uncomfortably on his skin even through his clothes. The shadow the tree casted over him sheltered the omega from the sun that was standing surprisingly high today. As he watched the alphas on the field, Kyle somewhat understood the enthusiasm of many people when they talked about football: it was a savage game, though it didn’t change the fact that it was dangerous.

After a while the omega was getting bored, and his muscles and bones felt stiff. He craned his neck and rubbed his fingers into the back of the sore muscle on his neck. It felt relieving.

The moment he pulled his body from the ground, not being able to sit on the hard surface anymore, his joints cracked, and it sounded disgusting. Looking up, he saw the players finally take off their helmets, starting to collect up the practice gear.

Kyle’s eyes scanned the face of every player until they landed directly on Stan. Maybe coming here was a bad idea because the alpha looked fucking hot in those tight pants, the football socks and the jersey, beneath which he wore the protective equipment. The omega shook his head to get the naughty thoughts out of his head, and when he saw that the players were on their way back, he straightened his back and patted down his clothes, trying to look presentable. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous all of a sudden, so he took three deep breaths and opened is eyes that he didn’t know he had closed and walked towards the alpha, who had yet to notice him.

Stan was having an animated conversation with Clyde when he noticed Kyle walking toward him, looking as beautiful as ever. He was positively surprised to see him, since they haven’t gotten to see each other as often as Stan wished they had.

He ran to the omega, halting right in front of him. Kyle’s demeanour seemed nervous and somewhat shy, which the alpha wasn’t used to. He met his eyes briefly, and a blush covered the ginger’s normally pale cheeks. The omega was fiddling with the lobes of his ears, and Stan found it endearing and cute.

“Hey, Kyle.” He greeted, slinging his arm around Kyle’s waist to draw him closer. He got a lot of whistles and catcalls for that, but he ignored his teammates.

The alpha gave the ginger a quick kiss on the lips and when he pulled away, Kyle followed his movements, trying to catch his lips again; eyes fluttering. He looked really sexy right now.

“Hey.” The omega whispered back. His hands were flush against the alpha’s padded chest, drawing patterns into the jersey’s surface. He didn’t even mind that Stan was drenched in sweat because he loved the musky smell of the alpha.

“What are you doing here?” Stan asked as his fingers rested over Kyle’s hip bones. He would have put them elsewhere, but they were in public right now.

“Hmm I missed you.” The omega admitted shyly, resting his arms over the raven-haired teen’s shoulders; finger’s threading and playing with the hair on the back of Stan’s neck.

“You’re cute.” The alpha chuckled heartily, putting his helmet onto Kyle’s head. “I am gonna shower real quick, and then you’ll have all my attention.” He winked.

“Shower…” the redhead nodded with a dopey smile, feeling completely flustered by the image that popped up in his head. He was glad that he wore the helmet now because that way he was able to hide his flaring cheeks.

*********

Stan walked out of the locker room after a quick shower, feeling elated that Kyle was there, waiting for him, so they could spend the rest of the day together.

“What’s with that dreamy smile on your face?” Clyde teased, and Stan gave him a playful shove.

“Is there anything interesting going to happen in your bedroom tonight?” the brunette asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Probably not.” The ravenette laughed, pulling his shirt over his head. His muscles felt sore. He and Kyle hadn’t gone far, and he doubted that they would do more than touching each other up through their clothes. He had yet to see the omega completely naked.

“Poor guy. You must have the worst case of blue balls.” Clyde laughed, slapping him on the back.

“Hah, look who’s talking. When was the last time you got laid?” Stan laughed jokingly, returning the slap on the back.

Clyde visibly paled at the comment, shrugging it off awkwardly. “I get laid plenty.”

“If you say so.” Stan shrugged. The brunette had been acting weird for the past two weeks, especially around Token. Those two were constantly together, but recently, there had been that weird tension surrounding them. Stan figured that it was a somewhat sexually charged atmosphere.

“Hey, are you and Token okay?” he asked casually, getting into his shoes, tying the knots tightly together.

“Yeah! We are fine. Why wouldn’t we?” the brunette alpha laughed. Again, with the awkwardness.

“…okay, then I am off.” He said, waving the brunette goodbye.

“Do something about the blue balls!” Clyde yelled after him, but Stan was going to ignore that comment.

Of course, he had been thinking about sex a lot lately because other than that one blowjob and a bit of groping, they didn’t do much else, which was getting frustrating. Besides, there was that problem with Kyle’s parents who still didn’t know that they were together. It bothered him, but the omega refused to discuss the issue. The alpha hated hiding their relationship. It made him feel like they were some dirty little secret. He didn’t want to be some dirty little secret. He left the gym with a sigh, but his mood instantly improved when he saw Kyle patiently waiting for him.

“Let’s get going then.” The alpha said, intertwining his and Kyle’s fingers.

“You sure took your time. Let’s go somewhere.” The omega stated, squeezing his hand tightly.

“Where do you want to go?” Stan asked, bringing Kyle’s hand to his lips to kiss it.

“I don’t know. Anywhere is fine.” The omega answered with a blush on his face.

“You’re rather specific today. What happened. You seem preoccupied.” He commented casually as they walked towards his truck.

“It’s just…it’s everything. Tweek’s been avoiding talking about a certain ‘issue’, and my dad is driving me nuts.” Kyle answered, but he didn’t say more than that.

“Issue? What kind of issue.” Stan asked, getting curious now.

“Ehh…I can’t tell. It’s a secret between Tweek and I.” the omega said, darting his eyes away, but the alpha wouldn’t pry on that because it was a secret between omegas.

“Alright. Then, when are you planning on telling your parents about us?”

“…Not yet. It’s not the right time.”

“You’ve been telling me that for weeks now. Do you even intend telling them?” Stan grumbled, annoyed at Kyle’s reluctance to open up to his parents concerning the nature of their relationship.

“It’s not that easy. Can’t we just drop it and talk about something else?” The omega asked. He just didn’t want to have that kind of conversation right now.

“Yeah. Fine. Let’s avoid the topic, like always.” The alpha remarked snappily, letting go of Kyle’s hand and quickening his pace, so that the omega practically had to run to keep up with him because his legs didn’t allow him to make big strides.

Kyle sat in the passenger seat and watched the alpha who was driving down the street, scraping over and tapping the steering wheel with his fingers. They hadn’t spoken a word since they got into the car and it was getting on the ginger’s nerves. The omega could understand that Stan felt angry about it, but he should at least show more understanding.

“Are you going to keep ignoring me?” Kyle asked nonchalantly, picking at his jeans, but the alpha didn’t answer him. Instead, he ignored him; eyes completely glued to the road.

“Really? How mature of you.” The ginger commented sarcastically; lips forming a thin line.

“Stan. Are you done being mad at me?” the omega asked again, turning his body towards Stan. The alpha huffed, but that was all the response Kyle got.

“Fine. Whatever. Stop the car. I’ll walk home.” The ginger said in a flat voice because two could play the game.

“What do you mean with ‘walk home’?” the raven-haired boy questioned, sounding perplexed as he regarded Kyle for the first time, since they had entered the car.

“I said stop the fucking car!!” Kyle screamed, grabbing the steering wheel; the action caused the alpha to lose control briefly, and the truck made snake-like movements on the road.

“Are you crazy?! You can’t just grab the steering wheel like this. You could have caused and accident.” Yelled Stan as he forcefully stopped the truck on a dusty path at the side of the road.

“Who fucking gives a damn!!” Kyle responded, unbuckling his seatbelt angrily and getting out of the vehicle. Stan followed after him.

“What are you doing? You can’t walk. It’s too far.” Stan said.

“Watch me!!” barked the omega without looking back. His pace was fast, and he had his hands balled into fists, stomping over the uneven ground.

“Kyle. Kyle! Get back, god damn it.” Called the raven-haired boy, running after him to catch up.

“Fuck off!” the omega spat. He was totally pissed off at the moment.

“Kyle. I am sorry. Will you fucking stop?! Stan asked in an equally mad tone. He got a hold of Kyle’s wrist, stopping him in his track, not budging one bit, even thought the omega tried his hardest to get of his grasp.

“Let go of me.” The ginger warned; his voice dangerously low as he dug his nails into the alpha’s skin.

“No.” Stan answered curtly and in an assertive manner.

“If you don’t fucking let me go this instant, I am going to scream.” Kyle threatened, glowering at the ravenette.

“You’re one to talk about mature, huh? Go ahead then. Scream.” The alpha dared Kyle; his tone slightly amused, which pissed the omega off.

“Fuck you!” redhead screamed, getting out of Stan’s grasp and running down the street. Stan sighed and rolled his eyes, catching up to him rather quickly, halting the omega in his steps once again.

Stan opened his mouth to say something, but his words were cut off and drowned out by the sound of thunder and the sudden down pour. The drawn-out rumble of thunder got their attention and they looked up; the sky had darkened out of the blue, dark clouds blocking out the sky, spilling heavy buckets of rain over them. Another thunder occurred, and they looked at each other, both agreeing that they should walk back to the car.

They found shelter in the backseat of the truck, and the omega sat as far away from Stan as he possibly could, given the circumstances. They were drenched and sat there for a while, neither of them uttering a word. The dull hammering sounds of the rain hitting the roof of the truck was deafening, but the rain and the thunder were the only thing to break the silence, otherwise it would have been deadly quiet.

“I am sorry.” Kyle whispered lowly, not daring to look up as he rubbed his fingers of the surface of the car’s door.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have ignored you. It was childish of me.” Admitted Stan.

“And I shouldn’t have grabbed the wheel while you were driving.” Kyle said, feeling guilty about his reckless behaviour. Not even did he endanger himself, but he also put Stan’s life and the life of other on the line.

“Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you don’t want to introduce me to your parents?” Stan suddenly asked. He just wanted to know why Kyle was so abundant.

“Wh-What?! NO! Why would I ever be ashamed of you?!!” the omega burst out, confused. “It’s just that I don’t know how my dad would react. I don’t know how my mom would take it. She might be fine with it because she likes you, but my dad: he is a completely different story. He’s already highly suspicious of you.” Kyle continued, propping knee up on the seat to lean his head against it. “I want to tell them. I don’t want to keep it a secret. I just need a little more time.”

“Okay.” Stan whispered, relieved that the omega wasn’t ashamed of him.

“Besides, you are…handsome and c-cool and ho—” Kyle stuttered out, but the alpha didn’t hear the last part.

“What was the last part? I didn’t hear.” Stan whispered sultry, getting closer to the omega, who started pressing his body into the car door behind him.

“We should probably get out of our wet clothes.” The omega answered back, his finger stroking over the raven’s clothed chest. It was rather inconvenient for Stan that his shirt happened to be white, and Kyle was now able to see every movement of his muscles beneath it. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, and he could feel his mouth get dry.

“And share some body heat, so that none of us catches a cold.” Stan reasoned, pulling his drenched shirt over his head and hanging it over the driver’s seat.

Kyle swallowed loudly and with shaky hands, he started to remove his own clothes. Stan’s body was a sight to behold. He looked like a fucking god with his chiselled chest, his nice biceps and his wet hair sticking to his forehead, and now he was sitting in front of him stark naked. The omega could feel the heat in his cheeks and turned his head away, even though he had already seen the alpha half-naked.

“You wanna keep the underwear on?” Stan asked, oblivious to Kyle’s inner struggle.

“You want me to take it off for you?” he asked, creeping closer to him until their naked bodies were pressed together. Their wet skin sticking onto each other.

Kyle bit his lower lip, unsure of what to do, so he gave a small nod. Stan’s hands travelled to the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down and off his wet body, leaving him completely bare and exposed to the alpha’s eyes. The raven-haired teen held his breath, mesmerised by Kyle’s naked form.

“You’re beautiful.” Stan breathed out, leaning over the omega and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

**_-sexual content warning-_ **

****

Kyle eagerly kissed the alpha back, pushing him onto his back to sit on top of him. Stan was surprised by the ginger’s boldness, but he liked how enthusiastically he was responding to their kissing. The omega’s hands explored the alpha’s chest and arms, and he was nipping on Stan’s lips, breathing heavily. The raven-haired boy smiled into their lip-lock and ran his hand down the curve of the omega’s spine, stopping above his ass, pulling him closer against his body.

The alpha had dreamed about doing this for months and now he was actually touching the omega’s completely naked body. No clothes in the way. He could feel their still wet chests rubbing against each other, and he drank in every moan that fell from Kyle’s kiss-swollen lips. He smelled so sweet and delicious, his eyes were blown wide, and his skin tasted heavenly. He’d already been rock-hard when he watched the omega remove his clothes so carefully and shyly because it really turned him on.

The space was cramped, but it brought them even closer, making the situation more intimate and arousing. The alpha sat up, stopping Kyle for a moment to search through the glove box on the passenger’s side of the truck, where he stashed the condoms.

Kyle’s eyes went wide when he saw the condoms, and he was starting to get even more nervous now. He had been thinking a lot about having sex with Stan, but he was feeling insecure about it, since the alpha was quite experienced. The omega feared that he might suck at sex because he didn’t know how it worked or what he had to do.

Stan had to have sensed his insecurities. “Hey, we don’t have to. We can just keep doing what we were doing.” The alpha assured him, laying him onto the seat, kissing down his neck to his nipple, which he started to suck on.

Kyle covered his mouth with his arm and closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed about the noises he had made, drowning in the feeling of Stan’s wet tongue on his hard nipple.

“Don’t cover your mouth. I wanna hear you.” The alpha spoke, tearing Kyle’s arm away from his mouth.

“Aahh.” The omega moaned; breathing accelerating. He was hard now, and he could feel his whole clench and unclench, producing slick.

“That’s it. Be as loud as you want.” The raven-haired teen whispered as his hand moved downwards and past the omega’s belly button, over his cock and to the ginger’s moist entrance.

Kyle didn’t really know what to do with his hands, so he put them on Stan’s shoulders as his body succumbed to the pleasure the alpha was providing him with. His belly felt weird, and his skin hot. Constant groans and whimpers fell from his lips, and Stan hadn’t really touched him that much. He was just gently exploring his skin and sucking on his nipples, but his scent was enhancing his senses and his physical response to being touched. Kyle unconsciously spread his legs wider; calves resting on either side of the ravenette’s knees. He jolted when he felt the alpha’s fingers brush over his entrance.

“Can I?” Stan asked tentatively, locking eyes with the ginger, who gave him his consent to continue.

“Ngh. Sta—ahh!” the omega moaned when Stan’s fingers breached his hole.

“Relax. You’re too tense.” The alpha said, brushing his lips over the redhead’s.

Kyle could feel Stan’s breath on his lips and moaned. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he couldn’t really put the feeling he was experiencing into words.

“I, ngh ah feel weird—ah!” the omega managed to breath out heavily as Stan started to work his fingers in and out of him; the squishing sound adding to Kyle’s arousal.

“Is it a good weird or a bad weird?” the alpha asked, kissing and caressing the ginger’s skin with his lips tenderly. He’d never felt so excited during sex, and Kyle’s moans were going straight to his aching cock. His fingers were easily gliding in and out of the omega’s hole, coating them with slick.

“An I-don’t-ah!-know kind of ngh w-weird.” The ginger groaned; body suddenly tensing up.

Kyle felt confused, but in a good way. He’d never really experienced arousal. He didn’t even really masturbate because it never did anything to him. He didn’t essentially need to do it during his heats, since they were moderate and short.

His entire body felt like it was on fire right now. One hand was gripping on the armrest on the door while the nails of his other hand were scratching red marks into the skin of the alpha’s shoulder. His chest was heaving up and down, his hole was clenching down onto Stan’s fingers that were massaging his inner walls, and his head was swimming because the tightening feeling in his stomach was overwhelming him. He couldn’t control the noises he made. He was just lying there, mouth agape and moaning while Stan was doing all the work.

“Ngh Sta-an.”

“Fuck, you’re hot and all wet for me.” Stan breathed out, attacking the omega’s neck, sucking bruises into the sensitive skin. “I really want to fuck you. You can’t even imagine how many times I jerked off to the image of you, writhing and moaning beneath me.” The alpha continued as he pushed his fingers deeper inside, rubbing and curling them.

“Ahh! Ngh!” Kyle moaned, eyes rolling to the back and head lolling to the side.

“Can I put it in? I really want to put it in.” the raven-haired boy whispered against the underside of the omega’s throat.

“O-Okay.” Kyle stuttered out as he spread his legs even wider.

The alpha fiddled with the condom and put it on, rubbing at his length. Kyle looked so breath-taking right now, and he couldn’t believe that it was happening; that they would become one very soon. He pulled the omega closer to him, positioning himself in front of his leaking entrance. Kyle had his eyes closed and his grip on the seat beneath his was so tight that his knuckles turned a white colour. His eyebrows were furrowed, and the breath leaving his lungs was shallow and rapid. His body was lean and covered in sweat; the rain droplets have long dried into his skin. The omega had spread his legs apart, which granted the alpha a good lock at his slick-leaking entrance. Stan could feel himself salivating and his own breathing accelerated, and with it the beating of his heart that was ensuring the blood supply to his organs; however, it didn’t really seem to reach his brain sufficiently.

He rubbed the tip around Kyle’s hole and entered him slowly, but the sudden stiffness of the omega’s body made it very hard to move any further.

“Ngh don’t te-tense up, beautiful, otherwise I can’t push in.” the alpha said, overwhelmed by the tightness of Kyle’s hole around the tip of his cock.

“I am ngh scared.” The omega moaned out, pulling Stan down, clinging onto him.

“I’ve got you. I’ll be gentle. We can stop any time.” The raven answered, kissing Kyle passionately until he loosened up enough for him to enter him all the way.

Stan snapped his hips forward and groaned as the tight moist heat engulfed him. He pulled out again and started to thrust into the omega; his pace slow.

In the meanwhile, Kyle was completely getting lost in the pleasure. Stan’s cock was so much bigger than his fingers, and the omega wasn’t used to having anything enter him. With every thrust of the alpha’s hips, the tingling and ticklish feeling inside his chest and belly was getting more intense. He could hear Stan’s groans and praises, and his body reacted accordingly, tightening up and clenching down onto the raven-haired boy’s length. Kyle’s wanton moans filled the car, and the rain had yet to stop hitting the roof top, downing and intermingling with the noises Stan and Kyle made in the truck. There was a fine layer of steam clouding the window, caused by their activity. The omega didn’t think about anything in the moment, concentrating on the feeling that was spreading from his lower half through his entire body. Stan pressed his body into him, so their nipples touched each other, and quickened his pace, causing friction in all the right places. The ginger clung to him, unable to do much more than moan and wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist. Kyle arched his back, his walls spasming and mouth falling open, but there was no sound coming out of him as he experienced his first ever dry orgasm. He couldn’t describe the feeling, but if he had to it felt like something within him exploded and euphoria claimed his soul and body, sending him on an intense trip through a rollercoaster.

Stan was taken aback by how beautiful the omega looked when he climaxed, and he could feel that he was nearing his own release. His thrusts had gotten rougher, and his pace sloppier and when Kyle’s body went lax, he felt his knot swell and pulled out of the omega, seeking his release by gripping onto his cock tightly, stroking aver the glands of his penis at a fast pace. When he finally came, he slumped forward and noticed that Kyle had fallen unconscious.

The alpha discarded the condom and changed their position and the omega contently snuggled into his chest, purring. Stan smiled at the display of trust, rubbing his nose into Kyle’s damp hair until sleep claimed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave comment and kudos, I am always happy to read them. Criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Since it is now clear that Tweek's the one who is pregnant, I wanted to briefly explain why it didn't happen to be Kyle, even though the pregnancy tag was initially intended to meant for him. As the story progressed, Kyle's character didn't really make room for that to happen. He has a very clear stance on many things, and I think he would be better suited to be someone who is supporting and caring, standing up for the rights of one and many and by doing so causing tension and conflict due to clashing opinions on certain matters.   
> With that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think. I am curious.
> 
> Next chapter will be approximately up on June the 21st. There could be a discrepancy of one to two days. Chapter 20 will focus mostly on Stan and Kyle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 20, posted right on time and earlier than midnight. It's an improvement of which I am fairly proud of.  
> As always there's a sexual content warning somewhere in the middle!

The heavy rain had stopped, and Stan and Kyle were still laying comfortably on the seats in the back of the truck. The alpha watched as the omega’s chest lifted up and down; his even breathing tickling his skin. Kyle’s red locks had dried, but they were unruly now and plastered to his face. His eyes were closed, his expression peaceful and somewhat carefree for once. Stan moved his fingertips over the omega’s smooth skin, caressing his shoulders and running them down Kyle’s spine, enjoying touching the ginger in such an intimate manner. He loved the way his warm skin felt, and the way Kyle sighed in content at the light contact. Looking at the omega, defencelessly laying on his chest made him fall in love with him even more. Stan closed his eyes, listening to his own rapid heartbeat and Kyle’s purring that had become softer now. It was a rich and cute sound, rumbling through the omega’s chest, showing Stan that Kyle trusted him, and that trust was all he ever wanted and what he wanted to give back.

Then the omega stirred in his sleep, eyes slowly fluttering open. He moved his head to the side and breathed out heavily, cuddling into the alpha again. There was no tension in his body, just pure relaxation.

“Hi.” Stan smiled as Kyle looked at him, sleep still visible in his eyes.

“Hi.” The omega muttered back, kissing the alpha’s chest; a beautiful red hue spreading over his usually pale cheekbones.

“You okay?” the dark-haired teen asked, kissing the top of Kyle’s head with a smile. He couldn’t help the dopey smile. He was just so happy right now.

He hands wandered down Kyle’s back again, stopping at the small of his back, tightening his hold to press their bodies together.

“Ngh...what are you doing?” questioned the omega. The movement had caused friction between them, which made him feel weird things.

“I just want to be as close to you as possible.” Stan answered, smooching Kyle on the cheek exaggeratingly loud.

“Stop it.” The ginger protested weakly, playfully pushing the alpha’s face away.

“Aww, don’t be shy.” Said Stan as he embraced the omega to cuddle with him. Kyle didn’t protest this time.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and the omega was sliding his fingers over Stan's toned thorax, admiring the flexing of the alpha’s muscles. His head was resting on Stan’s chest, and the ravenette's arms were on his lower back, caressing his skin. Kyle liked the closeness and intimacy they shared, but when he looked outside, he saw that it was already dark; pitch black actually. It brought him back to reality.

“Oh, shit! What time is it?” he asked as he jumped up, hitting his head on the roof of the truck. “Ouch!”

Stan laughed and gently rubbed the area Kyle had hit his head, sitting up with the omega.

“I don’t know. Around 9 maybe.” Replied the alpha.

“I need to get home.” The omega stated, frantically looking for his crumpled but dry clothes. His shirt though, was missing.

“Calm down. I'll drive you home.” Stan said, helping the omega search, handing him his own shirt because Kyle couldn’t find his. He was still butt-naked and started to stretch his muscles first.

“Then hurry.” Exclaimed Kyle, throwing the discarded clothes at the alpha.

“Hey. You’re not regretting it, are you?” Stan asked, caging Kyle with his body to get him to calm down.

“I am not!! I am not. I loved it, and I want to do it again” Kyle answered immediately, taking the alpha’s face into his hands, gently stroking over his cheeks.

“I loved it too. I love everything about you.” The alpha breathed out, putting their foreheads together, so his lips could brush over the omega’s. “I get it. Your parents are probably already freaking out about your whereabouts. I just wanted to know, no I needed to hear you say that you don’t regret that you had sex with me. It was amazing by the way. You’re amazing.” Stan whispered, and his words had Kyle blush and shyly turn his head down in embarrassment.

“Don’t say embarrassing things like that.” Stuttered the omega. He yet had to get used to Stan complimenting him. On the inside; however, he was happy and proud to hear that he had pleased the alpha.

“Let’s go on a date tomorrow.” Stan suggested as he finally put his clothes on.

“Okay.” The omega nodded. He had that warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest when he saw the alpha smile at him. “Pick me up at 2.” He said and Stan nodded happily.

Kyle had Stan drop him off at his house, and he hoped that his parent, weren’t at home, since his mom had mentioned earlier this week that they were to attend a birthday party. Luckily for him, the house was empty, only a note was left on the kitchen table, reading that his parents would be home late. Ike was also nowhere to be found, so he assumed that he was staying over at a friend’s house. He checked his phone, seeing a message from Ike, saying that he had told their parents that Kyle had texted him because their parents were worried about the omega not answering his phone. The ginger was grateful that his brother had covered for him by telling their mom and dad that Kyle went to visit Wendy.

*********

Stan was nervous when he woke up the next day, thinking about what to do on their first official date. He didn’t want to be too corny, and the outdated and typical ‘go see a movie and take your date out to a restaurant’ sounded too mainstream. So he decided to ask his sister for advice, which he rarely did because if he caught her on a bad day, he might get hit, but that seemed even likelier when she was in a good mood, but the odds for that to happen were low. The alpha knocked on her door, entering when he heard an angry ‘fuck off’, interpreting it as her way to say: ‘come in’.

“Hey, Shel—” he started, though he couldn’t even get to ask his question.

“Piss off, fuckhead.” She yelled, angrily throwing a pillow at him. Stan was glad it had only been a pillow.

Despite her dangerous glowering, he entered her room entirely anyway, daring to step foot into the lion’s den.

“I need your advice. I am taking Kyle on a date.” Stan stated, awkwardly standing in her room while Shelly was busy staring at her computer screen.

“I don’t care. Get out!” she yelled, not even bothering to turn towards him.

“It’s a genuine question. Could you, maybe, be less aggressive with your answer and provide some input.” He remarked, rolling his eyes at her hostile attitude towards him, and although he was used to it, sometimes it was tiring that they couldn’t have an exchange of words without her threatening him or being confrontational.

“Why should I care? Leave me alone, dimwit!” she shouted, but her voice sounded unusually sad. The alpha frowned at that, confusion and uneasiness written all over his face.

“Ehm, are you okay?” he asked hesitantly, ready to duck away in case his sister decided to throw another object at him.

“Get lost as if you care!” She shouted, forcefully clicking onto the computer mouse.

“Does it have something to do with your boyfriend?” he asked, suddenly remembering how down she had been recently, not talking about him at all anymore.

“It’s dad’s fault he broke up with me. I hate him, and I hate you. I hate this shitty family.” She ranted bitterly, and Stan was reminded of how much of a nuisance his dad could be. At least it explained why she had been in a sour mood and even more resentful towards their father lately.

“Sorry to hear that.” He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He was never good when it came to finding the right words to say to his sister.

“Will you fucking leave already?!” Shelly shouted in anger, about to throw a heavy-looking book at him, “You don’t really have to do anything fancy, since his dating standards can’t be high, considering he is dating you, and you’re a fucking moron.” She added, letting go of the book in her hands.

Since the alpha had anticipated that at least one other thing would be thrown his way, he easily ducked away by slipping out of the door, so that the book made impact with the wooden surface of the door, not his face. Two loud thuds could be heard, and Stan was relieved that he had been fast enough. The alpha huffed, but at least he got an answer out of her, despite Shelly’s insult. He felt sorry for his omega sister because their father was insufferable when she was involved, and in spite of their mother’s intervention, his dad never stopped doing what he was best at doing: getting on his family’s nerves. He was still doing the legal drug business, even though nobody but he liked it. Stan liked the idea of not having to pay for the weed, but it was weaker than the stuff he was used to, so it couldn’t really be seen as a pro-argument anymore.

Seeing as his sister wasn’t great at giving advice, the ravenette called Wendy via facetime, being hopeful that she knew what to do. He sat on his bed in a cross-legged position, dialling his friend’s number, waiting several seconds for her to pick up her phone. Then after a while, her face popped up on the screen.

“Stan? Why are you calling?” she asked.

“I asked Kyle on a date, and I don’t know where to take him. I have some ideas, but…I don’t know.” He immediately answered, looking at her expectantly.

“I think anything is fine. You don’t really need to impress Kyle, given that you two are already dating.” She stated nonchalantly.

“I know that, but still, can’t you help me out a little?” he asked.

“What about the arcade?” she provided.

“I’ve thought about that, but we’ve been there plenty of times already.” Stan told her.

“Cinema?” Wendy asked, changing into a more comfortable position.

“Meh.” Said the alpha.

“The museum.” The omega said, and Stan stared at her; his expression telling her everything.

“Boring. Who wants to spend their first date in a museum?” he questioned. Wendy didn’t say anything, but her expression showed him that she would indeed visit a museum.

“Do you want my help or not?” She asked with a huff.

“I withdraw that earlier comment.” Stated the alpha, putting his hands up in defence.

“Thank you.” Wendy smiled with an appreciated nod.

“What about roller skating? There is a lot of physical contact involved.” The omega suggested, and she already had him by mentioning the physical contact, Kyle usually felt uncomfortable with in public.

“What’s with that perverted look on your face? You creep me out sometimes” the black-haired girl stated, pinching the bridge of her nose with a deep sigh, referring to the dreamy expression on Stan’s face.

“Roller skating it is. Thanks!” he shouted into the phone, causing Wendy to wince.

*********

Right on time, at 2 p. m. in the afternoon, the alpha stood at the front door of Kyle’s home, trying to calm his nerves down. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous because Wendy was right, he and Kyle were already together, so it shouldn’t be a big deal. And considering it was their first date, Stan even plucked out a flower from the area close to were he lived because the omega would look cute with a flower in his hair. Then the door opened, but instead of being greeted by Kyle, he was greeted by the omega’s father, which why he immediately hid the flower behind his back, trying to act naturally. The man didn’t look particularly excited to see him, quite the opposite was the case.

“Hello Sir. I am here to pick up Kyle.” Stan said politely to not raise suspicion.

“Don’t try anything with my son. I swear if you have any lewd thoughts about my son, I wil—” The older alpha warned but, luckily for Stan, Kyle intervened.

_‘Too late for that’_ the ravenette thought to himself, since he had a lot of dirty fantasies that involved the omega.

“Dad! Leave him alone or I am going to tell mom you’re harassing him.” Kyle said, pushing past his father to get out of the door. Stan was happy to see the ginger, but the omega’s father narrowed his eyes at him, making him feel uneasy. Everyone would have felt uneasy, being under scrutiny.

“Kyle.” Gerald said, “Be back at 9.”

“I’ll safely bring him back.” Stan stated with a smile, putting his arm around the omega’s shoulders, though he immediately took it back when he saw the man’s murderous glare.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” The older alpha warned dangerously; his voice low and threatening.

“Can you, for once, not be embarrassing?” asked Kyle, rolling his eyes, but his father was still giving Stan a scrutinizing look. It was obvious he didn’t trust the young alpha. His dad only let him go because the omega told him that they wouldn’t be alone, and that they would meet some friends. A lie obviously, but he couldn’t tell him that they were going on a date.

“Don’t be late.” The man stated, and the omega sighed, feeling patronised, yet again.

When they were out of sight, Stan put the flower into Kyle’s hair, kissing the omega passionately.

“You’re so fucking cheesy.” the ginger smiled, swatting his hand onto the alpha’s chest, going in for another kiss.

“Only for you.” Stan answered a blushing Kyle, brushing his lips over the omega’s.

“Where are we going?” the Kyle asked in a small whisper.

“It’s a surprise.” The alpha answered with a smile, pulling the redhead along with him.

They went to the roller-skating hall, and Stan was set on impressing the omega with his skating skills, but since he’d never been on roller skates before, he sucked pretty hard at it while Kyle didn’t have any problems at all. It didn’t really go as the alpha intended it to go because he ended up being the one clinching onto the omega for leverage and support not the other way around. Stan then decided that he would never go roller skating again, and that Wendy’s ideas suck, though seeing Kyle laugh at his clumsiness was cute and really made his day. However, he could have lived without bruised knees and constantly falling onto his ass. After that, they went to see a movie, but they both ended up falling asleep in the middle of it, so none of them knew how the film ended. Right now, they were sitting on Stan’s bed, widely making out with each other, seizing the opportunity because the alpha’s parents weren’t at home and neither was Shelly.

Kyle was sitting in his lap, already having lost his shirt and pants while Stan was still wearing his jeans.

**_*sexual content warning*_ **

“Can I suck you off again?” the omega asked with blown pupils as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Eh, sure go ahead.” Stan answered. As if he would ever say no to a blow job from Kyle.

The ginger gave him a peck on his lips, slowly kissing his way down, lower and lower until he stopped at the zipper of the raven-haired teen’s jeans, pulling the zipper down, so Stan could wiggle out of his pants and underwear. The alpha’s erection sprang free, though he had already been semi-hard from having the omega grind into his lap but watching him tentatively lick the tip of his cock before slightly sucking at it, was all he needed to become fully erect.

“It’s so big.” Kyle breathed out, running his wet tongue up and down the alpha’s penis, occasionally sucking on the shaft, taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head. The omega sure knew how to boost his ego.

The ginger looked incredibly erotic while licking, sucking and massaging his member, even paying extra attention on his knot and balls. It started to get increasingly difficult for the alpha to not just thrust up into the omega’s throat, and he was already feeling close.

“Like that baby. Ngh Can you t-take it deeper?” the ravenette moaned, caressing Kyle’s face and guiding him further down onto his cock.

Stan’s breathing quickened, and despite the omega’s clumsiness, it felt amazing, since it was the ginger sucking his dick.

Kyle took the alpha’s erection further into his mouth, trying to relax his throat muscle’s, so it was harder than he thought it was. He made eye contact with Stan who was panting loudly and running his hand’s through Kyle’s red locks.

The alpha’s grip on his hair tightened, and he buckled his hips involuntarily, pushing the omega’s head down and causing the redhead to choke a little when his cock hit the back of Kyle’s throat.

“Nngh fuck!” groaned Stan, close to releasing, though he immediately withdrew his hand when he heard the omega choke.

“Ah sorry.” He said, pulling out of Kyle’s mouth. The omega coughed and tears prickled in his eyes. “Are you okay? Shit I am sorry.” The alpha apologised quickly.

“It’s fine. I was just surprised.” Rasped the omega, massaging his throat.

“Let me do it for you.” Stan stated, suddenly pushing the omega down onto the mattress, spreading his legs open.

“WHA- Ahh are ngh doi-aah-ng?!” Kyle moaned as the alpha started to kiss the insides of his thighs until his mouth wandered to his erection and hole.

“I am gonna make you feel good.” Stan whispered in a seductive voice while jerking the omega off.

The alpha sucked bruised into the tender skin on Kyle’s thighs, occasionally leaving small bite marks. The omega was breathing heavily, still not used to the tightening feeling in his belly. He put his hands into the alpha’s hair, gripping it tightly, throwing his head back when the wetness and warmth of Stan’s mouth engulfed his cock.

“Ahhh St-an it ngh feels weird.” The omega moaned out loudly, legs pulling around the alpha’s lower back.

The raven-haired teen sucked harder and then moved down to Kyle’s clinching and slick entrance, breaching it with his wet appendage while rubbing his hand up and down the omega’s erection.

“AH!” Kyle screamed as the alpha’s tongue entered and rubbed against his insides, causing a wave of unfamiliar, yet familiar pleasure to run through his body. He felt overly sensitive all of a sudden, and his body lifted slightly up from the bed, one hand still gripping Stan’s hair while the other was tightly clasping the blue covers of the bedsheets.

“You taste and smell amazing.” The alpha said, slicking over the omega’s hole, using Kyle’s own slick as lube. “Look how wet you are. You’re sucking me all in.” Stan stated, pushing his tongue in again.

The insides of the omega’s walls spasmed, but the alpha continued, pushing the ginger over the edge, so that he came with a long and loud drawn-out moan. He breaths came out in short puffs, and he felt a pleasurable shudder run down his spine when Stan touched him again, kissing down his throat to suck on his oversensitive and swollen nipples.

“Ngh”

“I am gonna put it in.” the alpha said, nibbling on the hard pink and swollen bud, and the omega nodded.

Stan took the condom and put it on, lubricating himself with Kyle’s slick before he pushed into his hole with one hard and rough thrust. Stan groaned at the tightness that wrapped around him, and the omega grunted out as he was suddenly entered. The ginger clinched onto the alpha, wrapping his legs around the raven-haired teen’s waist and his arms around his neck. His pheromones spike with arousal, and the alpha could smell it instantly as the thick and rich scent of the omega clouded his mind. Stan lifted the ginger onto his lap, kissing and biting his shoulder while is canines erupted.

“Ngh you’re so tight.” Stan moaned into the omega’s ear, waiting for the ginger to adjust after thrusting into him so roughly. His own pheromones filled the room, and he gently caressed the tender and sensitive skin on the back of the omega’s neck, having to will down the instinct to breach the area with his canines.

“S-Stan ah! Feels so good.” Kyle mewled, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness. Stan’s scent was entering his nose, and his head lolled back on instinct, presenting his bare neck to the alpha. The alpha snapped his hips forward, burying his nose into Kyle’s bare neck, turned on by the clear sign of submission.

Small cries and whines of pure pleasure escaped Kyle’s mouth and he started kissing and sucking and biting Stan’s lips. The omega pushed himself up and down experimentally started to sloppily gyrate his hips onto the alpha’s cock, moaning with every movement. The ravenette pushed his tongue past Kyle’s lips, claiming his mouth as his, tasting the omega and exploring his mouth, and rubbing his tongue onto the ginger’s gums. Kyle groaned, and his hole tightened around Stan’s length as he rocked himself up and down, breaking the kiss occasionally to breath.

“AH!” the omega moaned, locking eyes with Stan. Kyle’s eyes were glazed over with lust and his pupils were enlarged, but so were Stan’s.

“Ahh damn!” the alpha groaned pushing Kyle’s body up and down onto his cock, since the omega’s legs had started shaking.

He rolled them around, so that the ginger was on his back again and thrusted into him faster and harder, so his rhythm started to get more frantic as he neared his orgasm. Watching Kyle’s face while he climaxed was bliss. His mouth hung open and saliva dribbled down his chin; voice getting an octave higher every time the alpha pushed in and out of him.

Kyle’s head was blank, and his eyes rolled back as the pleasure took control of his body a second time. He felt Stan’s lips and hot breath on his collarbone, and their chests pressed together, adding another source of arousal to the overstimulating he felt.

When Kyle orgasmed, his hole clenched around the alpha, and Stan felt his knot growing, catching onto the omega’s rim with every snap of his hips. He really wanted to cum while inside the omega, but he pulled out, ejaculating into the condom while his knot swelled outside. Stan panted and collapsed onto the omega who instantly cuddled up to him; face showing pure bliss and gratification. The alpha smiled into Kyle’s skin, breathing in the thick, sweet and content scent as his canines slowly retracted.

**●●●**

Kyle still felt giddy when he walked towards the front door of his home. He thought that he had done better at sex this time, since Stan’s knot had formed. Just thinking about had his cheeks covered in a deeply red hue. He had to calm himself down first and will the blush away before he unlocked the door, though he felt a bit uneasy, since he was late. He put the key into the keyhole and turned it around, waiting for the clicking noise that told him that the door was open. He did so slowly and carefully, hoping to not draw too much attention. He entered his home and was immediately met by the concerned faces of his parents.

“Hel—” he started.

“Kyle! Thank god you’re okay. We were worried!” his mother said, frantically checking if he was okay, noticing immediately that the shirt he was wearing wasn’t his, since he was swimming in it.

“Mom. I am fine.” Kyle answered as his mother cradled his face. He shook her off though because he didn’t want her to notice Stan’s scent on him.

“Where were you, Kyle? It’s past 10, and you didn’t even answer your phone. What were you doing?” the alpha asked, concern lacing his voice.

“My phone died. We forgot the time.” Kyle said, avoiding eye contact.

“Why are you not wearing your own clothes?” Gerald questioned, and his tone turned stricter. He grabbed the omega by the arm, and his eyes widened; shock, disbelief and anger suddenly plastering his face all at once. “What’s with all these marks or your neck and why do I smell an alpha’s scent on you?” he asked, looking horrified, already fully aware who’s scent it was.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kyle sputtered out, getting out of his father’s grasp, covering himself. His heart dropped, and his blood ran cold. The room was suddenly too hot because he started sweating, and he felt like his breath got caught in his throat.

“Kyle? Why is Stan’s scent all over you?” Sheila asked; her tone gentler, less judging, but concerned, nonetheless.

“Don’t tell me that you and that boy...” The alpha started, looking at Kyle with an unreadable expression on his face. He seemed to be, in equal measures, shocked, horrified, furious, ashamed and somewhat mortified and disappointed. It was a look Kyle had never seen on his father’s face. It scared him because he couldn’t decipher it.

The omega didn’t answer, too afraid that his voice would crack. His head hung low, and his eyes were fixed on the ground. He just couldn’t look his dad in the eye because if he did so, then he would surely start crying.

“Bubba?” the beta asked tentatively; eyebrows drawn together in a frown. She too looked horrified, hands covering her mouth in shock.

“Tell me the truth! Stop lying for once in your life! Did you let him touch you? What did he do to you?” the alpha questioned. He was seething, furious beyond control; his hand rubbing his forehead.

“I…I love him.” The omega chocked out. He didn’t know what else to say. His body felt numb, and his eyes were brimming with tears. There was that lump in his throat that made it hard for him to breath, and he was close to hyperventilating. There was that heavy compressing feeling in his chest that he figured was probably fear.

“You love him...you love him. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU LIKE THIS!! IT'S DISGRACEFUL!” his father screamed, starting to pace around the room, mumbling to himself. “I knew he couldn’t be trusted. I shouldn’t have let you go.”

At that Kyle started sobbing; tears uncontrollably streaming down his face. He couldn’t move, couldn’t look up because he didn’t want to see his parents’ disapproving and disappointed faces. His father made it sound like what he and Stan did was shameful and utterly wrong, and that Kyle made a horrible mistake, yet it didn’t feel like it. It had felt so right, but now it felt sinful in a way.

“Gerald, calm down.” Sheila said, her heart breaking when she saw her child snivelling, wailing and whimpering.

“How am I supposed to calm down when an alpha had just taken advantage of our son?!” he asked exaggeratingly; the aggravation visible on every feature on his face.

“H-He ddi-dn't.” Kyle said; his voice barely above a simple whisper.

“How would you know? You’re too young.” He said to the omega beratingly, still pacing around the room. “I shouldn’t have let that happen.” He muttered to himself, sighing heavily and dragging his hands down his face.

The tears poured down Kyle’s face, blinding his vision. He was glued to the ground, and his legs refused to work. The numbness clouded his mind, and he started to space out. The only thing his blurred vision allowed him to see was the fuzzy shapes of his parent’s arguing and fighting. About what, he didn’t know.

“YOU WON’T SEE HIM AGAIN. I WON’T ALLOW IT.” The alpha ranted, pointing his finger at the omega in a reprimanding manner. That had him snap out of his trance.

“B-But da—” the omega wanted to say, but his father cut him off again.

“NO BUTS!” Gerald yelled sternly, not even thinking about reconsidering his choice.

“But Da—” the ginger tried again, but it was no use if his dad wouldn’t even hear him out.

“NO! That’s the end of the discussion. I won’t argue about it. You won’t see that boy again, and if I’ll have to send you to a boarding school to make sure of that.” The alpha shouted.

“No, daddy please.” Kyle begged; heartrate accelerating upon hearing his dad mention a boarding school.

“I’ve had enough of you and your constant lies. I’ve asked you about your relationship with him and you flat-out lied to me! You spent the day with him, which means you lied to me about meeting with friends. At the boarding school you’ll learn some manners.” The alpha exclaimed sternly.

“Why are you doing this to me? I can make my own decisions.” Argued the omega.

“I am doing this to protect you, and you showed me again and again that you can’t make decisions. How could you carelessly sleep with any alpha? That’s not how we raised you. You’re 16! I don’t even want to imagine what other perverted things he did to you.” Gerald shouted with a huff.

“He isn’t any alpha. I love Stan. I love him. You can’t send me away. I DON’T WANT TO!” screamed Kyle suddenly, clenching his fists.

“You should have thought about that before you made the mature decision to carelessly sleep with him.” Stated the alpha dismissively.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!! WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY!!” Sheila yelled angrily at the alpha; her loud and aggravated voice resonating from the walls. Her eyebrows were drawn in, her lips were forming a thin and narrow line, and she had a hooded and dark look to her eyes.

The alpha looked shocked and dumbfounded, and so did Kyle. The omega hadn’t expected his mother to lash out like that and neither had Gerald.

The omega had never seen her so livid and furious, and he knew how scary his mum could be when she was angry. Seeing her step up for him was a pleasant surprise, since most of the times, she sided with his father.

“Of course, he doesn’t tell us anything. Imagine how you would have reacted if he told you that he went on a date. Stan’s a nice boy, s—” she said; her voice stern and berating. She had her hands on her hips and rubbed the temples.

“So, you knew?!” the alpha gasped. “You knew what they were doing, and you didn’t deem it important to tell me?!” he asked incredulously, ignoring what she had just said, and instead concentrating on the fact that she didn’t tell him.

“Of course, I knew. I am his mother. I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t my place.” She shouted, rolling her eyes.

Kyle blinked, and the tears stopped streaming for now, since he tried to process the information. He didn’t think that his mother knew. How? He chewed on his bottom lip, curious about where the conversation between his parents would lead to, hoping that she would put a stop to his father from sending him to an omega boarding school. These schools were horrible. They had strict rules, and the only thing they taught were extremely traditional values. That wasn’t a place Kyle wanted to be. He would never be able to fit in. They destroyed minds, spirits and souls, mitigating and shutting down any attempt to be different and to be more than just an obedient breeding machine. His dad only saw their good reputation, the advertising they did on television and on the internet, and the fake statistics of success they fabricated to make them seem like they genuinely wanted to provide omegas with good education, and his dad let himself be fooled.

“Well great! MY SON LIES TO ME, AND NOW MY WIFE DOES TOO! Is there anything else that you want to share?” the man asked angrily while throwing his hands over his head theatrically, and Sheila scoffed, looking pissed off. “Well, I guess it doesn’t matter because my decision is final: He won’t see him again. As if I let an alpha defile and taint him even more. I’ll have him transfer school again.” He continued, now looking at Kyle again, and bringing the angry tears right back. “I won’t approve of your relationship. It’s for your own good. He is just going to use you and break your fragile heart, and since you are so naïve, you believe everything. And I swear if you end up pregnant, I am going to lose it.”

“He’s not like that, and I am not fragile.” Argued the omega, but his voice sounded meek and broken.

“Are you going to tell me you can take care of yourself again? Your reckless behaviour clearly shows me that you cannot. Stop defying your secondary gender because that’s what it will always come down to. You have to learn that that’s the first thing people see, and they are going to take advantage of that.” The alpha ranted, ignoring the beta woman’s disapproving glare and her clicking her tongue.

“STOP IT ALREADY?! JUST STOP! I’m tired of you telling me that because I am an omega, I can’t do shit!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SO FUCKING HATE YOU!! YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WE USED PROTECTION BECAUSE I AM NOT STUPID AND NOT NAIIVE!” Kyle screamed with his eyes tightly shut and his fist clenched, stomping his foot on the ground; his distressed scent getting stronger.

He’d had enough, and he didn’t care about the hurt and devasted look on his father’s face when he opened his eyes. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted the words to hang in the air, to cause an aching burn in his heart, the same way the alpha’s words always left him hurting. He ran upstairs, paying his mother, who followed him, not mind. He passed by Ike, who had probably witnessed everything, but the omega ignored him too. He just slammed his door shut, locking it in the process, so no one would be able to enter.

**○○○○○**

Ike looked at his mother’s futile attempts to get Kyle to talk to her, and then at his father, who just stood there, frozen and eyes glazed. His expression showed hurt, desperation and shock, and the man gripped the front of his shirt, looking utterly devasted as Kyle said the three words no parent ever wanted to hear. These three words, to a parent, were not only shattering, but deeply shocking to the core, hitting their mark no matter how hard someone might try to downplay them. Ike walked downstairs, slowly and cautiously, and this time, he for once, didn’t know what to say. He felt sorry for his father, but mostly because he looked so broken. On the other hand, he had it coming to him.

The young alpha sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to let everything he had just heard and seen sink in. He wasn’t happy to hear that Stan touched his brother in that way, but Kyle was old enough to make his own decisions. He had come to accept that he might end up with an idiot as a brother-in-law.

“He didn’t mean that, right?” his father asked; his voice uncharacteristically shaky. He ran his hand through his hear and looked up, not blinking – probably to avoid crying.

“He was angry, but he had every right to be angry.” Argued Ike, not beating around the bush. If his father excepted him to be sympathetic, then he was barking up the wrong tree because that’s not what he was going to get.

“I just want the best for him.” Stated Gerald, still standing there without moving a muscle.

“For him or for you?” asked the 11-year old, cocking his head to the side in a pondering motion.

“He’ll only get hurt. He will only break Kyle’s heart.” Reasoned the older alpha, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Maybe, but you need to get your heart broken sometimes, in order to grow as a person.” Ike explained, trying to stay reasonable and objective.

“I just don’t want a reoccurrence of what happened in Jersey. Kyle is vulnerable.” His father defended, trying to make a point that wasn’t really strong enough to be used as an argumentative standpoint.

“That’s unlikely, and that doesn’t change the fact that you threatened to send him to one of those omega boarding schools. Besides, now that you’ve woken the mama bear, she won’t let that happen. I’ve seen her angry, but that was a level up.” The young alpha said, refraining from rolling his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have done that. I just want him to break up with Stan. He is too young for a relationship. He isn’t supposed to be thinking about alphas or sex or anything remotely related to that matter.” The man explained, sitting down on the stairs, putting his face in both of his hands.

“You just don’t want him to grow up. Even if he were 30, you’d probably still say that.” Ike pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest, and his dad didn’t respond.

“What am I gonna do now?” the older alpha asked, and it seemed that the question was directed at himself not Ike, but the 11-year old answered anyway.

“You fucked up. Again, I may remark. Slowly, I come to believe it’s a hobby of yours.” Commented Ike, but his father just sighed defeatedly; head hanging low.

The man stood up, covering his eyes with his hands and walking towards the couch to sit down. Ike saw his mother come downstairs, and the young alpha knew that her attempts weren’t successful. The tired look on her face showed it. Ike decided that it was probably his call to try and talk to Kyle, to calm him down. Besides, seeing his brother cry and scream like that had shattered his heart into tiny little pieces because he sounded so hurt, broken and crushed.

Two hours later, Ike knocked at Kyle’s door, and at first, the omega didn’t answer. He knocked a second time, this time harder.

“FUCK OFF!” Kyle shouted through the door, but it didn’t scare Ike off. He was used to it.

“Open up.” Ike called gently, leaning his head against the cold wood of the door, waiting and hoping that the omega would open the door.

He waited a few second before he heard the click of the lock, and the door opened a crack. Ike entered the room, and the ginger was sitting at the foot of his bed, tightly hugging a pillow to his chest; knees drawn to his body. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, and his hear was messy, but it had already been ruffled up before his father brought Kyle to tears.

The room was dark, and only the small light the full moon provided lit up the room. Ike closed the door and looked it again, walking to his brother. He sat down next to him with a long sigh, taking his hand to softly rub over his knuckle. It was meant to be a comforting gesture.

“I don’t wanna talk.” Kyle whispered, pushing his face into the softness of his pillow.

“You don’t have to.” Answered the dark-haired boy.

“I hate him. I really hate him.” The omega muttered after a few minutes of silence.

“I don’t think you do. You’re mad, and you have every right to me angry.” Ike reasoned.

“I am not going to forgive him.” Stated Kyle without hesitation, and the young alpha understood why it was so hard for the omega to forgive his father after all the things he had said.

“I don’t expect you to. But maybe the two of you should sit down together and talk things out.” Suggested the boy, crossing his fingers behind his back because he was sure that his brother wouldn’t react well to that.

“I don’t want to. We’ll end up fighting with each other anyway. I won’t break up with Stan.” Answered the omega, and the raven-haired boy was relieved that he didn’t kick him out of the room for his suggestion.

“I think he gets it know.” Ike said tentatively, scratching his fingers absentmindedly over the floor.

“No. He doesn’t. Are you taking his side?” asked the omega incredulously, glaring at Ike.

“I am always on your side. It’s just so awkward when the atmosphere is so tense, and your caught in the middle.” He explained, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He didn’t want to get into an argument with his older brother. Kyle could be hard-headed, and it was difficult to get through him sometimes. The omega only huffed, pressing his face into the pillow again.

The silence that hung in the air was suffocating, and Ike didn’t know how to comfort his brother. He leaned back against the foot of the bed; the hard surface stabbing him into the back. He had leaned against more comfortable furniture.

“Do you,” the omega started, staring out of the window, “do you also think it’s ungraceful that I am not a virgin anymore? Does it mean I am impure now?” Kyle asked.

The omega didn’t know why he’d ask something like that, but he’d been taught and told multiple times throughout his life that omegas should be virgins, that virginity and purity were the same thing. It stuck with him, even though he didn’t believe in such a radicicolous notion that’s only purpose it is to control omegas and prevent them from being too ‘promiscuous’.

Ike blinked at Kyle; a dumbfounded expression adorning his face. It took him a while to process what he had just been asked.

“Of course not! Humans can’t be devalued. You’re not an object. Something trivial like virginity doesn’t define who you are. You’re not impure.” Ike said earnestly with a concerned expression.

He didn’t understand why something so irrelevant would bother Kyle of all people. His brother wasn’t the kind of person to take value in something like that.

“Why did you ask that? Do feel ashamed or something?” the young alpha asked confused.

“What?! No! I don’t know.” Kyle sighed, looking at the raven-haired boy with tears welling in his eyes.

“Is it because of what dad said?” asked Ike cautiously, and the omega nodded slowly; eyes casted on the floor.

“Don’t take dad’s words to heart. He spouts a lot of nonsense and bullshit when he’s angry, and mom was so mad, she was giving him hell.”

“I was surprised that she wasn’t angry at me for being with Stan and sleeping with him.” Kyle whispered, and then he looked at Ike, “Did you tell her?” he asked hesitantly.

“I didn’t. I didn’t even know that she knew, but Stan is a love-sick moron. His infatuation with you is obvious and written all over his face, and you ain’t any better.” Stated Ike with a deadpan expression on his face.

“She won’t let dad send me away, right?” the omega asked, fiddling with the loose ends of the pillow.

“She won’t. Dad didn’t even intent to send you away. It was nothing but hot air.” The black-haired boy assured his brother, nuzzling his hand. He smelled more like Stan, which he didn’t really liked that much, but had to endure, though he preferred Kyle to smell like Kyle.

“I am still not going to forgive him.” Stated Kyle, hugging Ike instead of the pillow.

The next morning was frantic. Kyle woke up with his eyes still swollen. It took him some time to look somewhat presentable and when he went downstairs, he didn’t even bother to greet his father. The alpha should, by now, already be used to Kyle’s cold shoulder treatment.

They sat on the table, eating breakfast, but the omega wasn’t really hungry, so he just picket at his food. His dad put his cup of coffee down, opening his mouth to speak.

“Kyle. Look, I a—.” The man started, but the ginger was going to listen to his pitiful excuses.

“Let’s go Ike.” He said, not even waiting for his father to protest that he would drive them to school. “Bye Mum.” The omega waved, heading out the door with Ike in tow.

**○◦○◦○**

Craig was playing video games with Clyde at Token’s house, and Tweek was sitting in his lap, frowning at the lack of attention he got from the alpha, who was too immersed in the game. The raven-haired teen’s arm rested on his belly and squeezed the omega against his chest. The action had Tweek feel uncomfortable because he had gained some weight, and he didn’t want Craig to notice the fat on his stomach. The alpha shifted around; eyes still glued on the screen as he tried to get into a more comfortable position with Tweek in his lap.

“You got heavier, babe.” Craig commented leisurely, meaning no harm in it.

“What?!” the omega asked incredulously, looking at the alpha. “Did you just call me fat?!”

“Bro, not cool.” Clyde said, also looking at Craig.

“What?” Craig said dumfounded, “I didn’t mean it that way, honey. I don’t dislike it. I like your squishy butt.” The alpha explained, putting his controller down to squeeze the omega’s thighs.

“So, you did call me fat.” Tweek snapped, pushing Craig’s hands away to get out of his lap.

“And here we have Craig, shovelling his own grave.” Token commented, shaking his head. Craig glared at him for the lack of support he got from his friend.

“Don’t be like that.” Craig sighed, already feeling the growing headache.

“Like what?” asked the omega, “you were the one calling me fat.” Tweek stated angrily.

“I just said that you got heavier. It d—” Craig started, but he was cut off.

“Heavier. That’s the equivalent of ‘you’ve gotten fat’.” Tweek commented; his tone getting more upset. The deep frown on his features didn’t look good on him.

“Well, you’ve been eating more lately, so of course you gained some weight.” Craig said, and Tweek’s eyes darkened at the remark. “Fuck, can we just forget that I ever mentioned it? I don’t mind that you got slightly bigger. It’s barely even visible.” The alpha tried, though he knew that he was fucked.

“Oh boy.” Clyde said, hiding his face behind his hands as he watched his friend trying to explain his way out of it. Tweek’s reaction was immediate.

“Fuck you Craig. You’re an asshole!” he shouted, tears pricking his eyes as he jolted out of the room and slammed the door shut. He didn’t mean to be so bitchy, but he couldn’t control his emotions. He knew that it was shitty of him to snap at the alpha all the time, and it was making him feel bad and guilty. He was being horrible and insufferable, but it just upset him that the alpha commented on his weight because he felt disgusting because of it. There was that weird swell on his stomach, and his thighs had gotten slightly bigger. It didn’t look nice, and it especially didn’t make him feel good. Craig thought that telling Tweek that he liked how ‘squishy’ his butt was a compliment, but the blonde didn’t perceive it as a compliment at all. He didn’t want his body to change. He didn’t even know why his body was changing in the first place.

Craig sighed heavily and banged his head onto the small table in front of the playing console, feeling tired. Tweek’s emotions had been all over the place for two weeks now, and he didn’t know how to handle the blonde’s sudden mood swings. He didn’t mean to anger or hurt the blonde, and he wasn’t calling him fat. The blonde was the opposite of fat. He’d always been rather skinny because he ate so little. He just looked a little healthier.

“You kind of did call him fat.” Token remarked, sipping on his drink, but Craig only huffed, not lifting his head to look at his friend.

“I didn’t mean it that way. God, no matter what I do, everything seems to trigger him. One moment he’s all happy, and the next he’s either crying or yelling at me. Even if I don’t say anything, it’s enough to make him upset because then he thinks I am deliberately ignoring him.” The raven complained.

“He has been quite grumpy lately. Although, today it was justified because you don’t tell an omega that they have gained weight. That’s an off topic. You got some balls.” Clyde stated.

“Great.” Craig huffed, feeling utterly helpless.

“Shouldn’t you go after him and talk about how rocky your relationship has been lately?” Token suggested, resting his head into the palm of his hand.

“I probably should.” Sighed Craig exasperatingly, “gives you two time to talk about that awkwardly charged atmosphere around you. It’s creeping me out.” Remarked the black-haired alpha, which cause Clyde to choke on his saliva and Token to spit out his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hoped you liked the chapter. Leave comments and kudos, I always love reading them! <3 Critique and criticism is appreciated! Let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
> There's a lot going on in this chapter, and next chapter will focus a little more on Creek, but essential I try to incorporate both pairings! So we will have both.  
> Next chapter will be posted in approximately one week (28.07.20) because I try to update the story weekly.  
> So, see you next week!! <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 21 is up!  
> As always there's a sexual content warning!

“So, let’s talk, I guess.” Token asked, scratching the back of his neck. They had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence ever since Craig left, and it took him some time to make the first step to speak and break said silence.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Clyde answered, looking away defiantly. He didn’t really see the need to address what happened that night because it meant he had to confront the feelings he had developed for one his best friends.

“Craig’s right. Things have been awkward between us ever since…you know.” Token explained. He didn’t know how to talk about it. His memories were still fuzzy, but he started to recall some things to the point of at least having an idea of what happened.

“You’re making things awkward right now.” Clyde laughed humourlessly, picking at the fabric of his jeans. He didn’t dare make eye contact with the other alpha.

“We should talk about what happened between us. I mean we were both drunk, so those things can happen.” Token continued, trying to find an explanation.

He was confused, but he didn’t know how to express it. He had sex with Clyde, one of his best friends, despite the fact that he was in a serious relationship with Nicole. He cheated on her. There was no excuse because frustration and relationship issues were no excuse to go cheat on somebody. Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about it, since Clyde was special to him, and it wouldn’t be fair towards the brunette.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Clyde said, pursing his lips. He wanted to forget it because it made him feel all those emotions he’d never ever experienced before. He refused to see Token as more than a friend. He shouldn’t feel that way about Token. He shouldn’t feel drawn to him. It was just sex. He’d had sex plenty of times and didn’t fall in love afterwards.

“I don’t want it to take a toll on our friendship, and Nicole can’t find out about it.” The alpha said, observing his friend’s demeanour. His conscience was gnawing at him, but he had to shut it down. Sometimes having a conscience sucked.

“Then let’s just forget that it ever happened.” Suggested the brunette without hesitation. Having Token mention Nicole left a sour taste in his mouth, and he wasn’t particularly fond of that feeling.

“You say that, but you’re the one making things weird between us.” Token accused, feeling irritated by Clyde’s sudden nonchalance.

“I am not making things weird.” The brown-haired boy answered sternly, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

“I feel like you’ve become distant towards me. You avoid eye contact, and we don’t spend time with each other anymore, unless Craig, Kenny or another third party is present.” Explained Token, trying to sound less accusing and more reasonable.

“That’s not true.” Clyde muttered, but he couldn’t really argue that fact because he indeed had tried to avoid spending time alone with Token.

“It is. You can’t even look me in the eyes.” Token confronted the brunette, stepping in front of Clyde, who tried to leave the room to escape the argument.

“I should just go…” mumbled the brunette; eyes casted to the floor as he chewed on his bottom lip.

He never had any issues being close to the other alpha, but right now, it made him feel uncomfortable. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, and he feared that if he looked up, he would do something stupid that would make him lose Token.

“Let’s just go back to how we used to be.” Token whispered; his voice soothing and his expression somewhat pained.

He reached out to Clyde, but the sudden intimate contact made the brunette swat the alpha’s hand away. Clyde regretted it instantly because the dark-skinned boy looked genuinely hurt.

“Yeah. Let’s go back to how things were.” Clyde said bitterly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn’t want to acknowledge that those words affected him more than they should.

“Then things are cool between us?” Token asked tentatively; voice wavering a bit.

Clyde’s reaction had startled him, and the atmosphere around them was thick again. He sighed internally, being reminded as to why sleeping with one of your best friends was never a good idea.

“Everything is cool.” The brunette said cheerfully, though his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. It just looked forced.

**◌◌◌◌◌**

Craig had run after the omega and tried to catch up with him, but he lost him when the blonde entered the bus. The alpha just hoped that Tweek had calmed down and wasn’t as mad anymore by the time arrived. The possibility was there, even though it was unlikely.

Craig walked into the omega’s room and found him sitting on the bed, reading. Tweek didn’t look up and instead ignored the raven-haired teen completely.

“Tweek.” Craig said as took a seat beside the omega; hand touching the blonde’s knee. Tweek swatted his hand away and huffed; eyes still glued to the pages of the book.

“Don’t be like that, babe.” The alpha sighed, supressing the urge to roll his eyes.

The omega’s grip on the book tightened, and his fingernails dug into the book cover. Despite the alpha’s neutral tone, he could feel that Craig was annoyed, which in return irritated Tweek for some reason. He felt like he could cry again because he understood why the alpha was fed up with him. He was fed up with himself and his own bratty and bitchy behaviour.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I am sorry.” Craig said, taking the book out of Tweek’s hands and throwing it to the other side of the room, where it landed on the ground with a hollow thud; pages flying open and getting rumpled.

“Hey!” the omega shouted, trying to stand up to get the book, but the alpha wouldn’t let him. “I w-was reading that.” He gritted out, pushing at Craig’s chest.

“Honey. Tell me what’s wrong.” The alpha said in a calm voice, pushing the blonde down on the bed, caging him as a result.

He gently stroked Tweek’s rosy cheeks, surprised when he felt something wet touch his fingertips. The omega’s shoulders started shaking, and his eyes were glassy; fat tears rolling down his cheeks; a deep pained frown on his face.

“Please don’t cry. I hate seeing you cry.” Whispered Craig against Tweek’s lips, feeling helpless and guilty because the omega was crying again, and it was his fault. Again.

“I-I don’t kno-ow” the blonde sniffled, clenching his eyes shut as more tears streamed down his face, “what’s wrong with m-m-me.”

“It’s okay. I am here.” Craig said, trying to comfort Tweek as best as he could, and given that he had to do that at least three times a day, he was confident that the blonde would stop crying soon.

**_—sexual content warning—_ **

The omega put his arms around Craig’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, desperately kissing and licking the dark-haired teen’s lips. He was still sobbing but not as much anymore. That was another quirk that Tweek had developed recently. The blonde could be incredibly horny, but the alpha wouldn’t get his hopes up because that state could end in an instant. Every time Craig tried to be intimate with Tweek, the blonde would freak out in the middle of it, starting to cry all of the sudden. It had made him cautious, which was why he hadn’t initiated any sexual contact lately, although it was hard to say no when the omega was the one initiating it.

Tweek pulled on the alpha’s clothes, pushing his body into Craig’s to be as close as possible to him. His tears had dried, and now he just wanted the alpha to be inside of him. They hadn’t had sex for a while now because Craig was constantly rejecting him, which hurt the omega. It felt like he did something wrong; like he wasn’t enough.

“P-Please.” The omega begged, lewdly rutting against the alpha. “Craig, please.”

“Ngh!” Craig groaned into Tweek’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent. The blonde’s scent had become sweeter, which was triggering Craig’s protective instinct.

Craig sucked on the omega’s neck, his canines grazing over the tender skin of Tweek’s neck. The blonde smelled so tempting, and all he could think of was piercing the omega’s nape with his alpha teeth. Tweek’s loud and vocal moans and the way he gyrated those hips only further fuelled the primal urge he felt. They had to stop before he lost control.

“We should stop here.” The alpha breathed out, kissing down the omega’s throat.

“Aah! Why?” Tweek asked breathlessly with half-lidded eyes. “Ngh I want y-you Craig. I want aah you alpha.” Pleaded the omega, nuzzling his face into the alpha, rubbing his ass into Craig’s crotch. He could feel how hard the other boy was, and he could feel his own arousal growing.

“You make it extremely difficult for me to resist.” Craig whispered, feeling his rock-hard cock throb in the confinement of his trousers at Tweek’s lewd moans and actions.

“Then don’t.” the omega whispered back, hands travelling beneath the alpha’s shirt, feeling up his well-defined muscles. “Just f-fuck me. Make me yours.”

“Ngh fuck…” Craig cursed as he watched Tweek wiggle out of his slick-soaked shorts, revealing his creamy thighs and a clenching wet hole. The blonde was playing dirty.

The alpha claimed Tweek’s lips, kissing him more violently and more desperately. He wanted to resist, but the omega knew how to play him. He felt weak when it came to Tweek.

Craig’s hand moved up the blonde’s shirt, but the omega clasped at his hand and pushed it away.

“What’s wrong? Let me strip you, so that I can see all of you. You won’t need these clothes anyway.” The alpha said, nibbling and sucking on the blonde’s ear.

“N-No. Aah! I wanna keep m-my shirt on.” Tweek moaned out lowly, swatting the raven-haired teen’s hands away again.

“Why?” the alpha asked confused, “I have seen you naked plenty of times. You have never been shy before.” He commented as his hand creeped under the omega’s shirt, caressing the soft skin on his stomach. It wasn’t as flat as it used to be, but the alpha didn’t mind Tweek putting on a little extra weight. He loved him either way.

However, that move earned him a well-aimed kick into his lower abdomen, and he fell off the bed with a loud thud. Craig groaned in pain as he kneeled on the floor in a crouched position, holding his stomach with his hand while his arm supported his head.

“The fuck Tweek. What was that for? That hurt.” The alpha huffed, looking up at the omega who had wrapped the blanket around himself.

“I said ‘no’.” The omega stated defiantly, feeling bad that he kicked Craig so hard that he fell off the bed.

“You said ‘no’ to removing your shirt.” The alpha argued, feeling irritated at Tweek’s behaviour. “What’s wrong with you?!” he gritted out, trying to keep his cool. His calm and collected exterior started to crumble because of the pain.

“I p-pushed your hand away s-several times.” Tweek defended himself, and Craig saw the point, but it irked him anyway.

“I don’t fucking get you.” Craig stated, getting up from the floor. He was sure that he would have a nasty bruise there by tomorrow. “First you beg me to fuck you, and then you change your mind. You’re either crying, bitching at me or mad at me. Everything I do is wrong.” He grumbled, feeling frustrated and fed up with being pushed around and walking on eggshells.

“It’s n-not my fault!” the omega shouted angrily, clutching onto the blanket. “You s-should respect my wishes, but y-you do as you please. YOU C-CALLED ME FAT!”

“Oh, come on.” Craig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was starting to drain him mentally. “I did not call you fat. You are just overreacting, like you always do.”

“I am not overreacting! YOU INCONSIDERATE PRICK!” the omega yelled, pulling at the strands of his hair.

“Here we go again with the name calling.” Commented Craig, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. “I think it’s for the best when I sleep at home again.” He voiced out after a while.

Tweek didn’t take the alpha’s decision well. His face displayed several emotions: pain, sadness and anger. He harshly bit into the tender skin of his bottom lip, further pulling the soft blanket around himself. He started sobbing again, shaking his head violently. Craig wanted to comfort him because the omega’s distressed scent was freaking him out, but his legs wouldn’t move; feet glued to the ground.

“So, you’re just going to abandon me?!” the blonde choked out; his voice accusing. Tweek’s accusatorial tone and irrationality were getting on his nerves.

“I am not abandoning you. I just need some god damn room to breathe. It feels fucking suffocating.” Craig gritted out, pissed off because the omega made it sound like the alpha didn’t care about him.

“You feel suffocated. I am the one who feels suffocated because you don’t understand me!” shouted Tweek, and Craig finally had enough as his own emotions clouded his judgement of the situation.

“Oh, fuck this shit!” the alpha said with gritted teeth; hands tightly clenched into fists. He walked towards the door, but the omega stopped him, desperately clinching onto his arm.

“NO! Please don’t go. D-Don’t go.” Tweek pleaded, and Craig exhaled deeply, sighing as he stopped and turned to face the omega.

“Don’t go.” Whispered the blonde, getting on his tiptoes to kiss the alpha; hands running through his dark hair.

Tweek kissed Craig’s neck and collarbone and sank down to his knees, pulling at the alpha’s pants. The black-haired teen knew what the blonde was up to and rolled his eyes, stopping the omega from going further.

“What are you doing?” Craig questioned; face and voice cold. He lifted the omega’s chin up, pressing his thumb against Tweek’s pouty lips.

“What d-do you mean, alpha.” Tweek asked innocently, wantonly sucking on the alpha’s thumb, batting his eyelashes.

The omega’s fingers opened the zipper to his pants, and the alpha's pulse sped up when the blonde freed his dick; the cold air in the room hitting his sensitive skin. Craig swallowed hard as the heat of Tweek’s mouth wrapped around his twitching cock. The omega bobbed his head, and the tip of the alpha’s hard length hit his throat.

“Mhm ahh!” Craig moaned, placing his hand on the back of Tweek’s head, pushing the omega further down.

Tweek’s nails dug into the fabric of his trousers as he relaxed the muscle of his throat, letting the alpha hold his head in place to fuck his mouth as he pleased. Craig could feel the coiling heat in his stomach tighten and closed his eyes.

“Nngh!” the alpha groaned, and the rhythm of his thrust became frantic and shallow. His head rolled back, and his fingers pulled at the blonde strands. Then he climaxed and he ejaculated down the omega’s throat, letting go of Tweek’s head, so he could pull away.

Craig’s breathing was ragged, and he looked down, and with half-lidded eyes, he watched the omega swallow his cum as the rest of it dribbled down his chin. 'How lewd," he thought, slowly getting down from his high.

“Craig, don’t go.” Tweek whispered in a sultry and seductively low voice, licking his lips.

“Hah.” Craig laughed, though there was no humour in his voice. He ran his hand down his face, feeling utterly stupid right now.

Craig fixed his pants and wordlessly stared down at the omega, who expectantly look up to him with big eyes. The alpha huffed and left the room, and in his indignation, he slammed the door shut so violently that the pictures on the walls and the décor on the furniture shook. He left Tweek on his own, even though his alpha instincts screamed at him to go back. However, he was sick of the omega manipulating him with his doe eyes and his pretty face, pulling stunts like that. Craig always thought that he was the one in control, but that wasn’t really the case because Tweek was the one who knew how to pull his strings. Craig didn’t like not being in control.

**○◌◦◌◌**

Kyle was laying on his bed, head rhythmically swaying form one side to the other as he hummed along with the music, when Tweek called him. At first, he was reluctant to pick up, but he answered his friend anyway.

“Yes?” Kyle asked when he picked up the phone. There was a long pause until he heard Tweek’s voice from the other end of the line.

_“K-Kyle?”_ Tweek questioned in a shaky voice.

“What’s wrong?” Kyle asked, jumping up immediately.

_“Can y-you come over?”_ the blonde omega asked in a broken voice. It was obvious that he had been crying.

“Of course.” The ginger answered, making his way to his friend yet again.

It felt like a déjà-vu when Kyle saw Tweek sitting on the bed, wrapped up in his blanket, though this time he wasn’t sobbing and crying. He had been crying; however, because his face looked tear struck, and his eyes were red; a bunch of tissues laying on the floor.

“C-Craig just left.” Tweek said, lips quivering.

“What happened?” Kyle asked, wrapping an arm around his friend as he sat down next to him.

“We h-had an argument.” The blonde answered, and the ginger looked at him with raised eyebrows because he was being quite elusive with his answer.

“About what?” Kyle pressed, hoping that Tweek had finally admitted to himself that he was pregnant and maybe told Craig.

“He was b-being an asshole. H-He said I got fat.” The blonde grumbled out, fiddling with the blanket.

The red-haired omega cocked is head to the side, staring at the other omega with a deadpan look on his face. “Is that what made you so upset?” Kyle asked tentatively, trying not to rile Tweek up.

The blonde shook his head and chuckled to himself. “I’m mad a-at him. I feel used. He j-just left after I…” Tweek stopped, sniffling again. He closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling, trying hard not to start crying again.

“What are you talking about?” the ginger questioned; a baffled look on his face.

“N-Nothing. I’ve been an a-asshole too.” Tweek croaked out.

“Well, you have been quite moody and quick to anger, but mood swings are a common symptom, especially if it’s the first time being preg—” Kyle started, but Tweek didn’t want to hear any of what the ginger was about to tell him.

“Don’t,” the omega warned; voice low. “I am not pregnant.” He stated sternly.

“Tweek, listen” Kyle started, “you can keep telling yourself that, and I know that you want to believe it, but do you really want to keep denying it, even when a fucking baby pops out of you?! You need to address this issue, otherwise it’ll be too late to think about a decision.” The ginger reasoned, or at least he tried to reason with Tweek, but getting through the blonde was quite the challenge.

“What f-fucking decision?! There’s no d-decision to make.” Argued Tweek, gripping the front of his shirt; his voice getting louder.

“Twe—” Kyle said, but the blonde interrupted him.

“No! You k-keep bothering me with that b-bullshit, but I don’t need that right now. I n-need comfort.” The light-haired omega said; eyes brimming with new fresh tears.

He wanted Craig to be there. He wanted the alpha’s comforting scent around him. He was wearing one of Craig’s NASA shirts, but it wasn’t enough to calm him down. Tweek missed him. The alpha had every right to be mad at him. He had every right to hate him. The omega hated himself for how he acted towards Craig.

“I am trying to help you here, but you aren’t listening.” Kyle gritted out, about to lose his composure. He was really close to just slap his friend, so he would come to his senses, but the ginger wouldn’t hit a pregnant omega. That would cross the line. It’s unacceptable, even if said friend was being a fucking nuisance and acting irrationally.

“You a-aren’t helping me. Y-You’re reprimanding me! If that’s all you’re going to do, then just f-fucking leave me alone!” Tweek shouted, putting some distance between them as he scooted away from Kyle.

“I am getting really sick and tired of your bullshit. You called me because you were upset, and I came, and now because I don’t tell you what you want to hear, you are kicking me out?!” yelled Kyle back, getting up from the bed to grab his jacket.

The ginger knew that yelling at Tweek was probably not the best approach, but the blonde was being insufferable. He was having an inner turmoil, and his mood swings, caused by the pregnancy hormones, were getting worse because his poor copying mechanisms were taking a toll on his mental state.

“Y-You should b-be on my side.” Tweek cried, burying his face into the blanket.

The mere sight of Tweek crying broke Kyle’s heart, punching him in the gut to remind him that he was being insensitive. The ginger closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing both sides of his head with his fingers.

“We’ll do another pregnancy test tomorrow at school during lunch break.” The red-haired omega stated, and his stern voice didn’t leave any room for arguments. Kyle was sure that another test would help Tweek face reality.

The blonde blinked and pursed his lips, close to tears and another temper tantrum again, but he nodded his head, mumbling a small “Okay” under his breath; teary eyes glued to the blanket. He hugged his arms around himself, trying to gain control over his rollercoasting emotions.

Kyle wrapped Tweek up in the blanket and stayed there, humming and patting the blonde’s head soothingly until he fell asleep. Tweek’s breathing was even now; his head resting peacefully on the dark-blue pillow; blonde tresses splattered onto it, looking like tree branches. The dim light of the small lamp on the nightstand illuminated Tweek’s face, accentuating his reddened cheeks and the dried tears. Kyle didn’t want to see his friend so vulnerable, and he was scared that Tweek might suffer a breakdown. The last two weeks had to have been terrifying for the blonde, especially because he was trying so hard to ignore the issue. It was difficult to watch, and Kyle had to do something to make Tweek acknowledge the pregnancy, so that they could figure out what to do.

**∞∞∞∞∞**

Craig wasn’t feeling well. After the fight he had with Tweek the day before, he felt incredibly guilty, especially because he just left after the omega had sucked him off. He was wrong. He acted like an asshole because his pride got hurt.

At first period, the omega wouldn’t even look his way, and that fact didn’t sit well with him. The blonde looked tired and exhausted, and the heavy and dark circles under his pretty eyes were proof of that.

The alpha was in the changing room, getting into his gym clothes, wondering where Clyde was. He had seen the brunette in the morning, but he hadn’t been with him and Token when they walked to the gym.

“Did you and Clyde talk?” he asked his best friend, who was changing into his gym clothes right next to him.

“I guess, so I wouldn’t call it conversation per se.” Token answered; eyes wandering to the floor.

“What happened between the two of you?” he asked, staring intently at his best friend, who laughed it off nervously to change the topic. It was weird seeing Token act so out of character.

“I get it. I am not gonna ask anymore.” Craig stated, and Token gave him a grateful smile.

“How did things with Tweek go? I assume it didn’t go well.” The boy said, and Craig only sighed heavily.

“Tweek’s being complicated, and I was an asshole.” The black-haired teen said, tying his shoelaces a bit too tightly.

“You being an asshole isn’t news. It’s actually 90 % of your character. You could say it’s a fact.” Kenny remarked from behind, and Craig nonchalantly flipped him the bird.

“You didn’t call him fat again, did you?” asked Token playfully, but his tone got serious in the end because he feared that his best friend might have been insensitive without realising it, making everything worse by trying to explain it.

“Of course not. I didn’t call him fat in the first place. He just perceived it the wrong way.” Craig argued, flipping Token off. Token; however, was unfazed by it because he was used to the other alpha’s ‘rudeness’.

“It was probably worse.” The raven-haired boy mumbled under his breath.

“What?” asked Token, having had a hard time catching what the other had just said.

“Nothing. Let’s just go.” The black-haired alpha commented, walking to the door.

They were about to leave the changing room when Clyde waltzed in, knocking over Stan.

“Dude!” The black-haired alpha groaned while Kenny started cackling at his friend’s ungraceful fall.

“You’re late.” Craig commented, drowning out Stan’s and Kenny’s bickering, noticing the awkwardness that lingered between Clyde and Token. It was making him feel really, really uncomfortable.

“I am always late.” The brunette answered dismissively, putting his gym clothes onto the bench, getting out of his sneakers.

It was true that Clyde tended to be late, though he somehow managed to arrive earlier than Craig, but mainly because he usually got to school with Token, who was a nerd.

“Right. We’re waiting outside.” Craig informed the brunette, leaving the locker room hastily with Token in tow.

Gym class was as boring as always, but at least they spent it outside. The fresh air helped him clear his head. His eyes wandered to the other side, where the running tracks were located. The omegas of the class were stretching, and he could see Tweek standing next to Bebe and Kyle. The blonde looked cute in his gym clothes, and he wished that the gym classes weren’t strictly separated.

His eyes met Tweek’s for a brief moment, but the omega turned his head down instantly, and Craig’s heart dropped along with his mood.

_“Fuck off!”_

Craig turned his head around after hearing Clyde’s voice. The brunette was storming off towards the locker rooms, and Token was standing there, frozen in place, looking completely puzzled. Craig was baffled too because he had never ever heard Clyde tell Token to fuck off.

The latter got out of his stupor and went after the alpha who had just stormed off, and Craig hoped they would work out their differences because he couldn’t stand seeing his two best friends fight. Token and Clyde fighting was just unnatural. It made him wonder what exactly happened between the two of them, though he had an inkling. There was only one thing that could make things so weird between two best friends.

**ooooooo**

In the locker rooms, Token finally caught up to Clyde, stopping him by grabbing his arm.

“We seriously need to talk.” The alpha stated; his grip tightening around Clyde’s wrist.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” The brunette answered as he pulled away, walking into a different direction.

Clyde didn’t mean to blow off like that, telling Token to fuck off, but it just irked him that the other alpha could shrug what happened between them off so easily. He knew that it was childish, but when he saw Token kiss Nicole goodbye after first period, it had pissed him off, which was why he was late. He knew what that feeling boiling in his chest was, and he hated it. It was squeezing his heart so tightly, it made him sick. He hated feeling jealous because he shouldn’t be feeling jealous at all. Unfortunately, his memories weren’t as blurred and fuzzy as he wished they would be because he remembered everything. He remembered how it felt to kiss him, and how it felt to touch him and be touched by him. It was confusing.

“Clyde, wait up.” Token called out, following his best friend.

“No. I can’t do this.” Clyde stated, and Token cocked his head to the side; a perplexed expression adorning his handsome features.

“What do you me—uff.” Grunted Token out when he was suddenly pushed against the lockers and felt a pair of lips touch and press against his. They were soft, warm and pleasant and belonged to Clyde.

The brunette acted on impulse and it took him some time to process what he had just done. He kissed the other and tried to deepen the kiss, but Token didn’t reciprocate his actions, which was why he opened his eyes, just to see one of his best friends stare back at him; shock and confusion visible in his eyes.

Clyde took a step back, creating some distance between them. That kind of rejection hurt. It really hurt. The alpha hadn’t really thought about the consequences, but deep down he had hoped that Token would feel the same way about him. The pain that engulfed him felt almost unbearable, and he clutched at the fabric of his clothes, trying to reign in his tears.

“I am sorry.” The brunette said quietly, unable to meet the other alpha’s eyes. “I shouldn’t have don—hmmpf.”

His eyes widened when Token suddenly turned the tables around, pushing him against the locker just to passionately kiss him back. Clyde was just as desperate, clinging onto Token. He had a vague memory of what their first kiss felt like, and it was amazing, but doing it sober was on another scale. It was mind-blowing.

They had been making out for some time, forgetting everything around them, being completely absorbed in the moment. Token’s hand rested on the back of Clyde’s neck, fixating him there. The brunette desperately licked into the other alpha’s mouth, moaning into the kiss when Token pulled on his hair. Clyde’s hand’s clutched at the other alpha’s back, pressing their crotches together, which drew out a moan from Token. They were both painfully hard in their gym shorts, and the sudden spike in arousal had Token destroy the bubble they had found themselves in.

“We really shouldn’t be doing that.” he whispered against the brunette’s lips, though he didn’t stop. It just felt so right, the way Clyde’s lips pressed against his. Every time their lips touched, and every time their tongues met and danced, electrifying chills were sent through his entire body.

“We shouldn’t.” agreed Clyde, being aware that Token was in a tight spot, since he was basically cheating on Nicole again.

Clyde liked Nicole, and he respected her, but right now, he wanted to be selfish, and he was going to be selfish. Craig always told him that life was a bitch and that you had to use your elbows sometimes because otherwise, you’d be the one getting hit by the pointy end of someone else’s elbow. Clyde wanted Token’s attention, all of it, and he wasn’t willing to share.

○◦◌●

“You look good in booty shorts, Kyle. I really like seeing you in booty shorts.” Stan said, pressing Kyle’s body against his as his hands wandered down the omega’s back and past his hips. It was a shame that the omega had already changed his clothes.

The fabric of his uniform was soft, and smelt of laundry detergents, but also of Kyle. The omega was leaning against the lockers, his hands on the alpha’s shoulders, looking up at Stan.

“I didn’t wear booty shorts. The sweatpants are just really short.” Kyle explained, straightening Stan’s collar and the loose tie.

“Doesn’t matter.” The alpha said as he rested his hands on the omega’s butt.

“You’re hands.” Kyle stated, though he didn’t do anything to remove the raven-haired teen’s hands.

“Hmmh?” voiced Stan, pretending not to know what the ginger meant.

“Why are you hands on my ass?” asked Kyle, caressing the other’s cheek with his fingers.

“Why is your cute ass on my hands?” Stan answered Kyle with a question, squeezing the omega’s butt. The action drew a yelp out of the omega.

“You’re an idiot and a pervert.” The ginger grumbled, pinching both of Stan’s cheeks, pulling on them.

“Ouwch! Sou awggrwessive.” The alpha stuttered out, barely able to communicate properly.

“Can you two please be disgustingly cute somewhere else?” Kenny commented as he walked towards them with both hands resting at the back of his head; his movements casual.

“No Kenny, we can’t.” Stan answered, squishing Kyle’s and his face together.

“Good thing you stopped vomiting onto your crushes.” The blonde alpha commented with a grin on his face.

“What??” questioned Kyle with a puzzled expression.

“God damn it, Kenny. That was a long time ago. I had a sensitive stomach.” The drak-haired alpha explained, rolling his eyes.

“I won’t ask. I’ll see you later.” Kyle said, giving Stan a peck on the lips as he wiggled out of the alpha’s embrace.

“Where are you going? It’s lunch time.” The alpha asked confused.

“I am meeting up with Tweek in front of the classroom. He’s been…restless.” The omega answered, pausing shortly, looking for the right words.

“Okay.” Stan smiled, caressing the ginger’s cheeks.

He actually wanted to talk about how their relationship would proceed from now on, since Kyle’s family found out about them. It was a good thing that the omega’s mum liked him, and that Ike somewhat accepted him, but Kyle’s dad didn’t like the idea of his son dating at all, which didn’t come as a surprise. Stan watched Kyle’s retreating figure until Kenny snapped him out of his thoughts.

“What?” the black-haired teen asked, turning towards his friend.

“Let’s go.” Kenny motioned towards the cafeteria, shoving Stan into the direction.

When they sat down beside Craig and Jimmy, they immediately noticed the absence of Token and Clyde, and Craig’s sour mood. His head was laying on the table, not facing anyone.

“What’s with him?” Stan asked Jimmy, who was eating, seemingly unperturbed by Craig’s state.

“Re-Re-Relationship p-p-problems.” Was the beta’s simple answer.

“You okay?” Stan asked Craig cautiously, sitting down next to Jimmy. But the only thing he got as an answer was the alpha’s middle finger.

“Well, he still responds, so he’ll be fine.” Kenny commented as he sat down next to Craig.

“Where are Token and Clyde by the way?” Stan then chose to ask because it was unusual not to see them at lunch with Craig and Jimmy.

“Th-Th-They hav-haven’t shown u-u-up yet.” Jimmy answered, poking Craig with his fork.

“Last time I saw them was last period at gym class.” Kenny piqued in, though he seemed to know more.

Suddenly Craig got up without a word, confusing the other three boys on the table.

“Where are you going?” asked Kenny, putting down his lunch as his eyes followed Craig.

“I’ll go find Tweek.” The alpha answered simply, not even looking into their direction.

“He’s with Kyle. They might be in the classroom.” Stan informed Craig, so that he would know where to look, in case the omega didn’t pick up his phone, which seemed likely.

“Oh, great.” The dark-haired boy deadpanned, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stan asked, narrowing his eyes at the other. It wasn’t a secret that Craig wasn’t particularly fond of Kyle.

“It means that your passive-aggressive redhead is annoying.” Craig commented; tone dry, and Stan frowned.

“He’s not…” he paused, a bit too long before he continued, “okay he can be passive-aggressive, but he’s not annoying.”

Stan had to admit that Kyle could be stubborn and had strong set of principles that he barely ever wavered from, but it was who Kyle was, and the alpha loved him for that. The omega was headstrong and passionate, sometimes violent, emotional and easily provoked, but everyone had their quirks.

“Whatever.” Craig drawled out, taking his leave, but not without flipping all three of them off.

As Craig left, Jimmy spoke up: “H-He can b-b-be qu-qu-quite annoying.”

“Yeah. But at least, he’s not blue balling our dear friend anymore.” Kenny snickered, giving Stan a mischievous grin.

“Y-You h-had a bo-boner for h-him from the st-start, so c-c-c-con-congratulations.” Jimmy said with a neutral voice, but his expression matched Kenny’s. Stan couldn’t argue with that because it was love at first sight, at least for him.

“How was it by the way. You didn’t give me any details.” The blonde alpha asked, slowly leaning over the table

“As if I would give you any details.” Stan said, tearing the wrapper of the packaged food the cafeteria offered.

“D-D-Didn’t stop you be-be-before.” Jimmy remarked dryly, referring to all the times he told them about his sexual escapades when he was drunk, at least about those he could remember.

“Kyle’s different. He’s special. I am gonna marry him someday.” The raven-haired alpha pointed out determinedly.

“Wow, slow down, lover boy.” Kenny snickered in bemusement, looking over to Jimmy who chocked on his drink, coughing violently.

“Let’s stop talking about my boner for Kyle.” Stan sighed, annoyed by his friends.

“Can’t blame you, he’s hot and cute.” The blonde wiggled his eyebrows, and Stan knew that he just wanted to get a rise out of him. It worked because the raven-haired alpha glowered dangerously at the blonde.

“I-If he’s n-n-not ta-talking.” Snickered Jimmy, and Kenny joined in.

“Shut up. He’s always cute and hot.” Stan stated, “Kenny is just sexually frustrated.”

“I am.” Admitted the blonde alpha. His and Butter’s relationship wasn’t going anywhere because the omega’s parents were horribly controlling everything Butter did. He couldn’t just sneak into the blonde omega’s room all the time. It was too risky. Then again, Butters had kept his distance from him for a while, which was irritating. It had been obvious to Kenny that the omega was avoiding him. The alpha at least needed to figure out the reason.

**oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo**

“Are you done?” Kyle asked through the door, standing in front of it and waiting for the blonde to open it.

“I am.” Tweek answered weakly, unlocking the bathroom stall, so that Kyle could enter.

“Then let’s wait.” The ginger stated, seeing how nervous and anxious Tweek was. He was fidgeting with his fingers, and his body was shaking; his grip on the test tight.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Kyle told Tweek, rubbing circles into his friend’s back, and Tweek nodded feebly.

After waiting a few minutes, the blonde omega pressed the test into Kyle’s hands because he didn’t want to look at the result. “What d-does it say?” he asked nervously, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, still hoping it would confirm that it was negative.

He watched Kyle, but the ginger’s expression was unreadable. It was making Tweek even more nervous because Kyle was taking as long as those talent shows moderators when they had to announce who had won the price. It was making him crazy.

“It’s two bars, Tweek. You are pregnant.” The redhead told him, and Tweek felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“No.” Tweek huffed, shaking his head.

“Yes. It’s two bars, Tweek. Two means it’s positive.” The ginger stated, pushing the packaging instructions into the other’s hands, pointing at the picture that explained the results.

Tweek tore the test out of his friend’s hands, looking at the two bars and then at the instructions. There was no doubt. There were two bars on the test, and the instruction said it meant he was pregnant. His head felt fuzzy and he choked down his tears. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, like it was about to jump out of his ribcage. Everything moved in slow motion, and he didn’t realise that Kyle was talking to him.

“C-Craig’s gonna hate m-me.” The blonde whimpered as the tears started blurring his vision.

“He won’t hate you.” Kyle said, rubbing the tears away, handing him a tissue as he hugged him tightly.

Tweek’s world was slowly falling apart into tiny little pieces as Craig’s previous words echoing in his mind. The alpha didn’t want a child, at least not right now. He had said so himself, but the omega fucked things up because he forgot to take the pills that Bebe had giving him and that would have prevented a pregnancy.

“It’s my f-fault.” Tweek cried, rubbing his face into Kyle’s shoulder, breathing in the other omega’s comforting scent. “It’s a-all my fault b-because I’m so s-stupid.

“No, Tweek. It’s not your fault. It’s not.” Kyle said, rocking Tweek back and forth while holding him close. “Craig’s also responsible. It’s not all on you. It needs two people to make the equation. You’re not stupid. Don’t cry. Everything is going to be alright.” The ginger whispered.

“I can’t t-tell him.” Muttered the blonde, his tears soaking Kyle’s uniform. “I can’t tell m-my parents. I c-can’t keep it.”

Kyle didn’t know what to say. He hated seeing Tweek cry, but unfortunately the blonde had to tell his parents and Craig because the law required it. As of now, Tweek seemed to want to terminate the pregnancy, which is understandable, considering his age and general mental wellbeing right now.

“It’s okay. We’ll think about your options.” The redhead nodded, trying to ease the blonde’s anxiety.

“Kyle, I can’t have a b-baby. I c-can’t be pregnant. I don’t w-want to be pregnant.” Tweek sobbed, “M-My parents will be d-disappointed, and Craig too, and e-everyone will think I am a w-whore.”

The blonde omega gripped onto Kyle, burying his face deeper into the crook of the ginger’s neck. He felt lost. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t face Craig. He couldn’t tell him. The people at school would only make fun of him, getting knocked up. It would just prove that they had been right all along; that the things Heidi said about him, and the things Cartman said about omegas was true.

Tweek knew his parents, and he knew that they wouldn’t let him terminate the pregnancy. Craig had been so relieved when the omega told him that he didn’t have to worry. Tweek had assured the alpha that there wasn’t going to be an unwanted pregnancy. Now it just looked like he deliberately didn’t take the medicine, so that the omega could claim paternity. It was like putting cuckoos’ eggs into a freshly made nest. Would Craig also think that Tweek wanted to pass off the child as Craig’s? That thought scared him the most.

“You’re not a whore, Tweek. Don’t ever say that. It’s not true. Unplanned pregnancies can happen to anyone.” Explained Kyle.

“But I d-don’t want to be a-anyone.” Tweek croaked out, sniffling violently and starting to feel tired from all the crying.

“Maybe we’ll find a doctor who doesn’t demand the father or your parents to be present, so that we can get you a check-up, and access to an abortion. Whatever you decide.” Kyle hummed, massaging the blonde’s scull. They wouldn’t find a doctor that was willing to break the law, but the ginger just wanted Tweek to calm down, and they could at least try.

**×××××**

Craig stood in front of the classroom, but considering it was so quiet, he doubted that the omegas were in there. He checked, nonetheless, just to make sure. The door creaked open as the alpha gave it a push, and unsurprisingly, he found the classroom to be empty. He looked around in the hall that was gradually flooded by students, uneagerly trying to get to their next classes.

Then finally, he saw Tweek and Kyle emerge from the bathroom, and the blonde looked like he had been crying. He rubbed his red eyes and blew his nose into a tissue. Craig’s legs moved on their own. He just wanted to make up with Tweek. He wanted to apologise.

“Tweek!” the alpha called out, which caused the blonde to stop dead in his tracks, though the reaction Craig got wasn’t the reaction that he had anticipated.

Tweek’s eyes widened when he heard and saw Craig. His expression showed genuine concern, but the timing wasn’t right. He wasn’t ready yet to face the alpha. So, he just turned around and ran away. However, after a few metres, Craig caught him by the arm and prevented him from dashing further down the hall. The omega hadn’t slept well without Craig, and he had been feeling exhausted for the past few days now, probably because of the…pregnancy. Tweek still had difficulties wrapping his head around it.

“Why are you running away?” the alpha asked with a frown on his beautiful face. Tweek couldn’t answer him, but instead tried to pry the raven-haired boy’s hand off.

“This is getting ridiculous Tweek.” Craig sighed, tightening his grip on Tweek’s arm. He just wanted to talk to him, hug him and kiss him. He wanted things to go back to how they used to be.

Tweek got out of Craig’s grip, and at that moment he let go of his backpack and the contents spilled onto the floor. The omega hastily kneeled down to collect his belongings, and Craig helped him. He didn’t look the alpha when the boy handed the bag to him.

He froze when he heard Cartman’s cackles behind him, and slowly and anxiously turned his head around to face the laughing beta, blood running cold when he saw what Cartman was laughing so hard about. The world wasn’t fair.j

“Seriously, ha ha” the brunette beta choked out, holding his stomach as he looked at the test he was holding in his hands. “Tucker knocked up his spazzy omega. Ha ha ha!” Cartman called out, and all the students faces were on them.

The omega felt exposed. He felt vulnerable and defenceless, like everyone was judging him somehow. He clutched his bag to his chest and his breathing accelerated. He was really close to having a panic attack.

“What??” Craig asked perplexed, looking at Eric waving the test around and then at Tweek, who was unwilling to look at him.

His mind went blank, and none of the words spoken got translated in his head. When he finally processed the situation, his eyes went wide. Tweek couldn’t be pregnant. When? How? The alpha felt sick to his stomach, unsure of how to react to the news.

“Shut your trap, Cartman!” Kyle shouted angrily as he arrived at the scene, which caused Craig to get out of his internal and external state of shock.

Craig grabbed Tweek by the wrist and pulled him down the hall, away from the watching eyes of the students in the hall and Cartman who had started arguing with Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter! Leave kudos and comments if you like. Critique is always appreciated <3 I apologise in advance for any typing and/or grammar errors. 
> 
> There's a lot going on, but at least Craig knows now. Let's see how he takes the news.  
> Token and Clyde are my new favourite ship because I think they are super cute.
> 
> Tell me what you thought about the chapter.
> 
> Next chapter update can be expected at the 6th of July.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 is up now! Two days later because I forgot to post it. My bad 😅

Stan and the others were still in the cafeteria, sitting at their usual spot when one student barged in. The boy was overly excited and visibly out of breath because he was breathing hard.

“Cartman and some omega are having a fight.” The student, probably an underclassman, informed everyone, disappearing as fast as he appeared.

As the alpha reassessed the information they had just been given, his blood froze, and he sighed lowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. If Cartman was having a fight with ‘some’ omega, the probability that said omega wasn’t Kyle, was pretty thin and almost non-existent.

The students in the cafeteria jumped up from their seats the moment the boy mentioned a fight, eager to see what was going on and what was going to happen. Stan looked at his friends, who were giving him that one particular look.

“That doesn’t mean it’s Kyle.” The raven-haired alpha said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course not.” Kenny snickered, standing up from his seat, expectantly looking at the others. “Let’s go watch the fight, in which Stan’s omega is certainly not involved.”

Stan rolled his eyes, though he followed suit, crossing his fingers behind his back because he didn’t feel like breaking off another fight. He wasn’t really worried about the omega because he knew that Kyle could hold a fight on his own against Cartman. However, there was that underlying feeling of uneasiness in his chest that just wouldn’t go away.

When they arrived, the students had already formed a rather big circle around the two fighting individuals, although there was no fist fight going on at that point, but rather a very intense screaming match.

_“Give it back, you fat bastard!”_ Kyle growled low in his chest, making a forward movement to get the small stick, Cartman was waving around, out of the beta’s hand.

_“He dropped it, and I found it. Finders keepers.”_ Eric mocked, holding the stick barely out of Kyle’s reach, pissing the omega off even more.

_“Just shut up and give it back!”_ the ginger demanded, though it sounded more like an order.

_“Why would I? It’s just too hilarious, since blondie got knocked up.”_ Cartman laughed loudly.

_“That’s none of your business! It wasn’t you place to tell him!”_ Kyle spat back.

_“’It wasn’t you place to tell him’ ne ne ne…”_ the beta mimicked in a high-pitched voice. _“It would have become visible anyway.”_ He stated, forming a hand gesture on his belly.

_“Stop jumping to conclusions!”_ the omega yelled; hands balled into fists.

_“So, he wants to massacre it. That’s just cruel. Is it the baby’s fault that they are just too incompetent to fuck?”_ Cartman questioned sarcastically, making an obscene gesture with his fingers. _“Maybe it’s not even Craig’s. That spaz was probably whoring himself out.”_

Stan was confused at first, but he at least understood now what the argument was all about. So, apparently Tweek was pregnant, Cartman found the test and announced it to the world, breaking the news to Craig, who had then dragged the blonde omega away. He was baffled to say the least because Craig was the last person, he had expected to get anyone pregnant. He had set his bet on Kenny. Surprisingly enough, the blonde alpha's children count was still zero, despite his previous sexual encounters and escapades.

“What’s going on here?” a voice suddenly exclaimed behind him. Stan turned around to see the equally confused faces of Token and Clyde.

“Where have you guys been?” asked Kenny leisurely, cocking his head to the side, forgetting all about the commotion for a second.

Clyde blushed, and Token turned his face away, clearing his throat: “Nothing in particular.” He said, and Kenny snorted.

“Anyway, why’s Stan’s omega trying to kill Cartman again?” he asked, changing the subject pretty quickly and successfully.

“Tweek’s pregnant, and Cartman got a hold of the test, announcing it to everyone.” Stan answered, watching the scene and contemplating whether he should let Kyle punch Cartman or if he should just end the fight already.

“Wait! What? What?! I am gonna be an uncle?! I am not ready to be an uncle! Oh god! Token. Token. Token. Token. We’re gonna to be uncles!” exclaimed the brunette, shaking his friend back and forth frantically like he was a rag doll.

“Stop shaking me! I have to stomach the news first.” Token slurred through the shaking.

“Where is Craig? And where’s my Tweekers?” Clyde asked, still not letting go of Token, but the others just shrugged their shoulders, having no clue, where the Tweek and Craig might be.

“Would you let go of me already? I can feel my brain hitting the inside of my skull.” The other alpha commented, taking a hold of the brunette’s hands.

Token was still shocked about the fact that Craig got Tweek pregnant. He didn’t know how to feel. Should he be disappointed in his friend? Concerned? Should he be congratulating them? Though congratulating felt wrong because they were teenagers. He wondered how Craig took it.

Token shook his head at Clyde’s reaction. The brunette seemed overly excited about the prospect that he might become an ‘uncle’, but again Clyde had always been kind of simple in a way. He was a chaotic optimist and somewhat bordering idealistic and naïve. It was cute.

About the pregnancy though, Token felt the need to be that one concerned friend because having a child was a great responsibility that most people weren’t aware of. A lot of people thought that raising children was ‘child’s play’, but it wasn’t, considering the failed parenting that resulted in Eric Cartman. The alpha still intended to be supportive; however, regardless of the decision Tweek and Craig were going to make. He just hoped that they both wanted the same thing.

Cartman was cackling loudly, deliberately provoking Kyle, whose aura had become dark. The moment he lunged at the beta, it was Stan’s call to get the omega off of Cartman’s throat, so he wouldn’t be expelled, all the while, the pupils around them yelled ‘fight, fight’ fight’.

“Say that again you fat fuck, I dare you!” growled the ginger, tackling the beta down, pushing his knee onto the brunette’s chest to hold him there.

He couldn’t stand it when Cartman insulted Tweek. The blonde omega was having a hard time right now. He didn’t need some asshole like Eric Cartman talk shit about him. Kyle wouldn’t let him talk shit about his friend. The ginger hoped that Craig and Tweek would now talk things through. He had the urge to go look for them just to make sure everything was alright, but

“Hah! Is it even Tucker’s or is it someone else’s? I sure blondie doesn’t even know himself, since his cunt is a fucking spunk bucket.” Cartman mocked, pushing against the pressure that the omega’s knee created on his thorax, still holding the test stick barely out of the ginger’s reach.

“Kyle. Come on, let go of him.” Stan interrupted, catching the ginger’s hand, preventing the omega to hit the beta, and takin the test out of Cartman’s hand.

“HEY!” Eric whined, glaring at the alpha, but the black-haired boy just lazily glanced at him, feeling irritated by the beta’s antics.

“No! He needs at least one punch.” Argued Kyle, pulling his wrist out of the alpha’s lax grasp, glaring down at the beta.

“Get a hold of your bitch. He’s got a serious temper problem.” Cartman spat, trying to loosen Kyle’s grip on his collar, since the omega’s nails were digging through the fabric into his skin.

“Fuck you!” the redhead yelled angrily. He didn’t know why the beta always got a rise out of him. He just made him so angry that it was hard not to just punch him square in the face for just breathing.

“You should put a bridle on his tongue too because omegas don’t talk like that.” Commented the beta matter-of-factly; a condescending grin on his face.

“Shut up, fatso.” Sighed Stan as he pulled the omega off Cartman. It wasn’t easy because Kyle was struggling against being removed. A loud and disappointed ‘Awww’ ran through the crowd that slowly dispersed after the alpha stepped in.

“Let go of me Stan! I am not done with him.” Ranted Kyle, keeping his grip on the beta’s shirt, stretching it to the point the tearing of the threads could be heard.

“Yes, you are.” Stan said calmly, ignoring Cartman’s whining about Kyle stretching his shirt.

“Are you patronising me?!” the omega glared at Stan, pushing against the raven-haired boy’s chest.

“Of course not.” Answered the alpha, rolling his eyes.

“Then let go!” seethed the omega, glowering at Stan as he desperately pulled and tore and pushed against him.

“Fine! I’ll let go if you calm down.” The alpha growled, and Kyle froze for a moment due to the commanding tone in Stan’s voice, though it didn’t last long.

The omega fought against the alpha’s hold, but eventually he got too tired to continue, only weakly pressing his hands onto the alpha’s chest.

“Are you done?” asked the raven-haired teen, looking down at the omega, who was pressed against his chest. The ginger nodded, pouting.

However, the moment Stan let go of Kyle, the omega jumped onto the beta, who again made a mocking gesture at him to provoke him. The alpha tried to stop him, and while doing so, he ended up being the one who got punched in the face by the omega.

“Fuck!” he groaned out, holding his bleeding nose, not having expected to get Kyle’s elbow into his face. The omega shrieked, immediately rushing to Stan, fussing all over him; Cartman totally forgotten.

“I am sorry! Are you okay? Stan? You’re bleeding. God, I am sorry.” Kyle exclaimed; his voice overly concerned.

“It’s fine. I am not dying. Calm down.” The alpha answered as he watched the droplets of blood seep through the gaps between his fingers, slowly dripping down onto the floor.

“I am so sorry.” The omega said, pushing a bunch of tissues against the alpha’s nose, cradling his face.

“It’s fi—.”

“What’s going on here?” Mr Mackey asked, expectantly looking at the dissipating crowd and at the three people that where now in the centre of attention.

“Was there a fight? Fighting isn’t good mkay.” He started, placing his hand on his hip and shaking his head. “Get to the infirmary first mkay, and then go straight up to the principal’s office mkay.” The alpha said, and Stan and Kyle nodded while Cartman frowned.

“Why do I have to go to the principal’s office again? I was the one being attacked by that lunatic.” Cartman ranted, pointing an accusing finger at Kyle.

“No fights at school mkay. Just go to the principal’s office.” Mr Mackey said and then he turned his attention to Stan and Kyle. “You too, mkay.”

**¬¬¬¬¬**

Stan got treated in the infirmary and was sitting on the stretcher; tow pieces of tissue stuck up his nose. Kyle had been silent through the entire walk to the infirmary and was guiltily looking anywhere but at the alpha.

“I told it was fine didn’t I. Why are you upset?” he asked, tilting the omega’s head up with his fingers, so that he would meet his eyes.

“I am sorry that I hit you with my elbow.” Kyle muttered, biting onto his bottom lip and playing with his fingers.

“It’s just a nosebleed. It was an accide—. Are you crying?” asked the alpha perplexed as the omega started sniffling and his shoulders began to shake.

“You must be sick of me.” Kyle croaked out.

“What?! No!” Stan almost shouted as he got up from the stretcher, grabbing the ginger by his arms.

“Cartman just gets under my skin and makes me so mad.” The omega sniffled, rubbing his sleeve over his eyes while Stan tried to comfort him.

Kyle didn’t mean to cause a scene all the time. He just wanted the beta to shut his good damn mouth. He just wanted to get the pregnancy test back, but in the end, he probably made things worse for the blonde. Kyle tried so hard not to respond to Cartman’s provocations, but he would always fail. His explosive nature got him into trouble again, but that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that he hurt Stan and got the alpha into trouble too. He felt horribly guilty about it, and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He just hoped that his parents wouldn’t be informed.

“Don’t cry.” Hushed the alpha, nuzzling into the omega’s neck. “You’re an ugly crier.” He joked, hoping the omega would light up.

“Fuck you.” Kyle snorted, though it only caused him to cry harder. The omega hated crying. He truly hated it.

Stan gently stroked the tears from his wettened cheeks, kissing the omega all over his face. Through his blurted vision, the alpha looked even more ridiculous with the tissues in his nose.

“Please don’t cry.” Stan cooed, rocking the redhead back and forth in a comforting manner while humming.

“You must think I am annoying.” The omega sniffled, burying his face into the alpha’s warm shoulder.

Kyle knew what most of Stan’s friends thought about him, and at first, he didn’t really care, or at least that was what he had been telling himself. However, he feared that Stan might someday come to share their opinion because right now, Kyle could somewhat understand why the alpha’s friends weren’t a big fan of him. The ginger didn’t want Stan to break up with him. He didn’t want the alpha to fall in love with someone else. The fact that everyone talked about Kyle behind his back, brought all his insecurities, that he tried to lock away, back to the surface. He just didn’t want the people to talk badly about Stan just because he put up with him.

“You’re not. You’re cute, and smart and beautiful, and I love you.” The alpha stated, kissing the omega passionately.

“I love you too.” Kyle answered when they broke off, though the depreciating thoughts were still racing through his mind. He just couldn’t shake them off, despite Stan assuring him that he loved him back.

*********

Craig dragged Tweek down the hall in a fast pace, and the blonde was barely able to keep up.

“Craig. Please, s-slow down.” The omega cried out, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

The alpha ignored him; his grip on Tweek’s wrist firm and bruising. The only thing the omega could hear were the clacking sounds their shoes created on the floor. Craig wasn’t saying anything. He wasn’t even looking at him. It scared him. The blonde hadn’t been ready to tell Craig yet. He wasn’t even the one to inform the alpha. Of all people it had to be Cartman mocking him about it, laughing and pointing his finger at him. Why was life hating him so much? Why did he have to get pregnant? Why couldn’t it have been someone else? Everyone knew now, and they were probably talking about him right now. Tweek hated being the centre of attention, especially if it was negative attention.

When they reached an empty classroom, Craig pulled him inside, closing the door and then franticly pacing around the room, occasionally running his hands through his unruly dark locks. The silence was suffocating, and so was Craig’s pacing. Tweek couldn’t read him. He didn’t know what the alpha’s final reaction would be.

“Craig?” the omega asked timidly, not daring move a muscle, keeping his eyes glued to the wall as he fiddled with his fingers and tried not to break out in tears.

“Craig.” He said again, though the alpha didn’t seem to hear him. He was walking up and down and mumbling to himself; his voice too low for Tweek to make out any words.

“CRAIG! You are freaking me out!” the omega screamed with his eyes tightly shut together. His small outburst made the alpha stop, and for the first time he was looking at the omega.

Craig looked at Tweek’s tear struck face, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the omega was pregnant. The alpha was in a complete state of shell shock. He didn’t know how to feel about it. Tweek was pregnant. He was actually pregnant, and Craig was going to be a father. He had no idea how to be a dad. It freaked him out. His dad was a horrible father, what if he was a crappy father too? What if he made every mistake there possibly was to make? He didn’t want to think about that. They had to tell their parents at some point, and Craig was sure he would receive a beating for it.

His heart was racing, hammering against his ribcage, and he felt sick from the panic that threatened to seize his whole body. The guilt he was feeling consumed him, and he was about to just break down and cry as he replayed the past few weeks in his head. He’s hurt the omega so many times, he’d lost count. Just the day before, he acted like a complete dickhead towards the omega, leaving him after the blonde had sucked him off. He didn’t deserve the omega. It even surprised the alpha that Tweek hadn’t dumped his ass yet.

He dragged his hand down his face, rubbing his tired eyes with his palms, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves as the pregnancy announcement that was unfortunately made by Cartman sank in. Maybe Tweek wasn’t pregnant, and the test had a malfunction. Those things happened.

“Tell me you’re not pregnant.” Craig rasped out. It could be a malfunction. Maybe it wasn’t Tweek’s, but someone else’s. However, the omega’s silence said everything.

“How could you be…” the alpha laughed humourlessly, unable to form any coherent sentences right now. The corners of his mouth perked up slightly, and Craig had the suffocating urge to laugh out of panic, so his put his hand over his mouth, sighing loudly. His limbs felt numb. It was like his heart rate had significantly decreased now, leaving him in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness.

“I-I am sorry. I forgot to take the p-pills.” Tweek croaked out; tears running down his reddened cheeks, and then it dawned on the alpha, tearing him out of his stupor.

“How could you fucking forget?” he asked frustratedly, burying his face into his hands, starting to pace around the room again. He didn’t mean to sound so accusing. It was just hard to digest.

“I-I am sorry. It’s my fault. It’s all my f-fault. I am so s-stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” The omega ranted rapidly, gripping his head with both his hands, tearing on the blond strands of hair.

The alpha immediately responded to the crying and distressed omega, pulling him into a tight hug to stop him from further harming himself and possibly distressing the baby even more. He shouldn’t cause Tweek so much stress right now. It wasn’t good for the omega, and it wasn’t good for the baby either.

“It’s not your fault. You’re not stupid.” Craig whispered into the blonde mop of hair, rubbing the omega’s neck soothingly. The blonde immediately clinched onto him, sobbing into his chest.

Tweek shouldn’t be the one feeling guilty. It wasn’t his fault because the alpha was the one who hadn’t been able to control himself when they had their first time. If someone was to blame, then it was him. Craig swallowed hard, clearing his throat, tightening his arms around Tweek.

“arg ‘m s-s-sorry.” The omega whimpered as he hiccupped and sobbed.

“You don’t have to apologise. It’s my fault. I…I practically forced…myself onto you, so it’s m—” the alpha said, gnawing at his bottom lip when Tweek abruptly pulled away to stare at him with teary eyes.

“No! You d-didn’t force me. You didn’t.” the omega shook his head rapidly to the side, and Craig pursed his lips, casting his eyes down.

Tweek always said that it had been consensual, but to Craig, it didn’t feel that way when he thought about it. When he remembered, then to him, it seemed like he had violated the omega. He had lost his temper, lost control, and that loss had resulted in Tweek getting pregnant.

Craig massaged the omega’s sculp with his fingers, pressing his face into the crook of Tweek’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“I am sorry for everything. I truly have been an 'incosiderate prick'.” The alpha whispered against the blonde’s skin with quivering lips. “We’ll figure things out. We’ll figure things out. It’s gonna be alright.”

“Are you a-angry with me?” the omega asked hesitantly; arms holding onto the alpha’s broad back. Tweek himself still had to come to terms with the pregnancy.

“I am not angry with you. I am angry with myself. I should protect you, but instead, I always end up hurting you…I didn’t even notice that…that you were pregnant.” He explained, and the blonde hummed, enjoying the closeness they shared because. It felt like it had been an eternity since the last time they properly hugged each other.

“Can I…touch your stomach?” Craig asked with hesitation, eying Tweek’s stomach curiously.

The day before, he wasn’t allowed to touch him there, so now it all seemed to fall into place. He understood why the blonde had been acting so out of character lately; why he had been so moody, horny and easily agitated.

The omega looked away, feeling self-conscious about himself and the way he might look. Kyle had assured him that it was barely visible, but the weight-gain was pretty much visible to the blonde and Craig because the alpha had commented on it. Tweek pursed his lips, unsure about whether he should let Craig touch his belly or just shake his head. In the end, he just gave a weak nod of confirmation.

The alpha cautiously laid his hand on the small swell on Tweek’s stomach. It wasn’t soft, but rather firm, and it put a small smile on Craig’s face. There was that sudden feeling of excitement that replaced the grave panic in his chest.

“So, we’re gonna have a baby. How far along are you?” The alpha asked; kneeling down to lay his head onto Tweek’s belly.

The omega didn’t know what to do. He was completely baffled because that wasn’t how Craig was supposed to take it. The blonde wasn’t even sure whether he wanted to keep it. He didn’t feel ready to be a mum, but now with the alpha starting to like the idea of having a baby, it seemed like Tweek might have to keep it.

“Almost 4 weeks, but I’m…I don’t know if I w-want to keep it.” The omega said slowly, looking down to his shoes, observing how the threads of his shoelaces entangled and weaved together.

The alpha’s head shot up, looking at the omega with a somewhat confused expression on his face.

“Why?” he asked, getting up from the ground, rubbing the knuckles of Tweek’s hand.

“It’s t-too much pressure. I am not cut out to be a m-mom. I-I am…” the blonde explained, biting harshly onto his bottom lip.

“It’s gonna be fine. We can talk things through.” The alpha said, gently caressing the omega’s face, giving him a small peck on the lips. “Let’s skip for today. Get you to see a doctor for a check-up. We’ll have to tell your parents, and th—”

“Not my p-parents. I can’t tell them yet. P-Please, let’s just wait a little longer.” Tweek frantically interrupted the alpha as he mentioned the blonde’s parents.

The omega couldn’t announce the pregnancy to his parents just yet. He wasn’t ready to see the disappointed expressions on their faces.

“Alright, but you’ll still have to see a doctor, just to make sure everything is fine.” The alpha said, and it was Tweek’s turn to pinch the bridge of his nose now, though the omega nodded his head, feeling overwhelmed by Craig’s sudden enthusiasm because he wasn’t excited about it at all.

“You won’t be able to see anything j-just yet, anyway.” Tweek stated. Craig’s obvious excitement was doing nothing to calm his nerves.

He wanted to share the alpha’s happiness, but somehow, he couldn’t. He hadn’t planned on becoming a teen mom. It had never crossed his mind, and even though he had been upset the moment relief washed over Craig’s face when Tweek told him that he didn’t have to worry about him getting pregnant, it had become reality; a reality that scared him. Which university would even accept an unmated and unmarried omega with a baby? He had anxiety, and he wasn’t good with handling fragile things.

“Doesn’t matter. I just want the two of you to be okay.” Craig stated, hugging the omega tightly and kissing his chin. Tweek returned the gesture, but his mind was still in a frenzy. He felt incredibly guilty about taking an abortion into consideration.

**°°°°°**

All three of them were sitting in the principal’s office, waiting for Principal Victoria to break the tense silence. The woman sighed heavily because she had to deal with Eric Cartman so early in the morning. She didn’t have enough caffeine running through her system to deal with him.

“So? Will someone please explain what happened?” she asked, trying to sound professional rather than annoyed, but the tone of her voice betrayed her.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Cartman stated, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

“Of course not.” Deadpanned the blonde woman with a sigh. ‘When is it ever your fault?’ she thought to herself.

“The ginger is dangerous. He is a threat to society.” The brunette continued, pointing at the omega who was sitting in the second outer chair.

“Your stupidity, bigotry and ignorance are a threat to society.” Kyle shot back, glaring at Cartman with contempt in his eyes.

“You attacked me.” Accused the beta, returning the omega’s nasty stare.

“Don’t be overdramatic, Cartman.” Stan remarked, rolling his eyes. He still had the tissues in his nose, which was why his voice sounded like he had a cold.

“That’s enough of your bickering.” Principal Victoria spoke up before things could escalate, feeling in desperate need of holidays. Holidays that lasted a lifetime.

“I don’t know what I am doing here. I am the innocent victim that was yet again viciously attacked, but you don’t seem to care.” Cartman ranted exaggeratingly, referring to the incident with Craig and their two-day suspension.

“Innocent victim, my ass.” Stan snorted.

“What happened to your nose?” the blonde asked Stan, pointing at the tissues in his nose, and the omega next to him tensed up.

“Accessories. ‘m trying to set a new trend.”

“For sure.” the principal sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

“You should suspend the fucking Jew for harassing me!” the brunette huffed, showing her the scratches that the omega left on his cheek.

“Fuck you!” Kyle growled, and Stan clasp his hands over the omega’s mouth to stop him from shouting more profanities in front of the principal.

“God, I should have chosen another career.” The blonde woman mumbled under her breath as she considered the situation. She hadn’t even asked for details because she was sure that she would receive different depictions of events.

“I am letting this slide this time, but if this happens a second time, then I’ll have to inform your parents.” She said, particularly looking at Kyle.

“Yes, mam.” The raven-haired boy answered, and Cartman huffed, unsatisfied with how the principal handled the case.

Kyle nodded his head. He didn’t want his parents to get involved. His mom hated swearwords and he would never hear the end of it from his father.

“You are dismissed.” Principal Victoria announced, so the three students left the office.

*********

Tweek was still sitting in the car, reluctant to get out of his seat and head into the clinic. Craig had insisted that the omega needed a proper check-up, constantly asking him if he was okay or if he needed anything, suddenly treating him with kid’s gloves. The blonde knew that Craig wanted to be considerate, but his constant questions about his well-being were getting on his nerves. He wasn’t terminally ill for god’s sake.

After a while, the omega got out of the car, slamming the door shut with a bit more force than necessary. Craig stood several metres away, under a tree, taking a smoking break and talking on his phone.

“Where at a clinic out of town for a check-up.” The raven-haired teen informed Token. He could already hear Clyde’s _‘I wanna talk to him too. Get him on loudspeaker.’_ on the other end of the line.

_“How is Tweek feeling and how are you?”_ the other alpha asked through the phone; his voice conveying concern.

“I am fine. Tweek’s too, I guess. Why are you not lecturing me?” Craig questioned with a small frown.

_“You’ll see my face of disappointment soon enough. Clyde; however, is excited to become, I quote: ‘the best uncle ever’.”_ Token said with a neutral tone, and Craig could hear the two alphas shuffling around, probably fighting for the phone.

“Sounds like him.” The black-haired boy laughed.

_“Have you thought about your options?”_ asked Token thoughtfully, and Craig pursed his lips.

“Hmm, not yet. We’ll figure things out…I wanna keep the baby, though.” The alpha admitted, and Token hummed from the other line.

_“And Tweek?”_ came another question.

“…He’s still…contemplating, but I am sure he wants them too.” Craig said, looking over at Tweek.

_“If you say so. Keep us updated. Clyde’s being annoying right now because I won’t hand over the phone.”_ Token said, and more scuffling could be heard and a sudden crash.

“Sure. I gotta go.” The alpha said, hanging up on his friend. He muted his phone and put it into his pockets, digging the cigarette into the ashtray and walking over to the already waiting omega.

Tweek scrunched up his nose. He didn’t like it when the alpha smelled of cigarettes. Even the slightest trace of it on the raven-haired teen’s clothes made him want to hurl. The omega pressed his sleeve under his nose, putting his arm out to stop Craig to get any closer to him while smelling of cigarettes.

“What’s wrong?” the alpha asked, cocking his head to the side, expressing confusion.

“You smell.” The omega stated, displeased.

“Oh. I am gonna change my shirt then.” Craig said, walking to the car boot, looking for a change of clothes.

“I am going to quit smoking, since you don’t like it, and it’s not good for the baby.” The alpha remarked, pulling out a clean shirt and putting it on.

The omega didn’t answer. He had no answer. He appreciated that Craig wanted to quit smoking but having him mention the baby didn’t sit well with Tweek because he was still contemplating about terminating the pregnancy.

They were sitting in the waiting room, and Tweek was getting more and more nervous with every second. The omega had the feeling that the lady at the counter had been side-eying him, but he didn’t know for sure. To him it seemed like every other person in the room was observing him, secretly judging the omega. It could be him imagining things. It didn’t help his guilty conscience either. Craig looked excited, even reading those parenting brochures that they laid out in the waiting room, and Tweek was just sitting there; mind blank and occupied at the same time.

“Tucker?” a woman asked when she entered the room, a clipboard in her hands. Tweek’s face shot up. He was surprised that the alpha had used his last name for the both of them.

“That’s us.” Said Craig, taking Tweek’s hand and following the nurse into another room.

They had to wait for another 10 minutes before a doctor, a middle-aged alpha with brown hair, entered the room, greeting them and asking them to take a seat. Craig did most of the talking and the doctor took notes, nodding his head and occasionally asking questions.

“I am going to confirm the pregnancy again and do an examination just to access your general health.” Dr Hill explained.

“Okay.” The teenagers nodded

“You seem a bit young.” The doctor added, looking at both of them.

“Does that matter?” Craig asked casually with a deadpan expression on his face while Tweek just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out again.

“Of course not.” The doctor said, standing up from his chair, starting his examination.

The omega felt overwhelmed. He had to take another pregnancy test that unfortunately confirmed again that he was pregnant. The doctor took his weight and recorded his blood pressure, checked his heart, lungs, belly and even his breasts while Craig watched and asked too much questions. When the doctor was done, Tweek could finally sit down again.

“I am just gonna ask a few questions about your medical history to determine whether there are any risk factors that might affect the pregnancy.” Dr Hill said, as he rearranged the things on his desk.

“How old are you?” the brunette alpha asked, looking directly at Tweek.

“16.” The omega answered nervously, gripping the fabric of his trousers. The room was too clean, too white and too medical.

“16.” The doctor mumbled but continued with his questions. “Any previous medical conditions or genetic illness that run in your family?”

“No.” the both of them said, and the doctor wrote it down. Craig didn’t know why he answered, but he though it might be important.

“Did you have any previous surgeries, or do you take or have taken any prescriptive drugs or over-the-counter medicine?”

“N-No.” muttered Tweek. He had already had enough of all the questioning. He was feeling tired, mentally and physically.

“Now to your examination. You’re quite healthy. The only thing of concern might be your weight. It’s a bit too low for your age and height. Everything else seemed fine. Your blood pressure is normal, and so are your lung and heart function. If you have any question, you can ask away if not, then you can make another appointment. Four weeks from now.” Dr Hill said, scribbling down something on his notes.

Tweek wanted to ask about the options they might have, but he couldn’t make up the courage to do so. Craig; however, ask the doctor all kinds of questions, like the foods Tweek should be avoiding or what kind of activities were fine for him to do. In the end, the omega still felt lost.

**\--**--**

“What’s wrong?” the alpha asked when they were back in the car.

“It’s just…we haven’t talked about…n-not having it.” Tweek muttered out, avoiding eye contact.

There was a small pause, and the silence seemed to drag on forever.

“So, you don’t want to keep the baby.” Craig stated, picking at the leather of the steering wheel with his fingers.

“Well, I…I don’t k-know.” Admitted the omega, “Can we at l-least talk about it?” he asked, chewing on the inside of his gums.

“Sure, go ahead. Let’s talk about it.” The alpha stated, though his demeanour didn’t look like he wanted to address other options.

“Why do y-you sound so defensive?” accused Tweek; irritation obvious in his voice.

“I am not being defensive. If you don’t want the baby, then that’s how it is.” Craig said, looking straight out of the front window of the car, still picking on the steering wheel. His jaw was clenched, and his knee was shaking up and down.

“I didn’t say that. It’s not an e-easy decision for me. I just want to talk about it.” The blonde told him; voice somewhat broken.

“I am sorry. It’s just…I’d want it.” Confessed the alpha, taking Tweek’s hand into his and giving it a firm and reassuring squeeze. He didn’t want to upset the omega even further.

“Can you at least consider my feelings too before we make a decision?”

“Craig, I…let’s just go. I am tired.” The omega sighed, rubbing at the sides of his head. He was tired of talking. He just wanted to go home and sleep. If Craig wasn’t going to talk with him about it, then he was just going to ask Kyle.

“You know that I love you.” The alpha said, kissing Tweek’s knuckles and caressing his cheek. “I promise I’ll be there for you. I’ll take care of you.” He said; thumb pressing onto the blonde’s bottom lip.

Craig put their foreheads together, and the omega could feel the other’s even breathing and closed his eyes, humming in acknowledgement. He was still confused. He was scared, and he didn’t want to go to school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like the chapter. Leave comments and kudos, and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Crticism is always appreciated! 💗
> 
> I'll post the next chapter in the next 10 days. 👍☺


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 is up!

“I c-can carry my own backpack. You don’t n-need to do that for m-me.” Tweek mumbled, pulling on Craig's hand to bring them to a halt right there in front of the school gate.

The weather was pleasantly warm and sunny, and the rays of sunshine were directly falling onto his back, casting a dark shadow under his face. The joyful weather didn’t match his mood. Tweek would have rather had the weather be stormy, rainy and dull.

“I don’t mind. I don’t want you to overexert yourself.” The alpha said, gently stroking the blonde's cheek.

It was one of the things Craig loved to do when talking to the omega. He would touch his face in such a loving manner, stroke his thumb over the blonde’s lips, and look him in the eyes with an expression that only Tweek ever got to see; it made it difficult for him to stay mad at Craig.

The alpha took the doctor’s advice really seriously, so he couldn’t let him carry his heavy backpack that was filled with books and whatnot because he considered it to be too straining. Craig wanted the omega to be as comfortable as possible.

“Never mind.” The omega sighed out of frustration because arguing about it would be too exhausting. He just wanted Craig to ease up a little.

They were passing through the gate, and Tweek could already feel the students’ eyes boring into the back of his skull; drilling a hole right into it. They had that judgemental look plastered right onto their faces. Tweek shouldn’t have gone to school. He should have just faked being sick, but if he had done so, Craig would have probably made a fuss, thinking there was a problem with the pregnancy.

All Tweek could do in that situation was to keep his gaze straight, avoiding looking anywhere else, but ahead. He unconsciously pressed himself into Craig’s side, who in return put a protective arm around him.

“You worry too much.” The black-haired teen remarked, laying his cheek on top of Tweek's head while they walked towards their lockers.

“I-I can’t help it. They are all j-judging me...” the omega whispered. He was glad that Craig’s larger frame was practically yielding him completely, making him disappear.

He could still feel their eyes lingering on him though; they were burning a scar right onto his soul. He could still feel the way, they saw him through a filter of either ‘good' or ‘bad’, deeming him unworthy and labelling him a ‘slut’.

Especially Red had the typical judgemental facial expression and demeanour: her eyebrows were raised, one higher than the other, her mouth was drawn into a thin line, and her arms were crossed over her chest. She huffed when she saw him, turning towards her group of friends, whispering something under her breath, making her friends laugh. The way they not so subtly looked and pointed at Tweek, made it very clear that they were talking about him. Even Craig seemed to notice their inaudible remarks because the alpha suddenly stopped and turned around, facing the group; an unreadable expression on his face.

“D-Don't. Let’s just go.” Tweek muttered, trying to stop the alpha. He didn’t want to risk getting any more attention. He just wanted to avoid any kind of confrontation.

“Do you have something to share?” Craig drawled; eyes cutting and cold; arm protectively held out in front of Tweek.

His sudden statement caused the previously laughing group, consisting of Red, Lola, Annie, Heidi and Jenny to freeze and fall silent. There was a dangerous glow in his eyes, and Tweek had to supress the pitiful whine that wanted to escape his lips.

“Thought so.” Commented the alpha with a snarl, and the other students around them started whispering, so the alpha turned toward them; his dark aura alone enough to shut them up.

At times Tweek really wished he wouldn’t care so much about what other people thought about him. Sometimes, he wished he could share Craig’s nonchalant attitude toward the people around him and their opinions. He always felt safe with the alpha. If Craig was with him, the bullies and the followers would leave him alone. At the same time; however, he felt suffocated because he should learn how to stand up for himself; learn how to defend himself. He shouldn’t always be in need of rescuing like a god dam damsel in distress. This wasn’t what the omega wanted himself to be.

“Seems like this has become a new habit of yours. You know, intimidating others.” Cartman remarked, leaning against the locker with one of his foot pressed against the metal, arms crossed over his chest, trying to look cool.

Craig flipped the beta off, grasping Tweeks hand to pull him away from the hassle around them.

“How mature.” Laughed the brunette, irritated by the alpha's lack of emotion, but before he could utter another insult, a voice came from behind him.

“Shut up, Cartman.” Token said, still a few metres away, though still close enough to be in clear ear shot.

“Tweeeeeeek!!!!!” called out Clyde, running towards the blonde in a dramatic manner, roughly shoving Cartman aside. “Are you alright?” he asked, grabbing both of the omega's hands. The action put a small smile on Tweek’s face.

“Hey!” the beta yelled, but he was ignored, which didn’t sit well with him.

Clyde was looking the omega up and down, asking away all the questions that he had, but he was promptly stopped by Craig. It made the brunette alpha sulk because his best friend didn’t let him greet the omega properly.

“No touching.” Craig said, pulling Tweek against his chest.

“Craig.” The omega sighed, turning his head towards his alpha to give him a reprimanding look.

Despite being used to Clyde’s overly affectionate tendencies, the alpha didn’t want anyone to be too close to Tweek. He never really liked it when anyone got too touchy with his omega, but he was at least able to tolerate it sometimes; however, right now, it was just his instincts demanding him to protect the blonde. Tweek was already familiar with that kind of behaviour from Craig, and he did like it when he acted all possessive, but right now, it was just too much.

“So possessive.” The brunette whined, rapidly tugging on Token’s sleeve.

“Why are you yanking on my sleeve?” the alpha asked with a soft voice and a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” The brunette said, pulling the other alpha into a bone-crushing hug instead of Tweek.

“There. There.” Token said, patting Clyde’s back, then looking at Tweek.

“How are you doing?” he asked, and Tweek bit his lips, trying to bury his guilty conscience in the back of his mind. He felt like sitting in a boat with no oar, and he could already feel the major sunburn on his skin from the sun that was at its highest, shining right down at him with its unbearable heat.

“I am d-doing fine.” The omega smiled, though he couldn’t keep eye contact with the alpha.

“That’s good to hear.” Token answered, though his expression showed concern. It was obvious that he wasn’t convinced and didn’t pry further only because he didn’t want to upset him.

“I am so excited!!” Clyde commented, jumping up and down.

“Keep it down.” Craig sighed, but he did share Clyde’s excitement, trying to hide the small smile that was pulling on his lips at the prospect of having a baby with the person he loved.

“Have you already decided on whether you want to keep it or not?” Token asked tentatively; his question more directed at Tweek than Craig.

“Hmmh wel—”

“We're thinking about having the baby.” Craig answered, cutting Tweek off. “Right?” he asked, smiling down at the omega while giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Mmh...” Tweek nodded, gnawing at his bottom lip. He didn’t know how to feel right now. Did he feel betrayed? Patronised? Frustrated? Or helpless? Maybe it was a mix of all.

“Just make sure to carefully regard the options you have.” Token said, intently observing and assessing the blonde’s reaction. He made a mental note to have a serious talk with Craig.

“Sure.” Craig answered casually. He knew that he probably shouldn’t have said that, but he was sure that Tweek would eventually change his mind and want to keep the baby too. He just needed to adjust to the situation, accept the pregnancy and take a liking to the idea of having a baby.

**∞∞∞∞∞**

First period was a blur. Tweek wasn’t able to concentrate at all. His mind had been full of thoughts, and yet empty. Occasionally, he tried to make eye contact with Kyle, but the ginger didn’t understand what he tried to convey via telepathy. The omega was somewhat relieved that he and Craig didn’t share the next period. He just needed a break from the alpha. He just wanted to talk to his friends.

When the bell rang, indicating the end of the lesson, Tweek sighed and immediately stood up from his seat walking towards his group of friends: Kyle, Bebe and Wendy who were already waiting for him.

“I can walk you to class.” Craig said, and the blonde had to close his eyes for a moment. It wasn’t like he was annoyed by the alpha; He loved him. He just needed a Craig-free moment.

“No need. I’ll walk with Kyle, Wendy and Bebe.” Tweek said.

“So, you don’t want me to...” the alpha conclueded; lips forming into a thin line.

“Ngh...it’s not like th-that.” the omega sighed, eyes darting to the side.

“I get it. Don’t worry.” Craig stated, cupping the omega’s face with both hands, stroking over his cheeks while locking eyes with him. “You seem distant. Are you alright?” he questioned, a concerned crease forming between his eyebrows.

“It’s...can w-we talk later?” Tweek asked, playing with the black-haired boys loose tie, casting his eyes down to the floor.

“Of course.” Craig answered, kissing the omega’s forehead. “I love you.” He said; fingers dancing over Tweek’s face, gently caressing his cheek bones. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” The blonde whispered back.

“I’ll see you at lunch then?” the alpha asked, and the omega smiled at Craig, giving him a firm nod before he pulled away and met his friends. He didn’t even turn around because he didn’t want to see the alpha’s dejected face. Bebe was immediately bombarding him with all sorts of questions to which Tweek had no answers to, but he wasn’t really listening either.

**#^#^#^**

“We tried to contact you yesterday, but you didn’t pick up the phone. We were really concerned.” Wendy said; her hand still clasping over Bebe’s mouth to save Tweek from all here questions.

“I am s-sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Tweek said, playing with a strand of his hair.

“Craig took it pretty well, I guess.” Kyle stated, carefully observing his friend. He had been worried, and he still was because the blonde seemed so absentminded.

“Yeah, he took me to a doctor yesterday; for a check-up.” Tweek continued, gnawing at his bottom lip again.

His lip had become red and a bit swollen. Kyle knew of Tweek’s anxious lip biting. This behaviour had become so automatic that the blonde omega wasn’t really aware of it anymore. He did it when he was stressed and anxious.

“So...are you going to keep it?” Kyle asked carefully, eyebrows drawn together.

“Craig wants to keep it.” Tweek said.

“Craig wants it, but what about you?” Wendy asked Tweek, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

“I... I don’t k-know.” The blonde answered earnestly. He didn’t know if he wanted to keep it. His head was a mess. He was at war with himself because a part of him wanted to keep it, but the other part of him didn’t, and the part that felt apprehensive about it got louder and louder with every day.

“You still have time to make a decision. Don’t rush things.” The raven-haired girl smiled, and Bebe nodded along.

“Everything is just too much p-pressure, and now everyone’s talking about m-me behind my back.” Tweek told them with a heavy sigh.

“Come here.” Wendy said, spreading her arms for a hug.

“Let’s do a group hug. It’s been a while since we had those.” Bebe commented, since now that Wendy had removed her hand from her mouth, she could speak again.

The blonde omega breathed out, and took another deep breath in. He enjoyed the warmth that was radiating from the bodies of his friends. Their mixed scents relaxed him and soothed his nerves. He felt safe. It was a different kind of ‘safe' from the feeling Craig gave him, but it was comforting; nonetheless.

“Was it my fault? Did the pills not work?” Bebe asked in a low voice after a while; her hand grasping onto the hem of Tweeks uniform.

“No… I just f-forgot to take them. It’s my fault.” Whispered Tweek, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Saying it out loud again made him feel foolish.

“It’s not your fault, Tweek.” Kyle said. “Everything is gonna be alright.”

“We'll have your back no matter what decision you are going to make, Tweek.” Wendy assured.

“Nobody will dare talk badly about you. Kyle already beat up Cartman. Well, almost, but still.” Bebe remarked, and hearing that Kyle tried to hit Cartman made him snort. It really did light up his mood.

**×××××**

When lunch time rolled around, Tweek sneaked up the roof to have some alone time. He needed a breather. He needed to think about what to do before he and Craig had a talk. He leaned against the concrete wall, enjoying the cooling sensation on his back. It was a stark contrast to the warm sun on his skin. The sky was so blue, almost clear of clouds, though occasionally a white flimsy ball that looked like cotton candy, flew by, captivating the blonde omega somehow. For once, his mind wasn’t running circles. He felt at ease. The comforting silence was disturbed by the creaking door, and the omega swiftly turned his head into the direction of the sound.

“Oh, hey Tweek. I didn’t think the roof was already occupied. I’ll take my leave then.” Davíd said with a surprised, yet gentle expression on his face.

“Ahh! No. You don’t have to. There’s no name tag on the roof, after all…” Tweek stammered, gripping the fabric of his pants. He didn’t want to drum the alpha out. The roof wasn’t his roof.

“Don’t mind me then.” The alpha said, walking towards the railing for a smoke. He slid down, making sure to sit far way from the omega, so that the smoke didn’t go to Tweek.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, but the blonde didn’t want to just stand up and leave. It felt rude.

“I think Craig’s looking for you.” Davíd commented, taking a drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the ground.

“I know.”

“You look troubled. Wanna talk about it?”

**○○○○○**

“Craig, calm down. I bet Tweek’s fine.” Token said, trying to calm Craig down. He hadn’t seen the other boy act like that for years. It was uncharacteristically for the alpha to be so antsy.

“You don’t know that. What if he fainted? We wanted to have lunch together.” Craig answered, biting on his nails.

He had tried to call the omega several times. He had sent several text messages, but the blonde hadn’t even read them. It made the alpha anxious. Tweek wanted to tell him something, but now he wasn’t there.

“That’s unlikely. Let’s just ask Kyle. He must know.” Token suggested, and Craig nodded.

They looked for the ginger, and while they were wandering through the halls, Token couldn’t hold his tongue anymore. He had the feeling that the omega just wanted to be alone.

“Craig. We need to talk.” He said, halting in his steps.

“Right now? I need to find Tweek first. I just want to know if he’s okay.” Craig answered; being on the look-out for the red-haired omega, so that he could find Tweek.

“I think you’re being too pushy. Scale down a bit.” Token told Craig, finally getting his attention.

“What do you mean?” the black-haired teen asked confused, cocking his head to the side.

“You know that Tweek’s the one who has to make the final decision. Not you.” Token stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I am aware of that.” Craig said with a neutral expression on his face.

“Are you, though. Doesn’t seem like you are.” The other alpha accused, so his voice was clean and even.

“I am not forcing him to have the baby.” Craig said, narrowing his eyes. The accusation came unexpected, and it slapped him in the face very hard. It hurt.

“I didn’t say that.” Token answered with a sigh, rubbing his hand down his face.

“You were insinuating it.” The ravenette stated; eyes nonchalant.

“I am just saying that you should think things through. Having a child means a lot of responsibility. You will have to give up a major part of your youth; of being a teenager. Even if you are ready to make that kind of sacrifice, maybe Tweek is not.” Token said, and Craig froze.

He did know that Tweek still had concerns, but it had never crossed his mind that the omega might be thinking about having an abortion. When he thought about it, it made sense. Tweek hadn’t shared his excited. His mind seemed to be occupied, and he had acted distant since the doctor’s appointment. The gravity of the situation sank in, and the alpha felt sick. Was he forcing Tweek? He didn’t, right? He just wanted to make sure that the omega was fine. He was sure they were on the same page, though he had the feeling that things weren’t going well between them. Tweek was his everything, but the omega didn’t want to see him. It scared him.

“Do you think he hates me?” he asked; his expression solemn and his voice low.

“Tweek loves you.” Token assured, patting his friend on his back. The alpha was sure that he at least achieved something, considering Craig’s sudden change in demeanour.

When Craig spotted Kyle at his locker, he went straight towards him, and Token followed suit to make sure the alpha stayed civil.

“Hold up! Do you know where Tweek is? He isn’t answering his phone.” Craig said, waiting for an answer that would satisfy him.

“I don’t know.” Kyle stated, pushing the door of his locker shut.

“How can you not know? He was with you.” Craig commented annoyed.

“I am not his fucking babysitter.” The ginger remarked, glaring up at the raven-haired alpha. Of course, he knew where Tweek was, but he figured that the blonde wanted to be alone, so he wasn’t going to tell Craig shit.

“Look, just tell me where he is.” Craig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Just looking at the ginger irritated him because he knew that Kyle knew something. The omega was a nosy person and constantly mothering Tweek, so there was not way, the redhead would let Tweek wonder about, especially not in his pregnant state.

“I don’t know.” Kyle repeated sternly. He didn’t really have time for this. Stan was probably already waiting for him, and the omega still had to mentally prepare himself for the joined dinner his and Stan’s family were having this weekend.

“Bulls—.”

“I think he doesn’t know.” Token interrupted, and Kyle used the moment to slip away.

“He does.” Craig huffed, though he didn’t follow the omega. He wasn’t keen on having beef with Stan.

“I’ll be honest: You’re being too controlling.” Token reprimanded, squeezing Craig’s shoulder.

“I am not…ah, fuck you’re right.” Craig sighed, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t mean to. He was just concerned. Tweek didn’t want to see him right now, and he deserved it. Craig didn’t want to see himself right now either.

“No matter what I do, I always fuck things up.” The raven-haired alpha laughed humourlessly. He felt horribly guilty.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” The other boy stated, though he couldn’t say more than that because they got interrupted.

“If you’re looking for your spazzy omega, then you should check the roof.” Cartman commented out of nowhere. Just hearing the fat beta’s voice made Craig’s blood boil and his jaw clench.

“Piss off.” Craig stated, not even turning around to acknowledge that Cartman was there.

“He is with David, though. I wonder why? Heard them talking about abortion.” Eric taunted in his know-it-all attitude, though the deep red scratch on his cheek made him look even more ridiculous than usually.

Craig swallowed hard after hearing that. Not only was Tweek hanging out with Davíd, he was also discussing the pregnancy with that asshole. The alpha had a hard time controlling his emotions right now, but he did manage to keep a straight face, not giving anything away. He didn’t even know if it was true. That fat fuck could be lying. Cartman was prone to lying, after all. However, he doubted that it was the case.

“Mind your own business.” The black-haired alpha commented neutrally, and the beta frowned because he had expected another response from Craig.

“Fuck off, Cartman.” Token sighed, sensing that his friend wasn’t happy about what he had just heard. He could feel that Craig was furious.

“Just saying. I thought you should know that your omega is straying. He wants to kill your child, after all. Makes me wonder if it’s because of David.” The beta continued; a devious look on his face.

“If you don’t want me to beat you with an inch of your life, you should get out of my sight. Right the fuck now.” Craig threatened; his voice dark and low.

“You should show me some gratit—”

“Just piss off already.” Token interrupted, forcefully turning the beta around by the shoulders and pushing him forward.

“Fucking assholes.” Cartman huffed under his breath, but he did take his leave, even if he did so reluctantly.

“Craig?” Token asked carefully. His friend’s cold demeanour raised red flags. “Are you okay? Do you want to check the roof?”

“No, I don’t. Everything’s peachy.” Craig stated; his exterior calm, but his interior was the opposite. Tweek was with Davíd. Tweek preferred talking to Davíd. Another alpha. Craig was angry. He felt hurt.

The possibility of Tweek terminating the pregnancy, crushed the alpha. He didn’t know how to feel about it. It made him sad and scared. The idea of losing the pregnancy upset him. It made him think that the omega didn’t want to have a baby with him. Was he really such a failure that Tweek thought Craig couldn’t provide for him? Was he no marriage material? Why was the omega not confiding in him?

The alpha didn’t dwell too long on those questions that were slowly fogging up his mind. They made him feel insecure, and he definitely didn’t want to think about possibly losing Tweek to another alpha. That would destroy him completely.

“Don’t take Cartman seriously.” Token said; a useless attempt to cheer the other alpha up.

“I don’t. It doesn’t really matter, anyway. Nothing really matters at all.” Craig muttered under his breath, putting his hands into his pockets and walking towards the exit.

“Where are you going?” Token called out, puzzled by what his friend had just uttered.

“I am skipping.” The black-haired teen answered, without turning around. He didn’t want to talk, and he didn’t want to go up the roof just to see all his concerns be confirmed. Even if by law, Craig’s word weighed more than Tweek’s, he couldn’t decide the final outcome, for he was sure that the omega would resent him for it. It was frustrating, knowing that morally, it wasn’t his place to have a say because the burden of the pregnancy was Tweek’s to carry, and therefore, the final decision should be his.

**◌◌◌◌◌**

Talking to Davíd was easy. He was a good listener, and he didn’t give off the ‘I-judge-everything-you-do’ vibe.

“I am thinking a-about not having the baby.” The omega started. It just slipped out of his mouth. He didn’t even know why, and now he felt guilty about actually expressing the idea.

“You sound like you feel guilty about it.” The alpha commented, studying the blonde’s face that expressed shame. His eyes were casted to the ground, and he was biting his lip, fiddling with his fingers.

“It’s just…shouldn’t I want it?” Tweek questioned, but the question was more directed at himself than Davíd.

“Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean you’re compelled to want a child. You’re 16, after all. At that age, everyone should be having second thoughts.” The black-haired boy answered thoughtfully, and the omega’s eyes widened, taken aback by the answer.

“But Craig’s so happy about it. It feels like I am taking something from him because he wants it. Shouldn’t I take his feelings into consideration?”

Tweek felt trapped. He was debating with himself. What if he was a bad mom? He didn’t want the baby to hate him someday. He didn’t want to come to love them, only to lose them and have them violently torn out of his life by an accident or a maniac on a killing spree. It scared him.

“But would it really be fair to have a child for someone else’s sake? Did you talk to him about it?” the alpha questioned, and Tweek fell silent for a moment.

“I tried to bring it up, but he’s reluctant about it. He says that we’re talking about it, even if we aren’t really addressing it. He’s suffocating me with his affection ever since we went to the doctor.” He omega explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to admit it was cute and adorable, but it just made him feel more guilty about considering an abortion.

“Is this why you’re hiding up here?” Davíd asked, and the omega nodded, his bright green eyes glowing under the sunlight. It just made him realise how beautiful the omega actually was.

“How are you feeling about the pregnancy?” the alpha went on. He didn’t know what to feel about it. He was interested in the omega, but he didn’t want to take advantage of Tweek’s indecisiveness and insecurities. He would never stoop so low as to use Cartmanian methods.

“I don’t know. I feel like being pulled under water, and I can’t breathe because I feel like the pressure is coming at me all at once. I just don’t know if I am ready to be a mom. Everyone is telling me that it’s my decision; that I need to choose what’s best, but I am so confused because it’s not really my choice to make: It’s Craig’s. If he wants me to have it, then that’s it. My parents would never be on my side. They’re against abortion.” Tweek ranted, gripping at his hair. His voice became strained and drops of tears rolled down his face.

“I don’t think that Craig’s the kind of person to force you to have a baby you don’t want.” Davíd assured, rubbing the omega’s back soothingly and whipping the tears away. He enjoyed the closeness, and he wished that he could be the one holding the blonde’s heart. He’d treat him better than Craig.

“I don’t know anymore. I’ve never actually planned on telling him.” Tweek admitted, and as of now, he feared that the pregnancy was tearing them apart.

He loved Craig. Craig was his first everything, but the omega felt conflicted and the alpha wasn’t listening.

Tweek unconsciously leaned into Davíd’s touch. He just wanted to be comforted, and Davíd’s scent did just that.

“Cartman is an attention-seeking bitch.” Davíd commented, and the omega snorted.

“I felt humiliated. Everyone’s staring at me, pointing their fingers at me, and talking about me. I just want it to stop, but no matter what I do, they’d talk about me anyway, if not about me getting fat, then about me having had an abortion.” The omega sighed, his lips quivering.

“People tend to not mind their own business. They’re gossip-hungry assholes. They only mind if it’s about them, but they don’t care if it’s about somebody else. It’s disgusting actually.” The alpha explained, leaning his head back against the concrete wall.

“I am sorry for bothering you with my problems.” Tweek said, throwing a small pebble away and onto the other side of the roof.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Davíd admitted; his fingers lingering onto the omega’s shoulders now.

“I actually feel better now.” Tweek smiled. He felt lighter now. Talking to Davíd was different than talking to his friends. His friends were constantly coddling him, looking at him with sympathy in their eyes and telling him that he had to make a decision; that the choice was his.

“That’s good. You’re prettier when you’re smiling.” The alpha said, and Tweek blushed at the comment.

“Eh, thank you.” The omega whispered, looking up at the Latino-American boy. Tweek noticed that he had never really taken in Davíd’s features: The boy had straight black hair like Craig, and dark hazelnut brown eyes. His skin was a nuance darker than Craig’s, tough.

The omega could feel Davíd’s hand sliding down his neck, and through half-lidded eyes, he could see the alpha’s face come closer to his. Everything around him was quiet. The only thing he could hear was the low buzzing of bees and the occasional chirping of the birds that were building their nest in the trees. Tweek could feel the other’s breath lingering on the surface of his lips; feel his fingers lift his chin. The alpha was looking at him, and the blonde was looking right back, seeing image reflected in the dark-haired teen’s eyes. It felt intimate, and it made Tweek wonder about the last time he and Craig shared an intimate moment that didn’t involve sex.

“I s-should go.” The omega stuttered out, turning his head to the side before Davíd’s lips could touch his. He should find Craig and talk to him.

“S-Sure.” The alpha said, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his head. “See you around, then.”

“Thank you for l-listening to me.” Tweek whispered before he practically ran towards the door and sprinted down the stairs.

Davíd sighed heavily, feeling like he somewhat fucked things up. He didn’t mean to go for a taken omega, especially not after a pregnant taken omega, but he genuinely had feelings for Tweek, and love and trust were things you should earn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave comments and kudos, and let me know what you think! 😙 <3 Critisism is also appreciated!
> 
> This chapter was a little shorter than the last one, but chapter 24 is going to be longer. I promise. I have some things planned. This chapter mainly focused on Tweek and Craig, and the next chapter will continue on them. A big part will focus on Stan and Kyle, and we'll also see how Clyde and Token are doing, so there is going to be a lot more. Also, I promised some fluff, so that's going to be included! 😎👍🏻
> 
> I'll post chapter 24 approximately between the 23rd and the 28th of July. 😘


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 is up!   
> As always there's going to be a sexual content waring!

Tweek rushed down the stairs, taking two at a time. His pace was fast and frantic, and he didn’t want to think about the awkward and somewhat sexually charged situation between him and Davíd. The moment had been short, but the omega’s belly tightened, and his throat clotted at what could have happened and what he had briefly considered doing. Tweek felt incredibly guilty.

Lunch break was over, and everyone but Tweek was heading for the classrooms. The blonde scrolled through his phone; shaky fingers tapping on the many missed calls and text messages Craig sent him. It made his eyes sting with tears again because he had ignored them.

_From -Craig_ _❤_ _️-_

_Where are you!!? Are you okay?_

_From -Craig_ _❤_ _️-_

_You aren’t hurt, are you?_

_From -Craig_ _❤_ _️-_

_Are you mad at me? Can you at least call or text me and tell me that you’re okay? I just want to know if you’re okay._

_From -Craig_ _❤_ _️-_

_I am sorry._

There were a bunch more, but the omega couldn’t bring himself to read the rest, so he went to the bathroom, locking himself inside one of the stalls, but not before making sure that the bathroom itself was empty.

He sat down; his finger hovering over the calling button. He really wanted to see Craig right now. His heart was yearning for the alpha to hold him tight; he wanted his scent to surround him and make him feel protected. The omega didn’t know whether it was him having this longing or if the pregnancy was messing with his head. All he knew was that it was there coiling in his stomach.

For a moment, Tweek stared at the vandalised walls of the stall; Most of the graffiti consisted of obscenities, rumours, obscure drawings with no meaning or someone being called a whore or slut. The omega read all of it just to make sure nobody wrote something about him. He was glad when he didn’t find his name smeared on the wall.

Then the blonde decided to press the calling button, putting his phone to his ear and impatiently listening to the tooting sound. Craig didn’t pick up the phone, and after the 5th time without an answer, Tweek’s anxiety started to rise.

His breathing started to pick up, and his head was spinning. The omega unconsciously put his hand protectively on his stomach, trying to picture Craig’s deep monotone and nasal voice that told him that everything was going to be alright. 

Tweek heard a knock on the door, and his head jerked up; eyes falling onto the door as he tried to be as quiet as possible.

“Tweek? Are you in there?” A familiar voice asked, and the blonde released the breath he was holding. It was Kyle.

Tweek opened the door and stepped out of the stall. He didn’t say a word and he couldn’t look the other omega in the eyes.

“Craig was looking for you.” Kyle said, and his face expressed concern.

“I know. I-I tried to call him back, but h-he isn’t picking up the phone.” Tweek mumbled, still avoiding direct eye contact. He didn’t want his friend to see the guilt that was written all over his face.

“Did something happen?” the ginger asked warily, “you…smell like alpha, and it’s not Craig.” He then stated with furrowed eyebrows.

“Ahh…Davíd c-comforted me. That’s all.” The blonde answered with carefully chosen words.

“You should use scent neutraliser then because alphas hate smelling another alpha on ‘their’ omega, especially if said omega is pregnant.” The ginger explained while rolling his eyes, not prying any further into the matter. Still, it confused him as to why the alpha’s scent was on Tweek regardless of the fact that he ‘comforted’ the blonde.

“But I-I don’t own scent neutraliser.” The blonde omega said with a slightly risen voice. He was getting into a slight panic.

“Here.” Kyle offered as he rummaged through his backpack. “Stan has the tendency to unconsciously scent mark me, and I had to keep our relationship a secret for some time. I think most alphas are prone to scenting omegas, so yeah…” he explained, scratching the back of his neck, a slight blush creeping onto his pale cheeks.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kyle questioned again, trying to figure the situation out somehow.

“I am fine.” Tweek smiled, and Kyle nodded, though he didn’t seem to believe the blonde omega.

“Let’s go to class then.” The redhead said, deciding to let the issue slide for now. He would ask him about it another time, though.

“But I have to f-find Craig.” Tweek argued; a concerned expression adorning his face.

“I think Token managed to calm him down. He’s probably in class.” Kyle suggested, patting his fellow omega on the back.

“I don’t really w-want to go to c-class right now…” the blonde sighed, but he went anyway because he hoped to see Craig there.

By the time they made it into the classroom; however, Tweek couldn’t spot the alpha anywhere. Token and Clyde were sitting in the back talking, but Craig wasn’t with them.

Token’s eyes met his, and a sympathetic looked crossed his face. The alpha pointed at the seat between him and Clyde, offering the pregnant omega to sit there. Tweek strolled towards the empty seat, with thousands of questions running through his mind. He had his head down, avoiding making any eye contact with his peers. He sat down and felt relieved that Token and Clyde were there.

“Where’s Craig?” Tweek whispered; his hand gripping tightly onto the corners of the chair, scratching over the surface.

“He’s skipping.” Token answered calmly, though there was a scrutinising look on his face, and Clyde was unnaturally silent.

“He’s been looking for you everywhere.” The brunette commented, laying his head onto the table while keeping his eyes on Tweek. He didn’t mean to sound so cold, but he was worried about his friend, and at the same time worried about Tweek. It made his head hurt.

“Then w-why is he not picking up?!” the omega grumbled; his mood dropping to its lowest.

“His phone’s probably on silent. He just needed some air. But we’ll make sure nobody messes with you.” Token promised.

“Hell yeah!” exclaimed Clyde all of a sudden, jumping up from his chair, drawing everyone’s attention towards him.

“Shut up, Clyde!” Kenny laughed, sitting by the window next to Butters, sticking out his tongue.

Craig stepped outside and gripped the fabric of his shirt right over his heart tightly. He wasn’t going to believe Cartman. Cartman talked shit 24/7. The beta was just trying to provoke him. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to go to the roof, afraid that Cartman was partly telling the truth for once in his miserable life. Craig trusted Tweek. He just didn’t trust Davíd, and despite how hard it was to admit, he felt threatened by the other alpha.

Craig walked to the back of the school building and sank down the wall, tilting his head up, so that he would directly stare into the sun. It wasn’t long until he had to close his eyes, since they started to water and sting from the light entering his retinas.

He rummaged through his pockets, trying to find his cigarettes just to realise that he had thrown them all away. He sighed and hit his flat hand against the wall, disappointed in his many failures.

When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he almost jumped up, immediately checking who was calling him in hopes that it was Tweek. It was, but instead of answering it, he hesitated, staring at the picture that had appeared on the screen; a picture of him and Tweek. It reminded him of the time, where their relationship was going well, and everything was still fine. The omega was smiling broadly into the camera while clinging onto the alpha.

Tweek was cute when he smiled because his normally big green eyes would become small as he squeezed them together. Craig missed the carefreeness in the omega’s eyes. He missed his smile, and he missed the way his eyes would light up when he looked at him.

The alpha was so lost in thoughts that he missed to answer the omega. He could call him back, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that either.

Craig just stared into the distance. He stared at nothing in particular, yet his eyes were drawn to one spot, he had randomly chosen to focus on. His vision became blurry until he blinked, and a clear image appeared in front of him again. His phone vibrated again, signalling that he had gotten a message.

From – Underpaid Single Mom😒

_Where are you?_

From – DumbDonut 🍩

_CRAIIIIIIG!? Brooo! Tweekie is looking for you. He seems upset._

To – Underpaid Single Mom😒

_I’ll be there next period._

From – DumbDonut 🍩

 _Don’t just text Token back!_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _) I want a text message too!!_ _(_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _)_ _;_ _One that reads: ‘See you next period my beloved best friend. I love you!!!’._ 😘

To – DumbDonut 🍩

凸-_-凸

From – DumbDonut 🍩

_Just why?!_ _ಠ_ ___ _ಠ_

Clyde’s simplicity made the corners of Craig’s lips perk up a little, and the alpha leaned the back of his head against the cool wall; his heart feeling a little less heavy.

Tweek was equally anxious and happy when Token told him that Craig was going to be there for their next class. Anxious because he feared that the scent neutraliser might not have worked, and happy because he missed the alpha.

He sat on the floor; his legs pulled against his upper body. He watched his peers pass him by as they left the classroom and hurried to their next class.

Tweek tapped his fingers impatiently on his knees, waiting for the alpha to finally arrive. He was about to give up hope, thinking Craig had changed his mind when a shadow suddenly loomed over him, blocking his view.

“We're gonna be late. Let’s go.” Craig stated, reaching out his hand towards Tweek.

The omega took it and was hosted up with a strong pull, falling forward into the alpha’s arms. The blonde threw his arms around Craig’s neck, clinging onto him.

“I am sorry.” The alpha whispered into Tweek’s unruly blond locks, tightening his hold around the omega.

Tweek stood on his tip toes and rubbed his face into Craig’s neck too, breathing in his calming scent. Then he looked up and grabbed the alpha’s face, pulling him into a bruising and sloppy kiss.

Craig needed some time to process the situation, but reciprocated the kiss, nonetheless. He missed Tweek’s lips against his. It felt different this time; more desperate and genuine. It had been a while since they had exchanged a kiss quite like that. It helped Craig swallow down all his current insecurities, so he could lock them all away. It made him forget about that asshole Davíd whom he felt so threatened by.

Tweek pressed his tongue more forcefully against the alpha’s tongue, claiming his mouth and pulling on Craig’s bottom lip with his teeth when they had to stop to catch their breath; Only the string of saliva connecting them remained as the sole visible proof of their indecent lip lock.

“You should greet me like this more often.” Craig laughed, planting a soft kiss onto the omega’s forehead.

“I missed y-you.” Tweek mumbled, hugging the alpha tightly.

Craig rubbed his fingers over the omega’s scent gland, noticing the omega’s faint and weak smell. It was weird because normally, the blonde’s pheromones would be stronger and sweeter, but now Tweek was barely carrying any scent at all. It made his alarm bells go off. The alpha felt like he had to change that; He had the urge to scent the omega again, so that he would smell like him.

“You smell weird.” Craig muttered, pushing his face into Tweek’s exposed neck, pulling him against his chest.

“W-Weird?!!” the omega spluttered; body going rigid.

“Maybe it’s because of the pregnancy.” The alpha reasoned, kissing down Tweek’s throat to scent him.

There was this feeling of possessiveness coiling in his gut that he tried to ignore. tI had to be because of the pregnancy. The alpha refused to let any other explanation enter his train of thoughts because it would just end in an argument, and he was sick of fighting with Tweek; he was sick of the blonde running to somebody else for comfort.

The omega hummed, relieved that Craig didn’t question his sudden lack of scent any further, which meant the scent neutraliser that Kyle gave him had done its job. It didn’t do anything to remove the heavy feeling in his chest, though. He shouldn’t have been so close with another alpha. He shouldn’t have let Davíd get so close to him. Tweek just hoped that Craig was never ever going to find out that he and Davíd almost kissed because the omega knew that Craig would not react well to that, and the blonde too just wanted to forget the whole thing ever almost happened.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Craig asked hesitantly, running his hand through Tweek’s smooth hair. He couldn’t get what Cartman said out of his head.

“Y-You mean things regarding the pregnancy?” Tweek questioned, tilting his head to the side.

“Amongst other things, yeah.” The alpha stated, playing with and twirling the blonde strands of hair around his fingers.

“I...I don’t think I want to k-keep it.” The omega whispered with a lowered gaze, and then Craig’s motions stopped followed by a long pause with none of them making any sound.

“I don’t know what to say...but I don’t want to force you, so I have to accept it.” The alpha whispered back.

Hearing Tweek say those words hit him harder than he had anticipated, even though Token had already told him that the omega was considering terminating the pregnancy.

“I am s-rry. I am sorry.” Tweek muttered, still not making direct eye contact. He feared that if he did, he might change his mind.

“Don’t be. I’ve been incredibly selfish to the point where I, not once, considered how you felt about it.” The alpha started, laying his forehead onto Tweek’s. “The prospect of you an me having a family made me really happy because even if you chose to leave me one day, we would have been connected forever. I would, in a way, always be part of your life. I am so afraid that you might get tired of me that I was willing to...I should have been a better boyfriend.” Craig admitted, and a heavy weight was removed from his shoulders upon saying those words.

“C-Craig, I’d never l-leave you. If anything, I thought y-you would get t-tired of me...” Tweek said. Hearing Craig say those kinds of things to him made his heart swell.

“You're the only one for me. You’re my everything.” The alpha said against Tweek’s lips, and it was true. The omega was the nuclear fuel to his star. Without Tweek, he would just collapse.

“If you don’t want the baby, then it’s fine. I know that the laws on the matter are fucked up because they put an unborn child’s right to live on the same level as the right to self-determination. You can’t have both, though because one cancels out the other, and if losing the pregnancy means I don’t lose you, then I am fine with that. It took me some time to understand that.” The alpha explained.

“Hmpf ngh...” Tweek sniffed as he started to cry.

“What’s wrong, honey?” the alpha asked in a slightly panicked voice.

“Ngh...I am s-sorry.” He cried, and Craig tightened the embrace.

“It’s fine. Everything is going to be alright. Don’t cry.” The black-haired teen mumbled, rubbing the omega’s back in a soothing manner like he did many times.

“I l-love you, Craig. I ngh love y-you.” Tweek stiffened into Craig’s chest, rubbing his face into the raven-haired boy's warmth.

○○○○○

Stan was sitting on his bed with his legs spread out and his back comfortably leant against the wall. His head was hurting from having to read that stupid essay that they needed for their schoolwork, but he promised Kyle to actually read it this time. Every few minutes, his eyes slowly fell shut and he was startled awake when his head fell forward. It was hard work fighting the urge to fall asleep.

“Stan.” Kyle called out, and Stan hummed in response, pretending to be fully inversed in the text.

“Stan.” The omega said again, and the alpha looked up when he felt a touch on his knee.

**_Sexual Content Warning!_ **

His mouth fell open, and then it closed again. Kyle was crawling towards him, wearing nothing put Stan’s football jersey. It was so big that it hung loosely onto the omega’s body, barely covering anything, and the position didn’t help, since his rosy nipples were on perfect display.

“What are you…” the alpha trailed of, unable to take his eyes away from Kyle’s chest, his narrow shoulders and pale skin. He swallowed hard, pulling on the collar of his shirt.

“Let’s do it, Stan. I want you.” The omega whispered, lewdly pinching one of his nipples as he slid onto Stan’s lap, grinding his hips down onto him.

The alpha moaned; still in a daze. He could feel his erection grow and throb against his jeans. It was starting to get really tight and restraining in there.

“I want you deep inside me. Fuck me, Stan.” Kyle said huskily into Stan’s ear while making a gyrating motion with his ass.

“…as if I’d ever say no to this.” The black-haired teen breathed out heavily, gripping Kyle’s hips firmly.

“You look good wearing my jersey.” Stan commented; his mouth suckling onto the omega’s nipples.

“Ngh! Feels good.” The ginger-haired boy moaned, gripping the alpha’s hair tightly.

Stan was about to roll them over, so he could explore more of Kyle’s body, but the omega stopped him, pushing him down and straddling his hips.

“No. I changed my mind. Today, I am gonna fuck you.” Kyle stated, tearing a condom open with his teeth.

The omega freed the alpha’s cock and rolled the condom onto his pulsing length. Stan was stunned by Kyle’s sudden straightforwardness, but it was hot. The ravenette wanted to touch the omega, but his hands were swatted away.

“No touching. Just watch.” The redhead commanded as he lifted himself up; hands behind his back, fingering himself.

“So bossy.” The alpha moaned and leaned back, watching the omega lower himself onto his cock, taking it in one go.

“Fuuuuck. You’re tight.” Stan groaned, gripped onto the bedsheets so tight his knuckles turned white. His fingers were itching with impatience, desperately wanting to touch the omega.

“Ahh!” Kyle whined; face contorting in pleasure. He had to close his eyes to adjust to the sudden fullness.

Kyle began to lift his hips up and then sank down again, his pace and force gradually increasing. His and Stan’s lustful moans and groans filled the heavy silence of the room, and the alpha couldn’t help it anymore. Watching wasn’t enough when Kyle was literally impaling himself onto his dick with an expression so lewd it could be right out of a porn movie.

The alpha suddenly sat up, surprising the omega. He captured Kyle’s lips, just yet noticing that they went straight to fucking; no foreplay whatsoever. Their tongues entangled and fought for dominance, and Stan wasn’t the least bit surprised that the omega wasn’t letting him take the lead. They broke their heated kiss - if it could be called a kiss - and looked into each other’s eyes while they chests heaved up and down.

“Did you read the text?” Kyle asked, and Stan looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

“Whaath?” the alpha said; eyes shooting open, suddenly wide awake.

“Stan?” Kyle asked again, sitting on the desk at the other side of the room, turning around towards the alpha.

“Noooooo!? A dreeeeam?!” Stan whined, rolling around on the bed as he realised that he’d just had a wet dream.

“What’s wrong with you?” the ginger asked, cocking his head to the side. He had a puzzled expression on his face, and his left eyebrow was perked up.

“Not fair!” the black-haired teen cried. It had felt so real, although he should have realised earlier that it was just a wet dream, since Kyle was still shy when it came to sex. Besides, all his sex dreams involved the omega either wearing Stan’s football jersey or preferably nothing at all.

“What the fuck Stan.” Kyle said, rolling his eyes at the alpha. He had just asked him if he had read the god damn essay.

The omega stood up to stop the alpha’s antics. When he noticed that Stan was rock hard, his face turned a bright pink.

“Eh, Stan. You’re…you know.” the ginger said, turning his blushing face to the side and pointing at Stan’s groin.

The alpha rose from the bed, gripping Kyle by the arm and pressing him against his body.

“Yeah. Dream-Kyle got me excited.” The ravenette stated; his voice low and deep.

“Dream-Kyle?” the omega asked confused, pushing against the alpha’s firm chest. Stan was kissing and licking his neck, and it started to get distracting.

“And Real-Kyle should take responsibility and finish the job.” The alpha whispered into Kyle’s ear, nibling on the shell.

“Mmh…You don’t make any sense.” Kyle mumbled, tilting his head back to give the alpha more access.

It was something he unconsciously did and if he were more aware of it, he would probably feel ashamed of such a display of submissiveness. 

“I can smell your arousal, Kyle. It’s hot. You’re so sexy. How’d I ever be able to resist you?” Stan breathed out as one of his hands creeped into the omega’s pants, gripping his ass cheek.

“Aaa!!” the ginger shrieked, clasping his hand over his mouth. “Stan, what are you d-doing?!” he asked, gripping the alpha’s arm.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Stan muttered; his fingers playing with the omega’s slickening entrance.

“Not aaah r-right now.” Kyle moaned, pushing against the raven-haired teen’s torso. Stan’s hard penis was visible through his jeans, and the omega could feel it press against him.

“Why not? We haven’t had sex for like more than a week.” Stan complained, burying his face into the crook of Kyle’s neck. He really wanted to do it; he wanted to feel Kyle’s heat engulf him and hear his cute and delicious moans.

“You have ngh a game to win t-tonight. Aaaah it’s said that having sex before a game brings b-bad luck.” Kyle stammered, still trying to pry Stan’s grabby hands off him.

It was getting harder and harder because the omega was starting to get turned on too, feeling the slick trickle out of his pulsing entrance as the alpha’s fingers pushed against and massaged the rim of his hole.

“I don’t believe in superstitions.” Stan stated, catching the omega’s lips with his, pushing his tongue inside.

“S-Stan aaah. Stop.” Kyle whined, pulling away.

“Come on.” The alpha said, licking a trail down Kyle’s throat when the omega refused to kiss him.

“No.” the ginger stated firmly, pushing Stan’s face away.

“Ahh,” the black-haired teen sighed, “What am I gonna do about this then?” he asked, pointing at his throbbing erection.

“Just think about something that makes it go down.” Kyle said, tearing his gaze away from the alpha’s hard on.

“What about a blowjob?” Stan suggested, sucking on Kyle’s neck again, leaving red blotches and blemishes in his wake.

“No.” Kyle answered with a glare.

“A handjob?” the raven asked with hopeful eyes.

“No.”

“You’re too cruel.” The alpha complained; his head falling onto the omega’s shoulder, waiting for his erection to subside, which was hard with Kyle standing so close to him, and even harder because he wasn’t allowed to touch him.

“Let’s make a deal.” Kyle suddenly said, and Stan’s head immediately shot up.

“I am listening.” The raven-haired teen answered, interested in whatever proposal the omega was going to make.

“If your team wins the game tonight, then I am all yours.” The omega hushed in a low and seductive voice; fingers tapping on the alpha’s chest.

“Deal!” Stan yelled, feeling suddenly super motivated to win the game.

“And,” the omega started whispering into the alpha’s hear, “we don’t have to use condoms. My mum got me on birth control.”

Stan stared down at Kyle; a neutral expression on his face. “Now I am hard again…” he sighed after a moment of silence, and his head slumped onto the omega’s shoulder again.

Kyle chuckled, thinking that he should do that more often to motivate Stan to study more and do his homework.

**ooooo**

Clyde was on his way to the Black’s residence, pedalling through the town on his bike, happily humming a commercial slogan song that he couldn’t get out of his head. When he got closer to the mansion, he heard two voices, one female and the other male; Voices that he would recognise everywhere: Nicole and Token. Both teens were standing at the front gate, and at first, the brunette hoped that the other alpha would finally do what he was supposed to do and break up with Nicole, but under closer inspection, it didn’t seem that way because the female beta kissed Token goodbye – on the lips for that matter. She greeted Clyde when she walked past him, and the brunette gave her a weak and curt nod of recognition.

Clyde got of his bike, letting go of the handlebar, so it fell onto the gras. The mansion’s big garden always amazed him, but it looked even prettier in spring. The garden wasn’t of any matter, though. What did matter was the fact that Token hadn’t broken up with Nicole. It irked him.

“So? How would it go?” Clyde asked, hoping that it might have been a one last goodbye kiss with no romantic meaning whatsoever.

“How would what go?” Token asked back, though he knew fully well what Clyde was talking about.

He unlocked the door and cleaned his shoes and the door mat, entering the house.

“Did you break up with Nicole?” the boy questioned, following the other inside.

“Not yet.” The alpha sighed, throwing his shoes off. Nicole had been in high spirits today, and Token couldn’t bring himself to tear her down by breaking it off with her.

“Not yet.” Repeated Clyde with an unamused expression on his face.

“It’s not that easy.” Token said, trying to justify himself, although he knew that he sounded stupid right now. He went upstairs, heading for his room, but he stopped at the top of the stairs, waiting for the brunette to follow him.

“It’s pretty easy if you ask me.” Clyde huffed, crossing his hands over his chest as he reluctantly climbed the stairs as well.

“Stop sulking.” Token said, pulling Clyde towards him, kissing him softly on the lips. “I’ll break it off. I promise.” He whispered against the brunette’s lips; one arm sneaking around Clyde to press him harder against his own body.

“Ngh ‘m not sulking.” The brown-haired alpha whispered back, reciprocating the intimate gesture. He wanted to stay angry at Token, but it was hard.

They started off with a simple kiss; two pairs of lips firmly pressed against one another. Soon; however, innocent suckling and pecking turned into heated sucking and pulling.

The two alphas stumbled through the big hall towards Token’s bedroom, exploring each other with hungry hands. On their way, Token pressed Clyde against the wall, but the brunette wasn’t going to give him control so easily. He was an alpha too, after all.

They stumbled into the room, tearing onto each other’s clothes. Most of which they had lost on their trek to the bedroom. Clyde felt his back hit the velvety duvet blankets of the bed and groaned loudly as Token licked into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Clyde’s gums. The alpha’s hand sneaked into the front of his trousers, which caused Clyde to moan loudly.

The brunette gripped the back of Token’s head, deepening their exchange of salvia while his other hand grabbed the other alpha’s ass, pressing the teen further down onto him.

“Okay…I hadn’t expected that. Or maybe it doesn’t come as a surprise, actually.” A third voice commented, and both Token and Clyde stopped, heads shooting into the direction from which Craig’s voice was coming.

The raven-haired alpha sat comfortably on the couch, eating crisps out of the bag, bored his looking at them.

“What are you doing here?” Token questioned, still hovering over the brunette.

“That’s my line.” Craig answered with amusement in his voice.

He knew that they had been acting strange around each other and it turned out that they unsurprisingly fucked each other without telling him. The fact that Token and Clyde were having a secret love affair didn’t even shock him because if you didn’t know that they were just ‘friends’, an outsider would have assumed they were a married couple.

“I came through the window. Been waiting here for quite some time.” Craig drawled out, pushing another salty crisp into his mouth.

“Why on earth are you always breaking into my house? And why does you face look so fucked up again?” Token complained with a long sigh, though the big bruise on Craig’s face concerned him. He suspected that the alpha had to have had another run-in with his father.

“Yeah, why are you always breaking into his house?” Clyde repeated with a deep crimson blush adorning his cheeks. He tried to play it cool, but the situation was quite embarrassing.

“Look who’s talking, Clyde.” Deadpanned Craig, ignoring Token’s comment about the bruise on his face.

“I am his bae. I am allowed to do that.” Clyde reasoned as he sat up on the bed; Token sitting right next to him with his hands buried in his face.

“Just shoot me…” Token sighed; his ears starting to turn red. The deep red blush couldn’t even be concealed by his dark skin.

“Despite you living in a big fancy mansion, it is pretty easy to get in. You should consider looking the windows sometimes, you know.” Commented Craig with a lopsided grin.

“Did your dad beat you again? Did he find out about Tweek being pregnant!!?” Clyde asked franticly.

“He doesn’t know. We just had an argument because he treated my mom like rubbish again. I don’t wanna talk about it.” Craig sighed, putting the bag of crisps aside and rubbing his eyes. He was tired, and he could still feel his father’s first collide with his left eye, and the spot was still pounding.

“Does Tweek know?” Token questioned, opening his dresser to pull out a new shirt, since he had lost the one, he had been wearing, on his way to the bedroom.

“Of course not! He’d freak out if he saw me like this again.” Craig huffed. He couldn’t go back to Tweek with a big ass bruise to his left eye.

“So, that’s why you’re here.” Clyde stated, stretching his muscles.

“Did you and Tweek talk things out?” Token pried, interested whether they had talked about their issues.

“Hmmh.” Hummed the raven-haired alpha with a nod.

“And?” Token questioned, putting his weight on one foot and making a expectant gesture forward with his hand, asking his friend to continue and not just throw bits at him.

“He doesn’t want to keep the baby. We’ve called some clinics, but only one provided abortion. We had to schedule an appointment, though. It’s in two weeks.” Explained Craig with a neutral face. However, on the inside, he still felt conflicted.

“I am not gonna be an uncle?!” Clyde breathed out in disappointment, looking between Craig and Token.

“That’s the first thing you say?!” Token asked, hitting the brunette over the head. He wasn’t even shocked at all, which was the shocking thing here.

“Ouch! So mean…” whined Clyde, rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

“It’s for the better I guess.” Craig spoke up with an unnaturally solemn look on his face.

“I am sorry. I know you were really looking forward to having the baby.” Token sighed, smiling at his friend with sympathy and concern in his eyes.

“I would have made an amazing uncle.” Clyde piqued in, causing Token to sigh loudly and shaky his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Shut up, Clyde.” Craig said, shaking his head. Clyde had always been an idiot, but his nativity and obliviousness to the situation provided a welcome distraction because Craig didn’t really want to think about the appointment, he and Tweek had, in two weeks’ time. He didn’t think about the finality of ending the pregnancy.

“So, the two of you…are you a couple or are you just fuck buddies.” Laughed the black-haired alpha, pointing in between Token and Clyde.

**“We’re a couple.”**

**“We don’t know.”**

Clyde and Token said simultaneously and when they did so, they turned towards one another, confused.

“While you two try figure out what you are, I am gonna borrow some of your mum’s cosmetic products.” Craig announced, standing up from his spot, stopping at the doorway. “And by the way, having sexual intercourse right before a game brings bad luck, Clyde. And Token: two-timing people is a shitty move.” The raven-haired boy added, leaving the room while flipping the other two alpha’s the bird.

Clyde crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Token, whose answer had upset him quite a bit because the brunette had thought that it was clear from what they were doing that they were more than a ‘undetermined’.

**ooooo**

-2 hours earlier-

They have called several clinics and doctors, asking for information about abortion, but only two of them were willing to provide such services. The first one was out of question because they would have to wait six weeks for an appointment, which was ridiculous.

“And?” Tweek asked quietly, motionlessly sitting on his bed, watching Craig talking on the phone.

“We’ve got an appointment. It’s in two weeks, though.” The alpha explained, walking over to the omega, whose face fell.

“T-Two weeks?! What if m-my parents find out during that t-time? I can’t wait f-for another two weeks!!” Tweek ranted, gripping his head and pulling on his hair.

The omega was about to lose it. His parents couldn’t find out about it. If they did, they would surly insist on him keeping the baby.

“Honey, calm down.” Craig said in a soothing voice, stopping the blonde from tearing out his hair. “Everything’s fine. They won’t figure it out.”

“B-But I am already showing. What if I suddenly get huge?!”

“It’s barely visible. In fact, the bump is only visible when you take of your shirt.” The alpha explained, stroking over Tweek’s silky hair. Tweek’s hair had always been smooth, but it had gotten even softer.

“And it’s unlikely that you suddenly look super pregnant within only two weeks. Just cut down on the sweets, babe.” Craig winked, and the omega hit him over the head, glaring at him.

“You are an asshole.” The blonde pouted, but he cuddled into the alpha, nonetheless. He felt really sleepy, but he still had to call Kyle because his conscience was gnawing at him.

“Are you tired?” asked Craig, massaging the omega’s scalp with practiced hands and fluid motions.

“Hmmh.” Hummed Tweek; eyes falling shut while he pressed his face into the alpha’s shoulder.

“Then you should rest. I’ll go see my mom. She called me, so I’ll be gone for a while.” Craig said. His mother’s voice sounded strained, as if she were on the brink of tears, so he had to make sure that everything was alright.

“You’re coming back, right?” Tweek asked nervously; hands clinching onto Craig’s dress shirt.

“Of course. I’ll make it quick.” Promised the black-haired teen, planting a kiss on the omega’s forehead.

“D-Don’t tell your mom.” Tweek hushed out, stopping the alpha from getting about from the bed by holding onto his sleeve.

“Tell her what?” Craig asked with a puzzled look on his face; both eyebrows pinching together into a confused frown.

“Don’t tell her a-about the pregnancy.” Stated the blonde; his voice low and quiet and his eye franticly darting around in his room, as if someone else could possibly hear them talk.

“Why would I do that? We’ve already made our choice.” Craig answered, intrinsically knowing what the omega was low-key insinuating, and the silence that followed and Tweek’s reluctance to make eye contact just served as a confirmation. Ouch.

“Did you really think I’d tell my mom, so that she’d tell your parents in hopes that they’d oppose terminating the pregnancy.” The alpha gritted out slowly; his expression changing from confused to completely neutral, although the sting he felt was obvious.

“Thanks that you think so lowly of me.” Craig deadpanned, looking the omega dead in the eye.

“N-No. I didn’t mean it l-like that.” Tweek said; his voice meek and strained, averting his eyes.

“Sure.” The alpha drawled out in a bored voice. He couldn’t help it. He felt upset because Tweek thought him capable of doing such a thing.

“Stop b-being passive-aggressive towards me. I s-said I didn’t mean it that w-way! Am I not a-allowed to be concerned?!” argued the omega, feeling agitated for some reason.

“I get it. Let’s just drop it.” Craig sighed. He really didn’t want to fight again, and the blonde didn’t want to either.

“I really d-didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t. I don’t want you to be m-mad at me.” Tweek gritted out; eyes hidden behind his bangs.

“I am not mad. Don’t be upset.” Craig said calmly, trying to deescalate the situation, though it didn’t work.

“You’re making me upset!” Tweek suddenly shouted, and the alpha flinched away at the loudness of the omega’s voice, and the anger it transmitted.

“I am sorry. I get it.” Hushed Craig, reaching out his hand towards the blonde, so he could touch his face in a comforting gesture.

“NO! You clearly don’t!” yelled Tweek with tears swelling in his eyes, swatting the black-haired teen’s hand away. As soon as he had his outburst, he regretted it.

“I am sorry.” The omega whispered, hiding his face in his hands as he started sobbing. He didn’t mean to lash out at the alpha, who just wanted to calm him down. He didn’t want to be such an asshole. He just couldn’t control it, and the guilt he felt made it even worse.

“Come here.” Craig said soothingly, puling the omega into his arms, rocking him back and forth slightly. The alpha knew that Tweek didn’t mean to shout at him, and that it was mostly the blonde’s hormones making him react irritated in a matter of seconds.

“It’s okay.” The raven-haired boy hummed.

“H-How can you even s-stand me? I can’t even stand myself right now.” The omega uttered, breathing in Craig’s comforting and overwhelming scent.

“I wonder.” Craig chuckled, though it should actually be him asking Tweek that question.

**00000**

When Craig arrived at home, his mother opened the door. Upon seeing that the right side of her face had a slight greenish-yellow discolouring, the alpha balled his fist, biting the inside of his cheeks. She was smiling at him, pulling him into her arms as soon as she saw him, and Craig returned the hug, though he still felt frustrated because his mother was still putting up with his father, who was clearly still as abusive as he’d always been.

“Come in, come in. Where’s Tweek? I thought you were bringing him with you. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him.” She said with a smile; a smile that seemed genuine for once.

“I am not gonna bring him over when that stupid fuck is still living here.” Craig commented, cutting the chase immediately. He wasn’t going to ignore his father’s abusive tendencies.

“Craig, don’t talk about your father like that.” His mother sighed, shaking her head lightly in a reprimanding manner.

“Whatever.” Grunted the alpha. He really couldn’t care less.

They walked into the living room, which still looked as clean as always, though the wall to the kitchen had a small dent; probably the result from a fist colliding with the wall. Craig hadn’t been at home for some time, but he showed up every now and then, checking on his sister. However, he hadn’t seen his mother for about two weeks, and the dent hadn’t been there the last time he slept in his own bed, so the alpha concluded that his mom got the black eye at about the same time, the indenture happened.

“Look, who is showing his face.” The voice of his father commented as the man himself immerged from the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hands, taking a seat on the couch. Craig ignored the obnoxious statement.

“Are you hungry? There’s still dessert in the fridge. Do you want me to get you some?” his mother Laura asked in an attempt to de-escalate a situation that hadn’t even escalated yet.

“Nah, I am fine.” Craig assured her, but the expression on her face evidently told him that she’d have had preferred him having dessert. The alpha loved her baking, but he didn’t feel like having biscuits right now.

“You can get me another beer.” Thomas huffed, chucking the rest of the bottle down in one go and holding it out towards the omega to tell that she was supposed to clean up after him.

“Don’t you have legs? You just came from the kitchen. Get it yourself. She’s not your servant.” Craig spat out; his face remaining nonchalant and devoid of emotion.

“Watch your mouth boy.” Warned the older man; his tone as dark as his eyes. Then he turned towards his wife, shouting: “Why are you just standing there?! I gave you an order, didn’t I?”

The omega, startled from the loudness of her husband’s voice, flinched and took the empty bottle about to get what the man wanted.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” the ravenette hissed agitatedly, and even though his voice still sounded neutral and his mimic didn’t change one bit, it was quite obvious in his stance that he was angry.

“I talk to her however I want. She belongs to me.” The red-haired man stated with cold eyes, smacking the woman on her butt.

The derogatory action was disgusting, and it made Craig want to smash his father’s face in, so he wouldn’t look so smug anymore. The ginger-haired man had made the blonde uncomfortable, given her reaction and the embarrassed look on her face. She wasn’t happy.

“How da—” Craig started, but he couldn’t finish his sentence.

His father was treating his mom like an object. That kind of behaviour grossed Craig out. It was disturbing and something nobody should ever witness their father doing to anyone. It was mind-bogglingly weird, perturbing and unsettling all at once. How was he going to get that image and the vulgar smirk of his father out of his mind?

“Sweetie, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” Laura interjected, smiling at her son, although this time, it was obvious that her smile was forced because even though the corners of her mouth were turned upwards, her eyes were desperately trying to tell Craig that he should drop it and not provoke his father.

“Listen to your mother.” Thomas said in a mocking way. The ravenette had a hard time ignoring and tolerating this man’s crudeness.

“Sit down. I’ll get you some dessert. I’ve missed my baby. You have to tell me how you’ve been doing.” The omega continued in a chipper voice, rushing into the kitchen.

Craig reluctantly took a seat, making sure to be as far away from his father as possible. The only reason he didn’t leave immediately was because he loved his mom.

The two alphas sat in silence, neither of them acknowledging the other. The older man watched his son and then huffed, but Craig didn’t give him the gratification to draw a response out of him.

When his mother came back from the kitchen, she had another bottle of beer in one hand, and a plate with strawberry cheesecake, that she put in front of him, in the other hand.

“Here you are.” She said, sitting down next to her husband.

“So, how’s school? Have you been eating properly?” she asked in a concerned voice.

“School’s fine, and yes, I am eating properly.” Craig answered curtly.

“How’s Tweek doing?” she continued, but the black-haired alpha didn’t want to talk with her about Tweek when his father was in the room.

“He’s doing alright.”

“That’s good to hear. He’s such a sweet boy.” She cooed happily. It was nice seeing her smile. She’d liked Tweek the moment she met him, always asking about him and wanting to get to know the omega better.

“Hmmh.” Craig hummed in agreement, feeling out of place as he dug into the cake. It tasted delicious, but his mom had always been good at baking and cooking.

“I’ve got something that I wanted to give you.” She said, jumping up from the couch. She was about to leave, but her husband grabbed her arm, successfully preventing her from going anywhere. She hissed at the strong hold, and her eyebrows knitted together; her expression showing confusion, fear and pain.

“Where do you think you’re going? I didn’t give you permission to get up.” Thomas growled, and the omega flinched again, causing Craig to jump into action.

“Let go of her. She doesn’t need your permission. She’s free to do whatever the fuck she wants.” The black-haired alpha spat, getting in between his father and his mother, breaking the older man’s hold on her.

“Don’t anger me boy.” His father glowered dangerously.

“Or what? Are you going to hit me again? Or mom?” he asked mockingly, challenging the older alpha.

He probably shouldn’t do that because when his father was in a slightly inebriated state, then he was prone to lashing out more aggressively.

“SHUT YOUR DIRTY TRAP, YOU LITTLE PEST!” Thomas shouted furiously, and as predicted, he grabbed Craig by his collar, raising his fist. “I’LL BEAT SOME MANNERS INTO YOU!!” the man roared, but the teen just stared him dead in the eye with no emotions showing on his face.

“PLEASE, HE DIDN’T MEAN IT!” Laura screamed panickily, touching her husband’s arm, hoping he would let go of her son.

“He’s a useless piece of garbage that doesn’t deserve you. Stop excusing his abusive behaviour already. Wake up!!” Craig huffed, addressing his mother.

“It’s called parenting. You clearly need a beating, since you’re a disrespectful little brat.”

“If that’s what you call parenting, then you obviously failed. People like you who beat and hurt people to oppress and exercise control over them are nothing but scum. You don’t deserve respect!” Craig growled, and as soon as he finished, his father’s fist collided with his left eye. The force was enough to knock him over.

The man grabbed him again, and Craig was still too dizzy to properly react; however, before his father could continue his onslaught on his son, his mother suddenly pointed a gun at her husband.

“LET GO OF HIM!” She yelled with the gun in her hand; going into a shooting stance.

“What the hell.” Thomas muttered; his face confused, but he did let go of Craig, who dropped to the floor, covering his eye.

“Give me the gun, honey. You don’t want to hurt somebody.” The man said in a disturbingly soothing voice, getting closer to the woman holding the gun.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” She demanded angrily, not even thinking about dropping the gun. Craig didn’t even remember how she left to get a gun.

“Hone—”

“Don’t. Come. Any. Closer.” She warned unwaveringly. “Leave.” She said, pointing at the front door.

“What?!” the man asked puzzled, cocking his head to the side, not having expected her to order him to leave.

“I said LEAVE!” the omega yelled loudly, and the ginger-haired alpha complied, seeing that she would not put the gun down and even go as far as to actually use it.

Craig watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes, and to say that he was stunned speechless would probably be an understatement. He was quite shocked actually.

“Mom?” He asked, but his mother didn’t react, still pointing the gun at the door, even though her husband had already left. “Mom. You can put down the gun now. He’s gone.” The raven-haired teen stated, getting up from the floor, despite his sore eye, and walking over to his mother.

He put his hand on the gun, applying pressure to her hand, so that he would take the weapon down, simultaneously pulling her out of her rigid state. She instantly dropped the gun to the floor, cradling her son’s face.

“Why are you always provoking your father?” she asked, and the alpha scoffed.

“Seriously? You’re still protecting him?”

“Let me get you an ice pack.” She sighed, hugging him tightly before she went into the kitchen to get him an ice pack.

Craig was grateful that his sister wasn’t home, though he doubted that she didn’t know what was going on. Despite not having ever been in the crossfire, she had to be suffering a lot. Craig; however, was tired of trying to have a conversation about his father with his mom because it seemed like the omega would never ever leave that man, no matter what he did. She had kicked him out today, but tomorrow, the situation would be the same again. His father would order his mother around, and she would let him do so because nothing ever changed.

**00000**

Kyle got home, internally feeling excited about the game tonight, not only because of how it would end, but also of how the rest of the night would unfold between him and the alpha. Besides, the omega was going to wear Stan’s jersey to the game, which made him all giddy inside because it would show everyone that the alpha was with him, hopefully reminding every other omega there that Stan was taken and that they should better back off.

At first, Kyle found the tradition, and the way lots of omegas would fixate on being ‘chosen’ to wear a football player’s jersey, stupid and unnecessary. I was just another way to create a competition that was pointless and mindless. It had become a status symbol because most of the time, only the popular ones would be given a jersey. Its harmful implication was apparent. However, Stan had giving his jersey to Kyle because they were a couple, and the omega secretly really wanted it.

So, as of now, Kyle was standing in front of his mirror, looking at himself and Stan’s jersey that was way too big on him. He was practically swimming in it. The omega was only wearing underwear, and the jersey was going to his knees and also falling off his shoulders, revealing almost everything. The ginger figured that he definitely had to wear another shirt beneath it because otherwise, he would have to walk around half-naked – which he didn’t want to do, and his father would never let him see the game if he showed so much skin, or skin at all. Imagining his dad’s nagging voice made him roll his eyes in annoyance.

Their relationship was still rocky, and Kyle refused to exchange more than one-word answers with him, unless he’d finally accept that he and Stan were serious; that it wasn’t just a quick teenage romance thing. The omega suspected that it wasn’t so much that his father had an issue with Stan, he just took issue in Kyle having a relationship in general. He just didn’t want him to grow up.

“What are you doing?” Ike asked, bursting into his room without knocking. Again. Like he always did.

“Waah!” Kyle screeched, trying to cover himself up by pushing a hoodie, that he got hold of, against his chest.

“What the fuck, Ike! Can’t you knock?!” asked the omega exaggeratingly; a small blush of embarrassment appearing on his face.

“Oh. Hold on.” Ike said, stepping out and closing the door again. Kyle heard a brief but determined knock and rolled his eyes at his brother, who then entered again after doing what his older brother wanted him to do.

“What are you doing?” the boy repeated his former question with an all-knowing grin on his voice; a grin for which Kyle would like to smack him in the face.

“Nothing.” Muttered the omega, still embarrassed by his own eager behaviour to wear Stan’s jersey.

“So, Kyle, who once said, I quote: ‘omegas who obsess over wearing a stupid jersey are intellectually challenged and just contribute to further sexualising omegas. It’s not a method that should be used to lift team spirit.’, is now taking part in the tradition.” Ike mocked, mimicking his voice and body language.

“I am wearing it because Stan asked me to.” The omega argued, crossing his arms over his chest while still clinching onto the hoodie.

“And you reluctantly agreed.” The alpha said with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face.

“Okay. I am a hypocrite.” Kyle sighed, turning his head away to sulk.

“Obviously.” Nodded Ike, enjoying making fun of his older brother.

“I want to wear it because it’s Stan’s. It even smells like him.” The omega stated with a giggle, letting go of the hoodie to smell the jersey.

“Eww. I didn’t need to witness that. Now I have to wash out my eyes with acid.” Ike commented, making a disgusted face at his brother’s actions and his love-sick expression.

“Oh, shut up.” Kyle laughed, rolling his eyes. “Are you going to watch the game too?”

“Yeah. Everyone’s watching it. I guess I am succumbing to peer pressure.” Sighed Ike theatrically, shrugging his shoulders.

“Do you think that mom and dad would let me sleep over at Stan’s?” asked the ginger, looking at his brother and waiting for his answer.

“Absolutely not.” Instantly answered, making a crossing motion in front of him with his arms to show that there was no way their parents would allow that.

“There’s going to be an after-party. Maybe if Tweek’s there too, mom will say yes.” Suggested Kyle, trying to eventually think of a mutually acceptable compromise, in order to be able to spend time with Stan alone.

“I doubt it, but you can try. She’s seems to be weirdly fond of your blonde friend and that moron that you call your boyfriend.” Pointed out Ike, and with that, Kyle kicked him out.

**_Mild Sexual Content Warning_ **

The omega closed the door behind him and slid down; his hand griping the front of the jersey. He smiled to himself, thinking about how the alpha had pressed himself against him. It made him feel warm inside and his belly coil with desire. Kyle stood up and locked the door behind him, checking two more times that the door was actually closed. Then he walked to his bed and laid down.

He pushed the jersey up over his nipples and pressed the jersey against his nose to inhale Stan’s musky scent that was lingering on it. Then he wiggled out of his boxer shorts, sliding his hand down to grip the base of his penis, starting to jerk himself off while imagining the alpha’s hands exploring his body, playing with his nipples and his slick hole while whispering sweet-nothings into his ear.

He moved his hand up and down his erect shaft while his other hand moved towards his twitching and slick-producing entrance. He breathed in Stan’s pheromones, reminiscing the feeling of the alpha’s hands on his body earlier that day. Kyle could feel Stan’s breath on his neck; he could feel his fingers entering his hole. It was driving him closer and closer to the edge.

The omega pushed his fingers inside, though they weren’t as thick and long as the alpha’s. He moved them in and out and massaged his inner walls while his other hand was working up and down his cock that was laying flush on his stomach.

Kyle orgasmed embarrassingly fast as he replayed Stan’s aroused voice in his head. His splot of cum leaked out his slit onto his naked thighs, and the omega threw his hand into his pillow, closing his eyes and enjoying the past-orgasm bliss.

The ginger laid there, breathing in and out heavily; chest falling and rising. After realising that he had just masturbated while thinking about Stan, he jumped up, feeling embarrassed. He’d never really touched himself, and the only things that came close to what he had just done were his wet dreams about the alpha, but they didn’t occur as frequently anymore as they started having sex.

Kyle didn’t have time to dwell on that; however, since his ringing phone pulled him out of his embarrassed rant that was going on in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the chapter up because otherwise it would have taken me longer to post it. I hope you liked this chapter!<3 Leave comments and kudos if you like! I am always open to crticism ;-D
> 
> I'll post chapter 25 on the 1oth of August +- 2 days. :*


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 is finally up. Took a little longer, since I decided to not split it up in two parts. I actually wanted to post it three days ago, but I kept editing, so the update was posponed.  
> There's going to be a sexual content warning as always!

“What’s up Tweek?” Kyle answered the phone, putting it on speaker and laying it onto the bed.

“N-Nothing really.” Tweek’s nervous voice echoed through the speaker.

“What’s wrong?” Kyle felt that there was something off since he had spoken to him in the bathroom, but he hadn’t addressed it yet because he didn’t want to upset the blonde omega. “You wanna talk about it?” the ginger offered; his voice gentle and even.

“Something happened.” Tweek said, and Kyle could practically feel his friend’s anxiety through the phone.

“What happened? When? Are you okay?” the red-haired omega asked alarmed, putting his phone into his hand and sitting up, so he could directly speak into it. Now he was getting rather concerned.

“I’m…today on the roof. I…” the blonde started; his voice shaky and he stopped several times.

“What’s with the roof? What happened?” Kyle asked again, this time more franticly and with more pressure.

“Ehm…Davíd and I we t-talked, and I felt less u-upset and…” Tweek continued but fell silent again.

“Tweek, please get to the point. You’re freaking me out.” The ginger said. He just needed to know.

“We almost k-kissed. I almost let him k-kiss me.” The blonde confessed, and by the tone of his voice Kyle could sense that Tweek was on the brink of tears.

The redhead let a deep breath, that had been trapped in his lungs, escape his mouth. He needed to process the information first, blinking as he thought over the blonde’s words.

“Ehm…Nothing really happened right? You didn’t kiss.” Kyle didn’t get it. Tweek said ‘almost’, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. It made him wonder whether Tweek thought that it was some form of cheating.

“Y-You don’t understand. I was a-about to cheat on Craig. I just…I feel so g-guilty right now.” Tweek muttered; he sounded frustrated.

“You’re right. I don’t get it. The point is that you didn’t cheat on him. There’s no need for you to feel guilty.” Explained the redhead, hoping to be of any help, despite not knowing what to say.

“B-But I thought about kissing Davíd for a moment. I can’t be thinking about k-kissing another alpha.” Tweek ranted, unconsciously raising his voice.

“Ehm,” Kyle started; he was at a loss of words, which seldom ever happened. “You should just forget about it.” What kind of half-assed advice was that?! Kyle used to do better on giving advice.

“H-Have you ever thought about kissing someone other than S-Stan?” Tweek asked, and the ginger bit down on his lip because he hadn’t. He’d only ever thought of kissing Stan. The realisation made him blush.

“Our situations are different. I don’t think they’re really comparable.” The red-haired omega said, trying to avoid answering. His answer wouldn’t be helpful to Tweek.

“You haven’t, right.” The blonde stated; his voice neutral this time. “W-What if Craig finds out that I...”

“He won’t. Just don’t tell him. Your relationship is stabilising again, so it wouldn’t be wise to tell him something that’s rather irrelevant to mention. You don’t have any feelings for Davíd, so it doesn’t matter what almost happened because nothing happened; and the fact that you put a stop to it should tell you that you don’t have anything to feel sorry or bad for.” Kyle answered. He didn’t know what else to say to his friend.

“B-But then I’d be lying to him again.” Tweek remarked, and Kyle could hear him shuffling around.

“It’s not lying if you don’t tell him. It’s withholding information.” Commented Kyle. Wow. He sounded like Bebe right now.

“I can’t see no d-difference.” The blonde responded after a brief pause.

“Tweek. Look. If you want to tell him that you thought about kissing someone else and that you and Davíd almost kissed, then fine. Go ahead. But I don’t think it’s a good idea. Your thoughts are your own. Craig doesn’t need to know everything that’s going on in your head and you don’t know everything that’s going on in Craig’s head.”

That’s just how things were. Wasn’t anyone entitled to have some privacy, even if they were in a committed relationship? Having a partner didn’t mean you had to give account for every little detail in your life. The desire to want to know the person you love in and out is always big, and Kyle wasn’t any different. He’d rather have Stan confide in him than anyone else, but he also wanted the alpha to do it on his own accord. The ginger was aware that he himself tended to get jealous, so he understood why Tweek would want to tell Craig. It was a matter of trust. So, maybe Kyle should advice Tweek to talk about it.

“I just d-don’t know. I am constantly thinking about it. He was worried and had been looking f-for me the entire time while I was hiding on the r-roof, talking to Davíd when I was s-supposed to talk about these things w-with Craig.” Tweek explained rather upset.

“So, it’s not really the almost smooch that has you feel guilty but the fact that you were more comfortable talking about your concerns and feelings with another alpha.” Kyle concluded, and the blonde fell quiet again; the only thing the ginger could hear was his breathing.

“Maybe it’s b-both.” The blonde breathed out in a broken voice after a while.

“I s-shouldn’t have felt more at ease with D-Davíd than Craig. It was just nice t-talking to someone who d-didn’t instantly tell me that **I** had to make a decision. It’s putting too much p-pressure on me!”

It overwhelmed him and talking to Davíd had put him more at ease. However, Tweek felt like he had misjudged Craig, accusing him of things he’d never do. He shouldn’t have thought the alpha capable of forcing him to keep the baby.

“I am sorry, Tweek. I didn’t know you felt pressured. I just wanted you to know that I am on your side.” Kyle uttered out, embarrassed about his own behaviour. He didn’t even notice that he had made his fellow omega uncomfortable.

“I am just so c-confused, and I am scared that…my parents will notice that I am, you know. The a-appointment is two weeks aw-ay. By then I’ll be 6 weeks preg—n’t,” Tweek mumbled out the last part, so that it was barely audible, and then his panicky voice went silent.

Kyle was quiet too. Again, looking for words that would comfort his friend, words of advice.

“Mhm…I assume you didn’t get an earlier one.” Kyle stated, and Tweek hummed in agreement.

“The only thing you can do right now is wait those two weeks.”

“B-But my parents…”

“Your parents are barely at home. They are at the coffee shop most of the time.”

“Ngh…”

“Will I be seeing you at the game tonight?” Kyle asked, changing the topic, so that Tweek’s mind wouldn’t be constantly on his current predicament.

“I don’ know. Craig wanted to see it because of Clyde, but I probably w-won’t go. E-Everyone will just be staring at me. The whole school k-knows by now.” Tweek muttered into the phone; his voice meek and low.

“I doubt that me telling you that in high school, people are always going to be hungry for gossip will lift your mood because you don’t like being the centre of attention or their #1 topic, but know that I am on your side.” Kyle said. He couldn’t blame the blonde omega for not wanting to go because high schoolers could be horrible. High School was either a bad experience or a good; there was no in-between.

“Thank you, Kyle. I—. I g-gotta go.” Tweek started, but the creaking of his door opening got his attention, so he hung up.

The redhaired omega stared at his phone, contemplating whether he should call Tweek again. His fingers slid over the touch screen, hovering above the numbers. Kyle eventually decided against it, and laid back on his bed, turning to the side and snuggling into his pillow.

His mind wandered back to what he had been doing and then to the things he said to Stan a few hours ago. The fact that he had masturbated, and the fact that they might be having sex tonight without a condom kept occupying his thoughts, making his face glow up in a bright and deep red colour. He told the alpha that he could do what he wanted with him, and the idea made him nervous and excited at the same time. He hadn’t expected himself to be this bold, even though he was a quite straight-forward person. Sex was still new to him, and most of the time, he didn’t really know how to go about it, and how to initiate things. Stan on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted, and he wasn’t shy about it either, unlike Kyle, who at times could die of embarrassment by just getting naked in front of the alpha. The omega just didn’t really feel sexy, while Stan practically oozed sex appeal and confidence when it came to those kinds of things. Should Kyle ask Google, the wisest of all searching machines, for advice in terms of sex? Or was it a bad idea?

The omega didn’t think twice about it and jumped upright from the bed, scanning his room for his laptop. He found it comfortably sitting on his desk, so he got it. Then he went back to the bed and resumed his former seating position again.

He opened the browser, opting to stare at the four-coloured logo of the searching machine. What was he supposed to type in?

Kyle pondered about a suitable question for a while, but before typing it in, he turned his head around, making sure his door is closed, even though he knew that it was. It was locked for obvious reasons. He couldn’t have lived with the shame and embarrassment if his mother, brother – or dear god – father would had walked in on him masturbating.

Then he entered _‘How to be good in bed’_

Quite a number of results were shown, and the omega clicked on the first one: a magazine article about being more vocal when it came to sexual intercourse.

Kyle skimmed through the article, but he didn’t really get any information from it; other than it stating that conversation was key blah blah blah.

He clicked on the next link, and the article practically encouraged him to play with himself, to pretend to be someone else and to talk to himself, which wasn’t really helpful either.

After some unsuccessful research, the omega changed his search entry, typing in: _‘Tips on sex for omegas’_

He felt stupid for searching such things, but he did it anyway, intending to erase his search history at least twice afterwards.

Kyle probably shouldn’t have put the word _‘omega’_ and _‘sex’_ in one sentence because he was instantly bombarded with various links to pornography websites. The omega huffed in annoyance, filtering out the results that weren’t porn.

Then he clicked on a link on the second page, opening it and reading trough it. According to the article, alphas like to be in control of the omega, dirty talk and role plays? At that point, Kyle gave up. He opened a new tab, closed the other one and deleted his search history. Trice.

The redhead looked at the clock. It was almost a quarter before 6, and the game was beginning at 7 o’clock. That still gave him enough time to try talk his mother into letting him attend the party that was held afterwards, regardless of whether the team brought back a win or loss. He might be able to convince her if he told her that it wasn’t a ‘party’ party by any means, since alcohol was strictly forbidden by the teachers, though Kyle doubted that they would really keep an eye on things if Kenny spiked the punch. The omega had half an hour before his dad came home, who would definitely say ‘no’.

Kyle approached his mother, who was sitting on the couch, reading. He stopped in front of her, swaying back and forth on the balls of his foot until his mom put the book down and acknowledged his presence, staring right back at him.

“What is it Kyle?” she asked, and the omega pursed his lips.

“You know that tonight our school’s football team has an important game, right?” The omega had to use a systematic approach.

“Yes, I do. You already have permission to go.” She stated, picking her book back up.

“And after the game, the team and some of the students meet up and—”

“You mean there’s going to be a party.” The beta stated simply, interrupting her son mid-sentence.

“I wouldn’t call it a party. It’s more of a friendly get-together.” Kyle said.

“Your rephrasing things won’t change my mind. The answer is no. You know what I think of parties.” Sheila answered, picking her book up again.

“The teachers will be there, and there won’t be any alcohol served.” Kyle said, pleading with his mother who sighed while rubbing her eyes.

“Your father won’t like the idea, and I don’t like it either. It was already hard enough to convince him to let you go see the game without him joining you.” She sighed.

“But I’ll be with my friends. Tweek, Bebe and Wendy will also be there, and Stan.” The omega noted, then his eyes fell on Ike who was just dragging himself down the stairs. “Ike is going with me too.”

“Ike?” the beta questioned, and Ike too looked confused.

“Me?” the alpha asked, pointing a finger at himself. He wasn’t planning on watching a game that’s known for its many head injuries.

“Yes, Ike. You said you wanted to see it; don’t you remember our conversation from before?” the omega nodded at his little brother expectantly, waiting for him to confirm what Kyle had just said.

“I can’t really recall having had that kind of conversation with you.” Ike uttered, though upon seeing the dangerous glow in his brother’s eyes, he cleared his throat: “Ahh…yes now I remember. How could I forget that?”

“When does this ‘friendly get-together’ start?” the beta asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

“At about 10 pm.” Answered Kyle.

“That’s past Ike’s curfew.” Sheila mentioned, and Ike was internally relieved to not have to tag along, watching his brother and his moron of a boyfriend be all over each other, acting all cutesy together.

“Please.” The omega begged with wide eyes, folding his hands together in a pleading gesture.

“Ah…” she sighed; the book resting on her lap. “If your father agrees, then you can stay for a bit, but I want you back before midnight.” The beta said, and Kyle’s hopeful face fell. His dad was never going to be difficult again.

The omega sat on the kitchen table, waiting for the clock to hit 6:15. He had been going through every possible scenario in his head for the past 20 minutes, pondering about a way to bring the question up to his father.

He heard the lock click, and his head swiftly turned around to the source of it.

“I am home!” the alpha called out, entering the house and putting his briefcase aside.

“Welcome home.” Sheila said, but Kyle didn’t say anything. He just pursed his lips and frowned in annoyance. He was still somewhat mad at his father.

While Gerald prepared himself some tea, warming up his dinner, the omega seized the opportunity to ask his dad for permission.

“Dad?” the omega asked innocently, stopping in front of his father.

“Mmmh.” Gerald responded, though he didn’t face him.

“Me and my friends wanted to meet up for a little bit after the game. Not for lon—.” Of course, his father would immediately say no.

“Your curfew is 10, so no. That’s what we agreed upon.” The alpha stated, curtly and simply.

“It’s only going to be 2 hours longer.” Explained the omega, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. It would only make things more difficult.

“You’re asking me for permission to attend a party. I know how things go. I was once a student too. That’s too late. I already gave you permission to stay until 10, and I can easily withdraw that permission again.” His father continued; now looking at Kyle.

“Mom already said yes.” The redhead remarked, and his dad’s movements suddenly stopped.

“What?!” The alpha had an incredulous look on his face. Then he got up and stormed from the kitchen into the living room.

“You can’t just extend his curfew and allow him to go to a party. A party!” the man said with a slightly raised voice.

“Gerald, he’s going to be with his friends. Stan’s going to be with him too. He’ll be home before midnight.” The beta explained, not calling her son out on telling the alpha that she had already said ‘yes', even though she didn’t really do that.

At the mention of Stan’s name, the alpha’s eye started to twitch. He didn’t like hearing that at all. It made him grow even more alarmed.

“Then it’s a definite no, then.” Gerald stated sternly with a disapproving expression on his face.

“But da—.”

“No means no, Kyle. I am sick and tired of your constant rebellion.” The alpha went on, not even letting the omega finish his sentence. Like always.

“That’s not fair!” vocally protested Kyle, sulking and feeling the tears brick in his eyes.

“Lower your voice.” Warned Gerald, pointing his finger at his son in a reprimanding manner while letting the other one simple rest on his side.

“Let him be. I said it was okay for him to stay with his friends a little longer. There are teacher watching the students, and there’s going to be a strict ban on alcohol. I just don’t want our son to go without our permission or sneak out at the middle of the night again.” The beta explained calmly, and the alpha’s attention turned towards her again.

“You can’t just make these kinds of decisions without me. He needs rules! The next time he is going to ask to have a sleep over, doing what not with that boy.” Ranted the alpha furiously.

“His name is Stan.” Kyle piqued in, tired of his father referring to Stan as ‘that boy’.

“You’re giving him too much freedom.” Gerald angrily accused his wife.

“And you’re giving him none at all.” Ike commented with a bored look on his face from across the room, sipping on a can of coke. Listening to his family fight all the time was getting on his nerves. He just wanted some god damn peace. He was sick of the awkward tension in the air between his father and Kyle; he was sick of his parent’s constant disagreements, and he was tired of being subjected to it on an almost daily basis.

“I am getting it from everyone. The three of you are always taking each other’s sides and turn against me, making me out to the fucking bad guy, here!” the alpha yelled, slamming his cup on the desk, storming off to lock himself inside his office.

“No swearing in this home. That applies to you too, mister.” Sheila yelled back, going after him to try and calm the alpha down.

The omega blinked. Now he did feel kind of sorry for his father. He hadn’t expected him to take it this hard.

“Let him sulk. He’s going to get over it.” Ike said, and Kyle nodded his head. He didn’t want to know how the dinner at the Marsh farm would go. He just hoped that his father would finally start to accept that he and Stan weren’t going to split up.

“Although you could have been a bit more considerate.” The 11-year-old added then. It wasn’t like he was siding with their dad, but Kyle was prone to being insensitive. Ike just wanted his family to not be on each other’s throat all the time, understanding; however, that their dad was being unreasonable.

“What do you mean by that? It’s not my fault dad’s being overdramatic about everything. You can’t accuse me of being inconsiderate when he’s the one acting rude towards me. He’s the one throwing insults at me all the time!” Kyle gritted out. He had a deep frown on his face, and he wasn’t pleased by having his little brother practically call him selfish. He wasn’t.

“Don’t be mad Kyle. It’s just that you always want things to go your way. You rarely accept compromises, and lately you’ve been acting a lot on impulse.” The raven-haired boy noted carefully; he didn’t want to pick a fight after all. He just wanted to call his brother out on his rash behaviour. He was stating facts, since Kyle had been getting into verbal arguments and physical altercations in school a lot. It just worried Ike.

“So, you’re taking his side now?!” Kyle sounded pissed. He couldn’t believe his little brother was switching sides.

“I am not. It’s just mentally tiring to be exposed to your and dad’s constant fighting. And mom and dad have been fighting a lot more often recently. I don’t like that.” That’s just how Ike felt. It was taking a toll on him too.

“You’re basically saying that I am being selfish for demanding some freedom.” Kyle blatantly said; his tone flat.

“That’s not what I was implying, and you know that.” Ike said. Now he was the one getting upset here.

“Whatever.” Kyle huffed, turning around to leave.

“You’re not being fair either. Since when have you become so god damn brittle that you can’t even take constructive criticism anymore?!”

“I am not brittle…” the omega answered, but his angry scowl was wiped off his face when he saw Ike’s shaken expression.

The boy was sniffing, and his eyes filled with tears. His hands were balled into fist and pressed to the side of his small body; his shoulders shaking. He looked just like the little boy he actually was, despite his mature mind. But at times such as these when he was upset, Kyle saw the vulnerability of a child, and seeing his baby brother like this broke his heart.

The omega didn’t mean to bring Ike to tears. He hadn’t thought about his words, and now he realised that he had been acting inconsiderately. Ike just wanted him to take the emotions and feelings of other people into consideration. Now he felt bad.

“I am sorry Ike. I shouldn’t have taken offense in what tried to tell me so easily. I am sorry.” The omega said, rushing to the boy and pulling him into a hug.

“I don’t w-want you to b-be angry with me.” The alpha sniffled into Kyle’s chest, clinging onto the redhead’s back, digging his nails into the fabric of his shirt.

“I am sorry. You were right. I can be quite insensitive…” muttered the omega into Ike’s hair, kissing the top of the boy’s head while tightening the hug.

“You can be a-a stubborn a-asshole…” Ike mumbled, and Kyle huffed out a small laugh, comforting his baby brother by massaging his sculp.

**ooooo**

The door creaked open, and the blonde’s head swiftly turned towards the door and toward the intruder. He hung up the phone, and he was relieved when Craig – not his parents – entered the room.

“Hey honey,” the alpha greeted with a box in his hands. “I’ve got you cream puffs. You love cream puffs.”

“It’s gonna m-make me fat.” Mumbled the omega, though his mouth did water at the mention of cream puffs.

“Leaves more for me then.” answered the alpha, throwing himself onto the bed next to Tweek. He tore the box open and put one of the treats into his mouth while the omega watched him with envy in his eyes. The blonde really wanted one too, but if he started with one, he’d likely eat the whole box.

“Who was that on the phone?” asked Craig blankly while shoving two cream puffs at once in his mouth.

“I was t-talking to Kyle.” Answered the omega, and the alpha hummed.

Tweek was intently staring at the delicious-looking cream puffs, and the salvia in his mouth started flooding. His cravings for sweets had intensified tenfold, and it was hard for him watching Craig eat the treats that the alpha had brought for him.

“What t-took you so long? Did it go well?” Tweek asked, his attention; however, was on the food.

Craig hesitated before giving the blonde an answer, nibbling on the sweet treat in his hand, looking like he was contemplating how to respond.

“Same old shit, I guess. But my mom did kick my dad out, even threatened him with a gun.” The black-haired teen said, falling back on the bed.

“WITH A GUN!!” Tweek shrieked; his eyes wide. Why would she threaten someone with a gun?

“He was being an asshole; started to get violent.” Craig explained, unfazed like it had happened 1000 times.

“Are you o-okay?” The omega took Crag’s face into his hands, examining him with scrutinising eyes. “Are you wearing make-up?”

Tweek rubbed at the spot below the alpha’s eye until the blue discolouration was visible.

“Don’t freak out. I told you my dad got physical. Don’t worry too much. It’s fine.” The raven-haired teen rambled on, turning his face away, but the omega couldn’t just not freak out.

“Does it hurt? Do you n-need some ice? I get you some ice and ointment and maybe some plasters.”

The omega stood up, shooting out of the room without even listening to Craig’s answer. When he got back, the alpha was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Tweek to return. He didn’t utter a word when the blonde rubbed the balm onto the slightly swollen bruise beneath the alpha’s eye. The he put the patch on it, forcing Craig to cool it.

“Thanks.” Craig smiled, pressing the cold ice pack against his cheek.

Tweek actually wanted to talk about it, but he knew by Craig’s posture that the other teen didn’t want to. Maybe he should just wait until the alpha was ready and opened up about it himself, which was why Tweek didn’t pry any further, even though he was curious and extremely worried.

“P-Promise me this is the last time y-you look like this. I hate seeing you hurt. It hurts me t-too.” The omega whispered in a tiny voice.

“I’ll try.” The alpha whispered back, pressing a small and gentle kiss to Tweek’s forehead.

After ten minutes of cooling the area, the alpha put the ice pack down; his hand reaching into the box again and asked: “Are you sure you don’t want any?”

Tweek stared at Craig and twirled one of his blonde locks around his fingers in an attempt to not give in to his cravings; he ultimately failed and grabbed the box out of the alpha’s hands. The omega sulked while shoving the cream puffs into his mouth.

“You’re cute when you’re sulking.” Craig laughed, sitting up to caress Tweek’s face.

“You’re f-fattening me up.” Grumbled the omega as he fixed the other boy with a glare.

“This isn’t going to make you fat.” The alpha commented with an amused smile on his face. Tweek liked seeing Craig smile, since he wasn’t the type of person to smile very often.

“Hmpf.” The blonde huffed, though he did finish the box in no time.

“Isn’t it a-a good thing that your m-mom kicked your dad out?” Tweek wondered, unsure as to why Craig didn’t look like it was a good thing.

“She’s gonna forgive him anyway.” The alpha drawled, hugging the omega from behind and laying his head onto the blonde’s shoulder.

“Waah! What a-are you doing?” Tweek squeaked out, and Craig look confused: “I am hugging you.”

The alpha’s flat hands rested on the small swell of Tweek’s stomach while he buried his face into the blonde’s neck. Craig had that itching in his fingers; the weird urge to touch his pregnant omega’s belly. He just couldn’t help it.

“I c-can see that. Just don’t touch my belly. I-It’s making me uncomfortable.” The omega uttered; his face covered by the blonde strands that had fallen into his face. He was avoiding eye contact.

The alpha retreated his hands immediately, placing them on the omega’s chest instead. “Sorry.” Craig muttered, snuggling his face into Tweek, covering the omega with his scent.

“Your chest’s a bit swollen.” Craig then whispered, applying a bit of pressure.

“Ngh ouch! D-Don’t do that either.” Tweek said, pushing the alpha’s hands away. He neither wanted Craig to touch his protruding stomach nor his slightly swollen nipples – an early symptom that often occured in pregnant omegas.

“Geez.” The alpha muttered, ultimately letting go of the omega completely, opting to resume his previous position.

Tweek stared at the alpha, who was quietly laying on his bed. His eyes were closed, and his arms crossed behind his head. He could hear Craig’s even breaths, and creeped closer to him. The blonde then crawled into Craig’s lap, putting his head onto the ravenette’s chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

The alpha’s arms sneaked around Tweek’s waist, and the boy let out a content sigh. “The game starts in about an hour.”

“Do we h-have to go? Can’t we just stay here?” the blonde asked, placing a kiss onto the alpha’s collar bone.

“Well, I promised Clyde to watch the game, but if you don’t want to then we don’t need to go. He’ll understand.” Craig did promise the brunette that they’d watch him play, but if Tweek didn’t feel like going then Craig was sure Clyde wouldn’t hold it against him. After all, Token and Jimmy were still there to see the game.

“Do y-you want to see it?” asked Tweek; his blonde locks tickling the alpha’s nose.

“Yeah actually I do, but it won’t be the last game, so we can stay here tonight.” The black-haired teen answered. Maybe staying here would be the better option.

Tweek contemplated for a moment, but then he decided that they should probably go, since Craig made a promise to Clyde. “T-Then let’s go to the g-game. Kyle and the other’s will be there too, so…”

Craig hummed in response and started kissing down Tweek’s neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin there while one of his hands rested on the omega’s butt.

Tweek giggled, getting goose bumps from the sensation, ducking his head back to escape the tickling feeling.

“Ngh it tickles.” The blonde laughed, and the alpha stopped after he had sucked a fat hickey into Tweek’s skin. Craig then breathed in the omega’s scent and hugged him tightly.

“Let’s stay like this for a while.” The black-haired teen whispered, and Tweek nodded, returning the hug and kissing the alpha onto the lips.

The omega enjoyed their skin-ship, and for the first time, his mind wasn’t racing. He just felt content, despite the crippling anxiety he had felt before when he pondered over telling the alpha what happened on the roof. Now; however, he completely dismissed that thought, deciding that it would be better to just follow Kyle’s advice. There was no need to feel guilty. He didn’t kiss Davíd, after all. Tweek sighed; the pregnancy was making him react even more emotionally than usual.

**ooooo**

Kyle was standing on the bleachers amidst of a crowd of other people; his friends among them. The omega had felt the stares when Stan waved at him as he stepped onto the field. At least Stan did it normally, unlike Clyde who had widely flailed his arms around like a little kid and screamed the names of his friend at the top of his lungs.

A lot of people came to watch the game, and also a lot of parents were there; the loudest of them all was probably Stan’s father who was cheering his son on with a beer in his hand while wearing a fan foam finger that read: ‘Go Cows’. The omega could see that Stan felt embarrassed by his dad’s behaviour, since he face palmed the front of his helmet, shaking his head while turning around.

“Wow, Stan’s d-dad seems to be really into the g-game.” Tweek whispered towards Kyle.

“Yeah. Stan warned me that his dad might behave like one of these hardcode fans.” Kyle answered. Randy was a weird guy.

Kyle watched the game with mixed feelings, flinching away every now and then when someone was tackled to the ground; the sound of the player’s colliding protective equipment was deafening. He could practically feel the impact rip through his own bones. Although, he did have to admit that Stan looked really cool while passing the ball.

“W-Wait. What were the rules again?” Bebe asked, squinting her eyes at the field.

“To put it simply, you just try to make points by either passing, kicking or carrying the ball into the opponent’s end zone.” Craig said in a bored tone.

“Gah! It looks so brutal.” Tweek commented, clinging onto Craig while tearing his eyes away after another player hit the ground while trying to score a point.

“That’s probably the reason so many people love the game.” Token commented.

“I am getting confused by all these position changes.” Bebe said, rubbing her eyes. Even though she was on the cheerleading team and had Wendy explain her the rules multiple times, she tended to forget them anyway.

“Why are you here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be cheering on the team? Wendy is giving you that peculiar look of hers.” Craig remarked, pointing at her cheerleader get-up she was wearing and then at Wendy.

“I am taking a break.” The blonde answered, waving at Wendy, who looked annoyed that Bebe had just disappeared.

“You suck at your job.” Kyle commented, and the blonde girl’s response was to throw popcorn at him.

“What’s Clyde’s p-position?” Tweek asked curiously.

“He’s the running back right now, since our team is on the offense.” Craig answered, and Token finished by explaining what the position entailed.

“He’s basically the player who runs with the football.”

The game went on with both teams unwilling to lose. In the end; however, the Cows did win, and the people on the bleachers celebrated, even Kyle couldn’t hold back his excitement as he jump up and cheered.

He carefully stepped down the tribune, squeezing through the crowd of happily celebrating audience. He saw Stan standing on the field, and Kyle made his way towards him, tapping him on the shoulders when he reached the alpha.

“Congratulations.” The redhead said, and Stan kissed him, lifting him up for a moment to twirl him around.

“I hope you remember what you promised.” The alpha whispered into the omega’s ear; his voice husky and his breath warm. Kyle could feel the other boy’s sweat transfer onto his clothes.

“I knew my jersey would look good on you.” Stan commented, looking the omega up and down while licking his lips. Due to the physically straining exercise, Kyle was hit full force with Stan’s sharp alpha scent.

“Of course, I remember. I’ll be all yours.” The omega whispered back, trying to sound sensual, though his voice came out shaky and nervous, and he did avoid making direct eye contact.

“I’ll take a quick shower then.” The alpha said, breaking away from Kyle, turning around once again to wink at the omega.

Kyle blushed when he heard Stan’s teammates cat-callings and whistles of encouragement, feeling quite embarrassed about it. He watched the alpha meet the rest of the team, then heading for the locker rooms.

**ooooo**

Stan hit the showers real quick, feeling excited to finally be alone with Kyle after the omega had occupied his mind all day.

The music inside the locker room was loud – almost ear-bursting loud. The team was singing – if that howling could even qualify as singing – and dancing around on the benches, most of them half-naked. Stan would like to join them a little, but he had somewhere to be.

“Someone’s gonna be happy tonight.” Kevin commented with a grin on his face.

“I am a lucky guy, I guess.” Stan said nonchalantly. He wasn’t in the mood for the other boy’s stupid talks. The guy typically just had a big mouth.

“Can’t blame yah. He’s hot.” Damien, who was often hanging out with Cartman, piqued in.

“Fuck off.” Stan glared at the alpha. The comment pissed him off.

“He’s gonna have it off with him. How is he?”

“None of your business.” Stan said curtly, quickly tying the laces of his shoes.

“Man, back off! Geez, why’d you guys need to be so nosy?” Clyde asked, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t put up with their shit right now. Despite the team’s win, he felt cranky.

“What’s got you so moody?” another teammate asked with rolled eyes, and Clyde responded to him the way Craig would have responded to someone asking stupid things: flipping them off.

Kyle waited for the alpha to meet him, clutching the front of the jersey in a nervous manner. Every time someone exited gym, the omega perked up, face falling when it wasn’t Stan. He was growing rather impatient right now, especially because he had to be at home a little before midnight.

Suddenly, hands covered his eyes from behind, and a deep and familiar voice greeted him, asking: “Who am I?”

“Stan.” Kyle giggled, turning around to face the alpha.

“We should go somewhere more private.” Stan said as his hand trailed down from Kyle’s cheek to his collar bones. The omega nodded and let himself be leaded somewhere else; his belly tightening in excitement.

**_*Sexual Content Warning*_ **

Stan pushed Kyle against the door after the had found an empty locker room. He wasn’t able to control himself as he tore on the omega’s clothes. He kissed Kyle, claiming the other boy’s mouth while their bodies were pressed flush together, creating friction between their crotches.

The omega smelled like heaven, and the small moans that escaped the ginger's lips spurred Stan on even more. He couldn’t decide how he wanted him, but he knew that he wanted all of him.

Then the alpha pulled away, leading the omega to the bench that was in the middle of the empty locker room.

“Strip.” Stan demanded, “but keep the jersey on.”

Kyle obliged, slowly wriggling out of his pants, then he managed to take off the shirt that he was wearing underneath the jersey, although he hesitated when it came to his underwear.

The omega looked at the alpha with half-lidded eyes, licking his lips as his own hand travelled to his nipple that was barely covered by the jersey, since it was mostly hanging off his shoulders now; his chest almost completely exposed.

Stan observed Kyle with watchful eyes, loving the way the omega played with him, and the way he teasingly slowly got rid of the underwear. The alpha pushed the ginger down onto the bench, so that Kyle’s back hit the hard aluminium.

The omega’s breath came out in deep and frantic puffs, and his pupils were blown wide; his sweet and aroused scent filling the air and entering the alpha’s nose. His pale skin was so beautiful, especially the red flush covering his cheeks, shoulders and chest. He just looked so delicious and delicate, ready to be ravished.

Stan leaned over Kyle and kissed him again while his hand stopped the omega’s, pulling it above his head to pin him down. Their moans filled the void of the empty room, and the alpha licked and nibbled on Kyle’s neck, in order to draw out more of these cute noises the omega made.

“Mmm...Aah! Owww!” Kyle whined and he pushed his pelvis into Stan’s, gripping onto the alpha’s shoulders, digging his nails into the firm skin. He could feel his erection through the fabric trousers, rubbing against his own.

“Off. Nngh take your clothes o-off too.” The omega breathed out, tearing on Stan’s shirt, but the alpha caught his hand, successfully stopping him.

“Did you forget?” The black-haired teen asked in a sultry whisper, “I am the one in charge here.”

Then he hoisted Kyle up; his bare ass now right in front of Stan’s face.

“Eeeep! W-What are you doing?!” asked Kyle, feeling embarrassed about the position he was in.

“I wanna get a taste of you.” Stan answered, his fingers prodding at Kyle’s slick and wet hole. “Every inch of you is just so beautiful.”

“Ngh w-wait!” the omega whined as the alpha’s tongue lapped onto his leaking entrance.

Kyle couldn’t describe the sensation of Stan’s wet appendage on his hole with words. It felt incredibly good and he couldn’t help the loud and needy moans that escaped his mouth. His fingers clawed at the alpha’s knees while his body shivered in slight tremors.

Stan loved seeing Kyle fall apart. The way his body was shaking and writhing, and his facial expression contorted into one of pure pleasure. His mouth fell open, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing hard, mostly through his mouth.

Stan was rock-hard in his pants, but his tongue kept working into Kyle, licking, prodding and tasting the omega’s insides.

“Aaah. Stan. S-stop...that’s...enough.” Kyle panted, and the alpha detached himself from the omega’s hole.

“Still so bossy, I see. Keep screaming my name.” he commented.

Stan removed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he freed his fully erect cock, spreading Kyle’s legs wide open. There were so may things he wanted to do to the omega, but right now, he wasn’t going to go overboard. At least, he planned not to.

The alpha pushed into the omega in one go, and the tightness of Kyle’s slippery insides felt incredible. “Aaah...damn. You’re so t-tight and warm. F-feels like my dick's melting aah.” It felt different without a condom. It felt so much better. Since they could now safely do it without condoms, Stan hoped Kyle would let him touch him more often and not unconciously blue-ball him for two consecutive weeks.

“St-Stan!” the omega moaned vocally, opening his eyes to look directly at Stan. “Feels s-so good ngh...Stan. So big.”

If the alpha could get any harder, then he would. Hearing Kyle rant his name, saying all those things turned him on, and his self-restraint was slipping. He snapped his hips forward, thrusting into the omega very hard.

Kyle felt the shiver of pure pleasure shoot through his body when Stan mercilessly rammed his clock into him. The alpha’s scent was so strong that his mind got all fuzzy. His eyelids fell close, and he forced himself to open them again because he wanted to see Stan's concentrated and aroused face.

The raven-haired teen sat up and pulled Kyle with him, kissing him deeply and passionately. His tongue was making the ginger's mouth his, dominating him completely.

“You're so gorgeous. From head to toe; every inch of you is absolutely gorgeous.” The alpha groaned, his mouth wandering to suck on Kyle’s red and swollen nipples.

“Aah...ngh. Stan. Ouch! Oww. You’re s-sucking too hard.” Kyle moaned, screaming when Stan pinched the other nipple roughly. The omega was too lost in the pleasure to even feel embarrassed by the alpha’s words.

“D-Don’t. It hurts.”

“Really? You seem to enjoy it, though, considering that your slutty hole can’t get enough of my cock.” Stan answered, thrusting into Kyle to emphasise his point. The snapping of skin and skin echoed through the room.

“Ngh...c-can't control...my hips. Aaah! Right there!” Moaned the omega as his pelvis mostly moved on his own to meet Stan’s thrusts.

“I love it aah when you’re so honest and commanding.” Whispered the alpha against the redhead’s skin, but then his fingers gripped Kyle’s red locks, pulling his head back forcefully, exposing his vulnerable throat: “However, right now your body is mine, so I am gonna fuck you the way I want.”

“Aaah!” Kyle screamed when the alpha hit that special spot inside him, and his mouth fell open wide again; saliva spilling out from the corners of his lips. The slight feeling of pain enhancing the pleasure coursing through his body, completely taking over him.

“You like that spot, huh. Don’t worry, I am gonna fuck you, so that you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Stan said, biting down into Kyle’s skin, right between the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The ginger’s arousal spiked at the threat.

“Ooh!” The omega flinched; the knot inside his stomach tightening as he came right onto the alpha’s chest; head lolling forward onto Stan’s shoulder.

“Already?” the raven-haired teen asked, then he laughed: “well, that’s not going to be the last time “

The alpha pushed Kyle’s hips up and down, thrusting up into the omega’s leaking entrance. “Come on baby, move your hips. Fuck yourself on my cock. Make your alpha happy.”

Kyle’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body started to feel the consequences of the constant overstimulation of his prostate. Every thrust hit deep inside, and it made it hard for the omega to keep up without falling unconscious.

However, he had that intrinsic urge to please the alpha, so he leaned forward, his chest rubbing against Stan’s. Kyle pushed himself up and then down again, every motion drawing a moan out of him. His knees felt wobbly and weak, but the pleasure was addictive.

The alpha groaned low in his chest and watched as Kyle rode him. The omega looked totally out of it as he orgasmed a third time when Stan’s knot started to swell, catching on the rim. He was close to climaxing too, and after a deep and shallow thrust upwards, he could feel his balls tightening. His hips went still, and his canines broke out of his gums; Kyle’s sweet scent driving his instincts wild. Stan bit into the side of the omega’s neck, still conscious enough not to pierce his scent glands. The lust clouded his mind, and he growled; a sudden feeling of possessiveness taking over him.

Kyle choked out a breathy moan, and his eyes went wide as he climaxed again, shortly after his last orgasm. The feeling of Stan’s alpha teeth piercing his skin, and the swelling of his knot inside, was too much.

“Aaaah! Ohh!” the omega screamed. His body was spent, though there was that deep feeling of gratification inside of him, shaking his very core. Was it because of the knotting? It was their first time doing it without a condom after all.

“Ngh!” Stan moaned, teeth buried into Kyle’s skin, drawing blood. He could feel his load shooting out of him like crazy, coating the omega’s insides.

They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breaths while enjoying the feeling of being connected in such an intimate and close way.

“Fuck ah that was amazing.” Stan said. He pushed his tongue against his gums, noticing that his canines had retreated again.

“Kyle?” the alpha asked, though the omega was slumped against his body; his eyes closed and his breathing even. It seemed like he had lost consciousness again. It was cute.

Stan examined the deep bite mark, noticing that he had bit him so hard that it was still slightly bleeding, despite the enzymes produced in his saliva when his alpha teeth broke out. Right now, Stan couldn’t put a patch on the mark, though, since his knot would take a whole to deflate again. In the meanwhile, all he could do was wait for Kyle to wake up and for his knot to go down. He hoped nobody would come in because the situation could be misinterpreted if they were found by someone that didn’t know them.

**ooooo**

“Do you want me to get you something?” Craig asked Tweek, and the blonde’s head turned in his direction.

“Huh?”

“Do you want me to get you something?” the alpha repeated. The game had ended, but they were still selling foods and drinks.

“If you you’re getting him something, then get me one of these milk shakes.” Bebe piqued in, leaning over Tweek’s shoulders in a lazy manner, hugging the other blonde tightly.

“We take vanilla.” Kenny said, and Butters nodded along.

“I wasn’t asking you guys.” Craig deadpanned, “and you know that they always fuck up vanilla flavoured drinks.”

“We’ll take the risk.” The blonde alpha winked, and Craig rolled his eyes.

“Tweek?” he turned towards Tweek, waiting for an answer.

“Ehm…I’ll just have i-i-iced tea, I guess.” The blonde omega said, starting to feel Bebe’s weight on his shoulders. She was starting to get heavy.

“Get me and Wendy a strawberry flavoured one, thank you.” Bebe smiled sweetly.

“You’re annoying.” Muttered Craig, “Now, don’t crush my Tweek.” He said, pulling on her cheek, so that she would let go of his omega. It bothered him that Tweek was comfortable with his friends but not with him.

“Arw yuw implywing thawt I wam fawt? Soow meawn! Thawt’s nowt how yuw tawk to a lwady.” she whined, swatting his hand away. “Tweek’s gonna tell me if he doesn’t like it.” She waved at him dismissively, and Craig pursed his lips, looking at Tweek who didn’t seem to mind her that much.

“Token what do you want?” the black-haired alpha asked, turning towards his friend who had been weirdly quiet this whole time.

“Don’t know. I’ll just come with you.” Token answered. The alpha seemed a little dejected.

The queue was rather long when they reached the food stands, and they had to wait at least ten minutes in line before it was their turn to order. They were quite lucky that the stands hadn’t been sold out already, considering the large number of customers.

On their way back, Craig had to asked if Token was doing alright. He was just being too silent. “So, are you doing alright? You’ve been acting weird.”

“Hmmh? What?” Token’s head swiped towards Craig, and he blinked.

“See? I said that you had been acting weird.” Stated the ravenette.

“I am fine.” The alpha answered curtly.

“Did you and Clyde get into a fight?” asked Craig, eying his friend carefully. “He did seem off during the game.”

Token sighed as he came to a halt, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Clyde’s just being overdramatic.”

“Well, he’s practically the epitome of melodrama, but what happened?” asked Craig, intently looking at his friend.

“Clyde wanted to make a statement and tell everyone that we’re a thing now. He asked me to wear his jersey to the game, so that everyone knew, but I haven’t broken things off with Nicole yet.” Explained Token.

“So, what’s keeping you from breaking things off with her, then?” Token wasn’t usually like this. Craig knew him as straightforward and honest.

“I just…don’t want to hurt her feelings. I don’t know how to tell her.” Token breathed out. He didn’t know how to explain it. He was sure about his feelings for Clyde, but he also still had some lingering feelings for Nicole.

“Just send her a text message.” The ravenette suggested nonchalantly with a shrug.

“I am not breaking up with her via text. That’s something conflict avoider Bebe would do.”

“Then just tell her. You’ll cause her more pain by postponing the break-up. Besides, you’re also hurting Clyde. He’s fragile.” Craig said, shooting the other alpha a disapproving look. He didn’t want Clyde’s heart to get broken.

“I know. Can’t you just tell her for me?” Token asked then, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. That was so unlike him. Why couldn’t he just talk to her. What was really holding him back?

“No way, man. I don’t want to be on the receiving end of Nicole’s wrath. She can be scarry. And you called Bebe a conflict avoider.” Craig rolled his eyes.

“You’re right. I should talk to her right now.” Token stated determinedly and firmly. He shouldn’t run away from it. If he walked up to her, then he wouldn’t butt out again. He had to do it after all for the sake of Clyde, himself and Nicole. 

“You sh—should…” Craig stopped, frozen in place.

“Craig?” asked Token, following his friend’s line of sight.

The alpha spotted Bebe and Wendy, Kenny and Butters – which wasn’t out of the ordinary. However, they were standing a little further away from Tweek, who was speaking with Davíd. Token side-eyed his friend, who had just squeezed the life out of one of the milkshakes he was carrying in his hand. He could basically see Craig’s eye twitch in irritation.

“Everything alright?” the alpha repeated with a concerned expression on his face. It seemed Davíd had bid the omega farewell and was now walking away while Tweek went back to the others.

“I am fine. Here, take this. I’ll be back in an instant. I’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Don’t do anything—” Token started, but the other alpha was already gone. “rash or stupid…” he muttered, sighing as he walked towards the rest of the group. He desperately hoped that Craig could control himself.

**00000**

Craig was angry as he followed Davíd onto the car park. His fingers were twitching in agitation, and he had to bite down on his bottom lip very hard. Why was that asshole always hanging around his omega? First Tweek went to Davíd to talk about things that he should have talked through with him, and now he was idly making chit-chat with the omega everywhere. What the actual fuck? Craig had to make some ground rules here. As if he would let another alpha swoop away his omega. Tweek was his, and he was going to make sure that Davíd wouldn’t forget that. And if Craig had to pin it onto the boy’s forehead with a stapler, so he would get the message by seeing it every time he looked into the mirror, then so be it.

“Hold up!” Craig called out, and Davíd stopped, turning around. He had a look of surprise on his face, since he hadn’t expected to see Craig.

“What’s up?” the alpha asked casually, stepping off his bike to face the other teen.

“Cut that crap. Stop bothering Tweek.” Craig spat.

“Did he say that I was bothering him?” asked the Latino, though the obnoxious tone in his voice made it clear that he knew that Tweek didn’t say anything and that it was Craig who had a problem with him.

“Stay away from him. Stop butting in all the time.” Craig answered sternly; his voice low and his face hidden behind his bangs. He wanted to punch the guy, but he didn’t want to let go of his self-restraint. Tweek would be disappointed, Token would scold him, and he would just feed Davíd’s arrogance and give him more ammunition by acting impulsively.

“I don’ want to. He’s cute and smart. I like him, so I won’t stop _‘butting in’_.” Davíd stated, and at that Craig’s demeanour turned dark, and so did the expression on his face. The other alpha swallowed a little.

“Tweek’s with me. He has no interest in you, so just fuck off already.” The raven-haired boy replied, stepping closer to his peer; his jaw clenched.

“Your agitation shows me that you’re afraid to lose him. Are you scared that he falls for me because I treat him better than you?” Davíd continued, despite knowing that the atmosphere and situation were quite tense right now. But he wasn’t going to back down just because Craig’s jealously was over the roof.

“Hah! In your dreams, or did you forget that he’s carrying my baby?”

For the first time Davíd saw another expression, but utter nonchalance on Craig’s face. He couldn’t pinpoint it, though, but the alpha did creep him out.

“A baby that he doesn’t even want.” Davíd retaliated, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to let the other see his discomfort.

Craig knew that Davíd was right, but he couldn’t think of anything to counter him. His unfounded jealousy was drowning all reason in his mind. He wasn’t even sure anymore if his jealousy was that baseless.

“Tweek belongs to me. I met him first.” Craig argued, and face-palmed himself mentally for that. _“’I met him first’. Really Craig. What kind of primary school bullshit argument is that?”_ the alpha thought to himself. That didn’t sound very articulate.

The Latino raised his eyebrow; a small amused smile on the corner of his lips: “He doesn’t belong to anyone. I won’t back off just because you want me to. What will you do if Tweek decides to be with me?”

“I won’t let that happen. I’ll never let you or anyone else have him.” Craig stated, and there was that weird expression again; the expression that caused shivers to run down the other alpha’s spine.

“We’ll see about that.” Davíd said with a determined face, though he had to admit that the other’s words freaked him out a little. What did he mean by that?

At that, Craig grabbed the collar of Davíd’s shirt, causing him to let the handlebar of his bike go. The bicycle fell onto the street, and the noise of the impact echoed through the car park.

“Stay. Away.” Craig whispered; his tone cold and cutting as he pressed their faces closer together. Then, he pushed Davíd away, so that he would scramble to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope everyone like the chapter! Leave kudos and comment if you want <3😘 I always appreaciate getting feedback. 😉
> 
> If I did something wrong with the terms, regarding football feel free to point it out. I'm not excately familiar with the game, which was why I didn't go into detail. 😅
> 
> I plan on updating chapter 26 in approxiamately 10 days (+-2 days). Hope you're all doing well!🤗


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 has arrived🥳  
> There’s a sexual content warning ⚠️ as always.  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments I have received so far!!😘💕

Kyle woke to a deep rumble – that he soon realised came from his own chest – and to Stan’s slight caresses to his hair, neck, shoulder and back. The omega’s head rested comfortably on the alpha’s shoulders, and he felt groggy and somewhat stiff. Yet, he was in a bliss; a rich and tender bliss that he only felt when he was with Stan.

Kyle groaned and then he rubbed his face into the alpha; a small smile gracing his lips. There was that burning sensation right below his scent glands, but he didn’t mind. It just contributed to the wholesome feeling he had; a feeling of pure satisfaction.

“You’re awake.” The raven-haired teen stated, giving the omega a loud smooch on his cheek.

“Mmmh.” Kyle nodded his head. He couldn’t really face the other boy right now because he felt the embarrassment in his bones upon remembering what they had done in an empty locker room.

Besides, they were still connected. Stan was still buried deep inside of him, and his knot was pressing against his lightly tender and sensitive walls. The omega knew his cheeks were burning. He could feel them heat up, and he was also sure that the big-ass blush was covering his shoulders too.

“Are you embarrassed?” the alpha asked with a chuckle, trying to make Kyle look him in the eye.

“I am not.” The omega mumbled under his breath, casting his eyes away and pushing himself off Stan’s chest.

“You don’t need to be shy around me.” Stan whispered, nibbling on the ginger’s earlobe.

“It’s just…you always make me feel good, and I want your orgasms to be good too. I don’t want my inexperience to bore you.” Kyle uttered; his face now redder than it had ever been before. He wished he’d choked on his tongue, but he said what was on his mind anyway.

“You could never bore me.” The alpha stated, “I mean, I get a hard-on from just watching you read a book, which, by the way, you do in a very sensual fashion.”

The omega blushed at the statement. He didn’t know why such compliments made him so flustered. Was it because he was in love? He’d never received such compliments before, and Stan practically bombarded him with words of endearment and flattery on a daily basis. He could be so god damn cheesy sometimes.

“See? You’re just too cute. Makes me what to eat you up all over again.” The alpha’s hand wandered to Kyle’s thigh as he peppered kisses down his bare shoulder.

“Ngh…don’t move.” The ginger groaned with parted lips and closed eyes. “What time is it?” He couldn’t afford coming home late. His mother would never ever carve again if he were to be late.

“10 minutes before eleven. There’s no rush.” The alpha muttered, sucking red blemished into Kyle’s skin.

“Mmmh…S-Stan, you leave too many marks.” Kyle complained, though he didn’t put any effort into pushing the raven-haired boy away.

“I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful.” Stan said as he stopped sucking and pushed his face into the crook of the omega’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent deeply.

“Ngh Stan.” Kyle said; his face bright red. “Can you, you k-know…” the omega glanced down. It was getting hard to ignore that the alpha was still inside him.

“What’s wrong?” Stan continued to caress Kyle’s naked skin; a small smile gracing his lips.

“C-Could you pull o-out? What if someone c-comes in?” The ginger asked, waiting impatiently for his partner to pull out, since his knot had already deflated.

**_Slight Sexual Content Warning!_ **

“What about another round? I am hard again anyway.” Stan said, thrusting his hips upwards to emphasise his point.

“Ahhh! D-Don’t move so ngh s-suddenly.” The omega breathed out, noticing that the alpha got bigger.

“I think you like it when I hit that spot.” He changed their position, and Kyle suddenly found himself looking up at the ceiling; his bare back on the cold surface of the bench while Stan loomed over him.

“Mmh S-Stan. What are you doing now?” The omega turned his head to the side, feeling the alpha press his chest against his. Then the raven-haired teen caught his lips, claiming the inside of Kyle’s mouth.

“I’ll make it quick.” Stan whispered against the red-haired boy’s lips, jerking his hips forward.

“Ahhh! Wait…ngh…I’m st-still too sen—setive.” Kyle moaned; eyes rolling back as his hypersensitive body started to react to the alpha’s movements.

“You’re still so wet. You feel a-amazing.” Stan groaned, thrusting into the omega; his pace slow.

Kyle’s hands rested on Stan’s shoulders, and his nails dug into the ravenette’s skin. “S-Stan. Ngh. F-Fuck.”

“I’ve got you babe.” The alpha muttered; his lips hovering over the omega’s.

Their eyes met, and Kyle’s hand wandered to Stan’s face, stroking his cheek. The black-haired boy squeezed the omega’s thighs, but his main focus was on his green eyes. He was lost in them as the forest green glimmer in Kyle’s orbs sucked him in. It wasn’t long till they climaxed again, but the moment they shared was magical.

As they put on their clothes, the alpha checked the time again, and his eyes widened as he realised that the time pretty much flew by.

“Ah, shit.” The teen cursed, and Kyle’s had shot up; a questioning look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” The redhead asked, leaning onto the alpha’s shoulder.

“We gotta hurry up. We’re kinda running out of time.” Stan said, tightening his belt and putting on his shoes.

“WHAT?! Shit!” Kyle cussed, pulling Stan’s hoodie over his head. When he got up, his wobbly legs gave in, and he hit the ground with a dull thud.

“What are you doing?” The alpha chuckled, helping the omega up.

Kyle glared at Stan, which was why the dark-haired boy shut his mouth immediately. “I can’t walk.” He stated, glowering at Stan.

“Then I’ll carry you.” The alpha said, picking the omega up bridal style.

They had to hurry after all because he did want to keep his balls, and he didn’t want to experience the omega’s mother’s wrath firsthand. Kyle was scary when he was angry, but the alpha would bet that his beta mom was on an entirely different level of scary when she was furious. Then there was Ike, who Stan was sure was the crazy kind of scary when it came to his older brother, and he didn’t want to even start with the omega’s father.

“Don’t you dare carry me around like a damsel in distress. I demand a piggyback ride.” Kyle huffed, and Stan obliged.

“Fine. Fine.” The alpha said. He didn’t understand what the big deal was but if the omega didn’t want to be carried that way then he had to accept that.

The clock read 11:52 when Stan drove into the driveway, and the teen sighed in relief. They made it, which meant he was safe. They got out of the truck, and the alpha walked Kyle to the door, waiting patiently for his goodnight kiss.

The outside illumination was the only source of light at the doorsteps, otherwise the surrounding area was dark. A few street lamps lightened up a small circle, though most of them were broken and still needed fixing.

Stan stood there, nervously rubbing his neck and waiting for Kyle to say something. His eyes fell on one particular spot on the omega’s neck, the spot he pierced with his canines. His eyes went wide like saucers, and he pulled the hood to the front, confusing Kyle in the process.

“You’re parents and brother shouldn’t see your neck right now.”the alpha explained stoically.

“I told you not to leave so many marks.” Kyle crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. He pulled the hoodie up a little, hoping that it covered enough. He hadn’t seen his neck yet, but that throbbing feeling right below his scent gland got stronger.

“Sorry. Got carried away.” Stan chuckled, embarrassed.

The door opened, and the alpha’s body suddenly went rigid as he turned towards the person who had just opened the door. Fortunately, it wasn’t Kyle’s dad.

“I am not late.” The omega said to his mother, lifting his shoulders up in an attempt to hide his neck in the hoodie.

“Hello to you too.” The beta greeted, smiling at Stan, who smiled back. If she saw what the alpha did to her son’s neck then she would be strangling him right now.

She went back inside, and Ike trotted over, a glass of water in his hand. He was wearing dinosaur pyjamas, which looked kinda cute, even though the boy was anything but cute. The little alpha narrowed his eyes at Stan, and for a moment, the raven-haired teen thought that Ike saw.

“Ehm, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” The omega muttered shyly, playing with Stan’s fingers.

“Mmh, yeah.” Said Stan equally awkward. “Goodnight then.” His eyes were glued to the red-haired boy’s plump lips.

“Goodnight then.” Kyle repeated, biting his lip.

“Can you two be any more disgusting?” Ike commented, making a gagging sound.

“Shut up, Ike. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” The omega asked, and Ike lifted up his glass of water as if showing his brother the glass would be enough of an answer.

“Nice pyjamas.” Stan remarked.

Ike looked at himself and then shrugged: “Don’t let dad see you all over each other. It might give him a gastric ulcer.” The 11-year old told his brother as he went back upstairs.

“I’ll be on my way now.” Stan said. He bent down, kissing Kyle’s forehead instead of his lips.

The omega watched Stan leave, and he touched the spot the alpha had kissed; a blush creeping onto his face again. He closed the door, feeling giddy and happy inside while running upstairs. He was kinda glad that his mother hadn’t been nosey, but he expected her to ask him many questions tomorrow.

When Kyle was done brushing his teeth, he went into his room, changing into his sleeping clothes. Now changed, he saw what his body looked like, and he was shocked, having a little panic attack right then and there. He had a huge bite mark below his scent gland, which explained the burning, and there were deep red blemishes that covered his pale skin. He also had bruises in the shape of fingers on his thighs. He could easily hide those, but how was he supposed to hide the marks on his neck and collarbones? He was so going to kill Stan for this, deciding to prohibit biting and leaving lovebites for now.

**00000**

“Where is Craig?” Tweek asked confused when Token returned without the raven-haired alpha.

“He needed to…to take care of something.” Responded the alpha elusively, avoiding eye contact with the blonde omega who, after receiving no straight answer, narrowed his eyes at Token.

“Here are your drinks by the way. I am off now.” Token said hurriedly, passing the drinks to Kenny, who almost dropped everything.

“See yeah after you’ve taken care of whatever.” Kenny said with a wink and tone as if he already knew what was going on.

Tweek watched Token practically take flight, wondering where Craig might have run off to and what ‘thing’ he had to take care off.

“D-Don’t worry. It’s probably nothing.” Butters smiled, patting Tweek’s shoulder. The omega nodded, appreciating his fellow omega’s attempt to appease him, so he nodded back.

However, while the rest of his friends made idle conversation, laughing, groaning or rolling their eyes at comments, thoughts or jokes of either of them, Tweek couldn’t really get into it. His mind wouldn’t let him because Craig was still not back.

“I’ll be right back.” The blonde absentmindedly notified his friends, heading off. Where to, he didn’t know. He just made his way through the crowded sports field, where people were partying, hanging out with friends or making out with strangers, lovers or acquaintances.

The omega walked past the bleachers for probably the second or third time by now, still not knowing where to look for his alpha. Random intoxicated alphas and betas were trying to make moves on him, but Tweek ignored them, pushing them away as he managed to get to the gym. Craig wasn’t there either, and the omega started to grow anxious, fearing that the alpha might have left the party without him, despite it being unlikely. Craig would not do that. He wasn’t like that.

The omega sat in front of the changing rooms on the small stone stairs with his elbows on his knees and his cheeks resting in his palms. He sighed and his lips started quivering.

“In case you’re looking for your boyfriend, he’s at the car park.” A voice said from behind the omega, jump-scaring him.

Tweek whipped his head around, frowning when he saw Heidi: “L-Leave me alone.” The blonde frowned, resuming his position. Why should he believe her? She could be playing a joke on him. He had been wrong about her once, so he wasn’t going to trust her blindly after what she did to him.

“Just saying.” She sighed; her voice obviously frustrated. She opened her mouth again, though there was a small pause before she actually voiced what was on her mind: “I am sorry, Tweek.” She muttered; eyes casted down, glued to the asphalt. “For…for what I did. I am sorry.”

Tweek turned around again, eying the beta up and down; a suspicious look on his face. He was surprised that she suddenly apologised, though she did appear to be apologetic. Heidi was biting down on her bottom lip, chewing on the tender skin there. Her eyebrows were drawn together, and the beta wore a pained expression. The girl was fidgeting and picking on her dress, and the omega started to pity her.

“It’s fine.” Tweek answered blankly, turning around again. “I am ngh over it.”

“It’s not fine!” Heidi yelled, stopping when she realised the volume of her voice. “It’s not fine.” She repeated, pursing her lips. “I did horrible things. I spread rumours about you, knowing that they were unlikely to be true. I did it without considering the consequences and in disregard to what it might do to you because I felt insecure, angry and jealous. I—.”

Tweek stood up, and the suddenness of his movements, stopped Heidi from finishing what she wanted to say.

“Don’t say anything a-anymore.” The omega stated; his face hidden by his blonde bangs. “Stop apologising. As I said, I am o-over it. Let’s just f-forget about it.” Tweek rubbed his tired eyes. He was sure that it wasn’t entirely her idea, and that Cartman’s manipulative nature put her up to it.

“I’m s-sorry. I…I really a-am.” Heidi croaked, fingers gripping the fabric of her dress tightly. Her shoulders were hunched, and she rubbed her eyes with her arm.

Tweek didn’t respond. He just walked towards the car park, deciding to trust the beta’s words. He wasn’t ready to forgive her just yet; Just a little longer, did he want to still hold onto the grudge he was holding. It was the only thing that he was confident about.

The omega had almost reached the car park when Craig stepped out of a darker corner, heading towards the blonde. Tweek’s face lit up; a wave of relieve washing over him. The alpha; however, didn’t seem so happy when his eyes landed on the blonde. The omega ran into his arms anyway, swallowing down the feeling of anxiety bubbling up inside his stomach up to his throat.

“What are you doing here?” Craig asked with a somewhat strange expression; an expression Tweek had never seen on his face. “Don’t wander around on your own. It’s dangerous.” The alpha returned the hug, though his arms didn’t tighten around the omega. His hands very just loosely resting on the small of Tweek’s back.

The area was pitch-black, only the dim street lamp providing a bit of light. Tweek realised that the absent of proper lighting made it dangerous to walk around alone.

“I was ngh looking for you. W-What were you doing?” Tweek rested his head on Craig’s chest, rubbing his cheeks into the soft fabric of his hoodie.

“Nothing important.” The black-haired teen stated dryly, and the omega wanted to pry, but the subliminal darkness to the alpha’s tone, had Tweek bite his tongue.

“Can we go home now? I want to go home.” The blonde sighed as he closed his eyes and let Craig’s scent invade his nose. Tweek inhaled deeply; his muscles easing up.

“Then let’s go.” The alpha said, and the omega smiled. He was tired and just wanted to snuggle up to Craig in bed. In the back of his mind; however, he wanted to know why the alpha was behaving so weird.

As the couple got ready for bed, Tweek noticed that Craig was oddly quiet. He was going through the motions: brushing his teeth, changing and giving the omega a peck on the lips before he got into bed. It looked weirdly robotic.

Tweek was laying on bed, eyes wide awake. The alpha was laying on his side; his bare back facing the omega’s; his breathing even. The blonde thought they would be cuddling for a bit, but there was that small and atypical distance between them.

**Sexual Content Warning!**

Tweek turned around, scooting closer to Craig until he could hug him from behind. “A-Are you sleeping?” The omega asked; his hand creeping under the alpha’s pants.

“…’m not.” Craig breathed out through his nose.

“We d-don’t do ngh anything sexual anymore.” Tweek mumbled, wrapping his hand around the base of Craig’s cock.

The raven-haired boy groaned, closing his eyes briefly; the encounter with Davíd still too fresh on his mind. He wondered whether Tweek was hiding something from him: “M-Maybe we should no—mnh…” Craig moaned when the omega started pumping his petite hand up and down while he kissed down the rave-haired boy’s shoulder blades.

Desire was coiling in the pit of his stomach with every movement of Tweek’s hand, and the alpha was jerking up, meeting the omega’s motions. Craig did yearn for the other boy’s touch, yearned to touch him himself, but Tweek tended to reject even a little touch, especially when the alpha happened to rest his bare hands on the swell of the pregnant omega’s belly. It was hard for him to tell what was in-bounds and what was off-bounds, so he kept his touches light and innocent.

Tweek withdrew his hand, so that Craig could turn around to face him.

“Lay down.” The omega demanded, pushing the alpha onto his back, climbing atop of him.

“What are you doi—.” The blonde boy put his finger onto Craig’s lips to stop him from talking.

“Can we d-do it?” Tweek asked in a hushed voice, sliding and rutting his hips against the alpha’s hard-on.

“Ahhh,” Craig groaned. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips parted slightly. “w-we shouldn’t. Not in your c-condition.” The dark-haired teen’s breathing quickened as he gripped onto the omega’s thighs.

“Ngh please.” Tweek moaned huskily with half-lidded eyes; his pupils blown wide. The blonde bent down, leaving wet kisses on Craig’s naked chest and shoulder area, suckling on the skin.

“B-Babe.” The alpha moaned as his fingers travelled up Tweek’s back. He figured that touching the omega’s back was safe because his hands were nowhere near his baby belly or his swollen chest.

Tweek kissed him with passion and hunger; his tongue, lips and fingers demanding. He just wanted to be closest with Craig again. Physically and mentally. The omega could feel the dampness in his loose shorts that was soaking the fabric. The alpha pulled the thin shorts down Tweek’s bottom, palming and squeezing the omega’s ass cheeks. Tweek started sliding his wet entrance against the alpha’s freed and fully erect member, feeling even more sensitive due to the lack of sexual intimacy they’d had lately.

“F-Feels so ahh ngh good.” Tweek whined, speeding up the pace. He could feel the familiar tightness in his chest, and the heat in his skin when he was on the verge of climaxing.

The feeling intensified as he watched Craig fall apart beneath him. The alpha had his bottom lip caught between his teeth; canines protruding, perforating the tender skin there. His eyes were half-lidded and he was muttering curses under his breath; one of his hands kneading Tweek’s thighs while the other massaged the omega’s neck, pressing down onto his sensitive scent gland.

Craig could feel his orgasm approaching as Tweek’s slicked-up entrance kept rubbing against his shaft and the rest of his length. He really wanted to push inside the omega’s heat and have the tight walls surround his cock so perfectly, but he couldn’t; he couldn’t let his conscious mind lose control over his instincts. It was hard, though, especially because it had been so long since they had been so close in that way. He could barely remember the last time they kissed like this; a kiss so sloppy, so desperate and filled with desire and with so much teeth.

“I am…ngh about to mmh c-come. Ngh b-bite me, Craig. B-Bite m—ahh” Tweek moaned breathily against the alpha’s lips..

Craig sat up, pushing the omega closer, so that he was able to feel Tweek’s enlarged nipples and the baby bump press against his body. He buried his face into the other teens’ warm skin, piercing the same spot with his canines that he already pierced once as he climaxed simultaneously with the omega.

In the midst of calming down, Craig kissed the spot he had just bitten into and looked up at Tweek, caressing the blonde boy’s cheek. The omega’s hair was sticking to his forehead, and he was leaning into the touch, grabbing the alpha’s wrist to nuzzle into his palm.

“We need to clean up.” Craig whispered, tickling Tweek’s skin with his breath.

The omega nodded, getting off the alpha, so they could clean up the mess they had made. They changed the sheets, and then they took a shower together. Craig was delighted when Tweek suggested it in a shy manner, but it didn’t turn out the way the raven-haired boy had imagined. He wasn’t allowed to look when the omega got naked, and all Craig was allowed to see was Tweek’s back because the blonde refused to turn around. It was irritating, but Craig took what got, so he wasn’t going to complain.

When the alpha got out of the shower he rubbed himself dry with a towel and put on a loose pair of boxer shorts. Tweek hesitated, so Craig covered his eyes with a exasperated sigh: “I am not gonna look.”

“You better not.” The omega warned, stepping out of the shower to dry himself off.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Craig rolled his eyes, annoyed by Tweek’s unreasonable antics.

“Because back then, I didn’t look like a disproportionally fat whale.” The omega stated glumly. He hated how bloated he looked, and how nothing looked like it used to look. He wasn’t skinny anymore, and even his parents commented on his weight gain, advising him to maybe do a little more exercise, instead of eating an entire jar of Nutella with a spoon.

His was belly big, and his nipples appeared larger. They would hurt sometimes, and he even lactated once, which had been horrifying. He just hated looking into the mirror, seeing nothing but a fat blop of excessive mass. He didn’t want the alpha to see him like this.

“It can’t be that bad.” Craig argued, taking a peek through his spreaded fingers. “You’re still beautiful.” He then commented as he took in Tweek’s appearance.

Nothing much had changed. The omega’s stomach was larger, looking like someone had pumped some air into it. Tweek’s belly was round and protruding, but not much. It was still small, but visible; nonetheless. He might have gained a little weight on his thighs, but he wasn’t fat by any means. Tweek’s chest, though made Craig curious because the area did seem bigger than he remembered, and the rosy nipples were swollen. It was cute.

When the blonde boy noticed the alpha’s shameless staring, he shrieked, snatching a bigger towel from the cupboard to cover himself. “I-I told you not to look. Turn a-around.” Tweek spluttered out; a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“You’re still beautiful.” Craig repeated, invading the omega’s personal space by taking a few determined steps towards the blonde, careful not to slip on the tiled floor.

The alpha looked down at the omega, who had the towel wrapped around him to hide the whole of his body.

“C-Craig, don’t. I am ugly.” Tweek swallowed hard as his back hit the other side of the wall, and Craig’s hand got a hold on the towel.

“You don’t need to feel ashamed of your body. You don’t need to hide anything from me.” The alpha whispered as he pulled the towel from the omega’s grasp, so it could pool down onto the tiles, revealing a stark naked and extremely flustered Tweek.

“Y-You’re just s-saying that.” Was the blonde’s response. His voice was hushed, and his lips were quivering.

“I am not. Nothing can disfigure someone as pretty and gorgeous as you. Absolutely nothing.” Craig stated, planting soft kisses on the omega’s forehead, on his cheeks and mouth.

“Ngh…” Tweek sighed, covering his face with his hand when the alpha started to kiss along his neck, collarbones and then his chest.

The omega felt overwhelmed. He didn’t know how to respond to the dark-haired boy; didn’t know what to think anymore. He didn’t want Craig to be so caring; didn’t want him to say all those things that confused him because he might sway and change his mind about the baby, that was still developing in his belly.

The alpha kissed his sternum; his lips leaving light touches that tickled the omega’s skin and caused him to get goosebumps. Tweek didn’t stop Craig when he reached the swell on the his stomach, even though deeply hidden in his subconscious mind, a part of him wanted to stop the alpha.

“Can I?” Craig asked hesitantly; his soft lips hovering over the omega’s baby bump.

Tweek nodded weakly, biting down hard on his lower lip; his heart almost breaking into pieces when he saw the excited shimmer in Craig’s eyes and the smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards. It wasn’t fair. Craig wasn’t playing fair. He was just making it harder for the omega. Tweek knew that Craig wanted to keep the baby, but what did he, himself, want. Did he want to keep it? Or did he want to terminate? What was it that he wanted? The omega hated being in the situation he was in. He hated having to potentially make a decision. He hated being pregnant, yet in some way or another, he didn’t because Craig looked so happy right now. He was so sure about it only a few moments ago, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

The alpha had his ear pressed against Tweek’s swollen belly, and while one of his hands rested on the omega’s back, the other rubbed the skin on the side of his protruding stomach.

Craig sat on his knees, only in a pair of boxer shorts — whereas the omega was still naked — and caressed Tweek’s belly, eliciting a warm and tender feeling inside the blonde that was ambiguous and confusing.

“Mhm…sorry.” The alpha muttered as he stood up again, putting the towel around Tweek’s shoulder, so he wouldn’t get cold.

“Let’s…L-Let’s just go to s-sleep.” The omega said lowly, casting his eyes to the side and hurrying out the bathroom to get to his bedroom as fast as possible.

Craig stood there for a while longer, discarding the wet towels into the laundry basket and tilting the window to allow the mid-night breezes in.

Tweek was already laying on the bed when Craig entered the dark room. The moon was casting its light through the window, so the alpha was still able to easily and safely make it to the bed. The mattress dipped down when Craig crawled on the bed and under the covers, and Tweek turned around, staring at the alpha, who sat on the bed next to him.

“Tweek,” Craig started; his blue eyes penetrating Tweek’s very soul. “You’re not hiding anything from me, right?” The question came unexpectedly, and the expression on the alpha’s face looked sombre and forlorn all of a sudden, as if something had been bothering him for a while now.

Tweek also sat up and averted his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip and concentrating on the slight, yet comforting pain that still radiated from the bite mark near his shoulder and close to his collarbone.

“You w-won’t be angry?” Asked the omega, meeting Craig’s infiltrating gaze again.

It might be the opportunity to come clean and tell him about Davíd, that they nearly kissed. He refused to think and talk about the second-thoughts he had about the baby, though. That issue, he just wanted to forget. He just needed a good nights rest and the confusion would be gone the next day.

“I won’t.” The alpha said curtly, still staring intently at the omega. He didn’t like where this was going.

“R-Regardless of what it i-is?” Asked Tweek in a shaky voice, reaching out to absentmindedly play with Craig’s black locks and to twirl them around his fingers and mess through them.

“Regardless of what it is.” Craig repeated simply, though the weird feeling in his stomach tightened, threatening to gut him alive. At least it felt that way.

“Promised?” The blonde didn’t want his boyfriend to be mad. He didn’t want him to feel betrayed.

“I promise.” The alpha assured, although he couldn’t bring himself to give the omega a reassuring smile.

“Ehh…it’s about D-Davíd—“ Tweek uttered in a low and tiny voice after a few crushing seconds of silence.

“What’s with that asshole?” Asked Craig; the irritation evident in his tone and even on his face.

However, the raven-haired teen wasn’t surprised that Davíd’s name was mentioned because he had seen them talking at the party, and he knew that the guy was intending to actively pursue his Tweek, so he shouldn’t be surprised. Did the alpha make a move on the omega?

“You p-promised you won’t be a-angry.” Whispered Tweek, hugging his arms around himself.

“I am not. I already saw you tittle-tattle with him at the party anyway. You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit there.” Craig sneered; a nonchalant and cold look on his face.

“D-Don’t be like that.” The omega huffed, raising his voice a little.

“Fine. Go on.” The alpha grumbled. His jealousy threatened to seep through every pore in his body right now, but he didn’t want to start an argument in the middle of the night either.

“He was j-just asking me how I was doing. You make i-it sound like I did s-something wrong, but I didn’t. I-I pushed him a-away when he tried to k-kiss m—.” Tweek couldn’t even finish because the raven-haired boy immediately responded.

“HE WHAT!? WHEN? TELL ME WHEN!” Craig shouted, grabbing the omega by the arms. Tweek could smell the alpha’s agitated scent fill up the room.

“Ngh n-not at the party. At the r-roof.” Tweek explained nervously as the alpha let go of his arms, noticing that his grip on the omega’s arms might have been too rough.

“DID HE TOUCH YOU? I SWEAR IF HE TOUCHED I AM GOONA RIP OUT HIS THROAT.”

“H-He didn’t touch me. He j-just tried to k-kiss me.”

“And you’re only telling me now because…?” Asked Craig with narrowed eyes.

“B-Because it’s not a big deal.” Uttered Tweek. He didn’t really want to discuss it any further.

“Not a big deal? Another alpha is coming onto you, and you wanna tell me it’s not a big deal. It is a big deal to me!” Craig ranted; his pheromones conveying his primal anger.

“P-Please let’s just forget about it.” The omega begged, regretting having told Craig about it. He should have just kept it to himself.

“Forget about it?! No! I am not gonna let that bitch anywhere near you. Why’d you let him come so close to you anyway?” The alpha asked angrily. The light of the moon was casting a dangerous glimmer onto his face.

“Because we talked.” Tweek answered with hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah, how could I forget that you rather talk to him than me.” Craig said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because you weren’t listening to me!” The blonde said, upset.

“So now it’s my fault. Great.” The raven-haired teen huffed, throwing the blanket off him to get off the bed. The omega stopped him, though.

“D-Don’t just run off again.” The omega said with desperation in his voice, and the alpha realised that his jealousy had gotten the better of him again.

“Please. P-Please. You promised.” The blonde croaked our; nails digging into the other’s skin.

Craig sighed and dragged his hand over his face; head tilted upwards, shoulders slouched. Why did his heart feel so heavy right now? Why did he feel so hurt? It was his fault after all. If he had been more attentive, then it would have never happened. Maybe then, Tweek would want to have a baby with him.

“I am sorry, Tweek.” The alpha whispered, and the omega started to release a calming scent to relax Craig, whose voice faltered. “I am just scared. I am so fucking scared.”

“S-Scared of what?” Tweek asked in a whisper, snuggling against Craig’s side. What would the alpha be afraid of?

“I am scared that you…” Craig paused, looking at the omega, “That you choose him over me. Sometimes, it feels like you loathe me.” He admitted.

Tweek blinked. Once. Then twice, cocking his head to the side: “Whaaat? I’d never d-do that. I already t-told you that I don’t like him that w-way.” He took Craig’s face into his hands, climbing into his lap and stroking his cheeks with his thumb.”I’d n-never loathe you. I love you. I’ll o-only ever love you.”

The omega kissed Craig slowly; his lips lingering on the alpha’s. The kiss was soft, gentle and longing. “You don’t n-need to be jealous.”said Tweek against the black-haired boy’s lips, laying his forehead on the other’s.

Craig hugged the omega tightly, rubbing his face into Tweek’s thorax. There was a lump in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He tried to swallow it down, breathing out heavily through his nose as tears started rolling down his face.

“C-Craig? Are you crying.” The omega sounded panicked, firmly pressing Craig’s head against his chest, planting a kiss on his head while stroking his hair soothingly.

The alpha lifted his head, and Tweek let go; worry visible on his features. Craig moved his hand to his eyes, whipping the salty tears away. He stared at the wetness to his fingers, realising that he had indeed been crying.

“Guess I am.” The alpha laughed humourlessly.

It had been so long since the last time he actually cried that he had forgotten what the symptoms felt like. He wasn’t even sure what caused him to let go and let the dam break, but having Tweek fussed all over him, squeezing the alpha’s face together and starting to cry himself, was comforting.

“Craig. A-Are you okay?” Asked the omega; face covered in tears.

“Why are you crying?” The alpha laughed as he kissed Tweek.

“B-Because you were u-upset. It made me upset.” The blonde sniffled. He had never seen Craig shed a single tear before, which was why it hurt so much seeing the alpha cry and allowing himself to be so vulnerable in front of him.

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t a-apologise. Everyone needs to c-cry sometimes. There’s n-nothing wrong with that.” Tweek said, combing his fingers through the alpha’s dark and unruly hair.

Craig kissed the omega’s wrist and sighed, resting his head on Tweek’s chest, enjoying the soothing feeling of his hand running through his hair and massaging his scalp. Tweek’s purrs were soft and vibrated through the omega’s ribcage, travelling right to his ear. The thumbing and beating of the blonde boy’s heart in combination with the gentle purrs and his musical humming, created a hypnotic and peaceful lullaby. It didn’t take long for Craig’s eyelids to feel heavy, and a few unsuccessful attempts to stay awake later, the alpha started snoring, and Tweek continued to hum one of his favourite songs.

**00000**

Token tapped a disgruntled Clyde on the shoulder, hoping to talk things out with him. He’d finally worked up the courage to speak to Nicole, and things took an unexpected turn.

“Hold up, Clyde. Please.” He begged; his eyes apologetic. He didn’t mean to hurt the brunette’s feelings.

“I don’t really wanna talk.” Clyde answered, not turning around to face the alpha who had grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from running away.

“I broke up with Nicole. Or well, she broke up with me.” Token said, hoping for Clyde to forgive him for being a complete douchebag.

“She did?” the brunette asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “Is she angry?”

“Nah. We’re cool. I didn’t quite go as I had expected it to go.” Token explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

**_10 minutes prior_ **

_Token scanned the crowd for Nicole. He needed to talk to her, but she hadn’t read his message just yet. He fished out his phone and almost dropped it in the process. The alpha dialled her number, and he listened to the all to familiar tooting sound of an outbound call. The girl he was trying to reach didn’t pick up though. Token sighed, deciding to wait a little longer. After a while, he finally got an answer from Nicole, telling him in form of a text message to meet her behind the bleachers._

_“I’ve been looking for you.” Token said when he saw Nicole waiting. She was still wearing her cheerleading uniform._

_“I know.” She answered. She had that weird expression on her face; an expression the alpha couldn’t quite read._

_“We need to talk.” They both said simultaneously._

_“You go first.” Token cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly._

_“I think we should break up.” The beta stated in a clear voice, and the alpha gaped at her, not registering the words in this moment._

_“Break up…I was going to say the same actually.” The boy blinked._

_“It’s better this way. I mean, we haven’t been doing well and I am not stupid. I know that you haven’t been looking at me the same way anymore.” Nicole explained, pursing her lips. She pushed her hair behind her ear, scratching her forehead in a pondering manner._

_Token didn’t know what to say. What could he say? She was right after all._

_“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He admitted. She was nice, funny, pretty, had a sharp mind and got along with his friends. She was everything he ever dreamed of in a partner, yet Token fell in love with Clyde. One of his best friends. An alpha like himself._

_“It’s fine. Well, it’s not actually, but I don’t hold grudges. Besides, you can’t always control with whom you fall in love.” The beta girl sighed, and then she bit her lip; her eyes moving to the side. “I am not as innocent either. There’s someone I am interested in. So, it’s better to end things. Let’s face it: we’ve been together for so long and just stayed together out of habit.”_

_“Wait. Who is it?” The alpha asked curiously. Nicole fell in love? When and with who?_

_“I am not gonna tell you. It’s a secret.” Nicole answered with a smile. There was a small blush on her dark cheeks, and her eyes looked dreamy._

_“So you aren’t going to tell me, huh?” Token stated, rubbing his cheek._

_“Are you? Or do you want me to take a guess?” The girl asked, raising her eyebrows._

_“It’s…It’s Clyde.” The alpha told her. She would figure it out anyway if she hadn’t already._

_“Kinda figured.” Sighed the beta, shrugging her shoulders. She pulled at her hair, cocking her head to the side, signalling the boy that she waited for his response._

_“How?” Token looked perplexed. Was it that obvious? Craig told him that it was, but Craig picked up on those things easily. Unless it concerned him. Craig had been quite clumsy and awkward with Tweek._

_“Because you aren’t as subtle in your affection as you might think.” She stated._

_“I am sorry. It just happened.” Token explained, casting his eyes down._

_“Don’t apologise. I am gonna be fine.” Nicole said. She wasn’t mad at him. She might have been if she hadn’t taken interest in another guy, but she wasn’t going to be petty._

_“So, we’re still friends? You don’t hate me?” Asked the alpha with a concerned and anxious look on his face._

_“We’re still friends, and I don’t hate you. We both wanted to end things, but neither of us was able to work up the courage.” Nicole laughed, and then she opened her arms, “come on. Let’s hug it out.”_

_Token came closer and put his arms around her, embracing the girl tightly. She was a great person, and he was so glad that she didn’t hate him. He was so relieved._

_**Present** _

Token was waiting for Clyde to respond, but instead of a vocal answer, her was toppled to the ground by the brunette. Clyde was hugging the other teen tightly, squishing his face against Token’s.

“So, no hiding anymore?” Asked the brunette; eyes tears and hopeful.

“No hiding anymore.” Token assured, reciprocating the hug.

They sat there on the ground, clinching onto each other like their life depended on each other’s warmth.

“Wanna sleep over?” Clyde asked absentmindedly, playing with the other alpha dark curly hair.

“Sure.” Token answered, planting a kiss into the brunette’s neck, causing him to shudder. He felt so much more free. He felt less tense, and a certain warmth started to blossom in his stomach again. He loved seeing Clyde smile. He loved hearing him laugh. Who cared what everyone else thought of their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Honestly, some parts felt clumsy, but I think it worked out well. Editing took time for some reason 🤔🙈 so I posted the chapter three days later.  
> Anyway, leave comments and kudos🥰 I appreciate every kind of feedback☺️  
> Next chapter will be posted within the next 10 to 14 days. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Have a nice day!!🤗


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while. Sorry for the delay, but here’s chapter 27! Enjoy 😊

The situation was awkward. While his and Kyle’s mom were happily chatting with each other and obviously enjoying the get-together, this could not be said about the rest. Shelly was slouching in her chair with a deep frown on her face; arms crossed over her chest. It was apparent that she didn’t want to be here. Ike looked like he was about to die from boredom, and Stan's father was working the grill; already slightly intoxicated and being his usual careless and obnoxious self.

However, the omega’s father disapproving scowl that was directed at Stan was the most unsettling part, and the fact that the man appeared to be sulking? It was surreal. The alpha was watching the young couple like a hawk, narrowing his eyes at Stan whenever he was leaning too close to Kyle. The omega’s dad didn’t hide his dislike for the raven-haired teen. He was quite open about it.

“I hate this. Why do I have to be here?” huffed Shelly; the omega just wanted to be left alone, not spend time with her family or the family of Stan’s boyfriend.

“Don’t be like that, Shelly. Enjoy the barbecue and smile a little. You’ll get wrinkles.” Randy said, pointing the tong at her.

The brunette omega’s scowl deepened at her father’s words. Stan felt sorry for his sister. Their dad had just destroyed the girl’s relationship for the third time. Due to Randy, her relationships never lasted more than three months.

“I hate you.” She mumbled under her breath, inaudible.

Stan looked at Kyle, smiling at the omega, who was wearing a turtle neck to cover the bite mark he put there. If Kyle's dad found out about that provocative claim, then he would be a dead man, no longer breathing, but buried beneath several layers of soil, mud and rocks.

The omega sheepishly smiled back with a small blush on his cheeks. It was cute and innocent, and the alpha just wanted to kiss those plush and sinfully soft lips. The redhead hadn’t allowed any kind of intimate contact but kissing and cuddling since the last time they had sex, and it was making it harder for him to hold back, driving the teenaged alpha crazy.

“Can we go upstairs?” Stan suddenly asked; eyes still lingering on the omega. How can someone be so gorgeous?

“Mom?” Kyle looked at his mother, but his father immediately objected.

“No way. Over my dead body.” Gerald grumbled, a deep disapproving frown on his face that depicted nothing but anger. Sheila sighed.

“Sorry Stan, but no responsible father would let their omega child be alone with their alpha boyfriend.” Randy nodded in understanding. He’d never let an alpha near Shelly, so he’d respond the same way.

Sharon rolled her eyes in the exaggerated and slow-motioned way she always did when her husband annoyed her. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking like she was completely done with the world.

“God, here we go again.” Shelly muttered out angrily.

She was practically an adult, but her father still treated her like a ignorant child that didn’t know how society worked. He still thought she didn’t know shit about sex, but he was dead wrong. Sometimes she just wanted to rub that fact into his face, just to hurt him.

Stan looked confused, and Kyle crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for his mom to make an argument, but she only pinched the bridge of her nose, probably trying to figure out how to resolve the situation. Ike seemed amused, watching with interest.

The atmosphere got tense and uncomfortable, even for the two women who had been the only ones that were actually trying to make this gathering enjoyable. As more time passed by, and the sun started to set, Stan’s situation didn’t change for the better because Kyle’s father started to interrogate him about his intentions with his son.

“I am not just going to trust anyone with my son.” The man slurred slightly after Randy had handed him another beer; his 5th by now.

“I promise to treat him right.” Stan tried. He didn’t know how to respond to that because no matter what he said, promised or did; it would never meet Gerald’s standards. At some point, the ravenette doubted such a person even existed.

“That’s not good enough. How do I know you can provide for him?” Gerald asked, though he talked more to himself than the boy in front of him, who was currently dating his son without his permission, which was outrageous.

Stan’s eyes sought out Kyle for help. The omega was displeased but equally lost. Of course, his dad would totally embarrass him.

Stan knew that Kyle didn’t need a provider, but it was probably better to tell the boy’s father what he wanted to hear because if he honestly told the man that Kyle could easily provide for himself, it would just serve as proof that Stan wasn’t a good choice.

“I’ll do anything to make him happy.” The raven-haired teen answered with sincerity, though it didn’t convince the older alpha.

“No, no. My son needs security; someone who can give him stability.” Gerald shook his head, and Kyle huffed. “I can’t have someone hurt his feelings or touch him indecently.”

Well, it was too late for that, Stan thought, since he'd touched the omega in places that were considered highly indecent.

“Dad.” Scowled the redhead, pursing his lips. His dad’s reluctance to accept Stan was seriously getting on his nerves. In his drunk state, he even forgot that Kyle already slept with Stan (more than once), making his statement meaningless.

“You’re only 16.” Gerald exclaimed upset, throwing his hands in the air.

He’d rather have Kyle be with someone he chose for him; someone who could do all the things and had all the assets and characteristic qualities that Gerald deemed necessary before they could even consider dating his son. Marriage material. Not an immature boy who lacked proper manners, making a move on an impressionable and inexperienced omega like Kyle.

“I think we should hit the road.” Sheila piqued in, stopping her husband from going into an angry rant and saving Stan in the process.

“Finally.” Ike said, jumping up from his chair. His father was embarrassing everyone – especially Kyle, though that was one talent the old man had mastered over the years. However, his father was more at ease than he would have usually been due to the alcohol.

“They grow up so fast. I'll have to protect him.” The alpha mumbled out as Sheila helped him up, indicating for her sons that they’d be on their way.

Shelly hurried into the house to finally get away from Randy, not even saying goodbye. Sharon bid them farewell, glaring at her husband, who was quite intoxicated, despite his promise to keep it down.

Stan wanted to kiss Kyle goodbye, but he didn’t dare do so with the teen's father there. The man would probably strangle him with glee if he were to witness such a display of affection.

“See you then.” Stan smiled, refraining himself from touching the omega at all.

“See you tomorrow?” Kyle asked, biting his lip. He was fidgeting, yearning for a kiss, but he didn’t want to do it in front of their parents.

"Yeah.” Stan scratched the back of his neck nervously. Then he had to watch the omega go, even though he would have loved to have Kyle sleep over at his place, so they could fall asleep at night and wake up in the morning together.

The evening didn’t end bad, but it didn’t end well either. His father was still suspicious of Stan, and Kyle didn’t get a chance to be alone with him. The bite mark still stung, serving as a reminder of that night. The omega wanted to take things slower to appease his dad, hoping that he’d finally come around, though he doubted that the man would anytime soon.

**00000**

It’s been two weeks, and Tweek was six weeks pregnant. The doctor's appointment was approaching, and the omega was getting antsier. He and Craig didn’t talk about the pregnancy, and the blonde preferred it that way because he was already struggling with his decision. On the one hand, he wanted to terminate, so that they could keep living their lives like every ordinary carefree teenager, but on the other hand, he liked the thought of having a baby with Craig. But, however appealing as the thought of starting a family was, the fear of fucking things up was just too terrifying. Tweek didn’t want to come to love the baby, just to lose it later to an incurable disease or an unlucky accident. It made him paranoid. Besides, was it really worth giving up his adolescence? It wouldn’t be the end, after all. They could still have a baby later on in the future, without missing out on the most important time in their young lives. So why was he railing against it?

“What’s bothering you, babe?” Craig asked, sanpping the omega out of his thoughts.

“Ngh what?” Tweek blinked; the blonde's mind had been so occupied that he didn’t notice that third period was over.

“Are you nervous about today’s appointment?” the alpha asked carefully, taking the omega’s hand to kiss his knuckles.

Tweek looked away; eyes zooming in on the fuzz that was collecting in the corner of the table leg. Then he nodded hesitantly; nails digging into his pants.

“It’s gonna be fine. I’ll be there to support you.” Craig whispered, nuzzling the blonde’s cheek and taking a hold of Tweek’s shaking hands.

“C-Can you go ahead without me? Ngh I need a moment to myself.” The omega whispered, and Craig stalled, looking at him with furrowed brows.

“Are you sure? I don’t really want to leave you on your own.” The alpha stated; nervousness lacing his deep voice.

“Just a l-little bit. I’d like to s-stay in here for a little while l-longer.” Tweek said, not facing the other boy.

“I can stay with you.”

“Please. I-It won’t be ngh long.” Tweek paused, “just for a-a bit.”

Craig was struggling. He didn’t want to leave Tweek’s side, but he also wanted to respect his wishes.

“Do you n-not…trust me?” The omega asked, looking up from the spot he had been starring holes into; his green emerald eyes conveying insecurity.

“I...” Craig Bit his lips, tearing his gaze away. He didn’t know what to say, yet his reaction was probably enough of an answer. “I do trust you. It’s just…arg!” He exclaimed exaggeratingly, ribbing his eyes with his fingers and then running his hand down his face. Fine. I’ll be in the cafeteria. “Fine. I’ll be in the lunch room.” It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Tweek. It was the other way around; he just didn’t trust anyone else.

“Thank y-you.” Tweek croaked our, making it even harder for Craig to leave him alone. His alpha instincts were screaming at him, ordering him to stay put, but if the omega wanted a moment to himself, he had to show regard for his feelings whether he liked it or not.

Tweek sat in his chair, listening to the clock’s ticking while his eyes remained fixed on the top of the light wooden table. The texture of the wood, the barely visible annual rings and the rough dents, scratches and discolourations had him transfixed.

“Where’s your guard dogs?” A female voice asked, and the omega slowly lifted his gaze. Red was standing in the door frame, and her facial features showed the typical distaste she had for Tweek. Her uniform was as neatly ironed as always, and the red bow tie was tidily placed right in the middle of the blouse, elegantly adorned with simple but stylish-looking silver stones. Tweek on the other hand, always looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

The blonde didn’t answer. Why should he anyway. Rebecca would always find a way or reason to insult him. There was no point in answering.

“Cat got your tongue?” She asked disdainfully, scrunching up her nose. She threw her hair back in a dramatic manner, crossing her arms over her chest. “I always knew you’d get yourself knocked-up. Just look at you.” The redhead laughed to herself, shaking her head slightly in a patronising way.

“What’s your p-point?” The blonde asked in a monotone voice.

“Tzz, my point?! My point is you getting knocked-up on purpose to monopolise Craig.”

“…it wasn’t ngh on p- purpose.” Tweek argued, scratching the surface of the table with his nails.

“Of course not.” Spat Red sarcastically, “although, you seem to be quite friendly with Davíd. Makes me wonder if Craig’s even the father.”

“Craig is the father.” Stated Tweek, meeting Rebecca’s eyes with the same animosity. He was furious that she even had the nerve to insinuate that someone other than Craig had fathered the baby.

“Says you.” Red said; venom lacing the tone of her voice. The hatred in her eyes was rather intense, more so than usual. “You want to bind him to you with a baby.”

“What makes you t-think that I am gonna k-keep it? The blonde’s eyes were cold and his voice cutting. He got up from his seat, and as he walked passed the other omega, he halted in his steps, addressing her, without turning around “Craig’s mine, regardless of what happens, and th-there’s nothing you ngh can do to change that.”

“You think so? Sooner or later, he’s gonna get sick of you and see what a twisted little slut you are.” Red growled, but Tweek feigned ignorance, pretending like her words had no impact on him, pretending like what she had just said was of no significance whatsoever. Craig loved him, and that was all that mattered.

**00000**

The outside of the clinic looked quite mundane; It was just an old and plain white building, situated in a quiet woody area near South Park. Beside all the trees and the car park, there was nothing there.

From the outside, the clinic appeared ghostly abandoned, with the frontage of the building crumbling away silently, but the first impression had been deceiving.

They went into the building, entering the rather small, but well-kept and tidy hallway. The couple stopped in front of the door, and Craig pressed the button, ringing the doorbell. Tweek was nervously fidgeting with the alpha’s sleeves; hands sweaty and his face showed how anxious he was. The omega flinched when a loud sound echoed through the hallway, indicating that they had been granted entrance.

The inside of the clinic was vast and bright with warm colours - a peachy orange and a sunny yellow - creating a feeling of comfort and security. The furniture was smart and fashionable, and the lady at the counter welcomed them with a nice smile.

“What can I help you with?” The dark-haired woman, a beta in her forties, asked; her smile not wavering once. It was like it was stapled onto her face. It was somewhat unnerving and borderline creepy.

“We’ve got an appointment.” The alpha answered, since Tweek was practically cowering behind him, as if he didn’t want to be seen.

“What’s your name?” The woman asked, ready to type the information into the system of her computer.

“Tucker.” Craig said plainly, squeezing the omega’s hand supportively.

“Okay. Please fill in this form for further proceeding. The waiting room is across the hall on the left.” The beta explained, handing the dark-haired teen the form.

The waiting room was occupied by several people: a couple, an alpha and omega who seemed at odds, two female omegas, who were filling in the same form he and Tweek were given, and a young-looking male omega, who appeared to be there with his parents.

The couple sat down, taking seats that were further away from the others in the room. Craig didn’t want Tweek to feel watched by them.

He read the form and raised his eyebrows at the first question. The clinic wanted to know their marital status and if the conception happened pre-marital, which seemed odd. As Craig filled in the form, the omega was sitting right next to him, awfully quite and aloof. He hadn’t said a word ever since they stepped into the car. The entire drive was spent in silence.

Tweek felt like he was present, yet a part of him wasn’t. He looked at the male omega across from him, studying his facial expression. The boy was probably his age, maybe a year or so older than him. His face appeared sullen and his eyes were fixed on the floor. Tweek couldn’t read his mind, but it was obvious that he wasn’t here on his own volition, unlike Tweek.

Craig handed in the form while the blonde stayed in the waiting room, glued to the chair, feeling like he entered a dissociative state. They ended up waiting almost 2 hours for their name to be called.

Tweek entered the room before Craig, taking a seat on one of the chairs. The alpha still held onto his hand, not letting go, even though the omega’s hand was sweaty. The ravenette didn’t say anything, scanning the room with his eyes. The room looked similar to the one at the doctor’s they first went to, so he assumed that most doctor’s offices looked alike.

A man, an alpha, entered the room, greeting the couple. “Good evening. I am doctor Bokdan.” The boys nodded as the man took a seat in front of them.

“You’re here for consultation, I assume.” The doctor said, looking at the nodding couple. The man pushed a few brochure across the table before he started.

Tweek felt out of place. He hated that the law forced him to have a mandatory consultation, regardless of the reasons and doubts he might have. It didn’t matter if he already made the decision or if he was still swaying. Every omega had to get expert advise on pregnancy at an officially-recognised clinic. The consultation was mostly given by doctors or other medical personnel, but organisations that focused on pregnancy counselling were also allowed to do so. Those organisations just needed a certificate, which could easily be obtained by anyone.

“After the pregnancy consultation, you’ll be given a written confirmation and three days to think about your options.” Dr Bokdan explained in a neutral and professional tone; there was no judgement on his face or in his voice. It eased the omega’s nerves, though he was still clinching onto Craig.

“A lot of omegas and female betas come here, so you don’t have to be nervous.” The doctor smiled, and Tweek nodded slightly. He didn’t know why it was so hard for him to talk about the pregnancy.

“How far along are you approximately? It’s okay if you don’t know, there will be a compulsory examination at the end.” The alpha stated, and Craig wondered if he was just too lazy to read their file or if he tried to make Tweek more comfortable.

“About six weeks.” Craig answered, resting his hand on the blonde’s thigh when the omega didn’t answer. The doctor hummed, noting the information down on a separate paper.

“Have you already made a decision or are you still in doubt? You’re quite young after all.” The man noted.

“We’ve decided that terminating the pregnancy would be the best for both of us.” Craig said. It was hard to say those words, and they filled him with a unfamiliar sort of grief and loss.

“Do you agree, Tweek?” Dr Bokdan asked the blonde as if to make sure Tweek wasn’t forced to be here.

“Ngh yeah…I” the omega paused, “I am not r-ready.” He muttered, avoiding the medics gaze. He felt so vulnerable and exposed.

“There are different methods that can be used depending on how far along the pregnancy is.” The doctor started, and the teenagers nodded their heads, waiting for the man to continue. “The first is the pill-regimen, known as RU-486. It’s a drug combination that’s used to end pregnancies five weeks since the conception.”

“The second method is the suction curettage, which is used during the first trimester. There are other methods too, but an abortion isn’t allowed if you’re past 12 weeks.” The doctor explained, talking slowly, so that the two boys could keep up.

“Are there any risks?” The raven-haired alpha questioned, subconsciously squeezing Tweek’s thigh again.

“That’s the next thing that I’ll have to address. Every procedure can have complications, that you probably already know.” The middle-aged man continued.

“W-What kind of complications?” The omega anxiously piqued in. His head was already dizzy.

“The pill-regimen might be unsuccessful, which can only be confirmed after two weeks. By then, it might be too late for an abortion. In addition, the drug cocktail, can cause symptoms such as bleeding, cramps, anxiety, pain in your limbs, headaches and other side effects. But these are very, very unusual symptoms. Only a tiny fraction experiences any kinds of side effects.” The Dr said further, sensing the growing concern that came with the influx of information. It sounded worse than it was in actuality.

“And the second method? What about that?” Craig hesitated. He knew that these sort of information were mandatory material. The physician had to disclose possible complications. Every medical procedure carried risks, but despite being aware of that the teenager couldn’t help but think about it possibly happen to his omega of all people.

“Pelvic infections, incomplete abortions, blood clots in the uterus or damages to the uterus that could cause infertility, heavy bleedings, perforations of the uterus wall, anaesthesia-related complications.” Informed the alpha, counting down the risks like reading it from a book.

“T-That’s a lot…” stuttered Tweek. He felt kind of sick, hearing all those things.

“It’s unlikely. Serious complications occur in less than 1 out of 100. It mostly depends on the doctor’s competence.” The physician added. Mentioning it was just protocol.

“Still…” Craig muttered. He didn’t want Tweek to get hurt.

“An abortion can also have a mental and psychological impact. You could experience symptoms of depression or ptsd among other things.”

Both teens fell silent, and Craig wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to go through with it – not that he ever was – but he couldn’t bear the thought of Tweek possibly suffering from any of those things. He wasn’t the most stable person, after all.

Tweek stopped listening half-way through. He didn’t really want to think about the possible risks, even though his brain was running wild; the list of symptoms fuelling his paranoia.

“There are alternatives to abortion that you can take into consideration. You can place it for adoption, place it with a family member or a temporary guardianship.” Explained Dr Bokdan, opening the brochure that contained several places that one could contact for further information.

“No! My p-parents can’t know.” Tweek’s sudden outburst startled the doctor. Why wasn’t he talking about the risks associated with child birth?

“On a scale from 1 to 10, how sure are you about terminating?” The physician’s face was serious, and he was looking intently at the both of them as he waited for an answer.

“9.” Tweek said while Craig simultaneously answered: “3.” The boys looked at each other, both suddenly turning their heads away to avoid eye contact.

“I see. Do you want to talk about your reasons?” Dr Bokdan asked, but the omega shook his head.

“No.” Stated Tweek. Plain and simple.

“Maybe we should talk about it—“ Craig started, but the omega’s glare shut him up. The alpha pursed his lips, leaving it at that as to not further upset the blonde.

“I don’t want ngh to.” Tweek didn’t want to talk about reasons at the moment. He just wanted his mind to be at ease. He wanted the war in his head to come to an end; for one side to obtain victory, not watch a tug off war to unfold every time he had doubts; every time he looked at Craig.

“I think it’s time for the examination. Please lay down over there for the ultra sound.” The alpha cleared his throat. It was obvious the two teenagers were at odds with each other. But the issue was dividing in general; there was no way for the topic to ever be agreed upon by everyone.

Tweek stood up, a bit reluctantly, but he did as the doctor instructed and laid down on the stretcher. The alpha prepared the ultrasound machine, and then he looked at Tweek, gesturing for the blonde to pull up his shirt. Tweek’s gaze wandered to Craig, who came to his side, stroking is knuckles as a supportive gesture.

The omega uncovered his protruding belly, and the doctor applicated the ultrasound gel. It was cold. As cold as it was the first time. The feeling the motions of the transducer probe induced; however, was different this time, especially because he was now able to hear the baby’s rapidly beating heart. He refused to watch the monitor; however, deciding that it was better not to. If he could, he would have just covered his ears too.

Craig’s face lit up when he heard the sounds; a small surprised gasp escaping his lips. Just like the time the alpha put his ear to the omega’s belly, the expression broke Tweek’s heart. Seeing Craig unable to control his emotions was odd, especially because it happened in front of the doctor. The alpha felt giddy inside, and a familiar warmth filled his stomach. He looked so excited, Tweek noted. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all.

The doctor was guiding the teens through what they were seeing, but the omega just zoomed ou. What was the examination there for anyway? Tweek felt betrayed, and his eyes got glassy, due to the tears. He looked up at the plain, white ceiling, trying to ignore the heartbeat of the bundle of cells developing in his womb. If he tore his eyes away from the simplicity of the ceiling and blinked, then he was sure that the tears would fall, turning him into an uncontrollably sobbing mess.

Tweek could feel the warmth radiating off of Craig’s hand. It was comforting, yet cold. The omega was torn, and three days breaking his mind over making a final decision wasn’t going to weigh easy on him. It felt like the law wanted to influence his decision by making him listen to the baby’s heartbeat. It was torture. Emotional torture because the ultrasound was evoking all sorts of emotions: guilt, happiness, anxiety, doubt; making them even stronger and elevating the heavy burden that had been weighing on his shoulders from the start. It could have been so much easier if it weren’t for this.

Back at the doctor’s desk, Tweek fell silent again, letting Craig do the talking and the asking of questions. The blonde just wanted to get away from it all; the conflicting feelings, the anxiety, the responsibility, and the shame.

“Here’s the written note. You have to take three days to think about your decision before you can make another appointment.” Dr Bokdan said, and Craig nodded. The doctor didn’t think it was a good idea to mention that a new bill had been passed recently, making it obligatory for the practitioner to ask for parental consent if the patient was a minor. Politicians claimed it to be for the sake and safety of the pregnant minor, but their words were seeping with hypocrisy, forcing doctors to use loopholes within the law, though those were about to vanish.

“Can we talk about it? You know, overthink our decision.” Craig turned towards the omega, who was yet again quietly sitting in his seat like a motionless doll. It was concerning.

“It’s not f-fair.” Tweek muttered; his voice so tiny that the alpha didn’t hear him. The soft music playing from the radio didn’t help either.

“What did you say?” Craig asked confused. His nails were picking at the steering wheel, nervously scratching on the leather.

“It’s just ngh not fair.” The omega repeated. Louder this time.

“What’s not fair, Tweek? What do you mean?” The raven-haired teen frowned, turning the radio off.

“Everything.” Tweek stated, then he looked up, “Why are you doing this to me?”

“What are you saying? What am I doing?” Craig’s heart stopped and froze at the same time, stirring up a feeling he desperately wanted to forget.

“Making me question everything. It’s not fair.” The omega explained, and his voice came out surprisingly soft. Yet, the expression on his face told a different story. He looked emotionally exhausted.

“Listen to me. We can get through this. I’ll be there for you. I love you, and I’ll take care of you.” The alpha assured and then his eyes landed on Tweek’s stomach. “The both of you.”

“I don’t know if ngh I am r- ready.” Tweek sighed shakily.

“That’s fine. We’ve got three days to decide, so there’s no rush.” Craig said, a rather poor attempt to calm the omega down.

“I don’t w-want to grow up so f-fast…I am ngh so s-selfish, but I don’t want this k-kind of responsibility.” Tweek uttered as he weeped.

“No. It’s not selfish. You’re not selfish.” Craig pulled the blonde into his arms, rubbing his back in soothing motions.

“I don’t want ngh to be known as the o-omega that got knocked up at the a-age of 16. Everyone already ngh thinks I am a w-whore. Yesterday, someone even questioned ngh whether you’re r- really the father.” The omega cried, fat tears streaming down his face, dripping onto the alpha’s shirt, soaking the fabric.

“Who made that claim? Was it that fat fuck Cartman?” The black-haired teen asked, barely able to contain how angry he was.

“No.” Tweek shook his head, and his blonde locks fell into his face, casting a shadow over his eyes. “It w-was Red.”

“That fucking bitch. I am gonn—“

“N-No. Don’t do anything, just don’t believe her. It’s yours. It’s yours. I’d n-never—“ Tweek ranted, but the alpha hushed him by putting his hand over his mouth.

“Hey, it’s fine. I’ll know that. You don’t need to convince me because I’ve never doubted you. I know it’s mine.” Craig stated, pressing his forehead onto Tweek’s before slowly removing his hand from his mouth. Then then omega started crying, partly because he couldn’t hold the tears in any longer and partly because he was relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is shorter than I initially wanted it to be, but I thought it best to keep it that way. I hope you like the chapter, so leave comments or kudos! 💕 👩💻   
> Feel free to voice your thoughts. I am alway happy to receive feedback<3
> 
> I am currently working on chapter 28, which will be updated within this week because I owe you a quicker update 🥰😅


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 28! It’s a long one 🤗  
> As always there’s a sexual content warning ⚠️ somewhere in the middle.

Kyle was about 10 minutes late. It was a first for him, but he slept in for some reason, and nobody had the decency to wake him up. His parents had been out of the house early, and Ike was completely useless because he wasn’t a morning person. Therefore, both boys woke up late, even missing the second bus.

He dashed through the hall, passing by a happily humming Clyde. He then stopped and turned around; a look of confusion on his face.

“Don’t we have first period together?” The omega asked, watching as the brunette, who was clearly late too, lazily put his arms behind his head.

“Yep, but I figured that since I am already late, it doesn’t really make that much of a difference if I am ten minutes or half an hour late. So, I don’t see a reason in hurrying.” Clyde stated, walking past Kyle, calmly and without a care in the world.

Then he came to a halt, a curious look on his face. “Since when are you late?”

“I slept in.” Muttered the omega as he continued to walk side by side with Clyde. The alpha was a bit of an airhead, but he was a genuinely good person.

“It seems you adopted some of Stan’s bad character traits there.” Chuckled the brunette, slapping the ginger on the back with so much unintended force that the impact had Kyle stumble.

At the mention of Stan, Kyle wondered where the alpha was. He hadn’t been answering his phone, and every time he tried, he was sent straight to voicemail. It worried him.

“You’re a fucking brute.” The omega scolded, and Clyde scratched the back of his head as an apologetic gesture.

When they arrived in front of the classroom, Kyle hesitated to open the door. He could hear Ms Choksondik’s voice through the wall, and she didn’t sound the least bit pleased – but when did she ever?

Clyde, after seeing that the omega didn’t make a move to enter the room, stepped forward and dramatically flung the door open. Everyone’s head snapped towards the direction of the person accessing the classroom while simultaneously disrupting the teacher’s lecture.

“Sorry, I am late.” The brunette said with a yawn, directly moving to his seat without giving the teacher any further explanation. Token face palmed himself, a silent and exaggerating sigh escaping his lips. Why wasn’t he surprised that Clyde was being dramatic again?

“Explain yourself. Why are you late?” Ms Choksondik asked with an angry frown.

“I missed the bus.” The brunette alpha answered calmly, and the beta didn’t question him, since she was already used to him being late.

Kyle tried to use Clyde’s theatrical entry to his advantage, but the teacher’s eyes immediately landed on him, stopping him from taking his seat without being noticed.

“What about you, Kyle? Why are you late? You’re supposed to be on time, not walk in 15 minutes late.” Ms Choksondik ranted, and the omega tried his best to stay calm.

“I slept in. I am sorry.” He apologised, giving her the most sincere smile he could muster. Even if it wasn’t sincere at all.

“And you expect me to believe that?” She asked incredulously. “At least come up with a better excuse.”

“You didn’t question Clyde about the excuse he was giving.” Kyle grumbled, and the beta woman didn’t take his talking back well.

“Sit down! Your behaviour is unacceptable. You should start adopt proper etiquette for omegas. Talking back in such a rude man—“

“Sorry! I am late.” The door opened again, and Stan walked in, interrupting the teacher mid-sentence. She seemed about to lose it, but at least the alpha’s natural tendency to be late without Kyle spared him the agony of being reprimanded once again for his allegedly rude behaviour, despite the clearly unfair treatment.

“If any of you is late again for my class - and I mean any of you - I am going to give every one of you an hour of detention.” Ms Choksondik seethed through gritted teeth before she resumed her class, too agitated to even consider explaining certain contents again.

Stan sat next to Kyle, not paying attention at all. Something about Kyle was different today, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. He just looked more sensual and more beautiful than usual. There was a certain glow to him, and his scent was a tint bit sweeter.

The first thing the omega noticed wasn’t Stan’s unabashed staring, but the fact that Tweek wasn’t in class today. Craig wasn’t there either, and it made him wonder whether everything was alright. The blonde sent him a text message the day before, filling him in on the pregnancy consultation, so Kyle assumed Tweek’s absence got something to do with the counselling.

“Stan.” Kyle whispered, and the alpha hummed in response, “stop staring at me and do the tasks we’ve been assigned.” There was a small smile on the omega’s face, though because Stan looked so cute.

“Sure.” The alpha snatched a pencil from him, pretending to focus on the tasks. “You look really pretty today, but you always do.” Kyle blushed at the comment, clearing his throat.

“S-Shut up...” The omega stuttered with red cheeks and ears. When was he going to get used to the alpha’s compliments?

10 minutes before the end of the lesson, Ms Choksondik appeared to have calmed down, turning towards her class: “We’ll be doing a group project for the next three weeks, so I want you all to read the assignment tasks I will hand you at the end of this period. Fate will decide who’s paired with whom; I don’t want the usual students to pair up.” She explained, and the student’s annoyed groans echoed through the classroom.

The teacher had her students write their name on a piece of paper, and started to draw two names out of the box, Kyle hoped he wasn’t going to end up having to do the project with Cartman. He’d definitely object to that.

Not everyone was happy about their partner-up whereas others were seriously pleased. Clyde was paired with Craig, which meant he didn’t have to do anything - despite being physically present - because his best friend didn’t expect him to be of much help. Poor Kenny was the unfortunate soul to be paired with Cartman, and the distaste was quite visible on his face, although he was quite used to deal with the beta’s shitty personality. Bebe was paired with Tweek, and Wendy’s partner was Token. Lucky them. Kyle waited for his name to be drawn, and Stan seemed just as nervous because he seriously wanted to be able to spend even more time with Kyle, and the project would give him an excuse for the omega’s annoying father.

“Kyle and Gregory.” Kyle’s face fell, and Stan immediately glared at the blonde alpha.

As the list went on, Stan was paired with Red, the most irritating person at school. She was an annoying bitch.

The alpha threw a paper ball at Gregory to get his attention, loudly whispering his name until the blonde finally turned around.

“What is the matter?” Gregory asked, and Stan scowled as if to say _‘What do you think, asshole?’_

“Swap partners with me.” Stan stated, though it sounded more like an order.

The blonde alpha’s eyes fell on Kyle and after a moment of pretending to contemplate about swapping, he blankly said: “No. I don’t want to.”

“Wha— hey! Just swap with me, dude.” He didn’t see a problem in swapping at all.

“Why should I? It was a fairly-conducted draw, so my answer remains the same: no.” Gregory said calmly, and the smug smile on his face pissed the ravenette off.

“You little—“ he was interrupted by Red, who had just stepped in front of him and was currently blocking his view.

“We’re partners, so we need to make time to meet up.” Stan grimaced at the omega’s words.

“It’s not like we have to meet up in person to work together. We can do the project via text messages. It would be a pain for me if I had to see your face outside of class.” The alpha commented; the mere suggestion of having to spend a single minute in her company made him want to fling himself off a bridge.

“That’s not how group projects are done” she objected, but he just rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Listen, I am busy, so we’ll do it my way.” The alpha dismissed her, standing up from his seat, so he could talk to Kyle, who was getting his task sheet.

“Don’t just ignore m—“ she sounded pissed, but Stan was already gone, not letting her finish.

Kyle wasn’t happy about the arrangements. He didn’t want to do the project with Gregory, frankly because the alpha gave him the creeps. He made him uncomfortable. He was kinda touchy and too polite on the surface. It was hard to properly reckon up his character.

“I am quite glad that you’re my partner in this project. You’re reliable.” The blonde smiled, and the smile caused Kyle discomfort because he leaned too close to him. Again.

“Yeah.” He nodded his head; nonetheless, trying to ignore the unease in his belly.

Gregory was a good match when it came to group assignments because he actually did his work, meaning that he was certainly getting a good grade, since Ms Choksondik liked the blonde alpha.

The omega felt an arm around his shoulders, immediately sensing Stan’s presence. “Let’s go.” The alpha stated, snatching his paper sheet. His blues eyes were coldly boring into Gregory, and the attempt at intimidation was quite obvious.

“Yeah.” Kyle nodded, relieved that he could escape making small talk with the blonde alpha.

“I’ll contact you then. See you around, Kyle.” Gregory said, and the glee in his voice really agitated Stan.

There was something about the boy that didn’t sit well with him. He was too smiley and too clean-cut. The perfection he embodied caused his alarm bells to go off, telling him to watch the guy closely. But what bothered him the most was the comment he made at the party once; It was apparent that Gregory had his eyes set on Kyle. Besides, the blonde was clearly making the omega uncomfortable, and Stan hated seeing Kyle feel uneasy.

“Are you still sulking about the project?” Kyle asked on their way to the car park. The mild breeze rustled through his hair, counteracting the oppressive heat of today’s weather.

“I am not sulking.” Pouted Stan, and the grip he had on the omega’s hand tightened. “Let’s go to my place. My parents are out.”

The alpha’s potent scent was making Kyle dizzy, but he nodded anyway. He had been feeling groggy all day, but the other boy eased the uneasiness.

The omega snuggled into the alpha’s chest, not feeling like doing anything remotely related to homework. Gregory had texted him about the project, but he didn’t want to text back right now. Besides, Kyle didn’t want Stan to start sulking again. He was still set to get Gregory to swap partners with him, after all, and the omega wasn’t going to stop him.

“You smell really good.” Stan mumbled, taking a deep breath. “You’re releasing a lot of pheromones.” He was sitting on the edge of his bed in a cross-legged position with the omega leaning against him.

“Ngh really?” Kyle asked. He hadn’t noticed.

“Yeah; makes me want to do stuff to you. Naughty stuff.” The raven-haired teen stated, nibbling on the spot of the healing bite mark. His fingers itched with the need to touch the omega.

“When's your heat?” Stan suddenly asked, Kyle looked at him, confusion written over his face.

“Why?” The direct question about his heat cycle flustered the omega.

“Because you smell like you’re in heat.” Stan’s hand slowly travelled down Kyle’s spine as he pressed their bodies closer together.

He enjoyed the skin-ship, and the fragrance of Kyle’s shampoo mixed with the increasing omega scent. It was alluring, pulling him in like a magnet. Stan had never experienced heat pheromones first hand, but they were just as people described them: rich, enticing, and irresistible.

“I don’t know. I don’t wanna talk about my heat. It’s embarrassing.” Kyle avoided eye contact. He shouldn’t be shy about the topic. They were in a relationship, and those things would eventually come up.

_**Sexual Content ⚠️** _

“Is it?” The alpha continued to remove Kyle’s clothes.

Stan’s own alpha pheromones were also getting to the omega, even though the wouldn’t usually affect him to such an extent, but it appeared that he did show heat symptoms.

“What a-are you doing?” The omega asked, though he didn’t do anything to stop the exploring hands of the alpha.

“What do you think?” Stan answered with a question, kissing down Kyle’s exposed torso.

The alpha flipped them over, so that Kyle was laying on the mattress while the raven-haired teen hovered over him. A small ‘uff’ made it past Kyle’s lip when his back hit the softness of the mattress, and he looked up; his breathing laboured, coming out in short puffs and cheeks red as if he had just run a marathon.

Stan felt his erection grow at the sight, and he started sucking on the omega’s rosy nipple. Hard. He kept on leaving all sorts of red blemishes on Kyle’s body as he got him naked, covering old hickeys with new ones.

“Ah!” The omega moaned when two of the alpha’s fingers breached his wet hole.

Why did every touch feel so much more intense? Was his heat affecting him more than usual because of Stan’s alpha pheromones? Were they influencing the course of his cycle? He’d never really felt horny during a heat. Just hot and groggy, but right now, the only thing on his mind was Stan’s cock.

“I’ve heard that sex can stop a heat.” The alpha whispered against his skin, fingers pumping in and out with a gradually increasing speed.

“Mnh ahh! My pheromones c-could also…trigger your rut.” Kyle groaned, mouth falling agape. His eyes rolled back, and his fingers gripped onto the cotton sheets. The alpha was only fingering him, but he could already feel his climax approaching.

“I am fine. Though, I have to admit that all I want to do is fuck your pretty hole.” Stan’s voice was sultry and dark, promising a mind-blowing orgasm. However, Kyle didn’t miss the growl that escaped the alpha’s throat.

Stan’s pupils were blown, and there was a yellowish tint to his eyes. The heat pheromones affected him quite a bit, so much so that his touches got rougher and his kisses more demanding.

“I need to…ahh!”, the omega jolted when Stan’s fingers brushed over his special spot.

“Ah, I just know your body.” The alpha chuckled, removing his fingers and pushing down onto a whining Kyle.

Stan’s still clothed chest was pressing onto Kyle’s naked one, and he covered the omega’s eyes with his hand, kissing him and forcefully pushing his tongue inside. The ginger felt awfully empty at the loss of the other boy’s fingers.

He moaned at the intrusion of Stan’s appendage, but the desperation in the alpha’s actions turned him on. His body was consistently heating up with every touch, and he tried to fight for dominance himself, pulling and tearing at Stan’s shirt. If he was laying all exposed and naked in front of him, then the alpha had to do the same.

“Off.” Kyle demanded; nails digging into Stan’s shoulder.

“God, you smell heavenly. So ripe and delicious.” Kyle’s pheromones were clouding his mind, and he couldn’t even finish a proper train of thought. The scent was everywhere, especially on the omega’s sweaty skin.

Kyle was pinned down, only able to writhe beneath the alpha. His grip was brushing and strong, adding another mark on his body. Stan growled lowly, dragging his canines down the omega’s vulnerable neck. The ginger’s self-lubricated hole was pulsing, and he wanted the alpha to finally get naked and ease the heat and the arousal he had been the clear cause of. He wanted the alpha to put it inside and still the ever growing hunger for more. He wanted him to fill him up and satiated his agonising desire to be taken and fucked; a desire that was so much more intense, a desire that originated in his heat. There was no pain. No cramps. Just carnal lust.

Kyle hooked his legs around the alpha’s hips, rubbing his ass against the bulge in Stan’s crotch, drawing out a deep moan.

“Hurry up already.” He whined.

Stan silenced him with a sloppy kiss, briefly letting go of his hands, so that he could finally pull his shirt over his head.

Everything was a blur to Kyle, yet his mind was still clear. He could admire Stan’s toned chest, his chiselled jaw line, and the brilliant blue in his eyes. Stan’s was clearly taking too long, so the omega practically ripped his clothes off him.

“Can’t wait for me to fuck you, can you?” Chuckled the alpha; then his eyes got dark, the protruding canines a clear indicator that his instincts had kicked in.

Kyle brushed his fingers down his pale chest over his hard nipples, spreading his legs wide for his wet entrance to be on full display. He was painfully hard; his erection laying flush on his stomach. His fingers dipped inside his gapping hole, and he moaned, eyes lingering on Stan, observing every minuscule reaction of his.

If it weren’t for his heat, he would have never had the courage to do something so provocative.

The alpha swallowed the clot of saliva that has collected in his mouth, completely entranced by Kyle fingering himself with such a seductive and luscious expression. He caught the omega’s hand, stopping him from masturbating.

“On your hands and knees.” Stan said. His erection was getting painful, and the show Kyle was pulling off could make him cum right then and there. That wouldn’t be satisfying for neither of them, though.

“Ngh what?” Kyle asked confused, but soon he found himself flipped over onto his belly, hips pulled up. He could feel the other boy’s hardness press against his entrance.

“I want you on your hands and knees, completely submitting to me.” Stan whispered into the omega’s ear; voice filled with lust, want and need.

“Ngh S-Stan!” The ginger whimpered as his hole was breached in one, quick and strong go. The alpha was big, but his heat mitigated the pain.

“Say my name again, Kyle.” Stan groaned. He buried his face into Kyle’s neck, his tongue lapping on his scent glands that produced quite a lot of heat pheromones.

He fondled and groped the omega’s chest with one hand while the other took a hold of Kyle’s hardness, pressing down on the slit.

“Ah! S-Stan ngh h-harder!” The omega cried out as another sharp thrust hit his prostate. Having Stan so close to his scent glands made his chest tighten. His instincts were begging for them to be pierced, but the rational side still left, suppressed them.

The alpha was right, though. After the first and second orgasm hit him like a tsunami would the coast, the heat that clawed at his clammy skin and made him hot and bothered slowly dissipated, clearing Kyle’s mind a bit. He started to feel the effects that Stan’s rough manhandling had on his overly sensitive body, but he couldn’t control his voice nor the sounds of pleasure that escaped him.

“You’re mine.” The alpha growled possessively. He wanted Kyle all to himself. “Tell me you’re mine.” He licked the omega’s nape, his sharp canines ready to claim.

“Ah! Ngh…’m y-yours.” Kyle mewled, eyes rolling backwards as he climaxed again.

The alpha had a tight grip on the omega’s hips, thrusting into him hard, almost brutally. His instincts were driving him, and Kyle’s sweet, slutty moans and the way his body felt, trembled and moved was urging him on. There was nothing gentle in their love-making. It was primitive in nature.

He pulled out and turned the omega around; putting his hands on Kyle’s thighs to push them against the ginger’s chest to go in deeper. The way the omega’s hole perfectly clenched around him was pure bliss.

Kyle threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down; body trembling. The ginger’s eyes were barely open, and at some point no sound made it his past lips, despite the expression of pure ecstasy.

When the omega orgasmed again after the change in angle, he had his neck bared, and Stan had the primal urge to do what nature wanted him to do: bond the omega in heat.

He didn’t do it; however, still conscious enough to ram his canines into his own arm as his hips stilled, and he ejaculated into the omega, knotting him as a result.

Kyle dug his nails into Stan’s back as he felt how the alpha’s semen entered his body and the expanding knot locked them together. His body calmed down significantly, feeling satiated after the knotting-process, which was quite common. The omega hadn’t known that sex during a heat could feel so good. Still, he hoped that Stan’s alpha pheromones didn’t change his normal heat cycle. There was a slim possibility that his heats from now on would become more intense and occur more regularly.

“Is your arm okay?” Kyle asked with a dopey expression on his face. His body felt relaxed and his muscles eased. The heat crawling beneath his skin was gone, and the alpha’s scent calmed and comforted him, making him feel secure.

“Yeah” Stan nodded and then his expression changed to worried: “I am sorry, Kyle.”

“For what?” The omega didn’t understand what Stan was apologising for.

“I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you during a heat. I should have called your mom, but I couldn’t control myself an—“ Stan was about to go on a rant, but he got interrupted.

“Shut up. You didn’t take advantage of me. I wanted it, and I…I liked it.” Kyle whispered the last part, rubbing his face into the alpha’s neck.

“Does that mean I get to spend every heat with you?” Stan asked relieved; anticipation lacing his tone.

“Maybe.” Mumbled Kyle, sucking a hickey into the alpha’s skin.

**#####**

“We can’t skip another day of school, Tweek.” Craig said while he changed into his uniform.

“You can g-go if you want, but I ngh don’t want t-to go.” The omega said from beneath the blanket; his voice muffled. Tweek looked like a giant caterpillar.

The alpha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled, ignoring Tweek’s protest and his attempt to get the blanket back.

“Let’s go to school.” Craig said, and his tone didn’t leave any room for argument.

“F-Fine.” The omega’s voice was low, almost hostile. He got out of bed, throwing the blanket into Craig’s face.

The two teens went downstairs, sitting down with Tweek’s parents for breakfast. The minutes went by horribly slowly, and the omega felt his mother’s eyes bore into him, probably judging him while his father idly chatted with Craig. The conversation was mostly one-sided, though; consisting of the brunette beta’s pointless commentary. It had to be quite boring for Craig. If he hadn’t been such an asshole and just stayed home with him, the Tweek might have felt pity for him, but the alpha deserved having to listen to his future father-in-law’s stupid stories.

“You sure you want to eat another slice? You’ve gained quite some weight, dear.” Commented Helen, taking a meek sip from her coffee.

“Y-You already told me that I’ve g-got fat, mom. You don’t ngh need to r-remind me.” Tweek frowned and all of a sudden, he didn’t feel hungry anymore. Just depressed and on the verge of tears.

“Your mother’s right, Tweek. You should watch your weight a little. You don’t want to end up like these overweight people on TV. They started just like you.” His father said mater-of-factly, crushing the blonde’s self-esteem once again like he had so many times before.

“Tweek, you’re still perfect. You’re not fat.” Craig interjected, hoping Tweek would believe him not his parents.

“We’re just concerned about your well-being.” The female beta added; her eyes not living her son.

Something about him had changed. Most notably his appearance, but also his demeanour. The way he carried himself wasn’t the son she knew. He’d become so pensive and aloof, and she didn’t want to blame Craig for the change, but…

The smell of freshly roasted coffee beans filled the omega’s nose, and the strong and familiar scent made him sick. He didn’t want to have a conversation with his parents, and he definitely couldn’t remain seated in his chair. The scent of coffee made him want to throw up, despite him having loved and needed it once.

Tweek jumped up from his chair, surprising the his mom, his father and Craig. “Let’s g-go, Craig. We’ll miss ngh the b-bus.” And off he was, leaving the rest behind in a very confused state of mind.

“Thanks for breakfast.” The alpha gratefully said as he dashed after his omega.

  
  


On the school premise, Craig tried to talk to Tweek, but he seemed against any kind of conversation. He still felt a little sick when remembering the sharp and unique scent that coffee had.

“Babe, please talk to me.” The alpha begged, concern lacing his voice.

The blonde walked into the building, and Craig trailed after him. His mind was still a mess, but he had gotten used to his brain being in that kind of state. Everything was scrambled, and he didn’t know what to do.

It has been three days, which meant he should have reached a decision by now, but he hadn’t spent those three days talking things out or coming clean about his worries, fears and insecurities, even though Craig had attempted to address all the issues many times. Tweek just couldn’t, although he wanted to. There was something that blocked his path, and he wasn’t strong enough to move it on his own.

“Okay.” The omega solemnly answered, coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Craig caught up with him, and took his hand, smiling down at him.

They continued walking down the hall, though a crowd and Cartman’s loud voice caught their attention. Tweek paled when he saw the pictures that the beta and his looneys had put on the walls.

The brunette and four other students were handing out flyers, and the omega couldn’t hear and couldn’t feel as everything around went by in slow-motion, their voices muted and the content of the pictures sinking in. Tweek capsized, hitting the riff full-force without warning.

“Please stop the pointless murders of innocent lives. Those gruesome deeds have to be stopped!” The beta yelled while pressing flyers into the bypassing students hands. “If you support abortion then you are equally guilty of murder.”

Tweek averted his eyes from the wallpaper-sized photo adorning the wall. He couldn’t look at it. How could you look at something that depicts a fully-formed fetus being torn out of the uterus. It was horrifying and disgusting, as well as disturbing.

Then Cartman directly addressed him, pointing the flyers at him, and the whole crowds’ eyes landed on him. Not on Craig, but solely on him. They judged him and whispered towards their neighbouring friend.

“Ah Tweek, why don’t you tell us for a moment how you feel about killing an innocent life? You seem quite enthusiastic about it, no?” The beta said, and the omega swallowed sharply.

“What the fuck do you want, dipshit?! Mind your own business.” Craig spat, protectively stepping in front of Tweek to yield him from the unwanted attention. “Take that shit down and stop handing out your propaganda bullshit.” He growled; his voice intimidatingly low and dark.

“I have the right to express how appalling abortions are.” Eric answered, though he wavered, feeling the effect Craig’s obvious threat had on him.

“Tell him Cartman!” Someone from the crowd yelled, advocating the beta’s position.

“You are seriously asking me to fuck you up, aren’t you?” The alpha grabbed Cartman by the hem of his shirt.

He was about to hit him, but he reminded himself that he couldn’t get expelled. The brunette seemed to know that, so Craig had to let go of him, despite the urge to pummel him into a bloody pulp.

Craig tore the pictures off, and Wendy came up from behind, helping him tearing the pictures from the wall. Token got a hold of the flyers while Bebe and Clyde tried to calm down Tweek, who stood there, the horror plastered onto his face.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Cartman shouted at Wendy, but the omega just glared at him, fed up with Eric Cartman’s stupid mind-games.

“Shut up, Eric. You’re not expressing your opinion on the matter. You’re just trying to polarise and make people’s life a fucking nightmare.” Wendy gritted out. She was so done.

“I am trying to open people’s eyes about the evilness of abortions. It’s a crime against nature. I want to stop the mass infanticide that’s been happening for years.”

“Do you even hear yourself? The nonsense you’re spouting. Whether or not an omega decides to have an abortion doesn’t concern you. It’s not about YOU or how YOU feel about it. You can think what you want, but in the end, it’s none of your business!” Why was Cartman always trying to fuck people over? Was he so frustrated and unsatisfied with his own life that he wanted others to feel as miserable as him? Besides, his ‘convictions’ only applied to omega’s. Female beta’s seemed to be excluded.

“So me wanting to save the life of the unborn child and protect their right to live is wrong now? Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. How utterly narrow-minded of you.” Sighed Cartman in exaggeration.

The raven-haired omega breathed out heavily through her nose, irritation finding its way onto her face. She felt tired arguing with someone so dense and stupid. “Hearing you of all people talk about his desire of wanting to safe life is ridiculous. You who would do anything – and I mean anything – to get his way; Someone as apathetic and indifferent to human life. It’s ironic.”

“You don’t have the right to harass Tweek. You’re doing this to make him feel bad; to shame him. You’re a disgusting and mentally twisted piece of rubbish, trying to manipulate others into thinking the same as you by showing ill-picked propaganda pictures.” The girl ranted angrily. Cartman always agitated her.

“You just can’t handle the truth. Abortion is murder. You’re killing a baby in the making and deny them the right to life because you think of it as inconvenient.” The beta argued back, unfazed by the ravenette’s accusations.

“Oh, shut up already!” Craig gritted out, rolling his eyes. What was that fat-fuck’s deal. What kind of agenda did he have? He was probably only doing this to piss Craig off. To provoke him, and the alpha would be lying if he said it wasn’t working. It took everything he had to control himself.

“If it can’t live without the mother, it’s not murder. It’s a foetus and not a fully-formed baby yet.” Wendy argued back.

“Then why is it called a double homicide if you kill a pregnant person?” Cartman reasoned, crossing his arms over his chest like he had just come out victorious in this debate.

“Are you fucking serious?! What kind of half-assed argument is that?!” Nicole commented from among the bystanders, having witnessed what was going on. “It’s only called double homicide if the foetus can naturally survive outside the womb, which means at about 7 months. Check the facts, moron.” She rolled her eyes.

“It doesn’t make abortion justifiable. It’s still morally wrong.” Cartman said, defiant, and many voices in the crowd agreed with him, supporting his stance.

“It doesn’t matter what anyone individually thinks or feels. You can’t judge someone if you don’t know their reasons. If you put half as much effort into telling people about the mistreatment and misery of those children that grow up in our broken foster system or with abusive parents, the world might not be as fucked up as it is. But instead here you are, arguing about the alleged right to life of a foetus that might not ever come to existence. Your misplaced concern is awfully hypocritical.” The raven-haired girl said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You might be able to express your pro-choice crap with a lot of words, but I can tell you with only a few simple ones why it is wrong: because you kill a human life.” Eric explained.

“For fuck’s sake if you don’t shut up I’ll take those flyers of yours on push them down your throat, so you choke on your own bullshit!” Craig was angry because Cartman had no right to give anyone a lecture about morals.

Had the beta thought, for the slightest moment, how hard it was for Tweek? How much a final decision affected him on both sides. No matter what Tweek did, they’d judge him anyway. If he had an abortion, they’d call him a monster and if he had the baby, then they’d judge him for being a teen mom. There was no escape. They wouldn’t judge Craig because he was an alpha. Because to society, the omega was always at fault.

“You fat fuck! Stop making Tweek feel guilty when you don’t even know shit about how he feels!” Kyle shouted, stepping forward. He was so close to beating the shit out of him. How fucking dare he, Eric fucking Cartman, depict himself as upholder of moral standards when he didn’t even have any.

“You still haven’t fixed your language problem, I see. Still as rude as ever. When will you finally accept your inferiority?” Cartman deadpanned, sounding smug.

Kyle stilled his movements. Then he turned towards Stan, making eye contact with the alpha; A silent agreement.

“I am not gonna stop you.” Stan said, and Kyle’s angry eyes landed on Cartman again.

“Oho, asking for your alpha’s permission? Seems like you have become quite obedient. You might turn into a proper and docile omega.” The beta mocked. He definitely knew how to provoke the red-haired omega.

“Shut up, Cartman.” Stan shouted, rolling his eyes.

“What the fuck is your problem? Stop meddling in other people’s business.” Kyle had a hateful scowl on his face; hands balled into fists.

“What about you Craig?” Cartman suddenly turned his attention towards Craig, who was still busy destroying Eric group’s posters. “Has it ever crossed your mind that Tweek might want to get rid of the baby because it’s not yours, so he can hide his infidelity?”

“Shut your trap, asshole.” Growled Craig; anger lacing his voice, though his face was calm and collected. He shouldn’t let the beta provoke him again. It was all just talk. He wanted to get a rise out of the alpha, and he knew how to agitate him and make him react.

“Just saying.” Cartman shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive gesture. “But what kind of alpha would let a lowly omega kill his baby? Maybe your whorey omega doesn’t know who the daddy is because he spreads his legs for every—“

Craig had to punch him, so he did. The alpha grabbed him by the his uniform again, slamming him against the wall, the posters were plastered onto only moments ago. His aura had changed completely from intimidating to threatening and now to murderous. His scent was heavy and thick, seeping with fury and hostility. He couldn’t land another blow, though because Clyde and Token held him back, hindering him from tearing out the wheezing beta’s throat. They had never seen Craig act out so violently. They knew he had beaten Eric up before, but they hadn’t seen it happening first hand. It took quite a lot for someone as laid back as Craig to actually physically attack someone.

“Fucking maniac!” Cartman mumbled; there was an instant fear in his eyes. He knew what the alpha was capable of doing. He’d once found himself at the receiving end of Craig Tucker’s anger. It wasn’t an experience he wanted to relive.

“Let go of me.” Craig said in a levelled, yet threatening tone. His face was completely blank, but the lack of facial expression was what made it frightening. The alpha’s eyes were still on Cartman, and he tried to break free. He wanted to beat him up. The beta needed to be reminded that he should never ever dare call Tweek a whore again. He needed to be reminded that he should stay away from the omega for good.

“You’ll thank us later.” Token answered, and Craig was indeed grateful that they stopped him from doing something irrational again. The ravenette might have gotten off easy the first time, but a second incident might have more severe consequences. Even if the beta deserved a fist to the face, the alpha should have kept his cool

“Pull something like this again and you’re a dead man.” Clyde warned Cartman; his face blank and his voice low. The normally bubbly alpha was dead serious.

Tweek couldn’t take it anymore. He watched the argument, and Craig trying to attack Cartman, but despite the alpha not believing what the beta said, the words coming from Cartman’s mouth still cut him like a knife. They cut deep, and even after the wound had healed and scrapped over, the scars would still remain there, visible on the surface of his heart. Tweek felt trapped, and he couldn’t breathe. Why was this happening? Why was this happening to him? How would Cartman know about him considering to terminate the pregnancy?

The things Cartman and his followers accused him off got to him, and he was wondering whether he was indeed a monster for wanting an abortion. Did he really think of the baby as inconvenient to his lifestyle? Was this why he didn’t want to be a mom because he wanted to enjoy an adolescence without responsibilities? Well, it was partly true. Him not being ready for those kinds of duties and responsibilities that came with having a baby did play a major role, but did this desire, the wish to live carefree, make him a monster? Was it so wrong to crave reproductive freedom? Was it immoral to put your own personal needs above that of an unborn child? He wasn’t so sure anymore. Maybe Cartman was right. Maybe his right to decide what happened to his own body didn’t outweigh the baby’s right to life. Both things couldn’t coexist, after all because either one nullified the other. But Tweek was the one living and breathing on his own, so how could his right of choice be possibly outweighed? Or was he just trying to justify himself?

The omega had to get out of here; away from the chaos, the graphic pictures now laying torn up on the floor, and the judging and scrutinising looks of his peers that where questioning his integrity, taking into account that a one-night stand could be his reason for wanting an abortion.

Every noise was muffled by his own rapid breathing, but he could still hear Craig’s voice calling his name; it was dull, though and practically drowned out by the tinnitus in his ears and the noise around him. Tears streamed down his face as he ran upstairs, past several students that were descending from them.

The past few weeks passed by his inner eye, forcing him to relive the things he had to deal with. He felt completely numb and cold, even though he wasn’t freezing. Why was it so cold?

Then it hit him: The possible solution to all his problems. If he were to lose the baby by accident, nobody would look at him with disdain and judgement in their eyes. Nobody would harass him anymore, and he wouldn’t have to go to the clinic for a second time. He wouldn’t have to justify his decision, and he’d never ever have to look at another ultrasound again. He would just have to…Tweek couldn’t think rationally. The things flooding his mind made sense in a twisted and skewed way. He stopped climbing the stairs; his eyes zooming in on that one step in front of him. He sighed, and he felt distressed and sick. When the omega let go, he felt like drowning in a deep ocean, trying to breathe, but instead he choked on the water that entered his lungs. In his struggle for oxygen, his body went still, sinking deeper into the pits of the sea while his eyes still caught the rays of the refracting light as it hit the surface of the water. Then he slowly fell unconscious.

Craig ran after Tweek as fast as possible, but the crowd of students didn’t make it easy, and the omega was surprisingly swift on his feet. The moment the alpha saw Tweek lose his footing at the stairs, his heart stopped and he tried to get a hold of him, but the omega tumbled down; his small body hitting the steps, until he laid on the bottom of the stairs, motionless and unconscious.

Craig chocked in shock and panic. He picked the omega up, and he was relieved when he saw his rib cage rise and fall. He was bleeding; however, on his head and at a place he shouldn’t be bleeding right now.

“Call a fucking ambulance.” The alpha barked aggressively.

He was scared, no mortified. His usually cool demeanour started to show gaps as a feeling of pure and raw panic and emotional distress started to settle beneath his skin, clotting his airways, spreading through him like metastasising cancer cells would when penetrating the neighbouring tissue. He could do nothing but wait for the paramedics to arrive. He failed to protect Tweek. He failed him, failed to mitigate his pain, and he ultimately failed to prove himself.

**#####**

Tweek woke up in a hospital bed, the sounds of the heart monitor disrupting his sleep, due to the constant beeping. He looked into the concerned eyes of his parents, but he couldn’t spot Craig.

“Oh dear, you’re awake. We’ve been so worried.” His mother cried, and his father stroked his cheek gently. He wasn’t used to this kind of affection from his parents.

“Where’s Craig?” Tweek croaked out, eyes scanning the clinically and plain-looking hospital room. The order, the cleanliness; everything was so unlike his own bedroom.

“We sent him home.” His father stated, and Tweek jumped up. The sudden motion caused the splitting headache to intensify, making him dizzy.

“W-Why?” He asked confused and with trembling lips, “Where’s ngh Craig. I w-want to see h-him. I want t-to…” the omega sniffled; his head still hurting.

“Don’t cry, sweetie.” Helen hushed, embracing her son tightly.

Tweek couldn’t remember the last time, his mother gave him such a genuine and warm hug. It was rare, but it made it all the more special, so he returned the hug, burying his face in her neck. Her naturally flowery scent with a tint of coffee calmed him, even though it wasn’t strong since she was a beta.

“After what he did to you, you still want to see him? We know about the pregnancy, Tweek.” Richard said. There was no judgement. Neither on his face nor in his voice.

“He d-didn’t do anything to m-me. He didn’t h-hurt me if it’s that ngh what y-you’re implying. He’s b-been nothing, but s-supportive.” The omega whispered lowly; his hand clasping onto the light blue hospital gown he was wearing.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” The beta woman asked, cradling Tweek’s face and wiping the tears away. They might have been too harsh to Craig, sending him away and accusing him of…things.

“I c-couldn’t. I d-didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.” Tweek replied, avoiding his mother’s eyes. He knew that the baby was still there. He could feel it inside of him. He didn’t know whether he was relieved that nothing happened or if he should cry because of what he tried to do.

“Oh, sweetie we aren’t disappointed in you.” She assured him, kissing his mop of blonde unruly hair.

“Everything is going to be fine.” His dad nodded in encouragement.

“I wanna s-see Craig.” Tweek pleaded with tears in his eyes. Craig was the only person who could provide him with the kind of comfort he needed right now.

“He didn’t hurt you?” Richard asked; eyebrows drawn together. Now he felt guilty for his silent accusation. Craig wasn’t the type, but he still treated him in such an unfair way.

“NO! H-How could you even th-think that?!” The omega asked, but his father didn’t answer.

**_*****_ **

_Craig was pacing around in front of the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him if Tweek was alright. The omega had been rushed into the hospital, but Craig wasn’t allowed to drive with him in the ambulance, since they weren’t married or mated._

_“What happened?” The worried voice of Tweek’s father asked, and Craig’s head snapped into the beta’s direction. Richard and Helen were out of breath from running and their faces showed genuine concern. They were worried sick._

_“He fell down the stairs in school.” The alpha said. His hands were trembling and he craved a cigarette._

_“How?” The female beta asked, and Craig shrugged. He didn’t know._

_There had been a lot of stressors in his life lately. Of course, the omega would break down at some point. The alpha felt awfully guilty. He should have been there to catch him, but instead, he had succumbed to his emotions and threatened Cartman._

_“I don’t know. He lost his footing.” He was panicked, and he didn’t mean to sound so aggressive, but he was in distress. The alpha dragged his hands down his face, trying to stay as calm as he possibly could when the love of his life, his world was unconscious, bleeding and in a bad shape while pregnant._

_“Where’s he right now? I want to talk to the doctor.” Richard demanded and at that moment the doctor stepped out of Tweek’s room with a clipboard in his hands._

_“Are you Mr and Mrs Tweak?” She asked to which the two betas answered with a loud and vigorous ‘YES!’._

_“Alright, I am doctor Laura Park. Your son is fine, and so is the baby. He’s got a slight concussion, but nothing severe. There was some bleeding, but it wasn’t serious. Just some discharge. It happens sometimes. Stress is a common cause.” Dr Park informed them, and Craig sighed in relief. Tweek and the baby were fine. Then his body went rigid, and he broke out in a cold sweat._

_“The what? Baby? What baby?” Richard asked confused. He didn’t understand what the Dr was talking about. He knew of no baby. Was she confusing them with someone else?_

_“Your son’s baby. He’s six weeks pregnant, didn’t you know?” The doctor asked equally confused, although she might have made a big mistake right now. She should have confirmed with the patient whether she was allowed to give out this kind of private information._

_“What?!” Hellen gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock, ten both she and her husband turned towards Craig._

_To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Their omega son pregnant at 16? There was no way. They were speechless. The information could only be stomached gradually because it wasn’t the kind of news you would expect any day._

_“Did you know?!” The female beta asked after a long pause. Craig pursed his lips neither able to nod nor deny it._

_“What did you do to him? He’s 16. Is that why he’s been so weird lately?” The male beta asked; his voice rough and accusing._

_“He didn’t want anyone to know.” The alpha explained, ignoring the part in which the man accused him off hurting Tweek._

_“Can I see him.” The teen asked Dr Park, ignoring the omega’s parents. The doctor nodded._

_“I take you’re the baby’s daddy. You can go see Tweek, bu he’s still unconscious.” She smiled, but Richard interjected._

_“No. You can’t see him right now.” The brunette stopped Craig from entering the room, crossing his arms over his chest. “I am still not sure what you did to him, if it was consensual, so I can’t let you see him. You need to leave.”_

_“But I need to see him. I…” the alpha sounded desperate._

_He didn’t want to think that the beta actually thought that he would rape Tweek, but that’s exactly what he was saying. The reference was crystal clear. The man believed that he forcefully impregnated the omega. The notion in itself was as disturbing as it was disgusting. It didn’t make sense; however, since Helen and Richard were aware that both boys were sexually active, so the man’s reasoning blew his mind. But Tweek’s parents tended to be contradictory and irrational. The accusation still hurt, though._

_“You need to leave, Craig.” Helen said, she had to talk to her son first. Craig’s dejected appearance broke her heart, but she had to make sure he didn’t hurt Tweek in any way. Her omega son would do anything to make the alpha happy, even if it meant doing things he wasn’t ready for like a baby._

_Craig nodded slowly; shoulders falling. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was so close to crying, but he had to respect the beta’s wishes._

**_*****_ **

Craig stood outside the hospital and stared at the window to the omega’s room. He couldn’t bring himself to go home. He needed to see how Tweek was doing. He needed to hear him say that everything was alright because the doctor’s answer wasn’t good enough. Even if Tweek were to be physically okay, it didn’t mean he was mentally.

The alpha took another long drag of his cigarette, and the smoke filled his lungs. The taste and smell had become unfamiliar, and the calming effect had weakened, but he needed something to occupy him.

Many patients and other people entered and left the hospital on a daily basis, and Craig knew that sooner or later – hopefully sooner – the omega’s parents would leave, which would give him the opportunity to sneak into his room. He didn’t have his phone because he broke it in his panic, so he couldn’t even text the blonde.

The time went by, and the sun started to set. The building almost looked romantic, bathed in the soft orange and red glow of the disappearing sun if it hadn’t been for the fact that it was a hospital where many people died almost daily.

Then finally, after several hours of impatiently waiting, Tweek’s parents walked out, heading towards the car park to their car.

The alpha walked into the hospital, getting past the desk unnoticed. He took quite a detour because he couldn’t get caught by the staff. It was past visiting time, yet it was quite easy to get in. He stood in front of Tweek’s room: 702. The tag, which entailed the room number, was hanging askew and the first digit was fading. They seriously had to maintain the hospital better.

Craig slowly opened the door, and before entering, he took one last glance left and right to make sure nobody saw him. The omega’s back was turned towards him, and he appeared to be sleeping. Craig could hear his even breathing if he listened carefully. The raven-haired teen came closer, desperately wanting to see the blonde’s face.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed, watching Tweek’s peaceful expression. When he was asleep, he always looked at ease. His muscles were completely relaxed and his lips were parted slightly.

Craig touched the omega’s wrist, running his fingers over the scabbed knuckles and the deep-coloured bruise that he obtained from the fall.

“I am sorry.” The alpha whispered. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto Tweek’s, lingering there for a moment. They were soft, despite the omega constant chewing on them.

“What for?” Tweek whispered back, eyes fluttering open, his green eyes staring right through Craig’s soul.

The black-haired boy blinked, startled by the omega. “I couldn’t protect you.” He muttered, covering his eyes with his hand. Tweek looked so vulnerable; it broke his heart.

“It’s n-not your fault. I am h-happy you came.” Tweek smiled.

“I would have been here earlier, but your parents didn’t allow me to see you…” Craig touched the omega’s face, stroking his bruised chin and cheek. “Is the hospital personnel treating you right? Do you need anything? I could get you a proper pillow; heard those in hospitals feel as soft as stone.”

“My p-parents overreacted. They are s-sorry, and I am fine. I just need y-you here.” Tweek nuzzled his hand, enjoying the tender contact.

“Move over a little.” Craig stated, and Tweek gave him a puzzled look.

“Why?” Asked the blonde.

“I am staying here…unless you don’t want me to.” The alpha scratched the back of his neck.

“No. Stay w-with me.” The omega said, moving to the side to mark some room.

Tweek rested his head on Craig’s chest, snuggling into the warmth his body was providing. He hadn’t realised that he had felt cold. The alpha kissed him, rubbing his cheek into the omega’s hair.

“You look cute in a hospital gown.” The raven-haired teenager randomly commented.

“Ngh.” Tweek didn’t know what to say. The heat in his face rose, and he hid away by pulling the blanket over his face.

“I love you so much.” Craig said as he pulled the blanket from Tweek’s fingers to see his rosy cheeks.

“Even if…never m-mind.” The omega muttered, deep in thought.

Craig didn’t know whether Tweek had something on his mind, but on second-thought he most likely had after what happened. After all the distressing events. The horrid pictures, the words of judgement, and the insults; Tweek might have taken them to heart. He most likely had taken them to heart.

“You’re not a monster if that’s what you’re thinking.” The alpha stated in a clear voice.

“How can y-you be so sure a- about that?” Tweek’s expression changed, but Craig couldn’t pinpoint the emotion. There were too many at once, making their way onto the omega’s beautiful features.

“You’re one of the most emphatic people I know. Don’t let Cartman’s nonsense get to you.” Craig assured him, sneaking his arm around his waist.

“How did your parents take it? The pregnancy and our plans?” The alpha asked hesitantly, since Tweek himself hadn’t mentioned it.

“They…t-took it surprisingly well after I h-had made it clear that y-you didn’t hurt me.”

“How did they feel about us wanting an abortion?” The ravenette continued, playing with the omega’s hair.

Tweek was confused as to why Craig said ‘us’. Craig wasn’t the one who actually wanted an abortion. He was just respectful towards him, but he’d honestly rather have him keep the baby. The omega was still torn about it. He didn’t have a lot of time on his hand, but having to make a life changing decision was still hard. Tweek contemplated about telling the alpha that he didn’t slip on accident; that he just wanted things to be over. The pregnancy and people’s constant attempts to butt in, but he’d just fuss over him, telling him how dangerous it was and that he could have seriously gotten injured.

“I h-haven’t told them yet. I w-wanted you to be there.” Tweek reasoned. He couldn’t tell his mom and dad who, after the first shock faded, had become somewhat delighted about the prospect of having a grandchild.

“Should we go through with the abortion?” The alpha whispered into Tweek’s skin.

Should Craig tell his own mom about the pregnancy or should he just leave her in the dark. He hadn’t seen her for quite some time, and a visit was definitely due. He somehow missed her, despite being angry at her.

“I…I guess. It’s b-better this way.” Muttered Tweek. His voice sounded tiny and insecure.

“You’re probably right. I might have been to naïve in my perceptions. I think I got carried away because I have a shitty father, and I wanted to prove to myself that I can do better. I was the one being selfish not you.” Craig said. He felt guilty.

“So, you won’t ngh resent m-me?” The omega asked, meeting the other boy’s eyes.

“I’d never resent you. I’d resent myself for putting my needs before your mental well-being.”

“I love you Craig. Promise m-me that you’ll never f-fall in love with someone else ngh.” The blonde boy’s voice was strained, and his eyes filled with tears.

“I promise, though I can’t promise that I won’t fall in love with you all over again.” The alpha chuckled, and Tweek jokingly shoved him.

“B-Being all cheesy will r-ruin your bad-boy reputation.” Tweek snorted, and his heart felt lighter. He hadn’t realised how much he missed Craig’s mindless silliness as well as his cute side.

“Then you’ll have to keep it a secret. Pinky-promise?” Craig asked, holding his pinky up while his other hand rested on the swell of the omega’s belly.

“Pinky-promise.” The omega nodded, intertwining their pinky-fingers. Maybe things weren’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, so feel free to leave comments or kudos. Feedback is always appreciated ☺️  
> I wanted to post the chapter 2 days ago, but editing took me some time, and I was randomly adding things.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It’s been quite a while. 😅 Anyway chapter 29 has finally arrived!! 🥳  
> There are mentions of abortion, so readers are advised. It might be triggering to some.

Tweek’s head was resting on the sleeping alpha’s chest, and his eyes aimlessly wandered around the room until they fell on Craig’s face. Even at dawn, could he see and appreciate how pretty Craig was. His symmetrical features, his full lips, and long dark eyelashes; Craig was just beautiful.

One of the omega’s fingers circled the outline of the raven-haired boy’s face, memorising every single characteristic.

“You’re so handsome.” Tweek whispered; a smile grazing his lips. He kissed Craig’s cheek, snuggling against his side. The alpha always called him beautiful, but Tweek was rather ordinary-looking in comparison to Craig. However, being called beautiful made him feel more confident, even if he didn’t see it himself.

The blonde closed his eyes, listening to Craig’s quiet snores and the beating of his heart that would surely lull him to sleep. He couldn’t properly remember the fall itself; it was just a big blank spot in his memory. He kept contemplating about whether he should tell Craig as to not keep any secrets between them. Their constant fear of what the other would think or do had caused all the issues and arguments. Once they had talked about how they felt, the problems just disappeared into thin air. It turned out that all the drama had been more or less unnecessary. However, Tweek wouldn’t change the past, even if he could. All their struggles had strengthened their bond, bringing them closer together. Their love would have been ingenuine and meaningless if the slightest rip in the sails of the ship that represented their relationship had torn them apart so easily. If their love had been lost so, then it wouldn’t have deserved to be called ‘true love’.

“Craig?” The omega whispered, tracing his fingertips over Craig’s plush lips. “I-I am sorry.” He apologised to a peacefully slumbering alpha. “I-I didn’t mean to go that far. I th-thought people would stop judging me i-if I were to…lose the baby in an a-accident.” Tweek whispered the last part; his voice so tiny he barely heard himself. “Ngh ‘m sorry. I d-don’t know what I was thinking. I—“

The arm around his waist tightened, and he suddenly felt Craig’s warm lips and breath on his collarbone.

“I don’t know what to say.” The alpha whispered back, and at the same time his hold around the omega got firmer as if he was scared to lose him. 

He wanted to shout and yell at Tweek, ask him what he was thinking, but a more composed response would be more appropriate, considering that Craig wasn’t even allowed to be in the hospital past visiting times.

“I am…shocked that you felt there was no way out other than doing something so dangerous. Seeing you fall down, laying on the floor motionless…I could have lost you…I can’t lose you…I just can’t.” His voice cracked, but he continued, still baffled and horrified at the confession.

To think that desperation drove Tweek to such extremes was probably the most shocking thing. It scared him, saddened him, and made him angry at all those fakes walking down the school hallways every day. “I failed you, Tweek. It’s my fault that you have to go through this. If I had been able to control myself that day then—“

“No. Don’t g-go there again. I was the o- one too stu-pid to remember taking a few pills.” The omega’s hand clinched onto the front of the alpha’s shirt. “I told you because I j-just wanted you to k-know ngh I wanted to b-be honest with you.”

“It’s okay. I am glad you told me. Keeping secrets only ever caused problems. We’ll get through this. We’re gonna look ahead and leave all the bad things behind.” Craig’s hands were shaking as he rubbed Tweek’s back. The fact that Tweek consciously caused his own accident was hard to swallow and digest.

“Will you c-come with me…to the c-clinic.” The omega asked, feeling the alpha’s distress. He felt guilty for doing something so unreasonable and for causing his parents and especially Craig so much pain.

“Of course. I’ll support you from the beginning to the end and afterwards.” Craig stated, trying to stay level-headed.

Freaking out about the possibility of Tweek seriously having gotten hurt, wasn’t helping anyone right now. The omega could have died, but Craig didn’t even want to dwell on that thought. He had to push it aside and focus on the present. Tweek was fine. He only obtained minor injuries from the fall. The omega was there with him, breathing and alive.

“D-Despite your conflicting f-feelings?” Tweek’s expression was unreadable.

“My feelings aren’t important. I’ll get over it. I don’t ever want something to drive you to the point of throwing yourself down a staircase. I am happy when you’re happy.” Craig answered, rubbing his face into the crook of the omega’s neck, smelling the sweet peachy scent. Tweek’s pheromones calmed him down, making him feel less antsy and distressed, reminding him again that the omega was still there.

**+++++**

It was almost 12 o’clock, but no doctor had yet come to see him. Instead Bebe, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Kyle, Butters, Kenny and Stan walked into his room, one by one.

The first two people to arrive were Clyde and Token. Clyde practically bursted the door open, frantically calling Tweek’s name, only stopping when Token clasped his hand over the brunette’s mouth. Surprisingly enough, Craig didn’t wake up, continuing to sleep peacefully snuggled up against Tweek. The omega almost had a heart attack when the door was opened so violently, but seeing Craig’s best mates walk in always brightened the mood.

“Will you tune down. There’s other patients, and Tweek needs to rest.“ Token reprimanded the other, and Tweek got why Craig and Clyde always referred to the alpha as ‘mom’. He did sound like a mom.

“Just ignore this doofus, Tweek.” Token smiled apologetically, and the omega’s heart swelled in his chest because he felt touched that they worried so much about him. They didn’t judge him, and they didn’t see him any differently.

“Hmpf nmh…” the brunette alpha talked into the other alpha’s hand, inaudible.

Token removed his hand, and Clyde seemed significantly calmer; eyes falling on a dozing Craig.

“Awww, will you look at that. Isn’t our Craig cute.” Clyde cooed, poking the ravenette’s face. “That’s the only time of the day that he is polite.”

“Nah. He’d probably be rude in his dreams too.” Token commented, then he looked at Tweek; the alpha’s face showing deep concern: “How are you? We were worried. You were bleeding, and—“ Clyde cut him short.

“YouWereBleeding,andIthoughtYouHadDied. CraigFreakedOut,andSoDidWeIjustCouldn’tStopCryin—“ Clyde was talking so fast, and Tweek had trouble following him, so he interrupted the brunette alpha.

“I am f-fine. The stress caused the b-bleeding down there.” Tweek sheepishly looked away, ashamed.

“And the baby?” Asked Clyde and Token elbowed him for that question, knowing that the omega felt conflicted about it.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“Don’t be so insensitive.”

“It’s o-okay. Everything is f-fine. I only have bruises, a few scraps and abrasions.” Tweek’s voice was soft, yet there was remnants of sadness in his tone.

Clyde kept teasing Craig, poking his face, taking silly pictures or holding his nose. The black-haired boy was startled awake from the lack of oxygen, grabbing his friend’s face. “The fuck!?” Grumbled Craig, and Clyde cackled loudly. It turned into a small quarrel. Tweek found it amusing, watching the two alpha’s while Token looked completely done with his life. The alpha tried to separate the two, but he ended up being pulled into the bundle of limbs. It made the omega laugh; made him forget about the hospital setting and the fact that he still had to tell his parents about his decision.

“You’re annoying.” Craig muttered, pushing Clyde’s face away from him.

“You looked so adorable while sleeping.” The brunette laughed, wrapping his arms and legs around Craig, clinching onto him.

“Shut up, ugly.” The ravenette said, trying desperately to wriggle free, clinching onto Token.

“Token thinks I am the beautifullest person.” Stated Clyde with confidence, glancing at Token for confirmation.

“You mean the dumbest person. Your grammar is off.” Craig cut in with a laugh, and the brunette gasped exaggeratingly; a feigned look of hurt on his face.

“He is dorky in an adorable way.” Tweek offered because Token seemed to be about to quit life.

“Thank you, Tweek. At least one person here appreciates my wits.” Clyde narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

“You mean ‘the light is on but no one is home’-kind of wit?” Craig commented, and the brunette licked his hand in retaliation.

“Ew!” The raven-haired boy pulled his hand away, pushing the brunette alpha off him; his face showing disgust.

“You’re being extra salty because Tweek called me adorable.” The brunette sing-sung, ignoring his friend’s murderous glare.

“I am not.” Pouted Craig, feeling jealous. He couldn’t help it.

“He’s totally sulking right now.” Token stated matter-of-factly, getting into a seating position after the heavy weight was lifted off him. Though Clyde immediately used him as a pillow again.

“I am not sulking.”the ravenette alpha huffed, trying his hardest to sound neutral.

“Of course not.” Token grinned in a teasing manner, combing his finger through Clyde’s hair, untangling the knots.

“You’re adorable too, Craig.” Tweek stretched out his arms, inviting the alpha into a hug, giving him a sweet smooch on the cheek.

The omega smiled at the alpha with big green eyes, and a slight red hue appeared on the black-haired boy’s cheeks . Tweek even managed to look incredibly delicious in an ugly hospital gown. Craig was relieved that a) he had a naturally darker skin tone and b) that he didn’t pop a boner.

“Did I just spot a blush on Craig Tuckers face?” Clyde commented with a gasp.

“You’re imagining things.” Craig stated nonchalantly, burring his face into Tweek’s neck. The omega giggled, knowing that the alpha indeed had a rosy hue on his cheeks. It was cute.

“You’re so adorably and disgustingly cute, it makes me wanna puke my guts out and rinse my eyes out with a bucket of acid.” A voice interrupted, and the group looked towards the person that came into the room: Kenny. He had Bebe, Wendy and Stan with him.

“Wow. Someone’s in a bad mood.” Clyde yawned, bored.

“How are you doing Tweek?” Kenny asked; his eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

Bebe didn’t leave Tweek enough time to answer because she stormed towards him, squeezing him tightly while crying. Kyle walked in seconds later, fussing all over him and Wendy also bombarded the blonde with all sort of affection. Craig looked annoyed as he was shoved out of the way. The stole his spot on the bed, exiling him to the floor.

They were sitting together, some working through the tasks of the project. The air between Kyle and Stan seemed tense, and they were somewhat tiptoeing around each other. Stan tried to initiate physical contact, but Kyle just ignored him completely. Tweek figured that they had an argument and knowing the ginger, an apology was probably not enough

“Well, we are finally done with the first question.” Clyde stretched his arms, leaning against the bed frame.

“Don’t they ‘we’ when you didn’t contribute in any way.” Craig deadpanned, hitting him with a pillow.

“I assisted you morally, aaannnd”, his voice turned smug, “I made this!” Clyde very proudly presented a sketch he’d scribbled onto his worksheet, and Craig blinked several times to suppress the irritation.

“What did you expect?” Token asked rhetorically with a sigh, regarding the sketch. It was Ms Choksondik with big claws on her hands and feet, spewing flames out of her mouth and other orifices, scaring the students in her class to death. There were also some R18 rated things in that drawing.

“I know, I am quiet talented.”

“No. You’re just stupid.” Bebe commented, playing around with her pen, twirling it into her hair like a hair curler. Tweek didn’t want to comment on that because Bebe wasn’t really providing any significant input either.

“Look who’s talking.” Token deadpanned, shaking his head.

“I see that it’s quite lively in here.” Doctor Park interrupted; a small smile appearing on her face upon seeing so many people care for the small omega. “I am sorry, but I think it’s time for you to leave. Tweek still needs some rest. I am here for his check-up.”

Craig hesitated. He didn’t want to leave the omega. So, he prolonged their parting.

“Can’t Craig stay?” Tweek asked the doctor, and she seemed to waver in her resolution as she thought about it.

“Well, you’re parents are here, so…”

“It’s f-fine.” Tweek said with confidence.

“Well, it can’t be helped.” Dr Park shrugged, allowing Craig to stay, “It’s not like I can stop him from sneaking in past visiting hours anyway.” She winked, and the alpha looked dumbfounded.

Tweek’s parents walked in after the omega’s check-up, and the atmosphere turned quite awkward when their eyes landed on Craig.

“Oh, Craig. We didn’t expect to see you here.” Richard said, and Tweek rolled his eyes.

“How are you feeling today, Tweek? I’ve brought you your favourite treats.” The blonde’s mom put the box on the tray that was attached to the bed. She caressed the omega’s cheek, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

Tweek had hoped his parents would apologise to Craig, but they appeared to just ignore what they had accused the alpha of.

“How’s the baby?” The female beta asked, putting her hand on the blonde’s stomach. Craig, without thinking, swatted her hand away, suddenly feeling the urge to protect his omega. The alpha knew that Tweek didn’t like it when someone touched his belly, and it took him quite some time to even let Craig do so.

“Ah…sorry!” The alpha apologised instantly, embarrassed.

“It’s alright.” The woman smiled as she rubbed the back of her hand.

“Ngh…” the omega casted his eyes away, pursing his lips and pulling his knees to his chest as to hide the small bump. Why’d she asked him about the baby now?

“Anyway, I think we should apologise to you, Craig. I hope you won’t hold a grudge against us. We were merely concerned because as an omega, Tweek’s quite naïve.” Richard explained with a sigh. He didn’t look very apologetic, though.

“…sure.” Craig answered. He had difficulties keeping calm. Tweek wasn’t naïve. Omegas weren’t naïve by default. That was an bullshit argument. The omega; however, was clenching his hand, smiling at him with a forced smile as to say _‘don’t bother!’_

“Have you thought about a name for our grandchild?” Helen questioned, and Tweek wanted to ignore the question, mindlessly licking the frosting of the cupcake. Craig looked at him; his jaw clenched and his body tense.

“M-Mom, Dad…” Tweek started nervously while eating. The cupcakes tasted delicious, and he had already eaten three. “We aren’t g-going to keep i-it.” The faces of his parents fell.

“But why?” His mother immediately asked, sadness and disbelief lacing her voice.

“You don’t need to do this if you don’t want to do.” Richard added; his gaze falling on Craig.

 _‘Here we go again.’_ Craig thought to himself. The alpha didn’t understand why Tweek’s parents always assumed that he was the driving force.

“You know that we’ll help you with the baby.”

“S-Stop! Just stop!! It’s me who w-wants it.” The omega protested. His flat hand hit the tray, and the box of muffins fell to the floor. “Ngh I am the one w-who doesn’t want the baby. I am not ready. I am not hfg ngh…” Tweek sniffled, and then he started crying.

Craig hugged him and ran his fingers through the blonde locks. Tweek was extremely stressed-out, and his parents weren’t listening as usual. He thought that they’d understand him, but they didn’t hold him in very high regards, considering that the first thing that came to their mind was that he – as an omega – had to want the baby while Craig – as the alpha – didn’t. His parents were always drawing conclusions based on stereotypes, which pissed the blonde omega off to no ends. Tweek was aware that he wasn’t the most confident person, but he wasn’t as naïve as his mom and dad made him out to be. They barely knew him.

“Don’t cry Tweek.” Helen said; her voice soothing. Despite her instincts telling her to comfort her son, she didn’t touch the omega because the alpha’s agitated pheromones were keeping her at a distance.

“It’s probably the hormonal change.” Richard explained, waving his hand dismissively around. He sat down on the chair next to the bed, completely oblivious to the threatening aura and the spiteful glare of the raven-haired boy, who currently had a protective arm around Tweek.

“No it’s n-not my hormones! You’ve u-upset me ngh.” The omega raised his voice, leaning more into Craig’s touch.

“I am sorry, baby.” His mother hushed.

“…we didn’t mean to upset you, son.” The male beta explained. The nasty scowl on the normally stoic alpha’s face surprised him.

“It d-doesn’t matter. Ngh I am not going to keep i-it.” Tweek muttered.

“Are you sure about this? What if you regret it afterwards. You can’t reverse the procedure.” His mother remarked. The pastries were still on the floor; the whipped cream on top smeared on the tiles, and the berries scattered. In an arts gallery, it might have even been considered art.

“I AM.” Tweek gritted out with clenched fists, turning towards his mother. “I told you ngh that I’m n-not ready to be a m-mom.”

“Nobody is ever truly ready to be a parent, hon.” His father sighed, further sinking into the cushion of the chair.

“He doesn’t want to keep it.” Craig huffed in annoyance. How could they be so ignorant of their son’s feelings?

“And you’re okay with this?!” Helen asked incredulously almost accusingly.

“I want Tweek to be happy and safe.” Stated the alpha sternly. Tweek’s happiness was his number one priority. There was a long pause during which none of them uttered a word. Only the noise of the busy going-ons at the other side of the door and the sounds coming from outside of the open window, rang through the room. The atmosphere was tense, and the omega wished his parents wouldn’t have come.

“If an abortion is what you want…” The brunette man finally broke the tense silence; his jaw clenched. It was obvious that he wasn’t happy about it.

“It is.” Tweek answered; his tone uncharacteristically strong and determined.

“The baby is still a part of you…” Helen voiced out, grabbing her son’s hand, despite Craig’s hostile demeanour.

“That’s exactly why Tweek’s allowed to make a decision.” The alpha spat, irritated, and his blue eyes piercing.

“I am n-not ready. W-Why aren’t you listening?” The omega uttered, pulling his hand away.

The brunette man sighed loudly, running his hand down his face; his lips drawing a thin line. “Regardless of how we feel, we have no say in it anyway, since we’re betas and Craig’s an alpha.” Richard pointed out. Tweek was relieved that his father wasn’t aware that a new bill, making it harder for minors to terminate a pregnancy without the consent of the parents, had been passed recently.

“But darlin—“ Helen started, desperate eyes pleading for her husband to back her up.

“No, Helen.” The male beta stated, “We shouldn’t put our own feelings above the well-being of our only son. I don’t like it either, but there’s nothing we can do.”

“…” the beta woman seemed to be at odds with herself, but eventually, she caved in. “I am sorry Tweek.” She apologised again, for the up-tenth time.

“We will support you.” Richard said, despite his internal struggle.

“Th-Thank you.” The omega smiled as the weight was lifted from his shoulders. For a second, he thought his parents would abandon him if he went through with the abortion. His mind felt liberated; freed from the burden and the feeling of guilt that weighed him down for so long.

*********

The couple found themselves in front of the clinic again at the same exact spot, only that this time, several people with protest signs had gathered in front of the building, shouting while waving their sign of ‘protest’ around.

“I-I can’t go ngh out there.” Tweek muttered, uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach, making him sick.

“We’ll just have to ignore those losers.” Craig encouraged. He unbuckled his seatbelt, but when he was about to open the car door, the omega stopped him.

“N-No” Tweek uttered meekly; his hands shaking and his body trembling. “Th-They will stare a-at me. I can’t…”

The alpha scanned the blonde’s pained expression, contemplating about a solution. Tweek looked frightened, which set off Craig’s instincts. The crowd that was currently shouting in front of the clinic was seriously pissing him off because they should just mind their own freaking business. They were handing out flyers and harassing those who tried to either get in or out of the building. The ravenette gritted his teeth, then he pulled off his hoodie, handing it to Tweek.

“Pull the hood over your head and wait here. I’ll give those assholes a piece of my mind.”

The alpha got out of the car and walked across the car park towards the protesters. Now that he got closer, he could hear the words they were yelling. They used the exact same felling-based arguments and empty words Cartman had used three days ago.

“Are you here to join our cause?” One of the protesters, a female omega, a little older than him, asked, but Craig didn’t respond. He just grabbed her sign and broke the piece of wood in half, throwing it into the nearest garbage can. He didn’t get why she, as an omega, would be such an asshole, supporting people that wanted to strip omega’s off their rights.

“You can’t just destroy my property!” The brunette woman protested, shock plastered onto her face.

“You people have no sense of shame.” Craig said; his monotone voice cutting through the air as the protesters got louder, angry that he had just broken one of their signs.

“It’s people like you, who are in favour of these mass infanticides that have no shame!” A middle-aged alpha male shouted angrily, his sign reading ‘abortion is murder’.

“Mind your own god damn business and stop harassing people!” Craig spat, irritated. What would they know?! They knew nothing, yet they completely disregarded the unique situation of those who came here. They made people feel bad and guilty about their decision, without even so much as trying to understand them.

“We are here to tell them that what they are doing is wrong. The baby isn’t at fault, so why kill them off?!” The girl argued and the rest of her group agreed.

“You don’t fucking get it, do you? Do you think it’s that easy; that they’re just walking in there for fun? Are you that ignorant or are you just stupid?!” Craig asked irritatedly.

“Why should she answer someone who supports the killing of the innocent?” Another woman, a beta, asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She wore thick-rimmed glasses and a pullover that looked like it went back in time.

“Oh shut up, will you! You don’t care about anyone but yourselves. You’re standing here, holding up your ill-versed propaganda bullshit, trying to harass and intimidate omegas that come here. Regardless of their reasons, it doesn’t concern you! So get the fuck out of here before I am going to lose it.” The black-haired teenager gritted out.

“We are allowed to protest here. It’s our right to express our opinion.” The omega girl said; her tone smug and obnoxious. She looked like those people that grew up oblivious to other people’s suffering, ignorant to their struggles, well-fed and sheltered.

“I don’t give two fucks about your opinion. Go express it somewhere else because nobody cares about your stupid feelings. What you guys are doing is harassment.” Craig argued, about to take one of those sign and beat them up with it.

“Watching while your own child is being killed; it’s disgusting!” Another member of the group yelled as he wielded his sign around. The words written on there were about as eloquent as the group’s arguments in general.

“We are here to save innocent babies from being torn out of their mothers’ wombs!” Another voice announced proudly and determinedly.

“You’re a judgmental bunch of delusional, self-centred and one-dimensional pricks. You’re so vocal when it comes to your own rights being restricted, but you are willing to restrict someone else’s if it suits your agenda. You only care about the pre-born, but you don’t give a shit about what happens afterwards. You don’t give a shit about the individual that has to carry the pregnancy to terms and how it might affect them mentally or physically.” Craig ranted, his emotions getting the better of him. He was sick of people like them butting in, driving Tweek to the point of hurting himself.

“It’s still life. Everyone has the right to live, even the unborn.” The female omega stated, and Craig couldn’t deny that it might be life; however, taking away someone else’s right of self-determination should not be outweighed by a developing fetus alleged right to life.

He understood the emotion behind some of their argued points, but in the end, saving one ‘life’ wasn’t worth destroying another’s. He would never ever be able to look into his reflection in the mirror again if he forced Tweek to have the baby just because he felt some emotional and unexplainable attachment to it. He left that part behind, deciding to not dwell on the ‘what ifs’ or ‘maybes’. This chapter of their life should neither determine their future, nor should it haunt them.

Tweek watched Craig argue with the protesters, and it seemed to have turned into quite a heated dispute. The alpha was obviously pissed und frustrated, and the omega appreciated his efforts to get them to leave. Tweek worked up the courage to get out of the car, taking one deep final breath before he made his way towards Craig. He shouldn’t care about what a group of extremists thought about him. Their opinion was irrelevant. Human beings were judgemental in nature.

Tweek had the hood pulled over his head, covering his face, so they wouldn’t discover his identity. Craig’s scent made him feel safe. He pulled at the hem of the alpha’s shirt, getting his attention and stopping him from doing anything drastic.

“L-Let’s go.” Tweek whispered; the mere size of the hoodie hiding his whole body.

“Right.” Craig said, pushing through the crowd of protesters.

Someone pulled on Tweek’s arm so hard he almost lost the hood over his head, tumbling.

“Ouch!” The blonde omega flinched, feeling the bruising grip and the fingers dig into his skin.

“You don’t have to do this. You will love your baby once they are born.” A beta male said, and Craig grabbed the guy’s wrist, painfully twisting it to the side, making him scream out.

“Dare put you filthy hand on him again and you can bid both your hands goodbye because it will be the last time you will see them.” The alpha growled, adding more pressure to the man’s wrist. If Tweek hadn’t stopped him, Craig would have definitely broken it.

The silence in the waiting room was suffocating, but at leat the group of protesters had dispersed after they had unlawfully stepped on the clinics property, and the police came to give them a slap on the wrist.

“I deeply apologise for the trouble.” Dr Bokdan said, personally coming into the waiting room.

“It’s f-fine.” The omega uttered out, shaken and anxious.

“You should seriously consider making even the pavement your property.” Craig muttered, still agitated about the fact that some random guy dared to touch his Tweek.

“We are indeed planning on privatising the entire area.” The doctor informed, then he turned towards Tweek. “Are you ready?” He asked in a soft and empathetic voice. The omega nodded weakly.

“If you’re still too shaken up, we can shift the appointment.” Dr Bokdan offered, but Tweek shook his head.

“No. I’m r-ready.” The blonde boy stood up, his hand still clasping onto Craig’s.

“Alright. Unfortunately, your boyfriend can’t join you during the procedure, due to sanitary reasons.” The doctor motioned to the couple’s intertwined fingers, and Tweek was about to freak out when the information sank in.On the one hand, he wanted the alpha to be there, but on the other hand, he didn’t. It was confusing.

“I’ll be right here Tweek.” Craig assured the omega, sensing his distress. He rubbed small circles into the back of his boyfriend’s hand just to try and show him his support.

“O-Okay.” Tweek nodded with pursed lips and his eyebrows drawn together in uncertainty. Then, he let go of Craig’s hand, wringing out of his grasp, and the alpha immediately missed the small source of warmth that caressed the insides of his palm. When Tweek told him that the accident didn’t happen accidentally, there was no doubt in his mind anymore that terminating the pregnancy was the better choice, even if he hadn’t minded if Tweek changed his mind. The alpha watched as the omega followed the doctor into another room, hoping for everything to go smoothly and without complications.

“So before we start, I need to know if you’re sure about the termination of the pregnancy.” The physician informed with a serious expression.

“I…I am sure.” Tweek answered, playing with the hem of the hoodie. He needed something to occupy his fingers with to ease that oppressive feeling in his chest.

“I’ll first talk you through the procedure. We’ll give a sedative and some pain medication to make you feel relaxed and to prevent cramping. You’ll probably won’t feel anything, but it might feel a little uncomfortable.” The doctor explained and the omega nodded.

“Ehmm…” The blonde cleared his throat, indicating that he had a question. Dr Bokdan seemed to read the teen’s mind.

“You’ll be awake, unless you want to be completely asleep, then we can use a different sedation.” The man said.

“No. I w-want to know what h-happens around me.” Tweek hated not being aware of his surroundings. It made him paranoid.

“First I’ll examine your uterus and then I’ll inject a numbing medication near your cervix. You’ll also be given a medication that opens the vaginal channel and the cervix. Stretching the vaginal channel in male omegas can be a little difficult, which is why we use several dilation rods to stretch the opening.” The medic continued, explaining the procedure step by step. “I insert a small and very thin tube into your uterus and use this hand-held suction device to carefully remove the tissue inside the uterus. Then I am going to use a curette to remove any leftover tissue just to make sure your uterus is completely empty. You’ll be given antibiotics afterwards to prevent infections.”

“D-Does it take long?” Tweek then asked, motionlessly sitting on the chair. The cushion was softer than he had expected it to be, but it felt nice.

“No, the procedure itself doesn’t take long. Only about 10 minutes.” Dr Bokdan stated, making clear that everything will might take 1 to 1 ½ hours.

“It’s n-not going to hurt, right?” The omega was scared of potential agonising pain.

“You might experience discomfort or pain during the stretching of your vaginal channel. The vaginal channel of male omegas is often – not always – narrower, but this is why we give you muscle relaxants and pain medication. The sedative will help too. If you’re body is fully relaxed, then there won’t be any severe pain. Any other questions?” That information was a relief for Tweek.

“N-No.” the blonde boy shook his head from left to right.

“Okay, you have to give me verbal consent about this form that I had your partner sign earlier.” Dr Bokdan handed him the form that had Craig’s signature on it. Craig had a neat and pretty handwriting. Every letter was legible. The omega nodded: “I consent to the ngh p-procedure.” He said, handing the form back.

“Okay. We’ve prepared everything. Please go into the small changing area right over there” the man pointed at a green-coloured curtain, “and put on the clothes we put there.” The doctor explained.

While Tweek changed into the gown that was prepared for him, the doctor talked to his assistants, informing them about important details. The omega’s mind was blank, yet his heart felt relieved and anxious at the same time. He wished that he could just skip that chapter of his life, erase it and replace it with something else; a memory better suited for a boy his age. The walls of the room were painted in inviting and warm colours, and there was soothing jazz music playing in the background. The light atmosphere helped ease his anxiety and when the omega had to lay on a rather weird-looking chair, the nervousness evaporated. It was like Tweek was inside a bubble of calmness he had never really felt before. He was the opposite of calm after all. He was born an emotional mess, and his parents’ poor parenting skills were partly to blame.

“You don’t have to be nervous.” The doctor said; his voice gentle almost fatherly. One of his assistants offered to hold Tweek’s hand, which the omega appreciated because it made him feel secure.

“I have to asked you again. Are you 120 % sure that’s what you want?” The alpha asked, scanning the omegas facial expression.

“Y-Yeah.” Tweek said, and then he asked the doctor a question that had been on his mind for quite some time. It just never made it past the tip of his tongue: “Do you th-think I am ngh making a mistake? D-Do you think it’s ngh morally w-wrong?”

The man looked at the teenager, surprised by the sudden question. It was the first time, the omega said more than just a few hushed words. “Do you think I’d do this if I thought it was morally wrong? You’re barely seven weeks pregnant, medically speaking it’s not really life. Just because something has the potential of eventually becoming life doesn’t mean that it has the right to life when its not even cable to live on its own. Omegas, especially as young as yourself, are entitled to their reproductive freedom.” The medical professional answered. A lot of people that came here seemed to feel awfully guilty about taking an abortion into consideration, which was concerning.

“But morally s-speaking. Does my s-selfishness ngh make me a-a bad person? Shouldn’t omegas f-feel more attached ngh to their b-baby?” Tweek questioned out of curiosity. The behavioural classes he had to attend at school always made it clear that the most important thing for an omega should be family. It was messing with his head.

“It doesn’t. You’re your own person. You’re allowed to be selfish, though I wouldn’t call it selfish per say because it’s rather responsible of you to be able to reflect on such a difficult matter, admitting that you aren’t ready yet. Abortion is a grey area; we’ll never reach a full consensus. It’s literally impossible.” The doctor responded.

“At school…a l-lot of people said n-nasty things about me.” The blonde teenager admitted, and his facial expression turned solemn. There was a hint of a sad smile that deeply affected the doctor because children shouldn’t have to go through this. They should meet with their friends, study, have fun and discover how vast and complex the world was. They were supposed to have fights about stupid things or disagreements about which movie to watch. They should not be forced to grow up so fast.

“Ah, you’re talking about the kind of people that think themselves morally superior to the rest. Don’t pay their words any mind. Life is too short too worry about what a bunch of fanatics says. If you asked me as a professional in this field and as person, it’s morally wrong to deny someone access to safe abortions. I’ve seen a lot of things, and desperation makes people to do drastic things, and I don’t wanna see people die by trying to perform an abortion on themselves.”

“I-I see.” Tweek knew way too well what desperation felt like. What it meant to see no way out.

“I hope you feel at ease now, knowing that your not killing anybody. Besides, technically it’s me doing the killing anyway.” The doctor snickered to himself, and the nurse shook her head, notifying him that it was a shitty joke and totally unnecessary.

**+++++**

“Kyle! Hold up!” Stan called out when the ginger-haired omega paced across the car park, keeping his gaze strictly ahead. The alpha caught up with Kyle, and he started to get frustrated with the cold shoulder treatment he was receiving because frankly put, he didn’t deserve it. Kyle was blowing things out of proportion over – as Stan saw it – a small disagreement.

“Come on, don’t you think you’re overreacting?” The raven-haired teen asked, grabbing the omega by the arm. They were now facing each other, and Stan put his arm around the other boy’s waist.

“Overreacting?” Kyle’s eyebrow quirked up, which wasn’t a good sign, given that he had a deep scowl on his face. “I am not fucking overreacting!” The omega shoved the alpha away; his petite hands pushing at Stan’s much bigger frame.

“Here we go again.” Stan sighed while simultaneously rolling his eyes. Kyle was being overly complicated right now. It was getting on his nerves.

“Fuck you, Stan!” The omega seethed, clearly upset.

“I don’t even get why you’re so mad at me.” Stan remarked because he seriously didn’t get it.

“Of course you don’t.” Kyle said spitefully and with narrowed eyes.

“You’re being unreasonable right now and you know it.” The alpha argued, preventing the ginger to just run away.

“Let go of my fucking arm and leave me alone!” Kyle shouted rather loudly.

“Don’t be so god damn difficult.” Sighed the raven-haired teen, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was giving him a head ache.

“If you don’t let go of me this instant, I am going to scream.” Kyle’s voice was low and threatening, and he was glaring at the alpha with his big green eyes.

“You know what?! Fine. Do whatever. I don’t fucking care. I am not going to apologise just because you’re over-sensitive.” Stan said flatly, totally pissed off at the omega. “Call me if you fucking calmed down. This is freaking ridiculous.” He grumbled, shaking his head as he left Kyle, who was now standing in the middle of the car park, alone and with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He felt ashamed at his own behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter didn’t disappoint. Leave comments and kudos if you like because I love reading feedback! 🥰 Feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> I am already working on chapter 30. I am guessing there are about 10 to 15 chapters or so left, so this story is slowly coming to an end.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys👋 Chapter 30 is up!  
> As always there’s a sexual content warning ⚠️

It had been three days. Three days...which meant 72 hours, 4320 minutes or 259200 seconds. That was how long Stan hadn’t contacted him or even acknowledged him at school. The alpha practically ignored him. Kyle hated it. He hated the fact that he was the one at fault. The omega wasn’t used to not have Stan’s full attention. Usually Stan would be the one doing the apologising, but now it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen.

Kyle sighed loudly, tapping his sharpened pencil on the book in front of him. It felt like the words, written in tiny bold letters were staring at him, instead of the other way around.

The library was mostly empty, only a few other students occupying the half-empty tables. The librarian’s student assistant busied herself with a fashion magazine, but Kyle didn’t even feel like being annoyed by her today, despite her occasional loud giggling.  
  


“Is there something bothering you? You seem distracted.” Gregory commented, putting his book aside. He leaned his head against his arm, staring at the ginger with expectation.

”It’s nothing.” Kyle answered dismissively, trying to complete the task on the worksheet, so they could wrap this project up already. 

“Did something happen between you and Stan? The two of you seem—“ the blonde alpha started, but Kyle didn’t want to hear him finish that sentence. He didn’t need Gregory commenting on his and Stan’s relationship.

”We’re doing just fine.” Grumbled the omega defiantly. His scribbling on the paper got more aggressive, which caused the pencil lead to break. 

“Doesn’t look like it, though.” The alpha chirped, and his eyes kept piercing into Kyle, making him uncomfortable.

”Let’s just finish the project.” The ginger cleared his throat, ignoring the weird feeling churning in his belly, twisting his insides.

”I am all ears for you if you want to talk about it.” Gregory smiled, but it wasn’t a warming smile. It was more like the grin of a pervert, and the hand that was creeping up his bare thigh was proof. Kyle didn’t know what to make of it; didn’t know how to respond for a moment or how to feel. His mind was going blank.

The situation was surreal. Briefly, the omega thought it might be him imagining things or misinterpreting the situation. Maybe Gregory accidentally put his hand on his thigh. Maybe he didn’t mean to do it. But, the lingering touch made it clear that it couldn’t be a misunderstanding, otherwise the alpha would have removed his hand immediately.

”No.” Kyle stated firmly with a glare on his face, grabbing the blonde’s hand and pushing it away. 

The alpha; however, appeared to interpret the ‘no’ as an answer to his previous statement, instead of his actions. Gregory suddenly got closer to Kyle; his fingers stroking the omega’s nape, while his hand remained on his thigh, squeezing the flesh tightly, almost painfully.

”Does that mean you’re available again?” The blonde boy asked, practically purring. Kyle was baffled. What was he talking about??!

Fear and discomfort settled in the ginger’s stomach, and he froze. Suddenly, a very unwanted memory flashed in front of his eyes, bringing back the panic he had felt back then when he was pushed down by that asshole in his old school. He wanted to yell at Gregory or slap him, but instead, his body just went rigid. The alpha’s scent became dominating, and Kyle couldn’t breath. He was way too close.

When Gregory ran his fingers further down his neck, the omega suddenly jumped up, startled, catching the eyes of the other students in the library. Some made a face, others grunted in annoyance or shushed him.

”I n-need to go.” Stammered the omega, collecting his stuff from the table in the speed of light. He felt panicked, rushing out of the door while catching the blonde alpha’s leisure ‘see yeah’. He felt disgusted. Only Stan was allowed to touch him intimately.

Kyle nearly toppled over as he speed-walked through the halls, basically running into the bathroom to lock himself into one of the stalls. It was a late Friday evening, and nobody was occupying the omega bathroom.

The omega put his head against the cool surface of the door, trying very hard to stop the racing of his heart that threatened to jump right out of his chest. He couldn’t let the panic take control over him.

Kyle hit his fist against the stall; a frustrated grunt escaping his lips. He resented how ‘omega-like’ his behaviour had become. He didn’t understand why he didn’t beat Gregory up for inappropriately touching him. He should have made a scene and exposed him as the perverse asshole he was. At least Kyle now knew why he should be wary of Gregory. It became very clear that the guy wasn’t as ‘polite’ as he presented himself to be. Tweek was right about Gregory when he said he gave off that creeper-wipe.  
 **—————**

Kyle carelessly threw his backpack into the corner of his room, not minding the mess he created on the floor as the contents of his bag spilled out. He then proceeded to throw himself onto his bed as dramatically as all the characters in the movies.

He looked at his phone, and there was still no call and not even a simple text message from Stan. Kyle frowned and his finger hovered over the calling button. He pressed it, guiding the phone to his ear, anxiously listening to the tooting sound.

”Hello.” Stan’s deep voice came from the other end, and the omega wanted to say something, but instead he hung up, tossing his phone on the other side of his bed.

Ike walked by the omega’s room, standing in front of the closed door. He knew something had been bothering him for a few days now, but he wanted to give Kyle some privacy. However, it was getting very hard to ignore, especially because he hated seeing Kyle upset.

He walked inside, mimicking his brother’s actions. The omega yelped and jumped, surprised by Ike’s sudden appearance.

”The fuck? You scared me.” The omega sulked, turning his head away. His eyes were tearing up, and he clearly wanted to just cry into his pillow. Preferably in private.

”You’re upset. Why?” The alpha asked curiously, though he suspected that it had something to do with Stan. He had already noticed that idiot’s lack of presence lately.

”It’s nothing.” Muttered Kyle; face still buried in the pillow.

”Obviously.” Ike drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his brother’s childishness. The ginger just grunted, so the 11-year-old turned towards him.

”It’s Stan, right?” The boy stated, waiting for the other’s affirmation.

”Yeah.” Kyle reluctantly whispered, and his croaking voice indicated that he was about to cry.

”What happened?” Asked the ravenette patiently.

”It’s my fault. I was being an asshole.” The omega stated; a deep sigh escaping his lips. He wasn’t going to tell the boy about Gregory touching him, though. It had distressed him, but he just wanted to forget about it.

”How so?” Ike pressed further, rubbing the omega’s back soothingly.

”We had an argument when we went to visit Tweek in hospital...” Kyle started, turning towards his little brother and sitting upright.

_Kyle had been shocked and worried sick when the others told him about Tweek’s accident. He couldn’t think about anything else, and he was relieved when Tweek texted him, telling him that he was fine. However, it didn’t change the fact that the blonde fell down the stairs. Kyle directed his anger at Cartman because if that asshole hadn’t caused Tweek so much stress and pain, Tweek wouldn’t have fallen._

_The omega impatiently waited for Stan to get out of the car, so they could see Tweek.  
_

_”Hurry up.” Kyle said, pulling on the alpha’s arm._

_”I am coming.” Stan said, locking his pick-up truck as the omega kept pulling at him._

_”Come on.” Urged the ginger._

_”Yees” the alpha sighed, starting to get annoyed._

_”Why are you so snappy?” Scoffed Kyle at his boyfriend’s tone.  
_

_”I am not, but you keep pulling on my arm. I know you’re worried, but slow down a little.” The omega let go of Stan’s arm, embarrassed. They started walking side by side, fingers intertwined._

_”This is so Cartman’s fault.” Kyle suddenly pointed out; a deep frown adorning his face. “Because he has such medieval views. He is always trying to meddle in other people’s business.”_

_”I don’t think that ‘pro-life’ is his actual stance. He just likes to piss people off. He’s always been a prick.” The alpha answered nonchalantly. The omega had been ranting about Cartman the entire ride, and it started to get exhausting._

_”Are you defending him?” Kyle let go of the raven’s hand, staring at him with narrowed eyes._

_”No. I am not.” Stan stated firmly, confused as to why Kyle would be thinking that. “What he did was disgusting and horrible.”_

_”You were totally mitigating his actions right now.” The ginger accused, and the frown on his face deepened._

_”Can we not discuss this?” The alpha ran his hand down his face._ _He didn’t have the patience to fight over such a banality. After all, he was not defending that asshole Cartman. He just doubted that the beta actually did it because he cared about ‘ **life** ’ in general. He was a narcissistic asshole with a superiority complex; he wanted to aggravate and hurt people for his own entertainment. _

_”Why? Do you also think that terminating a pregnancy is ‘murder’?” The omega suddenly asked; his tone as accusing as his posture._

_”What the fuck! Of course not. How’d you come to this conclusion?” The alpha asked, irritated._

_”Why do I not believe you? You’d be more comfortable with omegas not considering abortion.” Kyle said snappily._

_”Seriously.” Deadpanned the alpha, now visibly baffled and pissed._

_”Yes fucking seriously.” The omega gritted out, glaring at the raven-haired boy._

_”I am not questioning anyone’s reproductive rights. Of course I’d personally be upset if you wanted an abortion, but I wouldn’t stop you.” Stan clarified. He didn’t even understand why he had to justify himself. Kyle’s accusations had no basis._

_”Why the hell would that upset you? What kind of attachment would you have to a lump of fucking cells?” Kyle laughed, though not of joy. His voice was dripping with sarcasm._

_”So, I wouldn’t be allowed to feel upset, why’s that?” Stan asked. Why were they even discussing this in the first place?_

_”Because you wouldn’t be the one carrying all the burden.” The omega snapped._

_”Can we not fight about this?” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. Arguing with Kyle could be taxing._

_”Tzz, first you take Cartman’s side and now you’re being defensive.” Huffed Kyle with an unamused laugh._

_”I wasn’t taking his side for fuck’s sake, and I am not being defensive either.” The alpha said; his voice as calm as it could be in such a situation._

_”You can’t understand what it feels like to be constantly on the less beneficial end of the line. You’re an alpha. Everything is made to benefit solely you. I am not even allowed to wear long pants at school or join a sports club.” Kyle ranted. It wasn’t fair that alphas and betas_ _got all the good things. It wasn’t fair that omegas still had to try trice as hard, only to lose to an alpha that was mediocre at best because everyone seemed to still think that omegas were better off doing ‘omega-like’ things such as pleasing their mate and raising their pups as if omegas were most content when knocked up. It was so god damn unfair._

_”What do you mean ‘I can’t understand’? Just because I might not personally experience or directly relate to it doesn’t mean I cannot try to understand how you as an omega might feel. It’s called empathy, you know.” Stan argued. He was sick of people making everything about secondary-gender. Was he guilty by default because he was born an alpha? That was bullshit. Of course he hated that omegas were belittled and considered weak for the sole reason of being an omega. Of course he wished for the world to be less fucked up. His mom was an omega, and she had been through a lot of shit._

_”It seems you’re more ‘empathetic’ with Cartman’s kind than with those who are in a disadvantageous position.” Kyle huffed, crossing his arms over his chest._

_”You are seriously starting to piss me off.” Stan gritted out, genuinely trying to keep his cool, “I never said I was on Cartman’s side. I just said that **I** would be upset if **you** considered an abortion. What’s wrong with that? Just because I am not fully supporting your stance of ‘it’s just a lump of fucking cells’ doesn’t mean I agree with the opposition.”_

_”Still, **your** personal feelings don’t matter when it comes to **my** body.” Kyle spat harshly, and Stan was taken aback by how hostile the ginger sounded._

_”How can you say that? I care about you because I love you. Do you really think I would put my own needs before yours?” The ravenette asked, brows drawn into a frown._

_”Then why’d you say you’d be fucking upset if I were to end a pregnancy?” The omega asked, though he didn’t seem to really be waiting for an answer._

_”Because the baby would be something we created. No matter how you see it, I still think that this lump of insignificant cells would be precious - at least if it came to you and me._ _It would be a part of us.” The alpha explained, closing the distance between them and putting his hands on Kyle’s waist. He didn’t really care what other people did, but if he imagined it to be Kyle, then he would - just like Craig - want to have the baby. “So, if we get married someday, I would want to have a family.”_

_”I don’t wanna get married.” Kyle stated, pushing the alpha’s hands away. Stan’s sudden confession was putting a lot of pressure on him. He was thinking way too far ahead. The ravenette was picturing a kind of future that the omega wasn’t ready of, or even willing to be a part of. Settling down and having a family wasn’t something that Kyle wanted. He had dreams. He wanted independence. He wanted freedom. Children would mean sacrifices. And the omega didn’t want to make any sacrifices in his life. Wasn’t being together and loving each other enough. Was there really a need to someday have a family or get married?_

_”Why?” It kind of hurt hearing that because Stan intended to marry Kyle. He wanted to propose to him when they were old enough to not need their parents permission._

_”The moment we get married, I’d automatically become your property. I would need your approval for a lot of things, such as some legal matters. I’d be locked up all over again; as locked up as I am because of my dad.” The omega said with a blank face. “And I also don’t want to have pups. I just don’t.” The ginger turned around to leave, but Stan stopped him, grabbing his arm._

_”Wait, don’t just run away.” The raven-haired teen said, “We don’t have to think about our future right now. It’s fine. We’ll just wait. We disagree. That’s fine. We don’t necessarily need to agree on everything.” The alpha rambled; his grip unintentionally tightening. “Let’s not fight over such a stupid thing. I would never restrict your freedom in any way. I’d never see you as my property.”_

_”...” the omega didn’t say anything. He pulled away. He was pissed. Stan didn’t understand shit. If Kyle could, he would rip out that god damn curse of a uterus because that was what it was: a fucking curse._

**—————**

Ike listened attentively, staring at his big brother with his head cocked to the side. The reason the couple fought over was just ridiculous. It was a disagreement, and it seemed like Kyle had astronomically blown things out of proportion, being somewhat cruel, and Stan was unsurprisingly naïve. Marrying, settling down, having children; in what kind of every-day children-picture book fairytale did the alpha live in? 

“I don’t get it. You’re angry because he allegedly ‘sided’ with Cartman, disagreed with you and because he told you that he wanted to marry and have a family.” Ike counted, replaying the scenario in his head again.

”I may have overreacted, but he should have taken my side and not excused Cartman’s actions.” Kyle justified weakly.

“He didn’t really excuse his behaviour. He just told you that he didn’t think his actual intention was to make a _‘pro-life statement’_ , indicating that Cartman had different reasons to do what he did.” Ike explained, and Kyle looked away in shame. He already knew that he was wrong, but having his little brother point out his irrational accusation again was making him feel even more guilty.

”I am so stupid.” Sighed the omega, burying his face into his pillow, muffling his frustrated yells.

”Yeah, but I’ve always been the smart one.” Commented Ike, grinning at his brother.

”Oh fuck you.” Kyle smiled, hitting his little brother with the pillow. “Still, he was going too fast. We are only sixteen and he is already thinking about those kind of things.” Kyle’s face flushed a bright red; the blush covering his cheeks and ears.

”Because his thought-process is very unembellished and simple. He is an idiot.” Explained the 11-year-old as if it was Stan’s the most obvious characteristic.

”Stan isn’t as stupid as you think he his.” The red-haired omega commented flatly, but Ike made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

”I should apologise.” Kyle admitted, looking up and locking eyes with his little brother.

”You should.” Agreed Ike, and the omega nodded; a small smile forming on his lips again.

”Thanks for always listening to me.” Kyle pulled the alpha into a tight hug, rubbing his cheek into the boy’s small shoulder.

”Your welcome.” Ike hugged his older brother back, purring. Kyle wasn’t carrying Stan’s heavy scent anymore, and the small boy actually preferred it when Kyle smelled like Kyle.

  
  


**_< ><><><><>_ **

Stan sighed, letting his head fall onto the plain, cold surface of the with beer bottles and other beverages littered the improvised table, consisting of a big wooden plank and several crates packed on top of each other to create height. The music was blaring, the sound vibrating through the remote area, but he wasn’t really in the mood to party right now.

”Come on, we said we would go out and have fun. You, on the other hand, have been moping around since we arrived.” Kenny complained, jugging down another drink. He was unhappy, and he needed to get his mind off of all things causing him pain. Frankly put, the blonde wanted to forget about a certain blonde omega.

”I am not in the mood.” Stan sighed again, sipping on his beverage.

He couldn’t join the happy, partying people around him when his relationship was at stake. He agreed to go with Kenny to the party that Red announced she would throw at Stark’s Pond. Kenny wanted them to have fun, so Stan would stop thinking about Kyle. But now that he was sitting at the table, the alcohol didn’t appear to ease his pain. What if Kyle wanted to break up with him? Was it petty or him to ignore the omega until he apologised? Should he just apologise instead? Kyle called him a few hours ago, but he hung up when Stan answered the phone.

”I should have just apologised. Your advice suck.” Grunted the black-haired teen.

”No! You can’t always cave in. You need to make a statement here.” Kenny remarked. His friend had come to him and told him everything, and Kenny could relate, since he and Butters weren’t doing good either. Butters truly considered marrying another alpha just because his parents demanded it of him. Did the omega totally forget about how Kenny would feel? Did he expect the blonde alpha to just accept that the person he genuinely loved was going to be with someone he didn’t even know the face of; someone he had never met before? Someone that was a complete stranger.

”Let’s make a toast.” Kenny suggested, nudging the ravenette to get his attention. The blonde occasionally waved or smiled at the people passing him.

”On what?” Stan looked up from his slumped position, sitting upwards. He recognised some of the partygoers as his classmates, but he didn’t really pay attention. He just wanted his Kyle back.

”Let’s be carefree tonight.” Said Kenny loudly; a pained expression on his face.

”I am taken.” Stan stated with a scoff.

”I am not encouraging you to cheat.” Clarified Kenny. His words were a little slurred, but he still had a clear mind. “Let’s just have fun tonight and not think about anything.”

”It’s about Butters, isn’t it?” The black-haired boy had heard him out, and he had to admit that he could understand why Kenny would want to get drunk and stoned as fuck.

”Yeah.” The blonde admitted, “Omegas are cruel. We are told that omegas don’t hold control, but they have your dick, and they’ll break your heart once they have it.”

Stan’s eyes widened and then he banged his head on the table again; an exaggerated sigh making it past his lips.

”Let’s just get drunk.” The raven-haired alpha lifted his bottle.

”Let’s get drunk!” Kenny repeated, lifting his glass and downing it at once.

They made another toast, and then they joined the partying teenagers at the lake. It was crowded and everything got a little heated as people were grinding against each other, being extremely close, almost too intimate. Stan could sense the heat of their bodies and smell the pheromones of their excitement. The alpha could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he didn’t bother to answer. The vibrating sound was just drowned out by the deafeningly loud music around him. Maybe forgetting the things that troubled him wasn’t such a bad idea right now.

  
**—————**   
  


“Why is he not picking up?” Kyle grumbled under his breath. He tried to contact the alpha several times, but there was no answer. He was sent straight to voicemail. What was he supposed to do now?   
  


The omega scrolled through his phone, finding himself stalking his boyfriend’s social media account. He clicked himself through several accounts until one particular post caught his attention.

Kenny had posted a picture. The caption read: _“Drink &m, drv, dr,kkj!!!><_

Kyle frowned. Kenny had his arm slung around Stan’s shoulder, and they appear to be playing beer pong with several other heavily intoxicated people. The fact that Stan was out enjoying himself aggravated the omega. It annoyed and irritated him.

”Fucking asshole.” Kyle pursed his lips, staring at the picture that already had several comments beneath. At least now, the ginger knew where the alpha was.   
  


Sneaking out wasn’t an easy task, but Kyle managed to get out of the house, without being caught. He picked up his bike that was laying on the grass, relieved that the sensor of the outside lightening didn’t react. The omega swung himself onto his bicycle, riding down the road towards Stark’s Pond.  
  
  
  


**< ><><><><>**

Craig wanted to be a good and supportive boyfriend, but it was incredibly hard to ignore the sense of loss he felt inside. When Tweek came out of the room, he didn’t say anything. They didn’t talk about it in the car during their drive home, and they also didn’t talk about it the days that followed afterwards.

When they laid in bed next to each other, the topic was avoided, but the alpha didn’t know whether it was Tweek avoiding to talk about it or if he, himself, was the one that didn’t want to address it. The omega hadn’t been back in school yet, but he was supposed to rest for the next 2 weeks anyway. Tweek looked more relaxed, though. His entire mood had lifted, and he was smiling again. Craig felt bad. Why couldn’t he let it go? Every time he someone pushing a stroller down the sidewalk or heard a baby giggling, he secretly wanted to experience those things too. What was wrong with him? Alphas weren’t supposed to be so sentimental. 

”Tweek?” The ravenette asked, running his fingers through Tweek’s unkempt locks.

”Mmmh?” The blonde muttered sleepily; his head resting on Craig’s chest. He was snuggling further into his side, sighing in content. It was cute.

”I am gonna go meet up with the guys.” The alpha informed the blonde boy, and suddenly Tweek was wide awake, looking at him with his big green eyes; his eyebrows furrowed.

”Right n-now? Can’t you s-stay here?” His voice was insecure and shaking a little.

”I am gonna be back. It’s just that I haven’t hung out with them lately.” Craig said, and Tweek looked hesitant, though he rolled over anyway.

”Ngh h-have fun then.” The omega grabbed the plushie on his bed and hugged it tightly; his fringe falling into his eyes, covering most of his face. Craig observed the blonde, noting how big his shirt was on Tweek.

The omega was kneeling on the bed; the fabric of the shirt only slightly covering his thighs. The alpha’s eyes fell on Tweek’s stomach, and the swell that was still there, though not as prominent as it was three days ago. Craig bit down on his lip, averting his eyes. How could Tweek just shrug it off like it never happened? And why the hell could Craig not do the same?

”See you later.” The ravenette said.

”W-Wait!” The omega stammered, holding Craig back by the hem of his shirt. Craig gave him a confused look.

”Didn’t you f-forget something?” Tweek blushed; a pretty and pink hue adorning his cheeks. He spread out his arms, and the plushie dropped to the parquet floor.

”See you later.” Craig repeated, leaning down to give the omega a wet smooch on his soft, plump lips. He should probably stay, but he had been cooped up with Tweek for 3 days now, and he needed some fresh air; going to school didn’t count.

  
Craig arrived at Stark’s Pond roughly around half past 11. Clyde was already slightly tipsy, but Token looked like he was still somewhat sober.

“Over here!” Token waved him over, and Craig had to fight his way through all those drunk asshats. The music was shitty, but he didn’t expect Red to have a decent taste in music anyway.

”How’s Tweek doing? Haven’t seen him for a while.” Token started, observing every minuscule change in Craig’s expression.

”He’s still resting, but he doesn’t really want to go back to school.” The raven answered, chewing on his lips.

”Craaaaaig my second favourite man!” Clyde yelled into his ear, and Craig pushed his face away.

”Does Tweek know you are here?” Token asked, unbothered by the brunette rubbing his cheek into his shoulder while blabbering nonsensical things.

”He knows that I am hanging out with you guys.”

”Is everything alright? You look troubled.” Token had that typical concerned look of his on his face.

”I...” Craig paused, seemingly searching for the right words, “I kinda wanted Tweek to change his mind. I kinda hoped he would walk out of that room and tell me that he couldn’t do it...Why do I feel so devastated?”

”Hmmmh. Personally I think it was the right thing to do.” Token was surprised by the question, unable to really provide his friend with a proper and suitable answer. “However, there’s nothing wrong with feeling that way. You felt attached to the baby. It’s only natural to feel like you lost something.”

”But Tweek’s happy. Shouldn’t I just forget about it and move on? I told him that we shouldn’t let this pave our future.”

”Sometimes two people want two different things, thus they feel differently about the outcome, especially if the concession doesn’t end in a give-and-take. There’s nothing I can say to change the feeling that you experience right now because no matter what I say, this feeling might persist for a little while longer. Just don’t dwell on it too much.” Token explained.

”Ah,” Craig sighed, playing with the neck of the bottle. “I know it’s stupid to think about the _‘what if’_ , but I can’t help it. I just...” the words stuck in his throat. “I just went along with it because Tweek wanted it and after seeing first hand how far he would—.” The alpha chocked on the part. He couldn’t just tell them about Tweek’s attempt to cause a miscarriage.

”What do you mean by _’seeing how far he’d go’_?” Token frowned, and he might have an inkling of what his friend meant, though he wouldn’t pry or push for answers if Craig didn’t want to tell him more than that.

”Never mind.” Craig rubbed his face, avoiding eye contact.

”Do you regret it?” Token asked him earnestly.

”I...I don’t?” Why was there a question mark? Did he regret it? No. Not really. Tweek was his life. It wouldn’t have been worth it if he had lost Tweek. 

”Yowr still youn—g. Life’s— too shorwt too h—ve rewgrets.” Clyde slurred, chugging down another shot and hammering it on the table.

”He’s right. It’s fine to be emotional about it, but don’t lose sight of what truly matters.” Token sipped on his drink, taking Clyde’s away.

”Weren’t youw— the one w—o said n-nowt to let it controwl youwr f—uture.” The brunette tried to get his glass back, but his uncoordinated moves didn’t work on Token.

”Yeah.” Craig smiled, feeling a tad better now. His friends always had the right kinds of words. They were still young, and Tweek was open about having a family in the future. Wrecking your mind about the _‘What_ _ifs’_ of this world was useless. It was just unnecessarily putting you down. Token was right. Unsurprisingly. Craig shouldn’t lose sight of what truly mattered.

Craig and Token continued chatting, ignoring Clyde’s slurred attempts to provide some input. It didn’t sit right with the brunette, so at some point, he suddenly pointed an accusing finger at the two alphas.

”Are youw two chea—ting on me?” The brunette narrowed his eyes, and Craig rolled his.

”No. Token is all yours.” Craig deadpanned, finally downing his drink too.

”I am all yours.” Token gave Clyde a peck on the lips, smiling at him while tightening his hold around the brunette’s waist. Clyde started giggling like a little school girl, burying his face into the other alpha’s neck.

”Awww, bae!” Gushed the brunette, kissing his boyfriend passionately. Token immediately reciprocated, and Craig had to watch while the kiss somewhat escalated. His friends were suddenly all over each other, all tongue and teeth. 

”God, get a fucking room! You’re just kissing, but it actually looks more like fucking. I didn’t come here to watch a live porn unfold in front of my eyes.” Craig casually commented. Token blushed at the remark while Clyde seriously flipped the ravenette off. How dare he use Craig’s methods against him!? However, seeing his friend Token blush a little kind of made his day. Token might be denying it for the rest of his life, but Craig saw it, and he was going to tease him with it.

  
**< ><><><><>**

It was quite late when Kyle arrived, but he knew it was where Red hosted the party when he spotted the intoxicated people laying on the ground. Besides the loud, ear-piercing music blasting through the woods was hardly to be overheard by anyone, even though they were at Stark’s Pond, which was quite secluded. The omega was surprised that nobody had filed a complaint or called the police yet because the music could be heard in town.

Kyle leant his bike against a random tree, walking over to where the most of the people were. He had to carefully step around the rubbish that littered the ground as well as manoeuvre around the grabby hands of some of the partying guest that tried to get him to join them.

As he stepped onto the sand, he was met by a face that he least wanted to see right now: the face of the party’s host herself: Red.

”What are you doing here? Losers weren’t invited.” The red-headed girl commented venomously, making a disgusted face as if Kyle was an eyesore to this earth.

”Get out of my face. I am not in the mood to deal with your stupidity.” Kyle scoffed. It was not like he wanted to be here.

”Well, it’s my party, and YOU weren’t invited, so fuck off!” Red glared at him, but Kyle wasn’t the least bit impressed.

”Yeah. You weren’t invited. Only cool people are allowed to be here.” Lola came to her friend’s aid, but it wasn’t gonna stop the ginger. 

Kyle huffed, closing his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. “God, you are so annoying...This is a public area.”

”If you’re looking for your ‘boyfriend’, he’s having fun over there.” Red’s angry expression changed into a spiteful one.

Kyle pursed his lips, shooting the female omega a hateful glare while pushing past the two girls. He went straight into the direction Red pointed at and where he heard the chanting of a crowd, apparently cheering on a drinking game where several alphas chugged down shot after shot, Stan being one of the alphas.

The omega’s face darkened, and he balled his fists as he watched another omega cling onto his Stan, sitting on the alpha’s lap. To say Kyle was jealous would be an understatement.

Stan reached out for another glass, but then an intoxicated Kenny elbowed him in the side, causing the liquid to spill over. “What w—as that for? Scarwed to lose?” The alpha asked, requesting a refill.

”Am I— seeing thing—s owr is tha—t Kyal ova there?” Kenny pointed his glass into the direction Kyle was supposedly at.

”Wh—at Are yow talking about? Kyle’s not her—Ah shit...” the raven-haired boy cursed under his breath, standing up all of the sudden, causing the omega in his lap to drop onto the ground. Kyle looked pissed. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his foot tapping the sandy ground. He had a murderous frown on his beautiful features. Stan gulped, walking towards the pissed-looking omega.

”Kyle!” He greeted, but the omega just continued to glare at him. “You look b—beautiful.” The alpha remarked weakly as if this would make Kyle forget about the rest.

”Seems like you had fun.” The ginger stated bitterly. He didn’t know how to feel. He had tried to call the alpha to apologise and admit that he had been wrong, but it seemed like Kyle was the only one feeling depressed without Stan. While Kyle was at home mopping around, feeling guilty and lonely, Stan was having the time of his life, partying with his friends and shamelessly flirting with other people. Did he forget that he was taken?!

”It’s not what it looks l—ke.” Stan tried, struggling with his words. His vision was slightly impaired and the forming headache wasn’t helping. He wasn’t really drunk, though, despite the amount of alcohol he had quite a few.

”Of course not.” Scoffed Kyle, storming off. He didn’t mean to run away, but he didn’t want to start crying in front of a big crowd either. Stan followed after him, calling his name. The situation gave him a sense of déjà-vu.

Stan caught up to him, but Kyle secretly wanted him too, otherwise the omega would already be riding home. 

” ‘m sorry.” Stan said, holding Kyle by the arm.

“You’re an asshole!” The ginger shouted, biting down on his lip hard, so his tears wouldn’t pour. He didn’t face the alpha. He didn’t want to see his stupidly handsome face.

”I am. ‘m sorry. I was frustrated because w—e hadn’t talked for such a long time; please, I am sorrwy...” Stan rambled, and he froze when the omega turned to finally face him. Kyle’s eyes were brimming with tears, and his shoulders were shaking. “Kyl—“

“No. Don’t. Just don’t.” The omega’s voice cracked; lips quivering. 

”Don’t look at m—e like this, please.” The alpha pleaded. He hated that look on Kyle’s face, the kind of look someone would give you when they were about to break up.

”Maybe we should just...“ Kyle freed his arm from the ravenette’s firm grip, looking to the ground with pursed lips.

”No! Don’t fini—sh that sentence. Just don’t.” Stan stated firmly, closing the distance between the two again. He could smell Kyle’s agitated scent, and he didn’t like it.

Before the omega could say more, the alpha dragged him away towards were he had parked the pick-up truck. Kyle struggled against his hold, cursing him and throwing insults.

The omega then found himself caged between the cold, solid door of the car and Stan’s warmth-emitting chest. The alpha had a pained look on his face.

”Please don’t leave m—e. Nothing happened. Nothing happe—ned. I didn’t cheat on youw. I’d never cheat on you...” Stan pushed his face into the omega’s neck, pressing him further against the vehicle. The raven smelled heavily of liquor, but he didn’t appear to be that drunk.

”I actually wanted to apologise to you because I was in the wrong, but I am so fucking angry right now...” Kyle shouted, pushing against the alpha’s chest, hitting him. It was his jealousy speaking.

”I was upset because youw hurt me.” Stan argued. He went to the party to have fun and get drunk. He would have never cheated on Kyle. Never.

”I was about to apologise, but you didn’t pick up your phone!” Yelled the ginger angrily.

”I did pick up the first time!” The alpha shouted back.

”...” Kyle blinked, but then he changed the subject, “you ignored me for three days!”

”You ignored me first!” Stan countered, and the omega had admit that the ravenette was right again.

“That doesn’t mean you can just fool around with some random omega!” Kyle spat. He couldn’t help it. He was the jealous type. He was insecure, and seeing Stan be handsy with someone else — even though he actually wasn’t — didn’t help. He was scared that someday, Stan would get sick and tired of Kyle’s many personality flaws.

”I didn’t fool around with him! He is not even into alphas that’s why I didn’t push him off.” Stan explained, cupping Kyle’s face, wiping away the dried tears. Even though it was dark, he could still see the shimmering green of the ginger’s eyes.

_***Sexual Content Warning*** _

”...” Kyle blinked, speechless again. Was he still allowed to be angry now, given the extra information? He couldn’t look the alpha in the eyes, instead he just grabbed the back of Stan’s head, pulling him into a heated and fierce kiss.

Their lips moved in sync against each other, tongues tangling, fighting for control. After awhile that felt like eternity, the omega pulled away.

”I am sorry.” Kyle admitted, playing with the hair on Stan’s neck.

” ‘m sorry too.” Stan’s mouth was still so close against Kyle’s that the omega could feel his warm breath touch his lips. He didn’t even mind the smell of alcohol.

The alpha pressed his body further into Kyle’s, hosting him up against the car, licking into his mouth, claiming his lips. The omega could already feel Stan’s hard-on through his jeans, and he moaned when the ravenette’s cold fingers sneaked into his pants. He got goosebumps from the coldness of his boyfriend’s hand.

”I missed you so much.” The alpha’s breathing was laboured, and his hands were getting rough. The black-haired teen was rambling until Kyle had enough of the other’s stalling.

”Shut up and do me already!” The ginger demanded, putting his own hand into Stan’s pants, drawing out a long, throaty moan.

”Ah! I love it when you get bossy.” Groaned Stan, looking in his pockets for his car keys. He fumbled with them until he unlocked the door, practically throwing Kyle into the backseat, crawling on top of him.

The omega didn’t waste any time, grabbing the hem of the alpha’s t-shirt to pull it over his head. Kyle could feel his own arousal between his legs and at his entrance as Stan helped him get out of his trousers and underwear. The raven-haired teen had trouble getting out of his jeans in such a cramped space, but he managed it somehow, hitting his head on the roof, making Kyle laugh.

When they were both completely naked, Stan silenced him with a possessive kiss, and then he pulled away. Kyle whined as the alpha started paying attention to his ankle, kissing down a sensitive spot there.

”Ngh not there.” The ginger moaned.

“Why? You seem to like it.” Stan nibbled and sucked on his skin until he kissed his way down his leg, towards the omega’s throbbing arousal. The alpha’s own cock stayed at full mast, but he wanted to explore every inch of Kyle’s body.

”Ahh! Ngh...” Kyle threw his head back, and his head fisted the fabric of the seats when Stan’s mouth engulfed his erection while massaging his leaking and pulsing hole. He was already close to orgasm, and the alpha hadn’t even been inside him yet.

The dark-haired teen let go of him and made his way upwards, past his belly button straight to his left nipple.

”You’re so beautiful.” Stan breathed out, circling the pink nub with his tongue, then sucking on it. Kyle moaned hoarsely, but he had enough of the alpha’s teasing, so he reversed their positions. It was easier than usual because Stan was slightly tipsy from the alcohol.

”Uff.” Stan groaned as he found himself laying beneath the omega. Kyle had a dark, heated and lust-filled expression on his face as he positioned himself over his throbbing cock.

Both of them moaned and started kissing lazily when the alpha was fully inside the omega’s wet and warm hole. It was hot, and Kyle’s entrance sinfully clenched around Stan’s hard length.

”Fuuuck.” The ravenette breathed out, wrapping his arms around Kyle’s shoulders, sitting up, though the omega pushed him down onto his back again.

”No.” The omega said with half-lidded eyes. “Tonight, I am gonna fuck you.” He started moving his hips in a gyrating motion, biting down on his lip, moaning. He felt so full, and it was so good.

Kyle was taking control, and Stan was really into that. He loved it when he did that; when he was all demanding.

Kyle leaned forward, bouncing his hips up and down while Stan thrusted upwards, meeting the omega’s movements. At some point, the ginger laid onto the alpha; their chests touching. Kyle’s breathing was ragged, and the skin-on-skin contact brought him closer to climaxing.

Stan’s hands were rough as he kneaded his buttocks while fucking into him. They kissed, and their exchange of salvia was equally wild and demanding.

The windows were foggy, and their crude and coarse moans filled the small space. Suddenly though, the light of a torch flashed into the car, and a voice interrupted their love-making.

“Police. Scroll down the window.” 

Kyle shrieked, completely horrified while Stan was annoyed that his orgasm was stolen from him. The omega put on the alpha’s shirt that was completely covering his lower parts, since it went down to his knees. After a second request to scroll down the window, Stan did so, unperturbed by the fact that he was very much still stark naked.

”The fuck?!” He said as the light of the torch blinded him. He put his hand in front of his face to yield his eyes. Kyle hid behind him, embarrassed to death. What were they supposed to do now?

”Put some clothes on boy.” The officer said, and Stan knew that voice. It was the voice of South Park’s lead detective Sergeant Harrison Yates. He was an alpha and a total jackass. 

”What’s going on?” Stan asked with a frown. What would the chief be doing here anyway?

”This is a drug raid. We were informed that students are dealing drugs around here.” The man explained. He had several other cops with him, and from what Stan could see from afar was that they were making several arrests.

”A drug raid...” Stan had to process these words first because he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why would he think that they were doing drugs when it was quite obvious what they had been doing. They had been quite vocal, after all.

“This is ridiculous.” Huffed Stan, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

”Don’t get smart with me. Get out of the vehicle.” Sergeant Harrison demanded, and the ravenette sighed, putting on his pants.

The black-haired boy yielded Kyle from the officers view, and the omega tried to make himself as small as possible. This couldn’t be happening to him. He desperately hoped he wouldn’t be recognised because he was sure his father would get wind of it.

They stood there, half-naked while the police ‘searched’ the pick-up truck. The omega sincerely hoped that Stan didn’t have anything with him. 

The alpha’s arm was protectively draped over Kyle’s shoulder as he watched the officers with a neutral expression. However, his shoulders were a little tense because of the prying looks of the alphas that were standing around them, checking the omega out.

Kyle felt their gazes and the smirks. He heard their whispers and comments, and it made him uncomfortable, especially because he only wore a loose shirt that was hanging off his shoulders; the dark blemishes that Stan sucked into his skin clearly visible. Besides, his feet were getting cold. He wiggled his toes around, trying to prevent them from freezing off. He felt the uneven, earthy ground beneath his feet, and even though it was summer, the nights tended to be quite chilly sometimes.

“Well, seems like you’re clean, but isn’t it way past your curfew.” The ginger-haired alpha asked, eying the two teenagers, squinting his eyes at Kyle in particular.

”Aren’t you that Broflovski boy?” The sergeant asked again, and Kyle’s blood froze; his body going rigid. Of course, the guy would know his dad. His father was a lawyer.

”No.” The omega replied weakly, leaning further into Stan’s side. “You must have me confused with someone else.”

”I didn’t think so.”The man narrowed his eyes, and Kyle didn’t like the look he been given. The man was obviously judging him; the alpha’s judgement directed at his secondary gender.

”Can we go now?” Stan drawled, irritated.

”Having sexual intercourse in public is considered a minor offence. You’re parents can pick you up at the police station.”

Kyle visibly paled at the mention of having to go to the police station. His parents didn’t know he was out. His father would lose it. He would never see the light of day again. He might as well jump out of the window of a 5-story building. He couldn’t have his dad find out.

The omega was shaking, but it wasn’t from the cold. He was scared, and his throat felt clogged. There was this familiar feeling of panic rising in his body again. Kyle wanted to cry, and for a moment, he contemplated about trying to make a run.

”How’d you know what we did?” Stan asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

”That was quite obvious.” The man deadpanned in annoyance.

”But you said you were doing a drug raid. We could have just been watching porn.” Argued Stan in defiance, sensing Kyle’s distress.

”Want me to arrest you for obstruction?” The Red-haired alpha asked rhetorically, not appreciative of the ravenette talking back. They had arrested three students already, and they could make it two more.

”Oh come on.” Stan complained, but he was forcefully turned around and handcuffed. They were unnecessarily rough with him.

”Now. Get in the car. You’re coming with me.” Sergeant Harrison stated, pushing Stan’s head into the police car. He didn’t touch Kyle, though, but his comment was enough.

“You should be ashamed of yourself. Decent omegas don’t fuck around.” Kyle had to pinch Stan very hard because he looked like he was about to leap at the lead detective for the remark he had just made.

The Sergeant’s words; however, stuck in Kyle’s head, and he knew that his father would say and think the same way. He just wanted to die right now. He had to suppress his urge to cry, but the tears were falling anyway. He had just been arrested, sitting in the police car with nothing but Stan’s shirt on. They wouldn’t even let them put on their clothes. It was humiliating, and Kyle didn’t know whether his mom would still be on his side after this.

  
  


**< ><><><><>**

Tweek woke up to an empty bed, wondering where Craig was. He grabbed his phone, noticing that Craig had sent him pictures and a few messages he could barely decipher, though he figured that the alpha was at home.

They hadn’t talked about the abortion ever since, but Craig didn’t seem as fine as he pretended to be; The omega wasn’t as ignorant and stupid as not to notice those subtle changes. The alpha was a little distant, quieter, and the blonde got the impression that his decision weighed harder on Craig than he had initially anticipated.

Tweek didn’t regret his decision, though. It was the right thing to do, and for the first time, he felt somewhat liberated in a sense. It was a weird feeling, but he wasn’t going to question it. He’d been through a lot. He had had his doubts, but in the end, those doubts originated from his own insecurities and his fear of being judged by the people around him.

The omega surprisingly didn’t feel any pain or discomfort after the procedure, and his check-up the day before went smoothly with the doctor telling him that everything was fine and normal. It was a relief.

Tweek took the brush from his night stand and combed his locks; the knots were painful to get through. After brushing his teeth and getting changed, he went downstairs.

The omega had stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering when the swell was going to be completely gone. He wanted it gone because it was a reminder of all the pain he had endured. He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

His parents were sitting at the table about to head out to the Café. The blonde hadn’t really seen them the past days, but it didn’t bother him.

Upon looking at his mom, he could clearly see that his decision still upset her. She was looking at him like he had committed an unforgivable crime. She wouldn’t voice her opinion out loud, but Tweek just knew. She was going through all the old baby stuff of him and sharing fond memories of her own pregnancy. She wasn’t even subtle.

”Should I-I help out in t-the Café today?” Tweek asked, sitting down at the table. He figured that it would be a way to make things go back to normal.

”That’s not necessary. We are already the main topic of everyone’s conversation. I don’t want it to get worse and reflect bad on our business.” Richard chirped, but his tone didn’t match the cutting gravity of his words.

”Everyone in town knows. It could ruin our business. I have already had several costumers ask me about you.” His mother commented, taking a sip from her mug. 

After finally feeling good about himself again, his parents had to destroy his confidence once more. They promised him to be supportive when he was in the hospital, but it seemed like they forgot about it. They only ever claim to be open-minded, but they actually weren’t.

“...” Tweek didn’t know what to say, the fact that the town knew made him paranoid. He couldn’t go to school because of the bullying of his peers and now he probably couldn’t even set foot out of the house no more.

However, the thing that hurt him the most was the attitude of his parents. But what did he expect? His parents had always been selfish and neglectful.

”Where are you going?” The male beta asked as Tweek, without a word, got up from his seat with his head hung low.

”C-Craig” muttered the omega. There was this tense feeling in his chest; a sensation that he wanted to throw away with his parents into the deepest pit on earth.

**—————**

Tweek ran the doorbell at the Tucker’s home, waiting for someone to open the door. He was sweating a lot, since he felt anxious, and the dirty and judgemental stares he had been given by the people in town contributed to said anxiety. The omega was greeted by Craig’s mom, who immediately pulled him into a tight embrace.

”Tweek!” She exclaimed, running her hand through his hair, “it’s been so long since I’ve last seen you. Come in.”

”Ehm...thank y-you.” Tweek was taken aback, but Craig’s mom had such a gentle soul. He should not be surprised.

”Craig’s still sleeping. Are you hungry?” The female omega asked, offering a cup of tea.

”I usually don’t ngh h-have breakfast.” Tweek was nervous, and his voice come out in a whisper.

The blonde woman sat down next to him, taking hold of his hand, squeezing it. “How have you been?” She smiled warmly at him, though Tweek assumed that it wasn’t a general but a very concrete question. The omega’s heart dropped. She knew too.

” ‘m doing f-fine.” The young omega stammered, squeezing the woman’s hand back.

”Craig told me what happened.”

”Ngh he d-did?” Tweek was very much about to cry.

”He becomes quite talkative when he’s intoxicated. But it’s fine. Don’t listen to what the people in town say. They don’t know. You’ve been through a lot.” Her voice was soothing, and even though her words were words of support, he couldn’t stop the tears, after all.

”Shhh, it’s okay.” Craig’s mom hugged Tweek tightly, rocking him back and forth in a calming motion. It felt nice. His own mother never did that.

”S-So you’re not m-mad?” The blonde boy’s voice wavered.

”Why should I be angry? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She questioned confused, cocking her head slightly to the side.

”Every-Everyone else is j-judging me...” the blonde boy breathed out, burying his face into the woman’s neck. Her omega scent was calming.

”They would have judged you either way. They slow-minded and ignorant. Don’t let those words put you down.”

”But C-Craig’s unhappy that I w-went through with it.” Tweek looked up, meeting the woman’s blue eyes.

”Are you happy with the decision?” She asked, and Tweek nodded his head. He was, despite all the criticism he got from people he didn’t even know. “Then that’s all that matters. Don’t sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of someone else’s. Craig will get over it.” She assured. She knew her son. He wasn’t that petty.

”You th-think so?” The boy asked; eyes wide. She was the first person, outside from his friends, to not judge him. It was nice.

”Yeah.” The female omega nodded.

**—————**

After talking to Craig’s mom, Tweek felt better. He was surprised that she was so understanding, but he truly appreciated her support.

He went upstairs into the alpha’s room, finding him cooped up on his bed. Token and Clyde were sleeping next to him, cuddling. The picture was adorable.

The omega went to the foot of the bed, and the mattress dipped down when he sat on it. The three alpha’s; however, were in a deep slumber; discovering the land of dreams. The blonde wondered what Craig might be dreaming.

The ravenette rolled over on his back, a deep content sigh escaping his lips. He was only wearing boxer shorts, and the blanket was entirely hoarded by Clyde.

Tweek crawled towards Craig and laid onto him, putting his ear to the alpha’s chest. He listened to the rhythmic thudding of his heart, completely entranced.

Craig stirred and opened his eyes slightly. Then he smiled and rolled over again, caging Tweek against his chest. The omega yelped, but he returned the hug. The alpha’s chin was on top of the blonde’s head, and Tweek was pressing his face into Craig’s chest.

”W-Will you forgive m-me some day?” The omega asked, breathing in the alpha’s scent that was mixed with alcohol.

Craig was confused for a moment, but then he tightened his grip around the small blonde. “There’s nothing to be forgiven. It’s just me being sentimental. I don’t blame you or anything.”

”But y-you’re upset about the baby.” The omega muttered, hiding his face.

”Yeah. I am. But it’s gonna be alright as long as I have you.” The raven reasoned. They had been through too much.

”E-Everyone’s talking a-about us.” The blonde teen mentioned, thinking about all the weird looks he had gotten, about the whispers and the finger-pointing.

”Let them talk.” Craig grunted. Why couldn’t others just mind their own fucking life for once.

”I am th-thinking about d-dropping out.” Tweek’s sudden announcement startled the alpha. 

”...don’t make such a hasty decision.” 

”B-But I can’t go b-back to school...it’s g-gonna be hell ngh.”

”It won’t. You’ll have me, Toke, Clyde, Blondie 1 and 2, Miss Amnesty International, that angry ginger you call best friend—“ Craig counted, and he would have continued if Tweek hadn’t interrupted him.

”Kyle h-has a name and ngh so have Wendy, B-Bebe and ngh Butters.” Chuckled the omega, making Craig’s heart swell in his chest. He loved hearing Tweek’s cute laughter.

”Whatever.” Said Craig dismissively, “don’t drop out. You wanted to go to university, remember?”

”Mmmh.” Tweek grunted, kissing Craig’s neck. “C-Can I stay here. I ddon’t wanna g-go home.”

”You don’t need to ask.” The alpha answered. His father wasn’t going to be at home for a while, so it was safe staying here. He doubted Tweek’s parents would take notice of it. They were so devoted to the Café that they sometimes forgot they had a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. It’s been quite a while, but I am planning on wrapping this fic up 2020. 🤗
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you like. I always appreciate getting feedback, so tell me what’s on your mind🥰


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 31! Enjoy!

Kyle counted the minutes on the clock and regretted every poor decision he had ever made in his life until now. There was nothing he could do, so he concentrated on the sounds that surrounded him, like the snapping of a pen, the rustling of papers, the ringing of an incoming call, the cheerful chattering within the precinct, and the heavy sighs of frustration and exhaustion.

Stan was sitting right beside him, still half-naked with his hands cuffed behind his back. Kyle too wasn’t wearing anything but the thin shirt that the alpha had given him. The omega felt the shame prickling against his skin, seeping into his body and into every cell and fibre, even into the structure of his bones, making him nauseous.

“Could you at least give him a something to cover up? Shoes would be nice too.” Stan commented, glaring at the chief. He pressed himself against Kyle to make him feel less exposed, and the ginger appreciated the effort.

Sergeant Yates ignored him, though he spared him a leisure side-glance. He had his feet propped up on the table, leaning heavily against the back of the chair, causing the backrest to creak under his weight. His calculating eyes landed on the omega once more. He scrunched up his nose in distaste and shot the high-schooler a condescending look.

“How shameful. Omegas shouldn’t behave like cheap whores.” The man stated, and Kyle pursed his lips; his eyes watering at the comment.

“Hey!” Stan shouted, turning his body towards the older alpha. “Take that back—”

“You better watch your loud mouth, boy, or do you want me to taser you again?” Sergeant Yates barked, pointing at the taser on his waistband.

Stan glowered at him with a dangerous yellowish glint in his ocean blue eyes, remembering the unpleasant tingling sensation of electricity shooting through his body, immobilising him at once. It wasn't painful, but it had caused mild distress when he fell limp to the ground, muscles tense and his mind slightly dazed. The boy reluctantly fell back against the chair; a low growl resounding from his chest.

The omega had his head hung low, and with every passing second, the panic inside Kyle’s belly was increasing in intensity. There was this squeezing tightness in his chest that spread from his stomach to his throat and chaw, making his mouth feel like he just got all his teeth pulled by his dentist.

What was he going to say once his parents had arrived? Would his father yell at him? Or worse, backhand him in front of everyone?

The omega sank further into the seat. The cushion was hard and his back started hurting. He hunched in on himself; tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He was incredibly close to crying, but he bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut; his nails digging into the soft skin of his bare thighs. The words _shameful, whorish,_ and _indecent_ lingered in the back of his mind, repeating themselves constantly and without a break.

He despised the officers who raked their hungry gaze over his barely covered body, and he loathed the Sergeant for handcuffing and using a stun gun on Stan and for putting them in such a precarious situation.

The warmth that radiated from the black-haired alpha’s body did nothing to calm his nerves down, though he still leaned into the light skin on skin contact.

“What’s going on here?” A female voice boomed through the precinct, gathering everyone’s attention. Kyle refused to look up, too occupied with twiddling his fingers that rested in his lap. He felt sick.

“Kyle!?” Gerald didn’t even try to hide his agitation. A thick layer of disappointment laced his guttural voice. And only now did the omega dare meet the faces of his parents. They had an incredulous look on their faces, and they appeared to be at a loss of words, still trying to understand the situation.

“You are Mr and Mrs?” Sergeant Harrison Yates asked, eyeing both parents.

“Brofslovski.”

“What is this all about? On which ground did you arrest my son?” Gerald demanded. His eyes briefly met Kyle’s, but the ginger couldn’t hold his domineering gaze.

“Indecent behaviour in a public space and resisting police arrest.” The chief answered casually.

“Indecent… behaviour?” The middle-aged alpha blinked. His brain could barely process the information that the officer had provided him with. It didn’t sound like his Kyle.

His eyes shifted to the half-naked person sitting next to his son. The omega was wearing nothing but a shirt, and his demeanour was one of shame. He had a shrinking body, his head was bowed low, and his gaze was fixed to the ground. Still, the alpha could see from the puffy eyes of his son that he was close to tears. What caught the man’s attention the most, though, were the slight bruises on the omega’s thighs that looked like the imprints of fingers.

“What did you do to him?” Gerald looked feral, suddenly charging at Stan.

“Huh?” The teenager didn’t understand what the man was getting at, but he jumped up to evade Gerald’s wrath. Several police officers had to hold Kyle’s father back, otherwise he would have punched Stan square in the face.

“I am pressing charges against you!” Gerald shouted as he found himself contained by the arms of three other alphas.

“He didn’t do anything! It was consensual.” Kyle spoke up; his voice hoarse, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He understood instantly what his father was accusing Stan of.

“You, sit down!” The omega immediately backed down, chocking on his tears at the authority in his dad’s voice and the subliminal threat. Stan put himself in front of Kyle, revealing his canines.

“I want him prosecuted!”

“Gerald, calm down!” Sheila barked, cutting her husband off. “There are things more important right now! For example, where are the boys’ clothes? Why is my baby half-naked?” The beta woman seethed, and before the Sergeant or any other officer could answer her, she continued her rant, stabbing her finger accusingly into Harrison Yate’s chest: “How dare you treat him like a criminal! He doesn’t even have shoes on.”

Kyle watched the Chief gape like a fish on land as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation. His mom was going full berserk-mode while his father just stood there; silent and without moving a muscle. However, the officers didn’t let go of the man, in case he attacked the young alpha again. His father’s silence wasn’t a good sign.

“They resisted arrest, so—”

“Get them some clothes! Now!” It was an order, and Kyle could swear he just heard his mother growl.

“Yes, mam!” A police officer saluted, hurrying into another room. He came back moments later, handing the two teenagers a thin pullover and pants. It wasn’t like Stan could take it, since he was still in handcuffs, so the officer just placed the pieces of clothing onto his lap.

“Don’t cry, babe. It’s gonna be fine.” The ravenette whispered, smiling at Kyle. He’d like to take him into his arms to comfort him, but those damn handcuffs were digging into his skin. The omega didn’t seem convinced. He pressed his face into Stan’s shoulder, trying to contain the weeping sounds, but the shaking of his body and the gasps gave him away.

“I’ll protect you.” The raven-haired boy whispered, planting a kiss on top of Kyle’s head. The red locks tickled Stan’s nose, and the omega still carried his musky alpha scent on his skin.

“Stan?”

“Shelly?” The raven-haired alpha was confused to see his sister in place of his parents, but he very vaguely remembered his parents talking about going on a trip over the weekend. Shelly looked beyond pissed. Right now, the alpha wished his mom would be the one picking him up, not his enraged sister. She was scary on her good days and even scarier when she was mad.

“What did you get yourself into this time?” The girl scowled, stalking over to her brother to smack him over the head.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“There’s more to come, don’t worry.” Glowered the brunette omega. Stan visibly paled.

“Kyle, we are leaving!” Sheila announced, and the ginger jumped up from his seat, walking to his mother in an almost robotically slow pace.

Stan watched as he left the precinct, meeting the teary-red eyes of the omega who had fear written all over his face. The alpha stood up, but his sister pushed him down again.

“Don’t do anything stupid, dimwit!”

  
*********

They drove home with the silence laying thick like fog between them. Kyle was still sniffling in the car's backseat, wishing to reverse the events of today. He felt ashamed, yet he wasn’t angry at Stan, only at himself. If it weren’t for him, they would have never fought over such a trivial matter, and thus, he would have never had to leave the house to apologise.

Neither the beta nor the alpha spoke a word when they entered the house, but Kyle knew that they would both soon erupt like a volcano, spitting up the smoke that would suffocate him and the lava that would burn him to the ground, leaving nothing but his ashes behind.

The omega was the first to speak: “I-I am so-sorry,” he chocked; his lips quivering as the tears welled up in his eyes again. His mother sighed, looking at him with disappointment in her eyes.

“I am truly disappointed in you, Kyle. I don’t know what to say.” The beta sat down on the diner table; her shoulders tense.

“Indecent behaviour.” Gerald huffed a laugh, gripping the back of the dinner chair tightly, his jaw clenched. “Do you know how embarrassing this is for me? For us?” The alpha paced around the room, running his hand down his face. The wrinkles seemed more prominent in the bright light of the living room, and the bags under his eyes were the evidence for his exhaustion.

“I am sorry, D-Daddy.” Kyle whimpered. The guilt was squeezing his throat so tight, it made it hard to breathe.

“YOU DON’T FEEL SORRY! WE HAVE RULES, BUT YOU GO AND BREAK THEM ANYWAY, AND REGARDLESS OF WHAT I SAY, I AM ALWAYS THE BAD GUY BECAUSE YOU ARE SELFISH AND UNGRATEFUL. YOU GOT YOURSELF ARRESTED FOR SEXUAL MISBEHAVIOUR IN PUBLIC! YOU ARE A 16-YEAR-OLD OMEGA AND YOU HAD SEX IN PUBLIC.” The man yelled; raw and unfiltered anger flashing over his face. Kyle hiccupped, crying harder.

“Stop snivelling already! I am not buying it!” The alpha slammed his flat hand on the wooden table, and the omega flinched at the loud and sudden sound as fear shot through his body.

“Gerald—” Sheila was cut short by the alpha’s growl.

“See? You’re taking his side again. This is your fault.” The man accused.

“How is this my fault?” The beta asked, incredulous. Kyle could see that his mother hadn’t expected such an accusation. A deep frown adorned her face, and she gritted her teeth.

“You’re are letting him off too easily. You’re contributing to his deviant behaviour.” The alpha pointed his finger at her, and for a moment, Kyle was glad that the focus of his anger had shifted to his mother, even though he was still the topic of their conversation.

“I am what?!” The red-haired woman’s eyes grew as big as saucers, and a tiny unamused laugh escaped her lips.

“You are coddling him all the time. You allow him to date, even though I am against it.” Gerald explained, counting the things he disliked down on his fingers.

“I am not coddling him. Besides, dating at 16 is normal. Stan is a nice boy.” She somehow felt the need to defend her so called _coddling_.

“A _nice_ boy would not make him do such things. Are you ignoring that he just got arrested?”

“Of course not! I am as disappointed as you are, but sexuality isn’t something shameful. I don’t want him to think his body is flawed because of this!”

Kyle blinked and looked up from the floor, but when he felt his father’s gaze shift to him again, he immediately lowered his head again, clenching his eyes shut, waiting for his dad to yell at him.

This seemed to have silenced the alpha as he was fishing for words to retaliate. He wasn’t fond of the idea of his son dating in general, and he disliked him dating Stan Marsh the most. The boy looked like a Casanova, and he probably was one. He feared that Kyle just went along with all the sexual practices because he wanted the young alpha to like him. The omega was too innocent and inexperienced to grasp how easy it was for him to be sexually exploited.

He looked at his son, who was standing there with his head lowered in shame and guilt. His small body was shaking uncontrollably, his hands were balled into tight fists that rested at his hips, and he tried to suppress the sobs from escaping.

Now it was the alpha’s time to feel guilty and ashamed. His inability to let go made him blind. Instead of threatening the police to sue them for misconduct and harassment, he only saw what he wanted to see. He dismissed the obvious truth in exchange for a self-fabricated version of a truth the alpha wanted to believe in because he couldn’t bear the thought of Kyle growing up. The alpha felt like a fool. He’d been the villain all along.

The omega knew that his father was walking over to him, but he hadn’t expected what the man did next. The alpha had pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head, mumbling a faint _‘I am sorry’_. Kyle stiffened.

Kyle thought his father would back-hand him and yell at him some more, but this was completely beyond his imagination. Nonetheless, the omega returned the embrace and clung onto the alpha’s clothes.

“I am sorry.” The ginger whispered into his father’s chest, enjoying the close contact. He couldn’t remember the last time his dad had actually hugged him. It was too long ago.

“It’s okay.” The alpha savoured the moment, squeezing his son tighter against his chest. “I am sorry,” he apologised again, running his hand through Kyle’s hair. “You’re still grounded this weekend, though.”

“O-Okay.” Kyle nodded, not feeling like arguing would get him anywhere. It wasn’t every day his father apologised for his behaviour, and it wasn’t ever day that he actually meant it.

  
*********

Kenny only barely escaped the police’ drug raid and upon wondering through the streets of South Park, he found himself in front of Butter’s house. The remnants of the omega’s words still echoed through his mind, and he was about to leave again, but the alcohol in his system lowered his mental clarity and his ability to make rational decisions.

The blonde alpha sneaked into the garden of the Stoch’ residence, pulling himself over the fence and landing on the soft and slightly wet grass with a muffled ‘uff’. Once on his feet again, he threw small pebbles against Butter’s window like he had done so many times before.

The first few pebbles missed its supposed target, but the next few bounced off the glass with a small crisp and hollow sound.

Butters then opened the window, pursing his lips when he spotted Kenny. “W-Why are you here?” The omega whisper-yelled, and Kenny had already taken the open window as an invitation to climb up there via the rain gutter.

“K-Ken! That’s d-dangerous.” The blonde boy fretted as Kenny - as gracefully as he could - swung himself on the window cill and inside the room.

“Aren’t you happy to see me, Buttercup?” The alpha stumbled to his feet, and the omega took a few steps back. Kenny’s gaze lingered on the short blonde as he took in the sight in front of him. Butters was wearing a nightdress that ended right above the knee.

“You shouldn’t b-be here.” Stuttered the omega, averting his eyes.

“I came here to confirm some of the things you said last time. You know, about me not being the kind of alpha you are looking for.” Kenny got closer to Butters, and with every step he took toward him, the other boy took one step back until his knees buckled as he hit the end of his bed, causing him to fall on the mattress.

“Please, leave. Y-You have to leave.” The omega’s eyes darted around in his barely lit room as Kenny caged him with his arms, hovering above him, so he couldn’t escape.

“No. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” The alpha said, studying Butter’s face. He was clearly nervous, but he didn’t smell fear.

“You c-can’t.” Butter’s looked at Kenny; his expression withdrawn, almost cold.

“How can you be so sure?” The blonde alpha asked. His voice was about to crack, but he fought the urge to violently shake some sense into the blonde laying beneath him. His skin looked like porcelain in the moon's shimmer and his face as fragile as that of a doll.

“You reek of alcohol. Were you drinking?” The omega asked with a slight frown on his features.

The alpha chuckled, leaning his head against the boy’s chest to listen to the frantic beating of his heart. He then met Butter’s eyes and said: “Don’t change the topic, beautiful.”

The omega looked frustrated and turned his head to the side to avoid the blonde alpha’s intense gaze. “Why can’t you just leave me a-alone?”

“I can’t. I haven’t got a taste of you, yet I am intoxicated. You’ve change me, Leo. I need you.” There was a note of desperation in his voice, even though Kenny hated being the one begging. He wasn’t like Stan, that corny sap.

“You don’t make any sense.” Butters started squirming beneath the alpha, putting his hands against his chest.

Kenny grabbed the omega’s wrists, pinning them above his head. “No, you don’t make sense. You’ve decided to suddenly break up with me without so much as a proper explanation.”

“I told you we don’t match.” The omega bit the inside of his gums as he tried to break free of the other’s grasp.

“How so?” Kenny asked; his breath lingering above Butter’s mouth, touching the sensitive skin there as the odour of alcohol entered the omega's nose.

“I need someone who can take care o-of me; someone to provide for me. You’re not that kind of person, Kenny. I need a real alpha; an alpha who treats me like an omega.” Butters wanted to bite his tongue, but if he got the blonde to hate him, then it wouldn’t be so hard to let go.

Kenny frowned. Even hearing it twice didn’t make it more credible. He let go of Butters wrists and sighed: “Is that your opinion or that of your parents’?”

The question floated in the air, knocking the breath out of the omega’s chest. He should have known better than to think Kenny would believe such an obvious lie. Butters bit his lower lip, digging his nails into the softness of the mattress as he looked for an answer. “Stop asking me so many questions and just go.”

“Is this what you truly want? For me to leave? You could have just yelled and screamed, I mean, someone would definitely wake up from the noise of an omega in need and come to your rescue. If you want me to go, then go ahead. Scream for your parents.” The glint in the alpha’s eyes didn’t go amiss. It was a challenge the small blonde knew he had lost already.

“Why are y-you doing this to me?” Butters whispered in a small voice.

“You’re stealing my questions, Buttercup.” Kenny smiled, but there was no humour in the grin he showed the omega.

“Stop giving me a choice. That’s n-not how it’s supposed to be.” Butter’s voice was accusing, even close to sounding aggressive. It took Kenny by surprise.

Kenny’s eyebrow quirked up, and he tried to read the omega’s expression. It wasn’t a straightforward task, though, with so many emotions appearing and disappearing at once. “So, you want me to just take what I desire because I am an alpha? Is that what this is all about?”

“You’re not supposed to treat me like an e-equal. Alphas are always superior to omegas. Good omegas should serve their alpha and be obedient.” Butters sounded like he was citing from a scripture.

“That’s bullshit.” Kenny frowned. He was aware of how narrow-minded Butter’s parents were and that years of indoctrination had messed with the omegas head, but actually hearing it out loud made things worse.

“Nothing matters anymore, anyway.” The blonde omega smiled solemnly up at the alpha; his expression almost serene. “My p-parents are going to marry me off. Everything has already been a-arranged.”

“What?” The blonde alpha couldn’t hide the rising inner agitation creeping into his voice. How dare those people that called themselves parents treat Butters like he was a commodity that could be sold off to the highest bidder?

“I am going to get married within the next few months, maybe weeks.” The smaller blonde said. There was no emotional turmoil raging on his face anymore; his expression turned hollow, devoid of any trace of emotion.

“How can you be fine with this?” Kenny whispered and twisted the fabric of the blanket in his palms. He was so angry, he couldn’t even put it into words.

“It’s what’s best for me. It’s what I want.” Butters explained, and the vacant expression remained adorning his usually bright features.

Then Kenny kissed him. It was chaste; just a small touch to the lips, but the omegas facade faltered at the tender display. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“I am not lying.” Butters murmured with glassy blue eyes.

Kenny sighed and touched the omega’s lips that were tender and swollen from biting down on them. “Why are you crying, then?” It was a reasonable question.

The omega flinched, guiding his hand to his face to touch the fresh tears that were running down his reddened cheeks.

“You don’t wanna marry a stranger. And you don’t want me to leave.” Kenny stated, and he knew it was the truth.

“My feelings don’t matter. Can’t you see that you’re hurting me?” The blonde omega gripped Kenny’s hand, nuzzling his face into the taller boy’s open palm. His action contradicted his words.

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone.” Kenny pulled back, but the omega clenched his shirt. He looked confused.

“Y-You do?” Butters stuttered, lowering his gaze to the floor.

“Yeah, but tell me the truth. Is this what you truly want?” The alpha pushed the omega down again, gripping his jaw to force the boy to look at him.

Butters nodded and huffed out a small _“Y-Yeah.”_

“Look me in the eye when you say it.” The tall blonde ordered; his grip tightening.

“…”

“Say it.” Kenny got impatient, and a frown creeped onto his face. He sounded almost a bit too aggressive. He let go of Butters jaw and sighed out of frustration.

“…” The omega choked on his tears, clasping his hand onto his mouth to prevent his sobs from waking up his parents. “Y-You are not b-being fair.”

Kenny rolled off Butters and pulled him into his arms, and the smaller boy immediately snuggled into his chest “I don’t do fair, and I know you said you hate it when I give you an option, but that’s not how I operate.” the alpha explained, “You can either come with me or you stay here, but keep in mind, even if you stay, I won’t let you go. I won’t let another alpha claim you.” Kenny’s finger brushed over the omega’s nape, making him shudder.

“So? What will it be? Option A or A?”

The omega stared at Kenny, and the silence made the blonde alpha uneasy until he felt a hand grab him by the neck and pull him down. He felt a velvety soft pair of lips make contact with his, and he eagerly reciprocated the kiss.

“Save me, Kenny.” Butters whispered against the taller boy’s lips as the surrounding atmosphere thickened.

“With pleasure.” Kenny grinned as he hoisted the omega up, climbing out the window with Butters in tow.

The smaller blonde shrieked, “Do you really think this is safe?”

“No worries, darling. Just hold on tight.” The alpha winked, and Butters closed his eyes, clinging onto Kenny for dear life. The omega realised when he opened his eyes again that he was still alive and still in the other boy’s arms. Only a split second had passed, and Butters knew that he could still ask Kenny to take him back. However, as he watched his home getting tinier in the distance with every step further into freedom, did the omega realise that he didn’t want to go back.

*********   
  


“I smell food.” Clyde stumbled downstairs, smelling the mouthwatering smell of Mrs Tuckers cooking.

“It’s alive.” Craig commented as he watched the brunette entered the kitchen, still half-asleep.

“And it’s talking.” Token added with a chuckle, watching how Clyde clumsily sat beside him, hopping closer to him with the chair. The brunette leaned his head on his shoulder; his eyes still closed.

“Don’t tell me you started breakfast without me. How rude!” Clyde gasped, though it didn’t have the usually dramatic undertone, since he was still too sleepy.

“W-We waited for you t-to wake up.” Tweek spoke up with a spatula in his hand, helping Laura prepare the food.

“I would have started without you, but Tweek insisted we wait.” Craig muttered; his eyes fixed on the small blonde wearing a frilly apron with flower prints.

“Only Tweek.” Clyde lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the alpha next to him.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you frown too much.” Token said, caressing the brunette’s cheek.

“I have wrinkles? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” Clyde grabbed the alpha by the hem of his shirt, shaking him like he always did when he had to tell him something really important or anytime something incredulous happened.

“Now he’s awake,” Token said, “If you keep shaking me, I’ll get a head trauma.” He chuckled as his boyfriend continued to fret over his alleged wrinkles. Wrinkles he didn’t have.

“You’re 16, Clyde. You don’t have wrinkles.” Craig stated, and Clyde sighed in relief, letting go of Token. “Although, now that I get a closer look…” The raven-haired alpha squinted his eyes, pointing at the outer area of brunette’s eyes.

“Oh my god, Tweek! Tweek!” Clyde shouted, sounding panicked.

“Arg! W-What is it?! A bomb?” The blonde’s eyes darted around in the kitchen as he moved the spatula around like a sword. The woman next to him chuckled.

“No. It’s worse. Tell me honestly, do I already have wrinkles?” Clyde closed his eyes, waiting for the hard truth to hit him. He was prepared to take it with dignity.

“Eh, no?” The omega said confused, cocking his head to the side as he looked at the brunette.

“Why does it sound like a question?” Whined the alpha, covering his face with his arm.

Token put his arm around the brunette’s shoulders and laughed: “You don’t have wrinkles.”

“Good thing, you got yourself a rich soon-too-be husband who will pay for your face lift once you need one.” Craig commented, and Token kicked him under the table.

“Why would you think of a bomb, Tweek? Seriously?” The alpha asked, still trying to comfort a distressed-looking Clyde.

“Why would Clyde say ‘ _No it’s worse’_?” Craig shot back with raised eyebrows.

Token blinked and looked down at Clyde, whose entire weight was now leaning against his shoulders. “I can’t answer this.”

“When do you think he’ll recover?” The black-haired boy asked, pointing at his friend.

“Once the food is in front of him. Sometimes he has the memory of a goldfish.” Token stated, and Clyde glared at him. “A cute goldfish?” Still, the look on the brunette’s face remained the same. “A cute and breathtakingly beautiful goldfish?” The alpha corrected himself again, and Clyde seemed to waver.

“I’ll let that slide. For now. Because my stomach is empty.” Token sighed in relief, glad that his boyfriend needed a recharge in form of food.

“Wow, I saw you sweating from over here, Toke.” Craig commented, resting his face on his hand; a grin plastered onto his face.

“Oh, shut up.” The alpha kicked his friend again, but this time, Craig kicked him back. This continued until the Craig’s mother shouted that the food was ready.

Clyde was suddenly wide awake again, his early slump totally forgotten as he yelled _‘YES FOOD!’_ right into Token’s ear.

  
*********

In the early morning hours, a boy with a hoodie over his head approached a chubby high-schooler, who was sitting on a bench in the park.

“You got the stuff with you?” The beta with light-brown hair asked as he leaned back against the bench to shift in a more relaxed position.

The hooded figure, an alpha, gave an affirmative grunt, putting his hands into the low-cut pockets of his jacket, sitting next to the other boy, keeping a considerable space between them.

“This is heavy stuff, Cartman. I’ll raise the price because of the risk I am taking.” The alpha pulled a small vial with a pinkish liquid in it out of his pocket.

“Sure.” Eric said cooly, having expected the higher price. He pulled out a white, crumpled envelope from the inside of his jeans.

“What do you need this stuff for, anyway?” The dealer asked, meeting the beta’s eyes as he looked for answers.

Cartman’s eyebrow quirked up, and he chuckled: “Since when are you asking questions?”

“Just curious, is all.” The alpha shrugged, putting the envelope with the money into the inside of his jacket.

“I am going to squash a nasty insect.” Cartman’s eyes were fixed on the moving liquid; a gleeful grin pulling lips up into a devious smirk. “Omegas are weak. They easily succumb to their primal, animalistic nature.”

“So do alphas,” the other male pointed out, “and betas also react to an omega's pheromones.”

“But with enough will-power, alphas and betas can resist their primal urges, whereas omegas don't. It’s time for everyone to see just that.” The brunette shook his head; his tone reverting to his usual derogatory manner.

“If you say so.” The alpha said dismissively, “I don't really care.” The boy stood up, disappearing into the distance.

Cartman threw his head back, tangling the vial in front of his eyes. The beta boy started laughing until he coughed violently, cackling some more at the scenario playing out in his head, anticipating the chaos that will surely show everyone that omegas were weak-willed by nature, too demure to be full members of society. They needed guidance and had to be kept under control. This was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are about 2 to maximum 3 chapters left at this point. 🤔  
> Tell me what you think about this chapter😘  
> See yeah all next week or so with chapter 32.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been a while, but chapter 32 is out. Enjoy!! 🥳

Craig woke up, and in his sleep-dazed mind, it took him a few moments to realise that the spot next to him, usually occupied by Tweek, was empty. The alpha shot up, sitting upright on the bed, loosing his orientation because of the sudden upward movement. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, finding the omega sitting at the floor with his back leant against the frame of the bed. Tweek had his head buried in his folded arms and his knees tucked against his chest. One side of his shoulder was exposed as the loose shirt he was wearing was too big on his slender frame.

Craig experienced a minor panic attack, but he sat down right next to the blonde boy, opting to rest his head on Tweek's shoulder. Then he asked in a hushed voice: “What's wrong, honey?”

The omega sighed, exhaling deeply. “Do I r-really have to go to school. I ugh, I don't… I can't g-go. It will b-be hell.”

“You can't miss any more classes. You need an education.” The alpha male reasoned. He put an arm around Tweek and pulled him against his side, “I’ll be there. Token is going to be there, and you know how Clyde is. Nobody's gonna dare try anything. Besides, your friends are on your side, especially your ginger friend who seems to be pissed off 24/7. Can’t blame him, though. He’s dating a moron like Stan.”

The omega huffed out a small laugh at the mention of Clyde. The brunette alpha could be very dramatic with protecting Tweek's 'honour’. “When a-are you going ngh to refer to Kyle by h-his name?”

“Probably never.” The raven-haired teen shrugged, nuzzling his face into Tweek's hair. He smelled of raspberries shampoo, which mixed perfectly with the omega's naturally sweet scent.

The alpha's hand wandered up Tweek's naked thigh as he started peppering the omega's neck with feather-light kisses.

The smaller teen ran his slender fingers through Craig's dark hair, tucking at the strands, a quiet moan escaping his lips. “Ngh not n-now.” Tweek whined, “we need to g-get ready for sch-school.” He stopped the ravenette’s hand from going to R-rated places.

At that moment Craig regretted ever having suggested going to school. The alpha grunted and watched the omega walk over to the closet to change into his uniform.

Craig followed suit, hugging Tweek from behind, “If we’re fast, we can do both.” His voice was suggestive and his tone sultry.

The blonde omega giggled and turned around, tracing Craig's bottom lip with his finger. Then he smiled, pushing away. Before he disappeared into the hallway; however, Tweek stalled: “As y-you said. I need a-an education.”

The ravenette stared after the short boy, dumbfounded after realising that Tweek was teasing him. They had abstained from having intercourse for quite some time now, and by the obvious tent in his boxers, Craig was feeling the full force of arousal crashing down on him from such a simple action. The 16-year-old closed his eyes, taking deep breaths through his nose, exhaling through his mouth to calm himself down and to will the uncomfortable hard-on away.

  
When the two teenagers reached school, the smaller boy halted in his steps, and the grip he had on his boyfriend's hand got tighter, almost painful.

“It's gonna be alright.” Craig smiled as they entered the schoolyard. Tweek nodded, but the moment the other students saw the blonde, they started whispering amongst them. The omega had his eyes fixed on the ground, his shoulders hunched, pressing himself into Craig's side. The alpha shot the gossiping students a threatening glare, and they toned down, avoiding eye contact.

“L-Let's stay outside for a little and w-wait for Clyde ngh and Token.” Tweek whispered in a low voice.

“I am gonna call them. We're early, but usually it's Token waiting for us.” Craig muttered, wondering where his friends were.

He dialled Token’s number, but before he could slide the green button to the right, his phone vibrated, indicating an incoming call.

“Token’s calling.” Craig said to Tweek, and then he answered the call. “What's up?”

 _“We’re going to be late.”_ Token’s voice resounded through the speaker.

The raven-haired alpha blinked, surprised. “Congratulations on your first time being late, model student.” He heard Token sigh.

 _“Remind me to never let Clyde drive again.”_ The alpha huffed into the speaker, and Craig wished he could see his face right now.

“Clyde’s a poor driver. That's common knowledge. What's happened?” The raven-haired teen asked nonchalantly.

 _“We had a minor accident; a run-in with a stop-sign.”_ Craig could already imagine Token rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in an exaggerated manner.

“A-AN ACCIDENT?! Are th-they okay?” Tweek shrieked, clinging onto Craig.

“They're fine. Don't worry, babe.” Craig reassured him, caressing his cheek gently.

 _“Tell the teachers we won't come until second, maybe third period.”_ Token said.

From the background, he could hear Clyde’s voice complaining, _‘It's not my fault someone put a rather unnecessary sign there. Besides, it's just a small dent. If you don't look too closely, you don't even see it's there.’_

 _“It's not a small dent. Also, if inanimate objects could die, you would have killed that traffic sign.”_ The frustration was audible in the alpha's voice, but Craig only chuckled.

“I’ll let the teacher know you’ll be running late.” He told his friend on the other line.

 _“Thanks, man. I am gonna help Clyde repair the sign. It's old, and the wooden pile got split in two, so we just gotta fix the pile.”_ The alpha explained as more background noises could be heard.

 _‘You sound like it was my fault.’_ Clyde whined.

 _“Because it was your fault. You took your hands off the wheel. Who does that while driving?!”_ Token shot back, but he didn't really sound annoyed.

 _‘Got distracted. I don't remember. Tell Craig and Tweekers I said hello.’_ Clyde shouted, and Craig had to put his phone away from his ear.

Token sighed again, _“Greetings from Clyde. At least, nobody got hurt.”_

Craig was amused by the situation. It wasn't the first time Clyde had an accident. One time, he hit the kerbside, ending up with not only one but two flats tyres. “You shouldn't have let Clyde drive. How he got his driving license is still a mystery to me.”

 _‘Hey, I am not that bad. At least, I don't drive like a 80-year-old grandma like granny Craig.’_ The brunette alpha grumbled. He sounded slightly offended.

Craig cleared his throat, “I am a careful driver.”

 _‘You call it careful, but I call it boring. If you drove any slower, you'd be driving backwards.’_ Clyde cackled.

“You just killed an innocent traffic sign. I have yet to assassinate one.” He was used to Clyde calling him a grandpa behind the wheel.

 _“Okay, stop. I am losing brain cells from listening to you two. See you later. I am hanging up.”_ Token spoke up, interrupting their little banter.

“Make sure to cover your tracks.” Craig told his friend. Living in a small town had its perks because depending on where you were, it could be quite desolate.

 _“We're on it.”_ Token laughed and hung up.

Tweek tugged on the ravenette’s sleeve to get his attention, asking: “What h-happened?”

“They're gonna be late. Apparently Clyde massacred a traffic sign, and Token’s car has a not-so-small dent.” Tweek ha a worried expression on his face. “They are okay, though.” Craig repeated, giving the smaller boy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s head to class.”

“Okay.” The omega nodded, squeezing the alpha's hand back.

*********

Kyle was waiting for Stan to pick him up for school, and he wasn't surprised that the alpha was running late. Stan was always late.

The omega had been grounded for the weekend, and it felt like he hadn't seen Stan since forever, even though they had been talking over the phone for the past two days, constantly texting each other. Ever since his father apologised to him, the atmosphere at home had changed. It was less tense, despite the remaining awkwardness at first. His father was trying his best, and Kyle appreciated it.

“When's he going to be here? I am not keen on being late.” Ike grunted as he looked up from his phone, a bored expression on his face.

Kyle pursed his lips and opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't need to apologise for Stan because he spotted the alpha's jeep driving down the road toward them. “There he is.”

“Fucking finally.” Ike rolled his eyes, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Stan came to a halt right in front of the brothers and unlocked the doors. “Sorry. I slept in.”

“Typically.” Grunted the Middle-Schooler as he got in the backseat.

When Kyle saw the alpha's face and the bluish bruise on his jawline, he gasped; hands immediately shooting out to examine Stan's face. “What's with the bruise?”

“Ah, it's nothing,” the taller boy chuckled, grabbing Kyle’s hand to place a kiss on the inside of his palm, “I pissed off Shelly. But at least, she won't tell mom and dad that she had to pick me up from the police station.” The alpha leaned in on the omega with a smirk: “Since poor me has been through a lot, you might just give me a lot of attention to make me happy.”

Kyle blushed at the unsubtle innuendo.

“Another suggestive comment toward my brother and the right side of your face will match your left. For the sake of conformity, of course.” Ike remarked from the back of the vehicle.

Stan snorted at the unimpressed boy and answered: “You could at least feign to have a shred of sympathy for me.”

“Nah.” The 11-year-old grinned.

“You’re a little prick.” Stan said, but the grin on the younger alpha remained.

“Just get going already.” Kyle urged as he tried to hide the blush beneath his bangs. Why did his little brother always have to be so embarrassing?

“How’s your project going along?” Bebe asked, playing with a loose strand of hair; her mind absent.

“Token and I are almost done.” Wendy answered during stretching.

“We got two weeks and your almost done? Is that how it works when two nerds have to work together? Where’s our top alpha nerd, by the way?” The blonde girl asked, looking over to other side of the field where the alpha group was doing warm-ups.

“H-Him and Clyde are going ngh to be late.” Tweek whispered. He didn't want to be reprimanded by the teacher, though Bebe didn't seem to mind. Her voice was naturally loud.

There was a glint in the girl’s eyes, and she started giggling, “Oho, they're probably busy fuck—”

“Please, Bebe. Be less vulgar.” Kyle clasped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

“Kenny and Butters are also absent.” Commented Wendy.

“Why's everyone absent, and I am still here?” Bebe asked randomly, not expecting an answer because Wendy clicked her tongue; her face reading ‘ _seriously?’._

“Clyde ah k-killed a traffic sign.” Tweek informed his friends, glancing towards Craig. He was sitting on the grass with a bored expression, but a small smile tucked on his lips when his eyes met Tweek's. The omega waved at him, and Craig waved back.

“Aren't you two cute?” Bebe gushed, and the other blonde gave her a slight shove.

“Anyway, w-we would be faster ngh with o-our project if you did your p-part.” Tweek said while crouched down to tie his laces. He didn't want to stumble over his feet and break his leg.

“Whatever.” Bebe shrugged. Then she pulled at Kyle's sports uniform, “You talk about vulgar; It seems you’ve been quite active lately.” She wriggled her eyebrows, laughing loudly when the ginger swatted her hand away, and a rosy blush crept upon his cheeks. “Shut up,” Kyle grumbled, throwing a pebble at the blonde girl.

“Bebe Stevens,” hissed Coach Miles, pointing a threatening finger at the omega, “less talking, more stretching.”

“Yes, coach.” Bebe saluted in a mocking gesture. She didn't even know why Coach Miller was teaching PE today. Normally he would look over the alpha group.

“Why do we have Mr Miller teaching us again?” She asked, elbowing Wendy.

“Because h-he’s the ngh substitute teacher t-today.” Tweek answered, bending down to stretch the muscles on his back and arms. He was also sure that Craig was watching him.

“So, we're stuck with him while the alpha group announces for a student to take over PE today.” Kyle huffed, still trying to cover the blemishes on his shoulder. They were fading, and the ones on his neck had already disappeared, but it still made him self-conscious.

“So unfair.” Wendy agreed.

“Okay guys,” the coach shouted to get everyone's attention, “we're running laps now. Three kilometres, so get into position.” The students groaned at the announcement, but the PE teacher ignored the protest.

  
  
Kyle breathed heavily when he finished. He hated running, even though he wasn't necessarily bad, but he’d rather do something else.

The ginger sat on the warm cord, catching his breath. He picked at the ground, running his fingers over the rough material. The sun was shining right into his face, blocking his vision. He turned his head to the side, and his eyes fell on Tweek, who didn't look out of breath at all. For some reason, the blonde had a lot of endurance; a natural talent for running, so to speak.

The coach ended the lesson, and the students headed inside to shower and change. Kyle sat on the bench in the locker room with a towel on his head. His legs felt numb and his calves burned from the strain, despite the cool shower. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his bag, so he looked at the screen.

_**-Stan❤️- 9:15 am** _

_Meet me in 10. Corridor 5. Classroom 7._

Kyle smiled and brought the device to his lips. It was an unconscious action. The omega contemplated whether he should meet the alpha, but he hadn't seen him over the weekend, so if Stan wanted to fool around, Kyle had no qualms.

_**-Kyle- 9:17 am** _

_Okay._

The omega changed back into his uniform. There was that knot of excitement burning in his belly when he walked out of the locker room, ignoring his friends’ obnoxious looks when he told them he was going to meet up with Stan.

Corridor 5 was mostly empty, except for a handful of pupils wandering through the halls. Kyle found the room he was looking for: Classroom 7. Like everything in corridor 5, the classroom wasn't well maintained, since it hadn't been used for a few years. Sometimes, teachers would have the students clean the rooms during detention, but they never really looked clean.

Stan wasn't there when the omega walked inside. The windows were tinted from the dust and dirt, and the tables were stacked at the corner. Only the teacher’s desk remained in place, staying in front of the blackboard. There were barely any chairs left, but at least the floor had been mopped recently. Kyle really wondered why no one bothered to wipe the windows.

Suddenly, the door fell shut, and the red-haired boy turned around, alarmed by the loud thud. He scowled when his eyes fell on the person he least wanted to see.

“What are you doing here?” Kyle asked. His tone was low, and the irritation was most obvious in his defensive stance.

“Why so hostile, Kiley?” Cartman questioned, and his gestures were mocking as well as the nickname. He had a broad grin spreading over his features, occupying almost the entirety of his face. The glint in his eyes was raising alarm bells in Kyle's head.

“I am leaving.” Kyle announced with gritted teeth, but Cartman didn't let him pass, blocking the door with his taller and wider frame.

“You can't leave already. You’ve only just arrived. Don't spoil the fun just yet.” The beta grinned; his tone light. He had his arms behind his back and leant backwards on the balls of his feet, tipping back and forth like he were an innocent child, asking for a treat.

“What do you want?” The omega narrowed his eyes. The beta’s behaviour was raising suspicions, but he couldn't read Cartman. He wasn't scared of the brunette, although he had to admit the situation he found himself in was eerie. The beta had to have followed him.

“What do I want?” Cartman repeated, making a face of confusion. He rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought and look for an answer to the question. “What could it be that I want?” He kept pondering, and it started freaking the ginger out.

“I am not going to play your mind games, you sicko, so get out of my way.” Kyle grunted, rolling his eyes. This was ridiculous.

“Are you truly that stupid?” The beta suddenly asked; an expression of manic glee spreading over his face again, “Then again, you’re an omega. Why would I expect you to grasp more than the minimum basics of procreation?”

Kyle glowered at him, but he wasn't going to get offended. “Get to the point, fat ass.”

Cartman rummaged through his pockets and threw a smartphone to the ground, which landed right in front of Kyle. The screen cracked, and the omega blinked, recognising the phone.

“Stan's an idiot.” Cartman continued, leaning again the closed door with his arms crossed over his chest. “It was almost too easy to get his phone and even easier to get in. His passcode is your birthday. How creative.” Eric’s tone was taunting, and Kyle tried to not show the beta that he felt uneasy. It downed on him that Stan did not send him a message.

“You are seriously pissing me off.” The omega growled. He had put a substantial amount of distance between himself and Cartman, using the teacher’s desk as a shield. He thought about climbing out the windows, but they have long been sealed shut to prevent students from committing suicide.

“Well, you can't escape fate.” Cartman stated, staring the omega down. “I was wondering what I could do to you to make you understand your role in society, since you are unwilling to accept what you are. So, I had an idea.” Kyle didn't like where the beta’s explanation was heading.

“What's the worst thing that could happen to an omega, especially to you?” It was a rhetorical question because the omega knew Cartman had already thought about what it could be. Then he got a gas mask from his bag and put it on. He opened the cap of a bottle and threw the liquid on Kyle, hitting his legs. The fabric absorbed the liquid, and the ginger was confused. He didn't know what was happening, but there was a sweet smell that made his head dizzy and his vision blurry.

“Omegas easily submit. They'd take any cock when their instincts demand it. Did you know that right now, there's a bunch of alphas in the corridor? I may or may not have something to do with that.” Cartman smirked, and Kyle realised that the content of the bottle was about to induce a heat, considering his body was getting hot. His skin tingled as if he was consistently stabbed with microscopic needles and pins.

Kyle fell on his knees and grabbed the front of his uniform as slick prickled out of his pulsing hole, staining his pants. The knot of arousal and sexual excitement got stronger by the second; a foreign feeling that Kyle had never had before. His breathing become laboured, and his body was preparing itself to be penetrated. Every inch of his skin was aching, and the omega had difficulties controlling the sounds he made. Was this what a heat was supposed to be like? Normally, his heats were nothing like this.

“What… d-did you do to me?” Kyle asked through gritted teeth. Panic was accompanying his state of lust, and he wanted to get out of there. Tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes, and his nails dug into his skin; the scratches drawing small droplets of blood.

“There's two types of heats,” Eric started; a wicked smirk on his face, “the normal heat omega experience every few weeks and mating heats, mostly likely to be caused by a rutting alpha when the omega has their cycle.”

“You can also artificially trigger these types of heats by exposing an omega to the **ω-4d-Ω-pheromone**. It can be extracted from the mating gland. It's painful and illegal, but who cares.” The brunette snickered.

“F-Fuck you!” Kyle yelled as he panicked. He had an idea of what Cartman wanted to do. It scared and also made him angry. He felt like an idiot.

“Let's see if Stan still wants you when you are mated to someone else, reeking of a bunch of strangers.” Cartman snarled.

He guided his hand to the doorknob, looking down on the omega. He couldn't forcefully mate him himself, but he was set on making the omega feel miserable for the rest of his life.

He had been planning this stunt for a few months now with the hardest part getting his hands on the pheromones. The next step was to send the entire school into a mating season. Everything else would fall into place later on, and there was no way to link him to it.

“Bye bye.” The brunette winked, “I still have to put phase two in motion. Stan won’t be there to save you this time.”

Cartman opened the door, leaving it wide open while Kyle laid on the ground, unable to move. His head was swimming, and his body was aching for something; something to fill him up. He reached for the phone, but it was broken. The omega moaned as a wave of pleasure wrecked through his body, sending a shiver of pain and want to his bottom and right to his groin.

The ginger-haired boy shrieked when he saw the figures at the door, and the potency of alpha pheromones entered his nose. The boys were growling mostly at each other, seemingly unwilling to share the prey. Kyle was scared and in pain, feeling helpless. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, but his body was betraying him as a pitiful whine rolled past his lips. He hid under the desk, but one alpha grabbed his ankle, trying to pull him out from under there.

“No!” Kyle shouted; his body reacting to the touch.

“You smell so good.” The alpha growled, tightening his grip. The blonde alpha’ eyes had a reddish tint in the iris, and his actions were fulled his rut. Recognition washed over Kyle, hitting him like a tidal wave would the shore.

“N-No, please! No! Ngh—” Kyle moaned, fingers clawing to the leg of the desk. Why did it have to be Gregory? Where was Stan? Kyle wanted Stan to save him.

*********

Cartman put his bag on the desk in the chemistry lab and emptied the contents on the table, neatly assembling the items he needed. Then, the beta went through the cupboards to get the rest of the required elements that he hadn’t brought with him. In order to send the entire school into a chaotic hormone-fuelled frenzy, he had to turn the remaining liquid of the pheromones into a gas. First, he intended to put the liquid into the water of the fire sprinkler, but activating the fire alarm would alert the fire station. He hummed while preparing the last steps. He was in a fantastic mood.

*********

Stan sat in the classroom and rested his head in his hand as he scanned the faces that entered. He was bored. He lost his phone, so he couldn't text Kyle, which meant he had to wait until his cute face appeared, and he’d walk through the door.

A mop of blonde hair caught his attention and his head perked up. Tweek strode into the classroom, so Kyle couldn't be far. When the blonde omega spotted him; however, a look of confusion washed over his face. The boy walked over to Stan, coming to a halt in front of him.

“A-Aren't you meeting ngh with K-Kyle?” Tweek asked; his voice shaky. Stan could feel Craig’s glare boring into the back of his head, but he ignored it. Now it was his time to look confused. He cocked his head to the side, a sound of puzzlement tumbling from his lips.

“Huh?”

The omega frowned, annoyed. “K-Kyle got a ngh t-text from you.”

“I lost my phone. I didn't text him.” Stan stated, but he had a bad feeling, and a pinch of irritation mixed with fear pricked his skin. “I am going to look for him.” The alpha stood up; his abrupt movement startling Tweek.

Stan grabbed Tweek by the shoulders, staring at him. “Where did he go?” He demanded, and he could hear the growl coming from Craig, so the ravenette instantly let go of the blonde.

“Ngh corridor 5. R-Room 7?” Tweek answered, not sure what to make of the situation. He watched after the alpha, a wave of worry boiling in his stomach. Was Kyle in danger?

Stan hurried out of the classroom, sprinting down the hallway. He almost knocked over a teacher, but he ignored the angry shout, demanding him to stop running. As he looked around, scanning the hallway, a strong and sweet scent tickled his nose, and he stopped in his tracks. His breathing quickened, and his pulse skyrocketed suddenly as his canine teeth broke through the gums. The alpha growled, recognising the symptoms immediately. The pupils who were also strolling through the halls seemed to experience the same. A mixture of various scents thickened around him. Stan didn't know what was happening, but he couldn't help but react to the pheromones that entered his nostrils and the whines and coos that his ears picked up.

The alpha clawed at the cold metal of the lockers, trying to calm himself down. He slid down, resting his head on his kneecaps, taking even breaths in and out. Stan wanted to suppress the urge churning his insides, demanding him to sink his canines into something.

The teen got up. He had to find Kyle. The surrounding sounds of pupils screaming, moaning or growling fainted as Stan made his way to corridor 5, only to be stopped by an omega in heat that clung onto his shirt.

“Please alpha, please.” The brunette girl with piggy tails begged. Her pupils were blown wide, and her breathing was as ragged as his own. She was emitting a fragrant scent, intending to draw him in. However, there was only one scent that could make him lose his mind completely, and it wasn't hers.

“Let go.” Stan gritted out. His mind was drowning, and the various heat pheromones around made him half-hard. It was a physical reaction that he couldn't control.

The girl moaned, and her body shook, but she wouldn't let go. “I’ll be good for you,” the omega whined, rubbing her cheek against Stan's growing erection. The alpha closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth.

The black-haired boy shoved her face away from his crotch, glowering at the girl who immediately scooted away; fear showing on her harmonious features. When Stan left, he could see from the corner of his eyes that several students were already getting it on, indulging in a sinful coupling, giving in to their boiling desires.

Stan’s senses sharpened; eyes glimmering and glazed over by lust. A heavy cloud of several intermingling scents laid thick in the air of corridor 5. The alpha followed the trail of scents; all of his senses on high alert. Four alphas ran past him, but he didn't pay them any mind. There was one scent he picked up on that was familiar, despite the other scents lacing it over. It was undoubtedly Kyle. Stan would recognise the omega's heavenly smell everywhere. When he heard Kyle's faint voice yell _‘No, please!’_ , the alpha lost it as a possessive growl rolled past his lips. Someone was clearing entering his territory.  
  
  
Kyle whined; his body shivering from the unwanted touch. He couldn’t help but feel aroused, and he couldn’t suppress the moans. His fingers were aching, and his slicked-up entrance was twitching. The omega felt disgusted with himself. He wanted to fight back, but instead of kicking and screaming, he leant into the caresses and touches.

“Ah—” the omega arched his back when Gregory sucked on the sensitive nub. When the blonde’s finger breached his hole, Kyle pushed at the alpha’s chest, exposing his neck. “Ngh, stop!” He whined, hating the fact that his instincts wanted it.

The alpha entered classroom 7, and he saw Gregory running his grabby hands over Kyle’s half-naked body, sucking on the expense of ivory skin while rutting against him. He had the omega pushed to the floor, and Kyle’s hands clawed at his own neck; eyes shut tightly as the blonde alpha played with his nipple. It seemed like he was protecting his scent gland, and the bite marks on his wrists and fingers proved this. Stan saw red. Kyle was his, and he would let no one else touch the red-haired boy’s supple body. He’d break every bone of Gregory, starting with the fingers that dared touch what was his.

Kyle was relieved when the onslaught on body abruptly ended, though the aggressive growl from another alpha startled him, nonetheless. A foot impacted with the side of Gregory’s face, successfully kicking him off of him.

In his hazy mind, Kyle saw the image of Stan flash up in front of him, and he smelled the thick pheromones of the ravenette alpha. Stan was kicking the blonde, holding him in place by the neck, his knee pinning Gregory to the ground as he hit him in the face; the skin on knuckles splitting open from the rapid impact. He grabbed the blonde by the hair and before he had kicked him out; he smashed his face into the wall, throwing the door shut.

“S-Stan,” the omega moaned as the alpha’s agitated and thick rut pheromones kick-started a violent wave of arousal within Kyle. It was different. It felt much more primal. The omega mewled Stan’s name, repeating it like a mantra as he started touching himself, letting loose.

*********

Tweek had just left the bathroom when it happened, and a sudden wave of pleasure crashed through him, knocking him to the ground. He shouldn't be having his heat. It was way too early for that.

As the blonde omega crawled over the vinyl floor, hands sweaty and body shivering as the pain churned up his insides, he realised that this wasn't a normal heat. The last time he felt so intense was when Craig's pheromones sent him into a false heat. The omega whined; fear crippling him motionless. His vision was blurred, and he could feel the slick; even taste his own pheromones. The material of his clothes was suddenly too rough on his clammy skin.

Tweek opened the buttons of his shirt, and the cool air hit the now exposed skin. It was relieving, but not enough. His blonde locks blocked his view as they fell into his face, but in his aroused state, he couldn't really make out what was in front of him, even if his hair weren't in the way.

Tweek heard the shattering of glass and the loud bangs of doors being kicked open. Screams, yells, growls, hisses and moans filled the hallway, and then pheromones of lust clotted the air, causing Tweek's pulse to exhilarate and the knot inside his belly to finally burst. His mind shut down, and the only thing he could think of was Craig's knot.

*********

  
“Are you angry at me because of the dent?” Clyde asked. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes were fixated on his shoes. He felt bad for causing the accident.

“It's fine. It's just a car.” Token replied with a smile, ruffling through the other's brown mop of hair. “Still, keep your eyes on the road. Otherwise I might just confiscate your license myself because I really don't want you to get into another accident and get hurt.”

“I am sorry.” The brunette whispered, leaning his head against the taller males chest, breathing in his soothing scent. “I’ll be more careful from now on.”

It had taken them two straight hours to replace the sign, and luckily, no one noticed them. At the side of his car, near the front light on the passenger’s side, there was a prominent dent. The light was broken, and the varnish was completely off, leaving a cluster of scratches. Token decided to just bring it to a mechanic without ever telling his parents.

“Let's drive to a garage to get my car fixed.” Token said, giving Clyde a reassuring smile. The brunette boy looked up; his eyes sparkling. Token loved that expression. It was cute. “And no, we will not skip. We still got enough time to make it to Chemistry class.”

Clyde’s face fell, and a frown replaced his previous expression. “No fun.” He grumbled, rubbing his face into the tall alpha's chest, squeezing him. He’d rather they'd just enjoy the rest of the day without it being ruined by the pressure-filled atmosphere of school and the horrendous torture instrument, known as homework, the teachers used to make a student's life miserable.

After they had brought the car to the repair shop, they had to walk all the way to school, which took them another 20 minutes. When they arrived, though, they spotted several police cars at the front yard of the school along with a fire engine an ambulance. Students were crying or in a state of panic while medical professionals tried to calm them down. The staff was wearing gas masks, and they were giving students and teachers alike injections, scent patches or pills. There was a mix of potent scents mingling together in the warm air of spring, and the two teenagers instantly knew that these were heat and rut pheromones.

“What the fuck happened here?” Token uttered out loud, covering his nose with his hand.

“Ngh.” Clyde groaned beside him, catching the black-haired alpha's attention.

“Shit, let’s go to your place.” Token said, dragging the boy away from the chaos, realising that the exposure to all those pheromones had to have triggered his rut. Clyde was heating up, his breathes were becoming ragged, and his skin got clammy.

“Wh-Why ngh aren't you r-reacting?” Clyde asked, confused. His mind was dizzy, and the all too familiar feeling of horniness crawl over his skin and spread through his entire body as his canine teeth prodded at his gums, about to break through.

“I am not that sensitive to heat pheromones,” Token explained as he guided the other alpha through the streets. “Every individual reacts differently when exposed to pheromones. There are those who react immediately, then there are those who have enough self-control to delay a reaction and a small percentage who simply does not react at all when outside of their own rut.”

“Mmh, not fair…ngh!” The brunette alpha toppled over as he tried to get a hold of his own mind. He had the urge to dig his teeth into Token’s dark, chocolate skin. Clyde rubbed his face into the other alpha's neck, running his tongue over the spot.

Token tightened his hold around Clyde’s waist and grunted. He was surprised by the brunette’s possessive demeanour. “Tune it down a notch. We are still in public.”

“I feel ngh,” Clyde exhaled, pausing because of his obvious sexual excitement. “… feel pent-up, like mmmh I am exploding.”

“We’re almost there.” Token said, deciding to pick the other boy up in a reversed piggyback ride. Clyde’s fingernails digger into the skin of his back, and he was nosing up his neck, inhaling his scent.

Clyde’s pheromones were thick and possessive, and his erection pressed into Token’s stomach. The passersby look at them weirdly as he continued to carry the rutting alpha through the streets. Token and Clyde had never talked about spending their rut together, but given the other's miserable state and the way the brunette licked and nibbled at his neck while growling possessively into his ear, there wasn't really time to talk this out first. Besides, Clyde’s neediness was getting to him, causing the arousal to spike within Token too.

“Just so you know.” Token started, running his hand through the mess of brown locks. “I am the one fucking you.”

The statement left no room for argument, but Clyde looked up; his heat-glazed eyes glinting. “We’ll see ngh about that.” He grinned, biting down on Token’s neck to leave a mark. He was excited, and his head was spinning as the tall alpha's scent got stronger, heavy with lust. Clyde would make sure to fuck Token’s brains out, even if he wasn't going to top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 is going to be the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed chapter 32, so leave comments and kudos! Feedback is always appreciated. 😘  
> And Happy New Year!!🎉🎈☺️


	33. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Here's the final chapter. It took me a while.

Kyle's mind was hazy, his thoughts spiralling around in his head without him hearing them. His green orbs were fixated on a heavily breathing alpha, observing how the pearls of sweat roll down his smooth skin on his forehead.

There was a dent in the wall from Stan punching it after he had locked the door; It was his attempt to keep his agitation at bay.

The omega moaned while his fingers moved over his erect nipple down to his aching member. He couldn't control the wanton sounds and his voice from calling out Stan's name. All he felt was the heat that encompassed his entire body, the ice-blue glint in the alpha's gaze, and the potent alpha pheromones clouding the room. Kyle noticed Stan’s erratic breathing, and his fingers twitching.

A sudden chill ran down the omega's spine when Stan moved towards him, his steps wide and determined. Kyle moved his hands harder down his shaft, but it wasn't nearly enough to ease the coiling heat in his belly.

“If you keep enticing me, I won't be able to control myself.” His voice trembled as he grabbed the ginger's hand, running his fingers down Kyle's neck. The raven-haired boy loomed over the omega and put his forehead on Kyle's. He smelled good, and his eyes were barely open.

The omega hooked his legs around the alpha's waist and boldly started rubbing his slick-wet bottom against the bulge in Stan's trousers.

The alpha was as hard as a rock and moaned, locking eyes with the lust-filled ones of the ginger-haired boy beneath him.

Stan met the omega’s bold rutting movements; his canines gracing the vulnerable skin on Kyle's neck, suckling a bruise into the skin right beneath his jawline.

“Stan, ngh!” The omega whined, “I want you, please. Please, alpha. Mmmh want your knot. Fill m-me up.” Kyle stuck his tongue out, licking over Stan's lips to prod his tongue against the other's mouth.

The omega tore on Stan's clothes, exposing the ravenette’s chiselled chest that laid hidden underneath the white dress shirt.

Stan could still pick up Gregory’s faint scent on Kyle. It made him furious. All he wanted was to claim the omega right here, right now. Kyle was his, and only his. The omega smelled ripe and sweet. It was driving him crazy.

Kyle plunged his wet tongue into Stan's mouth and moaned, his nipples rubbing against the alpha's. In his heat-dazed mind, all he wanted was for Stan to take him, but for some reason, the alpha wasn’t doing so.

“We shouldn't—” The omega’s delicious scent entered his nostrils, breaking the little resolve he’d had left. “Fuck,” Stan pinned Kyle down, his grip on the red-haired teen’s wrist bruising.

He could feel the torn skin, the slight bleeding, and the outline of the bite marks some random alphas had left on the back of the omega’s hands. Stan had to change that. He had to erase it all and litter Kyle’s body with his own marks. The omega was so wet and sweaty, and his noises an anthem to his primal instincts.

“Fuck me, alpha.” The omega was writhing; his body shaking with want.

“You want your alpha to take care of you?” Stan whispered against Kyle's lips, and the ginger nodded his head; fingernails digging into the alpha's bruised, split knuckles.

Stan let go of Kyle's wrists and forced his fingers past the omega's lips, pressing down on the wet appendage to play with it. “Suck.”

Kyle obeyed and started sucking the alpha's fingers. They tasted of iron. He arched his back as his tongue worked down Stan's fingers. The ravenette’s eyes were transfixed on the slurping sounds, the way his fingers disappeared and reappeared in Kyle’s mouth, and the beautiful arch of the omega’s spine.

The alpha pulled his fingers away, racking his eyes over the ginger's naked body splayed out in front of him. His chest was heaving up and down, and his hole was leaking, nipples hard, and his face flushed. Their scents combined into a heavy cloud; and left were two individuals lusting for each other.

“Mhmm, Stan.” Kyle's husky voice echoed through the abandoned classroom. His eyes were glazed over with desire and landed on Stan's throbbing length.

“Don't worry, baby boy. I am gonna take good care of you. Your alpha is gonna give you what you need.” Stan ran his hand down his erect cock. Kyle could see the pulsing vein and licked his lips in anticipation. He wanted to suck the alpha's throbbing member, run his tongue over the head and taste his knot.

Suddenly, Stan grabbed Kyle's head, pressing the omega’s face into his crotch and against his erection. “Be a good omega and open up.” The alpha's tone was commanding, and his scent oppressing, but Kyle was just too eager to oblige, for every touch of the alpha eased the heat and aching pain in his chest, belly and bottom. Stan’s touches, his scent, and voice; they were the ice cubes that cooled your drink, the air conditioner that decreased the temperature in your room during a mid-summer heat. Kyle needed it.

The ginger opened his mouth, prodding his tongue out, though Stan immediately started thrusting his entire length into Kyle's mouth, making him choke.

“Ahh Ah,” The omega moaned around Stan's cock; the sounds shallow, vibrating against the alpha’s sensitive skin. Kyle’s throat ached and tightened around it while the alpha kept fucking in and out of his mouth.

“You look so pretty with your mouth stuffed full,” Stan groaned, pulling hard on the red locks.

“Arg,” Kyle's chocked, and his eyes watered, rolling back. The dull pain in his skull further clouded his senses.

The ginger gripped the alpha's thigh, tearing the skin with his nails. He couldn't breathe, and Stan's cock hit the back of his throat, entering his oesophagus.

“Your throat’s so tight. You've become so good at this,” the alpha breathed out, moaning. He snapped his hips forward, pushing Kyle's head down, shooting his load.

The alpha pulled back and rubbed the head of his penis against Kyle's bottom lip, smearing the cum on his swollen lips. The omega swallowed Stan's thick ejaculate as it ran down his throat; the bitter taste fuel to his instincts.

“Alpha,” Kyle mewled, clawing on Stan's wrist, “please.” He wriggled his butt, feeling the slick trickle down his thigh. His entrance was pulsing and empty. There was only one thing that could stop the hot throbbing of his hole.

Stan sat down and pulled the omega on his lap.

“…” Kyle was confused when he was turned around; his back now facing the alpha.

He glanced over his shoulder when Stan suddenly pulled his lower back upwards; the wet tongue of the alpha coming in contact with Kyle's slick-pouring hole. The omega moaned loudly, and his fingertips and toes started tingling.

Stan’s tongue prodded at his entrance, massaging the omega's inner walls, “Youw tasvte amavzing.”

“Ngh ah ah.” Kyle’s hips moved in sync with the alpha's tongue; his jaw going slack as the moans and whimpers tumbled from his lips. Everything felt so much more intense.

A sharp pain dulled by the heat shot from his rare through the rest of his body when Stan suddenly smacked his butt hard, grabbing and massaging the spot afterwards. “AH!” The omega cried out; mind going blank.

The black-haired boy retreated his tongue, opting to use his fingers instead. “Look how wet you are for me,” the alpha groaned, plunging three fingers inside with scissoring motions.

Kyle's heat pheromones triggered Stan's primal side, and he couldn't think straight, even though he had tried so hard to calm himself down and resist. The alpha’s muscles were on fire; every fibre in his body felt the impact of the omega’s intoxicating scent. His gums were throbbing; he wanted to sink his canines into Kyle's neck. He wanted to claim him and fill him with his cum.

The omega was so needy, moaning and rubbing his face against his erection. There was no way he could have ever resisted the sight of Kyle's twitching hole and the lust-filled look on his face. The omega wanted him; asked for it, and Stan himself was so hard he was about to burst if he didn't cum inside the ginger-haired teen soon.

“Arg!” Kyle cried out when Stan grabbed him by the hair and pushed his head on to the cold floor.

The alpha couldn't control his strength. His desire to take Kyle was overwhelming, and he had tossed his reasonable side away minutes prior. He was rough, manhandling the ginger without meaning to.

“Ngh,” groaned Stan when Kyle began rubbing his slick hole against his knot.

“Stan ngh, hurry.” The pain in his belly was getting unbearable, and the alpha was taking too long. The lack of stimuli inside his hole made the twisting heat worse. “Alpha, alpha, alpha.”

That's when Stan thrusted inside, hitting Kyle's sweet spot right away. “Yeah ah, moan for your alpha.”

The alpha's pace was brutal, and Kyle couldn't move. His face was pressed against the cold floor, and his butt was in the air with Stan pushing in and out of his entrance nonstop. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth fell wide open; he drooled on the floor, but he couldn’t care less when he felt this good.

His body tingled, making his toes curl. Every time the alpha thrusted into him, the heat that burned beneath his skin eased just to intensify again. He felt full, yet empty, and Stan's scent thickened around him, getting more possessive. The alpha was rambling, praising him, insulting him, but Kyle could do nothing but take it. It felt good; good on an astronomic level. When his orgasm hit him, it hit him hard.

“Whose your alpha, baby?” Stan asked, letting go of Kyle's head to pull both of the omega’s arms back, lifting him from the ground.

“Ngh ah ah,” Kyle mewled; chest tightening from the stimulation. Stan's hand rubbed over his over-sensitive nipple while the other one gripped his face, pushing a finger inside his mouth. The alpha's breath next to his ear added another stimulus, and it was hard for Kyle to speak coherently.

“Whose your alpha?” Stan whispered, licking Kyle's neck.

“Ahh y-y—ah. You,” the omega shivered when he felt Stan's alpha teeth touch his scent gland.

“You're slutty hole belongs to me,” the alpha growled, pheromones spiking in intensity. Kyle’s inner walls clenched down on his dick, and the omega's heat pheromones filled his lungs. “You're so tight.”

The omega climaxed again, and his lips, fingers and toes became numb. His mind was void when Stan's knot swelled inside his hole, and a thick substance painted his insides. He bit down hard on the alpha’s fingers, coming again when Stan’s canine teeth punctured his neck.

A new feeling shot through his body; it was electrifying, warm and incredibly intense. It was scary, yet addicting, and as the purring alpha licked the spot he had pierced with his teeth, the fog in Kyle’s mind faded, and so did the agonising heat beneath his skin.

**#####**

Kenny had brought Butters to the small apartment he rented, watching the blonde dozing on the bed. He looked so innocent, with his tresses falling into his face, almost covering his eyes. The alpha grabbed the remote control and switched on the TV, landing on the local news channel.

While he was threading his fingers through Butter’s hair, the headline caught his attention:

**HEAT INCIDENT AT SOUTH PARK HIGH: PUPILS ADMITTED INTO HOSPITAL, SOME WITH SEVERE INJURIES**

He turned up the volume, glancing down at the omega who was still in a deep slumber. A local news reporter was wearing a pheromone-blocking mask while the camera caught the scenario. The ambulance transporting students off, firefighters carrying hurt boys and girls out of the building, the police securing the area, and parents arriving at the scene; a look of distress and panic on their faces.

“We’re at South Park High, where an emergency call was made half an hour ago. When the police and the ambulance arrived, precautions had to be taken before the building could be entered. No details have reached the public as of now, and the police have yet to make a statement as the cause of the incident remains a mystery—”

Kenny switched the TV off when he noticed Butter’s steer next to him, eyes fluttering open.

“What’s happened?” His voice was groggy from sleep.

“Nothing. Just sleep some more.” The alpha didn’t want to alert the small omega. He had enough things going on, he didn’t need any further bad news right now. “I’ll go to the store real quick, okay.” Kenny stood up, but the blonde omega pulled him down again.

“Please, stay. Don’t leave m-me.”

Kenny sighed and stroked the shorter boy’s cheek. “I am not going to leave you. I won’t be gone for long. Promise.” He interlinked his pinky with the omega’s pinky finger and smiled.

Butters hesitated, but then he let go of the alpha’s sleeve. He looked around, noticing that he was in an unfamiliar place. “Say…” he paused, locking eyes with Kenny. “Since when d-do you live alone? I d-din’t know you had an apartment. You never told me.”

The omega sounded disappointed, and his expression seemed solemn for some reason. “You know,” Kenny started, fishing for words. Could he really tell the omega that the money he earned came from drug dealing? “I am doing some business.”

“Business?” Butters looked confused.

Right now, Kenny regretted encouraging the smaller boy to ask questions. “Yeah,” he answered, reluctant to tell Butters that he dealt with prescription drugs.

“Ken—” The omega got interrupted by his blinking phone, indicating an incoming call. He knew exactly who was calling him. He hadn’t had the guts to turn his phone off completely, so he opted for muting it, ignoring all the calls and messages.

Kenny squeezed Butters hand, “You don’t have to answer, you know.”

The omega’s breathing quickened, and the alpha could taste the fear of the other boy in the air. “I-I know, but,” Butters took the phone and stared at the name that appeared on the display. “I have to.”

Kenny nodded. “Go ahead then,” he said, though he didn’t think it to be a good idea.

“H-Hel—”

“BUTTERS!!!” Stephen Stotch’s voice rumbled through the speaker. It was aggressive and threatening, unsettling the omega. “WHERE ARE YOU! COME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT. I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU’LL BE GROUNDED FOREVER!”

“I d-don’t want to.” The blonde omega’s voice was meek and barely audible.

“WHAT!? DID YOU JUST TALK BACK TO ME?” The man shouted, taken aback, but his anger increased tenfold.

Butters swallowed hard, holding the phone away from his ear. “I don’t w-want to get married.”

“Don’t make me angry, boy. What you want doesn’t matter. We’ve found a suitor for you. Tell me, what have we taught you? What do good omegas do?” His tone was reprimanding, intimidating and humiliating at the same time.

“Good omegas don’t ask questions.” Butters answered dutifully.

“And?”

“Their obedient at all times, and there to serve their alpha. Good o-omegas are polite and well-mannered. They d-don’t object, they don’t d-defy their parents, and they d-don’t defy their alpha. Omegas are not to speak their thoughts, for their thoughts have no relevance,” the blonde boy cited; his face void. Kenny didn’t think anything could shock him anymore.

“You know what happens to disobedient omegas, do you?” It was clearly a threat, and Butters knew.

“Disobedience has to b-be punished. Defiance is an undesirable trait that deserves p-punishme—”

Kenny couldn’t take it anymore. He took the phone out of the omega’s hands, answering the man on the other end of the line in the sweetest tone he could muster.

“Hello, Mr Stotch.”

_“Who am I speaking with? Who are you?”_ Mr Stotch demanded, incredulous.

“Kenneth McCormick, your future son-in-law speaking,” Kenny greeted, holding back the snicker that was about to bubble from his throat.

Butter’s father; however, didn’t respond well to it. _“I will call the police if you don’t return my son right this instant.”_

_“Butters, hon. Come home. You have an arrangement.”_ It was a female voice. Butter’s mother.

Kenny clicked his tongue. “You do know that arranged marriages are forbidden under the omega protection act b705, right?” It was more a statement and less a question, since he was sure the man was well aware of that.

The answer was as passive aggressive as the blonde alpha expected it to be. _“How I handle my family is none of your business. I want to talk to my son,”_ Mr Stotch spat with venom in his voice.

“What are the punishments for forced marriages? Under the b705 act, forcing an omega into marriage is considered human trafficking. On top of it, Butters is still a minor. Looks like you’re facing a minimum sentence of 30 years in prison.” Kenny did some research, so he knew the facts.

_“Are you threatening me, boy?”_ Now the man sounded even more pissed. In the meantime, Butters pulled on Kenny’s arm, pleading for him to stop provoking his father any further.

“That depends. Do you feel threatened?” The blonde alpha asked in a chipper tone. This was starting to amuse him.

_“You little punk—”_

“Listen, Sir. Whatever price you had in mind for your son isn’t the amount of money you’re going to get. He’s not a virgin anymore.”

_“YOU SON OF A BITCH! I want to speak to my son! BUTTERS! BUTTE—”_ Kenny hung up on the alpha, walking to the open window to fling into a nearby trash bin on the street.

“My phone,” the omega stated, but Kenny just ruffled through his hair.

“It’s fine.” Kenny had expected the other boy to panic and yell at him, but he looked relieved. Maybe he hadn’t processed what had happened yet.

“Why’d you lie?” The omega asked with flaring-red cheeks. “About m-me not being a virgin anymore.”

“To piss him off,” The alpha stated. He planted a kiss on Butter’s forehead; lips lingering on the spot for a moment. “I don’t like hearing you talk rubbish about your secondary gender. You’re not worth any less just because you’re an omega. Omegas are smart too. They’re not inferior, and you’re not meant to serve.”

Butter buried his face into his hands, shoulders shaking: “I am sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know it’s difficult for you to get rid of these toxic notions, but eventually, you’ll see yourself differently. I will be there for you as long as you have me.” Kenny kissed the omega’s knuckles, making him blush even harder.

“I am scared. What if he f-finds me and I get grounded? I shouldn’t have d-done that. I don’t regret it, but I shouldn’t have disobeyed my dad. I am s-scared.” The blonde omega started rambling, gripping his hair tightly. Kenny pulled him into his arms, releasing a comforting scent to counteract Butter’s anxious one.

They stayed like this for a while, and it seemed to help the boy calm down. Kenny started kissing the omega’s knuckles, and the shorter boy pulled his hand away, stuttering: “Don’t y-you have some e-errands to do?”

The blonde alpha chuckled, “I’ll be right back. No one will find you here. You’ll be safe.” He left Butters a phone in case of emergencies, and then he left. He already had a set goal in mind.

**#####**

Craig was waiting for Tweek to come back, and he was getting impatient with every passing second. ‘What’s taking him so long,’ the alpha thought, tapping his fingers on the table. The lesson had already started, and he hated not knowing where the omega was.

A weird smell entered his nose, and he perked up. It was sweet, almost too sweet. Craig frowned when suddenly Jenny fell from her seat, clutching on to her stomach, grunting in discomfort and pain. While the teacher and some students tended to her, Craig stayed in his seat. It was none of his business, anyway. His eyes remained fixated on the door.

Wendy turned around toward him. She had an alarmed expression on her face. “Something’s not right,” she said, covering her nose and mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Bebe looked confused, and Craig was too, but he also covered his face as the sweet smell intensified and another two pupils reacted to it.

“We should open the windows.” The black-haired girl hurried to the windows and tore them open, though the thick layers of the smell didn’t dissipate. It even got worse.

“I feel weird,” Bebe huffed with flushed cheeks. “I don’t feel so good.” She was shaking; hands clutching her stomach.

Then it clicked. Craig got a tissue from his backpack and pressed it over Bebe’s nose, and within seconds, the entire classroom was in a wild panic as the heat and rut pheromones spread through the small room.

The alpha panicked as Tweek crossed his mind. The omega hadn’t come back, and now a bunch of hormone-crazed people were spreading their pheromones. What if someone was having his way with Tweek right now? He violently shook that thought off. No. Tweek wouldn’t do that. Even though he trusted Tweek, he didn’t trust the rest not to take advantage of him.

“We should get out of here.” Craig called out to Wendy, who immediately helped him with Bebe. The dark-haired omega didn’t seem to be as affected as the blonde, and Craig was able to keep his cool, despite the throbbing pain in his gums.

“Back off!” Craig barked when a heavy-breathing alpha grabbed Wendy by the arm. This whole situation was making him angry, and so was not knowing Tweek’s whereabouts. He heard glass break, and the banging of doors from the corridor. It didn’t help ease his concerns. His heart clenched in his chest. He had to find Tweek.

“Think you can keep two omegas to yourself,” Kevin huffed, clasping onto his shirt. He was sweating, and his eyes were glazed over. “You should share wit—”

Craig couldn’t help it. He had to punch him. “Fucking asshole.”

Getting out of the classroom posed to be more difficult than the alpha had expected, and he was about to lose it when Lola, the omega who stuck to Red like glue, rubbed her body on his, feeling him up and down. The audacity of some people. “Piss off, you’re not my type,” the raven-haired teen growled.

This was getting on his nerves, and Bebe’s worsening state wasn’t helping. At least, Wendy still had a clear mind, guiding the blonde omega to the door. Craig was impressed when she punched the alpha, who blocked the door in the guts. He once got kicked in the stomach by Tweek, so he wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of the line of one of Wendy’s punches.

When they entered the hall, the situation turned out to be worse. The halls, in which students are supposed to learn, resembled more a swinger club than the hallways of a building of education. The air was thick with pheromones, and even though he had his mouth and nose covered, he could feel the scents sting his eyes. It was disgusting.

“I have to find Tweek,” Craig said as his eyes scanned the hall.

Wendy nodded and said: “We’ll be fine.”

“Wen, I feel weird,” Bebe grunted, clinging onto the other omega. Her eyes were droopy, and she was breathing heavily. Wendy held on to her, guiding her away.

The alpha didn’t waste any time. He immediately looked for Tweek. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Wendy and Bebe walk into the storage room, which meant that they would be safe. At least he hoped they would.

“Tweek!” Craig was in a panic, and the heat pheromones started getting to him. The alpha couldn’t see him amidst all those love-making alphas, omegas and betas. Although, he couldn’t call it love-making. It wasn’t simple sex. It was clear as day that most — regardless of their secondary gender — were being raped or otherwise taken advantage of.

Craig’s canines hurt, and he clenched his jaw, trying to distinguish Tweek’s scent among all the disgusting ones. He tried to pick up on his voice, but all he could hear were the repugnant grunts, moans and groans of copulating students. The screams and shouts were deafening and the thickening pheromones suffocating.

Then someone grabbed him by the arm. He tried to pull away, but their grip was strong. When he turned around, his face soured. David was the last person he wanted to see.

“I am busy, so—” David interrupted him; however.

“You’re looking for Tweek, right?” Craig’s face darkened. He didn’t know what to make of David pointing out something as obvious as him looking for **his** Tweek. David’s breathing was laboured, and his pheromones came off of him in strong waves. He was still conscious, though.

“I know where he is.”

_____

Tweek was lying on the ground, unable to move. His body was aching and screaming for Craig, but only stifled moans of pain escaped his lips. There were so many pheromones around him, and none of them were familiar. None of them belonged to Craig. His body was reacting anyway, and he wanted to get rid of his clothes. The soft fabric of his dress shirt rubbed against his tender and swollen nipples, causing another painful wave of his heat to hit him.

“Ngh ah.” The omega panted as he tried to get up. His knees instantly buckled under his weight, too weak for him to walk.

His head was spinning in all directions, and it felt like he was sitting in a merry-go-round that exceeded the legal speed limit. He was drenching his clothes, and the pain was unbearable. It made him sick.

Tweek turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. The light was blinding him, and then a blurry figure blocked his view. The omega instinctively backed away when the pheromones of an unfamiliar alpha entered his nose.

He was lifted from the ground and slammed against the lockers, but despite the dull pain shooting through his lower back, the cool surface felt good against his overheated skin.

“Ngh, no.” Tweek whined. His voice was weak. He tried to push at the alpha mouthing at his chest, but it was to no avail.

“You smell good,” the alpha groaned as he run his tongue over his sweaty skin. Tweek shivered, and he hated how excited his body felt.

Tweek recognised the voice, though, and he blinked hard; his vision clearing up. “L-Let go, David. I d-don’t want to.”

“This place says differently.” The taller boy squeezed Tweek’s butt, and his finger came dangerously close to his leaking entrance.

“CRAIG, HELP!” The omega called out, but his voice didn’t carry through the hall. When David showed no sign of stopping, the blonde panicked and slapped the boy.

The sound echoed through the corridor, and David stopped; his eyes suddenly less lust-hazed.

“I am… sorry.” The alpha stepped back. He looked embarrassed and shocked by his own behaviour. “I didn’t mean to ngh attack you.” He rubbed the sides of his head, trying to get the horrible headache to go away.

Tweek slid down the locker, lowering his head on his knees. The heat was suffocating. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted Craig to touch him. His fingers were twitching, and he had to use all his willpower not to just finger himself.

He wondered what Craig would do to his body. They hadn’t done anything past cuddling and kissing for a long time, so the omega was sexually excited just by imagining Craig fucking him senseless.

David grabbed him by the wrist, and Tweek didn’t have the strength to fight back.

He ended up hiding beneath the staircase of an empty hallway.

“Wait here.” David said, and the blonde leaned his head against the cool surface of the stone. He ignored the way the alpha licked his lips. His alpha teeth broke through his gums, and when another heat wave wrecked through Tweek, the ravenette ran his fingers over the omega’s neck.

“Fuck,” he cursed, pulling away. He still liked the short omega, but hearing him whisper Craig’s name like a devotee praying to a god was like another hard slap to the face; a personal delivery from reality itself. It was probably time to accept that he couldn’t have him and that his feelings would never be reciprocated. Admitting defeat was hard and accepting it tasted bitter on the tongue.

_____

At first, Craig didn’t know whether he could trust the other alpha, but he didn’t have a choice. He was on high alert when they reached the empty hall, but the moment Tweek’s sweet and enticing scent hit his nose, his body move on his own, and the desire that had built up inside of him erupted.

The omega was hiding behind the staircase, one hand clutching his chest as his breaths came out in short, erratic puffs. The alpha’s mouth watered at the side, and he growled, canines finally breaking through. Tweek opened his eyes and whined when he smelled Craig’s pheromones, causing his own scent to spike drastically.

He crawled towards Craig; his hair was sticking to his forehead, and the buttons of his shirt were open, exposing the omega’s swollen and pink nipples. The alpha immediately embraced him, burying his face into the omega’s nape, scenting him.

“There you are.” The black-haired boy was relieved. The omega was unharmed.

“Craig,” Tweek moaned, grinding his ass on the alpha’s thigh. Craig reacted to the neediness, the scent and the sight.

“Alpha, it h-hurts. It hurts.” The blonde boy pressed himself further into the alpha’s hardness, demanding him to take action. Tweek wanted the heat to go away; he wanted the excruciating pain to let go of his body.

Craig blushed when he felt how wet the omega was. His pants and underwear were soaked, and he was moving his hips. Tweek’s movements were sinful, tempting and triggering his instincts. The omega knew how to work him up.

“Since w-when are you so shy?” Tweek asked; eyes hazy. He grabbed the alpha’s hand and guided it to his leaking hole, pushing Craig’s digit inside. It was unlike Craig to be so flustered.

The alpha added two fingers, pumping them in and out of the omega. He undressed the other teen, feeling the heat of Tweek’s skin on his. He blowed on his nipple, causing the omega to shiver from the coldness.

Then Craig sucked on Tweek’s chest, still reluctant to give way to his instincts. He couldn’t lose control. He’d hurt the omega if he did. The blonde’s scent was intoxicating, though, and he wanted to become one with him.

“I love you,” the alpha whispered, pulling Tweek into a bruising kiss. The omega’s tongue rubbed against hiss, and Craig noted that when Tweek was in heat, he was more demanding and more dominating than he had expected the small teen to be.

“I love you. I l-love you. I love you.” The omega rubbed his cheek against Craig’s. “Let’s d-do it.”

Craig groaned when Tweek pushed him on the floor and climbed on top of him. The alpha closed his eyes as a possessive impulse made his hips buckle upwards. The omega moaned and rubbed his lower part into Craig’s crotch.

The alpha was still fully dresses, so Tweek took it upon himself to get him out of those restraining pieces of unnecessary fabric.

The harder the omega gyrated his hips, the more vocal and rough Craig became. Tweek loved possessive Craig. He loved sweet and caring Craig, but during sex, he wanted the alpha to lose control.

The alpha’s rut was still rather mild, though the omega’s thick pheromones were throwing him into a heat-induced rut. Craig could feel the control he had over the rational part of his brain slip away, and only the fear of hurting the omega kept him from losing the last shreds of his consciousness.

The omega was kissing down the alpha’s naked body; his small hands stroking his penis, paying special attention to his knot. “I am going to hurt you. I can’t hurt—ngh you,” Craig muttered into the omega’s skin.

Tweek kissed him again. Slow and passionate. “Ah! It’s f-fine. I trust ngh y-you,” he whispered.

Craig’s eyes took a bluish glint as Tweek rubbed their bodies together, feeling the control slip away.

The alpha shook his head, grabbing the omega’s waist. The blonde moaned, knowing that bruises were going to adorn his skin afterwards.

“Tweek, please. Ngh. I am going t-to hurt you, just like I did the f-first time.” Craig sounded desperate. His mind didn’t want to have sex with the omega while in heat, but his hands couldn’t stop touching and groping him, exploring every inch of Tweek’s skin.

“Please, alpha. I n-need you. Make i-it stop. Make it stop,” Tweek whined, bouncing up and down on the alpha’s shaft without putting it in. The slick lubing up the alpha’s cock.

“Ngh! F-Fuck!” The Craig cussed. His alpha teeth were aching, his dick was throbbing, and Tweek smelled so god damn delicious.

“I am all w-wet and prepared for y-you. Please, I want y-you inside me. Craig. If you d-don’t do it, I’ll use your cock and fuck m-myself on it.” The omega leaned down, whispering the last part into the raven-haired boy’s ear. He sucked on Craig’s nipple, enjoying the sounds the alpha made.

Craig’s rut pheromones eased his heat, clearing his mind, though the heat prickling beneath his skin, demanding to be taken care of persisted. The alpha sat up, and Tweek yelped, but the sound was replaced by a long and loud moan when the ravenette entered him.

“Ahhh! Yes!” When the alpha was inside him, a variety of different feelings erupted inside him. He could not describe them, but each was unique in its own way and helped calm his body down.

Craig thrusted his hips upwards in a relentless pace, biting and sucking marks and bruises into Tweek’s fair skin. “Ah, you’re cute hole is so wet and tight, it feels amazing,” the alpha groaned, and the omega felt like bliss as the pain started dissipating with every thrust and slap of Craig’s hips.

The omega met the alpha’s thrust; his climax approaching. Sex during a heat felt amazing. Craig’s scent was musky and thick, demanding him to bare his neck. Tweek wanted to carry the alpha’s mark. He wanted to mark him himself, to stake his claim.

“You’re mine, Tweek. Only mine. I won’t ever let you go.” The alpha panted, biting Tweek’s nipple. The omega’s heat engulfed him. It was warm, wet and tight. It had been so long, and now every sensation was stronger, enhanced by the abstinence and their pheromones mingling together.

“AH!” The omega cried out in pain, but the pain was soon replaced by the overwhelming stimulation of his inner walls. “I ah am y-yours.”

Tweek locked eyes with Craig, realising that his alpha instincts had taken hold of him. His gaze was filled with lust, and his movements and actions became more brutal, almost violent as he pushed the omega down on the floor, spread his legs wide. He wrapped one of his hands around his neck, Tweek’s neck, chocking him.

The lack of oxygen made the experience more intense, and if Craig weren’t squeezing his windpipe just now, Tweek would have never known how much he was into it.

The alpha closed in on the omega’s mouth; his warm breath hitting his lips. Tweek’s breath hitched when he locked eyes with Craig’s; the feral glint restarting the once eased heat in his belly.

“You can’t ever leave me. I won’t let you. I’d rather kill you, then let anyone else have you, and because I can’t live without you, I’ll just kill myself.” The alpha squeezed his neck around the area of the carotid triangle, though it was tighter than the omega had expected, and Tweek grasped on Craig’s hand, gasping for air.

“Arg, Craig—,” the omega wheezed, looking into the taller boy’s lust clouded eyes.

He left scratch marks on the alpha’s arms as he tried to pry the hand squeezing his throat away. Tweek then started losing consciousness when his body convulsed from the overstimulation. The orgasm that hit him was different on so many levels. First, there were Craig’s rut pheromones: They clouded his mind and eased the pain. Then there was his violent nature during the rut, which, unsurprisingly, excited the omega.

The alpha let go of his neck, reaching around to lay his hand over the omega’s bonding gland. While Tweek’s body fell limp against Craig’s chest, he buried his canines deep inside his own hand, preventing himself from forcefully bonding the omega. His knot expanded inside Tweek’s burning heat as he came. The content purring sounds of the omega, then lulled him to sleep.

**#####**

Kyle was amid waking up, and the soft noises around him had him confused for a moment. His mind was in a dream-like state, somewhere between conscious and unconscious. He heard peeping sounds and voices, though he had yet to open his eyes to see what was going on. When he was finally awake, the omega realised he was in a hospital bed, strapped to an IV-bag and covered in bandages. His neck hurt, and so did the rest of his body.

“Kyle!” It was Ike. The boy promptly jumped onto the bed to snuggle his face into his brother’s chest. He sounded upset, and his eyes were brimming with tears. Kyle hugged his younger brother, trying to calm him down.

His parents were there too, looking concerned, angry and upset. They were fretting all over him, but the omega didn’t understand why. Their lips were moving, but he couldn’t hear a word. His head was pounding, and the dull pain in his neck was becoming more intense.

Kyle vaguely remembered the things that had happened. He remembered the heat occupying every single cell of his body. He remembered the unwanted touches of several alphas and Stan’s rut pheromones.

The omega felt the warmth spread through his chest when the events of day came flashing back the moment he thought of Stan. He could still smell the alpha’s scent; still taste the salt on his skin and hear the possessive groans. The memories made him blush.

“Where’s Stan?” Kyle croaked. His father frowned at the mention of the alpha.

The man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “He had to be sedated, since he wouldn’t let go of you.”

“I can’t believe that boy marked you the moment I gave you the permission to date him.” The alpha looked like he was on the brink of losing it.

The ginger blinked. Marked? Kyle didn’t know how to feel. He had never wanted a bond. Bonding to him meant losing his independence. The omega ran his hand through his hair; eyes focusing on his little brother, who looked at him as if he knew what he was thinking about right now. Kyle’s stomach turned, and he wanted to freak out, but he also didn’t want to fuel his father’s anger.

Then his mother spoke up, sensing his inner turmoil. “The doctor said it’s not a complete bond. He only graced your bonding gland. It’s going to fade after a while, but there will still be some scaring.” This piece of information explained his dad’s mild reaction and why his mom was so calm, considering the circumstances.

“How could this happen? Your heats have never been like this before,” she continued, fixing his pillow and blanket several times while his dad was pacing around the room, mumbling things under his breath.

Kyle still had to digest everything. Stan had bonded him. Partly, but still. A wave of relief washed over him. The bond wasn’t permanent, but even if it were, he wouldn’t blame the alpha — or so he thought.

The omega’s hand went to the bandage around his neck, rubbing the throbbing spot. His heart yearned for Stan, and he was in discomfort. He wanted the alpha to be there. Kyle should be mad, but he wasn’t. If Stan hadn’t found him, then god knows who would have claimed him. Gregory, probably. The thought alone was nauseating, terrifying him to the bone.

“I wanna see him. I want to see Stan,” the omega stated, and he could feel Ike’s arms tightening around him, reluctant to let go of him.

“What!? No!” Gerald exclaimed; a look of shock on his face. The fact that Kyle wanted to see the alpha clearly displeased him.

“You should rest first. There are a lot of things we have to discuss first.” His beta mother explained, trying to prevent an argument.

“He saved me!” Kyle shouted. He wanted them to know that. Kyle didn’t remember anything, but the things he did remember were enough.

His father frowned; his jaw clenched. “He marked you without your consent.”

“It’s not a bond,” stated the omega, “Besides, how would you know I didn’t want it?” Kyle asked, challenging the alpha.

The man clicked his tongue, outraged. “Because you weren’t in the right state of mind to make a conscious decision.”

A police officer walked into the room, clearing his throat to get the family’s attention. “Mr and Mrs Broflovski. I need to talk to your son,” she said, and seeing that Kyle’s parents and brother didn’t move, she added, “Alone.”

“He’s a minor, so—”

“We just want to know what happened. He’s not under suspicion, since he is also a victim.” Kyle hated the word _‘victim’_. He wasn’t a victim.

With his family gone, Kyle felt less suffocated.

“Can you tell me what happened?” The officer asked with a look of genuine concern on her face.

“I can’t really remember,” the omega explained. “Everything’s fuzzy.”

“Even the most random thing can be important,” the female beta said, though Kyle couldn’t think of anything. He didn’t remember. There was just a big dense cloud, blurring out his memories. He only remembered bits and pieces, but most of them were the lewd things he did with Stan; the alpha’s voice in his ear, the slapping of skin, the grunts… he shook his head.

There was one other thing besides Stan’s pheromones, however. “Well,” the omega started, still flustered. “There was this scent. It was sweet and strong, and my body suddenly reacted.”

“Anything else?” The officer asked, curious about the dubious scent the boy mentioned.

“Not really—” His sentence was interrupted by the commotion outside.

_“You can’t go in there.”_ It was Kyle’s dad. He sounded furious.

_“But I need to see him.”_ The omega’s ears perked up when he recognised Stan’s voice. The boy’s voice shook, the desperation was apparent.

_“As if I’d ever give you my blessings after what you’ve done.”_ The older alpha yelled, but Kyle couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, since it was dulled by the wall and the shut door.

Kyle jumped up from the bed; his legs buckling from the sudden dizzy spell. The floor felt cold on his bare feet, but he had to go see Stan. He opened the door; his heart pounding in his ears when a surge of desire crushed through him upon seeing the alpha.

The omega’s mother was trying to calm his father down, and Ike was growling when Stan tried to approach his big brother.

“Kyle, no!” Gerald shouted. His tone strict.

“Kyle, go back. You’re still recovering.” Sheila said; her voice stern.

Kyle ignored their concerns and threw himself directly into Stan’s arms. The alpha was startled at first, but soon, he returned the hug and buried his face into the crook of Kyle’s neck, mumbling a faint ‘I am sorry. I didn’t mean to. I am so sorry’.

“They shouldn’t be so close to each other already,” a doctor pointed out. “The proximity might trigger another wave, despite the medication.”

He called for the staff to separate the two teenagers.

“No!” Kyle yelled. He didn’t want to be separated from Stan. The omega needed to be close to him right now. He needed to feel his warm body, smell his scent that smelt of freshly fallen rain.

The alpha growled possessively when the staff touched Kyle, tightening his grip around the omega’s shoulders.

“Kyle, listen to what the doctor said,” his mother said in a reprimanding tone.

“I don’t want to,” the omega rubbed his face into Stan’s chest as the throbbing pain in his neck dissipated. His heart swelled in his chest, and there was this familiar feeling again; the feeling he had when the alpha’s canines pierced the skin on his neck.

**#####**

Kenny knew exactly who was responsible. It wasn’t a hard guess. There was only one person maniac enough to pull a stunt like this.

The blonde alpha rang the bell on the Cartman family’s house, waiting for a response. He had to press the button a second time before the door opened.

“What do you want—” Kenny pushed his way through, ignoring the beta’s protest.

Cartman tried to stop the blonde, shouting: “Hey! This is trespassing.”

The complaints fell on deaf ears. Kenny wasn’t about to let this slide. “So, what do you want to do, huh? Call the cops on me? Go ahead.”

“What the fuck do you want?” The beta asked, crossing his arms over his chest. His posture conveyed his annoyance.

Kenny slammed his hand on the table, startling the beta. “Oh, come on. I know what you did.”

Cartman sighed, feigning ignorance. It was something he had perfected over the years. “No, I don’t. But I am sure you’ll enlighten me in a second, no?”

“You bastard. You caused that incident at school, didn’t you?” Of course, Cartman wouldn’t admit it right away.

“That’s quite the allegation. Do you have any proof?” Eric had a smirk plastered over his face, a smirk of utter amusement.

“Your personality,” Kenny deadpanned.

“Your sarcasm hardly counts as evidence,” retorted the beta with an exaggerated sigh as he sat down at the table, propping his chin on his hand.

“You sure about that?” Kenny raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t share Cartman’s amusement.

The beta rolled his eyes, his gaze calculating. “Are you done?”

“What kind of drug did you use?” The blonde alpha asked. He needed to know.

“Again. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Cartman’s answer stayed the same. He wasn’t going to admit his involvement, it seemed.

“So, you are truly going to deny it?” Kenny huffed out a dry laugh. “I know you’ve got a thing for playing mind games, but this time, you’ve gone too far. People got hurt, raped or forcefully bonded because you wanted to have a good laugh.”

The brunette narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Maybe this time, I am innocent. You know, the last time I was accused of something I didn’t do, Craig that fucker almost beat me half to death.”

Still, there was this glint of glee in his eyes, as if he was pleased by the outcome of the incident. It made Kenny sick, and the alpha was about to explode, though instead of taking his anger out on the beta, he went straight to Eric’s room.

“What do you think you are doing?” Cartman screeched, “Are you really so desperate that you want to steal my stuff? It’s not my fault your parents are broke retards that spend their time and the money they make form prostitution getting stoned.”

Kenny ignored the beta, “Shut the fuck up, fatass!” The blonde went through Cartman’s drawers and cupboards, even his going as far as looking through the brunette’s underwear, but he didn’t find anything suspicious.

“I know it was you.” So far, he didn’t find anything incriminating. Cartman had dozens of dirty magazines hidden under his bed, but the possession of porn wasn’t illegal.

“What would I gain from triggering a primal heat cycle in alphas and omegas?” The brunette asked with a shrug, watching the blonde alpha search through his stuff.

“Who said anything about heat cycles?”

“I was there. I saw what happened, but I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

The explanation sounded reasonable. It wasn’t enough to get the beta to admit what he had done.

“How come you’re not in the hospital, then?” Kenny eyed Cartman; his gaze scrutinising.

The beta looked offended and huffed: “Because I am not some weak-willed freak. At least now, everyone will see that something has to be done. Omegas always pose a danger for things like this to happen.”

“It’s just too convenient that this incident seems to serve your cause perfectly.” Kenny scoffed.

“Coincidences happen.”

“No,” the alpha stated, “when you are involved, nothing is coincidental.” Eric Cartman and the term coincidence didn’t exist together.

“Are you going to clean up the mess you’ve made?” The brunette asked, pointing at the torn out cupboards and the clothes, books and papers scattered around.

He wasn’t scared of Kenny. There was no way they could trace it back to him. Somewhere along the investigation, the police will determine that a bonding heat was the cause and close the case for good. Besides, who was going to believe Kyle? He was an omega. They would just think he was unwilling to take responsibility.

Kenny closed in on Cartman, pushing him against the wall. “Don’t get too comfortable. You won’t get away with it this time.” It was a promise.

“What are you going to do? Call the cops on me?” The beta’s words were spoken with mockery. “Are you sure you want them to bust you for dealing drugs. Don’t think that I won’t give them a hint just because we are friends.”

“I am not afraid of your empty threats,” the blonde retorted.

“When did I ever make empty threats?”

“You sure are confident, aren’t you?” Kenny asked, returning the wicked smile. “As I said, don’t get too comfortable.”

**#####**

The school had been closed for a few days, so that the police could properly investigate the incident. However, the leads were weak, and there was no evidence on the scene. As of now, the only thing they did know was the cause.

The school was now facing several lawsuits, and as a result, they had to let Principal Victoria go, declaring her the scapegoat and appointing a new principal right away.

The conservative wing politicised the incident. They demanded stricter school dogma and questioned the admittance of omegas in mixed public and private schools. They wanted omegas to attend omega-only schools to prevent such a thing from ever happening again.

The police were under immense pressure, questioning the students several times without results. In the end, they declared that the bonding heat of an omega caused an alpha to react, which resulted in this mess. It didn’t explain everything, but it was good enough.

Stepping into the school building was weird. The halls, classrooms and even the botched-looking lockers looked foreign. Tweek hadn’t been allowed to see Craig for the last few days, since every student was put under observation and had to remain in the hospital’s heat ward. His memories were still a blurry mess, but he sure remembered what happened between them. His body was covered in bruises, the most prominent being the contusion in the form of fingers on his neck. The capillary blood vessels in his right eye broke, causing petechia to his eye while his left was slightly bloodshot from the trauma. The collar of his uniform barley covered the bruise on his neck, but when he looked around, there were a lot of students that were hurt, some even wearing casts or walking on crutches.

The omega felt guilty. He had pushed Craig to do things the alpha wasn’t comfortable with because Tweek couldn’t control himself and only thought about his own needs.

On the bright side; however, nobody was talking about him anymore. The students he passed in the hall didn’t pay him any mind, and Tweek was relieved to not be the number one topic anymore.

The blonde boy entered the gym to get to the assembly. All he knew was that they would get a new principal and new school rules.

Tweek scanned the crowd and spotted Clyde, Token, Wendy and Bebe. They seemed fine and waved at him when they saw the blonde. The omega looked at his phone. He still didn’t get a message from Craig.

_____

Stan was nervous. He hadn’t been allowed to see Kyle for a while, and the omega’s father hated him even more now.

The alpha was standing in front of the Broflovski home with his hand hovering above the bell. He was sweating like crazy, trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he contemplated on what to say and how to greet them.

Stan still felt the immense guilt banging against his ribcage. He tried to bond Kyle, and even though he didn’t in the end, the fact that he couldn’t control himself during his rut weighed heavily on him. He hoped Kyle would forgive him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Kyle decided to leave him because of that.

The teen recognised Kyle’s voice behind the door. He bid his mom goodbye, and soon the door opened, revealing the pretty omega and his little brother.

Kyle closed the door and smiled at him. The same could not be said for Ike. The little boy glowered at the older alpha like he still posed a threat to his brother.

“Hey,” the omega greeted with a shy smile on his face. He had his arms behind his back, looking up at the alpha with big green eyes. His neck was still bandaged, and so were his wrists and hands.

Stan coughed; a blush creeping on to his face. He stood there awkwardly. His mind was blank. “H-Hey.” The alpha wanted to back-hand himself for that weak greeting.

“God, this is embarrassing to watch. So awkward,” Ike commented after watching the two teenagers gawk at each other.

He pushed past Stan, bumping into him on purpose. He made the _‘I-am-keeping-a-close-eye-on-you movement’_ with his fingers and decided to wait for them on the sidewalk. Ike somewhat forgave Stan because Kyle told him that Stan saved him from several other alphas, so Ike wasn’t going to scare him off. Still, he wanted his brother’s boyfriend to know that he was being watched.

“We should get going,” the omega started, “I don’t want to be late.”

“Uhm.” Stan was still too dumfounded to make a coherent sentence. Kyle took him by the hand, and the alpha felt even more stupid.

They walked down the sidewalk, still holding hands. Kyle was talking to him, telling him how his dad was still angry, though instead of directing said anger at Stan, the omega’s father was busy with the lawsuit.

Kyle complained about his father, since the man was still constantly bringing up the incident at his former school, comparing it with what happened a week ago. He even wanted to send Kyle to a boarding school, deeming South Park High unsafe, but he dismissed the thought when he heard that a new principal was taking over, imposing stricter rules.

Stan stared at the omega and listened to him. He wanted to say something, but the words just remained stuck in his throat.

“So, uhm. You know, I…”

“It’s fine. I am not mad.” Kyle wasn’t looking at him, instead his eyes remained on the road.

“I am sorry.” Stan apologised again, anyway. He felt like he had to.

The omega stopped in his tracks and sighed. “No. Don’t be. I am glad you were there, otherwise…” the ginger didn’t finish his train of thoughts.

Stan’s fingers itched. He had the urge to protect him, even though he knew Kyle wasn’t in danger right now. Just remembering Gregory’s hands on the omega; however, put a deep frown on his face. It still agitated him.

“Can I hug you?” he asked. His manner was hesitant.

Kyle frowned at him. “Of course. Since when do you need to ask?”

“It’s just, I don’t know.” The alpha rubbed the back of his neck, fiddling with Kyle’s fingers.

The omega rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. He let go of Stan’s hand, opening his arms to invite the alpha to hug him.

When the raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around Kyle and squeezed him tightly, he felt content. He missed pressing the omega’s small and slender frame against his chest. He missed his scent tickling his nose. Kyle returned the embrace, rubbing his face into Stan’s shoulder. It was the nicest touch they’d ever shared.

The couple remained in the same spot for a while, just standing there hugging each other. Their moment was ruined, though, when Ike made a gagging sound, bursting the intimate bubble they were in.

“I am gonna puke.” The boy made a face. He wondered why these two always had to be so awkward and cringe.

“Shut up,” the omega said with a blush on his face.

“You’re so ‘eeww’,” Ike remarked, grimacing.

Stan chuckled as he listened to the siblings’ banter. His chest didn’t feel as tight anymore.

_____

The gathering in the gym was long. It had already been two hours, and the end of the ‘processing what happened’ assembly was far from over. Kyle’s eyes felt heavy, and he was about to fall asleep when the new principal finally got to have a word. He was a tall, muscular alpha with blonde hair and sunglasses. He took the microphone, introducing himself as PC Principal and explaining his agenda.

“From now on, there will be new rules,” the blonde man began; his voice carried through the gym, even without a microphone.

“There will be no harassment anymore, and every misconduct will be punished with expulsion. This school is supposed to be an establishment of education where students should feel safe and sound. We will have a zero-policy for any kind of discrimination.”

_“Where’s Tweek?”_ Kyle asked a barely awake Bebe.

_“What?!”_ The blonde blinked. She yawned, confused by the sudden question.

_“Where’s Tweek?”_ The ginger repeated, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t blame her for falling asleep, though. Kyle could feel Stan went to dreamland because he felt the alpha’s heavy head on his shoulder, not stirring awake, despite the omega’s movements.

_“He was there, but he left again.”_ Wendy answered, since Bebe didn’t seem to have understood the question.

_“He’s probably looking for Craig,”_ Token commented. The alpha sighed, not even attempting to get out of Clyde’s hold. The brunette was napping, mumbling something under his breath. Sometimes he giggled for no reason.

Kyle listened to the new principal. His words were spoken with confidence, and he seemed passionate and dedicated, although he also appeared to be a bit extreme and overzealous to a point. When he tried to introduce a new council member, she bluntly told him that she was capable of introducing herself just fine. Ms Strong Woman was self-assertive to the point of being annoying.

The omega wondered if he could talk to them about his suspicions, or rather about his knowledge. Somewhere along his recovery, he remembered what happened, reprimanding himself that he should have known from the start that Cartman was the mastermind behind it.

He hadn’t told Stan yet because the alpha would lose his cool and beat the living shit out of the beta. Sitting in the front row while watching Cartman suffer sounded tempting, but it wasn’t what Kyle wanted. Besides, Stan would be expelled. The omega wanted Eric Cartman to pay and take responsibility for once.

_____

Tweek found Craig sitting behind the bleachers at the football field. He had his head buried in his arms and didn’t look up, even when he noticed that someone was approaching him.

The omega sat down beside him; a surge of happiness and concern blooming in his chest. Craig’s hand was bandaged, and Tweek remembered him biting into his hand.

“Craig?” The blonde nudged him, but the alpha didn’t react. “Craig.” His voice was sterner this time, still soft, though.

The alpha looked up, and Tweek couldn’t breathe when he saw the pained and tear-struck expression on Craig’s face. It felt like someone had just hit him to the ground without a warning.

“Craig?” The omega’s eyes started brimming with tears. He moved to touch the alpha’s face, but the taller boy flinched away.

“Don’t. I’ll just hurt you again.” Craig breathed out; his voice trembling. He let his head fall on his knees again, gripping his hair tightly. “Look what I did to you.”

Tweek couldn’t hear. He couldn’t think. All his senses were dulled. Craig looked so vulnerable. The omega crawled in front of the other boy, prying his arms away from his hair. Getting Craig to look at him was difficult.

“I am sorry,” Tweek said, pulling Craig into a tight hug. The alpha was confused.

“Why are you apologising? You’re the one who is hurt.” Craig didn’t get Tweek. He didn’t know how the omega thought.

When he saw him standing in the crowd, looking around, Craig’s blood ran cold. The bruise on Tweek’s neck, the trauma to his eyes; all because he couldn’t control himself. He was a monster. Craig couldn’t face the omega, so all he could do was run away.

He wanted to turn back time, so he could just take Tweek home and let him ride his heat out in the privacy and safety of his room. The alpha hated himself for not rejecting the omega. He should have known better than to act on his instincts. It made him cry. His chest constricted, and his throat felt tight. He wanted to puke. The ringing in his ears got louder and louder, and it only stopped when he heard Tweek call his name.

“I am f-fine,” the omega said. It was what he always said.

“How can you say that when you look like this?” Craig wanted to touch Tweek’s face, but he pulled his fingers away.

“It’s my f-fault. I was ngh the one w-who pressured you. I only though a-about myself. I am selfish.” The omega took Craig’s injured hand and pressed it to his face. He could smell the sadness on him.

“I am a-alright. Please, don’t c-cry.” Tweek kissed the alpha’s hand; his lips lingering on the rough material of the bandage.

Craig’s lips quivered, and he cast his eyes away, hiding them behind his palm.

The omega was at a loss. “Just because I am injured doesn’t mean I am e-emotionally hurt. You, on the other h-hand are, and people m-might not perceive it that way.”

“Let’s t-talk it out. Let’s not dwell on i-it too much.”

Craig took a more open posture, but his movements were still hesitant. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a lorry.

The alpha traced the bruise on Tweek’s neck with his fingers; his touch gently. Craig’s lips were pursed and his eyebrows drawn together, and his expression was full of worry. His eyes were still glassy, blinking the remnants of the tears away.

“Does it hurt?” the black-haired boy asked in a gentle voice, caressing the omega’s cheek. The bruises were turning from purplish to green, some spots almost yellow. It still looked horrible, especially the red dots in the sclera.

Tweek shook his head. No.

“It was our first time in so long. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Craig’s head fell on Tweek’s shoulders, inhaling and exhaling deeply. His breathing was wrecked, and he clung on to the omega.

“It’s fine.” The blonde rocked him back and forth, humming to him soothingly. “Everything i-is fine.” The omega knew Craig feared to become like his father, but he was the exact opposite.

“I love you,” the alpha whispered; his tears drenching Tweek’s clothes. “I need you so much.” Craig rambled on, telling the omega over and over again that he loved him.

Even a blind man could see their codependency, and even though the omega knew those kinds of relationships weren’t healthy, he didn’t care. Craig needed him as much as Tweek need him. Their relationship was a rollercoaster from the beginning.

Tweek lifted the alpha’s head; his lips hovering above the taller boy’s. “I love you too,” Tweek whispered, pressing his lips to Craig’s. “We’ll m-miss the assembly.”

The alpha blinked, rubbing his face into Tweek’s chest. “I still need a moment.” His eyes were still red, and he didn’t want anyone to know that he had been crying.

“You know,” the omega began, “we don’t h-have to spend my h-heat or your rut together if y-you don’t want to. I talked you i-into it, and I am sorry.” Tweek feared that he might have traumatised the alpha.

“If we ever decide to bond, then…”

The omega’s ears perked up. He didn’t expect Craig to bring up the topic.

“We can spend your heat together.” The alpha was blushing, a slight hue of pink painting his cheeks.

“O-Okay,” Tweek smiled, and the giddiness spread through him in waves. It made him happy. He threw his arms around the alpha’s shoulders, pressing in on him. Craig’s scent had shifted, and the gloominess wasn’t as prominent anymore, but it still took a lot more soothing words for the heaviness underlining his scent to disappear.

In the end, they didn’t attend the assembly.

**#####**

Kyle was sitting on the grass below a tree, waiting for Stan to finish practice, so they could go home together. The omega didn’t understand why the coach had wanted to resume football practice right away, but nobody seemed to have qualms about it. The afternoon sun was bright and warm, and the scent of various flowers and the blooming trees was everywhere. Late spring was one of the most beautiful seasons.

“I heard the police finished their investigation.” Kyle lifted his head, shifting closer to the students’ conversation. The two alphas were both on the basketball team.

“That was fast. What do you think of our new principal? He's a real douche. He even wants to allow omega’s into our sports teams. Ridiculous, I tell you. It's just gonna disturb the dynamic of the team.”

Kyle scoffed, and he had to suppress the urge to comment on the statement. It was a much needed change. Even those stupid behavioural classes for omegas were finally dropped.

“Great. Some omega goes into a bonding heat, causes all this to happen,” the boy pointed at his arm, which was in a cast, “and now this. How annoying.”

“It's a real pity, isn't it? Now that you have your spots threatened.” The third person's voice was chipper, but the sarcasm was obvious. Kyle turned around to see it was Kenny standing there with a fake smile on his face.

“Let's go,” the alpha said, nudging his friend to leave. He scoffed at Kenny, but the blonde wasn't bothered and waved after them.

“Hey there,” the blonde alpha said with a wink, plopping down next to the ginger-haired boy.

“Hey, Kenny. Hey, Butters.” Kyle was a little surprised to see Butters. He didn’t see him as he stood behind the tall alpha. Actually, he hadn’t seen the blonde omega in ages. “Did you attend the ceremony too? I haven't seen you.”

“We missed it b-because of Kenny.” Butters grumbled, but the other only snickered.

“My bad.” He threw his arm around the smaller blonde, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Most people were only physically present, anyway.” Kyle commented.

“So… the police dropped the investigation.” Kyle nodded and Kenny hummed.

“Fucking Cartman,” Kyle muttered, getting Kenny’s attention.

“Do you know something?” The blonde’s voice sounded surprised, but his eyes showed how intrigued he was.

The ginger-haired omega scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was Cartman, that fucker. He bought an illegal hormone to trigger a primal heat. A normal heat would never have such an effect.” Remembering Cartman’s gleeful snicker of pure malicious joy was probably the worst part.

“Well, I was also suspecting Eric, and I already confronted him, but he denied it of course. How do you know he is involved?” The question was one of genuine curiosity.

The omega could barely hold it in. He was so mad. When more and more sequences of his memory came back, he wasn’t surprised to find out that the beta was behind it. “Because he fucking told me! He stole Stan's phone, texted me to come to corridor 5 and threw some liquid on me.”

“Why didn't y-you tell the police?” Butters asked with wide eyes of surprise. The blonde was clutching Kenny’s hand, still shocked about the news. The alpha told of his suspicions after he urged him to tell him what was going on. He didn’t want to be left in the dark anymore. He’d spent years oblivious to the world around him, and he was sick of it.

“My memories only came back in bits and pieces. I didn’t remember at first when I woke up in the hospital, and the police didn’t visit me anymore after that because my dad was being a nuisance.” Kyle rolled his eyes. His father had gone into full attorney-mode, especially when a cop insinuated that Kyle might be the one omega who caused it. “That bitch just wants to make my life hell.”

Kenny nodded his head and sighed. “Sounds like a good enough reason for him to pull something like this—”

“It was Cartman?!” All three of them turned their heads to the familiar voice. Stan dropped his backpack; his expression hard to decipher. His eyes were covered by his hair, but there was something dark on his face. It screamed danger. The rays of the sun intensified his the threatening aura around him.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He directed his question directly at Kyle.

The omega cast his eyes away and pursed his lips. “I wanted to. I just didn't know how.”

“He’s so dead,” the raven-haired alpha then said. More to himself than to anybody else. He was about to turn around to seek the beta out, but Kyle shot up from his position and pulled on his uniform.

“No, wait! Don't do anything drastic.” The ginger was chewing on his lips; eyes pleading.

“He’s right. Calm down.” Kenny said, but it did little to drown his anger.

“I am calm! I have never been so calm in my life.” His expression; however, told a different story. It was eerie and his eye was twitching. It was all Cartman’s fault. It was his fault some alphas attacked Kyle. It was his fault Gregory’s scent had been all over the omega, and it was the beta’s fault that Stan partly bonded Kyle.

The dark-haired boy didn’t know what to do with himself right now. He wanted to punch something. Yell at something, and that something should definitively be Eric Cartman. If it weren’t for Kyle’s soothing scent, he would have just ignored his friends’ pleas and went straight to Cartman to rip him a second asshole.

“He might expose himself if he finds out his plan has failed.” Kyle uttered, still clinging on to Stan’s arm. He pulled the alpha with him to sit down and hopefully calm the burning fury in his blue eyes.

“How?” Butters asked in a low voice.

“He wanted me to get bonded to someone who is not Stan. At least he said something along those lines.”

“What?! No, we are not gonna wait. I am gonna pummel the truth out of him—” Kyle flinched at Stan’s loud voice, but Kenny was there to stop his friend from standing up.

“And get expelled in the process,” the blonde reasoned. He was as angry as Stan, but they had to approach the matter differently.

“Stan, don’t.” Kyle’s voice was reprimanding, and Stan reluctantly listened to him, grumbling and pulling the omega close to him. “We have to be more strategic.”

Kenny nodded. “I agree.”

“Eric doesn’t like it w-when things don’t go his way,” Butters offered. He had been Cartman’s target of ridicule many times. The one thing the brunette couldn’t stand was losing.

“We don’t have to be strategic if I just beat it out of him.” Stan glowered; scent getting stronger.

“No violence.” Kyle pulled on Stan’s cheek. Hard.

“Ouch! Fine.” He didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself when he saw Cartman near his Kyle again.

“Let’s see how he reacts tomorrow when he sees Kyle. He’ll definitely seek you out just to mock you.” Kenny stated.

Given Cartman’s personality, he will not be happy when he hears that Kyle was still unmarked. It seemed Eric’s target was the ginger-haired omega, which wasn’t a surprise, considering the beta’s obsession with him. Cartman would probably expose himself in one of his temper tantrums. The brunette was prone to those, in particular, when an omega was talking back to him.

**#####**

Kyle wanted to ignore Cartman at first, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. He was making stupid remarks, and he wore that arrogant look on his face. The brunette had been following him around since school started, and he wasn’t even subtle about it. It was a good thing he and Stan didn’t share first and second period, otherwise the alpha would have punched the beta.

“How are you doing, Kyla? Must be hard for you.” The beta pointed at the bandage on the omega’s neck, leaning against the locker next to him. Right. Cartman didn’t know that the mark Stan put on him was only partial and had long faded.

“What are you talking about?” Kyle grimaced as the beta’s scent hit him. It wasn’t strong, but the omega had never liked the brunette’s scent.

“Putting on a brave façade, I see. Is Stan still with you because he pities you? He's quite angry.” Cartman snickered and leaned closer to the omega. He still had a wide grin on his face.

“Your plan failed,” the omega stated plainly. He wasn’t in the mood to get provoked by the kinds of Eric Cartman. He might as well turn the game around instead.

“Poor Stan, seeing his beloved bonded to somebody else — wait, what?” The beta appeared surprised, and the grin wasn’t as broad anymore. It looked forced with the pull of his lips not reaching his eyes; mouth twitching.

Kyle slammed his locker door shut, books tugged under his arm. He mimicked Cartman’s stance and leaned against the locker, leaning closer to the beta. “I am not bonded,” he repeated. His voice nothing more than a whisper.

The beta’s smile was gone. Then he laughed awkwardly. “Still, cheating on your alpha; does it not bother you? Maybe not, since you're a slut.”

“I did not sleep with another alpha either.” Kyle smiled; the smile innocent as his red locks fell into his eyes.

Cartman blinked, and his expression soured. “Of course, that obsessed oaf would sniff you out.” The beta pulled on the strap of his backpack. He had a deep frown on his face.

“Are you happy with what you have done? How can you even sleep at night?” Kyle asked the brunette. He didn’t expect an answer, though, because Cartman was a sociopathic bastard who lacked the ability to show remorse. "You know that I am going to tell the police, right?"

Eric pursed his lips, trying to put the innocent fake smile back on his face. “I sleep pretty sound. Thanks for asking. Besides, who's going to believe you? You're an omega. It's your word against mind, and we both know whose word weighs more.” Kyle glowered at him.

“You're pathetic.”

The two turned around to see that it was Tweek. The blonde omega’s eyes were full of anger and resentment. He had to have heard them. Kyle was shocked. His friend was covered in bandages and there were fading bruises and blemishes covering most of his skin. The ginger felt sick to his stomach, and even angrier at Cartman right now. He should have let Stan beat the shit out of the beta.

“Tweek—” Kyle took a step forward, but Tweek pushed past him, ignoring his friend.

“What do you want? I see Tucker left his signature on your neck. He's quite a monster.” Cartman’s grin was mocking as he ogled the purplish bruise with a sick curiosity.

Tweek balled his fists, and his expression turned dark, but Cartman just laughed at the small blonde.

“What did you just say?” There was no stutter.

“So, it finally learnt to talk properly. I said Craig Tucker’s a monster. Did he do you good? Where's he, by the way? Can’t look at his artwork, I assume.” The beta broke into a frantic laughter, holding his stomach.

Kyle was taken aback when Tweek slapped the beta square in the face. The slap echoed through the hallway, catching the attention of the other students. Cartman’s cheek instantly turned red, and he clenched his jaw; his eyes focused on the blonde. Then he slapped the omega back twice as hard, causing him to fall to the floor. Kyle hurried to Tweek’s side to help him up, glowering at the brunette.

“You shouldn’t do that. Omegas should know their place in the hierarchy.” Cartman took a step forward, but instead of backing down, Tweek spat him in the face.

Kyle watched the scene unfold within milliseconds. The blonde pounced on the beta and managed to throw him to the ground.

His small fists collided with the brunette's face, and the crack and the scream that followed indicated that Tweek broke Eric’s nose. Kyle was just a spectator, watching the scene with indifference in his green eyes. He wasn’t going to stop his friend.

“You seriously want me to add another bruise?!” Cartman gripped the omega’s tiny wrists, but Tweek just kicked him in the crotch, making Cartman wheeze in pain.

“Fuck you!”

As usual, a crowd gathered around the fighting individuals, chanting to keep the fight going, only for it to be broken off by a teacher. This time, it was Ms Woman, holding Tweek back.

“What's got into you?” She asked; her tone demanding. Tweek just glowered at her.

“You damn bitch! You broke my nose.” The brunette was bleeding. He had scratches and bruises, a bloody nose, and he had a hand on his boy parts. He was visibly in a lot of pain.

“I-It was you!” Tweek shouted. Kyle had never seen his friend exhibit such raw violence.

“No fighting. We don't tolerate bullying.” Ms Strong Woman reprimanded again, standing between the two.

“Tweek? What's going on?” Craig asked, arriving at the scene with a thermos in his hand. His eyes instantly fell on Cartman, “What did you do to him?”

“I? Please, most of his injuries are your handiwork. Besides, your bitch attacked me!” Cartman shouted, and Craig gritted his teeth. He wanted to tend to Tweek, but the teacher stopped him. He growled at her, but she just ignored him.

“Watch your language, young man,” she warned the beta in a displeased tone.

Kyle glowered and pointed an accusing finger at Cartman. “You started it, fatass. Stop playing the victim.”

“You're the worst of all. You god damn whore!” He directed his anger at Kyle, gritting his teeth. “You should beg on your knees and—”

“That's enough! That's detention for you. I don't appreciate such words directed at a fellow student. Follow me to the head-teacher's office. The both of you.” Ms Woman had had enough of the shouting and finger pointing. Their behaviour had to have consequences.

_____

PC Principal turned around in his chair, crossing his arms over his built chest. “I heard you got in a fight and that some inappropriate words had been used. We want students to get along and refrain from such language.”

“What? Should I have called him a prostitute? Is that the appropriate term?” Cartman laughed, and the calm look on the principal’s face changed.

“Are you insinuating sex-work to be something shameful? You better not.” He spoke in a calm voice, but his expression showed that he didn’t appreciate what the beta had just said. The blonde alpha looked almost upset.

“What caused this altercation between the two of you? Tell me, so we can resolve it,” the man stated, eyeing both of them.

“There's nothing to r-resolve. It was his doing. All of it.” Tweek gritted out. Cartman always caused problems. He was a problem on his own.

“I am the one with the broken nose. You have a bad temper just like your spouse battering boyfriend,” Cartman spat.

Tweek wasn’t going to let the brunette provoke him. He knew Craig better than anyone, and Eric didn’t know him at all. “You're still pathetic. You—”

“Okay, that's enough. Tweek, you shouldn't blame someone else for your actions. Take responsibility—” PC Principal started, putting his hands on the table with a sigh.

“Responsibility?!” the omega interrupted, “He never takes responsibility at all. It was his fault.” He pointed his finger at Cartman, who sat in the chair like the room belonged to him.

“You cannot solely shift the blame on Eric. You were the one getting violent—”

Tweek rolled his eyes. “That's not what I mean. I am talking about the incident at school. It was him. He planned it.”

“What?!” The blonde alpha cocked his head to the side; disbelief and confusing crossing his face.

The beta laughed. It was vocal and forced. “Preposterous!” He yelled, turning his head away from the omega.

“You practically admitted it while trying to provoke Kyle. Your so obsessed with him that you wanted to harm him in the most horrendous way,” the omega accused the other boy. He was sick of Cartman constantly trying to antagonise omegas.

“Is that true?” PC Principal asked in a stern voice, directing his attention towards Eric.

“Of course, it's not true. Tweek's an omega. He's a lying, and so is that Jew bitch Kyle!”

PC Principal was taken aback and gasped loudly. “Watch your mouth, bro. I won't condone anti-Semitism or your discriminatory attitude towards omegas. That's two weeks of detention for you.”

“Stop censoring me!” Cartman shouted, clenching his fists to the side and stomping his foot on the ground. Principal Victoria never imposed detention because of his language.

“I am s-surprised you aren’t boasting about it, honestly.” Tweek’s tone had an unusually mocking nuance. “Are you scared of t-the consequences because you're not a-an alpha, or are you embarrassed because it didn’t go your w-way? What a loser.” The blonde was sure he had figured the beta out. Cartman wanted to be an alpha, but because he was a beta, he felt inferior, trying to lift his own imaginary status by constantly belittling omegas.

“Shut up, baby killer. So what if he's still unmarked? One thing is for sure; everyone will see that omegas don't belong here. Their place is on their hands and knees. That's all they are good for, anyway.”

PC principal slammed his flat hand on the desk; his expression dark, despite the sunglasses hiding his eyes. The two arguing individuals went silent as their attention shifted to the blonde alpha.

“Eric Cartman. Your behaviour is unacceptable. We are an inclusive school, where those kinds of notions aren't tolerated. You should be ashamed of yourself. You've brought harm to so many students, ruining lives, and you show no sign of remorse.” PC principal looked like he was barely holding it together. The veins on his arm became visible from him contracting his muscles; he was clearly in a state of agitation.

“As if I care. They deserved it, anyway,” the beta shrugged, leaning back on his chair, leisurely propping up his leg.

“I hope you have a good lawyer,” the PC Principal gritted out before he dismissed the two students. Tweek still got two weeks’ detention for his violent behaviour, for the sake of equality, but the blonde could live with that. Cartman, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. He was taken to the police station in front of everyone, shouting insults and profanities at anyone and at Kenny in particular, since the alpha was happily waving at him.

_____

Tweek sat in the detention room, listening to the teacher’s monotone voice. He was bored, and the weather outside was splendid. Craig wanted to join him, but Tweek told him that he shouldn’t get in trouble again.

The door creaked open, only a slit, but the teacher didn’t seem bothered by it and continued to write on the board; the chalk screeching on the surface, producing an unbearable sound. The omega flinched and covered his ears.

His eyes fell on the door, and a figure slipped in, walking towards him. It was Kyle.

“What are you doing here?” Tweek whispered, turning his head to every side, even though the teacher was right in front of him. The other students in the classroom were either napping, playing with their phone, or otherwise occupied with anything but the teacher’s lecture.

“Thought you needed company,” the ginger winked as he sat down next to the blonde. “How are you doing?”

“It’s my l-last day of detention. Then I am f-free again.” Tweek smiled. He didn’t mind the detention.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a couple of familiar faces walked in. The teacher made a displeased sound and glared at the arriving students, asking them to take a seat, and to do so quietly.

“Why do you always have to be so dramatic?” Craig rolled his eyes, waving at Tweek. The omega blew him a kiss.

“What? You got something against my lovely personality?” Clyde asked with a gasp, making Token regret that he was even there.

“Yes. You’re too loud.” Craig commented, and Clyde stuck out his tongue in protest.

“You’re both loud,” Stan yawned, smiling at Kyle.

“At least I am not dumb.” The taller alpha shot back, and Bebe cackled loudly.

Stan turned to Craig with a frown. “Always getting personal—”

“I said, take your seats, quietly!” The teacher interrupted. He glared at the students disturbing his lesson, resuming where he left off once the teenagers sat down.

“Sorry,” Token said in an apologetic tone when none of the others showed any indication to do so.

Stan put his arms around Kyle and shouted: “Kyle, I missed you!” The rest of the students hushed at him, and the teacher turned around once more, threatening to separate them if they dare disturb the lesson one more time.

“I missed you,” Stan whispered, pressing his face into Kyle’s.

“We saw each other two minutes ago,” deadpanned the omega.

Tweek gave Craig a kiss on the lips as a greeting, clinging onto the alpha’s arm. “What a-are you doing here?”

“Can’t let you die of boredom, can’t I?” Craig said, handing the omega a lunch box.

“Awww, look. He prepared lunch for his loved one.” Clyde gushed, and the raven-haired boy flipped his finger against the brunette’s forehead.

“Now he’s embarrassed.” Clyde rubbed his forehead and then turned to Token. “Where’s my lunch box?” He asked and batted his eyelashes.

“Your food intake wouldn’t fit into one meager lunch box,” stated Token dryly.

“That’s true,” nodded Craig in agreement.

“So unromantic,” scoffed Clyde, but Token just chuckled.

Tweek looked at his friends and smiled. “You didn’t h-have to come here.”

“It’s fine,” Craig said, resting his head on Tweek’s shoulder. The omega noticed that the alpha got even more affectionate, and all his touches remained rather innocent. The blonde didn’t want to push him, though.

“Have you heard?” Bebe whispered, resting her chin in her palm while looking into her phone.

“Oh, great. Gossip. Continue.” Clyde said, turning his attention towards the girl.

“Eric took a plea deal. Was was sentenced to six months’ probation and community service,” she informed, and sometimes it was eerie how much she seemed to know.

“Of course, he’d weasel his way out of it,” Kyle scoffed. He had a feeling this would happen. The case solely depended on witness testimony.

Stan rubbed the ginger’s cheeks, and said: “Well, he’ll most definitely get sued. He’ll be in debt for the rest of his life.”

“He’d probably figure out a way to even avoid that,” Craig answered, and sadly, the rest of them had to agree. Eric Cartman had the uncanny ability to get away with the most horrendous acts. However, it didn’t matter because they wouldn’t see the beta around this school anymore. He was expelled, forcing him to go to school elsewhere. Lately, the days had been more peaceful without Cartman around. The school year would come to an end in about two months, and they’d have plenty of time to enjoy their holidays, knowing Cartman would be stuck doing community service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was a suiting ending, I think it was. I am probably going to post a few side stories to this to clear up the holes of stories that were left unadressed.  
> Thanks to all the readers for reading. You're lovely! 😘🥰  
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think about the ending. Critique is always appreciated.


End file.
